Monster Tale
by dude798979
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog is a nobody until he becomes the richest and the greatest for 'murdering' Vigor who was 1 of the nephews of Velgor, but his little fib gets him into very big trouble.
1. Chapter 1: Don't Worry about 1 Thing

_MONSTER TALE_

Character similarities

Oscar…..Sonic the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Games'_)

Don Lino…..Velgor (some monster boss character that we just made up)

Angie….Amy Rose ('_Sonic X' and 'Sonic Games_')

Lenny….Trigor (some nice gentle monster character that we just made up)

Lola…Blaze the Cat ('_Sonic X' _and_ 'Sonic Super Action Speed'_)

Sykes….Vector the Crocodile ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed'_)

Ernie…..Sonic the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed_')

Bernie. . . Shadow the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed_')

Frankie….Vigor (some tough monster character that we just made up)

Luca…Silver the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic_ _Games_')

Don Feinberg…..Dr. Eggman ('Sonic X' and 'Sonic Games')

Katie Current….Scarlet Garcia ('_Sonic X_')

The Shorties…..Alvin, Simon and Theodore ('Alvin and the Chipmunks the Computer Animated Cartoon Series')

Crazy Joe…Chuck Thorndyke ('_Sonic X_')

Chapter 1: Don't worry about 1 thing

There was a little Chao trapped in a cage and the Chao was now frightened that he was gonna be the dinner and unknown to him somebody was walking around just as the Chao gulped nervously in fright and suddenly the Chao screamed in fear just as it saw somebody coming right toward him just as it struggled to break outta the cage, but it had a weird feeling that somebody was right behind him and the Chao turned around and saw a red and blue monster with red and blue fur and light blue eyes.

"Hi there, I'm Trigor." Trigor said as he introduced himself to the Chao, but he fainted in fear.

"Oh, little buddy, did I frighten you? I'm terribly sorry, wake up, alright, don't worry about it, I'll get you outta here in a jiffy, just hang in there, little Chao." Trigor said.

"Hey, Trigor!" Vigor's voice shouted in the distance.

"Uh, I'm coming Vigor!" Trigor shouted back as he began releasing the Chao from the cage.

"Well move it, come on, Uncle Velgor's waiting!" Vigor shouted as Trigor opened the cage lid which was setting the Chao free at last.

"Alright, little buddy, you're free at last, now go, cry for freedom!" Trigor said as he began leaving just as he jumped when he saw another monster with green and red fur and yellow eyes and he was Trigor's brother, Vigor.

"Whoa, Vigor, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Trigor said.

"Trigor, what the heck are you doing?" Vigor asked.

"Well, Vigor, I was just picking you some daisies." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him on the head with his right hand.

"Hey, Mom and Dad said it's not alright to hit." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him again.

"Ow!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Mom and Dad aren't here anymore." Vigor said as he began humming the haunted mansion theme tune.

"Stop, stop, that theme tune's giving me the creeps." Trigor said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Vigor? it's our theme tune, deal with it." Vigor said as he and Trigor walked around back home to the mansion.

Meanwhile there was a very big city which nearly looked like a ghost town, but on the big screen of the building Scarlet Garcia answered some questions about the monsters.

"Are they gone? are they really gone? are you sure about it?" Scarlet Garcia asked as she smiled.

"Good morning, Station Square, I'm Scarlet Garcia, keeping it up, we just received official confirmation that the monsters are gone forever, I repeat: the monsters are gone forever." Scarlet Garcia said as everybody came outta nowhere and began doing their own business and everybody was hiding because the monsters like Trigor and Vigor could attack and murder anybody.

Don't worry about 1 thing

'cause every single thing is going to be alright

"Up next, a grown man tells us how he does it all, but 1st, over to Kent Brockman for the traffic report." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Thanks Scarlet, slight congestion here on the Interpol, there's an overturned frog, authorities are trying to calm him down." Kent Brockman said as he saw Apu and Ned Flanders trying to calm poor Mr. Skullhead down which was causing a traffic jam.

"Get out those cell phones and call in to the boss 'cause you're gonna be late."

"What the heck is taking so long?" Apu asked.

"I don't know, we seem to be in some sort of traffic jam." Ned Flanders said as he rolled his eyes and drove his blue sports car to someplace else and this was a very busy city with rush hour traffic and other people working and a few more.

In the bank Slinkman sat in the counter just as he showed Scoutmaster Lumpus the red gem.

"Yeah right, it's a fraud." Slinkman said as he stared at the fraud red gem.

"A fraud? but it took me forever to find it!" Scoutmaster Lumpus shouted angrily.

Don't worry about 1 thing

'cause every single thing is gonna be alright

Inside the Cartoon City Diner Big the cat stood by the counter waiting for some customers to show up, but nobody took 1 single step inside.

"That's it, Froggy, we give up." Big said.

"According to the latest danger Poll, the fear of monsters is at an all time, so join us tonight for an in depth report, how long must this entire city live under siege? is there no supersonic action hero around us? who can stop this monster menace?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

Meanwhile there was an awesome looking place and there was a blue supersonic hedgehog and he turned himself around and began introducing himself.

"Hi there, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, you might think you know, but you got no idea." Sonic said.

"Welcome to my crib, the good life the way the other part of me lives, check it out, dudes, I got my 30 inch plasma television screen with speaker surround sound, CD player, DVD player and Nintendo Wii hooked up and a track player for days when you're feeling just a little bit (beat boxes for a bit) old school, 'cause even a super star dude like me needs to have the basic necessities." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, like a lot of cash." Alvin said as he laughed along with his 2 brothers, Simon and Theodore and the entire place was just a billboard and Sonic didn't have any cash.

"Come on, Chipmunks, why are you always messing with my fantasy?" Sonic asked.

"'Cause you're so broke, your action figure's got no show biz." Simon said as Alvin and Theodore laughed in unison.

"That's hilarious." Sonic said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Sonic, over here, I gotta speak to you!" Crazy Chuck shouted by the dumpster.

"I'll be right there, hang on to those things." Sonic said as he handed the disco medallions to Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"Thanks, Sonic, you're the dude." Theodore said as Sonic walked around towards Crazy Chuck.

"Yo, Crazy Chuck, long time, no see." Sonic said.

"Now that you live in a penthouse, can I be your financial advisor?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"That's a billboard, Crazy Chuck." Sonic said.

"You live in a billboard? and they call me crazy." Crazy Chuck said as he laughed like crazy just as he held up a red umbrella and he began going up in the air which making Sonic freak out.

"Hey, Sonic, guess who came to visit." Alvin said as he just finished spray painting the entire wall and Sonic screamed in fear when he saw a picture of a big tough monster about to eat him alive.

"We got you!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison.

"No, boys, don't do that, shouldn't you be in school?" Sonic asked as he removed the spray paint.

"And shouldn't you be at work?" Theodore asked.

"Right back at me, right, little Mr. Smart Mouth? look, I'm on my way to the Dragon Wash, so stay outta trouble alright? and clean that stuff up." Sonic said.

"See you later!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they began cleaning off the spray paint and Sonic smiled just as he was on his way to work at the Dragon Wash.

"See you later, Sonic!" Crazy Chuck shouted as he was still hanging on to the red umbrella.

Sonic continued his way to work at the Dragon Wash which was owned by Knuckles and it was a wash for cartoon and video game dragons and Sonic continued his way saying 'hello there' to the hard workers.

"Hey, what's up, dudes? the blue supersonic hedgehog is in the house." Sonic said as he high-5d some of the hard workers while they began doing their work.

"Hey, Speedy, is it lunch time yet?" Phineas asked.

"But you just got here, Sonic." Speedy said.

"That's exactly my point." Sonic said.

Meanwhile Jerry who was listening to music by his ear phones was putting the 2 air fresheners on Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey, Jerry!" Sonic exclaimed as he shook his head knowing that Jerry didn't hear him and Sonic walked around past Cream, Daisy and Bonnie who began shining the metal claw on Sparky.

"Lookin' good, gals." Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic." the 3 young girls said in unison as Sonic stopped by the punch in line so that he can check in and began his work, but he couldn't find his name on his card until he found out that his card was on the punch in section.

"Huh, what? I'm already punched in?" Sonic asked as he smiled about who did it.

"Amy….." Sonic said.

Meanwhile at the counter Amy was on the red wireless telephone, but she was speaking to another customer.

"Good morning, can I help you with anything?" Amy asked.

"One wash and good soap, please." Dojo said.

"Warm wax?" Amy asked.

"Yes, please." Dojo asked.

"Shiny cleaner? we're having a special on that 1." Amy said.

"Why not? it's the year of the great dragon race and I'm feeling very lucky." Dojo said as he began getting all cleaned up.

Amy began answering the red wireless telephone she answered before.

"Knuckles' Dragon Wash, you get a Dragon of a wash and the price…..oh my gosh." Amy said as she drew on the notebook that said 'Sonic + Amy forever' and she had a crush on Sonic and she was his close friend.

"Might I suggest an anti-rust repellant? it removes rusted metal." Amy said.

"Hey, Amy." Sonic said as Amy panicked and covered the paper she drew on and she didn't want Sonic to see it otherwise she would be so embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, hi there, Sonic." Amy said.

"Thanks for covering me up, hey, I'm terribly sorry, but Amy needs to get her groove on, would you hold for 1 single minute, please?" Sonic asked as he pushed the 'hold' button on the red wireless telephone.

"Sonic….." Amy said.

"Come on, Amy, disco dance with me." Sonic said as he tried disco dancing with Amy, but she cut him off.

"Sonic, you're gonna get me fired." Amy said as she sat over by the counter.

"Please, Amy, you? fired?" no, that can't happen 'cause then I would have no reason to come to work." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you don't really mean that." Amy said.

"Of course I do, you're like my close friend." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and groaned while Sonic put on his gear.

"Listen, Amy, tell me what do you think about this? this is like the greatest idea ever, alright? it's a sure thing, guaranteed cash extravaganza, fresh air." Sonic said.

"Good grief." Amy said with a groan.

"All I need is an advance on my paycheck from the boss and, Amy, I'm outta this place, I mean…..I'm outta here." Sonic said.

"Sonic, instead of getting in Knuckles' face with another get rich quick scheme, go do something you're actually good at: your job, which by some other way you still have." Amy said.

Just as Sonic began doing his work he stopped and got something for Amy from down town Station Square.

"Oh I almost forgot, I brought you some breakfast on the way here." Sonic said.

"You didn't, Sonic, crispy crèmes?" Amy asked.

"Your favorite, and by the way, you're still on hold." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and quickly picked up the red wireless telephone.

"Thanks for holding, we're very busy, how can I help you? no, I'm terribly sorry, Knuckles is at a meeting right now, he won't be back 'til later on." Amy said as she knew Knuckles was at a meeting with the monster boss of Station Square.

ToonBoyDan: "Well we hope you enjoy the 1st chapter, but the next chapter is where we'll see the monster boss of Station Square so just read and review.

Chapter 2: Getting the cash

In the Mansion there was another monster purple and blue fur and red eyes and he was Velgor, the monster boss of Station Square.

"How are my little 1s this morning? did you miss me? are you doing good?" Velgor asked as he gave the bar-b-q ribs to 3 tigers in the giant size cage.

"You see, Knuckles, it's a cartoon character eat cartoon character world out there, you either take or you get taken away." Velgor said as Knuckles was breathing nervously in fear.

"A few words have never been spoken, is that it? we're finished?" Knuckles asked.

"Now you and me, Knuckles, we worked together forever for a very long time." Velgor said.

"Please, Velgor, it's hardly been like work." Knuckles said.

"And you know….." Velgor said.

"That I like that about you." Knuckles said.

"Let me finish, Knuckles, that I lived my life for my nephews, raising them and protecting them….." Velgor said.

"You're the greatest, he's the greatest, right? am I right or am I wrong?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles….." Velgor said.

"It's all been to prepare…" Velgor said.

"Right, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"To prepare them….." Velgor said.

"Sorry about that, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"It's alright, Knuckles, for the day they run the city, well today's that day." Velgor said as he sighed when the record of the record player began scratching uncontrollably while he sat down right in front of the desk and Knuckles sat right down in the armchair.

"Silver…." Velgor said as Silver began fixing the record 'til it began playing a parody version of 'Baby Got Back' and Velgor and Knuckles stared at him just as Silver stopped the record.

"Hey, boss, big ears." Silver said as he chuckled.

Velgor sighed and continued the conversation with Knuckles.

"Long story short, Knuckles, from now on you work for Vigor and Trigor, you got it?" Velgor asked as Knuckles chuckled.

"Trigor? Vigor I understand, but Trigor? you can't be serious, dude." Knuckles said.

"I'm very serious, Knuckles, it takes more than 1 single muscle to run things, now Trigor, he's got the brains, that's something very special." Velgor said.

"Oh yeah, he's very special alright." Knuckles said.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Velgor asked.

"Nothing, Velgor, I'm just saying…." Knuckles said.

"Hey, Knuckles, I bring you here, look you in the eye and I tell you what's what and what?" Velgor asked.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"What, what?" Velgor asked.

"You said 'what' 1st, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"I didn't say 'what', Knuckles, I asked you what." Velgor said.

"You said 'so then' 'what?' I said 'what?'" Knuckles said.

"No, Knuckles, I said 'what', 'what' like 'what' 'what'?" Velgor said as Knuckles looked a bit confused.

"You said 'what' 1st, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"So now you're making fun of me, Knuckles?" Velgor asked as he got up from his office chair.

"No, Velgor, you just misunderstood." Knuckles said as their conversation was interrupted when Vigor and Trigor entered the office.

"Sorry we're late, Uncle Velgor, Trigor had an accident, he was born that way." Vigor said as Trigor chuckled sarcastically while sitting on the red stool.

"You're 1 comic genius, Vigor." Trigor said as Knuckles whispered to Velgor.

"Look, Velgor, all that I'm saying is that dude ain't exactly no murderer." Knuckles said.

"My nephew Trigor is a murderer, a big tough murderer, take a good look at him." Velgor said as he stared at Trigor weirdly just as Trigor played around on the red stool and Knuckles smirked by telling Velgor that Trigor wasn't a murderer.

Velgor stared angrily at Knuckles that he had quite enough.

"That does it, that does it, you're outta here!" Velgor shouted angrily.

"What the heck? what the heck do you mean I'm outta here, Velgor?" Knuckles asked in fear.

"You're fired, Knuckles!" Velgor exclaimed as he swung his right hand at Knuckles and Knuckles screamed in fear just as he crashed into the wall.

"And above that, Knuckles, you're gonna need to begin paying me protection!" Velgor shouted angrily.

"What for, Velgor?" Knuckles asked in fear.

"So nothing happens to your little Dragon Wash." Velgor said as he smirked.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Sonic along with the others began tongue scrubbing the mouth of Sparky, but Sonic frowned at his job.

"Welcome to Sonic's crib, 30 foot slime covered tongue with Kanker sores, giant size cavities and encrusted teeth for when I'm feeling just a bit old school." Sonic said.

"Oh quit complaining, Sonic, it could be a lot worse, you know." Espio said.

"That's true, Espio, I could have this job and look a lot like you." Sonic said as he saw the red bucket full of green slime began shaking knowing what was gonna happen.

"Indigestion…." Sonic said.

"He's gonna blow up!" Sonic exclaimed as Espio and the others took cover from it.

"Wait, Sonic, Jerry's still in there!" Tiffany exclaimed in alarm as Sonic saw Jerry who was still scrubbing and listening to music on his ear phones.

"I got you, Jerry!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran around and grabbed Jerry by his shoulders.

The rumbling sounds grew louder until Sparky let out a tiny little belch and suddenly the green slime flew around and hit Phineas in the face while Espio and the others laughed uncontrollably while Sonic wiped the green slime off him.

"Yeah right, you still think it could be a lot worse, Espio?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, I could look a lot like you." Espio said with a chuckle.

"You're all hilarious, well, see if you can laugh at this 1." Sonic said as he threw the green slime at Espio, but he dodged it and without warning the slime hit Speedy which was causing him to push the red button and the soap bubbles hit on Sparky's right eye and Sparky roared in pain just as Speedy began pulling down the lever, but it didn't work and if they couldn't think about a way to get the soap off Sparky would go crazy.

"Soap in the eye, soap in the eye!" Sonic exclaimed as he pulled down the red lever which was activating the chains and the chains held Sparky down so he wouldn't struggle and Sonic ran around towards it and removed the soap very carefully.

"It's alright, Sparky, I'll get you some coupons, a free hot wax and all of that, you like that?" Sonic asked.

"Thanks, Sonic." Sparky said.

"Alright, Sparky." Sonic said as Tails and Shadow zapped them with red and blue chaos emeralds on the back of his head.

"Well look who it is, Shadow." Tails said.

"Just the dude we're looking for, the boss wants to see you right now." Shadow said.

"Tails, Shadow, my 2 best friends forever, hey, what's up, dudes? it's good to see both of you." Sonic said.

"What did you say, Amy?" Sonic asked as Amy was speaking to Vector and another green dragon.

"You guys, I'm gonna go ahead over there, but…" Sonic said as he began singing the same song from before.

Sonic: (singing in Steven Tyler's rock singer's voice) Don't worry [Beat Boxes] about 1 thing 'cause every single thing is gonna be all right….

Tails zapped Sonic on the back of his head again.

"That's not the way you sing that song, Sonic." Tails said as he and Shadow threw Sonic inside Knuckles' office and Sonic tumbled around towards the desk and crashed right into it.

"Hey, Knuckles, my close friend from another world, what's up, dude?" Sonic asked as Knuckles stared at him and he wasn't very proud from the meeting with Velgor.

Sonic grabbed Knuckles' right hand and tried to do the secret handshake, but Knuckles just stared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Sonic!" Knuckles shouted as he pulled his right hand away from Sonic's grasp.

"Hey, Knuckles, don't sweat it, a lot of cartoon characters and video game characters can't do it." Sonic said.

"Would you just sit down, alright, Sonic?" Knuckles asked as Sonic took his seat.

"I was going over my markers, you're into me for 9 grand, 9 G's, alright?" Knuckles asked.

"9 G's? dude, you're trippin'." Sonic said.

"Oh yeah? see if this refreshes your memories." Knuckles said as he threw a pile of office papers at Sonic.

"Whoa that's crazy, Knuckles, look at that." Sonic said as he read the office papers knowing that he owed Knuckles $23.00.

"You wrote everything down so you wouldn't forget anything." Knuckles said.

"This is a perfect example of why you're in management and I'm not, you go, dude." Sonic said.

"I need to pay Velgor protection so everything you owe me you owe him." Knuckles said.

"How did you figure that out?" Sonic asked.

"It's very simple, Sonic, the character chart." Knuckles said as he got out the character chart.

"You see, right above there's Velgor, there's me and there's other cartoon characters and video game characters." Knuckles said.

"That's me." Sonic said.

"No, Sonic, there's trees, there's dirt…..." Velgor said.

"Then there's me?" Sonic asked.

"I'm getting there, there's grass, there's maple trees, there's dragon drool and then there's you." Knuckles said as he pointed at a picture of Sonic who was holding up a red brush and telling him that he was down below the character chart.

Sonic stared at the character chart.

"That's just messed up." Sonic said.

"So if Velgor's tormenting me, he's tormenting you." Knuckles said.

"What the heck?!" Sonic exclaimed as the character chart rolled up and hit Knuckles by accident.

"Sorry about that, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Easy, boss, find your cheerful place." Tails said as he was reading a Nickelodeon magazine.

"Cheerful place." Shadow said.

"There's no cheerful place with him around here, I'm serious, dude!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"Alright, please, just give me some time, that's all I'm asking, I'm begging you, Knuckles, please, please!" Sonic exclaimed as Knuckles stared at him and he knew that Knuckles worked very hard.

"Alright, just 'cause I like you, dude, I'm gonna give you 32 minutes to pay up." Knuckles said.

"All of it? but how am I supposed to do that?" Sonic asked.

"That's your problem, bring my cash to the horse race track tomorrow or else." Knuckles said as he was about to leave his office.

"Or else what?" Sonic asked as he was a bit confused.

"The dudes will explain." Knuckles said as he left the office.

Tails and Shadow chuckled in unison and Shadow gave Sonic 1 single zap on his right eye telling Sonic that he would be in very big trouble.

"Not a good idea…." Sonic said in fear.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, it looks like Sonic will be in very big trouble if he doesn't give Knuckles $23.00 so stay tuned for the next chapter and just read and review.

Chapter 3: Being a somebody

"23.00? you borrowed $23.00 dollars from Knuckles? Sonic, why do you always get yourself into those situations?" Amy asked as Sonic sighed and sat right down on the red bench.

"I just don't know, Amy, it's just hard, alright? 'cause I'm a little blue supersonic hedgehog in a big country, a real big country, the city, I'm a nobody and I want some of that." Sonic said as he looked up and told Amy his dream and vision.

"Madame Foster?" Amy asked as she looked a bit confused.

Sonic saw Madame Foster disco dancing.

"What the heck? no, that 1, above the city where the somebodies live, I wanna be the richest and the greatest just like them, but I'm stuck down here." Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic, what's wrong with being down here?" Amy asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with being down here, Amy, do you remember my Uncle Trevor? he worked at the Dragon Wash his entire life." Sonic said

Flashback…

During the '90s, Trevor worked real hard as a tongue scrubber at the Dragon Wash and he had worked there for so many years.

"He was the # 1 tongue scrubber, every single year for 23 years to me, working at the Dragon Wash was the most awesome job in the city, but then I learned something I will never forget." Sonic said as Calvin ('Calvin and Hobbes' series) laughed.

"Sonic's Uncle Trevor's a tongue scrubber!" Calvin exclaimed as the other students were taunting him and little Sonic stared down looking humiliated by the other students.

End of flashback….

"My Uncle Trevor was the greatest, but nobody loves a nobody, I wanna be a somebody." Sonic said.

"Sonic, you don't need to live above the city to be a somebody." Amy said as she placed her hand on Sonic's right shoulder.

Sonic sighed and sat right back down on the red bench.

"What's the difference, Amy? if I don't pay Knuckles back by tomorrow, I'm doomed anyway, so….." Sonic said as Amy began feeling very sorry for him and if Sonic doesn't pay the cash back he'll be in very big trouble and she decided to help him.

"Wait right here, Sonic." Amy said as she walked around back into the apartment.

Sonic just sat there staring at the building and he looked down that his dream and vision of becoming a somebody was nearly ruined and he saw Amy holding up a little red box.

"What's this?" Sonic asked as Amy opened the lid of the little blue box.

"A dark pink chaos emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, Sonic." Amy said.

"Where did you get that?" Sonic asked.

"My sister, Gladys gave it to me, she said it began from a tiny grain of sand, but then after a while it grew into something beautiful, dreams and visions can begin very little too." Amy said.

"No, Amy, I couldn't…." Sonic said as he didn't wanna sell to something Amy had for so long.

"Take it, Sonic, it'll get you the cash you need for Knuckles." Amy said as Sonic sighed and smiled at her 'cause he knew that she was always there to help him out.

Meanwhile back in the mansion all of the monsters were at the fancy restaurant to eat something for their favorite dinner and some of them were speaking some of them were goofing off, but Velgor was having a conversation with Trigor just as Vigor kept eating and eating.

Trigor looked a little bit concerned 'cause he's not learning how to be a murderer monster, but he did help the little Chao to be released a while back.

"What the heck do you mean you don't understand? we went over this 100 times, I don't wanna say it again, you're really giving me agatia, I don't know how else to say this to you, Trigor, you see something, you murder it and then you eat it, period, thanks." Velgor said as a monster waiter gave him the menu.

"That's what monsters do, that's a fine tradition, what's the matter with you? your brother, Vigor here, he's a murderer." Velgor said.

"Thanks, Uncle Velgor." Vigor said as he began eating his meatloaf like a real tiger.

"He's wonderful, he does what he's supposed to do." Velgor said as he turned over to Vigor.

"Wipe your face." Velgor said.

"But you, Trigor, I'm hearing things." Velgor said as he sighed.

"You gotta understand, Trigor, when you look starved to death, it makes me look starved to death and I can't have that." Velgor said.

"I know, Uncle Velgor, I'm terribly sorry." Trigor said as he was looking a bit nervous.

"Trigor, look at me, look at me, this handling the business is for you, it's for both of you and you're acting like you don't even want it, I need to know that you can handle it." Velgor said as he sighed, but he stared at the cage where Timothy the Turkey was and Velgor got an idea just as he got out Timothy.

"Alright, Trigor, right here in front of me now murder and eat this turkey." Velgor said as Timothy shook in fear knowing that his entire day was about to end real soon.

"Yeah right, thanks, Uncle Velgor, here's the thing, I'm on a diet and I read an article about those turkeys, they're not that good for you, you know how many calories are in 1 of those turkeys? a lot of them." Trigor said.

"It's true, it's true and the other thing is that my cousin got mated and had 3 turkey triplets and I took it over 'cause he passed away and the turkey triplets lost their legs and their wings and now their nothing but legless turkeys, but I still take care of them with my wife and now their growing and their very happy, but it's difficult 'cause I was working the 2nd time at the factory to put dinner on the table, but all of the love I see in that little children's faces makes it worth it in the end, a true story, isn't it." Timothy said as Trigor wiped away 1 single tear drop while Vigor rolled his eyes.

Velgor sighed.

"I'm not asking you anymore, Trigor, I'm telling you, eat it." Velgor said.

"No, stop, have mercy!" Timothy exclaimed in fear.

"Uncle Velgor, please!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Trigor, eat the turkey!" Velgor exclaimed.

"Don't eat me!" Timothy exclaimed as the other turkeys were begging for Trigor not to eat Timothy.

Trigor and Velgor began arguing just as Vigor kept staring at Timothy and he was about to take another bite.

Trigor had quite enough.

"Put the turkey down!" Trigor exclaimed as he grabbed Timothy and the others which was making Velgor shocked and the other monsters stared at Trigor just as he set the turkeys free at last.

"Go now, nobody's looking, get outta here, you're free at last now go." Trigor said.

"Thanks, you're a good monster." Timothy said as he stared angrily at Velgor and folded his wings telling him that he would be back to get his revenge on him.

"Come on, you guys." Timothy said as Trigor smiled watching the turkeys leave, but he stared at Velgor who was staring at him while Vigor looked worried about him.

Trigor sighed just as he sat down looking very confused and Velgor sat back down and stared at him refusing to eat like a real monster.

"Uncle Velgor, I can handle the city, it's not a problem." Vigor said as he hoped everything would be all set up.

"No, Vigor, we're gonna do this as a family." Velgor said.

"Vigor, I want you to take Trigor out and show him the ropes." Velgor said.

"Oh come on, Uncle Velgor." Vigor said.

"Trigor, you're gonna learn how to be a monster whether you like it or not." Velgor said as Trigor stared at him shocked now knowing that he would be in very big trouble if he didn't learn how to be a big tough monster.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like Sonic isn't the only 1 who's in very big trouble, but here's where Blaze appears so just read and review."

Chapter 4: Betting on Cheese and Chocola

Meanwhile at the Chao racetrack everybody came by to watch or bet on Cheese and Chocola and everybody kept cheering and betting, but Knuckles paced around in his private box hoping that Sonic would show up with the cash.

"That dude better show up or he's doomed for the rest of his entire life." Knuckles said.

"Just say the word, boss." Shadow said as he and Tails were getting ready to punish Sonic.

Meanwhile at the lobby Sonic came by carrying a package full of cash to give to Knuckles and thanks to Amy he sold her dark pink Chaos emerald and got all of the cash he had got and when he was finished his problem would be over real soon.

"I'm carrying the big envelope full of cash and I'm gonna give it to Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Hurry up, Marty, this is our chance, we don't wanna miss it!" Alex exclaimed as he accidentally knocked the envelope outta Sonic's hands by accident and Sonic managed to catch it.

"Are you sure about it, Alex?" Marty asked.

"My trainer friend ripped me off, Marty, the Chao race is about to begin, we can't lose." Alex said.

"What are the names of the 2 chao, Alex?" Marty asked.

"Cheese and Chocola, Marty." Alex said as Sonic gasped in amazement and looked up at the board knowing that Cheese and Chocola was gonna be the winner in the next Chao ace.

"We're gonna be the richest and the greatest!" Alex exclaimed as Sonic smiled like crazy.

"Right above the city, here I come." Sonic said as he snapped out of it.

"Now wait 1 single minute, what the heck am I doing? remember what Amy said, remember what Amy said….what did Amy say?" Sonic asked as he began remembering what Amy said from yesterday night.

"Dreams and visions can begin very little, you just need to bet it all, bet it all!" Amy exclaimed as Sonic imagined that if Cheese and Chocola had won the race he would win a lot of cash and live above the city.

Sonic forgot everything what Amy just said so he got a new plan and he slammed the envelope on the counter.

"$23.00 on Cheese and Chocola." Sonic said.

"Sonic, that is 300 to 1, that'll pay a million dollars." Omega said as Sonic took the red ticket.

"Well, I guess that makes me Sonic the millionaire." Sonic said as Blaze turned herself around and looked at him.

Blaze raised her right eyebrow still staring at Sonic and just as Sonic began leaving he stopped and stared at Blaze just as she did her disco dance moves.

"Nice bet." Blaze said as Phineas snapped out of it and chuckled nervously.

"You got a name? you're gonna tell me what it is? well mine's Blaze." Blaze said as Sonic snapped out of it.

"Come on, dude, get your game face on." Sonic said as he smacked himself and followed Blaze.

"So, Blaze, my name's…my name's Sonic, sweetie cakes." Sonic said as he saw Madame Foster staring at him just as she was reading the newspaper.

"Madame Foster?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"That hip hop smooth speech doesn't work out on me." Madame Foster said as she continued reading the newspaper.

"Sorry about that." Sonic said as he apologized and he followed Blaze.

"Hey, Blaze, so…." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I was beginning to think you skipped out on me." Knuckles said as he came along with Tails and Shadow.

"Knuckles, I see you're already on your way to the snack food stand." Sonic said as he escorted Knuckles.

"Hey, Sonic, what the heck are you doing?" Knuckles asked as he looked a bit confused.

"Would you mind bringing us back some diet root beers? that'll be great, thanks and some of those little maple sausage corn dogs." Sonic said.

"You mean the 1s with the sticks?" Tails asked.

"What the crap are you doing, Tails? don't listen to him!" Shadow exclaimed as Sonic escorted Blaze.

"Let me escort you to my box, Blaze." Sonic said.

"Your box?" Eleanor asked as she, Brittany and Jeanette were stepping right in front of Sonic and Blaze.

"His box? you can't even afford the red cherry gum under the seats." Knuckles said.

"He just put 9 grand on Cheese and Chocola I think he can afford anything he wants." Blaze said as she stared at Sonic who was smiling nervously.

"9 grand?! my 9 grand?!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"No, Knuckles, it was another 9 grand." Sonic said while panicking.

"You got the cash to pay me back and you bet it anyway? give me that!" Knuckles shouted.

"Honestly, I just made 1 single mistake." Blaze said as she walked off.

"No, stop, wait, Blaze!" Sonic exclaimed as he caught up to her.

"Look, Sonic, obviously, I'm talented, so don't get me wrong, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Blaze said as she left which was leaving Sonic stunned and Sonic saw the faces on the maple sausage corn dogs.

"Sonic, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Shadow said.

"Wait, Blaze, come back, I'm not a nobody, I'm a maple sausage corn dog!" Tails exclaimed as he laughed along with Shadow.

Knuckles grabbed Sonic's right arm.

"You're so unbelievable, Sonic, you're in very big trouble up to your ears and still you're asking for more? now go on, get in there!" Knuckles shouted as he, Sonic, Tails and Shadow took their seats.

"Sonic, you better pray that those 2 Chao of yours comes through, betting my $23.00." Knuckles said as he saw Sonic sitting in his seat.

"Hey, you, outta my seat, outta my seat!" Knuckles shouted as Tails grabbed Sonic which was forcing him to sit between him and Shadow.

"You guys are so unbelievable." Sonic said.

"Sit back, relax and watch the Chao race, Sonic." Tails said.

"With your good eyes." Shadow said as they watched the Chao racing around the track.

"The Chao are at the post and they're off, Stacy, then Lenny and James, but Cheese and Chocola seem to be having trouble getting outta the gate." Link said.

"What the crap?" Sonic asked.

"Only a joker would bet on those 2 Chao." Link said as Knuckles stared at Sonic.

"Don't sweat it, Knuckles, they do this all the time, they're playing around." Sonic said as he saw Cheese and Chocola break through the gate and raced around, catching up with the other Chao.

"What's this? Cheese and Chocola are now crashing their way through the gate and they're off and running around, Stacy, James…." Link said.

"Please, Cheese and Chocola, go faster." Sonic whispered as he was hoping that Cheese and Chocola would win the race.

"Coming around the turn it's Lenny by a length and Cheese and Chocola well behind and here comes Cheese and Chocola coming up from behind passing Stacy and James!" Link exclaimed as Sonic gasped excitingly.

"Did you see that, Knuckles? who's your dude? go, go!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Around the final turn here come Cheese and Chocola, Cheese and Chocola are now caught up to James, they're head to head, Cheese and Chocola are way up ahead!" Link exclaimed.

"I'm kind of tired just thinking about counting all of this cash." Sonic said as Knuckles cheered knowing that they would be the richest and the greatest.

"Look at Cheese and Chocola go!" Knuckles exclaimed as they began celebrating while Tails and Shadow smiled at 1 another.

"Absolutely wonderful, this looks to be Cheese and Chocola's big day, but what happened? Cheese and Chocola are down!" Link exclaimed as Sonic and Knuckles disco danced around and Sonic saw that Cheese and Chocola were to win the Chao race, but what he saw was that Cheese and Chocola both fell over to the ground.

"No!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Here's Lenny, Stacy and James….and Stacy wins the race!" Link exclaimed.

"What's going on around here?" Knuckles asked as he was still hanging on to Sonic.

"Wait, Knuckles, I just wanna hang on to you." Sonic said as he was hoping that Knuckles wouldn't see what's going on.

Knuckles lightly pushed him away.

"No, Sonic, get outta my way, let me see, will you?" Knuckles asked as he saw that Stacy was the winner and Knuckles' eyes widened in shock that Cheese and Chocola lost the Chao race and that meant Knuckles lost 9 grand.

"Remember your cheerful place, Knuckles." Sonic said as Knuckles became fed up and tore up the red ticket.

"That's the way they call him the long shot, hey, that was crazy, right? who knew? everything's set, it's a lock." Tails said.

"We're good to go, we're in the cash." Shadow said.

"And they trip on the ground, who in the name of Cartoon Network would trip on the ground? and by the way, on what?" Sonic asked as Knuckles went into his fed up mode.

"That does it, I'm through with it!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Tails, Shadow, I want you to find the biggest pit in the ground and when you do, dig deeper and put him inside of it!" Knuckles shouted as his power punches popped Charmy's red blue striped beach ball which was making him wail very loud and suddenly Tails put red duct-tape around Sonic's mouth while Shadow tied the green rope around Sonic's body and legs and later on they threw him into the trunk of the red sports car.

"Sorry, dude, it's nothing personal, it's just business." Knuckles said as Tails closed the trunk of the red sports car and now Sonic was gonna get it.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, now Sonic is in very big trouble for making the biggest mistake in his entire life so just read and review."

Chapter 5: Sonic the monster slayer

Meanwhile in the abandoned forest Sonic was all tied up due to what happened back at the Chao race and he continued mumbling and struggling while Tails and Shadow began having fun with him by zapping him.

Tails and Shadow: (singing in unison) Don't worry about 1 thing 'cause every single thing is gonna be alright

"That's exactly how you sing it, Sonic." Shadow said.

"You see, Sonic, Knuckles, he likes you, he said to take it easy on you." Tails said as Shadow smirked and pinched Sonic's right shoulder just as Sonic screamed in fear.

"But Knuckles is not here." Shadow said as he silently chuckled.

"Tails, let me ask you something." Shadow said.

"Yeah, Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Why is it that our red and blue chaos emeralds can zap other cartoon characters and video game characters, but they got no effect on me or you?" Shadow asked as he began zapping Sonic, but Sonic ducked which was causing Shadow to zap Tails and Tails fell over and began screaming in pain.

"Tails, I didn't mean it, Tails, I didn't mean it, dude, Tails!" Shadow exclaimed as Tails began chuckling.

"Tails, you made a joke, good 1, dude." Shadow said as he and Tails high 5d 1 another and Sonic kept staring at them devastatingly that he was in very big trouble.

Meanwhile Trigor and Vigor kept walking away from the mansion and Vigor took Trigor somewhere for him to murder and eat a cartoon character in order to become a true monster, but Trigor was a bit nervous.

"Come on, Vigor, you know I can't do this." Trigor said.

"Trigor, if you wanna make Uncle Velgor proud, you gotta murder something." Vigor said.

"Or maybe I can find a very old cartoon character or video game character and just wait." Trigor said.

"Oh it's getting around, your thing at the fancy restaurant, you know how cartoon characters and video game characters speak, this, that, the other, how ya doin'? blast, forget about it, you're doomed for the rest of your entire life." Vigor said.

"Alright, seriously, I can't understand wise dude, so you gotta to be more specific." Trigor said.

"Specific? you want specific? be a monster for 1ce in your entire life." Vigor said as he smacked Trigor on the back of his head and Trigor whimpered in fear.

"What the heck am I gonna do?" Trigor asked as Vigor sighed in disbelief.

"Trigor, forget about it, alright? we do a couple of practice runs, badda-bing badda-boom, Uncle Velgor's proud that you're a monster, life goes on, you got it?" Vigor said.

"Alright, I got it." Trigor said as Vigor covered Trigor's mouth by smirking.

"Bingo, right there, dead ahead, television dinner, it doesn't get easier than that." Vigor said as Trigor began concentrating.

"Alright, come on, eye of the tiger, Vigor, I can do this, what if I can't do it?" Trigor asked.

"Then don't bother coming back home." Vigor said.

"Good point." Trigor said as he began walking around towards the entire group.

Meanwhile back with Tails and Shadow they kept joking around with Sonic.

"Zap him on the right ear again." Shadow said as Tails zapped Sonic's right ear and Sonic was screaming in fear through the red duct tape.

Tails chuckled.

"I like the crazy face that he makes." Shadow said as the fun and games didn't last forever when they saw Trigor coming towards them.

"Tails!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Look out!" Tails shouted as he and Shadow ran away supersonic fast leaving Sonic behind.

Sonic looked around just as he managed to get his arm outta the green rope and he ripped the red duct tape off his mouth which was causing him to panic in fear.

"Hey, you guys? don't leave me here alone, come on, there could be monsters out there." Sonic said in fear as he began feeling a hot warm breath behind him and he turned around and saw Trigor with his mouth wide open that he was gonna eat him, but not really.

Sonic screamed in fear trying to escape the green rope, but it was no use, he just kept on screaming in fear.

"Oh no, wait, I'm terribly sorry, no, I'm not gonna…" Trigor said as Vigor interrupted him.

"Trigor, do it like this." Vigor said as he showed him how to eat like a real monster.

"Good grief." Trigor said as he began licking Sonic's head, but Trigor gagged in disgust.

"Just get over it, wait 1 single minute, do me 1 favor, but don't chew me up, I'm not made for that." Sonic said.

"I'm not gonna eat you." Trigor whispered to Sonic.

"Don't do the entire head trip thing with me, dude!" Sonic said.

"Listen to me, don't move 'til I tell you to." Trigor said as he growled and cut the green rope.

"Back up!" Trigor exclaimed as he pretended to eat Sonic which was forming a great big cloud of dust.

"That's it, Trigor, there you go, buddy, that's it, move those arms around, dude, dig in." Vigor said as Sonic stared at Trigor looking a bit confused about what Trigor was doing.

"Look, I'm just pretending so that you can get away, now when I turn around, you take off." Trigor said as he turned around pretending to eat.

"Tastes just like hot turkey sandwiches." Trigor said as Vigor smacked his right hand on his forehead and groaned.

"Oh no, no." Vigor said with a groan as Trigor turned himself around and saw that Sonic was still there.

"What the heck did I tell you?" Trigor asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't get it, you want me to go right now?" Sonic asked.

"What the heck are you doing? just go!" Trigor exclaimed.

"That does it, I had enough from up here!" Vigor shouted as he growled and began running around towards Sonic.

"Good grief!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"Hurry, run away, no, Vigor, wait!" Trigor exclaimed as Vigor didn't listen to him 'cause he was still chasing Sonic.

Sonic kept running around supersonic fast.

"Get your dude, get your dude!" Sonic exclaimed as Vigor was getting close to murdering Sonic, but suddenly a great big maple tree branch snapped off the maple tree and landed right on Vigor's head which was causing him to fall over near Sonic.

Very far away Tails and Shadow heard a distant rumbling and they both turned around and saw a great big cloud of dust.

Meanwhile back with Sonic he crouched down shaking in fear just as the dust began clearing up and Sonic slowly turned around and saw that Vigor wasn't moving around.

Trigor gasped in shock.

"Vigor!" Trigor exclaimed in shock as he removed the maple tree branch off Vigor.

"Trigor?" Vigor asked as he coughed silently.

"Trigor, is that you?" Vigor asked.

"I'm here for you, Vigor." Trigor said.

"Come closer, Trigor." Vigor said as Trigor came closer to him.

"Yeah, Vigor, what is it?" Trigor asked.

"I'm feeling so cold." Vigor whispered to Trigor.

"That's just because we're big and tough." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him.

"Ow…." Trigor said.

"Goofball….." Vigor said as he gasped and closed his eyes and he was now deceased.

"Vigor, no…" Trigor said tearfully.

"Noooooooooooo!" Trigor wailed.

"This is my entire fault, I'm so sorry, Vigor." Trigor said as he patted his deceased brother's head.

"How am I ever gonna explain this to Uncle Velgor?" Trigor asked tearfully.

"Good grief!" Trigor sobbed in humiliation as the great big cloud of dust formed around causing Sonic to back away near Vigor's deceased body.

Sonic noticed that somebody was pointing something near his back and he yelped and stuck his hands up in mid-air and he turned himself around and moved around karate style.

"Back away, I'm crazy, I'm trippin'!" Sonic shouted as he was making Kung Fu noises and unknown to him Tails and Shadow watched in amazement on what had happened and Sonic kept doing the karate moves 'til he hit Tails' right leg by accident.

"Ow, what the…." Tails said as Sonic screamed in fear and Tails and Shadow screamed in fear back at him and Sonic screamed in fear again just as Tails and Shadow screamed in fear hanging on to 1 another.

Sonic went behind Vigor's deceased body while taking cover.

"Don't attack us, we're terribly sorry, it was all Tails' idea!" Shadow exclaimed as Tails nodded his head in agreement, but he stared at Shadow and Sonic stared at them looking a bit confused.

"Sonic, did you murder that monster?" Tails asked as Sonic began thinking about the question Tails was asking him and if he told them that the maple tree branch murdered Vigor Tails and Shadow would continue where they left off unless he answered them in a different way by fibbing.

Sonic smirked and stood on Vigor's deceased body.

"Uh yeah right, exactly how it looks? that's how it is." Sonic said.

"What the crap happened?" Shadow asked as Sonic smirked.

"Oh so you really wanna know what the heck happened?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, Sonic, you're standing on a monster." Shadow said.

"Go on, Sonic." Tails said.

"Well I'll tell you what the heck happened." Sonic said.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Sonic began his story not only in front of Tails and Shadow, but everybody else and everybody came around him listening to his story while Amy sat on the stair steps right near him.

Sonic began telling his story to all of the cartoon characters and video game characters.

"Big old monster about 30 feet long, so he's running around at me, right? with teeth like razor blades and I was like 'You're gonna come at me like that? you're gonna come at the 'P' like that'?" Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic, do the muscle thing, the muscle thing." Amy said.

"Oh yeah right." Sonic said as he was flexing his right muscle.

"So I told that dude, 'You see this dude?' and I pointed like this, well he's got a cousin and he lives right around here and I think it's time for a little bit of family fun time!" Sonic and Amy exclaimed as they both laughed in unison just as the crowd cheered and Amy smiled just as she stood right next to him looking very cheerful.

"You see, Shadow, I told you we were right here." Tails said.

"Pardon me, pardon me, move it!" Scarlet Garcia exclaimed as she shoved them aside.

"Oh sorry about that, she seems so nice when she's on television." Shadow said as Scarlet Garcia walked around right in front of Sonic and she was holding the red and blue microphone just as she lightly pushed Amy right next to the camera woman.

"Sonic, Scarlet Garcia, as the 1st dude in history to ever take on a monster and win, tell me, does this mean you're now protector of the city, the new action hero in town?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"Scarlet, I'm keeping up the good work, but can I please call you Scarlet?" Sonic asked.

"Of course, Sonic." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Every single monster that tries to mess around in Sonic Town is going down!" Sonic exclaimed as all of the cartoon characters and video game characters cheered while watching Sonic on the big screen on the building.

Blaze and Omega who was carrying Blaze's shopping bags watched the big television screen seeing Sonic.

"Yeah right, it's poetic, in the heat, I always get poetic." Sonic said.

"Sonic, hmm…..Sonic." Blaze said.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Knuckles got right next to Sonic.

"Get outta here, any further questions will be filled in by me." Knuckles said.

"And you are?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"I'm his manager, Knuckles the Echidna." Vector said.

"And I'm his financial advisor!" Crazy Chuck shouted as everybody stared at him and Crazy Chuck became embarrassed.

"You wanna see my sock puppets?" Crazy Chuck asked as he got out his sock puppets.

"Hello there." Crazy Chuck said in 1 of his sock puppets' voice.

"Can you excuse us for 1 single minute?" Sonic asked as he and Knuckles turned themselves around and began their conversation.

"My manager?" Sonic asked.

"Dude, you're a superstar, we're gonna make a fortune." Knuckles said.

"What about the 9 g's?" Sonic asked.

"Forget about the 9 g's, from now on, we're partners." Knuckles said.

"So what are we speaking about?" Sonic asked.

"I'm thinking about the cash split." Knuckles said.

"That's awesome!" Sonic said.

"You get 16, I get 32." Knuckles said as Sonic frowned at him.

"I don't think so, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Speak to me." Knuckles said.

"You get 23." Sonic said.

"32." Knuckles said.

"49." Sonic said.

"Dude, you're going the wrong way." Sonic said.

"50-50." Sonic and Knuckles said in unison.

"Are you proud of yourself, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"No, Knuckles, are you?" Sonic asked.

"No, Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Deal!" Sonic and Knuckles exclaimed in unison as they began doing their handshakes and they faced the crowd to continue where they left off.

"My manager and I are now prepared to take on your questions." Sonic said.

"Sonic, are you gonna continue working here at the Dragon Wash?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"Please, Scarlet, I hardly work here now." Sonic said as the entire crowd laughed uncontrollably in unison.

"Keep it up, dude, you're slaying them." Knuckles said.

"No way, he's slaying monsters." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Hey, that's great, I like that, Sonic the monster slayer." Knuckles said.

"Wow, a monster slayer!" Alvin, Simon and Theodore exclaimed in unison.

"You heard it here 1st, but from now on, if any single monster tries to bother this city, it's his funeral service." Scarlet Garcia said as Sonic was flexing his muscles on the big screen.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like Sonic is now the richest and the greatest so just read and review."

Chapter 6: Sonic's fortune

Meanwhile back in the mansion the devastation had just begun for the murderous passing away of Vigor and Velgor was just standing there with his fiancé, Spooky who was weeping silently on his right shoulder and he just stood there just as the other monsters picked up Vigor's purple casket and buried him and Velgor and Spooky just stood there to see Vigor's tombstone that said: 'Here lies Vigor, A Big Tough Monster Who Fought For His Entire Life' 1 more time.

Inside the mansion Dr. Eggman just finished the song dedicated to Vigor.

"Vigor, we'll miss you." Dr. Eggman said.

"For Vigor." the other monsters said as they began toasting for Vigor.

Meanwhile Velgor and Silver just stood there just as 1 of the monsters began speaking about Vigor's murderous passing away.

"It's a terrible thing, Velgor, everybody loved Vigor, might whoever did this pass away in a thousand deaths and might his motionless body rot in the fiery depths of doom." Gary said as Velgor stared at him and sighed devastatingly.

"Thanks for your kind thoughts, Gary." Velgor said as Gary nodded his head.

"Oh and may Trigor be found safe and sound too, I just hope he's alright." Gary aid as he left.

"Oh, Trigor….." Velgor said devastatingly with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, boss." Silver said as he was pouring himself some diet root beer.

"I just said some things to him, we gotta find him." Velgor said.

"We're searching everywhere, forget about it, he'll turn up real soon." Silver said.

"What the heck is wrong with him? why's he gotta be so different? Vigor, the lord rests his soul he was perfect, perfect." Velgor said as he didn't realize that Trigor stood outside by the window watching him and Trigor looked very devastated that he would never become the true monster within him and Trigor never had any choice but to run away 'cause Velgor would never accept him for who he really was.

"Oh, Silver, who could've done it?" Velgor asked as Dr. Eggman came over to him and cleared his throat.

"Velgor, at this most difficult time, please accept my deepest condolences." Dr. Eggman said.

"Thanks, Dr. Eggman, for honoring my nephew with your song." Velgor said.

"I got some news about the dude who took out Vigor." Dr. Eggman said as he accidentally farted in front of 1 of the monsters which was causing him to faint on the mansion floor.

"Dr. Eggman, let's speak over here." Velgor said as he and Dr. Eggman walked around towards the window to speak in peace.

"He came outta nowhere this dude and he calls himself 'the monster slayer'." Dr. Eggman said as Velgor cleared his throat knowing that Dr. Eggman had faced him in the wrong direction.

"Dr. Eggman, over here." Velgor said.

"Sorry about that, 'The monster slayer'." Dr. Eggman said.

"Where would I find him, Dr. Eggman?" Velgor asked.

"He's from Station Square, Velgor, that's all we could ever find." Dr. Eggman said as Velgor kissed his hands in honor.

"Thanks, Dr. Eggman, thanks." Velgor said as Dr. Eggman bowed down to him and left.

"Any requests?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"How 'bout that 'Bohemian Rhapsody' song?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"No way!" the other monsters exclaimed in unison.

"Silver…." Velgor said.

"Get Knuckles, he knows that city more than anybody, I wanna find this dude, I wanna know about him, where he lives, where he sleeps, he pops the teeth, I wanna know it, who's the monster slayer?" Velgor said as he wouldn't stop at anything to get his revenge about the dude that took out Vigor.

"Here he is, the monster slayer!" Vector exclaimed.

Meanwhile at the big city Sonic turned himself around wearing a black cape and red sunglasses.

Everybody began cheering for the new action hero in town and from comic books, Nickelodeon magazines, television commercials, action figures, video games and billboards he was now the richest and the greatest.

Later on Sonic went inside the elevator which was taking him above the city and the elevator doors opened just as Sonic walked around into his new home and Sonic's eyes widened in amazement that everything he dreamed about just came true and he was a somebody right now.

"Let's get this disco party started right now!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody disco danced for the disco dance party while Tails and Shadow were the DJs.

"There he is, the big S." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Pound that dude, pound it." Knuckles said as Sonic pounded his right fist.

"Sonic, raise the city, raise the city, dude!" Knuckles exclaimed as he continued disco dancing like a crazy echidna.

"Alright!" Sonic exclaimed as he backed away.

"Awesome!" Knuckles exclaimed as he continued disco dancing.

Just as Sonic backed away Amy entered the room holding something in her hands.

"Amy, you made it." Sonic said as he was about to hug her.

"Wait, Sonic, you're gonna break my gift." Amy said.

"Come on, Amy, you didn't need to me anything, what'd you get me?" Sonic asked

"Well, Sonic, what does every single bachelor pad need?" Amy said as she showed him his gift which was a red lava lamp.

"A red lava lamp? how'd you know I like lava lamps? you know what, Amy? I'm gonna put it right next to my other 1." Sonic said as Amy smiled, but her eyes widened in amazement when she saw a big blue lava lamp and this penthouse had everything.

"Hey come on, Amy, I wanna show you the greatest thing about this place." Sonic said as Amy walked around over to the balcony right next to Phineas and they stared at the beautiful viewing.

"How wonderful is this viewing, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Above the city, it's wonderful." Amy said as she gasped in amazement.

"I know, Amy, it's beautiful, right?" Sonic asked.

"Just like you and your new apartment, it's, wow, awesome." Amy said as she was hoping that Sonic didn't hear that he's wonderful.

"What I'm really trying to say is that I'm very proud of you." Amy said.

"Yeah right, Amy, it was nothing, you know, really, hey, you know what? stay right here, don't move away from this spot, I'll be right back, gal, you are gonna flip." Sonic said as he left the balcony to get something for Amy.

Amy began checking her peppermint breath and hoping that this was the time to tell him how she really felt about him.

"I'm back, Amy." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you're back." Amy said as Sonic chuckled and walked around towards her holding something familiar behind his back.

"You know what, Amy? where I am right now, this entire new life I got, all of my dreams and visions coming true in a weird sort of way….well, I never could've done it without you." Sonic said.

"Oh sure you could, Sonic, but probably not." Amy said with a chuckle.

"Amy, here you go." Sonic said as he showed her a little red box.

"Oh, Sonic." Amy said as she thought it was a jewelry necklace.

"I know, Amy, I'm terribly sorry that it took so long." Sonic said as he apologized.

"Oh that's alright." Amy said as things were going great.

Sonic opened the lid and showed her the same dark pink chaos emerald from before.

"My dark pink chaos emerald" Amy said as Sonic showed her the dark pink chaos emerald along with the other chaos emeralds forming a beautiful necklace.

"With love and interest, now I'll never forget anything and I would never forget who my close friends are." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic….." Amy said as she was just a little bit crushed, but it was very nice that he gave her the light pink gem and she and Sonic both chuckled and Sonic stared at her just as Amy smiled at him.

"Amy, I…." Sonic said as their beautiful minute got interrupted by Blaze.

"Oh hi there, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah right, Blaze, we're just speaking." Amy said.

"No way, hey, Blaze, you're here, oh you gotta meet my close friend, Amy." Sonic said

"Your close friend? oh that's nice, so you won't mind if I borrow him for a bit, will you?" Blaze asked as Amy shook her head.

Sonic and Blaze walked around inside just as Blaze looked at Amy and Amy watched them going inside and sighed devastatingly that she was so close of telling Sonic how she was feeling.

Meanwhile inside the apartment Sonic and Blaze walked around inside, holding hands while everybody continued disco dancing.

"Well look who's a somebody after all." Blaze said while smirking as Sonic chuckled.

"Well, Blaze, you know….." Sonic said as Kaleb entered the penthouse breathing and looked terrified.

"Monsters, on the edge of the city, they're tough and vicious!" Kaleb exclaimed in fear as everybody began screaming in fear and ran away to take cover.

"Monsters!" Sonic exclaimed as he hid right behind Blaze.

"Alright, everybody go back home to your loved 1s, spend the last 2 hours that you got with 1 another." Sonic said as everybody stopped screaming in fear and running around and they stared at him while Blaze stepped aside.

Sonic looked at them.

"Oh I mean…that's the way it used to be around here, we had been all scrambling around for cover and stuff, but not since Sonic came to town." Sonic said as everybody cheered while Sonic spoke to Blaze.

"So, Blaze, sweetie, just wait right over here and I'll be right back, I'm gonna go take care of the monsters." Sonic said as he walked around towards the elevator with a nervous look.

"Go get 'em, dude!" Knuckles exclaimed while cheering for Sonic.

"Biceps and triceps!" Sonic exclaimed as he laughed and growled brave and heroically.

"Alright, Sonic!" Espio exclaimed as he cheered for him as well.

"Go get 'em, Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed as everybody continued cheering and whistling while Blaze just stood there.

Sonic continued growling just as the doors closed on him.

Sonic began sobbing and wailing knowing that he would be in very big trouble.

ToonBoyDan: "Well here's the next chapter where we'll find out about Trigor's secret so just read and review."

Chapter 7: Trigor's secret

Meanwhile that night 2 blue and red monsters named Jack and James were walking around the city looking for Trigor.

"Trigor!" Jack called out to him.

"Where the heck is he? Trigor!" Jack called out to him again as James smacked him on the back of his head.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing? there's a monster slayer out there, do you wanna be next?" James asked.

"Oh yeah right." Jack said as he began whispering loudly.

"Trigor!" Jack silently shouted as Henry rolled his eyes just as he and Jack continued looking for Trigor.

Meanwhile Sonic was hiding in the bushes when the monsters were walking around.

Sonic sighed in relief.

"Whoa, that was close." Sonic said.

"Very close indeed." Trigor's voice said as Sonic looked up very slowly and saw that Trigor was right behind him looking down at him.

"Don't panic." Trigor said as Sonic smiled a bit and he was about to scream in fear, but Trigor covered his mouth and grabbed him.

"It's alright, we're safe and sound." Trigor said.

"Good grief, not you again." Sonic said while getting outta Trigor's grasp.

"Yeah right, AAAH! what the heck was that?" Trigor asked.

"Hey, what the heck is with you, dude?" Sonic asked as he was getting outta Trigor's grasp again.

Trigor shushed Sonic.

"He could be anywhere else." Trigor said.

"Who could it be?" Sonic asked.

"The monster slayer." Trigor said as Sonic got outta Trigor's grasp.

"There's no monster slayer out here." Sonic said as Trigor chuckled.

"Of course there is." Trigor said as Sonic mimicked Trigor's chuckle.

"No there's not, dude, trust me on this 1." Sonic said.

"Get a hold of yourself, dude, this is no time to go crazy!" Trigor exclaimed.

"No way, you're the 1 who's going crazy, crazy!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor sighed in relief.

"You're right, dude, I'm terribly sorry, I haven't been myself ever since the uh….the uh…..don't weep…." Trigor said tearfully as he collapsed on the flower bed weeping in anguish 'cause he would never forget about the incident when Vigor was murdered and he was never coming back home.

Sonic looked at Trigor in concern.

"No way, it's no big deal, just relax, dude." Sonic said as Trigor couldn't take it anymore.

"It's my entire fault, kind of, not really, but still, my own brother…." Trigor said tearfully.

"Look, you just need a little more time, dude and look, things are gonna work out." Sonic said.

"Do you really think so?" Trigor asked as he controlled himself.

"Yeah right, so look, I'm gonna take off and you can just go home, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright." Trigor said as he nodded his head.

"Hey good luck, dude." Sonic said as he began leaving, but Trigor grabbed him.

"Wait, stop, I didn't get your name." Trigor said.

"Sonic…" Sonic said as he introduced himself while trying to get outta Trigor's grasp 1ce again.

"I'm Trigor, hi there, wait 1 single minute, where do you live?" Trigor asked as Sonic got outta his grasp again.

"Trigor, where I come from, supersonic hedgehogs like me don't like getting grabbed by monsters." Sonic said.

"Sorry about that, Sonic." Trigor said.

"Now go home." Sonic said.

"But there's no home for me anymore, Sonic, don't you understand that?" Trigor asked.

"You're too big to be grabbing on me like that, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Take me home with you, Sonic you won't even notice I'm here. I'm like the invisible monster." Trigor said as he covered his eyes for a little while and he uncovered his eyes and stared at Sonic who was staring at him.

"Are you crazy, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"Please, Sonic, I'm begging you, don't leave me here alone." Trigor sobbed and begged as Sonic shushed him.

"Hey, put your hands on the wall where I can see them!" Alvin's voice exclaimed by the wall as Sonic and Trigor hid by the wall and Sonic shushed Trigor and began looking around until he saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"We got you!" Theodore exclaimed as Sonic sighed.

"Yo, Chipmunks, long time no see." Sonic said.

"Sonic….go for it!" the Chipmunks cheered in unison.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Check out my crazy burner." Simon said.

"Whoop, there it is." the Chipmunks said in unison as Sonic saw a picture of him riding on a giant monster.

"We hope you like it, Sonic." Theodore said.

"Wow, you guys really got some skills." Sonic said as he was very impressed with them.

"It's the wild style, dude." Alvin said.

"Hey, guys, what the heck did I tell you? you guys shouldn't be out here and besides it's not safe for the 3 of you to be out here all night long." Sonic said as he lightly pushed the Chipmunks away.

"It is now, Sonic, you're the monster slayer." Simon said.

"Monster slayer?" Trigor asked as he was a bit confused knowing that Sonic was a monster slayer.

"What the heck was that?" Theodore asked as Sonic coughed silently while covering Trigor.

"Sometimes I would be coughing for nothing, but look, I need you off those streets, seriously, get yourselves back home, I'll tell your caregivers that you're all doing crazy stuff." Sonic said as he watched the Chipmunks leave.

"See you later, Sonic!" Alvin exclaimed waving as he, Simon and Theodore left.

Sonic walked around back to the other corner where Trigor listened to the entire thing.

"Trigor, did you see what just happened here?" Sonic asked.

"I know, Sonic, they think you're the monster slayer, as if." Trigor said between chuckles as Sonic frowned at him.

"I don't usually appreciate your crazy tone actually." Sonic said as he began leaving and Trigor followed him.

"No, Sonic, wait up, I'm terribly sorry, seriously, I don't want you fed up with me and I definitely don't want you to….(Trigor Chuckled) slay me." Trigor said as he began laughing.

"Are you having such a good time, Trigor? are you enjoying yourself?" Sonic asked as Trigor continued laughing uncontrollably.

"Well for your information I'm the monster slayer, Sonic the monster slayer, that's what other people will be saying." Sonic said as he continued bowing down imagining that the other cartoon characters and video game characters continued cheering and whistling.

Trigor stopped laughing when he heard what Sonic just said.

"Wait, Sonic, you mean you…" Trigor said.

"Yeah, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"When the maple tree branch….." Trigor said as he gasped.

"Oh, Sonic you're a fibber." Trigor said.

"Hey come on, Trigor, I didn't fib, alright? alright, I fibbed, but it was a little fib, now come on, who's it gonna offend anyway? dude, I'm not explaining myself to you, you're on your own right now." Sonic said as he walked off.

"No problem, Sonic, and if the lord forbid, somebody should, I don't know find out the truth about the monster slayer on my way back…" Trigor said.

"You wouldn't, Trigor." Sonic said as he knew that Trigor would tell everybody the truth.

"Oh yes I would." Trigor said with a smirk.

Sonic didn't wanna be the laughing stock of the entire city and be a nobody again.

Sonic sighed and smiled while petting Trigor's head.

"Come here, Trigor, of course you can come with me, but you know that you're a monster, right? and I'm a monster slayer, so we can't be seen together forever, you got it?" Sonic asked.

"I got it, Sonic." Trigor said as he understood and followed Sonic to the city.

Meanwhile Sonic opened the sewer lid on the road checking to see if everybody was out there, but there was no sign of him or her out there.

"Alright, Trigor, follow my every single move and don't make 1 single sound." Sonic said.

"You got it, Sonic." Trigor said as he understood just as he heard his echo.

"Wow, an echo, echo!" Trigor exclaimed as he chuckled when he heard more of his echoes.

"Now batting for the Big Tough monsters…" Trigor said as Sonic hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow, it's not alright to hit." Trigor said.

Sonic removed the lid and climbed up on the road.

Trigor began climbing up, but without warning he was stuck due to his big monster body.

Sonic grabbed Trigor's hands and pulled him out, but suddenly they heard somebody speaking.

Sonic pulled Trigor outta the sewers and took cover by the building.

Sonic saw Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi walking around.

Sonic watched them walking around and signaled Trigor to follow him.

Sonic began doing some kung fu moves towards the mailbox and ran around towards the garage by the dragon wash.

Sonic pushed the red button to open the door for Trigor and he signaled him to come on.

Trigor smiled and began following Sonic's moves, but without warning he began tumbling towards trashcans and mailboxes making a lot of loud noises.

Trigor crashed into the dumpster and entered the garage.

Sonic had quite enough of it.

"Get your tail in here, Trigor!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Do you think anybody heard that, Sonic?" Trigor asked as he clonked his head on the door and came inside.

Sonic groaned, but he was hoping that nobody was awake.

"Hey, who the heck was that?" Crazy Chuck asked as he opened the door to his apartment.

"Hey, who the heck is out here?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"Hey, Crazy Chuck." Sonic said as Crazy Chuck smiled at him.

"Hey, I thought I heard something, Sonic, did you get that tiger?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"You got no idea, Crazy Chuck." Phineas said.

"Hey, that's great, well, I gotta go, my favorite television show's on." Crazy Chuck said as he closed the door and began watch television and Sonic heard him laughing uncontrollably inside his apartment and he came inside the garage and closed the door.

"Alright, Trigor, we're safe and sound from now on." Sonic said.

"Wow, hey, a bed." Trigor said as he came on the bed relaxing himself.

"Oh that's good, yeah, snuggly, buggly, wuggly." Trigor said as he cuddled Sonic and gave him a noogie.

"I like you, dude, you're my new close friend." Trigor said.

"Whoa, hang on, cut it out, you wanna be close friends? fine, but we gotta put down some rules, rule # 1: no snuggly, buggly, whatever that just was." Sonic said.

"You got it, Sonic, anything else?" Trigor asked.

"Rule # 2, and this is the most important rule, in the event that possibly you're starved to death….." Sonic said as Trigor cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, Sonic, I'm not gonna eat anybody, just in case if you didn't notice, I'm different from the other monsters, so let's put it this way and leave it that way, good night." Trigor said as he was a bit nervous 'cause he didn't wanna eat anybody like Sonic.

"Define the word 'different', Trigor." Sonic said.

"You'll laugh, Sonic." Trigor said as he turned over to the other side of the bed.

"I'm not gonna laugh, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Well that's what you always say, so then what happens later on? you laugh." Trigor said.

"Trigor, I give you my every single word." Sonic said as he held up his right hand promising that he wouldn't laugh.

Trigor sighed and sat right down on the bed.

"Alright, Sonic, I'll tell you, I'm…I'm a vegetarian monster." Trigor said as he covered his head with the green pillow ignoring the laughter from Sonic and he stared at him realizing that Sonic didn't laugh.

Sonic tried not to laugh.

"Hold it, Trigor, so that's it?" Sonic asked as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"What do you mean that's it, Sonic? you're the 1st supersonic hedgehog I ever told, I'm so tired of keeping it a secret and my Uncle Velgor, he'll never appreciate me for who I really am, what the heck is going on with me?" Trigor asked.

"Nothing's wrong with you, dude, I think all monsters should be just like you." Sonic said.

"Gosh, Sonic, that's nice of you to say." Trigor said.

"And quit blaming yourself for what happened, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Really, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"If you wanna blame anybody, Trigor, blame me, if I hadn't been there in the 1st place none of this would've happened." Sonic said as he walked away.

"Wow, if Uncle Velgor knew that, he would ice you for sure." Trigor said as Sonic stopped and turned himself around.

"Ice, what the heck is he, Trigor? the monster father or something?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right." Trigor said.

"What the heck do you mean yeah right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, Sonic, he is." Trigor said as Sonic's eyes and ears began twitching and Sonic gulped nervously in fear.

"Hey, Sonic, are you alright?" Trigor asked as Sonic didn't answer him.

Sonic was now terrified that if Velgor found out he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

ToonBoyDan "Good grief, it can't get any worse for Sonic, can it? here's where Amy finds Trigor in the dragon wash garage, so just read and review."

Chapter 8: Sonic is busted

Meanwhile back at Sonic's apartment Tails and Shadow were playing a video game on the plasma television screen when they saw Sonic getting eaten up by a monster in the video game and they were the only 1s who were inside while everybody left to get some rest.

"I told you, Shadow!" Tails exclaimed.

"I'm doing it, Tails." Shadow said.

"A, B, double C, Z, left, right, up and down." Tails said as he was helping Shadow out.

"Left and right, I got it." Shadow said as he and Tails continued playing their video game while Knuckles was on the blue wireless cell phone with a fed up look on his face.

"Oh yeah? well I got news for you, the monster slayer made me his manager, so I'm now what I like to call untouchable, do you hear me?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed as he entered the living room panicking in fear.

"Hey, Sonic." Tails and Shadow said in unison as they were still playing their favorite video game.

Sonic saw himself getting eaten up by a monster again.

"Oh hey, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Hey, here he is, my close friend the monster slayer, so now you gotta pay me protection." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, the deal is off, that monster I murdered was Velgor's nephew!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"I know, Sonic, isn't it great?" Knuckles asked.

"Well not if he finds out." Sonic said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Sonic? I got him on the cell phone right now." Knuckles said as Sonic gasped in fear knowing that Velgor had found out already.

"That's right, Velgor, I got the monster slayer right here in front of me." Knuckles said as Sonic told him to shut the heck up, but Knuckles nodded his head and gave him a big thumb up.

"And he's gonna slay you and all of your monsters." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, shut the heck up, shut the heck up." Sonic said in fear.

"Hey, that's great, I like it, shut the heck up, Velgor, shut the heck up!" Knuckles exclaimed as Sonic sighed knowing that he was in very big trouble.

"What the…..? dude, he wants to speak to you." Knuckles said.

"No way, Knuckles, I'm not here." Sonic said as he backed away.

"Yeah right, he's right over here." Knuckles said as he gave Sonic the blue cell phone.

Sonic took the blue cell phone from Knuckles.

"Hello….." Sonic said gently.

"Shut the heck up?! shut the heck up?! you don't tell me to shut the heck up, I tell you to shut the heck up!" Velgor shouted as he heard a beeping sound on the on line signal.

"Hello….." Velgor said.

"Hey, how the heck are you doing? let me have a good tasty pizza with everything on it, mushrooms, meatballs, green peppers….." Silver said as Velgor cut him off.

"Silver!" Velgor shouted.

"Oh hi there, boss, why the heck are you working in some pizza joint?" Silver asked.

"Get off the telephone!"Velgor shouted.

"But I'm starving." Silver said as he hung up.

Velgor sighed and continued from where he left off.

"My dudes are coming for you, monster slayer and they're gonna tear you apart arm from arm!" Velgor shouted as he hung up the wireless telephone.

Sonic slumped down on the futon knowing that he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

"Come on, Sonic, who's your dude? who takes good care of you? alright, dudes, the game's over, it's time to get busy." Knuckles said as he turned off their video game.

"Oh come on, Knuckles, I was winning!" Tails exclaimed as Shadow sighed just as he saw 2 scraps on the floor.

"Tails, weren't you suppose to pick those up from the disco dance party?" Shadow asked as he began picking them up and Tails stopped him.

"Hold it right there, Shadow, those 2 are mine." Tails said.

"Wait, what the crap?" Shadow asked.

"That's Henry and that's June, Henry's very crazy and June is the serious 1, but just get them together forever and hang on to your sides." Tails said as Shadow picked up the scraps and smirked.

"It was nice meeting both of you." Shadow said as he crumbled them up.

Tails gasped in shock.

"Shadow, you filthy murderer!" Tails exclaimed as he began chasing Shadow who was very ticked, but Knuckles grabbed both of them while leaving.

"Knuckles, you got it all wrong, dude!" Sonic exclaimed as he followed him.

"They're gonna write songs about you, Sonic." Knuckles said as the elevator doors closed right in front of Sonic.

"Knuckles, come on, dude!" Sonic exclaimed as he pushed the green button repeatedly.

"Maybe I can help you, Sonic." Blaze voice said as Sonic turned around and saw Blaze sitting on the futon and Sonic smiled at her.

"Hey, Blaze, what are you doing here? you just seem popping up outta places." Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic, you said for me to wait, so…(Blaze clapped her hands when the beautiful music began playing in the background and the lights came on) I was waiting." Blaze said as Sonic chuckled nervously just as the elevator doors opened up.

"Look, Blaze, I don't got enough time for the hand clapping make the lights go on music playing in the dark sort of thing." Sonic said.

"What are you terrified of, Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"Terrified? yeah right, Blaze, that's hilarious, I'm not terrified of anything, it's just that…Ohhhhhh.…" Sonic said as he relaxed while Blaze began massaging his shoulders.

"Oh, baby cakes, you're so tense." Blaze said as she continued massaging Sonic's shoulders.

"Yeah right, Blaze, I was so stressed out lately, you know, protecting the city, I do that all by myself and you know that it's just crazy." Sonic said.

"Well it's just too much, Sonic, it's piling up." Blaze said.

"Yeah right, you know what, Blaze? 1 thing above the other, actually, I was thinking about retiring." Sonic said as Blaze put Sonic against the big red lava lamp.

"You don't wanna do that, Sonic." Blaze said.

"I don't?" Sonic asked.

"You just worked your way to get above and you don't want to go back down there, do you?" Blaze asked.

"No way, Blaze, no I don't." Sonic said.

"You can just show them whose boss, Sonic, and those monsters can leave you alone." Blaze said.

"Yeah, Blaze, you're absolutely right." Sonic said as he began looking for Trigor.

"Trigor…" Sonic said as he left the apartment which was leaving Blaze smiling at him.

Meanwhile Sonic went back to the garage to speak with Trigor 'cause he got a plan so the other monsters wouldn't bother him again and he opened the door and looked for Trigor.

"Trigor, where the heck are you?" Sonic asked as he jumped nervously when he saw Amy staring at him.

"Hi there, Sonic." Amy said.

"Amy, what the heck are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"What, Sonic? did you forget something?" Amy asked as Sonic looked around.

"Well maybe you forgot….your monster!" Amy exclaimed angrily as Trigor continued sipping his blueberry banana milkshake when he saw Sonic.

"Hi there, Sonic." Trigor said.

"Uh…monster, run for your entire life, Amy, I'll cover you, hurry, before it's too late, go on without me!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh, quit it, Sonic, your pet monster here told me everything." Amy said angrily.

"Good grief, Trigor, why the heck would you do that?" Sonic asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"I don't know, Sonic, I like her." Trigor said.

"Thanks, I like you too." Amy said as she smiled, but it didn't last forever when she got fed up with Sonic.

"Sonic, what the heck were you thinking? bringing him in here?" Amy asked angrily.

"No, Amy, I'm still working out the kinks." Sonic said.

"Kinks? you fibbed, Sonic, everybody thinks you slayed the monster!" Amy shouted angrily.

"Who the heck am I to tell them that they're wrong, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"How could you fib in front of me, Sonic?! me!" Amy shouted angrily.

"Don't take it personally, Amy, come on, I fibbed in front of everybody!" Sonic exclaimed in fear as Amy looked a bit hurt that Sonic….not only fibbed in front of her, but he fibbed in front of everybody.

"Alright, Amy, look, I'm terribly sorry, I totally betrayed you, but listen, I got 1 little problem that I need to take care of." Sonic said.

"And what's that, Sonic?" Amy asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"Monsters are coming to get me!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"And they should, I mean, what did you expect? you would take credit for murdering a monster and everything would be fine for the rest of your entire life?" Amy asked angrily.

"Uh…..yeah right, but, hey, don't you worry about it, me and Trigor got it and we're gonna fix it." Sonic said.

"Whoa, wait a minute, I don't want any part of this." Trigor said.

"Too late now, vegetarian monster, they're looking for you too." Sonic said.

"Point taken, so what's the plan?" Trigor asked.

"Well, this is what we're gonna do." Sonic said as he began making his plan.

"Alright, here's the plan: Sonic, you tell the truth and you, go back home." Amy said angrily as Trigor and Sonic looked at her and at 1 another 'til they began laughing.

Sonic continued just as he held up the brush full of red paint.

"Alright, Trigor, look, this is what we're gonna do, we're gonna paint you up all bloody, a great big mess, right? then you're gonna run out there and meet the other monsters right before they get here and you're gonna say 'Stop, don't do that, don't go any further, that monster slayer's crazy, dude, he beat me senseless, he's a stone cold murderer, dude!' then you could tell them I'm big and tough and tell them I'm very handsome, throw that in and say I'm the coolest." Sonic said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"You're going way too far, Sonic." Amy said.

"Well, actually, he hasn't gone very far enough." Trigor said as he was looking out the window.

"Exactly, Trigor….what did you say?" Sonic asked.

"You need to slay a monster and I need to disappear, so here's what we're gonna do." Trigor said as Sonic began listening for what Trigor's plan was.

ToonBoyDan: "Well we hope that you stay tuned for the 1st fight so just read and review."

Chapter 9: Pretending to fight

Meanwhile back at the city Scarlet Garcia was on film, but she looked a bit frightened.

"This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live, we just confirmed reports of a….." Scarlet Garcia said as Vector ran around screaming in fear.

"Monster!" Vector exclaimed in fear as he and the others ran around past Scarlet Garcia screaming in fear.

Trigor ran around in the city just as everybody continued screaming and running around and taking cover and he pretended that he was gonna attack everybody which was a part of the plan from last night.

"Look, it's the monster slayer!" Scarlet Garcia exclaimed as the camera woman used the television camera and saw Sonic.

Sonic stood right on the Mystery Machine wearing a black cape and it was time to take on the monster.

Sonic turned himself around and posed as an action hero, but the strong wind blew the black cape and covered him.

Sonic removed the black cape and chuckled.

Sonic shouted and ran around supersonic fast holding out his right fist just as Trigor ran around near the road and towards him growling and they kept going towards 1 another until Sonic punched Trigor's right eye which was sending him crashing through the billboard.

"Holy shrimp boat, did we get that?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

Meanwhile at the dragon wash Amy was writing on the papers just as Espio was right by her desk seeing Sonic on television.

"Hey, Amy, Sonic is on television." Espio said as Amy turned herself around and saw Sonic showing off.

Amy rolled her eyes and continued doing her work while the crew joined up watching Sonic.

Meanwhile back at the city Trigor and Sonic hid by the stone wall just as Trigor cringed in pain and held his right eye due to the punch Sonic gave him.

"Do you hear that, Trigor? they're going crazy, dude, they like us." Sonic said.

"They like you, but they hate me, can we switch sides? I can be the supersonic hedgehog slayer and they'll never see it coming." Trigor said.

"Come on, Trigor, you sell this, you'll never need to go back home again, you can just begin a new life, now give me a growl." Sonic said.

"Alright, Sonic." Trigor said as he began purring just as Sonic sighed.

Trigor cleared his throat and growled real loud right near Sonic's face and that growl got everybody's attention right by the building.

Trigor stopped growling.

"Like that, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"That was very good, Trigor, let's go." Sonic said as they continued where they left off just as Sonic ran around supersonic fast and Trigor was chasing him passing Scarlet Garcia.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash everybody continued watching the fight scene while Knuckles was on the cell phone speaking to Velgor.

"Is that all you got? do you understand how big my client is? turn on your television screen." Knuckles said.

Meanwhile back at the fight scene Trigor ran around closely towards Sonic chomping his teeth to catch him.

"Trigor, Trigor, Trigor!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor caught him in his mouth and everybody including Amy gasped back at the dragon wash.

"Turn off your television screen, turn off your television screen." Knuckles said on the cell phone.

Meanwhile back at the city everybody stared at Trigor, but they took cover quickly when Trigor turned himself around and Trigor was looking for Sonic.

"Don't swallow me." Sonic said from inside Trigor's mouth.

"Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"No, Trigor, it's Mr. Skullhead, off course it's me, why did you do that?" Sonic asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sonic." Trigor said as he put his hands to his nose and was about to begin sneezing.

"No, Trigor, 'sorry' is when you step on somebody's foot at the movie theater, 'sorry' is when you say 'when's the baby boy or girl due?' and it turns out the person's just the way she is and this is just as far away from 'sorry' just as you could possibly get." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I think I'm gonna sneeze." Trigor said as he was about to begin sneezing.

"No, Trigor, just open up very nice and easy." Sonic said as Trigor began opening his mouth very nice and easy just as Sonic strained and everybody including Alvin, Simon and Theodore watched hoping that it was Sonic and suddenly Sonic opened Trigor's mouth just as everybody cheered and flashed the cameras.

"Are you dudes not entertained? you couldn't possibly handle the truth, you got me at the power of kung fu!" Sonic exclaimed.

Amy looked a bit confused when she saw Sonic on the television screen and she shook her head while Knuckles was on the cell phone.

"Turn your television screen back on, what the heck are you doing turning your television screen off?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic began riding Trigor like a rodeo cowboy while everybody continued cheering and whistling.

Meanwhile Silver and the other monsters ran around towards the city by the order of Velgor.

Sonic began using Trigor as a barrel just as Trigor began getting very ill.

Silver and the others continued looking for Sonic to settle the final score with him.

"This city is very big, how are we supposed to find the monster slayer around here?" Silver asked as he and the other monsters heard Trigor wailing from very far away just as Trigor was thrown around.

Trigor fell over on the wooden bridge while Sonic flexed his muscles, but it didn't last forever when he saw Silver and the other monsters.

Silver watched Sonic finding out if he was really great and Sonic knew this was the time for the big finale.

Sonic pulled Trigor's red and blue tail just as Trigor pretended to struggle in pain.

"This is it, Trigor, the big finish, just like we practiced." Sonic said.

"The spinning monster?" Trigor asked while grinning.

"Yep, the spinning monster." Sonic said as he began picking Trigor up, but he was a bit too heavy for him.

"A little bit of help here, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry, Sonic." Trigor said as Sonic managed to lift Trigor up and spun him around for the big finish and he grabbed his red and blue tail and spun him around faster until he threw him around and Trigor screamed in fear just as he got thrown around and without warning he smashed into the screen of the building and began falling over to his near death experience.

Trigor continued screaming just as Sonic watched him.

"Curse you, monster slayer!" Trigor exclaimed as he wailed while falling over into the dark pit.

Trigor continued falling over until he came over to the other side and continued wailing and he began wailing silently and made a great big crashing sound.

Meanwhile back above Sonic sighed and came right on the Mystery Machine just as the light bulbs came outta the screen due to the crash.

"Yeah right, and you tell Velgor that I don't ever wanna see another monster on this city again, ever!" Sonic exclaimed as Silver and the other monsters retreated back to the caverns.

"Remember this name: Sonic the monster slayer!" Sonic exclaimed.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash the entire crowd cheered and whistled just as Knuckles cheered for Sonic himself.

"You see that? you see that?" Knuckles asked as Trigor went over to the secret pit finally finished with the job.

Meanwhile back above everybody continued cheering for Sonic's victory.

Blaze was in the crowd and she was very proud that Sonic had won so she walked around towards him and was gonna do something to him.

Blaze continued showing off right in front of the camera just as Blaze came by and she grabbed Sonic by touching him.

"Whoa, hey, Blaze…" Sonic said as he was interrupted when Blaze began kissing him.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash Amy smiled at Knuckles.

Knuckles smiled back at her and watched the television screen, but he quit smiling and everybody quit cheering and whistling.

Amy looked a bit confused and watched the television screen and what she saw made her gasp in shock 'cause she saw Sonic being kissed by Blaze.

"It seems the monster slayer not only conquered a few monsters today, but maybe a few hearts and souls? has the city's most awesome supersonic hedgehog ever been snapped up? I'm Scarlet Garcia here live watching the monster slayer getting kissed." Scarlet Garcia said as Amy was feeling very devastated just as she left her desk and Knuckles watched her leave knowing that she liked Sonic and it looked like Amy's heart was now broken and shattered.

ToonBoyDan: Good idea: Trigor beginning a new life

Bad idea: Amy being devastated 'cause Blaze is kissing Sonic and everything's not going very well so just read and review.

Chapter 10: Blaze left alone

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash Amy was reading the newspaper starting at the photograph of Sonic getting kissed by Blaze and she was fed up and devastated from what she just saw while Trigor was behind the curtain and he was gonna dress up as something else.

"Hey, Amy, can you give me the pink and yellow and 1s?" Trigor asked as Amy gave him the 2 cans of pink and yellow paint and she continued reading the newspaper.

"Thanks, Amy." Trigor said as Sonic came inside laughing.

"Look who just stepped in the room." Sonic said as he continued laughing just as Amy continued reading and she wasn't smiling at him.

"Yeah right." Trigor said.

"Sonic and Trigor, what a team, dude, give me that, give me some 5." Sonic said.

"High 5, low 5." Trigor said as he high 5d and low 5d with Sonic.

"Did you see me? I was all like….. (Sonic began making Kung Fu sounds) I was crazy." Sonic said.

"When you punched me, the entire crowd was…aahh!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Yeah right, they ate it up and it was like a Sonic explosion."

"How great was I, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"Oh, Trigor, you were the bomb." Sonic said.

"Thanks, Sonic, and hey, you, I was your great big finish on the news, great kiss, lover boy." Trigor said.

"Whoa, dude, that's privacy." Sonic said.

"Privacy? Sonic, the entire city saw you do it!" Amy exclaimed angrily as Sonic held her right hand, but she swiped her right hand away from him.

"Hey, somebody's in a very bad mood, come on, Amy, let me see that smiling face, show me that smiling face." Sonic said as he put both of his fingers between Amy's mouth by making her smile at him.

"Knock it off, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily as she pushed his arms away.

"What's gotten into you, Amy?" Sonic asked looking a bit confused.

"Me?! I swear, Sonic, sometimes I wanna take your big crazy head and just….." Amy said angrily as she punched her right hand real fast.

"Amy, what the heck is your problem?" Sonic asked.

"Problem? there's no problem, Sonic, I don't got a problem, Blaze is the only 1 with the problem." Amy said angrily.

"Hey, you guys….." Trigor said.

"Well, Amy, what do you got against Blaze?" Sonic asked in concern.

"Not my mouth, that's for sure." Amy said angrily as Trigor began cringing.

"What's going on around here?" Sonic asked as he was not knowing what Amy was speaking about.

"I'm gonna stay outta this 1." Trigor said as he hid behind the curtain.

"Why would you even care about Blaze anyway, Amy?" Sonic asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"I don't, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"You don't Amy?" Sonic asked.

"No way!" Amy shouted angrily.

"No way what, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"You guys wanna…" Trigor said as Sonic and Amy cut him off.

"No way!" Sonic and Amy shouted angrily in unison as it was making Trigor back away.

"Just tell me, Sonic, 'cause I'm curious, why the heck do you think she's interested in you? do you even think for 1 single minute that she would even like you if you weren't the richest and greatest monster slayer?" Amy asked angrily.

"Please don't fight and argue." Trigor said as Amy ignored him.

"Are you blind, Sonic?" Amy asked angrily.

"Well, Amy, at least she treats me like I'm somebody!" Sonic exclaimed angrily.

"Well, Sonic, would she like you if you were a nobody?!" Amy asked angrily.

"Nobody would like me if I was a nobody!" Sonic exclaimed angrily.

"I did, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily as she walked away from him.

Sonic was very shocked from what she just said and he stared at her and he just found out that she liked him this entire time and Amy continued looking very devastated and upset.

"Before the cash and before the fortunes and before the fib, to me you were a somebody, Sonic, but now you're nothing, but a fraud, a sham, a con and you're such a joker." Amy said angrily and devastatingly as Sonic just stared at her looking a bit upset ever since she admitted that she liked him.

"Here I am, ta-da, (singsong voice) I'm Lucky, the dragon washing pink and yellow monster." Trigor/Lucky said as he smiled at them, but his smiling face faded when he saw Sonic and Amy staring at 1 another terribly devastated and upset.

Amy sighed devastatingly and walked away from him.

"Amy…" Sonic said as he tried to say something to her.

"No, Sonic, just forget about it, just go already, 'cause I'm tired of hearing how everything you had in your entire life wasn't good enough, including me." Amy said angrily as Sonic tried to explain, but he was crushed and he began leaving the dragon wash garage devastatingly.

Amy watched him leave and began shedding tear drops.

"Amy?" Trigor/Lucky asked.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, go back and do it again." Amy said as Trigor/Lucky looked devastatingly at her knowing that she was in tear drops and he got rid of the tear drops.

"Hey come on, Amy, It'll be alright." Trigor/Lucky said as Amy smiled at him.

Meanwhile Sonic just closed the door of the garage and walked away from the dragon wash and he was still devastated and upset that Amy liked him all the time and he didn't know that after she confessed to him and he walked around in the city staring at the billboards of his fortunes, but he wasn't proud and cheerful about it.

"You couldn't possibly handle the truth, you got monster breath!" Sonic exclaimed on the television screen as Sonic sighed devastatingly and continued walking around and all he wanted was to become a somebody, but what about Amy? Sonic stared at another video of him drinking a diet root beer and he walked away from the city.

Later that night he saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore playing with the fire hydrant and cheering for Sonic and saw Madame Foster shouting at them and telling them to go home and get some shut eye.

Sonic chuckled a bit just as he saw them messing with Crazy Chuck who just woke up.

Sonic chuckled silently until he saw his new home that made him terribly upset and devastated.

Meanwhile at Sonic's penthouse Sonic entered the living room where Knuckles and the others were disco dancing, but he wasn't in the mood for that.

Sonic passed by not paying any attention to them.

Meanwhile Blaze who was sitting right next to Bonnie saw Sonic going over to the balcony and she was a bit concerned about him.

Sonic went outside and looked at the beautiful viewing and was still not proud and cheerful about it.

"Preparation S slays splitting headaches like Sonic slays monsters, oh, hey, Sonic." Chris said as Sonic waved at him just as Chris walked away and he sighed devastatingly while Blaze stood by the door.

"Amy's right, I am such a joker." Sonic said devastatingly as Blaze rolled her eyes, but smiled at him.

"Hey, Monster slayer, why are you out here? all of your close friends are inside." Blaze asked.

"Not all of my close friends." Sonic said.

"You mean that pink hedgehog girl at the dragon wash? forget about her, Sonic, she's a nobody." Blaze said as Sonic walked away from her.

"No, Blaze, I'm the nobody." Sonic said devastatingly as Blaze chuckled.

"Oh let me guess, Sonic, she told you that she likes you, is that it? well it's not like you're feeling the same way about her." Blaze said as she continued chuckling and what Blaze said was true Sonic was feeling the same way about Amy so he smiled at her.

"You know what, Blaze? I don't think it's gonna work out." Sonic said as he backed away.

"Wait, Sonic, are you leaving me alone?" Blaze asked as Sonic sighed and nodded, but he yelped in shock when he saw Blaze getting ticked off.

"Let me explain something to you, Sonic." Blaze said.

Meanwhile back inside Knuckles continued disco dancing with Vector until he and the others stopped and saw Blaze tapping Sonic against the glass door a couple of times and the door didn't even shatter.

"We're gonna disco like it's a disco party." Knuckles said.

"Oh, true love!" Knuckles exclaimed as he laughed along with the others.

Blaze tossed Sonic right against the wall 1 more time and walked away from Sonic who slid down the glass door.

ToonBoyDan: "Well bad luck for Blaze and we hope Sonic finds Amy in the nick of time so just read and review."

Chapter 11: Amy kidnapped

Meanwhile 1 morning Sonic just bought everything for Amy and this was his chance that he was gonna tell Amy that he likes her and he ran around towards the dragon Wash where Trigor/Lucky was working 'til he saw Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic." Trigor/Lucky said

"I can't speak right now, Trigor, I gotta find Amy, I gotta tell her I like her!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor/Lucky grinned and followed him just as everybody cheered for him.

"Way to go, Sonic!" Vector cheered.

Meanwhile at the office Tails and Shadow were now in charge of answering the wireless telephone, but they weren't doing very well.

"Hello, dragon wash…" Tails said as Shadow grabbed the red wireless telephone.

"Give me the telephone, Tails, we get a dragon of a wash…" Shadow said.

"Give me the telephone!" Tails exclaimed as he grabbed the wireless telephone from Shadow's right hand.

"And the price is…..very low, considering great washes." Tails said.

"How many times do I need to tell you guys? it's 'gosh!' you get a dragon of a wash and the price oh my gosh!" Knuckles exclaimed angrily as Shadow answered the wireless telephone.

"Dragon wash….." Shadow said.

"Rhymes with gosh…." Tails said as he and Shadow both laughed in unison.

Knuckles groaned in an appalled manner.

"Give me that, get outta here, both of you, go be crazy someplace else!" Knuckles exclaimed angrily

"Knuckles, where's Amy?" Sonic asked.

"You tell me, dude." Knuckles said as he answered the wireless telephone.

"Dragon wash, you get a dragon of a…..…oh, Sonic, it's for you." Knuckles said as he gave Sonic the wireless telephone.

Sonic gave the stuff to Trigor/Lucky and answered the wireless telephone.

"Hello?" Sonic asked…

"Is this the monster slayer?" Silver's asked.

"Of course it is." Sonic said.

"It's Silver the Hedgehog….I mean, just forget about it, now you follow those instructions to a lot of fibs, alright? file cabinet, middle door, there's a package in here, so get it." Silver said as Sonic opened the package until he saw what was inside of it and it was Amy's dark pink chaos emerald.

"That's right, tough dude, we got your gal, now there's gonna be a sit down in 1 single minute." Silver said.

"Well, who is it?" Trigor/Lucky asked as Sonic shushed him.

"Be there, Sonic, if you don't wanna see her asleep with the cartoon characters and video game characters known as the deceased 1s, now nod your head that you understand." Silver said as Sonic nodded his head.

"Now, Sonic, tell me if you nodded your head." Silver said.

"I nodded my head." Sonic said as he hung up the wireless telephone in concern.

"They got Amy and they wanna have a sit down, but I never meant for anybody to get left behind especially not Amy, this is my entire fault." Sonic said.

"That's 1 classic move, I saw her 100 times." Knuckles said.

"They just take the thing you like the most and they use it against you." Trigor/Lucky said as Sonic got no other choice that he was gonna rescue Amy from Velgor's clutches.

"Look, you guys, we gotta go over to that sit down and we gotta rescue her." Sonic said.

"Whoa, look, Sonic, I wanna rescue Amy too, but I can't just go in there and say 'Hi there, Uncle Velgor, I'm a pink and yellow monster'." Trigor/Lucky said.

"Trigor?" Knuckles asked.

"And my close friend the monster slayer is a fraud." Trigor/Lucky said.

"A fraud?! Knuckles exclaimed.

"Come on, you guys, we're gonna need a better plan than that." Trigor/Lucky said as Knuckles chuckled.

"This is a joke right, dude? 'cause you know I told Velgor….." Knuckles said as he stopped and remembered what he said to Velgor back then.

Flashback…

"Shut the heck up, Velgor, shut the heck up!" Knuckles exclaimed as Velgor growled angrily on the wireless telephone.

End of flashback…

Knuckles panicked in fear knowing that he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

"Tell me you didn't make it up, dude, tell me that's not Trigor, tell me you're a real monster slayer, please!" Knuckles exclaimed in fear.

"I'm terribly sorry, Knuckles, but I'm not, but the monsters don't know about it." Sonic said as Knuckles now knew that Sonic wasn't the monster slayer, the other monsters and Velgor didn't know about it either.

Sonic was still gonna rescue Amy no matter what he was gonna do.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, it looks like Sonic is gonna have a challenge with Velgor, the monster boss, so just read and review."

Chapter 12: The Sit-down Showdown

Meanwhile Sonic, Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky were all sitting down while everybody stood right behind them.

Sonic and Trigor/Lucky were a bit nervous, but not as nervous as the other monsters were and they still didn't know that Sonic was a fraud.

Sonic reached for a spork and the monsters on the other side flinched nervously.

Sonic reached for a kitchen brush and the monsters on the other side flinched as well.

Sonic smirked deciding to have a bit of fun with this so he turned over to his other side and growled which was making the monsters gasp in shock and James fainted in fear.

Sonic and Trigor/Lucky chuckled.

"Will you guys quit joking around? There's a big 1, we're doomed, we're doomed." Knuckles said in fear.

"Thanks, Knuckles, thanks, and my dude, Knuckles just begged me not to murderize all of you up in here, now I might listen to him, but then again I might not, and that depends on the individual behavior of all of the individuals in here individually, isn't that that right?" Sonic asked.

"Look, Gary, that dude's got pink and yellow monster muscle." Jack said.

"My Uncle Growly got whacked by 1 of those that evening." Gary said.

"Now which 1 of you monsters called this meeting?" Sonic said.

"That'll be me." Velgor's voice said as Sonic and the others turned themselves around and saw him.

"So, this is the monster Slayer, I was expecting to meet you, I just feel like we're practically close family, you know that? hilarious, isn't it? I brought my nephews into the world full of love and care and you took them out, do you know who I am? do you know who I am? I'm Velgor, the boss of the monsters." Velgor said.

"Hey, boss, I saved you a seat." Silver said as Velgor took his place at the end of the table just he continued when a familiar dish with a red cover on it was brought over to him.

"I was running this entire city ever since before you were born, and if you thought a dude like me can't get to a dude like you….well, guess what? you thought wrong." Velgor said as he lifted the red cover to reveal Amy all tied up with blue duct tape around her mouth and when she saw Sonic she stared at him.

"Dude, you're the 1 who's wrong, I hardly even know that gal, what's your name again, ma'am?" Sonic asked as Amy continued mumbling.

"Oh yeah? well I think he's bluffing." Blaze's voice said.

Blaze had appeared right next to Velgor and all of the monsters were checking her out.

"Dude, if I wasn't married." James said as he saw Blaze.

"How are you doing, beautiful gal?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"Blaze, we meet again." Sonic said.

"You know, monster slayer, there's only 1 thing I like better than cash, a lot of revenge." Blaze said as Jack sighed.

"I think I'm secretly in love….." Jack said.

"Your monster slaying days are over, and there's nothing you can do about it." Velgor said as Sonic began chuckling and the others looked a bit confused 'til Sonic gestured for them to chuckle as well and they did even if it was a bit nervously as did Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky and Silver 'til Velgor whacked him.

"What's hilarious?" Velgor asked.

"You got nothing, nothing, Lucky, take her out." Sonic said as Trigor/Lucky did as he was told to do by picking up Amy in his mouth and returned back to his place right next to Sonic.

Sonic jumped on the table and began beat boxing to the 'Indiana Jones' theme tune doing a disco dance right before he decided to gloat.

"Alright, new rules, nobody, I repeat, nobody makes 1 single move without my alright." Sonic said as he didn't notice that Trigor/Lucky was holding his nose and was preparing to sneeze and the other monsters noticed him.

"What'd he do? I can't see it." James said as Sonic didn't hear him just as he continued gloating.

"I'm on the Panama Canal, dude." Sonic said as he continued to gloating.

"From now on, everything goes right through me, but if you lose a baby tooth, you don't grow another 1 back without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright…" Gary said nervously.

"If you begin sneezing, you don't wipe that green snot without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright…." James said as he was also very nervous.

"And you don't say 'alright' without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked as Jack groaned and fainted in fear.

"Alright, thanks for coming, we gotta go." Knuckles said as Sonic ignored him.

"1 more thing, what's with all of you living in the life boat?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic….." Knuckles said nervously.

"You dudes are supposed to be the mob, get yourselves a real hide out." Sonic said.

"Sonic…" Trigor/Lucky said as he was still holding his nose.

"And take 1 good look, Velgor, it's over, you're old school…" Sonic said.

"Sonic!" Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky exclaimed.

"What, you guys?" Sonic asked as he turned himself around to see Trigor/Lucky sneeze out not only Amy, but a few other things he could've eaten as well 'cause monsters tend to eat other things than meat products.

Another monster looked at the license plate starvingly and stuffed it right into his mouth.

"The terror, the terror!" Trigor/Lucky exclaimed in terror as he coughed loudly and a red blue striped beach ball came right outta his mouth and Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Uh…...excuse me for 1 single minute." Sonic said he untied Amy and removed the blue duct tape from her mouth.

"Amy, are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"No, Sonic, I'm not alright, he almost tried to eat me!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"I couldn't take it anymore, the taste was making me sneeze." Trigor/Lucky said as Velgor stared at him.

"Trigor? is that really you?" Velgor asked as he made his way over to Trigor/Lucky and hugged him.

"You're alive? I thought I lost you." Velgor said as he noticed what Trigor was wearing.

"What the heck are you wearing? what the heck is that?" Velgor asked as Trigor sighed and wiped his face off and all of the monsters gasped in amazement.

"Hey, boss, it's Trigor, he was wearing a disguise so we wouldn't recognize him, but now he's not wearing a disguise so we do recognize him." Silver said.

"Hi there, Uncle Velgor…" Trigor said nervously knowing that he was busted for the rest of his entire life.

"Are you kidding me, Trigor? are you kidding me? are you outta your mind? do you got any idea how this really looks?" Velgor asked.

"Dude, this is the greatest sit down I have ever been to." James whispered to Jack who nodded his head in agreement.

"What the heck are you doing with this blue supersonic hedgehog? he took out your own flesh and blood, Vigor." Velgor said.

"But, Uncle Velgor, just listen…" Trigor said.

"But nothing, Trigor, you never take sides against the entire family, ever." Velgor said.

"Hey, Velgor, sir, it's not his entire fault, this is between me and you." Sonic said.

"What the heck did I ever do to you? you took Vigor away and you turned Trigor into a pink and yellow monster, I'm gonna get you!" Velgor shouted angrily as Amy screamed in fear knowing what Velgor was about to do to Sonic.

"Sonic, watch out!" Amy exclaimed in fear.

"Sonic, run away, run away for your entire life!" Trigor exclaimed as Sonic didn't need 1 2nd invite just as he turned himself around and made a run for it with Velgor who was right behind him.

Knuckles and Trigor hurried off after him.

Sonic crawled through a tunnel in the mansion that lead to outside that was a bit too little for Velgor and unfortunately for Sonic the monster was stuck in the tunnel

"You're gonna regret the day you became the monster slayer!" Velgor shouted as Sonic continued running away from him.

"Well look who's stuck in the tunnel, you're still starving, big dude? well say 'hello' to my little friends." Timothy said as he turned himself around and sounded like a bugle and the other turkeys came outta nowhere and began attacking Velgor and they all clamped on his head which was making Velgor more fed up and Velgor angrily snapped at them which was making them scatter and he continued chasing Sonic.

Velgor was getting so close and was about to attack Sonic when he and Sonic suddenly saw Crazy Chuck with a crazy smiling face even crazier than the look in his eyes along with Alvin, Simon and Theodore following him.

"Look out, another big 1!" Crazy Chuck exclaimed as Velgor got up looking even more fed up which was making the Chipmunks and Crazy Chuck very nervous.

"Run away for your entire life!" Crazy Chuck and the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they turned themselves around and ran around for the hills being followed by Sonic who was luring Velgor to the dragon wash.

Tails and Shadow were seen at the wireless telephone, trying to get the saying right.

"Try it again, Tails." Shadow said.

"Dragon wash, you get a dragon of a wash and the price…oh my gosh!" Tails screamed in fear as Velgor came running around towards them.

"Well, Tails, you got it right." Shadow said as he freaked out as well.

"Everybody clear the way!" Tails exclaimed in fear.

"Come on, Velgor, it's time to clean up your performance." Sonic said.

"Uncle Velgor, leave him alone!" Trigor exclaimed as Sonic got to the tower where Speedy usually worked and activated the red bubbles and the red bubbles showered everywhere which was making it very hard for Velgor to see everything.

Amy who was standing near the red bubbles got trapped in 1 by accident.

Sonic could see a familiar silhouette of a monster and when the monster got closer to a clasp Sonic smacked the green button for it to come down and the clasp grabbed hold of the monster.

Sonic thinking he got a hold of Velgor got outta the tower and went over to the clasp.

"Alright, Velgor, the game's over." Sonic said as Trigor was in there instead of Velgor.

"Trigor? what the heck are you doing in there?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Sorry, Sonic…..." Trigor said.

"Where the heck is Velgor?" Sonic asked as Velgor suddenly popped up outta places behind him.

Sonic realized it without seeing the terrified looks on his face.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" Sonic asked nervously as he turned himself around.

"You're mine right now!" Velgor exclaimed as Sonic screamed in fear just as he dodged Velgor and the chase continued.

"Let's finish this, monster slayer." Velgor said as Sonic quickly gave the go ahead sign to Omega just as he had lured Velgor to another clasp.

"Oh we're about to, Velgor." Sonic said as Omega smacked the green button and the clasp grabbed Velgor.

A red toothbrush popped out and brushed Velgor's teeth and it sprayed water right into his mouth and he spit it out and Jerry walked around over and put another air freshener on his monster tooth.

"Thanks for coming to dragon wash." Jerry said as he stared off into space again.

"Alright, somebody needs to get me outta the red bubble, right now." Amy said as Sonic popped the red bubble and caught her safely in his arms.

Sonic and Amy stared at 1 another until Scarlet Garcia lightly pushed her outta the way.

"The monster slayer does it again…" Scarlet Garcia said.

"Hey, no fair!" Amy exclaimed.

"This time luring 2 monsters into his death trap of hygiene, Sonic, you're the somebody everybody wants to be, above the character chart, tell our television cameras how it always feels just to be you." Scarlet Garcia said as Amy sighed devastatingly right before she turned herself around and walked away which Sonic had noticed.

"Amy, wait!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic, get me outta here, quickly, I need a head start just to get as far away as possible." Trigor said.

"Just look at what you did to him." Velgor said angrily.

"It's just a misunderstanding." Sonic said as he was ignored by the others

"Sonic, over here!" Amy exclaimed as everybody began chanting in unison.

"Monster slayer, monster slayer!" the crowd exclaimed in unison as Sonic couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop, enough, I'm not a real monster slayer!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody gasped in shock.

"I fibbed…." Sonic said.

"What the heck?" Velgor said.

"And I'm not a real financial advisor…" Crazy Chuck said as he sobbed silently.

"Alright, it was a maple tree branch that murdered Vigor, I never got anything to do with it and neither did Trigor." Sonic said.

"Well, Trigor, if that was true, then why did you need to run away?" Velgor asked.

"Because you always wanted me to be like Vigor, I'll never be the monster you want me to be." Trigor said.

"What the heck is your problem, dude? so your nephew likes tomato pickle sandwiches, so his close friend's a blue supersonic hedgehog like me, so he likes to dress up like a pink and yellow monster, so what? everybody likes him just the way he is, why can't you? don't make the same mistake that I did, I didn't know what I had 'til I lost it." Sonic said as Velgor sighed.

"Can you get me outta this? so I can hug my nephew and tell him I'm terribly sorry?" Velgor asked as Sonic pushed the green button and the 2 monsters walked up to 1 another.

"Uncle Velgor…." Trigor said.

"Come here, you…." Velgor said while hugging Trigor.

"I like you, Trigor, no matter what you eat or how you dress up." Velgor said.

"Sonic?" Amy asked as Sonic walked around over to her.

"Amy? Amy, I wish I knew what I meant by then, I just mean, I wish you knew what I knew, I mean, right before this….." Sonic said.

"You're blowing it, dude!" Tails exclaimed.

"Mind your own business, it's just emotional and it's just pressure." Knuckles said.

"What I'm really saying is that I just…..I didn't need to be above the city, everything I wanted was right there in front of me this entire time." Sonic said

"But what about being a somebody, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I'm nobody without you, Amy, I'm terribly sorry I got you mixed up in this." Sonic said as Crazy Chuck made kissing sounds with his sock puppets.

"You're not helping, dude." Shadow said.

"Come here, Sonic, you big crazy head." Amy said as she and Sonic kissed 1 another in which Sonic had returned.

"I never told you guys about this, but you're the best dudes a red echidna like me could ever have, come on, Tails, Shadow, group hug!" Knuckles exclaimed as Tails and Shadow went in for a group hug just as Knuckles was offering when Tails' blue chaos emerald accidentally zapped Knuckles and Knuckles pulled away and began rubbing where he got zapped.

"Sorry, Knuckles." Tails said.

"Come on, Knuckles, try again, dude, don't sweat it." Shadow said.

"Forget about it, the minute's gone." Knuckles said as Sonic quit kissing Amy just as he turned over to Velgor.

"So, uh, Velgor, we're good, right? I mean, like, the city is safe? walk the streets, you know, without…aaah! you know…." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, we're good." Velgor said as everybody began cheering and whistling knowing that they wouldn't need to live in fear of the monsters again.

"Sonic, excuse me, you just lost everything you fibbed so hard to achieve, tell me, what's next for you?" Scarlet Garcia asked as Sonic smiled at her.

"I think I got a good idea, if my manager would allow it." Sonic said.

"Alright, so what's on your mind, Sonic?" Knuckles asked as Sonic just smiled and told him what the idea was.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like we're coming to the ending chapter where Sonic and the others are working at the dragon wash, so just read and review."

Chapter 15: The cheerful ending

Sonic was now in Knuckles' office putting up what looked like a photograph of his Uncle Trevor 'til Amy walked in through the door.

"Come on, everybody's waiting, Mr. Manager." Amy said as Sonic had asked for a partnership.

Knuckles had agreed with it 'cause he was a nice dude.

"Alright, Amy, I just gotta put the finishing touch on my new desk." Sonic said as he turned over to the photograph.

"I like you, Uncle Trevor…" Sonic said as he walked around over to where Knuckles was.

"Hey, Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, Sonic, let's see what you can do." Knuckles said.

"Alright, Knuckles, let's see what you can do." Sonic said as they both walked around outside.

"Knuckles and Sonic's dragon wash is now open for business!" Sonic exclaimed as the entire crowd cheered in unison.

"Yo, Tails, Shadow, let's get this disco party bumpin'!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yo, dudes, it's Tails and Shadow on the wheels of steel!" Tails exclaimed as everybody cheered and whistled right before he turned over to Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy.

"Yo, Sparkles, Bonnie, Daisy, Tiffany, how 'bout we have a bit of disco dance fun?" Sonic asked as Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy began singing 'Dragon Wash'.

Sparkles: (singing) you couldn't possibly be rich

Bonnie: (singing) but let me tell you it sure beats digging 1 single ditch

Daisy: (singing) there ain't no tellin' who you like to meet…

Sonic began doing some disco dance move.

"Don't try this at home, dudes!" Sonic exclaimed.

Tiffany: (singing) a television star or maybe a jewelry thief

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash (Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) at the dragon wash, yeah (Oh yeah!)

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) at the dragon wash (sing it with me now)….

Amy was at her desk when she heard Trigor's voice and she looked up and saw a lot of monsters with him.

"Hey, Amy….." Trigor's voice said.

"I'm terribly sorry Uncle Velgor and I are late, but we brought in some new customers." Trigor said.

"Hey, Amy, how ya doin'?" Silver asked.

"Wow, alright, you guys, come inside." Amy said as Trigor and the other monsters went inside and began disco dancing.

Sparkles: (singing) it's not the place to be if you're planning on being a super star

Bonnie: (singing) now let me tell you it's always awesome

Daisy: (singing) and the boss doesn't mind sometimes if you're jokin' around

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash

"No, Velgor, snap it, you're not snappin' it." Knuckles said.

"I'm snapping it, I'm snapping it." Velgor said.

"That's alright, a lot of cartoon and video game monsters can't do it." Knuckles said.

"Yo, dude…." Velgor said.

"Yo, dude, what's up?" Knuckles asked.

"Up with what?" Velgor asked looking a bit confused.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo…." Knuckles said.

"You say 'yo' 1 more time then I'm gonna 'yo' you." Velgor said.

"Sorry, dude." Knuckles said.

While the disco dance music was still playing in the background Sonic saw his close friend Trigor and a few other monsters disco dancing like disco dance stars while Timothy and the other turkeys disco danced as well and when they were finished they struck a pose.

"Alright, dude, I made you all sporty!" Alvin exclaimed as he, Simon and Theodore were giving paint jobs to the other monsters.

Some of them looked awesome, but James had been spray painted to look like a rock and roll singer.

"Hey, do you think this is hilarious? what the heck am I? a rock and roll singer to you?" James asked.

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash, workin' at the dragon wash yeah…

Just as Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy continued singing in unison some photographs of the characters appeared on the screen along with the names of their voice portrayers

Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Link (voices)

Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose (voice)

JimCummings as Velgor (voice)

Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat (voice)

Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna (voice)

Kate Higgins as Tails the 2 Tailed Fox (voice)

Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog (voice)

Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog (voice)

Karen Strassman as Scarlet Garcia (voice)

Josh Peck as Trigor (voice)

Jerry Trainor as Vigor (voice)

Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman (voice)

Justin Long as Alvin (Chipmunk voice)

Matthew Gray Gubler as Simon (Chipmunk voice)

Jesse McCartney as Theodore (Chipmunk voice)

Miranda Cosgrove as Sparkles the Ferret (speaking and singing voices)

Beatrice Miller as Bonnie the Coyote (speaking and singing voices)

Dakota Fanning as Daisy the Squirrel (speaking and singing voices)

Alyson Stoner as Tiffany the Turtle (speaking and singing voices)

Kyle Herbert as Big the Cat (voice)

Jerry Lobozo as Crazy Chuck (voice)

Suzanne Goldish as Chris Thorndyke (voice)

Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile (voice)

Troy Baker as Espio the Chameleon (voice)

Ice Cube as Jerry the Echidna (voice)

Wayne Knight as Dojo (voice)

and Candi Milo as Madame Foster (voice)

Just as the scene was drawing to a closing end Amy could be seen giving a lot of kisses to Sonic while everybody continued disco dancing and the Chao from the beginning of the story flew around by and winked at the crowd just as the entire scene went pitched black.

The entire scene switched back to Sonic's old penthouse and the elevator doors slid open and Blaze appeared unaware that Sonic wasn't living there anymore.

"Hello? hello, Sonic? listen, baby cakes, I know I was a bad gal, but come on, you gotta be extremely crazy not to take me back." Blaze said as Crazy Chuck popped up outta places with a daisy in his right hand.

"Did somebody say extremely crazy?" Crazy Chuck asked as he clapped his hands and the lights went off which was making the entire scene go dark.

ToonBoyDan: "And that's the end of '_Monster Tale_', we will now close this up and goodbye for now."

52


	2. Chapter 2: Getting the cash

_MONSTER TALE_

Character similarities

Oscar…..Sonic the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Games'_)

Don Lino…..Velgor (some monster boss character that we just made up)

Angie….Amy Rose ('_Sonic X' and 'Sonic Games_')

Lenny….Trigor (some nice gentle monster character that we just made up)

Lola…Blaze the Cat ('_Sonic X' _and_ 'Sonic Super Action Speed'_)

Sykes….Vector the Crocodile ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed'_)

Ernie…..Sonic the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed_')

Bernie. . . Shadow the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed_')

Frankie….Vigor (some tough monster character that we just made up)

Luca…Silver the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic_ _Games_')

Don Feinberg…..Dr. Eggman ('Sonic X' and 'Sonic Games')

Katie Current….Scarlet Garcia ('_Sonic X_')

The Shorties…..Alvin, Simon and Theodore ('Alvin and the Chipmunks the Computer Animated Cartoon Series')

Crazy Joe…Chuck Thorndyke ('_Sonic X_')

Chapter 1: Don't worry about 1 thing

There was a little Chao trapped in a cage and the Chao was now frightened that he was gonna be the dinner and unknown to him somebody was walking around just as the Chao gulped nervously in fright and suddenly the Chao screamed in fear just as it saw somebody coming right toward him just as it struggled to break outta the cage, but it had a weird feeling that somebody was right behind him and the Chao turned around and saw a red and blue monster with red and blue fur and light blue eyes.

"Hi there, I'm Trigor." Trigor said as he introduced himself to the Chao, but he fainted in fear.

"Oh, little buddy, did I frighten you? I'm terribly sorry, wake up, alright, don't worry about it, I'll get you outta here in a jiffy, just hang in there, little Chao." Trigor said.

"Hey, Trigor!" Vigor's voice shouted in the distance.

"Uh, I'm coming Vigor!" Trigor shouted back as he began releasing the Chao from the cage.

"Well move it, come on, Uncle Velgor's waiting!" Vigor shouted as Trigor opened the cage lid which was setting the Chao free at last.

"Alright, little buddy, you're free at last, now go, cry for freedom!" Trigor said as he began leaving just as he jumped when he saw another monster with green and red fur and yellow eyes and he was Trigor's brother, Vigor.

"Whoa, Vigor, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Trigor said.

"Trigor, what the heck are you doing?" Vigor asked.

"Well, Vigor, I was just picking you some daisies." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him on the head with his right hand.

"Hey, Mom and Dad said it's not alright to hit." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him again.

"Ow!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Mom and Dad aren't here anymore." Vigor said as he began humming the haunted mansion theme tune.

"Stop, stop, that theme tune's giving me the creeps." Trigor said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Vigor? it's our theme tune, deal with it." Vigor said as he and Trigor walked around back home to the mansion.

Meanwhile there was a very big city which nearly looked like a ghost town, but on the big screen of the building Scarlet Garcia answered some questions about the monsters.

"Are they gone? are they really gone? are you sure about it?" Scarlet Garcia asked as she smiled.

"Good morning, Station Square, I'm Scarlet Garcia, keeping it up, we just received official confirmation that the monsters are gone forever, I repeat: the monsters are gone forever." Scarlet Garcia said as everybody came outta nowhere and began doing their own business and everybody was hiding because the monsters like Trigor and Vigor could attack and murder anybody.

Don't worry about 1 thing

'cause every single thing is going to be alright

"Up next, a grown man tells us how he does it all, but 1st, over to Kent Brockman for the traffic report." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Thanks Scarlet, slight congestion here on the Interpol, there's an overturned frog, authorities are trying to calm him down." Kent Brockman said as he saw Apu and Ned Flanders trying to calm poor Mr. Skullhead down which was causing a traffic jam.

"Get out those cell phones and call in to the boss 'cause you're gonna be late."

"What the heck is taking so long?" Apu asked.

"I don't know, we seem to be in some sort of traffic jam." Ned Flanders said as he rolled his eyes and drove his blue sports car to someplace else and this was a very busy city with rush hour traffic and other people working and a few more.

In the bank Slinkman sat in the counter just as he showed Scoutmaster Lumpus the red gem.

"Yeah right, it's a fraud." Slinkman said as he stared at the fraud red gem.

"A fraud? but it took me forever to find it!" Scoutmaster Lumpus shouted angrily.

Don't worry about 1 thing

'cause every single thing is gonna be alright

Inside the Cartoon City Diner Big the cat stood by the counter waiting for some customers to show up, but nobody took 1 single step inside.

"That's it, Froggy, we give up." Big said.

"According to the latest danger Poll, the fear of monsters is at an all time, so join us tonight for an in depth report, how long must this entire city live under siege? is there no supersonic action hero around us? who can stop this monster menace?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

Meanwhile there was an awesome looking place and there was a blue supersonic hedgehog and he turned himself around and began introducing himself.

"Hi there, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, you might think you know, but you got no idea." Sonic said.

"Welcome to my crib, the good life the way the other part of me lives, check it out, dudes, I got my 30 inch plasma television screen with speaker surround sound, CD player, DVD player and Nintendo Wii hooked up and a track player for days when you're feeling just a little bit (beat boxes for a bit) old school, 'cause even a super star dude like me needs to have the basic necessities." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, like a lot of cash." Alvin said as he laughed along with his 2 brothers, Simon and Theodore and the entire place was just a billboard and Sonic didn't have any cash.

"Come on, Chipmunks, why are you always messing with my fantasy?" Sonic asked.

"'Cause you're so broke, your action figure's got no show biz." Simon said as Alvin and Theodore laughed in unison.

"That's hilarious." Sonic said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Sonic, over here, I gotta speak to you!" Crazy Chuck shouted by the dumpster.

"I'll be right there, hang on to those things." Sonic said as he handed the disco medallions to Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"Thanks, Sonic, you're the dude." Theodore said as Sonic walked around towards Crazy Chuck.

"Yo, Crazy Chuck, long time, no see." Sonic said.

"Now that you live in a penthouse, can I be your financial advisor?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"That's a billboard, Crazy Chuck." Sonic said.

"You live in a billboard? and they call me crazy." Crazy Chuck said as he laughed like crazy just as he held up a red umbrella and he began going up in the air which making Sonic freak out.

"Hey, Sonic, guess who came to visit." Alvin said as he just finished spray painting the entire wall and Sonic screamed in fear when he saw a picture of a big tough monster about to eat him alive.

"We got you!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison.

"No, boys, don't do that, shouldn't you be in school?" Sonic asked as he removed the spray paint.

"And shouldn't you be at work?" Theodore asked.

"Right back at me, right, little Mr. Smart Mouth? look, I'm on my way to the Dragon Wash, so stay outta trouble alright? and clean that stuff up." Sonic said.

"See you later!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they began cleaning off the spray paint and Sonic smiled just as he was on his way to work at the Dragon Wash.

"See you later, Sonic!" Crazy Chuck shouted as he was still hanging on to the red umbrella.

Sonic continued his way to work at the Dragon Wash which was owned by Knuckles and it was a wash for cartoon and video game dragons and Sonic continued his way saying 'hello there' to the hard workers.

"Hey, what's up, dudes? the blue supersonic hedgehog is in the house." Sonic said as he high-5d some of the hard workers while they began doing their work.

"Hey, Speedy, is it lunch time yet?" Phineas asked.

"But you just got here, Sonic." Speedy said.

"That's exactly my point." Sonic said.

Meanwhile Jerry who was listening to music by his ear phones was putting the 2 air fresheners on Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey, Jerry!" Sonic exclaimed as he shook his head knowing that Jerry didn't hear him and Sonic walked around past Cream, Daisy and Bonnie who began shining the metal claw on Sparky.

"Lookin' good, gals." Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic." the 3 young girls said in unison as Sonic stopped by the punch in line so that he can check in and began his work, but he couldn't find his name on his card until he found out that his card was on the punch in section.

"Huh, what? I'm already punched in?" Sonic asked as he smiled about who did it.

"Amy….." Sonic said.

Meanwhile at the counter Amy was on the red wireless telephone, but she was speaking to another customer.

"Good morning, can I help you with anything?" Amy asked.

"One wash and good soap, please." Dojo said.

"Warm wax?" Amy asked.

"Yes, please." Dojo asked.

"Shiny cleaner? we're having a special on that 1." Amy said.

"Why not? it's the year of the great dragon race and I'm feeling very lucky." Dojo said as he began getting all cleaned up.

Amy began answering the red wireless telephone she answered before.

"Knuckles' Dragon Wash, you get a Dragon of a wash and the price…..oh my gosh." Amy said as she drew on the notebook that said 'Sonic + Amy forever' and she had a crush on Sonic and she was his close friend.

"Might I suggest an anti-rust repellant? it removes rusted metal." Amy said.

"Hey, Amy." Sonic said as Amy panicked and covered the paper she drew on and she didn't want Sonic to see it otherwise she would be so embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, hi there, Sonic." Amy said.

"Thanks for covering me up, hey, I'm terribly sorry, but Amy needs to get her groove on, would you hold for 1 single minute, please?" Sonic asked as he pushed the 'hold' button on the red wireless telephone.

"Sonic….." Amy said.

"Come on, Amy, disco dance with me." Sonic said as he tried disco dancing with Amy, but she cut him off.

"Sonic, you're gonna get me fired." Amy said as she sat over by the counter.

"Please, Amy, you? fired?" no, that can't happen 'cause then I would have no reason to come to work." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you don't really mean that." Amy said.

"Of course I do, you're like my close friend." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and groaned while Sonic put on his gear.

"Listen, Amy, tell me what do you think about this? this is like the greatest idea ever, alright? it's a sure thing, guaranteed cash extravaganza, fresh air." Sonic said.

"Good grief." Amy said with a groan.

"All I need is an advance on my paycheck from the boss and, Amy, I'm outta this place, I mean…..I'm outta here." Sonic said.

"Sonic, instead of getting in Knuckles' face with another get rich quick scheme, go do something you're actually good at: your job, which by some other way you still have." Amy said.

Just as Sonic began doing his work he stopped and got something for Amy from down town Station Square.

"Oh I almost forgot, I brought you some breakfast on the way here." Sonic said.

"You didn't, Sonic, crispy crèmes?" Amy asked.

"Your favorite, and by the way, you're still on hold." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and quickly picked up the red wireless telephone.

"Thanks for holding, we're very busy, how can I help you? no, I'm terribly sorry, Knuckles is at a meeting right now, he won't be back 'til later on." Amy said as she knew Knuckles was at a meeting with the monster boss of Station Square.

ToonBoyDan: "Well we hope you enjoy the 1st chapter, but the next chapter is where we'll see the monster boss of Station Square so just read and review.

Chapter 2: Getting the cash

In the Mansion there was another monster purple and blue fur and red eyes and he was Velgor, the monster boss of Station Square.

"How are my little 1s this morning? did you miss me? are you doing good?" Velgor asked as he gave the bar-b-q ribs to 3 tigers in the giant size cage.

"You see, Knuckles, it's a cartoon character eat cartoon character world out there, you either take or you get taken away." Velgor said as Knuckles was breathing nervously in fear.

"A few words have never been spoken, is that it? we're finished?" Knuckles asked.

"Now you and me, Knuckles, we worked together forever for a very long time." Velgor said.

"Please, Velgor, it's hardly been like work." Knuckles said.

"And you know….." Velgor said.

"That I like that about you." Knuckles said.

"Let me finish, Knuckles, that I lived my life for my nephews, raising them and protecting them….." Velgor said.

"You're the greatest, he's the greatest, right? am I right or am I wrong?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles….." Velgor said.

"It's all been to prepare…" Velgor said.

"Right, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"To prepare them….." Velgor said.

"Sorry about that, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"It's alright, Knuckles, for the day they run the city, well today's that day." Velgor said as he sighed when the record of the record player began scratching uncontrollably while he sat down right in front of the desk and Knuckles sat right down in the armchair.

"Silver…." Velgor said as Silver began fixing the record 'til it began playing a parody version of 'Baby Got Back' and Velgor and Knuckles stared at him just as Silver stopped the record.

"Hey, boss, big ears." Silver said as he chuckled.

Velgor sighed and continued the conversation with Knuckles.

"Long story short, Knuckles, from now on you work for Vigor and Trigor, you got it?" Velgor asked as Knuckles chuckled.

"Trigor? Vigor I understand, but Trigor? you can't be serious, dude." Knuckles said.

"I'm very serious, Knuckles, it takes more than 1 single muscle to run things, now Trigor, he's got the brains, that's something very special." Velgor said.

"Oh yeah, he's very special alright." Knuckles said.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Velgor asked.

"Nothing, Velgor, I'm just saying…." Knuckles said.

"Hey, Knuckles, I bring you here, look you in the eye and I tell you what's what and what?" Velgor asked.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"What, what?" Velgor asked.

"You said 'what' 1st, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"I didn't say 'what', Knuckles, I asked you what." Velgor said.

"You said 'so then' 'what?' I said 'what?'" Knuckles said.

"No, Knuckles, I said 'what', 'what' like 'what' 'what'?" Velgor said as Knuckles looked a bit confused.

"You said 'what' 1st, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"So now you're making fun of me, Knuckles?" Velgor asked as he got up from his office chair.

"No, Velgor, you just misunderstood." Knuckles said as their conversation was interrupted when Vigor and Trigor entered the office.

"Sorry we're late, Uncle Velgor, Trigor had an accident, he was born that way." Vigor said as Trigor chuckled sarcastically while sitting on the red stool.

"You're 1 comic genius, Vigor." Trigor said as Knuckles whispered to Velgor.

"Look, Velgor, all that I'm saying is that dude ain't exactly no murderer." Knuckles said.

"My nephew Trigor is a murderer, a big tough murderer, take a good look at him." Velgor said as he stared at Trigor weirdly just as Trigor played around on the red stool and Knuckles smirked by telling Velgor that Trigor wasn't a murderer.

Velgor stared angrily at Knuckles that he had quite enough.

"That does it, that does it, you're outta here!" Velgor shouted angrily.

"What the heck? what the heck do you mean I'm outta here, Velgor?" Knuckles asked in fear.

"You're fired, Knuckles!" Velgor exclaimed as he swung his right hand at Knuckles and Knuckles screamed in fear just as he crashed into the wall.

"And above that, Knuckles, you're gonna need to begin paying me protection!" Velgor shouted angrily.

"What for, Velgor?" Knuckles asked in fear.

"So nothing happens to your little Dragon Wash." Velgor said as he smirked.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Sonic along with the others began tongue scrubbing the mouth of Sparky, but Sonic frowned at his job.

"Welcome to Sonic's crib, 30 foot slime covered tongue with Kanker sores, giant size cavities and encrusted teeth for when I'm feeling just a bit old school." Sonic said.

"Oh quit complaining, Sonic, it could be a lot worse, you know." Espio said.

"That's true, Espio, I could have this job and look a lot like you." Sonic said as he saw the red bucket full of green slime began shaking knowing what was gonna happen.

"Indigestion…." Sonic said.

"He's gonna blow up!" Sonic exclaimed as Espio and the others took cover from it.

"Wait, Sonic, Jerry's still in there!" Tiffany exclaimed in alarm as Sonic saw Jerry who was still scrubbing and listening to music on his ear phones.

"I got you, Jerry!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran around and grabbed Jerry by his shoulders.

The rumbling sounds grew louder until Sparky let out a tiny little belch and suddenly the green slime flew around and hit Phineas in the face while Espio and the others laughed uncontrollably while Sonic wiped the green slime off him.

"Yeah right, you still think it could be a lot worse, Espio?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, I could look a lot like you." Espio said with a chuckle.

"You're all hilarious, well, see if you can laugh at this 1." Sonic said as he threw the green slime at Espio, but he dodged it and without warning the slime hit Speedy which was causing him to push the red button and the soap bubbles hit on Sparky's right eye and Sparky roared in pain just as Speedy began pulling down the lever, but it didn't work and if they couldn't think about a way to get the soap off Sparky would go crazy.

"Soap in the eye, soap in the eye!" Sonic exclaimed as he pulled down the red lever which was activating the chains and the chains held Sparky down so he wouldn't struggle and Sonic ran around towards it and removed the soap very carefully.

"It's alright, Sparky, I'll get you some coupons, a free hot wax and all of that, you like that?" Sonic asked.

"Thanks, Sonic." Sparky said.

"Alright, Sparky." Sonic said as Tails and Shadow zapped them with red and blue chaos emeralds on the back of his head.

"Well look who it is, Shadow." Tails said.

"Just the dude we're looking for, the boss wants to see you right now." Shadow said.

"Tails, Shadow, my 2 best friends forever, hey, what's up, dudes? it's good to see both of you." Sonic said.

"What did you say, Amy?" Sonic asked as Amy was speaking to Vector and another green dragon.

"You guys, I'm gonna go ahead over there, but…" Sonic said as he began singing the same song from before.

Sonic: (singing in Steven Tyler's rock singer's voice) Don't worry [Beat Boxes] about 1 thing 'cause every single thing is gonna be all right….

Tails zapped Sonic on the back of his head again.

"That's not the way you sing that song, Sonic." Tails said as he and Shadow threw Sonic inside Knuckles' office and Sonic tumbled around towards the desk and crashed right into it.

"Hey, Knuckles, my close friend from another world, what's up, dude?" Sonic asked as Knuckles stared at him and he wasn't very proud from the meeting with Velgor.

Sonic grabbed Knuckles' right hand and tried to do the secret handshake, but Knuckles just stared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Sonic!" Knuckles shouted as he pulled his right hand away from Sonic's grasp.

"Hey, Knuckles, don't sweat it, a lot of cartoon characters and video game characters can't do it." Sonic said.

"Would you just sit down, alright, Sonic?" Knuckles asked as Sonic took his seat.

"I was going over my markers, you're into me for 9 grand, 9 G's, alright?" Knuckles asked.

"9 G's? dude, you're trippin'." Sonic said.

"Oh yeah? see if this refreshes your memories." Knuckles said as he threw a pile of office papers at Sonic.

"Whoa that's crazy, Knuckles, look at that." Sonic said as he read the office papers knowing that he owed Knuckles $23.00.

"You wrote everything down so you wouldn't forget anything." Knuckles said.

"This is a perfect example of why you're in management and I'm not, you go, dude." Sonic said.

"I need to pay Velgor protection so everything you owe me you owe him." Knuckles said.

"How did you figure that out?" Sonic asked.

"It's very simple, Sonic, the character chart." Knuckles said as he got out the character chart.

"You see, right above there's Velgor, there's me and there's other cartoon characters and video game characters." Knuckles said.

"That's me." Sonic said.

"No, Sonic, there's trees, there's dirt…..." Velgor said.

"Then there's me?" Sonic asked.

"I'm getting there, there's grass, there's maple trees, there's dragon drool and then there's you." Knuckles said as he pointed at a picture of Sonic who was holding up a red brush and telling him that he was down below the character chart.

Sonic stared at the character chart.

"That's just messed up." Sonic said.

"So if Velgor's tormenting me, he's tormenting you." Knuckles said.

"What the heck?!" Sonic exclaimed as the character chart rolled up and hit Knuckles by accident.

"Sorry about that, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Easy, boss, find your cheerful place." Tails said as he was reading a Nickelodeon magazine.

"Cheerful place." Shadow said.

"There's no cheerful place with him around here, I'm serious, dude!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"Alright, please, just give me some time, that's all I'm asking, I'm begging you, Knuckles, please, please!" Sonic exclaimed as Knuckles stared at him and he knew that Knuckles worked very hard.

"Alright, just 'cause I like you, dude, I'm gonna give you 32 minutes to pay up." Knuckles said.

"All of it? but how am I supposed to do that?" Sonic asked.

"That's your problem, bring my cash to the horse race track tomorrow or else." Knuckles said as he was about to leave his office.

"Or else what?" Sonic asked as he was a bit confused.

"The dudes will explain." Knuckles said as he left the office.

Tails and Shadow chuckled in unison and Shadow gave Sonic 1 single zap on his right eye telling Sonic that he would be in very big trouble.

"Not a good idea…." Sonic said in fear.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, it looks like Sonic will be in very big trouble if he doesn't give Knuckles $23.00 so stay tuned for the next chapter and just read and review.

Chapter 3: Being a somebody

"23.00? you borrowed $23.00 dollars from Knuckles? Sonic, why do you always get yourself into those situations?" Amy asked as Sonic sighed and sat right down on the red bench.

"I just don't know, Amy, it's just hard, alright? 'cause I'm a little blue supersonic hedgehog in a big country, a real big country, the city, I'm a nobody and I want some of that." Sonic said as he looked up and told Amy his dream and vision.

"Madame Foster?" Amy asked as she looked a bit confused.

Sonic saw Madame Foster disco dancing.

"What the heck? no, that 1, above the city where the somebodies live, I wanna be the richest and the greatest just like them, but I'm stuck down here." Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic, what's wrong with being down here?" Amy asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with being down here, Amy, do you remember my Uncle Trevor? he worked at the Dragon Wash his entire life." Sonic said

Flashback…

During the '90s, Trevor worked real hard as a tongue scrubber at the Dragon Wash and he had worked there for so many years.

"He was the # 1 tongue scrubber, every single year for 23 years to me, working at the Dragon Wash was the most awesome job in the city, but then I learned something I will never forget." Sonic said as Calvin ('Calvin and Hobbes' series) laughed.

"Sonic's Uncle Trevor's a tongue scrubber!" Calvin exclaimed as the other students were taunting him and little Sonic stared down looking humiliated by the other students.

End of flashback….

"My Uncle Trevor was the greatest, but nobody loves a nobody, I wanna be a somebody." Sonic said.

"Sonic, you don't need to live above the city to be a somebody." Amy said as she placed her hand on Sonic's right shoulder.

Sonic sighed and sat right back down on the red bench.

"What's the difference, Amy? if I don't pay Knuckles back by tomorrow, I'm doomed anyway, so….." Sonic said as Amy began feeling very sorry for him and if Sonic doesn't pay the cash back he'll be in very big trouble and she decided to help him.

"Wait right here, Sonic." Amy said as she walked around back into the apartment.

Sonic just sat there staring at the building and he looked down that his dream and vision of becoming a somebody was nearly ruined and he saw Amy holding up a little red box.

"What's this?" Sonic asked as Amy opened the lid of the little blue box.

"A dark pink chaos emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, Sonic." Amy said.

"Where did you get that?" Sonic asked.

"My sister, Gladys gave it to me, she said it began from a tiny grain of sand, but then after a while it grew into something beautiful, dreams and visions can begin very little too." Amy said.

"No, Amy, I couldn't…." Sonic said as he didn't wanna sell to something Amy had for so long.

"Take it, Sonic, it'll get you the cash you need for Knuckles." Amy said as Sonic sighed and smiled at her 'cause he knew that she was always there to help him out.

Meanwhile back in the mansion all of the monsters were at the fancy restaurant to eat something for their favorite dinner and some of them were speaking some of them were goofing off, but Velgor was having a conversation with Trigor just as Vigor kept eating and eating.

Trigor looked a little bit concerned 'cause he's not learning how to be a murderer monster, but he did help the little Chao to be released a while back.

"What the heck do you mean you don't understand? we went over this 100 times, I don't wanna say it again, you're really giving me agatia, I don't know how else to say this to you, Trigor, you see something, you murder it and then you eat it, period, thanks." Velgor said as a monster waiter gave him the menu.

"That's what monsters do, that's a fine tradition, what's the matter with you? your brother, Vigor here, he's a murderer." Velgor said.

"Thanks, Uncle Velgor." Vigor said as he began eating his meatloaf like a real tiger.

"He's wonderful, he does what he's supposed to do." Velgor said as he turned over to Vigor.

"Wipe your face." Velgor said.

"But you, Trigor, I'm hearing things." Velgor said as he sighed.

"You gotta understand, Trigor, when you look starved to death, it makes me look starved to death and I can't have that." Velgor said.

"I know, Uncle Velgor, I'm terribly sorry." Trigor said as he was looking a bit nervous.

"Trigor, look at me, look at me, this handling the business is for you, it's for both of you and you're acting like you don't even want it, I need to know that you can handle it." Velgor said as he sighed, but he stared at the cage where Timothy the Turkey was and Velgor got an idea just as he got out Timothy.

"Alright, Trigor, right here in front of me now murder and eat this turkey." Velgor said as Timothy shook in fear knowing that his entire day was about to end real soon.

"Yeah right, thanks, Uncle Velgor, here's the thing, I'm on a diet and I read an article about those turkeys, they're not that good for you, you know how many calories are in 1 of those turkeys? a lot of them." Trigor said.

"It's true, it's true and the other thing is that my cousin got mated and had 3 turkey triplets and I took it over 'cause he passed away and the turkey triplets lost their legs and their wings and now their nothing but legless turkeys, but I still take care of them with my wife and now their growing and their very happy, but it's difficult 'cause I was working the 2nd time at the factory to put dinner on the table, but all of the love I see in that little children's faces makes it worth it in the end, a true story, isn't it." Timothy said as Trigor wiped away 1 single tear drop while Vigor rolled his eyes.

Velgor sighed.

"I'm not asking you anymore, Trigor, I'm telling you, eat it." Velgor said.

"No, stop, have mercy!" Timothy exclaimed in fear.

"Uncle Velgor, please!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Trigor, eat the turkey!" Velgor exclaimed.

"Don't eat me!" Timothy exclaimed as the other turkeys were begging for Trigor not to eat Timothy.

Trigor and Velgor began arguing just as Vigor kept staring at Timothy and he was about to take another bite.

Trigor had quite enough.

"Put the turkey down!" Trigor exclaimed as he grabbed Timothy and the others which was making Velgor shocked and the other monsters stared at Trigor just as he set the turkeys free at last.

"Go now, nobody's looking, get outta here, you're free at last now go." Trigor said.

"Thanks, you're a good monster." Timothy said as he stared angrily at Velgor and folded his wings telling him that he would be back to get his revenge on him.

"Come on, you guys." Timothy said as Trigor smiled watching the turkeys leave, but he stared at Velgor who was staring at him while Vigor looked worried about him.

Trigor sighed just as he sat down looking very confused and Velgor sat back down and stared at him refusing to eat like a real monster.

"Uncle Velgor, I can handle the city, it's not a problem." Vigor said as he hoped everything would be all set up.

"No, Vigor, we're gonna do this as a family." Velgor said.

"Vigor, I want you to take Trigor out and show him the ropes." Velgor said.

"Oh come on, Uncle Velgor." Vigor said.

"Trigor, you're gonna learn how to be a monster whether you like it or not." Velgor said as Trigor stared at him shocked now knowing that he would be in very big trouble if he didn't learn how to be a big tough monster.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like Sonic isn't the only 1 who's in very big trouble, but here's where Blaze appears so just read and review."

Chapter 4: Betting on Cheese and Chocola

Meanwhile at the Chao racetrack everybody came by to watch or bet on Cheese and Chocola and everybody kept cheering and betting, but Knuckles paced around in his private box hoping that Sonic would show up with the cash.

"That dude better show up or he's doomed for the rest of his entire life." Knuckles said.

"Just say the word, boss." Shadow said as he and Tails were getting ready to punish Sonic.

Meanwhile at the lobby Sonic came by carrying a package full of cash to give to Knuckles and thanks to Amy he sold her dark pink Chaos emerald and got all of the cash he had got and when he was finished his problem would be over real soon.

"I'm carrying the big envelope full of cash and I'm gonna give it to Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Hurry up, Marty, this is our chance, we don't wanna miss it!" Alex exclaimed as he accidentally knocked the envelope outta Sonic's hands by accident and Sonic managed to catch it.

"Are you sure about it, Alex?" Marty asked.

"My trainer friend ripped me off, Marty, the Chao race is about to begin, we can't lose." Alex said.

"What are the names of the 2 chao, Alex?" Marty asked.

"Cheese and Chocola, Marty." Alex said as Sonic gasped in amazement and looked up at the board knowing that Cheese and Chocola was gonna be the winner in the next Chao ace.

"We're gonna be the richest and the greatest!" Alex exclaimed as Sonic smiled like crazy.

"Right above the city, here I come." Sonic said as he snapped out of it.

"Now wait 1 single minute, what the heck am I doing? remember what Amy said, remember what Amy said….what did Amy say?" Sonic asked as he began remembering what Amy said from yesterday night.

"Dreams and visions can begin very little, you just need to bet it all, bet it all!" Amy exclaimed as Sonic imagined that if Cheese and Chocola had won the race he would win a lot of cash and live above the city.

Sonic forgot everything what Amy just said so he got a new plan and he slammed the envelope on the counter.

"$23.00 on Cheese and Chocola." Sonic said.

"Sonic, that is 300 to 1, that'll pay a million dollars." Omega said as Sonic took the red ticket.

"Well, I guess that makes me Sonic the millionaire." Sonic said as Blaze turned herself around and looked at him.

Blaze raised her right eyebrow still staring at Sonic and just as Sonic began leaving he stopped and stared at Blaze just as she did her disco dance moves.

"Nice bet." Blaze said as Phineas snapped out of it and chuckled nervously.

"You got a name? you're gonna tell me what it is? well mine's Blaze." Blaze said as Sonic snapped out of it.

"Come on, dude, get your game face on." Sonic said as he smacked himself and followed Blaze.

"So, Blaze, my name's…my name's Sonic, sweetie cakes." Sonic said as he saw Madame Foster staring at him just as she was reading the newspaper.

"Madame Foster?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"That hip hop smooth speech doesn't work out on me." Madame Foster said as she continued reading the newspaper.

"Sorry about that." Sonic said as he apologized and he followed Blaze.

"Hey, Blaze, so…." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I was beginning to think you skipped out on me." Knuckles said as he came along with Tails and Shadow.

"Knuckles, I see you're already on your way to the snack food stand." Sonic said as he escorted Knuckles.

"Hey, Sonic, what the heck are you doing?" Knuckles asked as he looked a bit confused.

"Would you mind bringing us back some diet root beers? that'll be great, thanks and some of those little maple sausage corn dogs." Sonic said.

"You mean the 1s with the sticks?" Tails asked.

"What the crap are you doing, Tails? don't listen to him!" Shadow exclaimed as Sonic escorted Blaze.

"Let me escort you to my box, Blaze." Sonic said.

"Your box?" Eleanor asked as she, Brittany and Jeanette were stepping right in front of Sonic and Blaze.

"His box? you can't even afford the red cherry gum under the seats." Knuckles said.

"He just put 9 grand on Cheese and Chocola I think he can afford anything he wants." Blaze said as she stared at Sonic who was smiling nervously.

"9 grand?! my 9 grand?!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"No, Knuckles, it was another 9 grand." Sonic said while panicking.

"You got the cash to pay me back and you bet it anyway? give me that!" Knuckles shouted.

"Honestly, I just made 1 single mistake." Blaze said as she walked off.

"No, stop, wait, Blaze!" Sonic exclaimed as he caught up to her.

"Look, Sonic, obviously, I'm talented, so don't get me wrong, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Blaze said as she left which was leaving Sonic stunned and Sonic saw the faces on the maple sausage corn dogs.

"Sonic, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Shadow said.

"Wait, Blaze, come back, I'm not a nobody, I'm a maple sausage corn dog!" Tails exclaimed as he laughed along with Shadow.

Knuckles grabbed Sonic's right arm.

"You're so unbelievable, Sonic, you're in very big trouble up to your ears and still you're asking for more? now go on, get in there!" Knuckles shouted as he, Sonic, Tails and Shadow took their seats.

"Sonic, you better pray that those 2 Chao of yours comes through, betting my $23.00." Knuckles said as he saw Sonic sitting in his seat.

"Hey, you, outta my seat, outta my seat!" Knuckles shouted as Tails grabbed Sonic which was forcing him to sit between him and Shadow.

"You guys are so unbelievable." Sonic said.

"Sit back, relax and watch the Chao race, Sonic." Tails said.

"With your good eyes." Shadow said as they watched the Chao racing around the track.

"The Chao are at the post and they're off, Stacy, then Lenny and James, but Cheese and Chocola seem to be having trouble getting outta the gate." Link said.

"What the crap?" Sonic asked.

"Only a joker would bet on those 2 Chao." Link said as Knuckles stared at Sonic.

"Don't sweat it, Knuckles, they do this all the time, they're playing around." Sonic said as he saw Cheese and Chocola break through the gate and raced around, catching up with the other Chao.

"What's this? Cheese and Chocola are now crashing their way through the gate and they're off and running around, Stacy, James…." Link said.

"Please, Cheese and Chocola, go faster." Sonic whispered as he was hoping that Cheese and Chocola would win the race.

"Coming around the turn it's Lenny by a length and Cheese and Chocola well behind and here comes Cheese and Chocola coming up from behind passing Stacy and James!" Link exclaimed as Sonic gasped excitingly.

"Did you see that, Knuckles? who's your dude? go, go!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Around the final turn here come Cheese and Chocola, Cheese and Chocola are now caught up to James, they're head to head, Cheese and Chocola are way up ahead!" Link exclaimed.

"I'm kind of tired just thinking about counting all of this cash." Sonic said as Knuckles cheered knowing that they would be the richest and the greatest.

"Look at Cheese and Chocola go!" Knuckles exclaimed as they began celebrating while Tails and Shadow smiled at 1 another.

"Absolutely wonderful, this looks to be Cheese and Chocola's big day, but what happened? Cheese and Chocola are down!" Link exclaimed as Sonic and Knuckles disco danced around and Sonic saw that Cheese and Chocola were to win the Chao race, but what he saw was that Cheese and Chocola both fell over to the ground.

"No!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Here's Lenny, Stacy and James….and Stacy wins the race!" Link exclaimed.

"What's going on around here?" Knuckles asked as he was still hanging on to Sonic.

"Wait, Knuckles, I just wanna hang on to you." Sonic said as he was hoping that Knuckles wouldn't see what's going on.

Knuckles lightly pushed him away.

"No, Sonic, get outta my way, let me see, will you?" Knuckles asked as he saw that Stacy was the winner and Knuckles' eyes widened in shock that Cheese and Chocola lost the Chao race and that meant Knuckles lost 9 grand.

"Remember your cheerful place, Knuckles." Sonic said as Knuckles became fed up and tore up the red ticket.

"That's the way they call him the long shot, hey, that was crazy, right? who knew? everything's set, it's a lock." Tails said.

"We're good to go, we're in the cash." Shadow said.

"And they trip on the ground, who in the name of Cartoon Network would trip on the ground? and by the way, on what?" Sonic asked as Knuckles went into his fed up mode.

"That does it, I'm through with it!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Tails, Shadow, I want you to find the biggest pit in the ground and when you do, dig deeper and put him inside of it!" Knuckles shouted as his power punches popped Charmy's red blue striped beach ball which was making him wail very loud and suddenly Tails put red duct-tape around Sonic's mouth while Shadow tied the green rope around Sonic's body and legs and later on they threw him into the trunk of the red sports car.

"Sorry, dude, it's nothing personal, it's just business." Knuckles said as Tails closed the trunk of the red sports car and now Sonic was gonna get it.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, now Sonic is in very big trouble for making the biggest mistake in his entire life so just read and review."

Chapter 5: Sonic the monster slayer

Meanwhile in the abandoned forest Sonic was all tied up due to what happened back at the Chao race and he continued mumbling and struggling while Tails and Shadow began having fun with him by zapping him.

Tails and Shadow: (singing in unison) Don't worry about 1 thing 'cause every single thing is gonna be alright

"That's exactly how you sing it, Sonic." Shadow said.

"You see, Sonic, Knuckles, he likes you, he said to take it easy on you." Tails said as Shadow smirked and pinched Sonic's right shoulder just as Sonic screamed in fear.

"But Knuckles is not here." Shadow said as he silently chuckled.

"Tails, let me ask you something." Shadow said.

"Yeah, Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Why is it that our red and blue chaos emeralds can zap other cartoon characters and video game characters, but they got no effect on me or you?" Shadow asked as he began zapping Sonic, but Sonic ducked which was causing Shadow to zap Tails and Tails fell over and began screaming in pain.

"Tails, I didn't mean it, Tails, I didn't mean it, dude, Tails!" Shadow exclaimed as Tails began chuckling.

"Tails, you made a joke, good 1, dude." Shadow said as he and Tails high 5d 1 another and Sonic kept staring at them devastatingly that he was in very big trouble.

Meanwhile Trigor and Vigor kept walking away from the mansion and Vigor took Trigor somewhere for him to murder and eat a cartoon character in order to become a true monster, but Trigor was a bit nervous.

"Come on, Vigor, you know I can't do this." Trigor said.

"Trigor, if you wanna make Uncle Velgor proud, you gotta murder something." Vigor said.

"Or maybe I can find a very old cartoon character or video game character and just wait." Trigor said.

"Oh it's getting around, your thing at the fancy restaurant, you know how cartoon characters and video game characters speak, this, that, the other, how ya doin'? blast, forget about it, you're doomed for the rest of your entire life." Vigor said.

"Alright, seriously, I can't understand wise dude, so you gotta to be more specific." Trigor said.

"Specific? you want specific? be a monster for 1ce in your entire life." Vigor said as he smacked Trigor on the back of his head and Trigor whimpered in fear.

"What the heck am I gonna do?" Trigor asked as Vigor sighed in disbelief.

"Trigor, forget about it, alright? we do a couple of practice runs, badda-bing badda-boom, Uncle Velgor's proud that you're a monster, life goes on, you got it?" Vigor said.

"Alright, I got it." Trigor said as Vigor covered Trigor's mouth by smirking.

"Bingo, right there, dead ahead, television dinner, it doesn't get easier than that." Vigor said as Trigor began concentrating.

"Alright, come on, eye of the tiger, Vigor, I can do this, what if I can't do it?" Trigor asked.

"Then don't bother coming back home." Vigor said.

"Good point." Trigor said as he began walking around towards the entire group.

Meanwhile back with Tails and Shadow they kept joking around with Sonic.

"Zap him on the right ear again." Shadow said as Tails zapped Sonic's right ear and Sonic was screaming in fear through the red duct tape.

Tails chuckled.

"I like the crazy face that he makes." Shadow said as the fun and games didn't last forever when they saw Trigor coming towards them.

"Tails!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Look out!" Tails shouted as he and Shadow ran away supersonic fast leaving Sonic behind.

Sonic looked around just as he managed to get his arm outta the green rope and he ripped the red duct tape off his mouth which was causing him to panic in fear.

"Hey, you guys? don't leave me here alone, come on, there could be monsters out there." Sonic said in fear as he began feeling a hot warm breath behind him and he turned around and saw Trigor with his mouth wide open that he was gonna eat him, but not really.

Sonic screamed in fear trying to escape the green rope, but it was no use, he just kept on screaming in fear.

"Oh no, wait, I'm terribly sorry, no, I'm not gonna…" Trigor said as Vigor interrupted him.

"Trigor, do it like this." Vigor said as he showed him how to eat like a real monster.

"Good grief." Trigor said as he began licking Sonic's head, but Trigor gagged in disgust.

"Just get over it, wait 1 single minute, do me 1 favor, but don't chew me up, I'm not made for that." Sonic said.

"I'm not gonna eat you." Trigor whispered to Sonic.

"Don't do the entire head trip thing with me, dude!" Sonic said.

"Listen to me, don't move 'til I tell you to." Trigor said as he growled and cut the green rope.

"Back up!" Trigor exclaimed as he pretended to eat Sonic which was forming a great big cloud of dust.

"That's it, Trigor, there you go, buddy, that's it, move those arms around, dude, dig in." Vigor said as Sonic stared at Trigor looking a bit confused about what Trigor was doing.

"Look, I'm just pretending so that you can get away, now when I turn around, you take off." Trigor said as he turned around pretending to eat.

"Tastes just like hot turkey sandwiches." Trigor said as Vigor smacked his right hand on his forehead and groaned.

"Oh no, no." Vigor said with a groan as Trigor turned himself around and saw that Sonic was still there.

"What the heck did I tell you?" Trigor asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't get it, you want me to go right now?" Sonic asked.

"What the heck are you doing? just go!" Trigor exclaimed.

"That does it, I had enough from up here!" Vigor shouted as he growled and began running around towards Sonic.

"Good grief!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"Hurry, run away, no, Vigor, wait!" Trigor exclaimed as Vigor didn't listen to him 'cause he was still chasing Sonic.

Sonic kept running around supersonic fast.

"Get your dude, get your dude!" Sonic exclaimed as Vigor was getting close to murdering Sonic, but suddenly a great big maple tree branch snapped off the maple tree and landed right on Vigor's head which was causing him to fall over near Sonic.

Very far away Tails and Shadow heard a distant rumbling and they both turned around and saw a great big cloud of dust.

Meanwhile back with Sonic he crouched down shaking in fear just as the dust began clearing up and Sonic slowly turned around and saw that Vigor wasn't moving around.

Trigor gasped in shock.

"Vigor!" Trigor exclaimed in shock as he removed the maple tree branch off Vigor.

"Trigor?" Vigor asked as he coughed silently.

"Trigor, is that you?" Vigor asked.

"I'm here for you, Vigor." Trigor said.

"Come closer, Trigor." Vigor said as Trigor came closer to him.

"Yeah, Vigor, what is it?" Trigor asked.

"I'm feeling so cold." Vigor whispered to Trigor.

"That's just because we're big and tough." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him.

"Ow…." Trigor said.

"Goofball….." Vigor said as he gasped and closed his eyes and he was now deceased.

"Vigor, no…" Trigor said tearfully.

"Noooooooooooo!" Trigor wailed.

"This is my entire fault, I'm so sorry, Vigor." Trigor said as he patted his deceased brother's head.

"How am I ever gonna explain this to Uncle Velgor?" Trigor asked tearfully.

"Good grief!" Trigor sobbed in humiliation as the great big cloud of dust formed around causing Sonic to back away near Vigor's deceased body.

Sonic noticed that somebody was pointing something near his back and he yelped and stuck his hands up in mid-air and he turned himself around and moved around karate style.

"Back away, I'm crazy, I'm trippin'!" Sonic shouted as he was making Kung Fu noises and unknown to him Tails and Shadow watched in amazement on what had happened and Sonic kept doing the karate moves 'til he hit Tails' right leg by accident.

"Ow, what the…." Tails said as Sonic screamed in fear and Tails and Shadow screamed in fear back at him and Sonic screamed in fear again just as Tails and Shadow screamed in fear hanging on to 1 another.

Sonic went behind Vigor's deceased body while taking cover.

"Don't attack us, we're terribly sorry, it was all Tails' idea!" Shadow exclaimed as Tails nodded his head in agreement, but he stared at Shadow and Sonic stared at them looking a bit confused.

"Sonic, did you murder that monster?" Tails asked as Sonic began thinking about the question Tails was asking him and if he told them that the maple tree branch murdered Vigor Tails and Shadow would continue where they left off unless he answered them in a different way by fibbing.

Sonic smirked and stood on Vigor's deceased body.

"Uh yeah right, exactly how it looks? that's how it is." Sonic said.

"What the crap happened?" Shadow asked as Sonic smirked.

"Oh so you really wanna know what the heck happened?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, Sonic, you're standing on a monster." Shadow said.

"Go on, Sonic." Tails said.

"Well I'll tell you what the heck happened." Sonic said.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Sonic began his story not only in front of Tails and Shadow, but everybody else and everybody came around him listening to his story while Amy sat on the stair steps right near him.

Sonic began telling his story to all of the cartoon characters and video game characters.

"Big old monster about 30 feet long, so he's running around at me, right? with teeth like razor blades and I was like 'You're gonna come at me like that? you're gonna come at the 'P' like that'?" Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic, do the muscle thing, the muscle thing." Amy said.

"Oh yeah right." Sonic said as he was flexing his right muscle.

"So I told that dude, 'You see this dude?' and I pointed like this, well he's got a cousin and he lives right around here and I think it's time for a little bit of family fun time!" Sonic and Amy exclaimed as they both laughed in unison just as the crowd cheered and Amy smiled just as she stood right next to him looking very cheerful.

"You see, Shadow, I told you we were right here." Tails said.

"Pardon me, pardon me, move it!" Scarlet Garcia exclaimed as she shoved them aside.

"Oh sorry about that, she seems so nice when she's on television." Shadow said as Scarlet Garcia walked around right in front of Sonic and she was holding the red and blue microphone just as she lightly pushed Amy right next to the camera woman.

"Sonic, Scarlet Garcia, as the 1st dude in history to ever take on a monster and win, tell me, does this mean you're now protector of the city, the new action hero in town?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"Scarlet, I'm keeping up the good work, but can I please call you Scarlet?" Sonic asked.

"Of course, Sonic." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Every single monster that tries to mess around in Sonic Town is going down!" Sonic exclaimed as all of the cartoon characters and video game characters cheered while watching Sonic on the big screen on the building.

Blaze and Omega who was carrying Blaze's shopping bags watched the big television screen seeing Sonic.

"Yeah right, it's poetic, in the heat, I always get poetic." Sonic said.

"Sonic, hmm…..Sonic." Blaze said.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Knuckles got right next to Sonic.

"Get outta here, any further questions will be filled in by me." Knuckles said.

"And you are?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"I'm his manager, Knuckles the Echidna." Vector said.

"And I'm his financial advisor!" Crazy Chuck shouted as everybody stared at him and Crazy Chuck became embarrassed.

"You wanna see my sock puppets?" Crazy Chuck asked as he got out his sock puppets.

"Hello there." Crazy Chuck said in 1 of his sock puppets' voice.

"Can you excuse us for 1 single minute?" Sonic asked as he and Knuckles turned themselves around and began their conversation.

"My manager?" Sonic asked.

"Dude, you're a superstar, we're gonna make a fortune." Knuckles said.

"What about the 9 g's?" Sonic asked.

"Forget about the 9 g's, from now on, we're partners." Knuckles said.

"So what are we speaking about?" Sonic asked.

"I'm thinking about the cash split." Knuckles said.

"That's awesome!" Sonic said.

"You get 16, I get 32." Knuckles said as Sonic frowned at him.

"I don't think so, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Speak to me." Knuckles said.

"You get 23." Sonic said.

"32." Knuckles said.

"49." Sonic said.

"Dude, you're going the wrong way." Sonic said.

"50-50." Sonic and Knuckles said in unison.

"Are you proud of yourself, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"No, Knuckles, are you?" Sonic asked.

"No, Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Deal!" Sonic and Knuckles exclaimed in unison as they began doing their handshakes and they faced the crowd to continue where they left off.

"My manager and I are now prepared to take on your questions." Sonic said.

"Sonic, are you gonna continue working here at the Dragon Wash?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"Please, Scarlet, I hardly work here now." Sonic said as the entire crowd laughed uncontrollably in unison.

"Keep it up, dude, you're slaying them." Knuckles said.

"No way, he's slaying monsters." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Hey, that's great, I like that, Sonic the monster slayer." Knuckles said.

"Wow, a monster slayer!" Alvin, Simon and Theodore exclaimed in unison.

"You heard it here 1st, but from now on, if any single monster tries to bother this city, it's his funeral service." Scarlet Garcia said as Sonic was flexing his muscles on the big screen.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like Sonic is now the richest and the greatest so just read and review."

Chapter 6: Sonic's fortune

Meanwhile back in the mansion the devastation had just begun for the murderous passing away of Vigor and Velgor was just standing there with his fiancé, Spooky who was weeping silently on his right shoulder and he just stood there just as the other monsters picked up Vigor's purple casket and buried him and Velgor and Spooky just stood there to see Vigor's tombstone that said: 'Here lies Vigor, A Big Tough Monster Who Fought For His Entire Life' 1 more time.

Inside the mansion Dr. Eggman just finished the song dedicated to Vigor.

"Vigor, we'll miss you." Dr. Eggman said.

"For Vigor." the other monsters said as they began toasting for Vigor.

Meanwhile Velgor and Silver just stood there just as 1 of the monsters began speaking about Vigor's murderous passing away.

"It's a terrible thing, Velgor, everybody loved Vigor, might whoever did this pass away in a thousand deaths and might his motionless body rot in the fiery depths of doom." Gary said as Velgor stared at him and sighed devastatingly.

"Thanks for your kind thoughts, Gary." Velgor said as Gary nodded his head.

"Oh and may Trigor be found safe and sound too, I just hope he's alright." Gary aid as he left.

"Oh, Trigor….." Velgor said devastatingly with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, boss." Silver said as he was pouring himself some diet root beer.

"I just said some things to him, we gotta find him." Velgor said.

"We're searching everywhere, forget about it, he'll turn up real soon." Silver said.

"What the heck is wrong with him? why's he gotta be so different? Vigor, the lord rests his soul he was perfect, perfect." Velgor said as he didn't realize that Trigor stood outside by the window watching him and Trigor looked very devastated that he would never become the true monster within him and Trigor never had any choice but to run away 'cause Velgor would never accept him for who he really was.

"Oh, Silver, who could've done it?" Velgor asked as Dr. Eggman came over to him and cleared his throat.

"Velgor, at this most difficult time, please accept my deepest condolences." Dr. Eggman said.

"Thanks, Dr. Eggman, for honoring my nephew with your song." Velgor said.

"I got some news about the dude who took out Vigor." Dr. Eggman said as he accidentally farted in front of 1 of the monsters which was causing him to faint on the mansion floor.

"Dr. Eggman, let's speak over here." Velgor said as he and Dr. Eggman walked around towards the window to speak in peace.

"He came outta nowhere this dude and he calls himself 'the monster slayer'." Dr. Eggman said as Velgor cleared his throat knowing that Dr. Eggman had faced him in the wrong direction.

"Dr. Eggman, over here." Velgor said.

"Sorry about that, 'The monster slayer'." Dr. Eggman said.

"Where would I find him, Dr. Eggman?" Velgor asked.

"He's from Station Square, Velgor, that's all we could ever find." Dr. Eggman said as Velgor kissed his hands in honor.

"Thanks, Dr. Eggman, thanks." Velgor said as Dr. Eggman bowed down to him and left.

"Any requests?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"How 'bout that 'Bohemian Rhapsody' song?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"No way!" the other monsters exclaimed in unison.

"Silver…." Velgor said.

"Get Knuckles, he knows that city more than anybody, I wanna find this dude, I wanna know about him, where he lives, where he sleeps, he pops the teeth, I wanna know it, who's the monster slayer?" Velgor said as he wouldn't stop at anything to get his revenge about the dude that took out Vigor.

"Here he is, the monster slayer!" Vector exclaimed.

Meanwhile at the big city Sonic turned himself around wearing a black cape and red sunglasses.

Everybody began cheering for the new action hero in town and from comic books, Nickelodeon magazines, television commercials, action figures, video games and billboards he was now the richest and the greatest.

Later on Sonic went inside the elevator which was taking him above the city and the elevator doors opened just as Sonic walked around into his new home and Sonic's eyes widened in amazement that everything he dreamed about just came true and he was a somebody right now.

"Let's get this disco party started right now!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody disco danced for the disco dance party while Tails and Shadow were the DJs.

"There he is, the big S." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Pound that dude, pound it." Knuckles said as Sonic pounded his right fist.

"Sonic, raise the city, raise the city, dude!" Knuckles exclaimed as he continued disco dancing like a crazy echidna.

"Alright!" Sonic exclaimed as he backed away.

"Awesome!" Knuckles exclaimed as he continued disco dancing.

Just as Sonic backed away Amy entered the room holding something in her hands.

"Amy, you made it." Sonic said as he was about to hug her.

"Wait, Sonic, you're gonna break my gift." Amy said.

"Come on, Amy, you didn't need to me anything, what'd you get me?" Sonic asked

"Well, Sonic, what does every single bachelor pad need?" Amy said as she showed him his gift which was a red lava lamp.

"A red lava lamp? how'd you know I like lava lamps? you know what, Amy? I'm gonna put it right next to my other 1." Sonic said as Amy smiled, but her eyes widened in amazement when she saw a big blue lava lamp and this penthouse had everything.

"Hey come on, Amy, I wanna show you the greatest thing about this place." Sonic said as Amy walked around over to the balcony right next to Phineas and they stared at the beautiful viewing.

"How wonderful is this viewing, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Above the city, it's wonderful." Amy said as she gasped in amazement.

"I know, Amy, it's beautiful, right?" Sonic asked.

"Just like you and your new apartment, it's, wow, awesome." Amy said as she was hoping that Sonic didn't hear that he's wonderful.

"What I'm really trying to say is that I'm very proud of you." Amy said.

"Yeah right, Amy, it was nothing, you know, really, hey, you know what? stay right here, don't move away from this spot, I'll be right back, gal, you are gonna flip." Sonic said as he left the balcony to get something for Amy.

Amy began checking her peppermint breath and hoping that this was the time to tell him how she really felt about him.

"I'm back, Amy." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you're back." Amy said as Sonic chuckled and walked around towards her holding something familiar behind his back.

"You know what, Amy? where I am right now, this entire new life I got, all of my dreams and visions coming true in a weird sort of way….well, I never could've done it without you." Sonic said.

"Oh sure you could, Sonic, but probably not." Amy said with a chuckle.

"Amy, here you go." Sonic said as he showed her a little red box.

"Oh, Sonic." Amy said as she thought it was a jewelry necklace.

"I know, Amy, I'm terribly sorry that it took so long." Sonic said as he apologized.

"Oh that's alright." Amy said as things were going great.

Sonic opened the lid and showed her the same dark pink chaos emerald from before.

"My dark pink chaos emerald" Amy said as Sonic showed her the dark pink chaos emerald along with the other chaos emeralds forming a beautiful necklace.

"With love and interest, now I'll never forget anything and I would never forget who my close friends are." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic….." Amy said as she was just a little bit crushed, but it was very nice that he gave her the light pink gem and she and Sonic both chuckled and Sonic stared at her just as Amy smiled at him.

"Amy, I…." Sonic said as their beautiful minute got interrupted by Blaze.

"Oh hi there, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah right, Blaze, we're just speaking." Amy said.

"No way, hey, Blaze, you're here, oh you gotta meet my close friend, Amy." Sonic said

"Your close friend? oh that's nice, so you won't mind if I borrow him for a bit, will you?" Blaze asked as Amy shook her head.

Sonic and Blaze walked around inside just as Blaze looked at Amy and Amy watched them going inside and sighed devastatingly that she was so close of telling Sonic how she was feeling.

Meanwhile inside the apartment Sonic and Blaze walked around inside, holding hands while everybody continued disco dancing.

"Well look who's a somebody after all." Blaze said while smirking as Sonic chuckled.

"Well, Blaze, you know….." Sonic said as Kaleb entered the penthouse breathing and looked terrified.

"Monsters, on the edge of the city, they're tough and vicious!" Kaleb exclaimed in fear as everybody began screaming in fear and ran away to take cover.

"Monsters!" Sonic exclaimed as he hid right behind Blaze.

"Alright, everybody go back home to your loved 1s, spend the last 2 hours that you got with 1 another." Sonic said as everybody stopped screaming in fear and running around and they stared at him while Blaze stepped aside.

Sonic looked at them.

"Oh I mean…that's the way it used to be around here, we had been all scrambling around for cover and stuff, but not since Sonic came to town." Sonic said as everybody cheered while Sonic spoke to Blaze.

"So, Blaze, sweetie, just wait right over here and I'll be right back, I'm gonna go take care of the monsters." Sonic said as he walked around towards the elevator with a nervous look.

"Go get 'em, dude!" Knuckles exclaimed while cheering for Sonic.

"Biceps and triceps!" Sonic exclaimed as he laughed and growled brave and heroically.

"Alright, Sonic!" Espio exclaimed as he cheered for him as well.

"Go get 'em, Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed as everybody continued cheering and whistling while Blaze just stood there.

Sonic continued growling just as the doors closed on him.

Sonic began sobbing and wailing knowing that he would be in very big trouble.

ToonBoyDan: "Well here's the next chapter where we'll find out about Trigor's secret so just read and review."

Chapter 7: Trigor's secret

Meanwhile that night 2 blue and red monsters named Jack and James were walking around the city looking for Trigor.

"Trigor!" Jack called out to him.

"Where the heck is he? Trigor!" Jack called out to him again as James smacked him on the back of his head.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing? there's a monster slayer out there, do you wanna be next?" James asked.

"Oh yeah right." Jack said as he began whispering loudly.

"Trigor!" Jack silently shouted as Henry rolled his eyes just as he and Jack continued looking for Trigor.

Meanwhile Sonic was hiding in the bushes when the monsters were walking around.

Sonic sighed in relief.

"Whoa, that was close." Sonic said.

"Very close indeed." Trigor's voice said as Sonic looked up very slowly and saw that Trigor was right behind him looking down at him.

"Don't panic." Trigor said as Sonic smiled a bit and he was about to scream in fear, but Trigor covered his mouth and grabbed him.

"It's alright, we're safe and sound." Trigor said.

"Good grief, not you again." Sonic said while getting outta Trigor's grasp.

"Yeah right, AAAH! what the heck was that?" Trigor asked.

"Hey, what the heck is with you, dude?" Sonic asked as he was getting outta Trigor's grasp again.

Trigor shushed Sonic.

"He could be anywhere else." Trigor said.

"Who could it be?" Sonic asked.

"The monster slayer." Trigor said as Sonic got outta Trigor's grasp.

"There's no monster slayer out here." Sonic said as Trigor chuckled.

"Of course there is." Trigor said as Sonic mimicked Trigor's chuckle.

"No there's not, dude, trust me on this 1." Sonic said.

"Get a hold of yourself, dude, this is no time to go crazy!" Trigor exclaimed.

"No way, you're the 1 who's going crazy, crazy!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor sighed in relief.

"You're right, dude, I'm terribly sorry, I haven't been myself ever since the uh….the uh…..don't weep…." Trigor said tearfully as he collapsed on the flower bed weeping in anguish 'cause he would never forget about the incident when Vigor was murdered and he was never coming back home.

Sonic looked at Trigor in concern.

"No way, it's no big deal, just relax, dude." Sonic said as Trigor couldn't take it anymore.

"It's my entire fault, kind of, not really, but still, my own brother…." Trigor said tearfully.

"Look, you just need a little more time, dude and look, things are gonna work out." Sonic said.

"Do you really think so?" Trigor asked as he controlled himself.

"Yeah right, so look, I'm gonna take off and you can just go home, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright." Trigor said as he nodded his head.

"Hey good luck, dude." Sonic said as he began leaving, but Trigor grabbed him.

"Wait, stop, I didn't get your name." Trigor said.

"Sonic…" Sonic said as he introduced himself while trying to get outta Trigor's grasp 1ce again.

"I'm Trigor, hi there, wait 1 single minute, where do you live?" Trigor asked as Sonic got outta his grasp again.

"Trigor, where I come from, supersonic hedgehogs like me don't like getting grabbed by monsters." Sonic said.

"Sorry about that, Sonic." Trigor said.

"Now go home." Sonic said.

"But there's no home for me anymore, Sonic, don't you understand that?" Trigor asked.

"You're too big to be grabbing on me like that, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Take me home with you, Sonic you won't even notice I'm here. I'm like the invisible monster." Trigor said as he covered his eyes for a little while and he uncovered his eyes and stared at Sonic who was staring at him.

"Are you crazy, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"Please, Sonic, I'm begging you, don't leave me here alone." Trigor sobbed and begged as Sonic shushed him.

"Hey, put your hands on the wall where I can see them!" Alvin's voice exclaimed by the wall as Sonic and Trigor hid by the wall and Sonic shushed Trigor and began looking around until he saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"We got you!" Theodore exclaimed as Sonic sighed.

"Yo, Chipmunks, long time no see." Sonic said.

"Sonic….go for it!" the Chipmunks cheered in unison.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Check out my crazy burner." Simon said.

"Whoop, there it is." the Chipmunks said in unison as Sonic saw a picture of him riding on a giant monster.

"We hope you like it, Sonic." Theodore said.

"Wow, you guys really got some skills." Sonic said as he was very impressed with them.

"It's the wild style, dude." Alvin said.

"Hey, guys, what the heck did I tell you? you guys shouldn't be out here and besides it's not safe for the 3 of you to be out here all night long." Sonic said as he lightly pushed the Chipmunks away.

"It is now, Sonic, you're the monster slayer." Simon said.

"Monster slayer?" Trigor asked as he was a bit confused knowing that Sonic was a monster slayer.

"What the heck was that?" Theodore asked as Sonic coughed silently while covering Trigor.

"Sometimes I would be coughing for nothing, but look, I need you off those streets, seriously, get yourselves back home, I'll tell your caregivers that you're all doing crazy stuff." Sonic said as he watched the Chipmunks leave.

"See you later, Sonic!" Alvin exclaimed waving as he, Simon and Theodore left.

Sonic walked around back to the other corner where Trigor listened to the entire thing.

"Trigor, did you see what just happened here?" Sonic asked.

"I know, Sonic, they think you're the monster slayer, as if." Trigor said between chuckles as Sonic frowned at him.

"I don't usually appreciate your crazy tone actually." Sonic said as he began leaving and Trigor followed him.

"No, Sonic, wait up, I'm terribly sorry, seriously, I don't want you fed up with me and I definitely don't want you to….(Trigor Chuckled) slay me." Trigor said as he began laughing.

"Are you having such a good time, Trigor? are you enjoying yourself?" Sonic asked as Trigor continued laughing uncontrollably.

"Well for your information I'm the monster slayer, Sonic the monster slayer, that's what other people will be saying." Sonic said as he continued bowing down imagining that the other cartoon characters and video game characters continued cheering and whistling.

Trigor stopped laughing when he heard what Sonic just said.

"Wait, Sonic, you mean you…" Trigor said.

"Yeah, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"When the maple tree branch….." Trigor said as he gasped.

"Oh, Sonic you're a fibber." Trigor said.

"Hey come on, Trigor, I didn't fib, alright? alright, I fibbed, but it was a little fib, now come on, who's it gonna offend anyway? dude, I'm not explaining myself to you, you're on your own right now." Sonic said as he walked off.

"No problem, Sonic, and if the lord forbid, somebody should, I don't know find out the truth about the monster slayer on my way back…" Trigor said.

"You wouldn't, Trigor." Sonic said as he knew that Trigor would tell everybody the truth.

"Oh yes I would." Trigor said with a smirk.

Sonic didn't wanna be the laughing stock of the entire city and be a nobody again.

Sonic sighed and smiled while petting Trigor's head.

"Come here, Trigor, of course you can come with me, but you know that you're a monster, right? and I'm a monster slayer, so we can't be seen together forever, you got it?" Sonic asked.

"I got it, Sonic." Trigor said as he understood and followed Sonic to the city.

Meanwhile Sonic opened the sewer lid on the road checking to see if everybody was out there, but there was no sign of him or her out there.

"Alright, Trigor, follow my every single move and don't make 1 single sound." Sonic said.

"You got it, Sonic." Trigor said as he understood just as he heard his echo.

"Wow, an echo, echo!" Trigor exclaimed as he chuckled when he heard more of his echoes.

"Now batting for the Big Tough monsters…" Trigor said as Sonic hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow, it's not alright to hit." Trigor said.

Sonic removed the lid and climbed up on the road.

Trigor began climbing up, but without warning he was stuck due to his big monster body.

Sonic grabbed Trigor's hands and pulled him out, but suddenly they heard somebody speaking.

Sonic pulled Trigor outta the sewers and took cover by the building.

Sonic saw Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi walking around.

Sonic watched them walking around and signaled Trigor to follow him.

Sonic began doing some kung fu moves towards the mailbox and ran around towards the garage by the dragon wash.

Sonic pushed the red button to open the door for Trigor and he signaled him to come on.

Trigor smiled and began following Sonic's moves, but without warning he began tumbling towards trashcans and mailboxes making a lot of loud noises.

Trigor crashed into the dumpster and entered the garage.

Sonic had quite enough of it.

"Get your tail in here, Trigor!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Do you think anybody heard that, Sonic?" Trigor asked as he clonked his head on the door and came inside.

Sonic groaned, but he was hoping that nobody was awake.

"Hey, who the heck was that?" Crazy Chuck asked as he opened the door to his apartment.

"Hey, who the heck is out here?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"Hey, Crazy Chuck." Sonic said as Crazy Chuck smiled at him.

"Hey, I thought I heard something, Sonic, did you get that tiger?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"You got no idea, Crazy Chuck." Phineas said.

"Hey, that's great, well, I gotta go, my favorite television show's on." Crazy Chuck said as he closed the door and began watch television and Sonic heard him laughing uncontrollably inside his apartment and he came inside the garage and closed the door.

"Alright, Trigor, we're safe and sound from now on." Sonic said.

"Wow, hey, a bed." Trigor said as he came on the bed relaxing himself.

"Oh that's good, yeah, snuggly, buggly, wuggly." Trigor said as he cuddled Sonic and gave him a noogie.

"I like you, dude, you're my new close friend." Trigor said.

"Whoa, hang on, cut it out, you wanna be close friends? fine, but we gotta put down some rules, rule # 1: no snuggly, buggly, whatever that just was." Sonic said.

"You got it, Sonic, anything else?" Trigor asked.

"Rule # 2, and this is the most important rule, in the event that possibly you're starved to death….." Sonic said as Trigor cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, Sonic, I'm not gonna eat anybody, just in case if you didn't notice, I'm different from the other monsters, so let's put it this way and leave it that way, good night." Trigor said as he was a bit nervous 'cause he didn't wanna eat anybody like Sonic.

"Define the word 'different', Trigor." Sonic said.

"You'll laugh, Sonic." Trigor said as he turned over to the other side of the bed.

"I'm not gonna laugh, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Well that's what you always say, so then what happens later on? you laugh." Trigor said.

"Trigor, I give you my every single word." Sonic said as he held up his right hand promising that he wouldn't laugh.

Trigor sighed and sat right down on the bed.

"Alright, Sonic, I'll tell you, I'm…I'm a vegetarian monster." Trigor said as he covered his head with the green pillow ignoring the laughter from Sonic and he stared at him realizing that Sonic didn't laugh.

Sonic tried not to laugh.

"Hold it, Trigor, so that's it?" Sonic asked as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"What do you mean that's it, Sonic? you're the 1st supersonic hedgehog I ever told, I'm so tired of keeping it a secret and my Uncle Velgor, he'll never appreciate me for who I really am, what the heck is going on with me?" Trigor asked.

"Nothing's wrong with you, dude, I think all monsters should be just like you." Sonic said.

"Gosh, Sonic, that's nice of you to say." Trigor said.

"And quit blaming yourself for what happened, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Really, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"If you wanna blame anybody, Trigor, blame me, if I hadn't been there in the 1st place none of this would've happened." Sonic said as he walked away.

"Wow, if Uncle Velgor knew that, he would ice you for sure." Trigor said as Sonic stopped and turned himself around.

"Ice, what the heck is he, Trigor? the monster father or something?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right." Trigor said.

"What the heck do you mean yeah right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, Sonic, he is." Trigor said as Sonic's eyes and ears began twitching and Sonic gulped nervously in fear.

"Hey, Sonic, are you alright?" Trigor asked as Sonic didn't answer him.

Sonic was now terrified that if Velgor found out he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

ToonBoyDan "Good grief, it can't get any worse for Sonic, can it? here's where Amy finds Trigor in the dragon wash garage, so just read and review."

Chapter 8: Sonic is busted

Meanwhile back at Sonic's apartment Tails and Shadow were playing a video game on the plasma television screen when they saw Sonic getting eaten up by a monster in the video game and they were the only 1s who were inside while everybody left to get some rest.

"I told you, Shadow!" Tails exclaimed.

"I'm doing it, Tails." Shadow said.

"A, B, double C, Z, left, right, up and down." Tails said as he was helping Shadow out.

"Left and right, I got it." Shadow said as he and Tails continued playing their video game while Knuckles was on the blue wireless cell phone with a fed up look on his face.

"Oh yeah? well I got news for you, the monster slayer made me his manager, so I'm now what I like to call untouchable, do you hear me?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed as he entered the living room panicking in fear.

"Hey, Sonic." Tails and Shadow said in unison as they were still playing their favorite video game.

Sonic saw himself getting eaten up by a monster again.

"Oh hey, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Hey, here he is, my close friend the monster slayer, so now you gotta pay me protection." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, the deal is off, that monster I murdered was Velgor's nephew!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"I know, Sonic, isn't it great?" Knuckles asked.

"Well not if he finds out." Sonic said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Sonic? I got him on the cell phone right now." Knuckles said as Sonic gasped in fear knowing that Velgor had found out already.

"That's right, Velgor, I got the monster slayer right here in front of me." Knuckles said as Sonic told him to shut the heck up, but Knuckles nodded his head and gave him a big thumb up.

"And he's gonna slay you and all of your monsters." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, shut the heck up, shut the heck up." Sonic said in fear.

"Hey, that's great, I like it, shut the heck up, Velgor, shut the heck up!" Knuckles exclaimed as Sonic sighed knowing that he was in very big trouble.

"What the…..? dude, he wants to speak to you." Knuckles said.

"No way, Knuckles, I'm not here." Sonic said as he backed away.

"Yeah right, he's right over here." Knuckles said as he gave Sonic the blue cell phone.

Sonic took the blue cell phone from Knuckles.

"Hello….." Sonic said gently.

"Shut the heck up?! shut the heck up?! you don't tell me to shut the heck up, I tell you to shut the heck up!" Velgor shouted as he heard a beeping sound on the on line signal.

"Hello….." Velgor said.

"Hey, how the heck are you doing? let me have a good tasty pizza with everything on it, mushrooms, meatballs, green peppers….." Silver said as Velgor cut him off.

"Silver!" Velgor shouted.

"Oh hi there, boss, why the heck are you working in some pizza joint?" Silver asked.

"Get off the telephone!"Velgor shouted.

"But I'm starving." Silver said as he hung up.

Velgor sighed and continued from where he left off.

"My dudes are coming for you, monster slayer and they're gonna tear you apart arm from arm!" Velgor shouted as he hung up the wireless telephone.

Sonic slumped down on the futon knowing that he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

"Come on, Sonic, who's your dude? who takes good care of you? alright, dudes, the game's over, it's time to get busy." Knuckles said as he turned off their video game.

"Oh come on, Knuckles, I was winning!" Tails exclaimed as Shadow sighed just as he saw 2 scraps on the floor.

"Tails, weren't you suppose to pick those up from the disco dance party?" Shadow asked as he began picking them up and Tails stopped him.

"Hold it right there, Shadow, those 2 are mine." Tails said.

"Wait, what the crap?" Shadow asked.

"That's Henry and that's June, Henry's very crazy and June is the serious 1, but just get them together forever and hang on to your sides." Tails said as Shadow picked up the scraps and smirked.

"It was nice meeting both of you." Shadow said as he crumbled them up.

Tails gasped in shock.

"Shadow, you filthy murderer!" Tails exclaimed as he began chasing Shadow who was very ticked, but Knuckles grabbed both of them while leaving.

"Knuckles, you got it all wrong, dude!" Sonic exclaimed as he followed him.

"They're gonna write songs about you, Sonic." Knuckles said as the elevator doors closed right in front of Sonic.

"Knuckles, come on, dude!" Sonic exclaimed as he pushed the green button repeatedly.

"Maybe I can help you, Sonic." Blaze voice said as Sonic turned around and saw Blaze sitting on the futon and Sonic smiled at her.

"Hey, Blaze, what are you doing here? you just seem popping up outta places." Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic, you said for me to wait, so…(Blaze clapped her hands when the beautiful music began playing in the background and the lights came on) I was waiting." Blaze said as Sonic chuckled nervously just as the elevator doors opened up.

"Look, Blaze, I don't got enough time for the hand clapping make the lights go on music playing in the dark sort of thing." Sonic said.

"What are you terrified of, Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"Terrified? yeah right, Blaze, that's hilarious, I'm not terrified of anything, it's just that…Ohhhhhh.…" Sonic said as he relaxed while Blaze began massaging his shoulders.

"Oh, baby cakes, you're so tense." Blaze said as she continued massaging Sonic's shoulders.

"Yeah right, Blaze, I was so stressed out lately, you know, protecting the city, I do that all by myself and you know that it's just crazy." Sonic said.

"Well it's just too much, Sonic, it's piling up." Blaze said.

"Yeah right, you know what, Blaze? 1 thing above the other, actually, I was thinking about retiring." Sonic said as Blaze put Sonic against the big red lava lamp.

"You don't wanna do that, Sonic." Blaze said.

"I don't?" Sonic asked.

"You just worked your way to get above and you don't want to go back down there, do you?" Blaze asked.

"No way, Blaze, no I don't." Sonic said.

"You can just show them whose boss, Sonic, and those monsters can leave you alone." Blaze said.

"Yeah, Blaze, you're absolutely right." Sonic said as he began looking for Trigor.

"Trigor…" Sonic said as he left the apartment which was leaving Blaze smiling at him.

Meanwhile Sonic went back to the garage to speak with Trigor 'cause he got a plan so the other monsters wouldn't bother him again and he opened the door and looked for Trigor.

"Trigor, where the heck are you?" Sonic asked as he jumped nervously when he saw Amy staring at him.

"Hi there, Sonic." Amy said.

"Amy, what the heck are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"What, Sonic? did you forget something?" Amy asked as Sonic looked around.

"Well maybe you forgot….your monster!" Amy exclaimed angrily as Trigor continued sipping his blueberry banana milkshake when he saw Sonic.

"Hi there, Sonic." Trigor said.

"Uh…monster, run for your entire life, Amy, I'll cover you, hurry, before it's too late, go on without me!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh, quit it, Sonic, your pet monster here told me everything." Amy said angrily.

"Good grief, Trigor, why the heck would you do that?" Sonic asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"I don't know, Sonic, I like her." Trigor said.

"Thanks, I like you too." Amy said as she smiled, but it didn't last forever when she got fed up with Sonic.

"Sonic, what the heck were you thinking? bringing him in here?" Amy asked angrily.

"No, Amy, I'm still working out the kinks." Sonic said.

"Kinks? you fibbed, Sonic, everybody thinks you slayed the monster!" Amy shouted angrily.

"Who the heck am I to tell them that they're wrong, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"How could you fib in front of me, Sonic?! me!" Amy shouted angrily.

"Don't take it personally, Amy, come on, I fibbed in front of everybody!" Sonic exclaimed in fear as Amy looked a bit hurt that Sonic….not only fibbed in front of her, but he fibbed in front of everybody.

"Alright, Amy, look, I'm terribly sorry, I totally betrayed you, but listen, I got 1 little problem that I need to take care of." Sonic said.

"And what's that, Sonic?" Amy asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"Monsters are coming to get me!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"And they should, I mean, what did you expect? you would take credit for murdering a monster and everything would be fine for the rest of your entire life?" Amy asked angrily.

"Uh…..yeah right, but, hey, don't you worry about it, me and Trigor got it and we're gonna fix it." Sonic said.

"Whoa, wait a minute, I don't want any part of this." Trigor said.

"Too late now, vegetarian monster, they're looking for you too." Sonic said.

"Point taken, so what's the plan?" Trigor asked.

"Well, this is what we're gonna do." Sonic said as he began making his plan.

"Alright, here's the plan: Sonic, you tell the truth and you, go back home." Amy said angrily as Trigor and Sonic looked at her and at 1 another 'til they began laughing.

Sonic continued just as he held up the brush full of red paint.

"Alright, Trigor, look, this is what we're gonna do, we're gonna paint you up all bloody, a great big mess, right? then you're gonna run out there and meet the other monsters right before they get here and you're gonna say 'Stop, don't do that, don't go any further, that monster slayer's crazy, dude, he beat me senseless, he's a stone cold murderer, dude!' then you could tell them I'm big and tough and tell them I'm very handsome, throw that in and say I'm the coolest." Sonic said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"You're going way too far, Sonic." Amy said.

"Well, actually, he hasn't gone very far enough." Trigor said as he was looking out the window.

"Exactly, Trigor….what did you say?" Sonic asked.

"You need to slay a monster and I need to disappear, so here's what we're gonna do." Trigor said as Sonic began listening for what Trigor's plan was.

ToonBoyDan: "Well we hope that you stay tuned for the 1st fight so just read and review."

Chapter 9: Pretending to fight

Meanwhile back at the city Scarlet Garcia was on film, but she looked a bit frightened.

"This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live, we just confirmed reports of a….." Scarlet Garcia said as Vector ran around screaming in fear.

"Monster!" Vector exclaimed in fear as he and the others ran around past Scarlet Garcia screaming in fear.

Trigor ran around in the city just as everybody continued screaming and running around and taking cover and he pretended that he was gonna attack everybody which was a part of the plan from last night.

"Look, it's the monster slayer!" Scarlet Garcia exclaimed as the camera woman used the television camera and saw Sonic.

Sonic stood right on the Mystery Machine wearing a black cape and it was time to take on the monster.

Sonic turned himself around and posed as an action hero, but the strong wind blew the black cape and covered him.

Sonic removed the black cape and chuckled.

Sonic shouted and ran around supersonic fast holding out his right fist just as Trigor ran around near the road and towards him growling and they kept going towards 1 another until Sonic punched Trigor's right eye which was sending him crashing through the billboard.

"Holy shrimp boat, did we get that?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

Meanwhile at the dragon wash Amy was writing on the papers just as Espio was right by her desk seeing Sonic on television.

"Hey, Amy, Sonic is on television." Espio said as Amy turned herself around and saw Sonic showing off.

Amy rolled her eyes and continued doing her work while the crew joined up watching Sonic.

Meanwhile back at the city Trigor and Sonic hid by the stone wall just as Trigor cringed in pain and held his right eye due to the punch Sonic gave him.

"Do you hear that, Trigor? they're going crazy, dude, they like us." Sonic said.

"They like you, but they hate me, can we switch sides? I can be the supersonic hedgehog slayer and they'll never see it coming." Trigor said.

"Come on, Trigor, you sell this, you'll never need to go back home again, you can just begin a new life, now give me a growl." Sonic said.

"Alright, Sonic." Trigor said as he began purring just as Sonic sighed.

Trigor cleared his throat and growled real loud right near Sonic's face and that growl got everybody's attention right by the building.

Trigor stopped growling.

"Like that, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"That was very good, Trigor, let's go." Sonic said as they continued where they left off just as Sonic ran around supersonic fast and Trigor was chasing him passing Scarlet Garcia.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash everybody continued watching the fight scene while Knuckles was on the cell phone speaking to Velgor.

"Is that all you got? do you understand how big my client is? turn on your television screen." Knuckles said.

Meanwhile back at the fight scene Trigor ran around closely towards Sonic chomping his teeth to catch him.

"Trigor, Trigor, Trigor!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor caught him in his mouth and everybody including Amy gasped back at the dragon wash.

"Turn off your television screen, turn off your television screen." Knuckles said on the cell phone.

Meanwhile back at the city everybody stared at Trigor, but they took cover quickly when Trigor turned himself around and Trigor was looking for Sonic.

"Don't swallow me." Sonic said from inside Trigor's mouth.

"Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"No, Trigor, it's Mr. Skullhead, off course it's me, why did you do that?" Sonic asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sonic." Trigor said as he put his hands to his nose and was about to begin sneezing.

"No, Trigor, 'sorry' is when you step on somebody's foot at the movie theater, 'sorry' is when you say 'when's the baby boy or girl due?' and it turns out the person's just the way she is and this is just as far away from 'sorry' just as you could possibly get." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I think I'm gonna sneeze." Trigor said as he was about to begin sneezing.

"No, Trigor, just open up very nice and easy." Sonic said as Trigor began opening his mouth very nice and easy just as Sonic strained and everybody including Alvin, Simon and Theodore watched hoping that it was Sonic and suddenly Sonic opened Trigor's mouth just as everybody cheered and flashed the cameras.

"Are you dudes not entertained? you couldn't possibly handle the truth, you got me at the power of kung fu!" Sonic exclaimed.

Amy looked a bit confused when she saw Sonic on the television screen and she shook her head while Knuckles was on the cell phone.

"Turn your television screen back on, what the heck are you doing turning your television screen off?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic began riding Trigor like a rodeo cowboy while everybody continued cheering and whistling.

Meanwhile Silver and the other monsters ran around towards the city by the order of Velgor.

Sonic began using Trigor as a barrel just as Trigor began getting very ill.

Silver and the others continued looking for Sonic to settle the final score with him.

"This city is very big, how are we supposed to find the monster slayer around here?" Silver asked as he and the other monsters heard Trigor wailing from very far away just as Trigor was thrown around.

Trigor fell over on the wooden bridge while Sonic flexed his muscles, but it didn't last forever when he saw Silver and the other monsters.

Silver watched Sonic finding out if he was really great and Sonic knew this was the time for the big finale.

Sonic pulled Trigor's red and blue tail just as Trigor pretended to struggle in pain.

"This is it, Trigor, the big finish, just like we practiced." Sonic said.

"The spinning monster?" Trigor asked while grinning.

"Yep, the spinning monster." Sonic said as he began picking Trigor up, but he was a bit too heavy for him.

"A little bit of help here, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry, Sonic." Trigor said as Sonic managed to lift Trigor up and spun him around for the big finish and he grabbed his red and blue tail and spun him around faster until he threw him around and Trigor screamed in fear just as he got thrown around and without warning he smashed into the screen of the building and began falling over to his near death experience.

Trigor continued screaming just as Sonic watched him.

"Curse you, monster slayer!" Trigor exclaimed as he wailed while falling over into the dark pit.

Trigor continued falling over until he came over to the other side and continued wailing and he began wailing silently and made a great big crashing sound.

Meanwhile back above Sonic sighed and came right on the Mystery Machine just as the light bulbs came outta the screen due to the crash.

"Yeah right, and you tell Velgor that I don't ever wanna see another monster on this city again, ever!" Sonic exclaimed as Silver and the other monsters retreated back to the caverns.

"Remember this name: Sonic the monster slayer!" Sonic exclaimed.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash the entire crowd cheered and whistled just as Knuckles cheered for Sonic himself.

"You see that? you see that?" Knuckles asked as Trigor went over to the secret pit finally finished with the job.

Meanwhile back above everybody continued cheering for Sonic's victory.

Blaze was in the crowd and she was very proud that Sonic had won so she walked around towards him and was gonna do something to him.

Blaze continued showing off right in front of the camera just as Blaze came by and she grabbed Sonic by touching him.

"Whoa, hey, Blaze…" Sonic said as he was interrupted when Blaze began kissing him.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash Amy smiled at Knuckles.

Knuckles smiled back at her and watched the television screen, but he quit smiling and everybody quit cheering and whistling.

Amy looked a bit confused and watched the television screen and what she saw made her gasp in shock 'cause she saw Sonic being kissed by Blaze.

"It seems the monster slayer not only conquered a few monsters today, but maybe a few hearts and souls? has the city's most awesome supersonic hedgehog ever been snapped up? I'm Scarlet Garcia here live watching the monster slayer getting kissed." Scarlet Garcia said as Amy was feeling very devastated just as she left her desk and Knuckles watched her leave knowing that she liked Sonic and it looked like Amy's heart was now broken and shattered.

ToonBoyDan: Good idea: Trigor beginning a new life

Bad idea: Amy being devastated 'cause Blaze is kissing Sonic and everything's not going very well so just read and review.

Chapter 10: Blaze left alone

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash Amy was reading the newspaper starting at the photograph of Sonic getting kissed by Blaze and she was fed up and devastated from what she just saw while Trigor was behind the curtain and he was gonna dress up as something else.

"Hey, Amy, can you give me the pink and yellow and 1s?" Trigor asked as Amy gave him the 2 cans of pink and yellow paint and she continued reading the newspaper.

"Thanks, Amy." Trigor said as Sonic came inside laughing.

"Look who just stepped in the room." Sonic said as he continued laughing just as Amy continued reading and she wasn't smiling at him.

"Yeah right." Trigor said.

"Sonic and Trigor, what a team, dude, give me that, give me some 5." Sonic said.

"High 5, low 5." Trigor said as he high 5d and low 5d with Sonic.

"Did you see me? I was all like….. (Sonic began making Kung Fu sounds) I was crazy." Sonic said.

"When you punched me, the entire crowd was…aahh!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Yeah right, they ate it up and it was like a Sonic explosion."

"How great was I, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"Oh, Trigor, you were the bomb." Sonic said.

"Thanks, Sonic, and hey, you, I was your great big finish on the news, great kiss, lover boy." Trigor said.

"Whoa, dude, that's privacy." Sonic said.

"Privacy? Sonic, the entire city saw you do it!" Amy exclaimed angrily as Sonic held her right hand, but she swiped her right hand away from him.

"Hey, somebody's in a very bad mood, come on, Amy, let me see that smiling face, show me that smiling face." Sonic said as he put both of his fingers between Amy's mouth by making her smile at him.

"Knock it off, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily as she pushed his arms away.

"What's gotten into you, Amy?" Sonic asked looking a bit confused.

"Me?! I swear, Sonic, sometimes I wanna take your big crazy head and just….." Amy said angrily as she punched her right hand real fast.

"Amy, what the heck is your problem?" Sonic asked.

"Problem? there's no problem, Sonic, I don't got a problem, Blaze is the only 1 with the problem." Amy said angrily.

"Hey, you guys….." Trigor said.

"Well, Amy, what do you got against Blaze?" Sonic asked in concern.

"Not my mouth, that's for sure." Amy said angrily as Trigor began cringing.

"What's going on around here?" Sonic asked as he was not knowing what Amy was speaking about.

"I'm gonna stay outta this 1." Trigor said as he hid behind the curtain.

"Why would you even care about Blaze anyway, Amy?" Sonic asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"I don't, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"You don't Amy?" Sonic asked.

"No way!" Amy shouted angrily.

"No way what, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"You guys wanna…" Trigor said as Sonic and Amy cut him off.

"No way!" Sonic and Amy shouted angrily in unison as it was making Trigor back away.

"Just tell me, Sonic, 'cause I'm curious, why the heck do you think she's interested in you? do you even think for 1 single minute that she would even like you if you weren't the richest and greatest monster slayer?" Amy asked angrily.

"Please don't fight and argue." Trigor said as Amy ignored him.

"Are you blind, Sonic?" Amy asked angrily.

"Well, Amy, at least she treats me like I'm somebody!" Sonic exclaimed angrily.

"Well, Sonic, would she like you if you were a nobody?!" Amy asked angrily.

"Nobody would like me if I was a nobody!" Sonic exclaimed angrily.

"I did, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily as she walked away from him.

Sonic was very shocked from what she just said and he stared at her and he just found out that she liked him this entire time and Amy continued looking very devastated and upset.

"Before the cash and before the fortunes and before the fib, to me you were a somebody, Sonic, but now you're nothing, but a fraud, a sham, a con and you're such a joker." Amy said angrily and devastatingly as Sonic just stared at her looking a bit upset ever since she admitted that she liked him.

"Here I am, ta-da, (singsong voice) I'm Lucky, the dragon washing pink and yellow monster." Trigor/Lucky said as he smiled at them, but his smiling face faded when he saw Sonic and Amy staring at 1 another terribly devastated and upset.

Amy sighed devastatingly and walked away from him.

"Amy…" Sonic said as he tried to say something to her.

"No, Sonic, just forget about it, just go already, 'cause I'm tired of hearing how everything you had in your entire life wasn't good enough, including me." Amy said angrily as Sonic tried to explain, but he was crushed and he began leaving the dragon wash garage devastatingly.

Amy watched him leave and began shedding tear drops.

"Amy?" Trigor/Lucky asked.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, go back and do it again." Amy said as Trigor/Lucky looked devastatingly at her knowing that she was in tear drops and he got rid of the tear drops.

"Hey come on, Amy, It'll be alright." Trigor/Lucky said as Amy smiled at him.

Meanwhile Sonic just closed the door of the garage and walked away from the dragon wash and he was still devastated and upset that Amy liked him all the time and he didn't know that after she confessed to him and he walked around in the city staring at the billboards of his fortunes, but he wasn't proud and cheerful about it.

"You couldn't possibly handle the truth, you got monster breath!" Sonic exclaimed on the television screen as Sonic sighed devastatingly and continued walking around and all he wanted was to become a somebody, but what about Amy? Sonic stared at another video of him drinking a diet root beer and he walked away from the city.

Later that night he saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore playing with the fire hydrant and cheering for Sonic and saw Madame Foster shouting at them and telling them to go home and get some shut eye.

Sonic chuckled a bit just as he saw them messing with Crazy Chuck who just woke up.

Sonic chuckled silently until he saw his new home that made him terribly upset and devastated.

Meanwhile at Sonic's penthouse Sonic entered the living room where Knuckles and the others were disco dancing, but he wasn't in the mood for that.

Sonic passed by not paying any attention to them.

Meanwhile Blaze who was sitting right next to Bonnie saw Sonic going over to the balcony and she was a bit concerned about him.

Sonic went outside and looked at the beautiful viewing and was still not proud and cheerful about it.

"Preparation S slays splitting headaches like Sonic slays monsters, oh, hey, Sonic." Chris said as Sonic waved at him just as Chris walked away and he sighed devastatingly while Blaze stood by the door.

"Amy's right, I am such a joker." Sonic said devastatingly as Blaze rolled her eyes, but smiled at him.

"Hey, Monster slayer, why are you out here? all of your close friends are inside." Blaze asked.

"Not all of my close friends." Sonic said.

"You mean that pink hedgehog girl at the dragon wash? forget about her, Sonic, she's a nobody." Blaze said as Sonic walked away from her.

"No, Blaze, I'm the nobody." Sonic said devastatingly as Blaze chuckled.

"Oh let me guess, Sonic, she told you that she likes you, is that it? well it's not like you're feeling the same way about her." Blaze said as she continued chuckling and what Blaze said was true Sonic was feeling the same way about Amy so he smiled at her.

"You know what, Blaze? I don't think it's gonna work out." Sonic said as he backed away.

"Wait, Sonic, are you leaving me alone?" Blaze asked as Sonic sighed and nodded, but he yelped in shock when he saw Blaze getting ticked off.

"Let me explain something to you, Sonic." Blaze said.

Meanwhile back inside Knuckles continued disco dancing with Vector until he and the others stopped and saw Blaze tapping Sonic against the glass door a couple of times and the door didn't even shatter.

"We're gonna disco like it's a disco party." Knuckles said.

"Oh, true love!" Knuckles exclaimed as he laughed along with the others.

Blaze tossed Sonic right against the wall 1 more time and walked away from Sonic who slid down the glass door.

ToonBoyDan: "Well bad luck for Blaze and we hope Sonic finds Amy in the nick of time so just read and review."

Chapter 11: Amy kidnapped

Meanwhile 1 morning Sonic just bought everything for Amy and this was his chance that he was gonna tell Amy that he likes her and he ran around towards the dragon Wash where Trigor/Lucky was working 'til he saw Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic." Trigor/Lucky said

"I can't speak right now, Trigor, I gotta find Amy, I gotta tell her I like her!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor/Lucky grinned and followed him just as everybody cheered for him.

"Way to go, Sonic!" Vector cheered.

Meanwhile at the office Tails and Shadow were now in charge of answering the wireless telephone, but they weren't doing very well.

"Hello, dragon wash…" Tails said as Shadow grabbed the red wireless telephone.

"Give me the telephone, Tails, we get a dragon of a wash…" Shadow said.

"Give me the telephone!" Tails exclaimed as he grabbed the wireless telephone from Shadow's right hand.

"And the price is…..very low, considering great washes." Tails said.

"How many times do I need to tell you guys? it's 'gosh!' you get a dragon of a wash and the price oh my gosh!" Knuckles exclaimed angrily as Shadow answered the wireless telephone.

"Dragon wash….." Shadow said.

"Rhymes with gosh…." Tails said as he and Shadow both laughed in unison.

Knuckles groaned in an appalled manner.

"Give me that, get outta here, both of you, go be crazy someplace else!" Knuckles exclaimed angrily

"Knuckles, where's Amy?" Sonic asked.

"You tell me, dude." Knuckles said as he answered the wireless telephone.

"Dragon wash, you get a dragon of a…..…oh, Sonic, it's for you." Knuckles said as he gave Sonic the wireless telephone.

Sonic gave the stuff to Trigor/Lucky and answered the wireless telephone.

"Hello?" Sonic asked…

"Is this the monster slayer?" Silver's asked.

"Of course it is." Sonic said.

"It's Silver the Hedgehog….I mean, just forget about it, now you follow those instructions to a lot of fibs, alright? file cabinet, middle door, there's a package in here, so get it." Silver said as Sonic opened the package until he saw what was inside of it and it was Amy's dark pink chaos emerald.

"That's right, tough dude, we got your gal, now there's gonna be a sit down in 1 single minute." Silver said.

"Well, who is it?" Trigor/Lucky asked as Sonic shushed him.

"Be there, Sonic, if you don't wanna see her asleep with the cartoon characters and video game characters known as the deceased 1s, now nod your head that you understand." Silver said as Sonic nodded his head.

"Now, Sonic, tell me if you nodded your head." Silver said.

"I nodded my head." Sonic said as he hung up the wireless telephone in concern.

"They got Amy and they wanna have a sit down, but I never meant for anybody to get left behind especially not Amy, this is my entire fault." Sonic said.

"That's 1 classic move, I saw her 100 times." Knuckles said.

"They just take the thing you like the most and they use it against you." Trigor/Lucky said as Sonic got no other choice that he was gonna rescue Amy from Velgor's clutches.

"Look, you guys, we gotta go over to that sit down and we gotta rescue her." Sonic said.

"Whoa, look, Sonic, I wanna rescue Amy too, but I can't just go in there and say 'Hi there, Uncle Velgor, I'm a pink and yellow monster'." Trigor/Lucky said.

"Trigor?" Knuckles asked.

"And my close friend the monster slayer is a fraud." Trigor/Lucky said.

"A fraud?! Knuckles exclaimed.

"Come on, you guys, we're gonna need a better plan than that." Trigor/Lucky said as Knuckles chuckled.

"This is a joke right, dude? 'cause you know I told Velgor….." Knuckles said as he stopped and remembered what he said to Velgor back then.

Flashback…

"Shut the heck up, Velgor, shut the heck up!" Knuckles exclaimed as Velgor growled angrily on the wireless telephone.

End of flashback…

Knuckles panicked in fear knowing that he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

"Tell me you didn't make it up, dude, tell me that's not Trigor, tell me you're a real monster slayer, please!" Knuckles exclaimed in fear.

"I'm terribly sorry, Knuckles, but I'm not, but the monsters don't know about it." Sonic said as Knuckles now knew that Sonic wasn't the monster slayer, the other monsters and Velgor didn't know about it either.

Sonic was still gonna rescue Amy no matter what he was gonna do.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, it looks like Sonic is gonna have a challenge with Velgor, the monster boss, so just read and review."

Chapter 12: The Sit-down Showdown

Meanwhile Sonic, Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky were all sitting down while everybody stood right behind them.

Sonic and Trigor/Lucky were a bit nervous, but not as nervous as the other monsters were and they still didn't know that Sonic was a fraud.

Sonic reached for a spork and the monsters on the other side flinched nervously.

Sonic reached for a kitchen brush and the monsters on the other side flinched as well.

Sonic smirked deciding to have a bit of fun with this so he turned over to his other side and growled which was making the monsters gasp in shock and James fainted in fear.

Sonic and Trigor/Lucky chuckled.

"Will you guys quit joking around? There's a big 1, we're doomed, we're doomed." Knuckles said in fear.

"Thanks, Knuckles, thanks, and my dude, Knuckles just begged me not to murderize all of you up in here, now I might listen to him, but then again I might not, and that depends on the individual behavior of all of the individuals in here individually, isn't that that right?" Sonic asked.

"Look, Gary, that dude's got pink and yellow monster muscle." Jack said.

"My Uncle Growly got whacked by 1 of those that evening." Gary said.

"Now which 1 of you monsters called this meeting?" Sonic said.

"That'll be me." Velgor's voice said as Sonic and the others turned themselves around and saw him.

"So, this is the monster Slayer, I was expecting to meet you, I just feel like we're practically close family, you know that? hilarious, isn't it? I brought my nephews into the world full of love and care and you took them out, do you know who I am? do you know who I am? I'm Velgor, the boss of the monsters." Velgor said.

"Hey, boss, I saved you a seat." Silver said as Velgor took his place at the end of the table just he continued when a familiar dish with a red cover on it was brought over to him.

"I was running this entire city ever since before you were born, and if you thought a dude like me can't get to a dude like you….well, guess what? you thought wrong." Velgor said as he lifted the red cover to reveal Amy all tied up with blue duct tape around her mouth and when she saw Sonic she stared at him.

"Dude, you're the 1 who's wrong, I hardly even know that gal, what's your name again, ma'am?" Sonic asked as Amy continued mumbling.

"Oh yeah? well I think he's bluffing." Blaze's voice said.

Blaze had appeared right next to Velgor and all of the monsters were checking her out.

"Dude, if I wasn't married." James said as he saw Blaze.

"How are you doing, beautiful gal?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"Blaze, we meet again." Sonic said.

"You know, monster slayer, there's only 1 thing I like better than cash, a lot of revenge." Blaze said as Jack sighed.

"I think I'm secretly in love….." Jack said.

"Your monster slaying days are over, and there's nothing you can do about it." Velgor said as Sonic began chuckling and the others looked a bit confused 'til Sonic gestured for them to chuckle as well and they did even if it was a bit nervously as did Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky and Silver 'til Velgor whacked him.

"What's hilarious?" Velgor asked.

"You got nothing, nothing, Lucky, take her out." Sonic said as Trigor/Lucky did as he was told to do by picking up Amy in his mouth and returned back to his place right next to Sonic.

Sonic jumped on the table and began beat boxing to the 'Indiana Jones' theme tune doing a disco dance right before he decided to gloat.

"Alright, new rules, nobody, I repeat, nobody makes 1 single move without my alright." Sonic said as he didn't notice that Trigor/Lucky was holding his nose and was preparing to sneeze and the other monsters noticed him.

"What'd he do? I can't see it." James said as Sonic didn't hear him just as he continued gloating.

"I'm on the Panama Canal, dude." Sonic said as he continued to gloating.

"From now on, everything goes right through me, but if you lose a baby tooth, you don't grow another 1 back without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright…" Gary said nervously.

"If you begin sneezing, you don't wipe that green snot without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright…." James said as he was also very nervous.

"And you don't say 'alright' without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked as Jack groaned and fainted in fear.

"Alright, thanks for coming, we gotta go." Knuckles said as Sonic ignored him.

"1 more thing, what's with all of you living in the life boat?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic….." Knuckles said nervously.

"You dudes are supposed to be the mob, get yourselves a real hide out." Sonic said.

"Sonic…" Trigor/Lucky said as he was still holding his nose.

"And take 1 good look, Velgor, it's over, you're old school…" Sonic said.

"Sonic!" Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky exclaimed.

"What, you guys?" Sonic asked as he turned himself around to see Trigor/Lucky sneeze out not only Amy, but a few other things he could've eaten as well 'cause monsters tend to eat other things than meat products.

Another monster looked at the license plate starvingly and stuffed it right into his mouth.

"The terror, the terror!" Trigor/Lucky exclaimed in terror as he coughed loudly and a red blue striped beach ball came right outta his mouth and Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Uh…...excuse me for 1 single minute." Sonic said he untied Amy and removed the blue duct tape from her mouth.

"Amy, are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"No, Sonic, I'm not alright, he almost tried to eat me!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"I couldn't take it anymore, the taste was making me sneeze." Trigor/Lucky said as Velgor stared at him.

"Trigor? is that really you?" Velgor asked as he made his way over to Trigor/Lucky and hugged him.

"You're alive? I thought I lost you." Velgor said as he noticed what Trigor was wearing.

"What the heck are you wearing? what the heck is that?" Velgor asked as Trigor sighed and wiped his face off and all of the monsters gasped in amazement.

"Hey, boss, it's Trigor, he was wearing a disguise so we wouldn't recognize him, but now he's not wearing a disguise so we do recognize him." Silver said.

"Hi there, Uncle Velgor…" Trigor said nervously knowing that he was busted for the rest of his entire life.

"Are you kidding me, Trigor? are you kidding me? are you outta your mind? do you got any idea how this really looks?" Velgor asked.

"Dude, this is the greatest sit down I have ever been to." James whispered to Jack who nodded his head in agreement.

"What the heck are you doing with this blue supersonic hedgehog? he took out your own flesh and blood, Vigor." Velgor said.

"But, Uncle Velgor, just listen…" Trigor said.

"But nothing, Trigor, you never take sides against the entire family, ever." Velgor said.

"Hey, Velgor, sir, it's not his entire fault, this is between me and you." Sonic said.

"What the heck did I ever do to you? you took Vigor away and you turned Trigor into a pink and yellow monster, I'm gonna get you!" Velgor shouted angrily as Amy screamed in fear knowing what Velgor was about to do to Sonic.

"Sonic, watch out!" Amy exclaimed in fear.

"Sonic, run away, run away for your entire life!" Trigor exclaimed as Sonic didn't need 1 2nd invite just as he turned himself around and made a run for it with Velgor who was right behind him.

Knuckles and Trigor hurried off after him.

Sonic crawled through a tunnel in the mansion that lead to outside that was a bit too little for Velgor and unfortunately for Sonic the monster was stuck in the tunnel

"You're gonna regret the day you became the monster slayer!" Velgor shouted as Sonic continued running away from him.

"Well look who's stuck in the tunnel, you're still starving, big dude? well say 'hello' to my little friends." Timothy said as he turned himself around and sounded like a bugle and the other turkeys came outta nowhere and began attacking Velgor and they all clamped on his head which was making Velgor more fed up and Velgor angrily snapped at them which was making them scatter and he continued chasing Sonic.

Velgor was getting so close and was about to attack Sonic when he and Sonic suddenly saw Crazy Chuck with a crazy smiling face even crazier than the look in his eyes along with Alvin, Simon and Theodore following him.

"Look out, another big 1!" Crazy Chuck exclaimed as Velgor got up looking even more fed up which was making the Chipmunks and Crazy Chuck very nervous.

"Run away for your entire life!" Crazy Chuck and the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they turned themselves around and ran around for the hills being followed by Sonic who was luring Velgor to the dragon wash.

Tails and Shadow were seen at the wireless telephone, trying to get the saying right.

"Try it again, Tails." Shadow said.

"Dragon wash, you get a dragon of a wash and the price…oh my gosh!" Tails screamed in fear as Velgor came running around towards them.

"Well, Tails, you got it right." Shadow said as he freaked out as well.

"Everybody clear the way!" Tails exclaimed in fear.

"Come on, Velgor, it's time to clean up your performance." Sonic said.

"Uncle Velgor, leave him alone!" Trigor exclaimed as Sonic got to the tower where Speedy usually worked and activated the red bubbles and the red bubbles showered everywhere which was making it very hard for Velgor to see everything.

Amy who was standing near the red bubbles got trapped in 1 by accident.

Sonic could see a familiar silhouette of a monster and when the monster got closer to a clasp Sonic smacked the green button for it to come down and the clasp grabbed hold of the monster.

Sonic thinking he got a hold of Velgor got outta the tower and went over to the clasp.

"Alright, Velgor, the game's over." Sonic said as Trigor was in there instead of Velgor.

"Trigor? what the heck are you doing in there?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Sorry, Sonic…..." Trigor said.

"Where the heck is Velgor?" Sonic asked as Velgor suddenly popped up outta places behind him.

Sonic realized it without seeing the terrified looks on his face.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" Sonic asked nervously as he turned himself around.

"You're mine right now!" Velgor exclaimed as Sonic screamed in fear just as he dodged Velgor and the chase continued.

"Let's finish this, monster slayer." Velgor said as Sonic quickly gave the go ahead sign to Omega just as he had lured Velgor to another clasp.

"Oh we're about to, Velgor." Sonic said as Omega smacked the green button and the clasp grabbed Velgor.

A red toothbrush popped out and brushed Velgor's teeth and it sprayed water right into his mouth and he spit it out and Jerry walked around over and put another air freshener on his monster tooth.

"Thanks for coming to dragon wash." Jerry said as he stared off into space again.

"Alright, somebody needs to get me outta the red bubble, right now." Amy said as Sonic popped the red bubble and caught her safely in his arms.

Sonic and Amy stared at 1 another until Scarlet Garcia lightly pushed her outta the way.

"The monster slayer does it again…" Scarlet Garcia said.

"Hey, no fair!" Amy exclaimed.

"This time luring 2 monsters into his death trap of hygiene, Sonic, you're the somebody everybody wants to be, above the character chart, tell our television cameras how it always feels just to be you." Scarlet Garcia said as Amy sighed devastatingly right before she turned herself around and walked away which Sonic had noticed.

"Amy, wait!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic, get me outta here, quickly, I need a head start just to get as far away as possible." Trigor said.

"Just look at what you did to him." Velgor said angrily.

"It's just a misunderstanding." Sonic said as he was ignored by the others

"Sonic, over here!" Amy exclaimed as everybody began chanting in unison.

"Monster slayer, monster slayer!" the crowd exclaimed in unison as Sonic couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop, enough, I'm not a real monster slayer!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody gasped in shock.

"I fibbed…." Sonic said.

"What the heck?" Velgor said.

"And I'm not a real financial advisor…" Crazy Chuck said as he sobbed silently.

"Alright, it was a maple tree branch that murdered Vigor, I never got anything to do with it and neither did Trigor." Sonic said.

"Well, Trigor, if that was true, then why did you need to run away?" Velgor asked.

"Because you always wanted me to be like Vigor, I'll never be the monster you want me to be." Trigor said.

"What the heck is your problem, dude? so your nephew likes tomato pickle sandwiches, so his close friend's a blue supersonic hedgehog like me, so he likes to dress up like a pink and yellow monster, so what? everybody likes him just the way he is, why can't you? don't make the same mistake that I did, I didn't know what I had 'til I lost it." Sonic said as Velgor sighed.

"Can you get me outta this? so I can hug my nephew and tell him I'm terribly sorry?" Velgor asked as Sonic pushed the green button and the 2 monsters walked up to 1 another.

"Uncle Velgor…." Trigor said.

"Come here, you…." Velgor said while hugging Trigor.

"I like you, Trigor, no matter what you eat or how you dress up." Velgor said.

"Sonic?" Amy asked as Sonic walked around over to her.

"Amy? Amy, I wish I knew what I meant by then, I just mean, I wish you knew what I knew, I mean, right before this….." Sonic said.

"You're blowing it, dude!" Tails exclaimed.

"Mind your own business, it's just emotional and it's just pressure." Knuckles said.

"What I'm really saying is that I just…..I didn't need to be above the city, everything I wanted was right there in front of me this entire time." Sonic said

"But what about being a somebody, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I'm nobody without you, Amy, I'm terribly sorry I got you mixed up in this." Sonic said as Crazy Chuck made kissing sounds with his sock puppets.

"You're not helping, dude." Shadow said.

"Come here, Sonic, you big crazy head." Amy said as she and Sonic kissed 1 another in which Sonic had returned.

"I never told you guys about this, but you're the best dudes a red echidna like me could ever have, come on, Tails, Shadow, group hug!" Knuckles exclaimed as Tails and Shadow went in for a group hug just as Knuckles was offering when Tails' blue chaos emerald accidentally zapped Knuckles and Knuckles pulled away and began rubbing where he got zapped.

"Sorry, Knuckles." Tails said.

"Come on, Knuckles, try again, dude, don't sweat it." Shadow said.

"Forget about it, the minute's gone." Knuckles said as Sonic quit kissing Amy just as he turned over to Velgor.

"So, uh, Velgor, we're good, right? I mean, like, the city is safe? walk the streets, you know, without…aaah! you know…." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, we're good." Velgor said as everybody began cheering and whistling knowing that they wouldn't need to live in fear of the monsters again.

"Sonic, excuse me, you just lost everything you fibbed so hard to achieve, tell me, what's next for you?" Scarlet Garcia asked as Sonic smiled at her.

"I think I got a good idea, if my manager would allow it." Sonic said.

"Alright, so what's on your mind, Sonic?" Knuckles asked as Sonic just smiled and told him what the idea was.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like we're coming to the ending chapter where Sonic and the others are working at the dragon wash, so just read and review."

Chapter 15: The cheerful ending

Sonic was now in Knuckles' office putting up what looked like a photograph of his Uncle Trevor 'til Amy walked in through the door.

"Come on, everybody's waiting, Mr. Manager." Amy said as Sonic had asked for a partnership.

Knuckles had agreed with it 'cause he was a nice dude.

"Alright, Amy, I just gotta put the finishing touch on my new desk." Sonic said as he turned over to the photograph.

"I like you, Uncle Trevor…" Sonic said as he walked around over to where Knuckles was.

"Hey, Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, Sonic, let's see what you can do." Knuckles said.

"Alright, Knuckles, let's see what you can do." Sonic said as they both walked around outside.

"Knuckles and Sonic's dragon wash is now open for business!" Sonic exclaimed as the entire crowd cheered in unison.

"Yo, Tails, Shadow, let's get this disco party bumpin'!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yo, dudes, it's Tails and Shadow on the wheels of steel!" Tails exclaimed as everybody cheered and whistled right before he turned over to Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy.

"Yo, Sparkles, Bonnie, Daisy, Tiffany, how 'bout we have a bit of disco dance fun?" Sonic asked as Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy began singing 'Dragon Wash'.

Sparkles: (singing) you couldn't possibly be rich

Bonnie: (singing) but let me tell you it sure beats digging 1 single ditch

Daisy: (singing) there ain't no tellin' who you like to meet…

Sonic began doing some disco dance move.

"Don't try this at home, dudes!" Sonic exclaimed.

Tiffany: (singing) a television star or maybe a jewelry thief

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash (Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) at the dragon wash, yeah (Oh yeah!)

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) at the dragon wash (sing it with me now)….

Amy was at her desk when she heard Trigor's voice and she looked up and saw a lot of monsters with him.

"Hey, Amy….." Trigor's voice said.

"I'm terribly sorry Uncle Velgor and I are late, but we brought in some new customers." Trigor said.

"Hey, Amy, how ya doin'?" Silver asked.

"Wow, alright, you guys, come inside." Amy said as Trigor and the other monsters went inside and began disco dancing.

Sparkles: (singing) it's not the place to be if you're planning on being a super star

Bonnie: (singing) now let me tell you it's always awesome

Daisy: (singing) and the boss doesn't mind sometimes if you're jokin' around

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash

"No, Velgor, snap it, you're not snappin' it." Knuckles said.

"I'm snapping it, I'm snapping it." Velgor said.

"That's alright, a lot of cartoon and video game monsters can't do it." Knuckles said.

"Yo, dude…." Velgor said.

"Yo, dude, what's up?" Knuckles asked.

"Up with what?" Velgor asked looking a bit confused.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo…." Knuckles said.

"You say 'yo' 1 more time then I'm gonna 'yo' you." Velgor said.

"Sorry, dude." Knuckles said.

While the disco dance music was still playing in the background Sonic saw his close friend Trigor and a few other monsters disco dancing like disco dance stars while Timothy and the other turkeys disco danced as well and when they were finished they struck a pose.

"Alright, dude, I made you all sporty!" Alvin exclaimed as he, Simon and Theodore were giving paint jobs to the other monsters.

Some of them looked awesome, but James had been spray painted to look like a rock and roll singer.

"Hey, do you think this is hilarious? what the heck am I? a rock and roll singer to you?" James asked.

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash, workin' at the dragon wash yeah…

Just as Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy continued singing in unison some photographs of the characters appeared on the screen along with the names of their voice portrayers

Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Link (voices)

Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose (voice)

JimCummings as Velgor (voice)

Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat (voice)

Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna (voice)

Kate Higgins as Tails the 2 Tailed Fox (voice)

Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog (voice)

Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog (voice)

Karen Strassman as Scarlet Garcia (voice)

Josh Peck as Trigor (voice)

Jerry Trainor as Vigor (voice)

Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman (voice)

Justin Long as Alvin (Chipmunk voice)

Matthew Gray Gubler as Simon (Chipmunk voice)

Jesse McCartney as Theodore (Chipmunk voice)

Miranda Cosgrove as Sparkles the Ferret (speaking and singing voices)

Beatrice Miller as Bonnie the Coyote (speaking and singing voices)

Dakota Fanning as Daisy the Squirrel (speaking and singing voices)

Alyson Stoner as Tiffany the Turtle (speaking and singing voices)

Kyle Herbert as Big the Cat (voice)

Jerry Lobozo as Crazy Chuck (voice)

Suzanne Goldish as Chris Thorndyke (voice)

Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile (voice)

Troy Baker as Espio the Chameleon (voice)

Ice Cube as Jerry the Echidna (voice)

Wayne Knight as Dojo (voice)

and Candi Milo as Madame Foster (voice)

Just as the scene was drawing to a closing end Amy could be seen giving a lot of kisses to Sonic while everybody continued disco dancing and the Chao from the beginning of the story flew around by and winked at the crowd just as the entire scene went pitched black.

The entire scene switched back to Sonic's old penthouse and the elevator doors slid open and Blaze appeared unaware that Sonic wasn't living there anymore.

"Hello? hello, Sonic? listen, baby cakes, I know I was a bad gal, but come on, you gotta be extremely crazy not to take me back." Blaze said as Crazy Chuck popped up outta places with a daisy in his right hand.

"Did somebody say extremely crazy?" Crazy Chuck asked as he clapped his hands and the lights went off which was making the entire scene go dark.

ToonBoyDan: "And that's the end of '_Monster Tale_', we will now close this up and goodbye for now."

52


	3. Chapter 3: Being a somebody

_MONSTER TALE_

Character similarities

Oscar…..Sonic the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Games'_)

Don Lino…..Velgor (some monster boss character that we just made up)

Angie….Amy Rose ('_Sonic X' and 'Sonic Games_')

Lenny….Trigor (some nice gentle monster character that we just made up)

Lola…Blaze the Cat ('_Sonic X' _and_ 'Sonic Super Action Speed'_)

Sykes….Vector the Crocodile ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed'_)

Ernie…..Sonic the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed_')

Bernie. . . Shadow the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed_')

Frankie….Vigor (some tough monster character that we just made up)

Luca…Silver the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic_ _Games_')

Don Feinberg…..Dr. Eggman ('Sonic X' and 'Sonic Games')

Katie Current….Scarlet Garcia ('_Sonic X_')

The Shorties…..Alvin, Simon and Theodore ('Alvin and the Chipmunks the Computer Animated Cartoon Series')

Crazy Joe…Chuck Thorndyke ('_Sonic X_')

Chapter 1: Don't worry about 1 thing

There was a little Chao trapped in a cage and the Chao was now frightened that he was gonna be the dinner and unknown to him somebody was walking around just as the Chao gulped nervously in fright and suddenly the Chao screamed in fear just as it saw somebody coming right toward him just as it struggled to break outta the cage, but it had a weird feeling that somebody was right behind him and the Chao turned around and saw a red and blue monster with red and blue fur and light blue eyes.

"Hi there, I'm Trigor." Trigor said as he introduced himself to the Chao, but he fainted in fear.

"Oh, little buddy, did I frighten you? I'm terribly sorry, wake up, alright, don't worry about it, I'll get you outta here in a jiffy, just hang in there, little Chao." Trigor said.

"Hey, Trigor!" Vigor's voice shouted in the distance.

"Uh, I'm coming Vigor!" Trigor shouted back as he began releasing the Chao from the cage.

"Well move it, come on, Uncle Velgor's waiting!" Vigor shouted as Trigor opened the cage lid which was setting the Chao free at last.

"Alright, little buddy, you're free at last, now go, cry for freedom!" Trigor said as he began leaving just as he jumped when he saw another monster with green and red fur and yellow eyes and he was Trigor's brother, Vigor.

"Whoa, Vigor, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Trigor said.

"Trigor, what the heck are you doing?" Vigor asked.

"Well, Vigor, I was just picking you some daisies." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him on the head with his right hand.

"Hey, Mom and Dad said it's not alright to hit." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him again.

"Ow!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Mom and Dad aren't here anymore." Vigor said as he began humming the haunted mansion theme tune.

"Stop, stop, that theme tune's giving me the creeps." Trigor said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Vigor? it's our theme tune, deal with it." Vigor said as he and Trigor walked around back home to the mansion.

Meanwhile there was a very big city which nearly looked like a ghost town, but on the big screen of the building Scarlet Garcia answered some questions about the monsters.

"Are they gone? are they really gone? are you sure about it?" Scarlet Garcia asked as she smiled.

"Good morning, Station Square, I'm Scarlet Garcia, keeping it up, we just received official confirmation that the monsters are gone forever, I repeat: the monsters are gone forever." Scarlet Garcia said as everybody came outta nowhere and began doing their own business and everybody was hiding because the monsters like Trigor and Vigor could attack and murder anybody.

Don't worry about 1 thing

'cause every single thing is going to be alright

"Up next, a grown man tells us how he does it all, but 1st, over to Kent Brockman for the traffic report." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Thanks Scarlet, slight congestion here on the Interpol, there's an overturned frog, authorities are trying to calm him down." Kent Brockman said as he saw Apu and Ned Flanders trying to calm poor Mr. Skullhead down which was causing a traffic jam.

"Get out those cell phones and call in to the boss 'cause you're gonna be late."

"What the heck is taking so long?" Apu asked.

"I don't know, we seem to be in some sort of traffic jam." Ned Flanders said as he rolled his eyes and drove his blue sports car to someplace else and this was a very busy city with rush hour traffic and other people working and a few more.

In the bank Slinkman sat in the counter just as he showed Scoutmaster Lumpus the red gem.

"Yeah right, it's a fraud." Slinkman said as he stared at the fraud red gem.

"A fraud? but it took me forever to find it!" Scoutmaster Lumpus shouted angrily.

Don't worry about 1 thing

'cause every single thing is gonna be alright

Inside the Cartoon City Diner Big the cat stood by the counter waiting for some customers to show up, but nobody took 1 single step inside.

"That's it, Froggy, we give up." Big said.

"According to the latest danger Poll, the fear of monsters is at an all time, so join us tonight for an in depth report, how long must this entire city live under siege? is there no supersonic action hero around us? who can stop this monster menace?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

Meanwhile there was an awesome looking place and there was a blue supersonic hedgehog and he turned himself around and began introducing himself.

"Hi there, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, you might think you know, but you got no idea." Sonic said.

"Welcome to my crib, the good life the way the other part of me lives, check it out, dudes, I got my 30 inch plasma television screen with speaker surround sound, CD player, DVD player and Nintendo Wii hooked up and a track player for days when you're feeling just a little bit (beat boxes for a bit) old school, 'cause even a super star dude like me needs to have the basic necessities." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, like a lot of cash." Alvin said as he laughed along with his 2 brothers, Simon and Theodore and the entire place was just a billboard and Sonic didn't have any cash.

"Come on, Chipmunks, why are you always messing with my fantasy?" Sonic asked.

"'Cause you're so broke, your action figure's got no show biz." Simon said as Alvin and Theodore laughed in unison.

"That's hilarious." Sonic said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Sonic, over here, I gotta speak to you!" Crazy Chuck shouted by the dumpster.

"I'll be right there, hang on to those things." Sonic said as he handed the disco medallions to Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"Thanks, Sonic, you're the dude." Theodore said as Sonic walked around towards Crazy Chuck.

"Yo, Crazy Chuck, long time, no see." Sonic said.

"Now that you live in a penthouse, can I be your financial advisor?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"That's a billboard, Crazy Chuck." Sonic said.

"You live in a billboard? and they call me crazy." Crazy Chuck said as he laughed like crazy just as he held up a red umbrella and he began going up in the air which making Sonic freak out.

"Hey, Sonic, guess who came to visit." Alvin said as he just finished spray painting the entire wall and Sonic screamed in fear when he saw a picture of a big tough monster about to eat him alive.

"We got you!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison.

"No, boys, don't do that, shouldn't you be in school?" Sonic asked as he removed the spray paint.

"And shouldn't you be at work?" Theodore asked.

"Right back at me, right, little Mr. Smart Mouth? look, I'm on my way to the Dragon Wash, so stay outta trouble alright? and clean that stuff up." Sonic said.

"See you later!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they began cleaning off the spray paint and Sonic smiled just as he was on his way to work at the Dragon Wash.

"See you later, Sonic!" Crazy Chuck shouted as he was still hanging on to the red umbrella.

Sonic continued his way to work at the Dragon Wash which was owned by Knuckles and it was a wash for cartoon and video game dragons and Sonic continued his way saying 'hello there' to the hard workers.

"Hey, what's up, dudes? the blue supersonic hedgehog is in the house." Sonic said as he high-5d some of the hard workers while they began doing their work.

"Hey, Speedy, is it lunch time yet?" Phineas asked.

"But you just got here, Sonic." Speedy said.

"That's exactly my point." Sonic said.

Meanwhile Jerry who was listening to music by his ear phones was putting the 2 air fresheners on Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey, Jerry!" Sonic exclaimed as he shook his head knowing that Jerry didn't hear him and Sonic walked around past Cream, Daisy and Bonnie who began shining the metal claw on Sparky.

"Lookin' good, gals." Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic." the 3 young girls said in unison as Sonic stopped by the punch in line so that he can check in and began his work, but he couldn't find his name on his card until he found out that his card was on the punch in section.

"Huh, what? I'm already punched in?" Sonic asked as he smiled about who did it.

"Amy….." Sonic said.

Meanwhile at the counter Amy was on the red wireless telephone, but she was speaking to another customer.

"Good morning, can I help you with anything?" Amy asked.

"One wash and good soap, please." Dojo said.

"Warm wax?" Amy asked.

"Yes, please." Dojo asked.

"Shiny cleaner? we're having a special on that 1." Amy said.

"Why not? it's the year of the great dragon race and I'm feeling very lucky." Dojo said as he began getting all cleaned up.

Amy began answering the red wireless telephone she answered before.

"Knuckles' Dragon Wash, you get a Dragon of a wash and the price…..oh my gosh." Amy said as she drew on the notebook that said 'Sonic + Amy forever' and she had a crush on Sonic and she was his close friend.

"Might I suggest an anti-rust repellant? it removes rusted metal." Amy said.

"Hey, Amy." Sonic said as Amy panicked and covered the paper she drew on and she didn't want Sonic to see it otherwise she would be so embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, hi there, Sonic." Amy said.

"Thanks for covering me up, hey, I'm terribly sorry, but Amy needs to get her groove on, would you hold for 1 single minute, please?" Sonic asked as he pushed the 'hold' button on the red wireless telephone.

"Sonic….." Amy said.

"Come on, Amy, disco dance with me." Sonic said as he tried disco dancing with Amy, but she cut him off.

"Sonic, you're gonna get me fired." Amy said as she sat over by the counter.

"Please, Amy, you? fired?" no, that can't happen 'cause then I would have no reason to come to work." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you don't really mean that." Amy said.

"Of course I do, you're like my close friend." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and groaned while Sonic put on his gear.

"Listen, Amy, tell me what do you think about this? this is like the greatest idea ever, alright? it's a sure thing, guaranteed cash extravaganza, fresh air." Sonic said.

"Good grief." Amy said with a groan.

"All I need is an advance on my paycheck from the boss and, Amy, I'm outta this place, I mean…..I'm outta here." Sonic said.

"Sonic, instead of getting in Knuckles' face with another get rich quick scheme, go do something you're actually good at: your job, which by some other way you still have." Amy said.

Just as Sonic began doing his work he stopped and got something for Amy from down town Station Square.

"Oh I almost forgot, I brought you some breakfast on the way here." Sonic said.

"You didn't, Sonic, crispy crèmes?" Amy asked.

"Your favorite, and by the way, you're still on hold." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and quickly picked up the red wireless telephone.

"Thanks for holding, we're very busy, how can I help you? no, I'm terribly sorry, Knuckles is at a meeting right now, he won't be back 'til later on." Amy said as she knew Knuckles was at a meeting with the monster boss of Station Square.

ToonBoyDan: "Well we hope you enjoy the 1st chapter, but the next chapter is where we'll see the monster boss of Station Square so just read and review.

Chapter 2: Getting the cash

In the Mansion there was another monster purple and blue fur and red eyes and he was Velgor, the monster boss of Station Square.

"How are my little 1s this morning? did you miss me? are you doing good?" Velgor asked as he gave the bar-b-q ribs to 3 tigers in the giant size cage.

"You see, Knuckles, it's a cartoon character eat cartoon character world out there, you either take or you get taken away." Velgor said as Knuckles was breathing nervously in fear.

"A few words have never been spoken, is that it? we're finished?" Knuckles asked.

"Now you and me, Knuckles, we worked together forever for a very long time." Velgor said.

"Please, Velgor, it's hardly been like work." Knuckles said.

"And you know….." Velgor said.

"That I like that about you." Knuckles said.

"Let me finish, Knuckles, that I lived my life for my nephews, raising them and protecting them….." Velgor said.

"You're the greatest, he's the greatest, right? am I right or am I wrong?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles….." Velgor said.

"It's all been to prepare…" Velgor said.

"Right, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"To prepare them….." Velgor said.

"Sorry about that, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"It's alright, Knuckles, for the day they run the city, well today's that day." Velgor said as he sighed when the record of the record player began scratching uncontrollably while he sat down right in front of the desk and Knuckles sat right down in the armchair.

"Silver…." Velgor said as Silver began fixing the record 'til it began playing a parody version of 'Baby Got Back' and Velgor and Knuckles stared at him just as Silver stopped the record.

"Hey, boss, big ears." Silver said as he chuckled.

Velgor sighed and continued the conversation with Knuckles.

"Long story short, Knuckles, from now on you work for Vigor and Trigor, you got it?" Velgor asked as Knuckles chuckled.

"Trigor? Vigor I understand, but Trigor? you can't be serious, dude." Knuckles said.

"I'm very serious, Knuckles, it takes more than 1 single muscle to run things, now Trigor, he's got the brains, that's something very special." Velgor said.

"Oh yeah, he's very special alright." Knuckles said.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Velgor asked.

"Nothing, Velgor, I'm just saying…." Knuckles said.

"Hey, Knuckles, I bring you here, look you in the eye and I tell you what's what and what?" Velgor asked.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"What, what?" Velgor asked.

"You said 'what' 1st, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"I didn't say 'what', Knuckles, I asked you what." Velgor said.

"You said 'so then' 'what?' I said 'what?'" Knuckles said.

"No, Knuckles, I said 'what', 'what' like 'what' 'what'?" Velgor said as Knuckles looked a bit confused.

"You said 'what' 1st, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"So now you're making fun of me, Knuckles?" Velgor asked as he got up from his office chair.

"No, Velgor, you just misunderstood." Knuckles said as their conversation was interrupted when Vigor and Trigor entered the office.

"Sorry we're late, Uncle Velgor, Trigor had an accident, he was born that way." Vigor said as Trigor chuckled sarcastically while sitting on the red stool.

"You're 1 comic genius, Vigor." Trigor said as Knuckles whispered to Velgor.

"Look, Velgor, all that I'm saying is that dude ain't exactly no murderer." Knuckles said.

"My nephew Trigor is a murderer, a big tough murderer, take a good look at him." Velgor said as he stared at Trigor weirdly just as Trigor played around on the red stool and Knuckles smirked by telling Velgor that Trigor wasn't a murderer.

Velgor stared angrily at Knuckles that he had quite enough.

"That does it, that does it, you're outta here!" Velgor shouted angrily.

"What the heck? what the heck do you mean I'm outta here, Velgor?" Knuckles asked in fear.

"You're fired, Knuckles!" Velgor exclaimed as he swung his right hand at Knuckles and Knuckles screamed in fear just as he crashed into the wall.

"And above that, Knuckles, you're gonna need to begin paying me protection!" Velgor shouted angrily.

"What for, Velgor?" Knuckles asked in fear.

"So nothing happens to your little Dragon Wash." Velgor said as he smirked.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Sonic along with the others began tongue scrubbing the mouth of Sparky, but Sonic frowned at his job.

"Welcome to Sonic's crib, 30 foot slime covered tongue with Kanker sores, giant size cavities and encrusted teeth for when I'm feeling just a bit old school." Sonic said.

"Oh quit complaining, Sonic, it could be a lot worse, you know." Espio said.

"That's true, Espio, I could have this job and look a lot like you." Sonic said as he saw the red bucket full of green slime began shaking knowing what was gonna happen.

"Indigestion…." Sonic said.

"He's gonna blow up!" Sonic exclaimed as Espio and the others took cover from it.

"Wait, Sonic, Jerry's still in there!" Tiffany exclaimed in alarm as Sonic saw Jerry who was still scrubbing and listening to music on his ear phones.

"I got you, Jerry!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran around and grabbed Jerry by his shoulders.

The rumbling sounds grew louder until Sparky let out a tiny little belch and suddenly the green slime flew around and hit Phineas in the face while Espio and the others laughed uncontrollably while Sonic wiped the green slime off him.

"Yeah right, you still think it could be a lot worse, Espio?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, I could look a lot like you." Espio said with a chuckle.

"You're all hilarious, well, see if you can laugh at this 1." Sonic said as he threw the green slime at Espio, but he dodged it and without warning the slime hit Speedy which was causing him to push the red button and the soap bubbles hit on Sparky's right eye and Sparky roared in pain just as Speedy began pulling down the lever, but it didn't work and if they couldn't think about a way to get the soap off Sparky would go crazy.

"Soap in the eye, soap in the eye!" Sonic exclaimed as he pulled down the red lever which was activating the chains and the chains held Sparky down so he wouldn't struggle and Sonic ran around towards it and removed the soap very carefully.

"It's alright, Sparky, I'll get you some coupons, a free hot wax and all of that, you like that?" Sonic asked.

"Thanks, Sonic." Sparky said.

"Alright, Sparky." Sonic said as Tails and Shadow zapped them with red and blue chaos emeralds on the back of his head.

"Well look who it is, Shadow." Tails said.

"Just the dude we're looking for, the boss wants to see you right now." Shadow said.

"Tails, Shadow, my 2 best friends forever, hey, what's up, dudes? it's good to see both of you." Sonic said.

"What did you say, Amy?" Sonic asked as Amy was speaking to Vector and another green dragon.

"You guys, I'm gonna go ahead over there, but…" Sonic said as he began singing the same song from before.

Sonic: (singing in Steven Tyler's rock singer's voice) Don't worry [Beat Boxes] about 1 thing 'cause every single thing is gonna be all right….

Tails zapped Sonic on the back of his head again.

"That's not the way you sing that song, Sonic." Tails said as he and Shadow threw Sonic inside Knuckles' office and Sonic tumbled around towards the desk and crashed right into it.

"Hey, Knuckles, my close friend from another world, what's up, dude?" Sonic asked as Knuckles stared at him and he wasn't very proud from the meeting with Velgor.

Sonic grabbed Knuckles' right hand and tried to do the secret handshake, but Knuckles just stared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Sonic!" Knuckles shouted as he pulled his right hand away from Sonic's grasp.

"Hey, Knuckles, don't sweat it, a lot of cartoon characters and video game characters can't do it." Sonic said.

"Would you just sit down, alright, Sonic?" Knuckles asked as Sonic took his seat.

"I was going over my markers, you're into me for 9 grand, 9 G's, alright?" Knuckles asked.

"9 G's? dude, you're trippin'." Sonic said.

"Oh yeah? see if this refreshes your memories." Knuckles said as he threw a pile of office papers at Sonic.

"Whoa that's crazy, Knuckles, look at that." Sonic said as he read the office papers knowing that he owed Knuckles $23.00.

"You wrote everything down so you wouldn't forget anything." Knuckles said.

"This is a perfect example of why you're in management and I'm not, you go, dude." Sonic said.

"I need to pay Velgor protection so everything you owe me you owe him." Knuckles said.

"How did you figure that out?" Sonic asked.

"It's very simple, Sonic, the character chart." Knuckles said as he got out the character chart.

"You see, right above there's Velgor, there's me and there's other cartoon characters and video game characters." Knuckles said.

"That's me." Sonic said.

"No, Sonic, there's trees, there's dirt…..." Velgor said.

"Then there's me?" Sonic asked.

"I'm getting there, there's grass, there's maple trees, there's dragon drool and then there's you." Knuckles said as he pointed at a picture of Sonic who was holding up a red brush and telling him that he was down below the character chart.

Sonic stared at the character chart.

"That's just messed up." Sonic said.

"So if Velgor's tormenting me, he's tormenting you." Knuckles said.

"What the heck?!" Sonic exclaimed as the character chart rolled up and hit Knuckles by accident.

"Sorry about that, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Easy, boss, find your cheerful place." Tails said as he was reading a Nickelodeon magazine.

"Cheerful place." Shadow said.

"There's no cheerful place with him around here, I'm serious, dude!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"Alright, please, just give me some time, that's all I'm asking, I'm begging you, Knuckles, please, please!" Sonic exclaimed as Knuckles stared at him and he knew that Knuckles worked very hard.

"Alright, just 'cause I like you, dude, I'm gonna give you 32 minutes to pay up." Knuckles said.

"All of it? but how am I supposed to do that?" Sonic asked.

"That's your problem, bring my cash to the horse race track tomorrow or else." Knuckles said as he was about to leave his office.

"Or else what?" Sonic asked as he was a bit confused.

"The dudes will explain." Knuckles said as he left the office.

Tails and Shadow chuckled in unison and Shadow gave Sonic 1 single zap on his right eye telling Sonic that he would be in very big trouble.

"Not a good idea…." Sonic said in fear.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, it looks like Sonic will be in very big trouble if he doesn't give Knuckles $23.00 so stay tuned for the next chapter and just read and review.

Chapter 3: Being a somebody

"23.00? you borrowed $23.00 dollars from Knuckles? Sonic, why do you always get yourself into those situations?" Amy asked as Sonic sighed and sat right down on the red bench.

"I just don't know, Amy, it's just hard, alright? 'cause I'm a little blue supersonic hedgehog in a big country, a real big country, the city, I'm a nobody and I want some of that." Sonic said as he looked up and told Amy his dream and vision.

"Madame Foster?" Amy asked as she looked a bit confused.

Sonic saw Madame Foster disco dancing.

"What the heck? no, that 1, above the city where the somebodies live, I wanna be the richest and the greatest just like them, but I'm stuck down here." Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic, what's wrong with being down here?" Amy asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with being down here, Amy, do you remember my Uncle Trevor? he worked at the Dragon Wash his entire life." Sonic said

Flashback…

During the '90s, Trevor worked real hard as a tongue scrubber at the Dragon Wash and he had worked there for so many years.

"He was the # 1 tongue scrubber, every single year for 23 years to me, working at the Dragon Wash was the most awesome job in the city, but then I learned something I will never forget." Sonic said as Calvin ('Calvin and Hobbes' series) laughed.

"Sonic's Uncle Trevor's a tongue scrubber!" Calvin exclaimed as the other students were taunting him and little Sonic stared down looking humiliated by the other students.

End of flashback….

"My Uncle Trevor was the greatest, but nobody loves a nobody, I wanna be a somebody." Sonic said.

"Sonic, you don't need to live above the city to be a somebody." Amy said as she placed her hand on Sonic's right shoulder.

Sonic sighed and sat right back down on the red bench.

"What's the difference, Amy? if I don't pay Knuckles back by tomorrow, I'm doomed anyway, so….." Sonic said as Amy began feeling very sorry for him and if Sonic doesn't pay the cash back he'll be in very big trouble and she decided to help him.

"Wait right here, Sonic." Amy said as she walked around back into the apartment.

Sonic just sat there staring at the building and he looked down that his dream and vision of becoming a somebody was nearly ruined and he saw Amy holding up a little red box.

"What's this?" Sonic asked as Amy opened the lid of the little blue box.

"A dark pink chaos emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, Sonic." Amy said.

"Where did you get that?" Sonic asked.

"My sister, Gladys gave it to me, she said it began from a tiny grain of sand, but then after a while it grew into something beautiful, dreams and visions can begin very little too." Amy said.

"No, Amy, I couldn't…." Sonic said as he didn't wanna sell to something Amy had for so long.

"Take it, Sonic, it'll get you the cash you need for Knuckles." Amy said as Sonic sighed and smiled at her 'cause he knew that she was always there to help him out.

Meanwhile back in the mansion all of the monsters were at the fancy restaurant to eat something for their favorite dinner and some of them were speaking some of them were goofing off, but Velgor was having a conversation with Trigor just as Vigor kept eating and eating.

Trigor looked a little bit concerned 'cause he's not learning how to be a murderer monster, but he did help the little Chao to be released a while back.

"What the heck do you mean you don't understand? we went over this 100 times, I don't wanna say it again, you're really giving me agatia, I don't know how else to say this to you, Trigor, you see something, you murder it and then you eat it, period, thanks." Velgor said as a monster waiter gave him the menu.

"That's what monsters do, that's a fine tradition, what's the matter with you? your brother, Vigor here, he's a murderer." Velgor said.

"Thanks, Uncle Velgor." Vigor said as he began eating his meatloaf like a real tiger.

"He's wonderful, he does what he's supposed to do." Velgor said as he turned over to Vigor.

"Wipe your face." Velgor said.

"But you, Trigor, I'm hearing things." Velgor said as he sighed.

"You gotta understand, Trigor, when you look starved to death, it makes me look starved to death and I can't have that." Velgor said.

"I know, Uncle Velgor, I'm terribly sorry." Trigor said as he was looking a bit nervous.

"Trigor, look at me, look at me, this handling the business is for you, it's for both of you and you're acting like you don't even want it, I need to know that you can handle it." Velgor said as he sighed, but he stared at the cage where Timothy the Turkey was and Velgor got an idea just as he got out Timothy.

"Alright, Trigor, right here in front of me now murder and eat this turkey." Velgor said as Timothy shook in fear knowing that his entire day was about to end real soon.

"Yeah right, thanks, Uncle Velgor, here's the thing, I'm on a diet and I read an article about those turkeys, they're not that good for you, you know how many calories are in 1 of those turkeys? a lot of them." Trigor said.

"It's true, it's true and the other thing is that my cousin got mated and had 3 turkey triplets and I took it over 'cause he passed away and the turkey triplets lost their legs and their wings and now their nothing but legless turkeys, but I still take care of them with my wife and now their growing and their very happy, but it's difficult 'cause I was working the 2nd time at the factory to put dinner on the table, but all of the love I see in that little children's faces makes it worth it in the end, a true story, isn't it." Timothy said as Trigor wiped away 1 single tear drop while Vigor rolled his eyes.

Velgor sighed.

"I'm not asking you anymore, Trigor, I'm telling you, eat it." Velgor said.

"No, stop, have mercy!" Timothy exclaimed in fear.

"Uncle Velgor, please!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Trigor, eat the turkey!" Velgor exclaimed.

"Don't eat me!" Timothy exclaimed as the other turkeys were begging for Trigor not to eat Timothy.

Trigor and Velgor began arguing just as Vigor kept staring at Timothy and he was about to take another bite.

Trigor had quite enough.

"Put the turkey down!" Trigor exclaimed as he grabbed Timothy and the others which was making Velgor shocked and the other monsters stared at Trigor just as he set the turkeys free at last.

"Go now, nobody's looking, get outta here, you're free at last now go." Trigor said.

"Thanks, you're a good monster." Timothy said as he stared angrily at Velgor and folded his wings telling him that he would be back to get his revenge on him.

"Come on, you guys." Timothy said as Trigor smiled watching the turkeys leave, but he stared at Velgor who was staring at him while Vigor looked worried about him.

Trigor sighed just as he sat down looking very confused and Velgor sat back down and stared at him refusing to eat like a real monster.

"Uncle Velgor, I can handle the city, it's not a problem." Vigor said as he hoped everything would be all set up.

"No, Vigor, we're gonna do this as a family." Velgor said.

"Vigor, I want you to take Trigor out and show him the ropes." Velgor said.

"Oh come on, Uncle Velgor." Vigor said.

"Trigor, you're gonna learn how to be a monster whether you like it or not." Velgor said as Trigor stared at him shocked now knowing that he would be in very big trouble if he didn't learn how to be a big tough monster.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like Sonic isn't the only 1 who's in very big trouble, but here's where Blaze appears so just read and review."

Chapter 4: Betting on Cheese and Chocola

Meanwhile at the Chao racetrack everybody came by to watch or bet on Cheese and Chocola and everybody kept cheering and betting, but Knuckles paced around in his private box hoping that Sonic would show up with the cash.

"That dude better show up or he's doomed for the rest of his entire life." Knuckles said.

"Just say the word, boss." Shadow said as he and Tails were getting ready to punish Sonic.

Meanwhile at the lobby Sonic came by carrying a package full of cash to give to Knuckles and thanks to Amy he sold her dark pink Chaos emerald and got all of the cash he had got and when he was finished his problem would be over real soon.

"I'm carrying the big envelope full of cash and I'm gonna give it to Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Hurry up, Marty, this is our chance, we don't wanna miss it!" Alex exclaimed as he accidentally knocked the envelope outta Sonic's hands by accident and Sonic managed to catch it.

"Are you sure about it, Alex?" Marty asked.

"My trainer friend ripped me off, Marty, the Chao race is about to begin, we can't lose." Alex said.

"What are the names of the 2 chao, Alex?" Marty asked.

"Cheese and Chocola, Marty." Alex said as Sonic gasped in amazement and looked up at the board knowing that Cheese and Chocola was gonna be the winner in the next Chao ace.

"We're gonna be the richest and the greatest!" Alex exclaimed as Sonic smiled like crazy.

"Right above the city, here I come." Sonic said as he snapped out of it.

"Now wait 1 single minute, what the heck am I doing? remember what Amy said, remember what Amy said….what did Amy say?" Sonic asked as he began remembering what Amy said from yesterday night.

"Dreams and visions can begin very little, you just need to bet it all, bet it all!" Amy exclaimed as Sonic imagined that if Cheese and Chocola had won the race he would win a lot of cash and live above the city.

Sonic forgot everything what Amy just said so he got a new plan and he slammed the envelope on the counter.

"$23.00 on Cheese and Chocola." Sonic said.

"Sonic, that is 300 to 1, that'll pay a million dollars." Omega said as Sonic took the red ticket.

"Well, I guess that makes me Sonic the millionaire." Sonic said as Blaze turned herself around and looked at him.

Blaze raised her right eyebrow still staring at Sonic and just as Sonic began leaving he stopped and stared at Blaze just as she did her disco dance moves.

"Nice bet." Blaze said as Phineas snapped out of it and chuckled nervously.

"You got a name? you're gonna tell me what it is? well mine's Blaze." Blaze said as Sonic snapped out of it.

"Come on, dude, get your game face on." Sonic said as he smacked himself and followed Blaze.

"So, Blaze, my name's…my name's Sonic, sweetie cakes." Sonic said as he saw Madame Foster staring at him just as she was reading the newspaper.

"Madame Foster?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"That hip hop smooth speech doesn't work out on me." Madame Foster said as she continued reading the newspaper.

"Sorry about that." Sonic said as he apologized and he followed Blaze.

"Hey, Blaze, so…." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I was beginning to think you skipped out on me." Knuckles said as he came along with Tails and Shadow.

"Knuckles, I see you're already on your way to the snack food stand." Sonic said as he escorted Knuckles.

"Hey, Sonic, what the heck are you doing?" Knuckles asked as he looked a bit confused.

"Would you mind bringing us back some diet root beers? that'll be great, thanks and some of those little maple sausage corn dogs." Sonic said.

"You mean the 1s with the sticks?" Tails asked.

"What the crap are you doing, Tails? don't listen to him!" Shadow exclaimed as Sonic escorted Blaze.

"Let me escort you to my box, Blaze." Sonic said.

"Your box?" Eleanor asked as she, Brittany and Jeanette were stepping right in front of Sonic and Blaze.

"His box? you can't even afford the red cherry gum under the seats." Knuckles said.

"He just put 9 grand on Cheese and Chocola I think he can afford anything he wants." Blaze said as she stared at Sonic who was smiling nervously.

"9 grand?! my 9 grand?!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"No, Knuckles, it was another 9 grand." Sonic said while panicking.

"You got the cash to pay me back and you bet it anyway? give me that!" Knuckles shouted.

"Honestly, I just made 1 single mistake." Blaze said as she walked off.

"No, stop, wait, Blaze!" Sonic exclaimed as he caught up to her.

"Look, Sonic, obviously, I'm talented, so don't get me wrong, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Blaze said as she left which was leaving Sonic stunned and Sonic saw the faces on the maple sausage corn dogs.

"Sonic, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Shadow said.

"Wait, Blaze, come back, I'm not a nobody, I'm a maple sausage corn dog!" Tails exclaimed as he laughed along with Shadow.

Knuckles grabbed Sonic's right arm.

"You're so unbelievable, Sonic, you're in very big trouble up to your ears and still you're asking for more? now go on, get in there!" Knuckles shouted as he, Sonic, Tails and Shadow took their seats.

"Sonic, you better pray that those 2 Chao of yours comes through, betting my $23.00." Knuckles said as he saw Sonic sitting in his seat.

"Hey, you, outta my seat, outta my seat!" Knuckles shouted as Tails grabbed Sonic which was forcing him to sit between him and Shadow.

"You guys are so unbelievable." Sonic said.

"Sit back, relax and watch the Chao race, Sonic." Tails said.

"With your good eyes." Shadow said as they watched the Chao racing around the track.

"The Chao are at the post and they're off, Stacy, then Lenny and James, but Cheese and Chocola seem to be having trouble getting outta the gate." Link said.

"What the crap?" Sonic asked.

"Only a joker would bet on those 2 Chao." Link said as Knuckles stared at Sonic.

"Don't sweat it, Knuckles, they do this all the time, they're playing around." Sonic said as he saw Cheese and Chocola break through the gate and raced around, catching up with the other Chao.

"What's this? Cheese and Chocola are now crashing their way through the gate and they're off and running around, Stacy, James…." Link said.

"Please, Cheese and Chocola, go faster." Sonic whispered as he was hoping that Cheese and Chocola would win the race.

"Coming around the turn it's Lenny by a length and Cheese and Chocola well behind and here comes Cheese and Chocola coming up from behind passing Stacy and James!" Link exclaimed as Sonic gasped excitingly.

"Did you see that, Knuckles? who's your dude? go, go!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Around the final turn here come Cheese and Chocola, Cheese and Chocola are now caught up to James, they're head to head, Cheese and Chocola are way up ahead!" Link exclaimed.

"I'm kind of tired just thinking about counting all of this cash." Sonic said as Knuckles cheered knowing that they would be the richest and the greatest.

"Look at Cheese and Chocola go!" Knuckles exclaimed as they began celebrating while Tails and Shadow smiled at 1 another.

"Absolutely wonderful, this looks to be Cheese and Chocola's big day, but what happened? Cheese and Chocola are down!" Link exclaimed as Sonic and Knuckles disco danced around and Sonic saw that Cheese and Chocola were to win the Chao race, but what he saw was that Cheese and Chocola both fell over to the ground.

"No!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Here's Lenny, Stacy and James….and Stacy wins the race!" Link exclaimed.

"What's going on around here?" Knuckles asked as he was still hanging on to Sonic.

"Wait, Knuckles, I just wanna hang on to you." Sonic said as he was hoping that Knuckles wouldn't see what's going on.

Knuckles lightly pushed him away.

"No, Sonic, get outta my way, let me see, will you?" Knuckles asked as he saw that Stacy was the winner and Knuckles' eyes widened in shock that Cheese and Chocola lost the Chao race and that meant Knuckles lost 9 grand.

"Remember your cheerful place, Knuckles." Sonic said as Knuckles became fed up and tore up the red ticket.

"That's the way they call him the long shot, hey, that was crazy, right? who knew? everything's set, it's a lock." Tails said.

"We're good to go, we're in the cash." Shadow said.

"And they trip on the ground, who in the name of Cartoon Network would trip on the ground? and by the way, on what?" Sonic asked as Knuckles went into his fed up mode.

"That does it, I'm through with it!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Tails, Shadow, I want you to find the biggest pit in the ground and when you do, dig deeper and put him inside of it!" Knuckles shouted as his power punches popped Charmy's red blue striped beach ball which was making him wail very loud and suddenly Tails put red duct-tape around Sonic's mouth while Shadow tied the green rope around Sonic's body and legs and later on they threw him into the trunk of the red sports car.

"Sorry, dude, it's nothing personal, it's just business." Knuckles said as Tails closed the trunk of the red sports car and now Sonic was gonna get it.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, now Sonic is in very big trouble for making the biggest mistake in his entire life so just read and review."

Chapter 5: Sonic the monster slayer

Meanwhile in the abandoned forest Sonic was all tied up due to what happened back at the Chao race and he continued mumbling and struggling while Tails and Shadow began having fun with him by zapping him.

Tails and Shadow: (singing in unison) Don't worry about 1 thing 'cause every single thing is gonna be alright

"That's exactly how you sing it, Sonic." Shadow said.

"You see, Sonic, Knuckles, he likes you, he said to take it easy on you." Tails said as Shadow smirked and pinched Sonic's right shoulder just as Sonic screamed in fear.

"But Knuckles is not here." Shadow said as he silently chuckled.

"Tails, let me ask you something." Shadow said.

"Yeah, Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Why is it that our red and blue chaos emeralds can zap other cartoon characters and video game characters, but they got no effect on me or you?" Shadow asked as he began zapping Sonic, but Sonic ducked which was causing Shadow to zap Tails and Tails fell over and began screaming in pain.

"Tails, I didn't mean it, Tails, I didn't mean it, dude, Tails!" Shadow exclaimed as Tails began chuckling.

"Tails, you made a joke, good 1, dude." Shadow said as he and Tails high 5d 1 another and Sonic kept staring at them devastatingly that he was in very big trouble.

Meanwhile Trigor and Vigor kept walking away from the mansion and Vigor took Trigor somewhere for him to murder and eat a cartoon character in order to become a true monster, but Trigor was a bit nervous.

"Come on, Vigor, you know I can't do this." Trigor said.

"Trigor, if you wanna make Uncle Velgor proud, you gotta murder something." Vigor said.

"Or maybe I can find a very old cartoon character or video game character and just wait." Trigor said.

"Oh it's getting around, your thing at the fancy restaurant, you know how cartoon characters and video game characters speak, this, that, the other, how ya doin'? blast, forget about it, you're doomed for the rest of your entire life." Vigor said.

"Alright, seriously, I can't understand wise dude, so you gotta to be more specific." Trigor said.

"Specific? you want specific? be a monster for 1ce in your entire life." Vigor said as he smacked Trigor on the back of his head and Trigor whimpered in fear.

"What the heck am I gonna do?" Trigor asked as Vigor sighed in disbelief.

"Trigor, forget about it, alright? we do a couple of practice runs, badda-bing badda-boom, Uncle Velgor's proud that you're a monster, life goes on, you got it?" Vigor said.

"Alright, I got it." Trigor said as Vigor covered Trigor's mouth by smirking.

"Bingo, right there, dead ahead, television dinner, it doesn't get easier than that." Vigor said as Trigor began concentrating.

"Alright, come on, eye of the tiger, Vigor, I can do this, what if I can't do it?" Trigor asked.

"Then don't bother coming back home." Vigor said.

"Good point." Trigor said as he began walking around towards the entire group.

Meanwhile back with Tails and Shadow they kept joking around with Sonic.

"Zap him on the right ear again." Shadow said as Tails zapped Sonic's right ear and Sonic was screaming in fear through the red duct tape.

Tails chuckled.

"I like the crazy face that he makes." Shadow said as the fun and games didn't last forever when they saw Trigor coming towards them.

"Tails!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Look out!" Tails shouted as he and Shadow ran away supersonic fast leaving Sonic behind.

Sonic looked around just as he managed to get his arm outta the green rope and he ripped the red duct tape off his mouth which was causing him to panic in fear.

"Hey, you guys? don't leave me here alone, come on, there could be monsters out there." Sonic said in fear as he began feeling a hot warm breath behind him and he turned around and saw Trigor with his mouth wide open that he was gonna eat him, but not really.

Sonic screamed in fear trying to escape the green rope, but it was no use, he just kept on screaming in fear.

"Oh no, wait, I'm terribly sorry, no, I'm not gonna…" Trigor said as Vigor interrupted him.

"Trigor, do it like this." Vigor said as he showed him how to eat like a real monster.

"Good grief." Trigor said as he began licking Sonic's head, but Trigor gagged in disgust.

"Just get over it, wait 1 single minute, do me 1 favor, but don't chew me up, I'm not made for that." Sonic said.

"I'm not gonna eat you." Trigor whispered to Sonic.

"Don't do the entire head trip thing with me, dude!" Sonic said.

"Listen to me, don't move 'til I tell you to." Trigor said as he growled and cut the green rope.

"Back up!" Trigor exclaimed as he pretended to eat Sonic which was forming a great big cloud of dust.

"That's it, Trigor, there you go, buddy, that's it, move those arms around, dude, dig in." Vigor said as Sonic stared at Trigor looking a bit confused about what Trigor was doing.

"Look, I'm just pretending so that you can get away, now when I turn around, you take off." Trigor said as he turned around pretending to eat.

"Tastes just like hot turkey sandwiches." Trigor said as Vigor smacked his right hand on his forehead and groaned.

"Oh no, no." Vigor said with a groan as Trigor turned himself around and saw that Sonic was still there.

"What the heck did I tell you?" Trigor asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't get it, you want me to go right now?" Sonic asked.

"What the heck are you doing? just go!" Trigor exclaimed.

"That does it, I had enough from up here!" Vigor shouted as he growled and began running around towards Sonic.

"Good grief!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"Hurry, run away, no, Vigor, wait!" Trigor exclaimed as Vigor didn't listen to him 'cause he was still chasing Sonic.

Sonic kept running around supersonic fast.

"Get your dude, get your dude!" Sonic exclaimed as Vigor was getting close to murdering Sonic, but suddenly a great big maple tree branch snapped off the maple tree and landed right on Vigor's head which was causing him to fall over near Sonic.

Very far away Tails and Shadow heard a distant rumbling and they both turned around and saw a great big cloud of dust.

Meanwhile back with Sonic he crouched down shaking in fear just as the dust began clearing up and Sonic slowly turned around and saw that Vigor wasn't moving around.

Trigor gasped in shock.

"Vigor!" Trigor exclaimed in shock as he removed the maple tree branch off Vigor.

"Trigor?" Vigor asked as he coughed silently.

"Trigor, is that you?" Vigor asked.

"I'm here for you, Vigor." Trigor said.

"Come closer, Trigor." Vigor said as Trigor came closer to him.

"Yeah, Vigor, what is it?" Trigor asked.

"I'm feeling so cold." Vigor whispered to Trigor.

"That's just because we're big and tough." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him.

"Ow…." Trigor said.

"Goofball….." Vigor said as he gasped and closed his eyes and he was now deceased.

"Vigor, no…" Trigor said tearfully.

"Noooooooooooo!" Trigor wailed.

"This is my entire fault, I'm so sorry, Vigor." Trigor said as he patted his deceased brother's head.

"How am I ever gonna explain this to Uncle Velgor?" Trigor asked tearfully.

"Good grief!" Trigor sobbed in humiliation as the great big cloud of dust formed around causing Sonic to back away near Vigor's deceased body.

Sonic noticed that somebody was pointing something near his back and he yelped and stuck his hands up in mid-air and he turned himself around and moved around karate style.

"Back away, I'm crazy, I'm trippin'!" Sonic shouted as he was making Kung Fu noises and unknown to him Tails and Shadow watched in amazement on what had happened and Sonic kept doing the karate moves 'til he hit Tails' right leg by accident.

"Ow, what the…." Tails said as Sonic screamed in fear and Tails and Shadow screamed in fear back at him and Sonic screamed in fear again just as Tails and Shadow screamed in fear hanging on to 1 another.

Sonic went behind Vigor's deceased body while taking cover.

"Don't attack us, we're terribly sorry, it was all Tails' idea!" Shadow exclaimed as Tails nodded his head in agreement, but he stared at Shadow and Sonic stared at them looking a bit confused.

"Sonic, did you murder that monster?" Tails asked as Sonic began thinking about the question Tails was asking him and if he told them that the maple tree branch murdered Vigor Tails and Shadow would continue where they left off unless he answered them in a different way by fibbing.

Sonic smirked and stood on Vigor's deceased body.

"Uh yeah right, exactly how it looks? that's how it is." Sonic said.

"What the crap happened?" Shadow asked as Sonic smirked.

"Oh so you really wanna know what the heck happened?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, Sonic, you're standing on a monster." Shadow said.

"Go on, Sonic." Tails said.

"Well I'll tell you what the heck happened." Sonic said.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Sonic began his story not only in front of Tails and Shadow, but everybody else and everybody came around him listening to his story while Amy sat on the stair steps right near him.

Sonic began telling his story to all of the cartoon characters and video game characters.

"Big old monster about 30 feet long, so he's running around at me, right? with teeth like razor blades and I was like 'You're gonna come at me like that? you're gonna come at the 'P' like that'?" Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic, do the muscle thing, the muscle thing." Amy said.

"Oh yeah right." Sonic said as he was flexing his right muscle.

"So I told that dude, 'You see this dude?' and I pointed like this, well he's got a cousin and he lives right around here and I think it's time for a little bit of family fun time!" Sonic and Amy exclaimed as they both laughed in unison just as the crowd cheered and Amy smiled just as she stood right next to him looking very cheerful.

"You see, Shadow, I told you we were right here." Tails said.

"Pardon me, pardon me, move it!" Scarlet Garcia exclaimed as she shoved them aside.

"Oh sorry about that, she seems so nice when she's on television." Shadow said as Scarlet Garcia walked around right in front of Sonic and she was holding the red and blue microphone just as she lightly pushed Amy right next to the camera woman.

"Sonic, Scarlet Garcia, as the 1st dude in history to ever take on a monster and win, tell me, does this mean you're now protector of the city, the new action hero in town?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"Scarlet, I'm keeping up the good work, but can I please call you Scarlet?" Sonic asked.

"Of course, Sonic." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Every single monster that tries to mess around in Sonic Town is going down!" Sonic exclaimed as all of the cartoon characters and video game characters cheered while watching Sonic on the big screen on the building.

Blaze and Omega who was carrying Blaze's shopping bags watched the big television screen seeing Sonic.

"Yeah right, it's poetic, in the heat, I always get poetic." Sonic said.

"Sonic, hmm…..Sonic." Blaze said.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Knuckles got right next to Sonic.

"Get outta here, any further questions will be filled in by me." Knuckles said.

"And you are?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"I'm his manager, Knuckles the Echidna." Vector said.

"And I'm his financial advisor!" Crazy Chuck shouted as everybody stared at him and Crazy Chuck became embarrassed.

"You wanna see my sock puppets?" Crazy Chuck asked as he got out his sock puppets.

"Hello there." Crazy Chuck said in 1 of his sock puppets' voice.

"Can you excuse us for 1 single minute?" Sonic asked as he and Knuckles turned themselves around and began their conversation.

"My manager?" Sonic asked.

"Dude, you're a superstar, we're gonna make a fortune." Knuckles said.

"What about the 9 g's?" Sonic asked.

"Forget about the 9 g's, from now on, we're partners." Knuckles said.

"So what are we speaking about?" Sonic asked.

"I'm thinking about the cash split." Knuckles said.

"That's awesome!" Sonic said.

"You get 16, I get 32." Knuckles said as Sonic frowned at him.

"I don't think so, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Speak to me." Knuckles said.

"You get 23." Sonic said.

"32." Knuckles said.

"49." Sonic said.

"Dude, you're going the wrong way." Sonic said.

"50-50." Sonic and Knuckles said in unison.

"Are you proud of yourself, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"No, Knuckles, are you?" Sonic asked.

"No, Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Deal!" Sonic and Knuckles exclaimed in unison as they began doing their handshakes and they faced the crowd to continue where they left off.

"My manager and I are now prepared to take on your questions." Sonic said.

"Sonic, are you gonna continue working here at the Dragon Wash?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"Please, Scarlet, I hardly work here now." Sonic said as the entire crowd laughed uncontrollably in unison.

"Keep it up, dude, you're slaying them." Knuckles said.

"No way, he's slaying monsters." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Hey, that's great, I like that, Sonic the monster slayer." Knuckles said.

"Wow, a monster slayer!" Alvin, Simon and Theodore exclaimed in unison.

"You heard it here 1st, but from now on, if any single monster tries to bother this city, it's his funeral service." Scarlet Garcia said as Sonic was flexing his muscles on the big screen.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like Sonic is now the richest and the greatest so just read and review."

Chapter 6: Sonic's fortune

Meanwhile back in the mansion the devastation had just begun for the murderous passing away of Vigor and Velgor was just standing there with his fiancé, Spooky who was weeping silently on his right shoulder and he just stood there just as the other monsters picked up Vigor's purple casket and buried him and Velgor and Spooky just stood there to see Vigor's tombstone that said: 'Here lies Vigor, A Big Tough Monster Who Fought For His Entire Life' 1 more time.

Inside the mansion Dr. Eggman just finished the song dedicated to Vigor.

"Vigor, we'll miss you." Dr. Eggman said.

"For Vigor." the other monsters said as they began toasting for Vigor.

Meanwhile Velgor and Silver just stood there just as 1 of the monsters began speaking about Vigor's murderous passing away.

"It's a terrible thing, Velgor, everybody loved Vigor, might whoever did this pass away in a thousand deaths and might his motionless body rot in the fiery depths of doom." Gary said as Velgor stared at him and sighed devastatingly.

"Thanks for your kind thoughts, Gary." Velgor said as Gary nodded his head.

"Oh and may Trigor be found safe and sound too, I just hope he's alright." Gary aid as he left.

"Oh, Trigor….." Velgor said devastatingly with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, boss." Silver said as he was pouring himself some diet root beer.

"I just said some things to him, we gotta find him." Velgor said.

"We're searching everywhere, forget about it, he'll turn up real soon." Silver said.

"What the heck is wrong with him? why's he gotta be so different? Vigor, the lord rests his soul he was perfect, perfect." Velgor said as he didn't realize that Trigor stood outside by the window watching him and Trigor looked very devastated that he would never become the true monster within him and Trigor never had any choice but to run away 'cause Velgor would never accept him for who he really was.

"Oh, Silver, who could've done it?" Velgor asked as Dr. Eggman came over to him and cleared his throat.

"Velgor, at this most difficult time, please accept my deepest condolences." Dr. Eggman said.

"Thanks, Dr. Eggman, for honoring my nephew with your song." Velgor said.

"I got some news about the dude who took out Vigor." Dr. Eggman said as he accidentally farted in front of 1 of the monsters which was causing him to faint on the mansion floor.

"Dr. Eggman, let's speak over here." Velgor said as he and Dr. Eggman walked around towards the window to speak in peace.

"He came outta nowhere this dude and he calls himself 'the monster slayer'." Dr. Eggman said as Velgor cleared his throat knowing that Dr. Eggman had faced him in the wrong direction.

"Dr. Eggman, over here." Velgor said.

"Sorry about that, 'The monster slayer'." Dr. Eggman said.

"Where would I find him, Dr. Eggman?" Velgor asked.

"He's from Station Square, Velgor, that's all we could ever find." Dr. Eggman said as Velgor kissed his hands in honor.

"Thanks, Dr. Eggman, thanks." Velgor said as Dr. Eggman bowed down to him and left.

"Any requests?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"How 'bout that 'Bohemian Rhapsody' song?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"No way!" the other monsters exclaimed in unison.

"Silver…." Velgor said.

"Get Knuckles, he knows that city more than anybody, I wanna find this dude, I wanna know about him, where he lives, where he sleeps, he pops the teeth, I wanna know it, who's the monster slayer?" Velgor said as he wouldn't stop at anything to get his revenge about the dude that took out Vigor.

"Here he is, the monster slayer!" Vector exclaimed.

Meanwhile at the big city Sonic turned himself around wearing a black cape and red sunglasses.

Everybody began cheering for the new action hero in town and from comic books, Nickelodeon magazines, television commercials, action figures, video games and billboards he was now the richest and the greatest.

Later on Sonic went inside the elevator which was taking him above the city and the elevator doors opened just as Sonic walked around into his new home and Sonic's eyes widened in amazement that everything he dreamed about just came true and he was a somebody right now.

"Let's get this disco party started right now!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody disco danced for the disco dance party while Tails and Shadow were the DJs.

"There he is, the big S." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Pound that dude, pound it." Knuckles said as Sonic pounded his right fist.

"Sonic, raise the city, raise the city, dude!" Knuckles exclaimed as he continued disco dancing like a crazy echidna.

"Alright!" Sonic exclaimed as he backed away.

"Awesome!" Knuckles exclaimed as he continued disco dancing.

Just as Sonic backed away Amy entered the room holding something in her hands.

"Amy, you made it." Sonic said as he was about to hug her.

"Wait, Sonic, you're gonna break my gift." Amy said.

"Come on, Amy, you didn't need to me anything, what'd you get me?" Sonic asked

"Well, Sonic, what does every single bachelor pad need?" Amy said as she showed him his gift which was a red lava lamp.

"A red lava lamp? how'd you know I like lava lamps? you know what, Amy? I'm gonna put it right next to my other 1." Sonic said as Amy smiled, but her eyes widened in amazement when she saw a big blue lava lamp and this penthouse had everything.

"Hey come on, Amy, I wanna show you the greatest thing about this place." Sonic said as Amy walked around over to the balcony right next to Phineas and they stared at the beautiful viewing.

"How wonderful is this viewing, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Above the city, it's wonderful." Amy said as she gasped in amazement.

"I know, Amy, it's beautiful, right?" Sonic asked.

"Just like you and your new apartment, it's, wow, awesome." Amy said as she was hoping that Sonic didn't hear that he's wonderful.

"What I'm really trying to say is that I'm very proud of you." Amy said.

"Yeah right, Amy, it was nothing, you know, really, hey, you know what? stay right here, don't move away from this spot, I'll be right back, gal, you are gonna flip." Sonic said as he left the balcony to get something for Amy.

Amy began checking her peppermint breath and hoping that this was the time to tell him how she really felt about him.

"I'm back, Amy." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you're back." Amy said as Sonic chuckled and walked around towards her holding something familiar behind his back.

"You know what, Amy? where I am right now, this entire new life I got, all of my dreams and visions coming true in a weird sort of way….well, I never could've done it without you." Sonic said.

"Oh sure you could, Sonic, but probably not." Amy said with a chuckle.

"Amy, here you go." Sonic said as he showed her a little red box.

"Oh, Sonic." Amy said as she thought it was a jewelry necklace.

"I know, Amy, I'm terribly sorry that it took so long." Sonic said as he apologized.

"Oh that's alright." Amy said as things were going great.

Sonic opened the lid and showed her the same dark pink chaos emerald from before.

"My dark pink chaos emerald" Amy said as Sonic showed her the dark pink chaos emerald along with the other chaos emeralds forming a beautiful necklace.

"With love and interest, now I'll never forget anything and I would never forget who my close friends are." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic….." Amy said as she was just a little bit crushed, but it was very nice that he gave her the light pink gem and she and Sonic both chuckled and Sonic stared at her just as Amy smiled at him.

"Amy, I…." Sonic said as their beautiful minute got interrupted by Blaze.

"Oh hi there, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah right, Blaze, we're just speaking." Amy said.

"No way, hey, Blaze, you're here, oh you gotta meet my close friend, Amy." Sonic said

"Your close friend? oh that's nice, so you won't mind if I borrow him for a bit, will you?" Blaze asked as Amy shook her head.

Sonic and Blaze walked around inside just as Blaze looked at Amy and Amy watched them going inside and sighed devastatingly that she was so close of telling Sonic how she was feeling.

Meanwhile inside the apartment Sonic and Blaze walked around inside, holding hands while everybody continued disco dancing.

"Well look who's a somebody after all." Blaze said while smirking as Sonic chuckled.

"Well, Blaze, you know….." Sonic said as Kaleb entered the penthouse breathing and looked terrified.

"Monsters, on the edge of the city, they're tough and vicious!" Kaleb exclaimed in fear as everybody began screaming in fear and ran away to take cover.

"Monsters!" Sonic exclaimed as he hid right behind Blaze.

"Alright, everybody go back home to your loved 1s, spend the last 2 hours that you got with 1 another." Sonic said as everybody stopped screaming in fear and running around and they stared at him while Blaze stepped aside.

Sonic looked at them.

"Oh I mean…that's the way it used to be around here, we had been all scrambling around for cover and stuff, but not since Sonic came to town." Sonic said as everybody cheered while Sonic spoke to Blaze.

"So, Blaze, sweetie, just wait right over here and I'll be right back, I'm gonna go take care of the monsters." Sonic said as he walked around towards the elevator with a nervous look.

"Go get 'em, dude!" Knuckles exclaimed while cheering for Sonic.

"Biceps and triceps!" Sonic exclaimed as he laughed and growled brave and heroically.

"Alright, Sonic!" Espio exclaimed as he cheered for him as well.

"Go get 'em, Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed as everybody continued cheering and whistling while Blaze just stood there.

Sonic continued growling just as the doors closed on him.

Sonic began sobbing and wailing knowing that he would be in very big trouble.

ToonBoyDan: "Well here's the next chapter where we'll find out about Trigor's secret so just read and review."

Chapter 7: Trigor's secret

Meanwhile that night 2 blue and red monsters named Jack and James were walking around the city looking for Trigor.

"Trigor!" Jack called out to him.

"Where the heck is he? Trigor!" Jack called out to him again as James smacked him on the back of his head.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing? there's a monster slayer out there, do you wanna be next?" James asked.

"Oh yeah right." Jack said as he began whispering loudly.

"Trigor!" Jack silently shouted as Henry rolled his eyes just as he and Jack continued looking for Trigor.

Meanwhile Sonic was hiding in the bushes when the monsters were walking around.

Sonic sighed in relief.

"Whoa, that was close." Sonic said.

"Very close indeed." Trigor's voice said as Sonic looked up very slowly and saw that Trigor was right behind him looking down at him.

"Don't panic." Trigor said as Sonic smiled a bit and he was about to scream in fear, but Trigor covered his mouth and grabbed him.

"It's alright, we're safe and sound." Trigor said.

"Good grief, not you again." Sonic said while getting outta Trigor's grasp.

"Yeah right, AAAH! what the heck was that?" Trigor asked.

"Hey, what the heck is with you, dude?" Sonic asked as he was getting outta Trigor's grasp again.

Trigor shushed Sonic.

"He could be anywhere else." Trigor said.

"Who could it be?" Sonic asked.

"The monster slayer." Trigor said as Sonic got outta Trigor's grasp.

"There's no monster slayer out here." Sonic said as Trigor chuckled.

"Of course there is." Trigor said as Sonic mimicked Trigor's chuckle.

"No there's not, dude, trust me on this 1." Sonic said.

"Get a hold of yourself, dude, this is no time to go crazy!" Trigor exclaimed.

"No way, you're the 1 who's going crazy, crazy!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor sighed in relief.

"You're right, dude, I'm terribly sorry, I haven't been myself ever since the uh….the uh…..don't weep…." Trigor said tearfully as he collapsed on the flower bed weeping in anguish 'cause he would never forget about the incident when Vigor was murdered and he was never coming back home.

Sonic looked at Trigor in concern.

"No way, it's no big deal, just relax, dude." Sonic said as Trigor couldn't take it anymore.

"It's my entire fault, kind of, not really, but still, my own brother…." Trigor said tearfully.

"Look, you just need a little more time, dude and look, things are gonna work out." Sonic said.

"Do you really think so?" Trigor asked as he controlled himself.

"Yeah right, so look, I'm gonna take off and you can just go home, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright." Trigor said as he nodded his head.

"Hey good luck, dude." Sonic said as he began leaving, but Trigor grabbed him.

"Wait, stop, I didn't get your name." Trigor said.

"Sonic…" Sonic said as he introduced himself while trying to get outta Trigor's grasp 1ce again.

"I'm Trigor, hi there, wait 1 single minute, where do you live?" Trigor asked as Sonic got outta his grasp again.

"Trigor, where I come from, supersonic hedgehogs like me don't like getting grabbed by monsters." Sonic said.

"Sorry about that, Sonic." Trigor said.

"Now go home." Sonic said.

"But there's no home for me anymore, Sonic, don't you understand that?" Trigor asked.

"You're too big to be grabbing on me like that, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Take me home with you, Sonic you won't even notice I'm here. I'm like the invisible monster." Trigor said as he covered his eyes for a little while and he uncovered his eyes and stared at Sonic who was staring at him.

"Are you crazy, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"Please, Sonic, I'm begging you, don't leave me here alone." Trigor sobbed and begged as Sonic shushed him.

"Hey, put your hands on the wall where I can see them!" Alvin's voice exclaimed by the wall as Sonic and Trigor hid by the wall and Sonic shushed Trigor and began looking around until he saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"We got you!" Theodore exclaimed as Sonic sighed.

"Yo, Chipmunks, long time no see." Sonic said.

"Sonic….go for it!" the Chipmunks cheered in unison.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Check out my crazy burner." Simon said.

"Whoop, there it is." the Chipmunks said in unison as Sonic saw a picture of him riding on a giant monster.

"We hope you like it, Sonic." Theodore said.

"Wow, you guys really got some skills." Sonic said as he was very impressed with them.

"It's the wild style, dude." Alvin said.

"Hey, guys, what the heck did I tell you? you guys shouldn't be out here and besides it's not safe for the 3 of you to be out here all night long." Sonic said as he lightly pushed the Chipmunks away.

"It is now, Sonic, you're the monster slayer." Simon said.

"Monster slayer?" Trigor asked as he was a bit confused knowing that Sonic was a monster slayer.

"What the heck was that?" Theodore asked as Sonic coughed silently while covering Trigor.

"Sometimes I would be coughing for nothing, but look, I need you off those streets, seriously, get yourselves back home, I'll tell your caregivers that you're all doing crazy stuff." Sonic said as he watched the Chipmunks leave.

"See you later, Sonic!" Alvin exclaimed waving as he, Simon and Theodore left.

Sonic walked around back to the other corner where Trigor listened to the entire thing.

"Trigor, did you see what just happened here?" Sonic asked.

"I know, Sonic, they think you're the monster slayer, as if." Trigor said between chuckles as Sonic frowned at him.

"I don't usually appreciate your crazy tone actually." Sonic said as he began leaving and Trigor followed him.

"No, Sonic, wait up, I'm terribly sorry, seriously, I don't want you fed up with me and I definitely don't want you to….(Trigor Chuckled) slay me." Trigor said as he began laughing.

"Are you having such a good time, Trigor? are you enjoying yourself?" Sonic asked as Trigor continued laughing uncontrollably.

"Well for your information I'm the monster slayer, Sonic the monster slayer, that's what other people will be saying." Sonic said as he continued bowing down imagining that the other cartoon characters and video game characters continued cheering and whistling.

Trigor stopped laughing when he heard what Sonic just said.

"Wait, Sonic, you mean you…" Trigor said.

"Yeah, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"When the maple tree branch….." Trigor said as he gasped.

"Oh, Sonic you're a fibber." Trigor said.

"Hey come on, Trigor, I didn't fib, alright? alright, I fibbed, but it was a little fib, now come on, who's it gonna offend anyway? dude, I'm not explaining myself to you, you're on your own right now." Sonic said as he walked off.

"No problem, Sonic, and if the lord forbid, somebody should, I don't know find out the truth about the monster slayer on my way back…" Trigor said.

"You wouldn't, Trigor." Sonic said as he knew that Trigor would tell everybody the truth.

"Oh yes I would." Trigor said with a smirk.

Sonic didn't wanna be the laughing stock of the entire city and be a nobody again.

Sonic sighed and smiled while petting Trigor's head.

"Come here, Trigor, of course you can come with me, but you know that you're a monster, right? and I'm a monster slayer, so we can't be seen together forever, you got it?" Sonic asked.

"I got it, Sonic." Trigor said as he understood and followed Sonic to the city.

Meanwhile Sonic opened the sewer lid on the road checking to see if everybody was out there, but there was no sign of him or her out there.

"Alright, Trigor, follow my every single move and don't make 1 single sound." Sonic said.

"You got it, Sonic." Trigor said as he understood just as he heard his echo.

"Wow, an echo, echo!" Trigor exclaimed as he chuckled when he heard more of his echoes.

"Now batting for the Big Tough monsters…" Trigor said as Sonic hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow, it's not alright to hit." Trigor said.

Sonic removed the lid and climbed up on the road.

Trigor began climbing up, but without warning he was stuck due to his big monster body.

Sonic grabbed Trigor's hands and pulled him out, but suddenly they heard somebody speaking.

Sonic pulled Trigor outta the sewers and took cover by the building.

Sonic saw Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi walking around.

Sonic watched them walking around and signaled Trigor to follow him.

Sonic began doing some kung fu moves towards the mailbox and ran around towards the garage by the dragon wash.

Sonic pushed the red button to open the door for Trigor and he signaled him to come on.

Trigor smiled and began following Sonic's moves, but without warning he began tumbling towards trashcans and mailboxes making a lot of loud noises.

Trigor crashed into the dumpster and entered the garage.

Sonic had quite enough of it.

"Get your tail in here, Trigor!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Do you think anybody heard that, Sonic?" Trigor asked as he clonked his head on the door and came inside.

Sonic groaned, but he was hoping that nobody was awake.

"Hey, who the heck was that?" Crazy Chuck asked as he opened the door to his apartment.

"Hey, who the heck is out here?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"Hey, Crazy Chuck." Sonic said as Crazy Chuck smiled at him.

"Hey, I thought I heard something, Sonic, did you get that tiger?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"You got no idea, Crazy Chuck." Phineas said.

"Hey, that's great, well, I gotta go, my favorite television show's on." Crazy Chuck said as he closed the door and began watch television and Sonic heard him laughing uncontrollably inside his apartment and he came inside the garage and closed the door.

"Alright, Trigor, we're safe and sound from now on." Sonic said.

"Wow, hey, a bed." Trigor said as he came on the bed relaxing himself.

"Oh that's good, yeah, snuggly, buggly, wuggly." Trigor said as he cuddled Sonic and gave him a noogie.

"I like you, dude, you're my new close friend." Trigor said.

"Whoa, hang on, cut it out, you wanna be close friends? fine, but we gotta put down some rules, rule # 1: no snuggly, buggly, whatever that just was." Sonic said.

"You got it, Sonic, anything else?" Trigor asked.

"Rule # 2, and this is the most important rule, in the event that possibly you're starved to death….." Sonic said as Trigor cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, Sonic, I'm not gonna eat anybody, just in case if you didn't notice, I'm different from the other monsters, so let's put it this way and leave it that way, good night." Trigor said as he was a bit nervous 'cause he didn't wanna eat anybody like Sonic.

"Define the word 'different', Trigor." Sonic said.

"You'll laugh, Sonic." Trigor said as he turned over to the other side of the bed.

"I'm not gonna laugh, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Well that's what you always say, so then what happens later on? you laugh." Trigor said.

"Trigor, I give you my every single word." Sonic said as he held up his right hand promising that he wouldn't laugh.

Trigor sighed and sat right down on the bed.

"Alright, Sonic, I'll tell you, I'm…I'm a vegetarian monster." Trigor said as he covered his head with the green pillow ignoring the laughter from Sonic and he stared at him realizing that Sonic didn't laugh.

Sonic tried not to laugh.

"Hold it, Trigor, so that's it?" Sonic asked as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"What do you mean that's it, Sonic? you're the 1st supersonic hedgehog I ever told, I'm so tired of keeping it a secret and my Uncle Velgor, he'll never appreciate me for who I really am, what the heck is going on with me?" Trigor asked.

"Nothing's wrong with you, dude, I think all monsters should be just like you." Sonic said.

"Gosh, Sonic, that's nice of you to say." Trigor said.

"And quit blaming yourself for what happened, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Really, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"If you wanna blame anybody, Trigor, blame me, if I hadn't been there in the 1st place none of this would've happened." Sonic said as he walked away.

"Wow, if Uncle Velgor knew that, he would ice you for sure." Trigor said as Sonic stopped and turned himself around.

"Ice, what the heck is he, Trigor? the monster father or something?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right." Trigor said.

"What the heck do you mean yeah right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, Sonic, he is." Trigor said as Sonic's eyes and ears began twitching and Sonic gulped nervously in fear.

"Hey, Sonic, are you alright?" Trigor asked as Sonic didn't answer him.

Sonic was now terrified that if Velgor found out he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

ToonBoyDan "Good grief, it can't get any worse for Sonic, can it? here's where Amy finds Trigor in the dragon wash garage, so just read and review."

Chapter 8: Sonic is busted

Meanwhile back at Sonic's apartment Tails and Shadow were playing a video game on the plasma television screen when they saw Sonic getting eaten up by a monster in the video game and they were the only 1s who were inside while everybody left to get some rest.

"I told you, Shadow!" Tails exclaimed.

"I'm doing it, Tails." Shadow said.

"A, B, double C, Z, left, right, up and down." Tails said as he was helping Shadow out.

"Left and right, I got it." Shadow said as he and Tails continued playing their video game while Knuckles was on the blue wireless cell phone with a fed up look on his face.

"Oh yeah? well I got news for you, the monster slayer made me his manager, so I'm now what I like to call untouchable, do you hear me?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed as he entered the living room panicking in fear.

"Hey, Sonic." Tails and Shadow said in unison as they were still playing their favorite video game.

Sonic saw himself getting eaten up by a monster again.

"Oh hey, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Hey, here he is, my close friend the monster slayer, so now you gotta pay me protection." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, the deal is off, that monster I murdered was Velgor's nephew!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"I know, Sonic, isn't it great?" Knuckles asked.

"Well not if he finds out." Sonic said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Sonic? I got him on the cell phone right now." Knuckles said as Sonic gasped in fear knowing that Velgor had found out already.

"That's right, Velgor, I got the monster slayer right here in front of me." Knuckles said as Sonic told him to shut the heck up, but Knuckles nodded his head and gave him a big thumb up.

"And he's gonna slay you and all of your monsters." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, shut the heck up, shut the heck up." Sonic said in fear.

"Hey, that's great, I like it, shut the heck up, Velgor, shut the heck up!" Knuckles exclaimed as Sonic sighed knowing that he was in very big trouble.

"What the…..? dude, he wants to speak to you." Knuckles said.

"No way, Knuckles, I'm not here." Sonic said as he backed away.

"Yeah right, he's right over here." Knuckles said as he gave Sonic the blue cell phone.

Sonic took the blue cell phone from Knuckles.

"Hello….." Sonic said gently.

"Shut the heck up?! shut the heck up?! you don't tell me to shut the heck up, I tell you to shut the heck up!" Velgor shouted as he heard a beeping sound on the on line signal.

"Hello….." Velgor said.

"Hey, how the heck are you doing? let me have a good tasty pizza with everything on it, mushrooms, meatballs, green peppers….." Silver said as Velgor cut him off.

"Silver!" Velgor shouted.

"Oh hi there, boss, why the heck are you working in some pizza joint?" Silver asked.

"Get off the telephone!"Velgor shouted.

"But I'm starving." Silver said as he hung up.

Velgor sighed and continued from where he left off.

"My dudes are coming for you, monster slayer and they're gonna tear you apart arm from arm!" Velgor shouted as he hung up the wireless telephone.

Sonic slumped down on the futon knowing that he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

"Come on, Sonic, who's your dude? who takes good care of you? alright, dudes, the game's over, it's time to get busy." Knuckles said as he turned off their video game.

"Oh come on, Knuckles, I was winning!" Tails exclaimed as Shadow sighed just as he saw 2 scraps on the floor.

"Tails, weren't you suppose to pick those up from the disco dance party?" Shadow asked as he began picking them up and Tails stopped him.

"Hold it right there, Shadow, those 2 are mine." Tails said.

"Wait, what the crap?" Shadow asked.

"That's Henry and that's June, Henry's very crazy and June is the serious 1, but just get them together forever and hang on to your sides." Tails said as Shadow picked up the scraps and smirked.

"It was nice meeting both of you." Shadow said as he crumbled them up.

Tails gasped in shock.

"Shadow, you filthy murderer!" Tails exclaimed as he began chasing Shadow who was very ticked, but Knuckles grabbed both of them while leaving.

"Knuckles, you got it all wrong, dude!" Sonic exclaimed as he followed him.

"They're gonna write songs about you, Sonic." Knuckles said as the elevator doors closed right in front of Sonic.

"Knuckles, come on, dude!" Sonic exclaimed as he pushed the green button repeatedly.

"Maybe I can help you, Sonic." Blaze voice said as Sonic turned around and saw Blaze sitting on the futon and Sonic smiled at her.

"Hey, Blaze, what are you doing here? you just seem popping up outta places." Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic, you said for me to wait, so…(Blaze clapped her hands when the beautiful music began playing in the background and the lights came on) I was waiting." Blaze said as Sonic chuckled nervously just as the elevator doors opened up.

"Look, Blaze, I don't got enough time for the hand clapping make the lights go on music playing in the dark sort of thing." Sonic said.

"What are you terrified of, Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"Terrified? yeah right, Blaze, that's hilarious, I'm not terrified of anything, it's just that…Ohhhhhh.…" Sonic said as he relaxed while Blaze began massaging his shoulders.

"Oh, baby cakes, you're so tense." Blaze said as she continued massaging Sonic's shoulders.

"Yeah right, Blaze, I was so stressed out lately, you know, protecting the city, I do that all by myself and you know that it's just crazy." Sonic said.

"Well it's just too much, Sonic, it's piling up." Blaze said.

"Yeah right, you know what, Blaze? 1 thing above the other, actually, I was thinking about retiring." Sonic said as Blaze put Sonic against the big red lava lamp.

"You don't wanna do that, Sonic." Blaze said.

"I don't?" Sonic asked.

"You just worked your way to get above and you don't want to go back down there, do you?" Blaze asked.

"No way, Blaze, no I don't." Sonic said.

"You can just show them whose boss, Sonic, and those monsters can leave you alone." Blaze said.

"Yeah, Blaze, you're absolutely right." Sonic said as he began looking for Trigor.

"Trigor…" Sonic said as he left the apartment which was leaving Blaze smiling at him.

Meanwhile Sonic went back to the garage to speak with Trigor 'cause he got a plan so the other monsters wouldn't bother him again and he opened the door and looked for Trigor.

"Trigor, where the heck are you?" Sonic asked as he jumped nervously when he saw Amy staring at him.

"Hi there, Sonic." Amy said.

"Amy, what the heck are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"What, Sonic? did you forget something?" Amy asked as Sonic looked around.

"Well maybe you forgot….your monster!" Amy exclaimed angrily as Trigor continued sipping his blueberry banana milkshake when he saw Sonic.

"Hi there, Sonic." Trigor said.

"Uh…monster, run for your entire life, Amy, I'll cover you, hurry, before it's too late, go on without me!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh, quit it, Sonic, your pet monster here told me everything." Amy said angrily.

"Good grief, Trigor, why the heck would you do that?" Sonic asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"I don't know, Sonic, I like her." Trigor said.

"Thanks, I like you too." Amy said as she smiled, but it didn't last forever when she got fed up with Sonic.

"Sonic, what the heck were you thinking? bringing him in here?" Amy asked angrily.

"No, Amy, I'm still working out the kinks." Sonic said.

"Kinks? you fibbed, Sonic, everybody thinks you slayed the monster!" Amy shouted angrily.

"Who the heck am I to tell them that they're wrong, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"How could you fib in front of me, Sonic?! me!" Amy shouted angrily.

"Don't take it personally, Amy, come on, I fibbed in front of everybody!" Sonic exclaimed in fear as Amy looked a bit hurt that Sonic….not only fibbed in front of her, but he fibbed in front of everybody.

"Alright, Amy, look, I'm terribly sorry, I totally betrayed you, but listen, I got 1 little problem that I need to take care of." Sonic said.

"And what's that, Sonic?" Amy asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"Monsters are coming to get me!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"And they should, I mean, what did you expect? you would take credit for murdering a monster and everything would be fine for the rest of your entire life?" Amy asked angrily.

"Uh…..yeah right, but, hey, don't you worry about it, me and Trigor got it and we're gonna fix it." Sonic said.

"Whoa, wait a minute, I don't want any part of this." Trigor said.

"Too late now, vegetarian monster, they're looking for you too." Sonic said.

"Point taken, so what's the plan?" Trigor asked.

"Well, this is what we're gonna do." Sonic said as he began making his plan.

"Alright, here's the plan: Sonic, you tell the truth and you, go back home." Amy said angrily as Trigor and Sonic looked at her and at 1 another 'til they began laughing.

Sonic continued just as he held up the brush full of red paint.

"Alright, Trigor, look, this is what we're gonna do, we're gonna paint you up all bloody, a great big mess, right? then you're gonna run out there and meet the other monsters right before they get here and you're gonna say 'Stop, don't do that, don't go any further, that monster slayer's crazy, dude, he beat me senseless, he's a stone cold murderer, dude!' then you could tell them I'm big and tough and tell them I'm very handsome, throw that in and say I'm the coolest." Sonic said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"You're going way too far, Sonic." Amy said.

"Well, actually, he hasn't gone very far enough." Trigor said as he was looking out the window.

"Exactly, Trigor….what did you say?" Sonic asked.

"You need to slay a monster and I need to disappear, so here's what we're gonna do." Trigor said as Sonic began listening for what Trigor's plan was.

ToonBoyDan: "Well we hope that you stay tuned for the 1st fight so just read and review."

Chapter 9: Pretending to fight

Meanwhile back at the city Scarlet Garcia was on film, but she looked a bit frightened.

"This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live, we just confirmed reports of a….." Scarlet Garcia said as Vector ran around screaming in fear.

"Monster!" Vector exclaimed in fear as he and the others ran around past Scarlet Garcia screaming in fear.

Trigor ran around in the city just as everybody continued screaming and running around and taking cover and he pretended that he was gonna attack everybody which was a part of the plan from last night.

"Look, it's the monster slayer!" Scarlet Garcia exclaimed as the camera woman used the television camera and saw Sonic.

Sonic stood right on the Mystery Machine wearing a black cape and it was time to take on the monster.

Sonic turned himself around and posed as an action hero, but the strong wind blew the black cape and covered him.

Sonic removed the black cape and chuckled.

Sonic shouted and ran around supersonic fast holding out his right fist just as Trigor ran around near the road and towards him growling and they kept going towards 1 another until Sonic punched Trigor's right eye which was sending him crashing through the billboard.

"Holy shrimp boat, did we get that?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

Meanwhile at the dragon wash Amy was writing on the papers just as Espio was right by her desk seeing Sonic on television.

"Hey, Amy, Sonic is on television." Espio said as Amy turned herself around and saw Sonic showing off.

Amy rolled her eyes and continued doing her work while the crew joined up watching Sonic.

Meanwhile back at the city Trigor and Sonic hid by the stone wall just as Trigor cringed in pain and held his right eye due to the punch Sonic gave him.

"Do you hear that, Trigor? they're going crazy, dude, they like us." Sonic said.

"They like you, but they hate me, can we switch sides? I can be the supersonic hedgehog slayer and they'll never see it coming." Trigor said.

"Come on, Trigor, you sell this, you'll never need to go back home again, you can just begin a new life, now give me a growl." Sonic said.

"Alright, Sonic." Trigor said as he began purring just as Sonic sighed.

Trigor cleared his throat and growled real loud right near Sonic's face and that growl got everybody's attention right by the building.

Trigor stopped growling.

"Like that, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"That was very good, Trigor, let's go." Sonic said as they continued where they left off just as Sonic ran around supersonic fast and Trigor was chasing him passing Scarlet Garcia.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash everybody continued watching the fight scene while Knuckles was on the cell phone speaking to Velgor.

"Is that all you got? do you understand how big my client is? turn on your television screen." Knuckles said.

Meanwhile back at the fight scene Trigor ran around closely towards Sonic chomping his teeth to catch him.

"Trigor, Trigor, Trigor!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor caught him in his mouth and everybody including Amy gasped back at the dragon wash.

"Turn off your television screen, turn off your television screen." Knuckles said on the cell phone.

Meanwhile back at the city everybody stared at Trigor, but they took cover quickly when Trigor turned himself around and Trigor was looking for Sonic.

"Don't swallow me." Sonic said from inside Trigor's mouth.

"Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"No, Trigor, it's Mr. Skullhead, off course it's me, why did you do that?" Sonic asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sonic." Trigor said as he put his hands to his nose and was about to begin sneezing.

"No, Trigor, 'sorry' is when you step on somebody's foot at the movie theater, 'sorry' is when you say 'when's the baby boy or girl due?' and it turns out the person's just the way she is and this is just as far away from 'sorry' just as you could possibly get." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I think I'm gonna sneeze." Trigor said as he was about to begin sneezing.

"No, Trigor, just open up very nice and easy." Sonic said as Trigor began opening his mouth very nice and easy just as Sonic strained and everybody including Alvin, Simon and Theodore watched hoping that it was Sonic and suddenly Sonic opened Trigor's mouth just as everybody cheered and flashed the cameras.

"Are you dudes not entertained? you couldn't possibly handle the truth, you got me at the power of kung fu!" Sonic exclaimed.

Amy looked a bit confused when she saw Sonic on the television screen and she shook her head while Knuckles was on the cell phone.

"Turn your television screen back on, what the heck are you doing turning your television screen off?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic began riding Trigor like a rodeo cowboy while everybody continued cheering and whistling.

Meanwhile Silver and the other monsters ran around towards the city by the order of Velgor.

Sonic began using Trigor as a barrel just as Trigor began getting very ill.

Silver and the others continued looking for Sonic to settle the final score with him.

"This city is very big, how are we supposed to find the monster slayer around here?" Silver asked as he and the other monsters heard Trigor wailing from very far away just as Trigor was thrown around.

Trigor fell over on the wooden bridge while Sonic flexed his muscles, but it didn't last forever when he saw Silver and the other monsters.

Silver watched Sonic finding out if he was really great and Sonic knew this was the time for the big finale.

Sonic pulled Trigor's red and blue tail just as Trigor pretended to struggle in pain.

"This is it, Trigor, the big finish, just like we practiced." Sonic said.

"The spinning monster?" Trigor asked while grinning.

"Yep, the spinning monster." Sonic said as he began picking Trigor up, but he was a bit too heavy for him.

"A little bit of help here, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry, Sonic." Trigor said as Sonic managed to lift Trigor up and spun him around for the big finish and he grabbed his red and blue tail and spun him around faster until he threw him around and Trigor screamed in fear just as he got thrown around and without warning he smashed into the screen of the building and began falling over to his near death experience.

Trigor continued screaming just as Sonic watched him.

"Curse you, monster slayer!" Trigor exclaimed as he wailed while falling over into the dark pit.

Trigor continued falling over until he came over to the other side and continued wailing and he began wailing silently and made a great big crashing sound.

Meanwhile back above Sonic sighed and came right on the Mystery Machine just as the light bulbs came outta the screen due to the crash.

"Yeah right, and you tell Velgor that I don't ever wanna see another monster on this city again, ever!" Sonic exclaimed as Silver and the other monsters retreated back to the caverns.

"Remember this name: Sonic the monster slayer!" Sonic exclaimed.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash the entire crowd cheered and whistled just as Knuckles cheered for Sonic himself.

"You see that? you see that?" Knuckles asked as Trigor went over to the secret pit finally finished with the job.

Meanwhile back above everybody continued cheering for Sonic's victory.

Blaze was in the crowd and she was very proud that Sonic had won so she walked around towards him and was gonna do something to him.

Blaze continued showing off right in front of the camera just as Blaze came by and she grabbed Sonic by touching him.

"Whoa, hey, Blaze…" Sonic said as he was interrupted when Blaze began kissing him.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash Amy smiled at Knuckles.

Knuckles smiled back at her and watched the television screen, but he quit smiling and everybody quit cheering and whistling.

Amy looked a bit confused and watched the television screen and what she saw made her gasp in shock 'cause she saw Sonic being kissed by Blaze.

"It seems the monster slayer not only conquered a few monsters today, but maybe a few hearts and souls? has the city's most awesome supersonic hedgehog ever been snapped up? I'm Scarlet Garcia here live watching the monster slayer getting kissed." Scarlet Garcia said as Amy was feeling very devastated just as she left her desk and Knuckles watched her leave knowing that she liked Sonic and it looked like Amy's heart was now broken and shattered.

ToonBoyDan: Good idea: Trigor beginning a new life

Bad idea: Amy being devastated 'cause Blaze is kissing Sonic and everything's not going very well so just read and review.

Chapter 10: Blaze left alone

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash Amy was reading the newspaper starting at the photograph of Sonic getting kissed by Blaze and she was fed up and devastated from what she just saw while Trigor was behind the curtain and he was gonna dress up as something else.

"Hey, Amy, can you give me the pink and yellow and 1s?" Trigor asked as Amy gave him the 2 cans of pink and yellow paint and she continued reading the newspaper.

"Thanks, Amy." Trigor said as Sonic came inside laughing.

"Look who just stepped in the room." Sonic said as he continued laughing just as Amy continued reading and she wasn't smiling at him.

"Yeah right." Trigor said.

"Sonic and Trigor, what a team, dude, give me that, give me some 5." Sonic said.

"High 5, low 5." Trigor said as he high 5d and low 5d with Sonic.

"Did you see me? I was all like….. (Sonic began making Kung Fu sounds) I was crazy." Sonic said.

"When you punched me, the entire crowd was…aahh!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Yeah right, they ate it up and it was like a Sonic explosion."

"How great was I, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"Oh, Trigor, you were the bomb." Sonic said.

"Thanks, Sonic, and hey, you, I was your great big finish on the news, great kiss, lover boy." Trigor said.

"Whoa, dude, that's privacy." Sonic said.

"Privacy? Sonic, the entire city saw you do it!" Amy exclaimed angrily as Sonic held her right hand, but she swiped her right hand away from him.

"Hey, somebody's in a very bad mood, come on, Amy, let me see that smiling face, show me that smiling face." Sonic said as he put both of his fingers between Amy's mouth by making her smile at him.

"Knock it off, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily as she pushed his arms away.

"What's gotten into you, Amy?" Sonic asked looking a bit confused.

"Me?! I swear, Sonic, sometimes I wanna take your big crazy head and just….." Amy said angrily as she punched her right hand real fast.

"Amy, what the heck is your problem?" Sonic asked.

"Problem? there's no problem, Sonic, I don't got a problem, Blaze is the only 1 with the problem." Amy said angrily.

"Hey, you guys….." Trigor said.

"Well, Amy, what do you got against Blaze?" Sonic asked in concern.

"Not my mouth, that's for sure." Amy said angrily as Trigor began cringing.

"What's going on around here?" Sonic asked as he was not knowing what Amy was speaking about.

"I'm gonna stay outta this 1." Trigor said as he hid behind the curtain.

"Why would you even care about Blaze anyway, Amy?" Sonic asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"I don't, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"You don't Amy?" Sonic asked.

"No way!" Amy shouted angrily.

"No way what, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"You guys wanna…" Trigor said as Sonic and Amy cut him off.

"No way!" Sonic and Amy shouted angrily in unison as it was making Trigor back away.

"Just tell me, Sonic, 'cause I'm curious, why the heck do you think she's interested in you? do you even think for 1 single minute that she would even like you if you weren't the richest and greatest monster slayer?" Amy asked angrily.

"Please don't fight and argue." Trigor said as Amy ignored him.

"Are you blind, Sonic?" Amy asked angrily.

"Well, Amy, at least she treats me like I'm somebody!" Sonic exclaimed angrily.

"Well, Sonic, would she like you if you were a nobody?!" Amy asked angrily.

"Nobody would like me if I was a nobody!" Sonic exclaimed angrily.

"I did, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily as she walked away from him.

Sonic was very shocked from what she just said and he stared at her and he just found out that she liked him this entire time and Amy continued looking very devastated and upset.

"Before the cash and before the fortunes and before the fib, to me you were a somebody, Sonic, but now you're nothing, but a fraud, a sham, a con and you're such a joker." Amy said angrily and devastatingly as Sonic just stared at her looking a bit upset ever since she admitted that she liked him.

"Here I am, ta-da, (singsong voice) I'm Lucky, the dragon washing pink and yellow monster." Trigor/Lucky said as he smiled at them, but his smiling face faded when he saw Sonic and Amy staring at 1 another terribly devastated and upset.

Amy sighed devastatingly and walked away from him.

"Amy…" Sonic said as he tried to say something to her.

"No, Sonic, just forget about it, just go already, 'cause I'm tired of hearing how everything you had in your entire life wasn't good enough, including me." Amy said angrily as Sonic tried to explain, but he was crushed and he began leaving the dragon wash garage devastatingly.

Amy watched him leave and began shedding tear drops.

"Amy?" Trigor/Lucky asked.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, go back and do it again." Amy said as Trigor/Lucky looked devastatingly at her knowing that she was in tear drops and he got rid of the tear drops.

"Hey come on, Amy, It'll be alright." Trigor/Lucky said as Amy smiled at him.

Meanwhile Sonic just closed the door of the garage and walked away from the dragon wash and he was still devastated and upset that Amy liked him all the time and he didn't know that after she confessed to him and he walked around in the city staring at the billboards of his fortunes, but he wasn't proud and cheerful about it.

"You couldn't possibly handle the truth, you got monster breath!" Sonic exclaimed on the television screen as Sonic sighed devastatingly and continued walking around and all he wanted was to become a somebody, but what about Amy? Sonic stared at another video of him drinking a diet root beer and he walked away from the city.

Later that night he saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore playing with the fire hydrant and cheering for Sonic and saw Madame Foster shouting at them and telling them to go home and get some shut eye.

Sonic chuckled a bit just as he saw them messing with Crazy Chuck who just woke up.

Sonic chuckled silently until he saw his new home that made him terribly upset and devastated.

Meanwhile at Sonic's penthouse Sonic entered the living room where Knuckles and the others were disco dancing, but he wasn't in the mood for that.

Sonic passed by not paying any attention to them.

Meanwhile Blaze who was sitting right next to Bonnie saw Sonic going over to the balcony and she was a bit concerned about him.

Sonic went outside and looked at the beautiful viewing and was still not proud and cheerful about it.

"Preparation S slays splitting headaches like Sonic slays monsters, oh, hey, Sonic." Chris said as Sonic waved at him just as Chris walked away and he sighed devastatingly while Blaze stood by the door.

"Amy's right, I am such a joker." Sonic said devastatingly as Blaze rolled her eyes, but smiled at him.

"Hey, Monster slayer, why are you out here? all of your close friends are inside." Blaze asked.

"Not all of my close friends." Sonic said.

"You mean that pink hedgehog girl at the dragon wash? forget about her, Sonic, she's a nobody." Blaze said as Sonic walked away from her.

"No, Blaze, I'm the nobody." Sonic said devastatingly as Blaze chuckled.

"Oh let me guess, Sonic, she told you that she likes you, is that it? well it's not like you're feeling the same way about her." Blaze said as she continued chuckling and what Blaze said was true Sonic was feeling the same way about Amy so he smiled at her.

"You know what, Blaze? I don't think it's gonna work out." Sonic said as he backed away.

"Wait, Sonic, are you leaving me alone?" Blaze asked as Sonic sighed and nodded, but he yelped in shock when he saw Blaze getting ticked off.

"Let me explain something to you, Sonic." Blaze said.

Meanwhile back inside Knuckles continued disco dancing with Vector until he and the others stopped and saw Blaze tapping Sonic against the glass door a couple of times and the door didn't even shatter.

"We're gonna disco like it's a disco party." Knuckles said.

"Oh, true love!" Knuckles exclaimed as he laughed along with the others.

Blaze tossed Sonic right against the wall 1 more time and walked away from Sonic who slid down the glass door.

ToonBoyDan: "Well bad luck for Blaze and we hope Sonic finds Amy in the nick of time so just read and review."

Chapter 11: Amy kidnapped

Meanwhile 1 morning Sonic just bought everything for Amy and this was his chance that he was gonna tell Amy that he likes her and he ran around towards the dragon Wash where Trigor/Lucky was working 'til he saw Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic." Trigor/Lucky said

"I can't speak right now, Trigor, I gotta find Amy, I gotta tell her I like her!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor/Lucky grinned and followed him just as everybody cheered for him.

"Way to go, Sonic!" Vector cheered.

Meanwhile at the office Tails and Shadow were now in charge of answering the wireless telephone, but they weren't doing very well.

"Hello, dragon wash…" Tails said as Shadow grabbed the red wireless telephone.

"Give me the telephone, Tails, we get a dragon of a wash…" Shadow said.

"Give me the telephone!" Tails exclaimed as he grabbed the wireless telephone from Shadow's right hand.

"And the price is…..very low, considering great washes." Tails said.

"How many times do I need to tell you guys? it's 'gosh!' you get a dragon of a wash and the price oh my gosh!" Knuckles exclaimed angrily as Shadow answered the wireless telephone.

"Dragon wash….." Shadow said.

"Rhymes with gosh…." Tails said as he and Shadow both laughed in unison.

Knuckles groaned in an appalled manner.

"Give me that, get outta here, both of you, go be crazy someplace else!" Knuckles exclaimed angrily

"Knuckles, where's Amy?" Sonic asked.

"You tell me, dude." Knuckles said as he answered the wireless telephone.

"Dragon wash, you get a dragon of a…..…oh, Sonic, it's for you." Knuckles said as he gave Sonic the wireless telephone.

Sonic gave the stuff to Trigor/Lucky and answered the wireless telephone.

"Hello?" Sonic asked…

"Is this the monster slayer?" Silver's asked.

"Of course it is." Sonic said.

"It's Silver the Hedgehog….I mean, just forget about it, now you follow those instructions to a lot of fibs, alright? file cabinet, middle door, there's a package in here, so get it." Silver said as Sonic opened the package until he saw what was inside of it and it was Amy's dark pink chaos emerald.

"That's right, tough dude, we got your gal, now there's gonna be a sit down in 1 single minute." Silver said.

"Well, who is it?" Trigor/Lucky asked as Sonic shushed him.

"Be there, Sonic, if you don't wanna see her asleep with the cartoon characters and video game characters known as the deceased 1s, now nod your head that you understand." Silver said as Sonic nodded his head.

"Now, Sonic, tell me if you nodded your head." Silver said.

"I nodded my head." Sonic said as he hung up the wireless telephone in concern.

"They got Amy and they wanna have a sit down, but I never meant for anybody to get left behind especially not Amy, this is my entire fault." Sonic said.

"That's 1 classic move, I saw her 100 times." Knuckles said.

"They just take the thing you like the most and they use it against you." Trigor/Lucky said as Sonic got no other choice that he was gonna rescue Amy from Velgor's clutches.

"Look, you guys, we gotta go over to that sit down and we gotta rescue her." Sonic said.

"Whoa, look, Sonic, I wanna rescue Amy too, but I can't just go in there and say 'Hi there, Uncle Velgor, I'm a pink and yellow monster'." Trigor/Lucky said.

"Trigor?" Knuckles asked.

"And my close friend the monster slayer is a fraud." Trigor/Lucky said.

"A fraud?! Knuckles exclaimed.

"Come on, you guys, we're gonna need a better plan than that." Trigor/Lucky said as Knuckles chuckled.

"This is a joke right, dude? 'cause you know I told Velgor….." Knuckles said as he stopped and remembered what he said to Velgor back then.

Flashback…

"Shut the heck up, Velgor, shut the heck up!" Knuckles exclaimed as Velgor growled angrily on the wireless telephone.

End of flashback…

Knuckles panicked in fear knowing that he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

"Tell me you didn't make it up, dude, tell me that's not Trigor, tell me you're a real monster slayer, please!" Knuckles exclaimed in fear.

"I'm terribly sorry, Knuckles, but I'm not, but the monsters don't know about it." Sonic said as Knuckles now knew that Sonic wasn't the monster slayer, the other monsters and Velgor didn't know about it either.

Sonic was still gonna rescue Amy no matter what he was gonna do.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, it looks like Sonic is gonna have a challenge with Velgor, the monster boss, so just read and review."

Chapter 12: The Sit-down Showdown

Meanwhile Sonic, Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky were all sitting down while everybody stood right behind them.

Sonic and Trigor/Lucky were a bit nervous, but not as nervous as the other monsters were and they still didn't know that Sonic was a fraud.

Sonic reached for a spork and the monsters on the other side flinched nervously.

Sonic reached for a kitchen brush and the monsters on the other side flinched as well.

Sonic smirked deciding to have a bit of fun with this so he turned over to his other side and growled which was making the monsters gasp in shock and James fainted in fear.

Sonic and Trigor/Lucky chuckled.

"Will you guys quit joking around? There's a big 1, we're doomed, we're doomed." Knuckles said in fear.

"Thanks, Knuckles, thanks, and my dude, Knuckles just begged me not to murderize all of you up in here, now I might listen to him, but then again I might not, and that depends on the individual behavior of all of the individuals in here individually, isn't that that right?" Sonic asked.

"Look, Gary, that dude's got pink and yellow monster muscle." Jack said.

"My Uncle Growly got whacked by 1 of those that evening." Gary said.

"Now which 1 of you monsters called this meeting?" Sonic said.

"That'll be me." Velgor's voice said as Sonic and the others turned themselves around and saw him.

"So, this is the monster Slayer, I was expecting to meet you, I just feel like we're practically close family, you know that? hilarious, isn't it? I brought my nephews into the world full of love and care and you took them out, do you know who I am? do you know who I am? I'm Velgor, the boss of the monsters." Velgor said.

"Hey, boss, I saved you a seat." Silver said as Velgor took his place at the end of the table just he continued when a familiar dish with a red cover on it was brought over to him.

"I was running this entire city ever since before you were born, and if you thought a dude like me can't get to a dude like you….well, guess what? you thought wrong." Velgor said as he lifted the red cover to reveal Amy all tied up with blue duct tape around her mouth and when she saw Sonic she stared at him.

"Dude, you're the 1 who's wrong, I hardly even know that gal, what's your name again, ma'am?" Sonic asked as Amy continued mumbling.

"Oh yeah? well I think he's bluffing." Blaze's voice said.

Blaze had appeared right next to Velgor and all of the monsters were checking her out.

"Dude, if I wasn't married." James said as he saw Blaze.

"How are you doing, beautiful gal?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"Blaze, we meet again." Sonic said.

"You know, monster slayer, there's only 1 thing I like better than cash, a lot of revenge." Blaze said as Jack sighed.

"I think I'm secretly in love….." Jack said.

"Your monster slaying days are over, and there's nothing you can do about it." Velgor said as Sonic began chuckling and the others looked a bit confused 'til Sonic gestured for them to chuckle as well and they did even if it was a bit nervously as did Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky and Silver 'til Velgor whacked him.

"What's hilarious?" Velgor asked.

"You got nothing, nothing, Lucky, take her out." Sonic said as Trigor/Lucky did as he was told to do by picking up Amy in his mouth and returned back to his place right next to Sonic.

Sonic jumped on the table and began beat boxing to the 'Indiana Jones' theme tune doing a disco dance right before he decided to gloat.

"Alright, new rules, nobody, I repeat, nobody makes 1 single move without my alright." Sonic said as he didn't notice that Trigor/Lucky was holding his nose and was preparing to sneeze and the other monsters noticed him.

"What'd he do? I can't see it." James said as Sonic didn't hear him just as he continued gloating.

"I'm on the Panama Canal, dude." Sonic said as he continued to gloating.

"From now on, everything goes right through me, but if you lose a baby tooth, you don't grow another 1 back without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright…" Gary said nervously.

"If you begin sneezing, you don't wipe that green snot without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright…." James said as he was also very nervous.

"And you don't say 'alright' without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked as Jack groaned and fainted in fear.

"Alright, thanks for coming, we gotta go." Knuckles said as Sonic ignored him.

"1 more thing, what's with all of you living in the life boat?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic….." Knuckles said nervously.

"You dudes are supposed to be the mob, get yourselves a real hide out." Sonic said.

"Sonic…" Trigor/Lucky said as he was still holding his nose.

"And take 1 good look, Velgor, it's over, you're old school…" Sonic said.

"Sonic!" Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky exclaimed.

"What, you guys?" Sonic asked as he turned himself around to see Trigor/Lucky sneeze out not only Amy, but a few other things he could've eaten as well 'cause monsters tend to eat other things than meat products.

Another monster looked at the license plate starvingly and stuffed it right into his mouth.

"The terror, the terror!" Trigor/Lucky exclaimed in terror as he coughed loudly and a red blue striped beach ball came right outta his mouth and Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Uh…...excuse me for 1 single minute." Sonic said he untied Amy and removed the blue duct tape from her mouth.

"Amy, are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"No, Sonic, I'm not alright, he almost tried to eat me!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"I couldn't take it anymore, the taste was making me sneeze." Trigor/Lucky said as Velgor stared at him.

"Trigor? is that really you?" Velgor asked as he made his way over to Trigor/Lucky and hugged him.

"You're alive? I thought I lost you." Velgor said as he noticed what Trigor was wearing.

"What the heck are you wearing? what the heck is that?" Velgor asked as Trigor sighed and wiped his face off and all of the monsters gasped in amazement.

"Hey, boss, it's Trigor, he was wearing a disguise so we wouldn't recognize him, but now he's not wearing a disguise so we do recognize him." Silver said.

"Hi there, Uncle Velgor…" Trigor said nervously knowing that he was busted for the rest of his entire life.

"Are you kidding me, Trigor? are you kidding me? are you outta your mind? do you got any idea how this really looks?" Velgor asked.

"Dude, this is the greatest sit down I have ever been to." James whispered to Jack who nodded his head in agreement.

"What the heck are you doing with this blue supersonic hedgehog? he took out your own flesh and blood, Vigor." Velgor said.

"But, Uncle Velgor, just listen…" Trigor said.

"But nothing, Trigor, you never take sides against the entire family, ever." Velgor said.

"Hey, Velgor, sir, it's not his entire fault, this is between me and you." Sonic said.

"What the heck did I ever do to you? you took Vigor away and you turned Trigor into a pink and yellow monster, I'm gonna get you!" Velgor shouted angrily as Amy screamed in fear knowing what Velgor was about to do to Sonic.

"Sonic, watch out!" Amy exclaimed in fear.

"Sonic, run away, run away for your entire life!" Trigor exclaimed as Sonic didn't need 1 2nd invite just as he turned himself around and made a run for it with Velgor who was right behind him.

Knuckles and Trigor hurried off after him.

Sonic crawled through a tunnel in the mansion that lead to outside that was a bit too little for Velgor and unfortunately for Sonic the monster was stuck in the tunnel

"You're gonna regret the day you became the monster slayer!" Velgor shouted as Sonic continued running away from him.

"Well look who's stuck in the tunnel, you're still starving, big dude? well say 'hello' to my little friends." Timothy said as he turned himself around and sounded like a bugle and the other turkeys came outta nowhere and began attacking Velgor and they all clamped on his head which was making Velgor more fed up and Velgor angrily snapped at them which was making them scatter and he continued chasing Sonic.

Velgor was getting so close and was about to attack Sonic when he and Sonic suddenly saw Crazy Chuck with a crazy smiling face even crazier than the look in his eyes along with Alvin, Simon and Theodore following him.

"Look out, another big 1!" Crazy Chuck exclaimed as Velgor got up looking even more fed up which was making the Chipmunks and Crazy Chuck very nervous.

"Run away for your entire life!" Crazy Chuck and the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they turned themselves around and ran around for the hills being followed by Sonic who was luring Velgor to the dragon wash.

Tails and Shadow were seen at the wireless telephone, trying to get the saying right.

"Try it again, Tails." Shadow said.

"Dragon wash, you get a dragon of a wash and the price…oh my gosh!" Tails screamed in fear as Velgor came running around towards them.

"Well, Tails, you got it right." Shadow said as he freaked out as well.

"Everybody clear the way!" Tails exclaimed in fear.

"Come on, Velgor, it's time to clean up your performance." Sonic said.

"Uncle Velgor, leave him alone!" Trigor exclaimed as Sonic got to the tower where Speedy usually worked and activated the red bubbles and the red bubbles showered everywhere which was making it very hard for Velgor to see everything.

Amy who was standing near the red bubbles got trapped in 1 by accident.

Sonic could see a familiar silhouette of a monster and when the monster got closer to a clasp Sonic smacked the green button for it to come down and the clasp grabbed hold of the monster.

Sonic thinking he got a hold of Velgor got outta the tower and went over to the clasp.

"Alright, Velgor, the game's over." Sonic said as Trigor was in there instead of Velgor.

"Trigor? what the heck are you doing in there?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Sorry, Sonic…..." Trigor said.

"Where the heck is Velgor?" Sonic asked as Velgor suddenly popped up outta places behind him.

Sonic realized it without seeing the terrified looks on his face.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" Sonic asked nervously as he turned himself around.

"You're mine right now!" Velgor exclaimed as Sonic screamed in fear just as he dodged Velgor and the chase continued.

"Let's finish this, monster slayer." Velgor said as Sonic quickly gave the go ahead sign to Omega just as he had lured Velgor to another clasp.

"Oh we're about to, Velgor." Sonic said as Omega smacked the green button and the clasp grabbed Velgor.

A red toothbrush popped out and brushed Velgor's teeth and it sprayed water right into his mouth and he spit it out and Jerry walked around over and put another air freshener on his monster tooth.

"Thanks for coming to dragon wash." Jerry said as he stared off into space again.

"Alright, somebody needs to get me outta the red bubble, right now." Amy said as Sonic popped the red bubble and caught her safely in his arms.

Sonic and Amy stared at 1 another until Scarlet Garcia lightly pushed her outta the way.

"The monster slayer does it again…" Scarlet Garcia said.

"Hey, no fair!" Amy exclaimed.

"This time luring 2 monsters into his death trap of hygiene, Sonic, you're the somebody everybody wants to be, above the character chart, tell our television cameras how it always feels just to be you." Scarlet Garcia said as Amy sighed devastatingly right before she turned herself around and walked away which Sonic had noticed.

"Amy, wait!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic, get me outta here, quickly, I need a head start just to get as far away as possible." Trigor said.

"Just look at what you did to him." Velgor said angrily.

"It's just a misunderstanding." Sonic said as he was ignored by the others

"Sonic, over here!" Amy exclaimed as everybody began chanting in unison.

"Monster slayer, monster slayer!" the crowd exclaimed in unison as Sonic couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop, enough, I'm not a real monster slayer!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody gasped in shock.

"I fibbed…." Sonic said.

"What the heck?" Velgor said.

"And I'm not a real financial advisor…" Crazy Chuck said as he sobbed silently.

"Alright, it was a maple tree branch that murdered Vigor, I never got anything to do with it and neither did Trigor." Sonic said.

"Well, Trigor, if that was true, then why did you need to run away?" Velgor asked.

"Because you always wanted me to be like Vigor, I'll never be the monster you want me to be." Trigor said.

"What the heck is your problem, dude? so your nephew likes tomato pickle sandwiches, so his close friend's a blue supersonic hedgehog like me, so he likes to dress up like a pink and yellow monster, so what? everybody likes him just the way he is, why can't you? don't make the same mistake that I did, I didn't know what I had 'til I lost it." Sonic said as Velgor sighed.

"Can you get me outta this? so I can hug my nephew and tell him I'm terribly sorry?" Velgor asked as Sonic pushed the green button and the 2 monsters walked up to 1 another.

"Uncle Velgor…." Trigor said.

"Come here, you…." Velgor said while hugging Trigor.

"I like you, Trigor, no matter what you eat or how you dress up." Velgor said.

"Sonic?" Amy asked as Sonic walked around over to her.

"Amy? Amy, I wish I knew what I meant by then, I just mean, I wish you knew what I knew, I mean, right before this….." Sonic said.

"You're blowing it, dude!" Tails exclaimed.

"Mind your own business, it's just emotional and it's just pressure." Knuckles said.

"What I'm really saying is that I just…..I didn't need to be above the city, everything I wanted was right there in front of me this entire time." Sonic said

"But what about being a somebody, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I'm nobody without you, Amy, I'm terribly sorry I got you mixed up in this." Sonic said as Crazy Chuck made kissing sounds with his sock puppets.

"You're not helping, dude." Shadow said.

"Come here, Sonic, you big crazy head." Amy said as she and Sonic kissed 1 another in which Sonic had returned.

"I never told you guys about this, but you're the best dudes a red echidna like me could ever have, come on, Tails, Shadow, group hug!" Knuckles exclaimed as Tails and Shadow went in for a group hug just as Knuckles was offering when Tails' blue chaos emerald accidentally zapped Knuckles and Knuckles pulled away and began rubbing where he got zapped.

"Sorry, Knuckles." Tails said.

"Come on, Knuckles, try again, dude, don't sweat it." Shadow said.

"Forget about it, the minute's gone." Knuckles said as Sonic quit kissing Amy just as he turned over to Velgor.

"So, uh, Velgor, we're good, right? I mean, like, the city is safe? walk the streets, you know, without…aaah! you know…." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, we're good." Velgor said as everybody began cheering and whistling knowing that they wouldn't need to live in fear of the monsters again.

"Sonic, excuse me, you just lost everything you fibbed so hard to achieve, tell me, what's next for you?" Scarlet Garcia asked as Sonic smiled at her.

"I think I got a good idea, if my manager would allow it." Sonic said.

"Alright, so what's on your mind, Sonic?" Knuckles asked as Sonic just smiled and told him what the idea was.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like we're coming to the ending chapter where Sonic and the others are working at the dragon wash, so just read and review."

Chapter 15: The cheerful ending

Sonic was now in Knuckles' office putting up what looked like a photograph of his Uncle Trevor 'til Amy walked in through the door.

"Come on, everybody's waiting, Mr. Manager." Amy said as Sonic had asked for a partnership.

Knuckles had agreed with it 'cause he was a nice dude.

"Alright, Amy, I just gotta put the finishing touch on my new desk." Sonic said as he turned over to the photograph.

"I like you, Uncle Trevor…" Sonic said as he walked around over to where Knuckles was.

"Hey, Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, Sonic, let's see what you can do." Knuckles said.

"Alright, Knuckles, let's see what you can do." Sonic said as they both walked around outside.

"Knuckles and Sonic's dragon wash is now open for business!" Sonic exclaimed as the entire crowd cheered in unison.

"Yo, Tails, Shadow, let's get this disco party bumpin'!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yo, dudes, it's Tails and Shadow on the wheels of steel!" Tails exclaimed as everybody cheered and whistled right before he turned over to Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy.

"Yo, Sparkles, Bonnie, Daisy, Tiffany, how 'bout we have a bit of disco dance fun?" Sonic asked as Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy began singing 'Dragon Wash'.

Sparkles: (singing) you couldn't possibly be rich

Bonnie: (singing) but let me tell you it sure beats digging 1 single ditch

Daisy: (singing) there ain't no tellin' who you like to meet…

Sonic began doing some disco dance move.

"Don't try this at home, dudes!" Sonic exclaimed.

Tiffany: (singing) a television star or maybe a jewelry thief

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash (Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) at the dragon wash, yeah (Oh yeah!)

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) at the dragon wash (sing it with me now)….

Amy was at her desk when she heard Trigor's voice and she looked up and saw a lot of monsters with him.

"Hey, Amy….." Trigor's voice said.

"I'm terribly sorry Uncle Velgor and I are late, but we brought in some new customers." Trigor said.

"Hey, Amy, how ya doin'?" Silver asked.

"Wow, alright, you guys, come inside." Amy said as Trigor and the other monsters went inside and began disco dancing.

Sparkles: (singing) it's not the place to be if you're planning on being a super star

Bonnie: (singing) now let me tell you it's always awesome

Daisy: (singing) and the boss doesn't mind sometimes if you're jokin' around

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash

"No, Velgor, snap it, you're not snappin' it." Knuckles said.

"I'm snapping it, I'm snapping it." Velgor said.

"That's alright, a lot of cartoon and video game monsters can't do it." Knuckles said.

"Yo, dude…." Velgor said.

"Yo, dude, what's up?" Knuckles asked.

"Up with what?" Velgor asked looking a bit confused.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo…." Knuckles said.

"You say 'yo' 1 more time then I'm gonna 'yo' you." Velgor said.

"Sorry, dude." Knuckles said.

While the disco dance music was still playing in the background Sonic saw his close friend Trigor and a few other monsters disco dancing like disco dance stars while Timothy and the other turkeys disco danced as well and when they were finished they struck a pose.

"Alright, dude, I made you all sporty!" Alvin exclaimed as he, Simon and Theodore were giving paint jobs to the other monsters.

Some of them looked awesome, but James had been spray painted to look like a rock and roll singer.

"Hey, do you think this is hilarious? what the heck am I? a rock and roll singer to you?" James asked.

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash, workin' at the dragon wash yeah…

Just as Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy continued singing in unison some photographs of the characters appeared on the screen along with the names of their voice portrayers

Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Link (voices)

Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose (voice)

JimCummings as Velgor (voice)

Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat (voice)

Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna (voice)

Kate Higgins as Tails the 2 Tailed Fox (voice)

Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog (voice)

Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog (voice)

Karen Strassman as Scarlet Garcia (voice)

Josh Peck as Trigor (voice)

Jerry Trainor as Vigor (voice)

Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman (voice)

Justin Long as Alvin (Chipmunk voice)

Matthew Gray Gubler as Simon (Chipmunk voice)

Jesse McCartney as Theodore (Chipmunk voice)

Miranda Cosgrove as Sparkles the Ferret (speaking and singing voices)

Beatrice Miller as Bonnie the Coyote (speaking and singing voices)

Dakota Fanning as Daisy the Squirrel (speaking and singing voices)

Alyson Stoner as Tiffany the Turtle (speaking and singing voices)

Kyle Herbert as Big the Cat (voice)

Jerry Lobozo as Crazy Chuck (voice)

Suzanne Goldish as Chris Thorndyke (voice)

Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile (voice)

Troy Baker as Espio the Chameleon (voice)

Ice Cube as Jerry the Echidna (voice)

Wayne Knight as Dojo (voice)

and Candi Milo as Madame Foster (voice)

Just as the scene was drawing to a closing end Amy could be seen giving a lot of kisses to Sonic while everybody continued disco dancing and the Chao from the beginning of the story flew around by and winked at the crowd just as the entire scene went pitched black.

The entire scene switched back to Sonic's old penthouse and the elevator doors slid open and Blaze appeared unaware that Sonic wasn't living there anymore.

"Hello? hello, Sonic? listen, baby cakes, I know I was a bad gal, but come on, you gotta be extremely crazy not to take me back." Blaze said as Crazy Chuck popped up outta places with a daisy in his right hand.

"Did somebody say extremely crazy?" Crazy Chuck asked as he clapped his hands and the lights went off which was making the entire scene go dark.

ToonBoyDan: "And that's the end of '_Monster Tale_', we will now close this up and goodbye for now."

52


	4. Chapter 4: Betting on Cheese and Chocola

_MONSTER TALE_

Character similarities

Oscar…..Sonic the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Games'_)

Don Lino…..Velgor (some monster boss character that we just made up)

Angie….Amy Rose ('_Sonic X' and 'Sonic Games_')

Lenny….Trigor (some nice gentle monster character that we just made up)

Lola…Blaze the Cat ('_Sonic X' _and_ 'Sonic Super Action Speed'_)

Sykes….Vector the Crocodile ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed'_)

Ernie…..Sonic the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed_')

Bernie. . . Shadow the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed_')

Frankie….Vigor (some tough monster character that we just made up)

Luca…Silver the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic_ _Games_')

Don Feinberg…..Dr. Eggman ('Sonic X' and 'Sonic Games')

Katie Current….Scarlet Garcia ('_Sonic X_')

The Shorties…..Alvin, Simon and Theodore ('Alvin and the Chipmunks the Computer Animated Cartoon Series')

Crazy Joe…Chuck Thorndyke ('_Sonic X_')

Chapter 1: Don't worry about 1 thing

There was a little Chao trapped in a cage and the Chao was now frightened that he was gonna be the dinner and unknown to him somebody was walking around just as the Chao gulped nervously in fright and suddenly the Chao screamed in fear just as it saw somebody coming right toward him just as it struggled to break outta the cage, but it had a weird feeling that somebody was right behind him and the Chao turned around and saw a red and blue monster with red and blue fur and light blue eyes.

"Hi there, I'm Trigor." Trigor said as he introduced himself to the Chao, but he fainted in fear.

"Oh, little buddy, did I frighten you? I'm terribly sorry, wake up, alright, don't worry about it, I'll get you outta here in a jiffy, just hang in there, little Chao." Trigor said.

"Hey, Trigor!" Vigor's voice shouted in the distance.

"Uh, I'm coming Vigor!" Trigor shouted back as he began releasing the Chao from the cage.

"Well move it, come on, Uncle Velgor's waiting!" Vigor shouted as Trigor opened the cage lid which was setting the Chao free at last.

"Alright, little buddy, you're free at last, now go, cry for freedom!" Trigor said as he began leaving just as he jumped when he saw another monster with green and red fur and yellow eyes and he was Trigor's brother, Vigor.

"Whoa, Vigor, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Trigor said.

"Trigor, what the heck are you doing?" Vigor asked.

"Well, Vigor, I was just picking you some daisies." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him on the head with his right hand.

"Hey, Mom and Dad said it's not alright to hit." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him again.

"Ow!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Mom and Dad aren't here anymore." Vigor said as he began humming the haunted mansion theme tune.

"Stop, stop, that theme tune's giving me the creeps." Trigor said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Vigor? it's our theme tune, deal with it." Vigor said as he and Trigor walked around back home to the mansion.

Meanwhile there was a very big city which nearly looked like a ghost town, but on the big screen of the building Scarlet Garcia answered some questions about the monsters.

"Are they gone? are they really gone? are you sure about it?" Scarlet Garcia asked as she smiled.

"Good morning, Station Square, I'm Scarlet Garcia, keeping it up, we just received official confirmation that the monsters are gone forever, I repeat: the monsters are gone forever." Scarlet Garcia said as everybody came outta nowhere and began doing their own business and everybody was hiding because the monsters like Trigor and Vigor could attack and murder anybody.

Don't worry about 1 thing

'cause every single thing is going to be alright

"Up next, a grown man tells us how he does it all, but 1st, over to Kent Brockman for the traffic report." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Thanks Scarlet, slight congestion here on the Interpol, there's an overturned frog, authorities are trying to calm him down." Kent Brockman said as he saw Apu and Ned Flanders trying to calm poor Mr. Skullhead down which was causing a traffic jam.

"Get out those cell phones and call in to the boss 'cause you're gonna be late."

"What the heck is taking so long?" Apu asked.

"I don't know, we seem to be in some sort of traffic jam." Ned Flanders said as he rolled his eyes and drove his blue sports car to someplace else and this was a very busy city with rush hour traffic and other people working and a few more.

In the bank Slinkman sat in the counter just as he showed Scoutmaster Lumpus the red gem.

"Yeah right, it's a fraud." Slinkman said as he stared at the fraud red gem.

"A fraud? but it took me forever to find it!" Scoutmaster Lumpus shouted angrily.

Don't worry about 1 thing

'cause every single thing is gonna be alright

Inside the Cartoon City Diner Big the cat stood by the counter waiting for some customers to show up, but nobody took 1 single step inside.

"That's it, Froggy, we give up." Big said.

"According to the latest danger Poll, the fear of monsters is at an all time, so join us tonight for an in depth report, how long must this entire city live under siege? is there no supersonic action hero around us? who can stop this monster menace?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

Meanwhile there was an awesome looking place and there was a blue supersonic hedgehog and he turned himself around and began introducing himself.

"Hi there, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, you might think you know, but you got no idea." Sonic said.

"Welcome to my crib, the good life the way the other part of me lives, check it out, dudes, I got my 30 inch plasma television screen with speaker surround sound, CD player, DVD player and Nintendo Wii hooked up and a track player for days when you're feeling just a little bit (beat boxes for a bit) old school, 'cause even a super star dude like me needs to have the basic necessities." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, like a lot of cash." Alvin said as he laughed along with his 2 brothers, Simon and Theodore and the entire place was just a billboard and Sonic didn't have any cash.

"Come on, Chipmunks, why are you always messing with my fantasy?" Sonic asked.

"'Cause you're so broke, your action figure's got no show biz." Simon said as Alvin and Theodore laughed in unison.

"That's hilarious." Sonic said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Sonic, over here, I gotta speak to you!" Crazy Chuck shouted by the dumpster.

"I'll be right there, hang on to those things." Sonic said as he handed the disco medallions to Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"Thanks, Sonic, you're the dude." Theodore said as Sonic walked around towards Crazy Chuck.

"Yo, Crazy Chuck, long time, no see." Sonic said.

"Now that you live in a penthouse, can I be your financial advisor?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"That's a billboard, Crazy Chuck." Sonic said.

"You live in a billboard? and they call me crazy." Crazy Chuck said as he laughed like crazy just as he held up a red umbrella and he began going up in the air which making Sonic freak out.

"Hey, Sonic, guess who came to visit." Alvin said as he just finished spray painting the entire wall and Sonic screamed in fear when he saw a picture of a big tough monster about to eat him alive.

"We got you!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison.

"No, boys, don't do that, shouldn't you be in school?" Sonic asked as he removed the spray paint.

"And shouldn't you be at work?" Theodore asked.

"Right back at me, right, little Mr. Smart Mouth? look, I'm on my way to the Dragon Wash, so stay outta trouble alright? and clean that stuff up." Sonic said.

"See you later!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they began cleaning off the spray paint and Sonic smiled just as he was on his way to work at the Dragon Wash.

"See you later, Sonic!" Crazy Chuck shouted as he was still hanging on to the red umbrella.

Sonic continued his way to work at the Dragon Wash which was owned by Knuckles and it was a wash for cartoon and video game dragons and Sonic continued his way saying 'hello there' to the hard workers.

"Hey, what's up, dudes? the blue supersonic hedgehog is in the house." Sonic said as he high-5d some of the hard workers while they began doing their work.

"Hey, Speedy, is it lunch time yet?" Phineas asked.

"But you just got here, Sonic." Speedy said.

"That's exactly my point." Sonic said.

Meanwhile Jerry who was listening to music by his ear phones was putting the 2 air fresheners on Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey, Jerry!" Sonic exclaimed as he shook his head knowing that Jerry didn't hear him and Sonic walked around past Cream, Daisy and Bonnie who began shining the metal claw on Sparky.

"Lookin' good, gals." Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic." the 3 young girls said in unison as Sonic stopped by the punch in line so that he can check in and began his work, but he couldn't find his name on his card until he found out that his card was on the punch in section.

"Huh, what? I'm already punched in?" Sonic asked as he smiled about who did it.

"Amy….." Sonic said.

Meanwhile at the counter Amy was on the red wireless telephone, but she was speaking to another customer.

"Good morning, can I help you with anything?" Amy asked.

"One wash and good soap, please." Dojo said.

"Warm wax?" Amy asked.

"Yes, please." Dojo asked.

"Shiny cleaner? we're having a special on that 1." Amy said.

"Why not? it's the year of the great dragon race and I'm feeling very lucky." Dojo said as he began getting all cleaned up.

Amy began answering the red wireless telephone she answered before.

"Knuckles' Dragon Wash, you get a Dragon of a wash and the price…..oh my gosh." Amy said as she drew on the notebook that said 'Sonic + Amy forever' and she had a crush on Sonic and she was his close friend.

"Might I suggest an anti-rust repellant? it removes rusted metal." Amy said.

"Hey, Amy." Sonic said as Amy panicked and covered the paper she drew on and she didn't want Sonic to see it otherwise she would be so embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, hi there, Sonic." Amy said.

"Thanks for covering me up, hey, I'm terribly sorry, but Amy needs to get her groove on, would you hold for 1 single minute, please?" Sonic asked as he pushed the 'hold' button on the red wireless telephone.

"Sonic….." Amy said.

"Come on, Amy, disco dance with me." Sonic said as he tried disco dancing with Amy, but she cut him off.

"Sonic, you're gonna get me fired." Amy said as she sat over by the counter.

"Please, Amy, you? fired?" no, that can't happen 'cause then I would have no reason to come to work." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you don't really mean that." Amy said.

"Of course I do, you're like my close friend." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and groaned while Sonic put on his gear.

"Listen, Amy, tell me what do you think about this? this is like the greatest idea ever, alright? it's a sure thing, guaranteed cash extravaganza, fresh air." Sonic said.

"Good grief." Amy said with a groan.

"All I need is an advance on my paycheck from the boss and, Amy, I'm outta this place, I mean…..I'm outta here." Sonic said.

"Sonic, instead of getting in Knuckles' face with another get rich quick scheme, go do something you're actually good at: your job, which by some other way you still have." Amy said.

Just as Sonic began doing his work he stopped and got something for Amy from down town Station Square.

"Oh I almost forgot, I brought you some breakfast on the way here." Sonic said.

"You didn't, Sonic, crispy crèmes?" Amy asked.

"Your favorite, and by the way, you're still on hold." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and quickly picked up the red wireless telephone.

"Thanks for holding, we're very busy, how can I help you? no, I'm terribly sorry, Knuckles is at a meeting right now, he won't be back 'til later on." Amy said as she knew Knuckles was at a meeting with the monster boss of Station Square.

ToonBoyDan: "Well we hope you enjoy the 1st chapter, but the next chapter is where we'll see the monster boss of Station Square so just read and review.

Chapter 2: Getting the cash

In the Mansion there was another monster purple and blue fur and red eyes and he was Velgor, the monster boss of Station Square.

"How are my little 1s this morning? did you miss me? are you doing good?" Velgor asked as he gave the bar-b-q ribs to 3 tigers in the giant size cage.

"You see, Knuckles, it's a cartoon character eat cartoon character world out there, you either take or you get taken away." Velgor said as Knuckles was breathing nervously in fear.

"A few words have never been spoken, is that it? we're finished?" Knuckles asked.

"Now you and me, Knuckles, we worked together forever for a very long time." Velgor said.

"Please, Velgor, it's hardly been like work." Knuckles said.

"And you know….." Velgor said.

"That I like that about you." Knuckles said.

"Let me finish, Knuckles, that I lived my life for my nephews, raising them and protecting them….." Velgor said.

"You're the greatest, he's the greatest, right? am I right or am I wrong?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles….." Velgor said.

"It's all been to prepare…" Velgor said.

"Right, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"To prepare them….." Velgor said.

"Sorry about that, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"It's alright, Knuckles, for the day they run the city, well today's that day." Velgor said as he sighed when the record of the record player began scratching uncontrollably while he sat down right in front of the desk and Knuckles sat right down in the armchair.

"Silver…." Velgor said as Silver began fixing the record 'til it began playing a parody version of 'Baby Got Back' and Velgor and Knuckles stared at him just as Silver stopped the record.

"Hey, boss, big ears." Silver said as he chuckled.

Velgor sighed and continued the conversation with Knuckles.

"Long story short, Knuckles, from now on you work for Vigor and Trigor, you got it?" Velgor asked as Knuckles chuckled.

"Trigor? Vigor I understand, but Trigor? you can't be serious, dude." Knuckles said.

"I'm very serious, Knuckles, it takes more than 1 single muscle to run things, now Trigor, he's got the brains, that's something very special." Velgor said.

"Oh yeah, he's very special alright." Knuckles said.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Velgor asked.

"Nothing, Velgor, I'm just saying…." Knuckles said.

"Hey, Knuckles, I bring you here, look you in the eye and I tell you what's what and what?" Velgor asked.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"What, what?" Velgor asked.

"You said 'what' 1st, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"I didn't say 'what', Knuckles, I asked you what." Velgor said.

"You said 'so then' 'what?' I said 'what?'" Knuckles said.

"No, Knuckles, I said 'what', 'what' like 'what' 'what'?" Velgor said as Knuckles looked a bit confused.

"You said 'what' 1st, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"So now you're making fun of me, Knuckles?" Velgor asked as he got up from his office chair.

"No, Velgor, you just misunderstood." Knuckles said as their conversation was interrupted when Vigor and Trigor entered the office.

"Sorry we're late, Uncle Velgor, Trigor had an accident, he was born that way." Vigor said as Trigor chuckled sarcastically while sitting on the red stool.

"You're 1 comic genius, Vigor." Trigor said as Knuckles whispered to Velgor.

"Look, Velgor, all that I'm saying is that dude ain't exactly no murderer." Knuckles said.

"My nephew Trigor is a murderer, a big tough murderer, take a good look at him." Velgor said as he stared at Trigor weirdly just as Trigor played around on the red stool and Knuckles smirked by telling Velgor that Trigor wasn't a murderer.

Velgor stared angrily at Knuckles that he had quite enough.

"That does it, that does it, you're outta here!" Velgor shouted angrily.

"What the heck? what the heck do you mean I'm outta here, Velgor?" Knuckles asked in fear.

"You're fired, Knuckles!" Velgor exclaimed as he swung his right hand at Knuckles and Knuckles screamed in fear just as he crashed into the wall.

"And above that, Knuckles, you're gonna need to begin paying me protection!" Velgor shouted angrily.

"What for, Velgor?" Knuckles asked in fear.

"So nothing happens to your little Dragon Wash." Velgor said as he smirked.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Sonic along with the others began tongue scrubbing the mouth of Sparky, but Sonic frowned at his job.

"Welcome to Sonic's crib, 30 foot slime covered tongue with Kanker sores, giant size cavities and encrusted teeth for when I'm feeling just a bit old school." Sonic said.

"Oh quit complaining, Sonic, it could be a lot worse, you know." Espio said.

"That's true, Espio, I could have this job and look a lot like you." Sonic said as he saw the red bucket full of green slime began shaking knowing what was gonna happen.

"Indigestion…." Sonic said.

"He's gonna blow up!" Sonic exclaimed as Espio and the others took cover from it.

"Wait, Sonic, Jerry's still in there!" Tiffany exclaimed in alarm as Sonic saw Jerry who was still scrubbing and listening to music on his ear phones.

"I got you, Jerry!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran around and grabbed Jerry by his shoulders.

The rumbling sounds grew louder until Sparky let out a tiny little belch and suddenly the green slime flew around and hit Phineas in the face while Espio and the others laughed uncontrollably while Sonic wiped the green slime off him.

"Yeah right, you still think it could be a lot worse, Espio?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, I could look a lot like you." Espio said with a chuckle.

"You're all hilarious, well, see if you can laugh at this 1." Sonic said as he threw the green slime at Espio, but he dodged it and without warning the slime hit Speedy which was causing him to push the red button and the soap bubbles hit on Sparky's right eye and Sparky roared in pain just as Speedy began pulling down the lever, but it didn't work and if they couldn't think about a way to get the soap off Sparky would go crazy.

"Soap in the eye, soap in the eye!" Sonic exclaimed as he pulled down the red lever which was activating the chains and the chains held Sparky down so he wouldn't struggle and Sonic ran around towards it and removed the soap very carefully.

"It's alright, Sparky, I'll get you some coupons, a free hot wax and all of that, you like that?" Sonic asked.

"Thanks, Sonic." Sparky said.

"Alright, Sparky." Sonic said as Tails and Shadow zapped them with red and blue chaos emeralds on the back of his head.

"Well look who it is, Shadow." Tails said.

"Just the dude we're looking for, the boss wants to see you right now." Shadow said.

"Tails, Shadow, my 2 best friends forever, hey, what's up, dudes? it's good to see both of you." Sonic said.

"What did you say, Amy?" Sonic asked as Amy was speaking to Vector and another green dragon.

"You guys, I'm gonna go ahead over there, but…" Sonic said as he began singing the same song from before.

Sonic: (singing in Steven Tyler's rock singer's voice) Don't worry [Beat Boxes] about 1 thing 'cause every single thing is gonna be all right….

Tails zapped Sonic on the back of his head again.

"That's not the way you sing that song, Sonic." Tails said as he and Shadow threw Sonic inside Knuckles' office and Sonic tumbled around towards the desk and crashed right into it.

"Hey, Knuckles, my close friend from another world, what's up, dude?" Sonic asked as Knuckles stared at him and he wasn't very proud from the meeting with Velgor.

Sonic grabbed Knuckles' right hand and tried to do the secret handshake, but Knuckles just stared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Sonic!" Knuckles shouted as he pulled his right hand away from Sonic's grasp.

"Hey, Knuckles, don't sweat it, a lot of cartoon characters and video game characters can't do it." Sonic said.

"Would you just sit down, alright, Sonic?" Knuckles asked as Sonic took his seat.

"I was going over my markers, you're into me for 9 grand, 9 G's, alright?" Knuckles asked.

"9 G's? dude, you're trippin'." Sonic said.

"Oh yeah? see if this refreshes your memories." Knuckles said as he threw a pile of office papers at Sonic.

"Whoa that's crazy, Knuckles, look at that." Sonic said as he read the office papers knowing that he owed Knuckles $23.00.

"You wrote everything down so you wouldn't forget anything." Knuckles said.

"This is a perfect example of why you're in management and I'm not, you go, dude." Sonic said.

"I need to pay Velgor protection so everything you owe me you owe him." Knuckles said.

"How did you figure that out?" Sonic asked.

"It's very simple, Sonic, the character chart." Knuckles said as he got out the character chart.

"You see, right above there's Velgor, there's me and there's other cartoon characters and video game characters." Knuckles said.

"That's me." Sonic said.

"No, Sonic, there's trees, there's dirt…..." Velgor said.

"Then there's me?" Sonic asked.

"I'm getting there, there's grass, there's maple trees, there's dragon drool and then there's you." Knuckles said as he pointed at a picture of Sonic who was holding up a red brush and telling him that he was down below the character chart.

Sonic stared at the character chart.

"That's just messed up." Sonic said.

"So if Velgor's tormenting me, he's tormenting you." Knuckles said.

"What the heck?!" Sonic exclaimed as the character chart rolled up and hit Knuckles by accident.

"Sorry about that, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Easy, boss, find your cheerful place." Tails said as he was reading a Nickelodeon magazine.

"Cheerful place." Shadow said.

"There's no cheerful place with him around here, I'm serious, dude!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"Alright, please, just give me some time, that's all I'm asking, I'm begging you, Knuckles, please, please!" Sonic exclaimed as Knuckles stared at him and he knew that Knuckles worked very hard.

"Alright, just 'cause I like you, dude, I'm gonna give you 32 minutes to pay up." Knuckles said.

"All of it? but how am I supposed to do that?" Sonic asked.

"That's your problem, bring my cash to the horse race track tomorrow or else." Knuckles said as he was about to leave his office.

"Or else what?" Sonic asked as he was a bit confused.

"The dudes will explain." Knuckles said as he left the office.

Tails and Shadow chuckled in unison and Shadow gave Sonic 1 single zap on his right eye telling Sonic that he would be in very big trouble.

"Not a good idea…." Sonic said in fear.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, it looks like Sonic will be in very big trouble if he doesn't give Knuckles $23.00 so stay tuned for the next chapter and just read and review.

Chapter 3: Being a somebody

"23.00? you borrowed $23.00 dollars from Knuckles? Sonic, why do you always get yourself into those situations?" Amy asked as Sonic sighed and sat right down on the red bench.

"I just don't know, Amy, it's just hard, alright? 'cause I'm a little blue supersonic hedgehog in a big country, a real big country, the city, I'm a nobody and I want some of that." Sonic said as he looked up and told Amy his dream and vision.

"Madame Foster?" Amy asked as she looked a bit confused.

Sonic saw Madame Foster disco dancing.

"What the heck? no, that 1, above the city where the somebodies live, I wanna be the richest and the greatest just like them, but I'm stuck down here." Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic, what's wrong with being down here?" Amy asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with being down here, Amy, do you remember my Uncle Trevor? he worked at the Dragon Wash his entire life." Sonic said

Flashback…

During the '90s, Trevor worked real hard as a tongue scrubber at the Dragon Wash and he had worked there for so many years.

"He was the # 1 tongue scrubber, every single year for 23 years to me, working at the Dragon Wash was the most awesome job in the city, but then I learned something I will never forget." Sonic said as Calvin ('Calvin and Hobbes' series) laughed.

"Sonic's Uncle Trevor's a tongue scrubber!" Calvin exclaimed as the other students were taunting him and little Sonic stared down looking humiliated by the other students.

End of flashback….

"My Uncle Trevor was the greatest, but nobody loves a nobody, I wanna be a somebody." Sonic said.

"Sonic, you don't need to live above the city to be a somebody." Amy said as she placed her hand on Sonic's right shoulder.

Sonic sighed and sat right back down on the red bench.

"What's the difference, Amy? if I don't pay Knuckles back by tomorrow, I'm doomed anyway, so….." Sonic said as Amy began feeling very sorry for him and if Sonic doesn't pay the cash back he'll be in very big trouble and she decided to help him.

"Wait right here, Sonic." Amy said as she walked around back into the apartment.

Sonic just sat there staring at the building and he looked down that his dream and vision of becoming a somebody was nearly ruined and he saw Amy holding up a little red box.

"What's this?" Sonic asked as Amy opened the lid of the little blue box.

"A dark pink chaos emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, Sonic." Amy said.

"Where did you get that?" Sonic asked.

"My sister, Gladys gave it to me, she said it began from a tiny grain of sand, but then after a while it grew into something beautiful, dreams and visions can begin very little too." Amy said.

"No, Amy, I couldn't…." Sonic said as he didn't wanna sell to something Amy had for so long.

"Take it, Sonic, it'll get you the cash you need for Knuckles." Amy said as Sonic sighed and smiled at her 'cause he knew that she was always there to help him out.

Meanwhile back in the mansion all of the monsters were at the fancy restaurant to eat something for their favorite dinner and some of them were speaking some of them were goofing off, but Velgor was having a conversation with Trigor just as Vigor kept eating and eating.

Trigor looked a little bit concerned 'cause he's not learning how to be a murderer monster, but he did help the little Chao to be released a while back.

"What the heck do you mean you don't understand? we went over this 100 times, I don't wanna say it again, you're really giving me agatia, I don't know how else to say this to you, Trigor, you see something, you murder it and then you eat it, period, thanks." Velgor said as a monster waiter gave him the menu.

"That's what monsters do, that's a fine tradition, what's the matter with you? your brother, Vigor here, he's a murderer." Velgor said.

"Thanks, Uncle Velgor." Vigor said as he began eating his meatloaf like a real tiger.

"He's wonderful, he does what he's supposed to do." Velgor said as he turned over to Vigor.

"Wipe your face." Velgor said.

"But you, Trigor, I'm hearing things." Velgor said as he sighed.

"You gotta understand, Trigor, when you look starved to death, it makes me look starved to death and I can't have that." Velgor said.

"I know, Uncle Velgor, I'm terribly sorry." Trigor said as he was looking a bit nervous.

"Trigor, look at me, look at me, this handling the business is for you, it's for both of you and you're acting like you don't even want it, I need to know that you can handle it." Velgor said as he sighed, but he stared at the cage where Timothy the Turkey was and Velgor got an idea just as he got out Timothy.

"Alright, Trigor, right here in front of me now murder and eat this turkey." Velgor said as Timothy shook in fear knowing that his entire day was about to end real soon.

"Yeah right, thanks, Uncle Velgor, here's the thing, I'm on a diet and I read an article about those turkeys, they're not that good for you, you know how many calories are in 1 of those turkeys? a lot of them." Trigor said.

"It's true, it's true and the other thing is that my cousin got mated and had 3 turkey triplets and I took it over 'cause he passed away and the turkey triplets lost their legs and their wings and now their nothing but legless turkeys, but I still take care of them with my wife and now their growing and their very happy, but it's difficult 'cause I was working the 2nd time at the factory to put dinner on the table, but all of the love I see in that little children's faces makes it worth it in the end, a true story, isn't it." Timothy said as Trigor wiped away 1 single tear drop while Vigor rolled his eyes.

Velgor sighed.

"I'm not asking you anymore, Trigor, I'm telling you, eat it." Velgor said.

"No, stop, have mercy!" Timothy exclaimed in fear.

"Uncle Velgor, please!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Trigor, eat the turkey!" Velgor exclaimed.

"Don't eat me!" Timothy exclaimed as the other turkeys were begging for Trigor not to eat Timothy.

Trigor and Velgor began arguing just as Vigor kept staring at Timothy and he was about to take another bite.

Trigor had quite enough.

"Put the turkey down!" Trigor exclaimed as he grabbed Timothy and the others which was making Velgor shocked and the other monsters stared at Trigor just as he set the turkeys free at last.

"Go now, nobody's looking, get outta here, you're free at last now go." Trigor said.

"Thanks, you're a good monster." Timothy said as he stared angrily at Velgor and folded his wings telling him that he would be back to get his revenge on him.

"Come on, you guys." Timothy said as Trigor smiled watching the turkeys leave, but he stared at Velgor who was staring at him while Vigor looked worried about him.

Trigor sighed just as he sat down looking very confused and Velgor sat back down and stared at him refusing to eat like a real monster.

"Uncle Velgor, I can handle the city, it's not a problem." Vigor said as he hoped everything would be all set up.

"No, Vigor, we're gonna do this as a family." Velgor said.

"Vigor, I want you to take Trigor out and show him the ropes." Velgor said.

"Oh come on, Uncle Velgor." Vigor said.

"Trigor, you're gonna learn how to be a monster whether you like it or not." Velgor said as Trigor stared at him shocked now knowing that he would be in very big trouble if he didn't learn how to be a big tough monster.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like Sonic isn't the only 1 who's in very big trouble, but here's where Blaze appears so just read and review."

Chapter 4: Betting on Cheese and Chocola

Meanwhile at the Chao racetrack everybody came by to watch or bet on Cheese and Chocola and everybody kept cheering and betting, but Knuckles paced around in his private box hoping that Sonic would show up with the cash.

"That dude better show up or he's doomed for the rest of his entire life." Knuckles said.

"Just say the word, boss." Shadow said as he and Tails were getting ready to punish Sonic.

Meanwhile at the lobby Sonic came by carrying a package full of cash to give to Knuckles and thanks to Amy he sold her dark pink Chaos emerald and got all of the cash he had got and when he was finished his problem would be over real soon.

"I'm carrying the big envelope full of cash and I'm gonna give it to Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Hurry up, Marty, this is our chance, we don't wanna miss it!" Alex exclaimed as he accidentally knocked the envelope outta Sonic's hands by accident and Sonic managed to catch it.

"Are you sure about it, Alex?" Marty asked.

"My trainer friend ripped me off, Marty, the Chao race is about to begin, we can't lose." Alex said.

"What are the names of the 2 chao, Alex?" Marty asked.

"Cheese and Chocola, Marty." Alex said as Sonic gasped in amazement and looked up at the board knowing that Cheese and Chocola was gonna be the winner in the next Chao ace.

"We're gonna be the richest and the greatest!" Alex exclaimed as Sonic smiled like crazy.

"Right above the city, here I come." Sonic said as he snapped out of it.

"Now wait 1 single minute, what the heck am I doing? remember what Amy said, remember what Amy said….what did Amy say?" Sonic asked as he began remembering what Amy said from yesterday night.

"Dreams and visions can begin very little, you just need to bet it all, bet it all!" Amy exclaimed as Sonic imagined that if Cheese and Chocola had won the race he would win a lot of cash and live above the city.

Sonic forgot everything what Amy just said so he got a new plan and he slammed the envelope on the counter.

"$23.00 on Cheese and Chocola." Sonic said.

"Sonic, that is 300 to 1, that'll pay a million dollars." Omega said as Sonic took the red ticket.

"Well, I guess that makes me Sonic the millionaire." Sonic said as Blaze turned herself around and looked at him.

Blaze raised her right eyebrow still staring at Sonic and just as Sonic began leaving he stopped and stared at Blaze just as she did her disco dance moves.

"Nice bet." Blaze said as Phineas snapped out of it and chuckled nervously.

"You got a name? you're gonna tell me what it is? well mine's Blaze." Blaze said as Sonic snapped out of it.

"Come on, dude, get your game face on." Sonic said as he smacked himself and followed Blaze.

"So, Blaze, my name's…my name's Sonic, sweetie cakes." Sonic said as he saw Madame Foster staring at him just as she was reading the newspaper.

"Madame Foster?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"That hip hop smooth speech doesn't work out on me." Madame Foster said as she continued reading the newspaper.

"Sorry about that." Sonic said as he apologized and he followed Blaze.

"Hey, Blaze, so…." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I was beginning to think you skipped out on me." Knuckles said as he came along with Tails and Shadow.

"Knuckles, I see you're already on your way to the snack food stand." Sonic said as he escorted Knuckles.

"Hey, Sonic, what the heck are you doing?" Knuckles asked as he looked a bit confused.

"Would you mind bringing us back some diet root beers? that'll be great, thanks and some of those little maple sausage corn dogs." Sonic said.

"You mean the 1s with the sticks?" Tails asked.

"What the crap are you doing, Tails? don't listen to him!" Shadow exclaimed as Sonic escorted Blaze.

"Let me escort you to my box, Blaze." Sonic said.

"Your box?" Eleanor asked as she, Brittany and Jeanette were stepping right in front of Sonic and Blaze.

"His box? you can't even afford the red cherry gum under the seats." Knuckles said.

"He just put 9 grand on Cheese and Chocola I think he can afford anything he wants." Blaze said as she stared at Sonic who was smiling nervously.

"9 grand?! my 9 grand?!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"No, Knuckles, it was another 9 grand." Sonic said while panicking.

"You got the cash to pay me back and you bet it anyway? give me that!" Knuckles shouted.

"Honestly, I just made 1 single mistake." Blaze said as she walked off.

"No, stop, wait, Blaze!" Sonic exclaimed as he caught up to her.

"Look, Sonic, obviously, I'm talented, so don't get me wrong, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Blaze said as she left which was leaving Sonic stunned and Sonic saw the faces on the maple sausage corn dogs.

"Sonic, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Shadow said.

"Wait, Blaze, come back, I'm not a nobody, I'm a maple sausage corn dog!" Tails exclaimed as he laughed along with Shadow.

Knuckles grabbed Sonic's right arm.

"You're so unbelievable, Sonic, you're in very big trouble up to your ears and still you're asking for more? now go on, get in there!" Knuckles shouted as he, Sonic, Tails and Shadow took their seats.

"Sonic, you better pray that those 2 Chao of yours comes through, betting my $23.00." Knuckles said as he saw Sonic sitting in his seat.

"Hey, you, outta my seat, outta my seat!" Knuckles shouted as Tails grabbed Sonic which was forcing him to sit between him and Shadow.

"You guys are so unbelievable." Sonic said.

"Sit back, relax and watch the Chao race, Sonic." Tails said.

"With your good eyes." Shadow said as they watched the Chao racing around the track.

"The Chao are at the post and they're off, Stacy, then Lenny and James, but Cheese and Chocola seem to be having trouble getting outta the gate." Link said.

"What the crap?" Sonic asked.

"Only a joker would bet on those 2 Chao." Link said as Knuckles stared at Sonic.

"Don't sweat it, Knuckles, they do this all the time, they're playing around." Sonic said as he saw Cheese and Chocola break through the gate and raced around, catching up with the other Chao.

"What's this? Cheese and Chocola are now crashing their way through the gate and they're off and running around, Stacy, James…." Link said.

"Please, Cheese and Chocola, go faster." Sonic whispered as he was hoping that Cheese and Chocola would win the race.

"Coming around the turn it's Lenny by a length and Cheese and Chocola well behind and here comes Cheese and Chocola coming up from behind passing Stacy and James!" Link exclaimed as Sonic gasped excitingly.

"Did you see that, Knuckles? who's your dude? go, go!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Around the final turn here come Cheese and Chocola, Cheese and Chocola are now caught up to James, they're head to head, Cheese and Chocola are way up ahead!" Link exclaimed.

"I'm kind of tired just thinking about counting all of this cash." Sonic said as Knuckles cheered knowing that they would be the richest and the greatest.

"Look at Cheese and Chocola go!" Knuckles exclaimed as they began celebrating while Tails and Shadow smiled at 1 another.

"Absolutely wonderful, this looks to be Cheese and Chocola's big day, but what happened? Cheese and Chocola are down!" Link exclaimed as Sonic and Knuckles disco danced around and Sonic saw that Cheese and Chocola were to win the Chao race, but what he saw was that Cheese and Chocola both fell over to the ground.

"No!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Here's Lenny, Stacy and James….and Stacy wins the race!" Link exclaimed.

"What's going on around here?" Knuckles asked as he was still hanging on to Sonic.

"Wait, Knuckles, I just wanna hang on to you." Sonic said as he was hoping that Knuckles wouldn't see what's going on.

Knuckles lightly pushed him away.

"No, Sonic, get outta my way, let me see, will you?" Knuckles asked as he saw that Stacy was the winner and Knuckles' eyes widened in shock that Cheese and Chocola lost the Chao race and that meant Knuckles lost 9 grand.

"Remember your cheerful place, Knuckles." Sonic said as Knuckles became fed up and tore up the red ticket.

"That's the way they call him the long shot, hey, that was crazy, right? who knew? everything's set, it's a lock." Tails said.

"We're good to go, we're in the cash." Shadow said.

"And they trip on the ground, who in the name of Cartoon Network would trip on the ground? and by the way, on what?" Sonic asked as Knuckles went into his fed up mode.

"That does it, I'm through with it!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Tails, Shadow, I want you to find the biggest pit in the ground and when you do, dig deeper and put him inside of it!" Knuckles shouted as his power punches popped Charmy's red blue striped beach ball which was making him wail very loud and suddenly Tails put red duct-tape around Sonic's mouth while Shadow tied the green rope around Sonic's body and legs and later on they threw him into the trunk of the red sports car.

"Sorry, dude, it's nothing personal, it's just business." Knuckles said as Tails closed the trunk of the red sports car and now Sonic was gonna get it.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, now Sonic is in very big trouble for making the biggest mistake in his entire life so just read and review."

Chapter 5: Sonic the monster slayer

Meanwhile in the abandoned forest Sonic was all tied up due to what happened back at the Chao race and he continued mumbling and struggling while Tails and Shadow began having fun with him by zapping him.

Tails and Shadow: (singing in unison) Don't worry about 1 thing 'cause every single thing is gonna be alright

"That's exactly how you sing it, Sonic." Shadow said.

"You see, Sonic, Knuckles, he likes you, he said to take it easy on you." Tails said as Shadow smirked and pinched Sonic's right shoulder just as Sonic screamed in fear.

"But Knuckles is not here." Shadow said as he silently chuckled.

"Tails, let me ask you something." Shadow said.

"Yeah, Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Why is it that our red and blue chaos emeralds can zap other cartoon characters and video game characters, but they got no effect on me or you?" Shadow asked as he began zapping Sonic, but Sonic ducked which was causing Shadow to zap Tails and Tails fell over and began screaming in pain.

"Tails, I didn't mean it, Tails, I didn't mean it, dude, Tails!" Shadow exclaimed as Tails began chuckling.

"Tails, you made a joke, good 1, dude." Shadow said as he and Tails high 5d 1 another and Sonic kept staring at them devastatingly that he was in very big trouble.

Meanwhile Trigor and Vigor kept walking away from the mansion and Vigor took Trigor somewhere for him to murder and eat a cartoon character in order to become a true monster, but Trigor was a bit nervous.

"Come on, Vigor, you know I can't do this." Trigor said.

"Trigor, if you wanna make Uncle Velgor proud, you gotta murder something." Vigor said.

"Or maybe I can find a very old cartoon character or video game character and just wait." Trigor said.

"Oh it's getting around, your thing at the fancy restaurant, you know how cartoon characters and video game characters speak, this, that, the other, how ya doin'? blast, forget about it, you're doomed for the rest of your entire life." Vigor said.

"Alright, seriously, I can't understand wise dude, so you gotta to be more specific." Trigor said.

"Specific? you want specific? be a monster for 1ce in your entire life." Vigor said as he smacked Trigor on the back of his head and Trigor whimpered in fear.

"What the heck am I gonna do?" Trigor asked as Vigor sighed in disbelief.

"Trigor, forget about it, alright? we do a couple of practice runs, badda-bing badda-boom, Uncle Velgor's proud that you're a monster, life goes on, you got it?" Vigor said.

"Alright, I got it." Trigor said as Vigor covered Trigor's mouth by smirking.

"Bingo, right there, dead ahead, television dinner, it doesn't get easier than that." Vigor said as Trigor began concentrating.

"Alright, come on, eye of the tiger, Vigor, I can do this, what if I can't do it?" Trigor asked.

"Then don't bother coming back home." Vigor said.

"Good point." Trigor said as he began walking around towards the entire group.

Meanwhile back with Tails and Shadow they kept joking around with Sonic.

"Zap him on the right ear again." Shadow said as Tails zapped Sonic's right ear and Sonic was screaming in fear through the red duct tape.

Tails chuckled.

"I like the crazy face that he makes." Shadow said as the fun and games didn't last forever when they saw Trigor coming towards them.

"Tails!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Look out!" Tails shouted as he and Shadow ran away supersonic fast leaving Sonic behind.

Sonic looked around just as he managed to get his arm outta the green rope and he ripped the red duct tape off his mouth which was causing him to panic in fear.

"Hey, you guys? don't leave me here alone, come on, there could be monsters out there." Sonic said in fear as he began feeling a hot warm breath behind him and he turned around and saw Trigor with his mouth wide open that he was gonna eat him, but not really.

Sonic screamed in fear trying to escape the green rope, but it was no use, he just kept on screaming in fear.

"Oh no, wait, I'm terribly sorry, no, I'm not gonna…" Trigor said as Vigor interrupted him.

"Trigor, do it like this." Vigor said as he showed him how to eat like a real monster.

"Good grief." Trigor said as he began licking Sonic's head, but Trigor gagged in disgust.

"Just get over it, wait 1 single minute, do me 1 favor, but don't chew me up, I'm not made for that." Sonic said.

"I'm not gonna eat you." Trigor whispered to Sonic.

"Don't do the entire head trip thing with me, dude!" Sonic said.

"Listen to me, don't move 'til I tell you to." Trigor said as he growled and cut the green rope.

"Back up!" Trigor exclaimed as he pretended to eat Sonic which was forming a great big cloud of dust.

"That's it, Trigor, there you go, buddy, that's it, move those arms around, dude, dig in." Vigor said as Sonic stared at Trigor looking a bit confused about what Trigor was doing.

"Look, I'm just pretending so that you can get away, now when I turn around, you take off." Trigor said as he turned around pretending to eat.

"Tastes just like hot turkey sandwiches." Trigor said as Vigor smacked his right hand on his forehead and groaned.

"Oh no, no." Vigor said with a groan as Trigor turned himself around and saw that Sonic was still there.

"What the heck did I tell you?" Trigor asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't get it, you want me to go right now?" Sonic asked.

"What the heck are you doing? just go!" Trigor exclaimed.

"That does it, I had enough from up here!" Vigor shouted as he growled and began running around towards Sonic.

"Good grief!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"Hurry, run away, no, Vigor, wait!" Trigor exclaimed as Vigor didn't listen to him 'cause he was still chasing Sonic.

Sonic kept running around supersonic fast.

"Get your dude, get your dude!" Sonic exclaimed as Vigor was getting close to murdering Sonic, but suddenly a great big maple tree branch snapped off the maple tree and landed right on Vigor's head which was causing him to fall over near Sonic.

Very far away Tails and Shadow heard a distant rumbling and they both turned around and saw a great big cloud of dust.

Meanwhile back with Sonic he crouched down shaking in fear just as the dust began clearing up and Sonic slowly turned around and saw that Vigor wasn't moving around.

Trigor gasped in shock.

"Vigor!" Trigor exclaimed in shock as he removed the maple tree branch off Vigor.

"Trigor?" Vigor asked as he coughed silently.

"Trigor, is that you?" Vigor asked.

"I'm here for you, Vigor." Trigor said.

"Come closer, Trigor." Vigor said as Trigor came closer to him.

"Yeah, Vigor, what is it?" Trigor asked.

"I'm feeling so cold." Vigor whispered to Trigor.

"That's just because we're big and tough." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him.

"Ow…." Trigor said.

"Goofball….." Vigor said as he gasped and closed his eyes and he was now deceased.

"Vigor, no…" Trigor said tearfully.

"Noooooooooooo!" Trigor wailed.

"This is my entire fault, I'm so sorry, Vigor." Trigor said as he patted his deceased brother's head.

"How am I ever gonna explain this to Uncle Velgor?" Trigor asked tearfully.

"Good grief!" Trigor sobbed in humiliation as the great big cloud of dust formed around causing Sonic to back away near Vigor's deceased body.

Sonic noticed that somebody was pointing something near his back and he yelped and stuck his hands up in mid-air and he turned himself around and moved around karate style.

"Back away, I'm crazy, I'm trippin'!" Sonic shouted as he was making Kung Fu noises and unknown to him Tails and Shadow watched in amazement on what had happened and Sonic kept doing the karate moves 'til he hit Tails' right leg by accident.

"Ow, what the…." Tails said as Sonic screamed in fear and Tails and Shadow screamed in fear back at him and Sonic screamed in fear again just as Tails and Shadow screamed in fear hanging on to 1 another.

Sonic went behind Vigor's deceased body while taking cover.

"Don't attack us, we're terribly sorry, it was all Tails' idea!" Shadow exclaimed as Tails nodded his head in agreement, but he stared at Shadow and Sonic stared at them looking a bit confused.

"Sonic, did you murder that monster?" Tails asked as Sonic began thinking about the question Tails was asking him and if he told them that the maple tree branch murdered Vigor Tails and Shadow would continue where they left off unless he answered them in a different way by fibbing.

Sonic smirked and stood on Vigor's deceased body.

"Uh yeah right, exactly how it looks? that's how it is." Sonic said.

"What the crap happened?" Shadow asked as Sonic smirked.

"Oh so you really wanna know what the heck happened?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, Sonic, you're standing on a monster." Shadow said.

"Go on, Sonic." Tails said.

"Well I'll tell you what the heck happened." Sonic said.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Sonic began his story not only in front of Tails and Shadow, but everybody else and everybody came around him listening to his story while Amy sat on the stair steps right near him.

Sonic began telling his story to all of the cartoon characters and video game characters.

"Big old monster about 30 feet long, so he's running around at me, right? with teeth like razor blades and I was like 'You're gonna come at me like that? you're gonna come at the 'P' like that'?" Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic, do the muscle thing, the muscle thing." Amy said.

"Oh yeah right." Sonic said as he was flexing his right muscle.

"So I told that dude, 'You see this dude?' and I pointed like this, well he's got a cousin and he lives right around here and I think it's time for a little bit of family fun time!" Sonic and Amy exclaimed as they both laughed in unison just as the crowd cheered and Amy smiled just as she stood right next to him looking very cheerful.

"You see, Shadow, I told you we were right here." Tails said.

"Pardon me, pardon me, move it!" Scarlet Garcia exclaimed as she shoved them aside.

"Oh sorry about that, she seems so nice when she's on television." Shadow said as Scarlet Garcia walked around right in front of Sonic and she was holding the red and blue microphone just as she lightly pushed Amy right next to the camera woman.

"Sonic, Scarlet Garcia, as the 1st dude in history to ever take on a monster and win, tell me, does this mean you're now protector of the city, the new action hero in town?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"Scarlet, I'm keeping up the good work, but can I please call you Scarlet?" Sonic asked.

"Of course, Sonic." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Every single monster that tries to mess around in Sonic Town is going down!" Sonic exclaimed as all of the cartoon characters and video game characters cheered while watching Sonic on the big screen on the building.

Blaze and Omega who was carrying Blaze's shopping bags watched the big television screen seeing Sonic.

"Yeah right, it's poetic, in the heat, I always get poetic." Sonic said.

"Sonic, hmm…..Sonic." Blaze said.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Knuckles got right next to Sonic.

"Get outta here, any further questions will be filled in by me." Knuckles said.

"And you are?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"I'm his manager, Knuckles the Echidna." Vector said.

"And I'm his financial advisor!" Crazy Chuck shouted as everybody stared at him and Crazy Chuck became embarrassed.

"You wanna see my sock puppets?" Crazy Chuck asked as he got out his sock puppets.

"Hello there." Crazy Chuck said in 1 of his sock puppets' voice.

"Can you excuse us for 1 single minute?" Sonic asked as he and Knuckles turned themselves around and began their conversation.

"My manager?" Sonic asked.

"Dude, you're a superstar, we're gonna make a fortune." Knuckles said.

"What about the 9 g's?" Sonic asked.

"Forget about the 9 g's, from now on, we're partners." Knuckles said.

"So what are we speaking about?" Sonic asked.

"I'm thinking about the cash split." Knuckles said.

"That's awesome!" Sonic said.

"You get 16, I get 32." Knuckles said as Sonic frowned at him.

"I don't think so, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Speak to me." Knuckles said.

"You get 23." Sonic said.

"32." Knuckles said.

"49." Sonic said.

"Dude, you're going the wrong way." Sonic said.

"50-50." Sonic and Knuckles said in unison.

"Are you proud of yourself, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"No, Knuckles, are you?" Sonic asked.

"No, Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Deal!" Sonic and Knuckles exclaimed in unison as they began doing their handshakes and they faced the crowd to continue where they left off.

"My manager and I are now prepared to take on your questions." Sonic said.

"Sonic, are you gonna continue working here at the Dragon Wash?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"Please, Scarlet, I hardly work here now." Sonic said as the entire crowd laughed uncontrollably in unison.

"Keep it up, dude, you're slaying them." Knuckles said.

"No way, he's slaying monsters." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Hey, that's great, I like that, Sonic the monster slayer." Knuckles said.

"Wow, a monster slayer!" Alvin, Simon and Theodore exclaimed in unison.

"You heard it here 1st, but from now on, if any single monster tries to bother this city, it's his funeral service." Scarlet Garcia said as Sonic was flexing his muscles on the big screen.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like Sonic is now the richest and the greatest so just read and review."

Chapter 6: Sonic's fortune

Meanwhile back in the mansion the devastation had just begun for the murderous passing away of Vigor and Velgor was just standing there with his fiancé, Spooky who was weeping silently on his right shoulder and he just stood there just as the other monsters picked up Vigor's purple casket and buried him and Velgor and Spooky just stood there to see Vigor's tombstone that said: 'Here lies Vigor, A Big Tough Monster Who Fought For His Entire Life' 1 more time.

Inside the mansion Dr. Eggman just finished the song dedicated to Vigor.

"Vigor, we'll miss you." Dr. Eggman said.

"For Vigor." the other monsters said as they began toasting for Vigor.

Meanwhile Velgor and Silver just stood there just as 1 of the monsters began speaking about Vigor's murderous passing away.

"It's a terrible thing, Velgor, everybody loved Vigor, might whoever did this pass away in a thousand deaths and might his motionless body rot in the fiery depths of doom." Gary said as Velgor stared at him and sighed devastatingly.

"Thanks for your kind thoughts, Gary." Velgor said as Gary nodded his head.

"Oh and may Trigor be found safe and sound too, I just hope he's alright." Gary aid as he left.

"Oh, Trigor….." Velgor said devastatingly with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, boss." Silver said as he was pouring himself some diet root beer.

"I just said some things to him, we gotta find him." Velgor said.

"We're searching everywhere, forget about it, he'll turn up real soon." Silver said.

"What the heck is wrong with him? why's he gotta be so different? Vigor, the lord rests his soul he was perfect, perfect." Velgor said as he didn't realize that Trigor stood outside by the window watching him and Trigor looked very devastated that he would never become the true monster within him and Trigor never had any choice but to run away 'cause Velgor would never accept him for who he really was.

"Oh, Silver, who could've done it?" Velgor asked as Dr. Eggman came over to him and cleared his throat.

"Velgor, at this most difficult time, please accept my deepest condolences." Dr. Eggman said.

"Thanks, Dr. Eggman, for honoring my nephew with your song." Velgor said.

"I got some news about the dude who took out Vigor." Dr. Eggman said as he accidentally farted in front of 1 of the monsters which was causing him to faint on the mansion floor.

"Dr. Eggman, let's speak over here." Velgor said as he and Dr. Eggman walked around towards the window to speak in peace.

"He came outta nowhere this dude and he calls himself 'the monster slayer'." Dr. Eggman said as Velgor cleared his throat knowing that Dr. Eggman had faced him in the wrong direction.

"Dr. Eggman, over here." Velgor said.

"Sorry about that, 'The monster slayer'." Dr. Eggman said.

"Where would I find him, Dr. Eggman?" Velgor asked.

"He's from Station Square, Velgor, that's all we could ever find." Dr. Eggman said as Velgor kissed his hands in honor.

"Thanks, Dr. Eggman, thanks." Velgor said as Dr. Eggman bowed down to him and left.

"Any requests?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"How 'bout that 'Bohemian Rhapsody' song?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"No way!" the other monsters exclaimed in unison.

"Silver…." Velgor said.

"Get Knuckles, he knows that city more than anybody, I wanna find this dude, I wanna know about him, where he lives, where he sleeps, he pops the teeth, I wanna know it, who's the monster slayer?" Velgor said as he wouldn't stop at anything to get his revenge about the dude that took out Vigor.

"Here he is, the monster slayer!" Vector exclaimed.

Meanwhile at the big city Sonic turned himself around wearing a black cape and red sunglasses.

Everybody began cheering for the new action hero in town and from comic books, Nickelodeon magazines, television commercials, action figures, video games and billboards he was now the richest and the greatest.

Later on Sonic went inside the elevator which was taking him above the city and the elevator doors opened just as Sonic walked around into his new home and Sonic's eyes widened in amazement that everything he dreamed about just came true and he was a somebody right now.

"Let's get this disco party started right now!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody disco danced for the disco dance party while Tails and Shadow were the DJs.

"There he is, the big S." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Pound that dude, pound it." Knuckles said as Sonic pounded his right fist.

"Sonic, raise the city, raise the city, dude!" Knuckles exclaimed as he continued disco dancing like a crazy echidna.

"Alright!" Sonic exclaimed as he backed away.

"Awesome!" Knuckles exclaimed as he continued disco dancing.

Just as Sonic backed away Amy entered the room holding something in her hands.

"Amy, you made it." Sonic said as he was about to hug her.

"Wait, Sonic, you're gonna break my gift." Amy said.

"Come on, Amy, you didn't need to me anything, what'd you get me?" Sonic asked

"Well, Sonic, what does every single bachelor pad need?" Amy said as she showed him his gift which was a red lava lamp.

"A red lava lamp? how'd you know I like lava lamps? you know what, Amy? I'm gonna put it right next to my other 1." Sonic said as Amy smiled, but her eyes widened in amazement when she saw a big blue lava lamp and this penthouse had everything.

"Hey come on, Amy, I wanna show you the greatest thing about this place." Sonic said as Amy walked around over to the balcony right next to Phineas and they stared at the beautiful viewing.

"How wonderful is this viewing, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Above the city, it's wonderful." Amy said as she gasped in amazement.

"I know, Amy, it's beautiful, right?" Sonic asked.

"Just like you and your new apartment, it's, wow, awesome." Amy said as she was hoping that Sonic didn't hear that he's wonderful.

"What I'm really trying to say is that I'm very proud of you." Amy said.

"Yeah right, Amy, it was nothing, you know, really, hey, you know what? stay right here, don't move away from this spot, I'll be right back, gal, you are gonna flip." Sonic said as he left the balcony to get something for Amy.

Amy began checking her peppermint breath and hoping that this was the time to tell him how she really felt about him.

"I'm back, Amy." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you're back." Amy said as Sonic chuckled and walked around towards her holding something familiar behind his back.

"You know what, Amy? where I am right now, this entire new life I got, all of my dreams and visions coming true in a weird sort of way….well, I never could've done it without you." Sonic said.

"Oh sure you could, Sonic, but probably not." Amy said with a chuckle.

"Amy, here you go." Sonic said as he showed her a little red box.

"Oh, Sonic." Amy said as she thought it was a jewelry necklace.

"I know, Amy, I'm terribly sorry that it took so long." Sonic said as he apologized.

"Oh that's alright." Amy said as things were going great.

Sonic opened the lid and showed her the same dark pink chaos emerald from before.

"My dark pink chaos emerald" Amy said as Sonic showed her the dark pink chaos emerald along with the other chaos emeralds forming a beautiful necklace.

"With love and interest, now I'll never forget anything and I would never forget who my close friends are." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic….." Amy said as she was just a little bit crushed, but it was very nice that he gave her the light pink gem and she and Sonic both chuckled and Sonic stared at her just as Amy smiled at him.

"Amy, I…." Sonic said as their beautiful minute got interrupted by Blaze.

"Oh hi there, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah right, Blaze, we're just speaking." Amy said.

"No way, hey, Blaze, you're here, oh you gotta meet my close friend, Amy." Sonic said

"Your close friend? oh that's nice, so you won't mind if I borrow him for a bit, will you?" Blaze asked as Amy shook her head.

Sonic and Blaze walked around inside just as Blaze looked at Amy and Amy watched them going inside and sighed devastatingly that she was so close of telling Sonic how she was feeling.

Meanwhile inside the apartment Sonic and Blaze walked around inside, holding hands while everybody continued disco dancing.

"Well look who's a somebody after all." Blaze said while smirking as Sonic chuckled.

"Well, Blaze, you know….." Sonic said as Kaleb entered the penthouse breathing and looked terrified.

"Monsters, on the edge of the city, they're tough and vicious!" Kaleb exclaimed in fear as everybody began screaming in fear and ran away to take cover.

"Monsters!" Sonic exclaimed as he hid right behind Blaze.

"Alright, everybody go back home to your loved 1s, spend the last 2 hours that you got with 1 another." Sonic said as everybody stopped screaming in fear and running around and they stared at him while Blaze stepped aside.

Sonic looked at them.

"Oh I mean…that's the way it used to be around here, we had been all scrambling around for cover and stuff, but not since Sonic came to town." Sonic said as everybody cheered while Sonic spoke to Blaze.

"So, Blaze, sweetie, just wait right over here and I'll be right back, I'm gonna go take care of the monsters." Sonic said as he walked around towards the elevator with a nervous look.

"Go get 'em, dude!" Knuckles exclaimed while cheering for Sonic.

"Biceps and triceps!" Sonic exclaimed as he laughed and growled brave and heroically.

"Alright, Sonic!" Espio exclaimed as he cheered for him as well.

"Go get 'em, Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed as everybody continued cheering and whistling while Blaze just stood there.

Sonic continued growling just as the doors closed on him.

Sonic began sobbing and wailing knowing that he would be in very big trouble.

ToonBoyDan: "Well here's the next chapter where we'll find out about Trigor's secret so just read and review."

Chapter 7: Trigor's secret

Meanwhile that night 2 blue and red monsters named Jack and James were walking around the city looking for Trigor.

"Trigor!" Jack called out to him.

"Where the heck is he? Trigor!" Jack called out to him again as James smacked him on the back of his head.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing? there's a monster slayer out there, do you wanna be next?" James asked.

"Oh yeah right." Jack said as he began whispering loudly.

"Trigor!" Jack silently shouted as Henry rolled his eyes just as he and Jack continued looking for Trigor.

Meanwhile Sonic was hiding in the bushes when the monsters were walking around.

Sonic sighed in relief.

"Whoa, that was close." Sonic said.

"Very close indeed." Trigor's voice said as Sonic looked up very slowly and saw that Trigor was right behind him looking down at him.

"Don't panic." Trigor said as Sonic smiled a bit and he was about to scream in fear, but Trigor covered his mouth and grabbed him.

"It's alright, we're safe and sound." Trigor said.

"Good grief, not you again." Sonic said while getting outta Trigor's grasp.

"Yeah right, AAAH! what the heck was that?" Trigor asked.

"Hey, what the heck is with you, dude?" Sonic asked as he was getting outta Trigor's grasp again.

Trigor shushed Sonic.

"He could be anywhere else." Trigor said.

"Who could it be?" Sonic asked.

"The monster slayer." Trigor said as Sonic got outta Trigor's grasp.

"There's no monster slayer out here." Sonic said as Trigor chuckled.

"Of course there is." Trigor said as Sonic mimicked Trigor's chuckle.

"No there's not, dude, trust me on this 1." Sonic said.

"Get a hold of yourself, dude, this is no time to go crazy!" Trigor exclaimed.

"No way, you're the 1 who's going crazy, crazy!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor sighed in relief.

"You're right, dude, I'm terribly sorry, I haven't been myself ever since the uh….the uh…..don't weep…." Trigor said tearfully as he collapsed on the flower bed weeping in anguish 'cause he would never forget about the incident when Vigor was murdered and he was never coming back home.

Sonic looked at Trigor in concern.

"No way, it's no big deal, just relax, dude." Sonic said as Trigor couldn't take it anymore.

"It's my entire fault, kind of, not really, but still, my own brother…." Trigor said tearfully.

"Look, you just need a little more time, dude and look, things are gonna work out." Sonic said.

"Do you really think so?" Trigor asked as he controlled himself.

"Yeah right, so look, I'm gonna take off and you can just go home, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright." Trigor said as he nodded his head.

"Hey good luck, dude." Sonic said as he began leaving, but Trigor grabbed him.

"Wait, stop, I didn't get your name." Trigor said.

"Sonic…" Sonic said as he introduced himself while trying to get outta Trigor's grasp 1ce again.

"I'm Trigor, hi there, wait 1 single minute, where do you live?" Trigor asked as Sonic got outta his grasp again.

"Trigor, where I come from, supersonic hedgehogs like me don't like getting grabbed by monsters." Sonic said.

"Sorry about that, Sonic." Trigor said.

"Now go home." Sonic said.

"But there's no home for me anymore, Sonic, don't you understand that?" Trigor asked.

"You're too big to be grabbing on me like that, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Take me home with you, Sonic you won't even notice I'm here. I'm like the invisible monster." Trigor said as he covered his eyes for a little while and he uncovered his eyes and stared at Sonic who was staring at him.

"Are you crazy, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"Please, Sonic, I'm begging you, don't leave me here alone." Trigor sobbed and begged as Sonic shushed him.

"Hey, put your hands on the wall where I can see them!" Alvin's voice exclaimed by the wall as Sonic and Trigor hid by the wall and Sonic shushed Trigor and began looking around until he saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"We got you!" Theodore exclaimed as Sonic sighed.

"Yo, Chipmunks, long time no see." Sonic said.

"Sonic….go for it!" the Chipmunks cheered in unison.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Check out my crazy burner." Simon said.

"Whoop, there it is." the Chipmunks said in unison as Sonic saw a picture of him riding on a giant monster.

"We hope you like it, Sonic." Theodore said.

"Wow, you guys really got some skills." Sonic said as he was very impressed with them.

"It's the wild style, dude." Alvin said.

"Hey, guys, what the heck did I tell you? you guys shouldn't be out here and besides it's not safe for the 3 of you to be out here all night long." Sonic said as he lightly pushed the Chipmunks away.

"It is now, Sonic, you're the monster slayer." Simon said.

"Monster slayer?" Trigor asked as he was a bit confused knowing that Sonic was a monster slayer.

"What the heck was that?" Theodore asked as Sonic coughed silently while covering Trigor.

"Sometimes I would be coughing for nothing, but look, I need you off those streets, seriously, get yourselves back home, I'll tell your caregivers that you're all doing crazy stuff." Sonic said as he watched the Chipmunks leave.

"See you later, Sonic!" Alvin exclaimed waving as he, Simon and Theodore left.

Sonic walked around back to the other corner where Trigor listened to the entire thing.

"Trigor, did you see what just happened here?" Sonic asked.

"I know, Sonic, they think you're the monster slayer, as if." Trigor said between chuckles as Sonic frowned at him.

"I don't usually appreciate your crazy tone actually." Sonic said as he began leaving and Trigor followed him.

"No, Sonic, wait up, I'm terribly sorry, seriously, I don't want you fed up with me and I definitely don't want you to….(Trigor Chuckled) slay me." Trigor said as he began laughing.

"Are you having such a good time, Trigor? are you enjoying yourself?" Sonic asked as Trigor continued laughing uncontrollably.

"Well for your information I'm the monster slayer, Sonic the monster slayer, that's what other people will be saying." Sonic said as he continued bowing down imagining that the other cartoon characters and video game characters continued cheering and whistling.

Trigor stopped laughing when he heard what Sonic just said.

"Wait, Sonic, you mean you…" Trigor said.

"Yeah, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"When the maple tree branch….." Trigor said as he gasped.

"Oh, Sonic you're a fibber." Trigor said.

"Hey come on, Trigor, I didn't fib, alright? alright, I fibbed, but it was a little fib, now come on, who's it gonna offend anyway? dude, I'm not explaining myself to you, you're on your own right now." Sonic said as he walked off.

"No problem, Sonic, and if the lord forbid, somebody should, I don't know find out the truth about the monster slayer on my way back…" Trigor said.

"You wouldn't, Trigor." Sonic said as he knew that Trigor would tell everybody the truth.

"Oh yes I would." Trigor said with a smirk.

Sonic didn't wanna be the laughing stock of the entire city and be a nobody again.

Sonic sighed and smiled while petting Trigor's head.

"Come here, Trigor, of course you can come with me, but you know that you're a monster, right? and I'm a monster slayer, so we can't be seen together forever, you got it?" Sonic asked.

"I got it, Sonic." Trigor said as he understood and followed Sonic to the city.

Meanwhile Sonic opened the sewer lid on the road checking to see if everybody was out there, but there was no sign of him or her out there.

"Alright, Trigor, follow my every single move and don't make 1 single sound." Sonic said.

"You got it, Sonic." Trigor said as he understood just as he heard his echo.

"Wow, an echo, echo!" Trigor exclaimed as he chuckled when he heard more of his echoes.

"Now batting for the Big Tough monsters…" Trigor said as Sonic hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow, it's not alright to hit." Trigor said.

Sonic removed the lid and climbed up on the road.

Trigor began climbing up, but without warning he was stuck due to his big monster body.

Sonic grabbed Trigor's hands and pulled him out, but suddenly they heard somebody speaking.

Sonic pulled Trigor outta the sewers and took cover by the building.

Sonic saw Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi walking around.

Sonic watched them walking around and signaled Trigor to follow him.

Sonic began doing some kung fu moves towards the mailbox and ran around towards the garage by the dragon wash.

Sonic pushed the red button to open the door for Trigor and he signaled him to come on.

Trigor smiled and began following Sonic's moves, but without warning he began tumbling towards trashcans and mailboxes making a lot of loud noises.

Trigor crashed into the dumpster and entered the garage.

Sonic had quite enough of it.

"Get your tail in here, Trigor!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Do you think anybody heard that, Sonic?" Trigor asked as he clonked his head on the door and came inside.

Sonic groaned, but he was hoping that nobody was awake.

"Hey, who the heck was that?" Crazy Chuck asked as he opened the door to his apartment.

"Hey, who the heck is out here?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"Hey, Crazy Chuck." Sonic said as Crazy Chuck smiled at him.

"Hey, I thought I heard something, Sonic, did you get that tiger?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"You got no idea, Crazy Chuck." Phineas said.

"Hey, that's great, well, I gotta go, my favorite television show's on." Crazy Chuck said as he closed the door and began watch television and Sonic heard him laughing uncontrollably inside his apartment and he came inside the garage and closed the door.

"Alright, Trigor, we're safe and sound from now on." Sonic said.

"Wow, hey, a bed." Trigor said as he came on the bed relaxing himself.

"Oh that's good, yeah, snuggly, buggly, wuggly." Trigor said as he cuddled Sonic and gave him a noogie.

"I like you, dude, you're my new close friend." Trigor said.

"Whoa, hang on, cut it out, you wanna be close friends? fine, but we gotta put down some rules, rule # 1: no snuggly, buggly, whatever that just was." Sonic said.

"You got it, Sonic, anything else?" Trigor asked.

"Rule # 2, and this is the most important rule, in the event that possibly you're starved to death….." Sonic said as Trigor cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, Sonic, I'm not gonna eat anybody, just in case if you didn't notice, I'm different from the other monsters, so let's put it this way and leave it that way, good night." Trigor said as he was a bit nervous 'cause he didn't wanna eat anybody like Sonic.

"Define the word 'different', Trigor." Sonic said.

"You'll laugh, Sonic." Trigor said as he turned over to the other side of the bed.

"I'm not gonna laugh, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Well that's what you always say, so then what happens later on? you laugh." Trigor said.

"Trigor, I give you my every single word." Sonic said as he held up his right hand promising that he wouldn't laugh.

Trigor sighed and sat right down on the bed.

"Alright, Sonic, I'll tell you, I'm…I'm a vegetarian monster." Trigor said as he covered his head with the green pillow ignoring the laughter from Sonic and he stared at him realizing that Sonic didn't laugh.

Sonic tried not to laugh.

"Hold it, Trigor, so that's it?" Sonic asked as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"What do you mean that's it, Sonic? you're the 1st supersonic hedgehog I ever told, I'm so tired of keeping it a secret and my Uncle Velgor, he'll never appreciate me for who I really am, what the heck is going on with me?" Trigor asked.

"Nothing's wrong with you, dude, I think all monsters should be just like you." Sonic said.

"Gosh, Sonic, that's nice of you to say." Trigor said.

"And quit blaming yourself for what happened, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Really, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"If you wanna blame anybody, Trigor, blame me, if I hadn't been there in the 1st place none of this would've happened." Sonic said as he walked away.

"Wow, if Uncle Velgor knew that, he would ice you for sure." Trigor said as Sonic stopped and turned himself around.

"Ice, what the heck is he, Trigor? the monster father or something?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right." Trigor said.

"What the heck do you mean yeah right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, Sonic, he is." Trigor said as Sonic's eyes and ears began twitching and Sonic gulped nervously in fear.

"Hey, Sonic, are you alright?" Trigor asked as Sonic didn't answer him.

Sonic was now terrified that if Velgor found out he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

ToonBoyDan "Good grief, it can't get any worse for Sonic, can it? here's where Amy finds Trigor in the dragon wash garage, so just read and review."

Chapter 8: Sonic is busted

Meanwhile back at Sonic's apartment Tails and Shadow were playing a video game on the plasma television screen when they saw Sonic getting eaten up by a monster in the video game and they were the only 1s who were inside while everybody left to get some rest.

"I told you, Shadow!" Tails exclaimed.

"I'm doing it, Tails." Shadow said.

"A, B, double C, Z, left, right, up and down." Tails said as he was helping Shadow out.

"Left and right, I got it." Shadow said as he and Tails continued playing their video game while Knuckles was on the blue wireless cell phone with a fed up look on his face.

"Oh yeah? well I got news for you, the monster slayer made me his manager, so I'm now what I like to call untouchable, do you hear me?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed as he entered the living room panicking in fear.

"Hey, Sonic." Tails and Shadow said in unison as they were still playing their favorite video game.

Sonic saw himself getting eaten up by a monster again.

"Oh hey, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Hey, here he is, my close friend the monster slayer, so now you gotta pay me protection." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, the deal is off, that monster I murdered was Velgor's nephew!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"I know, Sonic, isn't it great?" Knuckles asked.

"Well not if he finds out." Sonic said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Sonic? I got him on the cell phone right now." Knuckles said as Sonic gasped in fear knowing that Velgor had found out already.

"That's right, Velgor, I got the monster slayer right here in front of me." Knuckles said as Sonic told him to shut the heck up, but Knuckles nodded his head and gave him a big thumb up.

"And he's gonna slay you and all of your monsters." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, shut the heck up, shut the heck up." Sonic said in fear.

"Hey, that's great, I like it, shut the heck up, Velgor, shut the heck up!" Knuckles exclaimed as Sonic sighed knowing that he was in very big trouble.

"What the…..? dude, he wants to speak to you." Knuckles said.

"No way, Knuckles, I'm not here." Sonic said as he backed away.

"Yeah right, he's right over here." Knuckles said as he gave Sonic the blue cell phone.

Sonic took the blue cell phone from Knuckles.

"Hello….." Sonic said gently.

"Shut the heck up?! shut the heck up?! you don't tell me to shut the heck up, I tell you to shut the heck up!" Velgor shouted as he heard a beeping sound on the on line signal.

"Hello….." Velgor said.

"Hey, how the heck are you doing? let me have a good tasty pizza with everything on it, mushrooms, meatballs, green peppers….." Silver said as Velgor cut him off.

"Silver!" Velgor shouted.

"Oh hi there, boss, why the heck are you working in some pizza joint?" Silver asked.

"Get off the telephone!"Velgor shouted.

"But I'm starving." Silver said as he hung up.

Velgor sighed and continued from where he left off.

"My dudes are coming for you, monster slayer and they're gonna tear you apart arm from arm!" Velgor shouted as he hung up the wireless telephone.

Sonic slumped down on the futon knowing that he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

"Come on, Sonic, who's your dude? who takes good care of you? alright, dudes, the game's over, it's time to get busy." Knuckles said as he turned off their video game.

"Oh come on, Knuckles, I was winning!" Tails exclaimed as Shadow sighed just as he saw 2 scraps on the floor.

"Tails, weren't you suppose to pick those up from the disco dance party?" Shadow asked as he began picking them up and Tails stopped him.

"Hold it right there, Shadow, those 2 are mine." Tails said.

"Wait, what the crap?" Shadow asked.

"That's Henry and that's June, Henry's very crazy and June is the serious 1, but just get them together forever and hang on to your sides." Tails said as Shadow picked up the scraps and smirked.

"It was nice meeting both of you." Shadow said as he crumbled them up.

Tails gasped in shock.

"Shadow, you filthy murderer!" Tails exclaimed as he began chasing Shadow who was very ticked, but Knuckles grabbed both of them while leaving.

"Knuckles, you got it all wrong, dude!" Sonic exclaimed as he followed him.

"They're gonna write songs about you, Sonic." Knuckles said as the elevator doors closed right in front of Sonic.

"Knuckles, come on, dude!" Sonic exclaimed as he pushed the green button repeatedly.

"Maybe I can help you, Sonic." Blaze voice said as Sonic turned around and saw Blaze sitting on the futon and Sonic smiled at her.

"Hey, Blaze, what are you doing here? you just seem popping up outta places." Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic, you said for me to wait, so…(Blaze clapped her hands when the beautiful music began playing in the background and the lights came on) I was waiting." Blaze said as Sonic chuckled nervously just as the elevator doors opened up.

"Look, Blaze, I don't got enough time for the hand clapping make the lights go on music playing in the dark sort of thing." Sonic said.

"What are you terrified of, Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"Terrified? yeah right, Blaze, that's hilarious, I'm not terrified of anything, it's just that…Ohhhhhh.…" Sonic said as he relaxed while Blaze began massaging his shoulders.

"Oh, baby cakes, you're so tense." Blaze said as she continued massaging Sonic's shoulders.

"Yeah right, Blaze, I was so stressed out lately, you know, protecting the city, I do that all by myself and you know that it's just crazy." Sonic said.

"Well it's just too much, Sonic, it's piling up." Blaze said.

"Yeah right, you know what, Blaze? 1 thing above the other, actually, I was thinking about retiring." Sonic said as Blaze put Sonic against the big red lava lamp.

"You don't wanna do that, Sonic." Blaze said.

"I don't?" Sonic asked.

"You just worked your way to get above and you don't want to go back down there, do you?" Blaze asked.

"No way, Blaze, no I don't." Sonic said.

"You can just show them whose boss, Sonic, and those monsters can leave you alone." Blaze said.

"Yeah, Blaze, you're absolutely right." Sonic said as he began looking for Trigor.

"Trigor…" Sonic said as he left the apartment which was leaving Blaze smiling at him.

Meanwhile Sonic went back to the garage to speak with Trigor 'cause he got a plan so the other monsters wouldn't bother him again and he opened the door and looked for Trigor.

"Trigor, where the heck are you?" Sonic asked as he jumped nervously when he saw Amy staring at him.

"Hi there, Sonic." Amy said.

"Amy, what the heck are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"What, Sonic? did you forget something?" Amy asked as Sonic looked around.

"Well maybe you forgot….your monster!" Amy exclaimed angrily as Trigor continued sipping his blueberry banana milkshake when he saw Sonic.

"Hi there, Sonic." Trigor said.

"Uh…monster, run for your entire life, Amy, I'll cover you, hurry, before it's too late, go on without me!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh, quit it, Sonic, your pet monster here told me everything." Amy said angrily.

"Good grief, Trigor, why the heck would you do that?" Sonic asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"I don't know, Sonic, I like her." Trigor said.

"Thanks, I like you too." Amy said as she smiled, but it didn't last forever when she got fed up with Sonic.

"Sonic, what the heck were you thinking? bringing him in here?" Amy asked angrily.

"No, Amy, I'm still working out the kinks." Sonic said.

"Kinks? you fibbed, Sonic, everybody thinks you slayed the monster!" Amy shouted angrily.

"Who the heck am I to tell them that they're wrong, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"How could you fib in front of me, Sonic?! me!" Amy shouted angrily.

"Don't take it personally, Amy, come on, I fibbed in front of everybody!" Sonic exclaimed in fear as Amy looked a bit hurt that Sonic….not only fibbed in front of her, but he fibbed in front of everybody.

"Alright, Amy, look, I'm terribly sorry, I totally betrayed you, but listen, I got 1 little problem that I need to take care of." Sonic said.

"And what's that, Sonic?" Amy asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"Monsters are coming to get me!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"And they should, I mean, what did you expect? you would take credit for murdering a monster and everything would be fine for the rest of your entire life?" Amy asked angrily.

"Uh…..yeah right, but, hey, don't you worry about it, me and Trigor got it and we're gonna fix it." Sonic said.

"Whoa, wait a minute, I don't want any part of this." Trigor said.

"Too late now, vegetarian monster, they're looking for you too." Sonic said.

"Point taken, so what's the plan?" Trigor asked.

"Well, this is what we're gonna do." Sonic said as he began making his plan.

"Alright, here's the plan: Sonic, you tell the truth and you, go back home." Amy said angrily as Trigor and Sonic looked at her and at 1 another 'til they began laughing.

Sonic continued just as he held up the brush full of red paint.

"Alright, Trigor, look, this is what we're gonna do, we're gonna paint you up all bloody, a great big mess, right? then you're gonna run out there and meet the other monsters right before they get here and you're gonna say 'Stop, don't do that, don't go any further, that monster slayer's crazy, dude, he beat me senseless, he's a stone cold murderer, dude!' then you could tell them I'm big and tough and tell them I'm very handsome, throw that in and say I'm the coolest." Sonic said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"You're going way too far, Sonic." Amy said.

"Well, actually, he hasn't gone very far enough." Trigor said as he was looking out the window.

"Exactly, Trigor….what did you say?" Sonic asked.

"You need to slay a monster and I need to disappear, so here's what we're gonna do." Trigor said as Sonic began listening for what Trigor's plan was.

ToonBoyDan: "Well we hope that you stay tuned for the 1st fight so just read and review."

Chapter 9: Pretending to fight

Meanwhile back at the city Scarlet Garcia was on film, but she looked a bit frightened.

"This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live, we just confirmed reports of a….." Scarlet Garcia said as Vector ran around screaming in fear.

"Monster!" Vector exclaimed in fear as he and the others ran around past Scarlet Garcia screaming in fear.

Trigor ran around in the city just as everybody continued screaming and running around and taking cover and he pretended that he was gonna attack everybody which was a part of the plan from last night.

"Look, it's the monster slayer!" Scarlet Garcia exclaimed as the camera woman used the television camera and saw Sonic.

Sonic stood right on the Mystery Machine wearing a black cape and it was time to take on the monster.

Sonic turned himself around and posed as an action hero, but the strong wind blew the black cape and covered him.

Sonic removed the black cape and chuckled.

Sonic shouted and ran around supersonic fast holding out his right fist just as Trigor ran around near the road and towards him growling and they kept going towards 1 another until Sonic punched Trigor's right eye which was sending him crashing through the billboard.

"Holy shrimp boat, did we get that?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

Meanwhile at the dragon wash Amy was writing on the papers just as Espio was right by her desk seeing Sonic on television.

"Hey, Amy, Sonic is on television." Espio said as Amy turned herself around and saw Sonic showing off.

Amy rolled her eyes and continued doing her work while the crew joined up watching Sonic.

Meanwhile back at the city Trigor and Sonic hid by the stone wall just as Trigor cringed in pain and held his right eye due to the punch Sonic gave him.

"Do you hear that, Trigor? they're going crazy, dude, they like us." Sonic said.

"They like you, but they hate me, can we switch sides? I can be the supersonic hedgehog slayer and they'll never see it coming." Trigor said.

"Come on, Trigor, you sell this, you'll never need to go back home again, you can just begin a new life, now give me a growl." Sonic said.

"Alright, Sonic." Trigor said as he began purring just as Sonic sighed.

Trigor cleared his throat and growled real loud right near Sonic's face and that growl got everybody's attention right by the building.

Trigor stopped growling.

"Like that, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"That was very good, Trigor, let's go." Sonic said as they continued where they left off just as Sonic ran around supersonic fast and Trigor was chasing him passing Scarlet Garcia.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash everybody continued watching the fight scene while Knuckles was on the cell phone speaking to Velgor.

"Is that all you got? do you understand how big my client is? turn on your television screen." Knuckles said.

Meanwhile back at the fight scene Trigor ran around closely towards Sonic chomping his teeth to catch him.

"Trigor, Trigor, Trigor!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor caught him in his mouth and everybody including Amy gasped back at the dragon wash.

"Turn off your television screen, turn off your television screen." Knuckles said on the cell phone.

Meanwhile back at the city everybody stared at Trigor, but they took cover quickly when Trigor turned himself around and Trigor was looking for Sonic.

"Don't swallow me." Sonic said from inside Trigor's mouth.

"Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"No, Trigor, it's Mr. Skullhead, off course it's me, why did you do that?" Sonic asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sonic." Trigor said as he put his hands to his nose and was about to begin sneezing.

"No, Trigor, 'sorry' is when you step on somebody's foot at the movie theater, 'sorry' is when you say 'when's the baby boy or girl due?' and it turns out the person's just the way she is and this is just as far away from 'sorry' just as you could possibly get." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I think I'm gonna sneeze." Trigor said as he was about to begin sneezing.

"No, Trigor, just open up very nice and easy." Sonic said as Trigor began opening his mouth very nice and easy just as Sonic strained and everybody including Alvin, Simon and Theodore watched hoping that it was Sonic and suddenly Sonic opened Trigor's mouth just as everybody cheered and flashed the cameras.

"Are you dudes not entertained? you couldn't possibly handle the truth, you got me at the power of kung fu!" Sonic exclaimed.

Amy looked a bit confused when she saw Sonic on the television screen and she shook her head while Knuckles was on the cell phone.

"Turn your television screen back on, what the heck are you doing turning your television screen off?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic began riding Trigor like a rodeo cowboy while everybody continued cheering and whistling.

Meanwhile Silver and the other monsters ran around towards the city by the order of Velgor.

Sonic began using Trigor as a barrel just as Trigor began getting very ill.

Silver and the others continued looking for Sonic to settle the final score with him.

"This city is very big, how are we supposed to find the monster slayer around here?" Silver asked as he and the other monsters heard Trigor wailing from very far away just as Trigor was thrown around.

Trigor fell over on the wooden bridge while Sonic flexed his muscles, but it didn't last forever when he saw Silver and the other monsters.

Silver watched Sonic finding out if he was really great and Sonic knew this was the time for the big finale.

Sonic pulled Trigor's red and blue tail just as Trigor pretended to struggle in pain.

"This is it, Trigor, the big finish, just like we practiced." Sonic said.

"The spinning monster?" Trigor asked while grinning.

"Yep, the spinning monster." Sonic said as he began picking Trigor up, but he was a bit too heavy for him.

"A little bit of help here, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry, Sonic." Trigor said as Sonic managed to lift Trigor up and spun him around for the big finish and he grabbed his red and blue tail and spun him around faster until he threw him around and Trigor screamed in fear just as he got thrown around and without warning he smashed into the screen of the building and began falling over to his near death experience.

Trigor continued screaming just as Sonic watched him.

"Curse you, monster slayer!" Trigor exclaimed as he wailed while falling over into the dark pit.

Trigor continued falling over until he came over to the other side and continued wailing and he began wailing silently and made a great big crashing sound.

Meanwhile back above Sonic sighed and came right on the Mystery Machine just as the light bulbs came outta the screen due to the crash.

"Yeah right, and you tell Velgor that I don't ever wanna see another monster on this city again, ever!" Sonic exclaimed as Silver and the other monsters retreated back to the caverns.

"Remember this name: Sonic the monster slayer!" Sonic exclaimed.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash the entire crowd cheered and whistled just as Knuckles cheered for Sonic himself.

"You see that? you see that?" Knuckles asked as Trigor went over to the secret pit finally finished with the job.

Meanwhile back above everybody continued cheering for Sonic's victory.

Blaze was in the crowd and she was very proud that Sonic had won so she walked around towards him and was gonna do something to him.

Blaze continued showing off right in front of the camera just as Blaze came by and she grabbed Sonic by touching him.

"Whoa, hey, Blaze…" Sonic said as he was interrupted when Blaze began kissing him.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash Amy smiled at Knuckles.

Knuckles smiled back at her and watched the television screen, but he quit smiling and everybody quit cheering and whistling.

Amy looked a bit confused and watched the television screen and what she saw made her gasp in shock 'cause she saw Sonic being kissed by Blaze.

"It seems the monster slayer not only conquered a few monsters today, but maybe a few hearts and souls? has the city's most awesome supersonic hedgehog ever been snapped up? I'm Scarlet Garcia here live watching the monster slayer getting kissed." Scarlet Garcia said as Amy was feeling very devastated just as she left her desk and Knuckles watched her leave knowing that she liked Sonic and it looked like Amy's heart was now broken and shattered.

ToonBoyDan: Good idea: Trigor beginning a new life

Bad idea: Amy being devastated 'cause Blaze is kissing Sonic and everything's not going very well so just read and review.

Chapter 10: Blaze left alone

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash Amy was reading the newspaper starting at the photograph of Sonic getting kissed by Blaze and she was fed up and devastated from what she just saw while Trigor was behind the curtain and he was gonna dress up as something else.

"Hey, Amy, can you give me the pink and yellow and 1s?" Trigor asked as Amy gave him the 2 cans of pink and yellow paint and she continued reading the newspaper.

"Thanks, Amy." Trigor said as Sonic came inside laughing.

"Look who just stepped in the room." Sonic said as he continued laughing just as Amy continued reading and she wasn't smiling at him.

"Yeah right." Trigor said.

"Sonic and Trigor, what a team, dude, give me that, give me some 5." Sonic said.

"High 5, low 5." Trigor said as he high 5d and low 5d with Sonic.

"Did you see me? I was all like….. (Sonic began making Kung Fu sounds) I was crazy." Sonic said.

"When you punched me, the entire crowd was…aahh!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Yeah right, they ate it up and it was like a Sonic explosion."

"How great was I, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"Oh, Trigor, you were the bomb." Sonic said.

"Thanks, Sonic, and hey, you, I was your great big finish on the news, great kiss, lover boy." Trigor said.

"Whoa, dude, that's privacy." Sonic said.

"Privacy? Sonic, the entire city saw you do it!" Amy exclaimed angrily as Sonic held her right hand, but she swiped her right hand away from him.

"Hey, somebody's in a very bad mood, come on, Amy, let me see that smiling face, show me that smiling face." Sonic said as he put both of his fingers between Amy's mouth by making her smile at him.

"Knock it off, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily as she pushed his arms away.

"What's gotten into you, Amy?" Sonic asked looking a bit confused.

"Me?! I swear, Sonic, sometimes I wanna take your big crazy head and just….." Amy said angrily as she punched her right hand real fast.

"Amy, what the heck is your problem?" Sonic asked.

"Problem? there's no problem, Sonic, I don't got a problem, Blaze is the only 1 with the problem." Amy said angrily.

"Hey, you guys….." Trigor said.

"Well, Amy, what do you got against Blaze?" Sonic asked in concern.

"Not my mouth, that's for sure." Amy said angrily as Trigor began cringing.

"What's going on around here?" Sonic asked as he was not knowing what Amy was speaking about.

"I'm gonna stay outta this 1." Trigor said as he hid behind the curtain.

"Why would you even care about Blaze anyway, Amy?" Sonic asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"I don't, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"You don't Amy?" Sonic asked.

"No way!" Amy shouted angrily.

"No way what, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"You guys wanna…" Trigor said as Sonic and Amy cut him off.

"No way!" Sonic and Amy shouted angrily in unison as it was making Trigor back away.

"Just tell me, Sonic, 'cause I'm curious, why the heck do you think she's interested in you? do you even think for 1 single minute that she would even like you if you weren't the richest and greatest monster slayer?" Amy asked angrily.

"Please don't fight and argue." Trigor said as Amy ignored him.

"Are you blind, Sonic?" Amy asked angrily.

"Well, Amy, at least she treats me like I'm somebody!" Sonic exclaimed angrily.

"Well, Sonic, would she like you if you were a nobody?!" Amy asked angrily.

"Nobody would like me if I was a nobody!" Sonic exclaimed angrily.

"I did, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily as she walked away from him.

Sonic was very shocked from what she just said and he stared at her and he just found out that she liked him this entire time and Amy continued looking very devastated and upset.

"Before the cash and before the fortunes and before the fib, to me you were a somebody, Sonic, but now you're nothing, but a fraud, a sham, a con and you're such a joker." Amy said angrily and devastatingly as Sonic just stared at her looking a bit upset ever since she admitted that she liked him.

"Here I am, ta-da, (singsong voice) I'm Lucky, the dragon washing pink and yellow monster." Trigor/Lucky said as he smiled at them, but his smiling face faded when he saw Sonic and Amy staring at 1 another terribly devastated and upset.

Amy sighed devastatingly and walked away from him.

"Amy…" Sonic said as he tried to say something to her.

"No, Sonic, just forget about it, just go already, 'cause I'm tired of hearing how everything you had in your entire life wasn't good enough, including me." Amy said angrily as Sonic tried to explain, but he was crushed and he began leaving the dragon wash garage devastatingly.

Amy watched him leave and began shedding tear drops.

"Amy?" Trigor/Lucky asked.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, go back and do it again." Amy said as Trigor/Lucky looked devastatingly at her knowing that she was in tear drops and he got rid of the tear drops.

"Hey come on, Amy, It'll be alright." Trigor/Lucky said as Amy smiled at him.

Meanwhile Sonic just closed the door of the garage and walked away from the dragon wash and he was still devastated and upset that Amy liked him all the time and he didn't know that after she confessed to him and he walked around in the city staring at the billboards of his fortunes, but he wasn't proud and cheerful about it.

"You couldn't possibly handle the truth, you got monster breath!" Sonic exclaimed on the television screen as Sonic sighed devastatingly and continued walking around and all he wanted was to become a somebody, but what about Amy? Sonic stared at another video of him drinking a diet root beer and he walked away from the city.

Later that night he saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore playing with the fire hydrant and cheering for Sonic and saw Madame Foster shouting at them and telling them to go home and get some shut eye.

Sonic chuckled a bit just as he saw them messing with Crazy Chuck who just woke up.

Sonic chuckled silently until he saw his new home that made him terribly upset and devastated.

Meanwhile at Sonic's penthouse Sonic entered the living room where Knuckles and the others were disco dancing, but he wasn't in the mood for that.

Sonic passed by not paying any attention to them.

Meanwhile Blaze who was sitting right next to Bonnie saw Sonic going over to the balcony and she was a bit concerned about him.

Sonic went outside and looked at the beautiful viewing and was still not proud and cheerful about it.

"Preparation S slays splitting headaches like Sonic slays monsters, oh, hey, Sonic." Chris said as Sonic waved at him just as Chris walked away and he sighed devastatingly while Blaze stood by the door.

"Amy's right, I am such a joker." Sonic said devastatingly as Blaze rolled her eyes, but smiled at him.

"Hey, Monster slayer, why are you out here? all of your close friends are inside." Blaze asked.

"Not all of my close friends." Sonic said.

"You mean that pink hedgehog girl at the dragon wash? forget about her, Sonic, she's a nobody." Blaze said as Sonic walked away from her.

"No, Blaze, I'm the nobody." Sonic said devastatingly as Blaze chuckled.

"Oh let me guess, Sonic, she told you that she likes you, is that it? well it's not like you're feeling the same way about her." Blaze said as she continued chuckling and what Blaze said was true Sonic was feeling the same way about Amy so he smiled at her.

"You know what, Blaze? I don't think it's gonna work out." Sonic said as he backed away.

"Wait, Sonic, are you leaving me alone?" Blaze asked as Sonic sighed and nodded, but he yelped in shock when he saw Blaze getting ticked off.

"Let me explain something to you, Sonic." Blaze said.

Meanwhile back inside Knuckles continued disco dancing with Vector until he and the others stopped and saw Blaze tapping Sonic against the glass door a couple of times and the door didn't even shatter.

"We're gonna disco like it's a disco party." Knuckles said.

"Oh, true love!" Knuckles exclaimed as he laughed along with the others.

Blaze tossed Sonic right against the wall 1 more time and walked away from Sonic who slid down the glass door.

ToonBoyDan: "Well bad luck for Blaze and we hope Sonic finds Amy in the nick of time so just read and review."

Chapter 11: Amy kidnapped

Meanwhile 1 morning Sonic just bought everything for Amy and this was his chance that he was gonna tell Amy that he likes her and he ran around towards the dragon Wash where Trigor/Lucky was working 'til he saw Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic." Trigor/Lucky said

"I can't speak right now, Trigor, I gotta find Amy, I gotta tell her I like her!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor/Lucky grinned and followed him just as everybody cheered for him.

"Way to go, Sonic!" Vector cheered.

Meanwhile at the office Tails and Shadow were now in charge of answering the wireless telephone, but they weren't doing very well.

"Hello, dragon wash…" Tails said as Shadow grabbed the red wireless telephone.

"Give me the telephone, Tails, we get a dragon of a wash…" Shadow said.

"Give me the telephone!" Tails exclaimed as he grabbed the wireless telephone from Shadow's right hand.

"And the price is…..very low, considering great washes." Tails said.

"How many times do I need to tell you guys? it's 'gosh!' you get a dragon of a wash and the price oh my gosh!" Knuckles exclaimed angrily as Shadow answered the wireless telephone.

"Dragon wash….." Shadow said.

"Rhymes with gosh…." Tails said as he and Shadow both laughed in unison.

Knuckles groaned in an appalled manner.

"Give me that, get outta here, both of you, go be crazy someplace else!" Knuckles exclaimed angrily

"Knuckles, where's Amy?" Sonic asked.

"You tell me, dude." Knuckles said as he answered the wireless telephone.

"Dragon wash, you get a dragon of a…..…oh, Sonic, it's for you." Knuckles said as he gave Sonic the wireless telephone.

Sonic gave the stuff to Trigor/Lucky and answered the wireless telephone.

"Hello?" Sonic asked…

"Is this the monster slayer?" Silver's asked.

"Of course it is." Sonic said.

"It's Silver the Hedgehog….I mean, just forget about it, now you follow those instructions to a lot of fibs, alright? file cabinet, middle door, there's a package in here, so get it." Silver said as Sonic opened the package until he saw what was inside of it and it was Amy's dark pink chaos emerald.

"That's right, tough dude, we got your gal, now there's gonna be a sit down in 1 single minute." Silver said.

"Well, who is it?" Trigor/Lucky asked as Sonic shushed him.

"Be there, Sonic, if you don't wanna see her asleep with the cartoon characters and video game characters known as the deceased 1s, now nod your head that you understand." Silver said as Sonic nodded his head.

"Now, Sonic, tell me if you nodded your head." Silver said.

"I nodded my head." Sonic said as he hung up the wireless telephone in concern.

"They got Amy and they wanna have a sit down, but I never meant for anybody to get left behind especially not Amy, this is my entire fault." Sonic said.

"That's 1 classic move, I saw her 100 times." Knuckles said.

"They just take the thing you like the most and they use it against you." Trigor/Lucky said as Sonic got no other choice that he was gonna rescue Amy from Velgor's clutches.

"Look, you guys, we gotta go over to that sit down and we gotta rescue her." Sonic said.

"Whoa, look, Sonic, I wanna rescue Amy too, but I can't just go in there and say 'Hi there, Uncle Velgor, I'm a pink and yellow monster'." Trigor/Lucky said.

"Trigor?" Knuckles asked.

"And my close friend the monster slayer is a fraud." Trigor/Lucky said.

"A fraud?! Knuckles exclaimed.

"Come on, you guys, we're gonna need a better plan than that." Trigor/Lucky said as Knuckles chuckled.

"This is a joke right, dude? 'cause you know I told Velgor….." Knuckles said as he stopped and remembered what he said to Velgor back then.

Flashback…

"Shut the heck up, Velgor, shut the heck up!" Knuckles exclaimed as Velgor growled angrily on the wireless telephone.

End of flashback…

Knuckles panicked in fear knowing that he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

"Tell me you didn't make it up, dude, tell me that's not Trigor, tell me you're a real monster slayer, please!" Knuckles exclaimed in fear.

"I'm terribly sorry, Knuckles, but I'm not, but the monsters don't know about it." Sonic said as Knuckles now knew that Sonic wasn't the monster slayer, the other monsters and Velgor didn't know about it either.

Sonic was still gonna rescue Amy no matter what he was gonna do.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, it looks like Sonic is gonna have a challenge with Velgor, the monster boss, so just read and review."

Chapter 12: The Sit-down Showdown

Meanwhile Sonic, Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky were all sitting down while everybody stood right behind them.

Sonic and Trigor/Lucky were a bit nervous, but not as nervous as the other monsters were and they still didn't know that Sonic was a fraud.

Sonic reached for a spork and the monsters on the other side flinched nervously.

Sonic reached for a kitchen brush and the monsters on the other side flinched as well.

Sonic smirked deciding to have a bit of fun with this so he turned over to his other side and growled which was making the monsters gasp in shock and James fainted in fear.

Sonic and Trigor/Lucky chuckled.

"Will you guys quit joking around? There's a big 1, we're doomed, we're doomed." Knuckles said in fear.

"Thanks, Knuckles, thanks, and my dude, Knuckles just begged me not to murderize all of you up in here, now I might listen to him, but then again I might not, and that depends on the individual behavior of all of the individuals in here individually, isn't that that right?" Sonic asked.

"Look, Gary, that dude's got pink and yellow monster muscle." Jack said.

"My Uncle Growly got whacked by 1 of those that evening." Gary said.

"Now which 1 of you monsters called this meeting?" Sonic said.

"That'll be me." Velgor's voice said as Sonic and the others turned themselves around and saw him.

"So, this is the monster Slayer, I was expecting to meet you, I just feel like we're practically close family, you know that? hilarious, isn't it? I brought my nephews into the world full of love and care and you took them out, do you know who I am? do you know who I am? I'm Velgor, the boss of the monsters." Velgor said.

"Hey, boss, I saved you a seat." Silver said as Velgor took his place at the end of the table just he continued when a familiar dish with a red cover on it was brought over to him.

"I was running this entire city ever since before you were born, and if you thought a dude like me can't get to a dude like you….well, guess what? you thought wrong." Velgor said as he lifted the red cover to reveal Amy all tied up with blue duct tape around her mouth and when she saw Sonic she stared at him.

"Dude, you're the 1 who's wrong, I hardly even know that gal, what's your name again, ma'am?" Sonic asked as Amy continued mumbling.

"Oh yeah? well I think he's bluffing." Blaze's voice said.

Blaze had appeared right next to Velgor and all of the monsters were checking her out.

"Dude, if I wasn't married." James said as he saw Blaze.

"How are you doing, beautiful gal?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"Blaze, we meet again." Sonic said.

"You know, monster slayer, there's only 1 thing I like better than cash, a lot of revenge." Blaze said as Jack sighed.

"I think I'm secretly in love….." Jack said.

"Your monster slaying days are over, and there's nothing you can do about it." Velgor said as Sonic began chuckling and the others looked a bit confused 'til Sonic gestured for them to chuckle as well and they did even if it was a bit nervously as did Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky and Silver 'til Velgor whacked him.

"What's hilarious?" Velgor asked.

"You got nothing, nothing, Lucky, take her out." Sonic said as Trigor/Lucky did as he was told to do by picking up Amy in his mouth and returned back to his place right next to Sonic.

Sonic jumped on the table and began beat boxing to the 'Indiana Jones' theme tune doing a disco dance right before he decided to gloat.

"Alright, new rules, nobody, I repeat, nobody makes 1 single move without my alright." Sonic said as he didn't notice that Trigor/Lucky was holding his nose and was preparing to sneeze and the other monsters noticed him.

"What'd he do? I can't see it." James said as Sonic didn't hear him just as he continued gloating.

"I'm on the Panama Canal, dude." Sonic said as he continued to gloating.

"From now on, everything goes right through me, but if you lose a baby tooth, you don't grow another 1 back without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright…" Gary said nervously.

"If you begin sneezing, you don't wipe that green snot without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright…." James said as he was also very nervous.

"And you don't say 'alright' without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked as Jack groaned and fainted in fear.

"Alright, thanks for coming, we gotta go." Knuckles said as Sonic ignored him.

"1 more thing, what's with all of you living in the life boat?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic….." Knuckles said nervously.

"You dudes are supposed to be the mob, get yourselves a real hide out." Sonic said.

"Sonic…" Trigor/Lucky said as he was still holding his nose.

"And take 1 good look, Velgor, it's over, you're old school…" Sonic said.

"Sonic!" Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky exclaimed.

"What, you guys?" Sonic asked as he turned himself around to see Trigor/Lucky sneeze out not only Amy, but a few other things he could've eaten as well 'cause monsters tend to eat other things than meat products.

Another monster looked at the license plate starvingly and stuffed it right into his mouth.

"The terror, the terror!" Trigor/Lucky exclaimed in terror as he coughed loudly and a red blue striped beach ball came right outta his mouth and Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Uh…...excuse me for 1 single minute." Sonic said he untied Amy and removed the blue duct tape from her mouth.

"Amy, are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"No, Sonic, I'm not alright, he almost tried to eat me!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"I couldn't take it anymore, the taste was making me sneeze." Trigor/Lucky said as Velgor stared at him.

"Trigor? is that really you?" Velgor asked as he made his way over to Trigor/Lucky and hugged him.

"You're alive? I thought I lost you." Velgor said as he noticed what Trigor was wearing.

"What the heck are you wearing? what the heck is that?" Velgor asked as Trigor sighed and wiped his face off and all of the monsters gasped in amazement.

"Hey, boss, it's Trigor, he was wearing a disguise so we wouldn't recognize him, but now he's not wearing a disguise so we do recognize him." Silver said.

"Hi there, Uncle Velgor…" Trigor said nervously knowing that he was busted for the rest of his entire life.

"Are you kidding me, Trigor? are you kidding me? are you outta your mind? do you got any idea how this really looks?" Velgor asked.

"Dude, this is the greatest sit down I have ever been to." James whispered to Jack who nodded his head in agreement.

"What the heck are you doing with this blue supersonic hedgehog? he took out your own flesh and blood, Vigor." Velgor said.

"But, Uncle Velgor, just listen…" Trigor said.

"But nothing, Trigor, you never take sides against the entire family, ever." Velgor said.

"Hey, Velgor, sir, it's not his entire fault, this is between me and you." Sonic said.

"What the heck did I ever do to you? you took Vigor away and you turned Trigor into a pink and yellow monster, I'm gonna get you!" Velgor shouted angrily as Amy screamed in fear knowing what Velgor was about to do to Sonic.

"Sonic, watch out!" Amy exclaimed in fear.

"Sonic, run away, run away for your entire life!" Trigor exclaimed as Sonic didn't need 1 2nd invite just as he turned himself around and made a run for it with Velgor who was right behind him.

Knuckles and Trigor hurried off after him.

Sonic crawled through a tunnel in the mansion that lead to outside that was a bit too little for Velgor and unfortunately for Sonic the monster was stuck in the tunnel

"You're gonna regret the day you became the monster slayer!" Velgor shouted as Sonic continued running away from him.

"Well look who's stuck in the tunnel, you're still starving, big dude? well say 'hello' to my little friends." Timothy said as he turned himself around and sounded like a bugle and the other turkeys came outta nowhere and began attacking Velgor and they all clamped on his head which was making Velgor more fed up and Velgor angrily snapped at them which was making them scatter and he continued chasing Sonic.

Velgor was getting so close and was about to attack Sonic when he and Sonic suddenly saw Crazy Chuck with a crazy smiling face even crazier than the look in his eyes along with Alvin, Simon and Theodore following him.

"Look out, another big 1!" Crazy Chuck exclaimed as Velgor got up looking even more fed up which was making the Chipmunks and Crazy Chuck very nervous.

"Run away for your entire life!" Crazy Chuck and the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they turned themselves around and ran around for the hills being followed by Sonic who was luring Velgor to the dragon wash.

Tails and Shadow were seen at the wireless telephone, trying to get the saying right.

"Try it again, Tails." Shadow said.

"Dragon wash, you get a dragon of a wash and the price…oh my gosh!" Tails screamed in fear as Velgor came running around towards them.

"Well, Tails, you got it right." Shadow said as he freaked out as well.

"Everybody clear the way!" Tails exclaimed in fear.

"Come on, Velgor, it's time to clean up your performance." Sonic said.

"Uncle Velgor, leave him alone!" Trigor exclaimed as Sonic got to the tower where Speedy usually worked and activated the red bubbles and the red bubbles showered everywhere which was making it very hard for Velgor to see everything.

Amy who was standing near the red bubbles got trapped in 1 by accident.

Sonic could see a familiar silhouette of a monster and when the monster got closer to a clasp Sonic smacked the green button for it to come down and the clasp grabbed hold of the monster.

Sonic thinking he got a hold of Velgor got outta the tower and went over to the clasp.

"Alright, Velgor, the game's over." Sonic said as Trigor was in there instead of Velgor.

"Trigor? what the heck are you doing in there?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Sorry, Sonic…..." Trigor said.

"Where the heck is Velgor?" Sonic asked as Velgor suddenly popped up outta places behind him.

Sonic realized it without seeing the terrified looks on his face.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" Sonic asked nervously as he turned himself around.

"You're mine right now!" Velgor exclaimed as Sonic screamed in fear just as he dodged Velgor and the chase continued.

"Let's finish this, monster slayer." Velgor said as Sonic quickly gave the go ahead sign to Omega just as he had lured Velgor to another clasp.

"Oh we're about to, Velgor." Sonic said as Omega smacked the green button and the clasp grabbed Velgor.

A red toothbrush popped out and brushed Velgor's teeth and it sprayed water right into his mouth and he spit it out and Jerry walked around over and put another air freshener on his monster tooth.

"Thanks for coming to dragon wash." Jerry said as he stared off into space again.

"Alright, somebody needs to get me outta the red bubble, right now." Amy said as Sonic popped the red bubble and caught her safely in his arms.

Sonic and Amy stared at 1 another until Scarlet Garcia lightly pushed her outta the way.

"The monster slayer does it again…" Scarlet Garcia said.

"Hey, no fair!" Amy exclaimed.

"This time luring 2 monsters into his death trap of hygiene, Sonic, you're the somebody everybody wants to be, above the character chart, tell our television cameras how it always feels just to be you." Scarlet Garcia said as Amy sighed devastatingly right before she turned herself around and walked away which Sonic had noticed.

"Amy, wait!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic, get me outta here, quickly, I need a head start just to get as far away as possible." Trigor said.

"Just look at what you did to him." Velgor said angrily.

"It's just a misunderstanding." Sonic said as he was ignored by the others

"Sonic, over here!" Amy exclaimed as everybody began chanting in unison.

"Monster slayer, monster slayer!" the crowd exclaimed in unison as Sonic couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop, enough, I'm not a real monster slayer!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody gasped in shock.

"I fibbed…." Sonic said.

"What the heck?" Velgor said.

"And I'm not a real financial advisor…" Crazy Chuck said as he sobbed silently.

"Alright, it was a maple tree branch that murdered Vigor, I never got anything to do with it and neither did Trigor." Sonic said.

"Well, Trigor, if that was true, then why did you need to run away?" Velgor asked.

"Because you always wanted me to be like Vigor, I'll never be the monster you want me to be." Trigor said.

"What the heck is your problem, dude? so your nephew likes tomato pickle sandwiches, so his close friend's a blue supersonic hedgehog like me, so he likes to dress up like a pink and yellow monster, so what? everybody likes him just the way he is, why can't you? don't make the same mistake that I did, I didn't know what I had 'til I lost it." Sonic said as Velgor sighed.

"Can you get me outta this? so I can hug my nephew and tell him I'm terribly sorry?" Velgor asked as Sonic pushed the green button and the 2 monsters walked up to 1 another.

"Uncle Velgor…." Trigor said.

"Come here, you…." Velgor said while hugging Trigor.

"I like you, Trigor, no matter what you eat or how you dress up." Velgor said.

"Sonic?" Amy asked as Sonic walked around over to her.

"Amy? Amy, I wish I knew what I meant by then, I just mean, I wish you knew what I knew, I mean, right before this….." Sonic said.

"You're blowing it, dude!" Tails exclaimed.

"Mind your own business, it's just emotional and it's just pressure." Knuckles said.

"What I'm really saying is that I just…..I didn't need to be above the city, everything I wanted was right there in front of me this entire time." Sonic said

"But what about being a somebody, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I'm nobody without you, Amy, I'm terribly sorry I got you mixed up in this." Sonic said as Crazy Chuck made kissing sounds with his sock puppets.

"You're not helping, dude." Shadow said.

"Come here, Sonic, you big crazy head." Amy said as she and Sonic kissed 1 another in which Sonic had returned.

"I never told you guys about this, but you're the best dudes a red echidna like me could ever have, come on, Tails, Shadow, group hug!" Knuckles exclaimed as Tails and Shadow went in for a group hug just as Knuckles was offering when Tails' blue chaos emerald accidentally zapped Knuckles and Knuckles pulled away and began rubbing where he got zapped.

"Sorry, Knuckles." Tails said.

"Come on, Knuckles, try again, dude, don't sweat it." Shadow said.

"Forget about it, the minute's gone." Knuckles said as Sonic quit kissing Amy just as he turned over to Velgor.

"So, uh, Velgor, we're good, right? I mean, like, the city is safe? walk the streets, you know, without…aaah! you know…." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, we're good." Velgor said as everybody began cheering and whistling knowing that they wouldn't need to live in fear of the monsters again.

"Sonic, excuse me, you just lost everything you fibbed so hard to achieve, tell me, what's next for you?" Scarlet Garcia asked as Sonic smiled at her.

"I think I got a good idea, if my manager would allow it." Sonic said.

"Alright, so what's on your mind, Sonic?" Knuckles asked as Sonic just smiled and told him what the idea was.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like we're coming to the ending chapter where Sonic and the others are working at the dragon wash, so just read and review."

Chapter 15: The cheerful ending

Sonic was now in Knuckles' office putting up what looked like a photograph of his Uncle Trevor 'til Amy walked in through the door.

"Come on, everybody's waiting, Mr. Manager." Amy said as Sonic had asked for a partnership.

Knuckles had agreed with it 'cause he was a nice dude.

"Alright, Amy, I just gotta put the finishing touch on my new desk." Sonic said as he turned over to the photograph.

"I like you, Uncle Trevor…" Sonic said as he walked around over to where Knuckles was.

"Hey, Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, Sonic, let's see what you can do." Knuckles said.

"Alright, Knuckles, let's see what you can do." Sonic said as they both walked around outside.

"Knuckles and Sonic's dragon wash is now open for business!" Sonic exclaimed as the entire crowd cheered in unison.

"Yo, Tails, Shadow, let's get this disco party bumpin'!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yo, dudes, it's Tails and Shadow on the wheels of steel!" Tails exclaimed as everybody cheered and whistled right before he turned over to Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy.

"Yo, Sparkles, Bonnie, Daisy, Tiffany, how 'bout we have a bit of disco dance fun?" Sonic asked as Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy began singing 'Dragon Wash'.

Sparkles: (singing) you couldn't possibly be rich

Bonnie: (singing) but let me tell you it sure beats digging 1 single ditch

Daisy: (singing) there ain't no tellin' who you like to meet…

Sonic began doing some disco dance move.

"Don't try this at home, dudes!" Sonic exclaimed.

Tiffany: (singing) a television star or maybe a jewelry thief

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash (Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) at the dragon wash, yeah (Oh yeah!)

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) at the dragon wash (sing it with me now)….

Amy was at her desk when she heard Trigor's voice and she looked up and saw a lot of monsters with him.

"Hey, Amy….." Trigor's voice said.

"I'm terribly sorry Uncle Velgor and I are late, but we brought in some new customers." Trigor said.

"Hey, Amy, how ya doin'?" Silver asked.

"Wow, alright, you guys, come inside." Amy said as Trigor and the other monsters went inside and began disco dancing.

Sparkles: (singing) it's not the place to be if you're planning on being a super star

Bonnie: (singing) now let me tell you it's always awesome

Daisy: (singing) and the boss doesn't mind sometimes if you're jokin' around

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash

"No, Velgor, snap it, you're not snappin' it." Knuckles said.

"I'm snapping it, I'm snapping it." Velgor said.

"That's alright, a lot of cartoon and video game monsters can't do it." Knuckles said.

"Yo, dude…." Velgor said.

"Yo, dude, what's up?" Knuckles asked.

"Up with what?" Velgor asked looking a bit confused.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo…." Knuckles said.

"You say 'yo' 1 more time then I'm gonna 'yo' you." Velgor said.

"Sorry, dude." Knuckles said.

While the disco dance music was still playing in the background Sonic saw his close friend Trigor and a few other monsters disco dancing like disco dance stars while Timothy and the other turkeys disco danced as well and when they were finished they struck a pose.

"Alright, dude, I made you all sporty!" Alvin exclaimed as he, Simon and Theodore were giving paint jobs to the other monsters.

Some of them looked awesome, but James had been spray painted to look like a rock and roll singer.

"Hey, do you think this is hilarious? what the heck am I? a rock and roll singer to you?" James asked.

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash, workin' at the dragon wash yeah…

Just as Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy continued singing in unison some photographs of the characters appeared on the screen along with the names of their voice portrayers

Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Link (voices)

Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose (voice)

JimCummings as Velgor (voice)

Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat (voice)

Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna (voice)

Kate Higgins as Tails the 2 Tailed Fox (voice)

Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog (voice)

Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog (voice)

Karen Strassman as Scarlet Garcia (voice)

Josh Peck as Trigor (voice)

Jerry Trainor as Vigor (voice)

Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman (voice)

Justin Long as Alvin (Chipmunk voice)

Matthew Gray Gubler as Simon (Chipmunk voice)

Jesse McCartney as Theodore (Chipmunk voice)

Miranda Cosgrove as Sparkles the Ferret (speaking and singing voices)

Beatrice Miller as Bonnie the Coyote (speaking and singing voices)

Dakota Fanning as Daisy the Squirrel (speaking and singing voices)

Alyson Stoner as Tiffany the Turtle (speaking and singing voices)

Kyle Herbert as Big the Cat (voice)

Jerry Lobozo as Crazy Chuck (voice)

Suzanne Goldish as Chris Thorndyke (voice)

Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile (voice)

Troy Baker as Espio the Chameleon (voice)

Ice Cube as Jerry the Echidna (voice)

Wayne Knight as Dojo (voice)

and Candi Milo as Madame Foster (voice)

Just as the scene was drawing to a closing end Amy could be seen giving a lot of kisses to Sonic while everybody continued disco dancing and the Chao from the beginning of the story flew around by and winked at the crowd just as the entire scene went pitched black.

The entire scene switched back to Sonic's old penthouse and the elevator doors slid open and Blaze appeared unaware that Sonic wasn't living there anymore.

"Hello? hello, Sonic? listen, baby cakes, I know I was a bad gal, but come on, you gotta be extremely crazy not to take me back." Blaze said as Crazy Chuck popped up outta places with a daisy in his right hand.

"Did somebody say extremely crazy?" Crazy Chuck asked as he clapped his hands and the lights went off which was making the entire scene go dark.

ToonBoyDan: "And that's the end of '_Monster Tale_', we will now close this up and goodbye for now."

52


	5. Chapter 5: Sonic the monster slayer

_MONSTER TALE_

Character similarities

Oscar…..Sonic the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Games'_)

Don Lino…..Velgor (some monster boss character that we just made up)

Angie….Amy Rose ('_Sonic X' and 'Sonic Games_')

Lenny….Trigor (some nice gentle monster character that we just made up)

Lola…Blaze the Cat ('_Sonic X' _and_ 'Sonic Super Action Speed'_)

Sykes….Vector the Crocodile ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed'_)

Ernie…..Sonic the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed_')

Bernie. . . Shadow the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed_')

Frankie….Vigor (some tough monster character that we just made up)

Luca…Silver the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic_ _Games_')

Don Feinberg…..Dr. Eggman ('Sonic X' and 'Sonic Games')

Katie Current….Scarlet Garcia ('_Sonic X_')

The Shorties…..Alvin, Simon and Theodore ('Alvin and the Chipmunks the Computer Animated Cartoon Series')

Crazy Joe…Chuck Thorndyke ('_Sonic X_')

Chapter 1: Don't worry about 1 thing

There was a little Chao trapped in a cage and the Chao was now frightened that he was gonna be the dinner and unknown to him somebody was walking around just as the Chao gulped nervously in fright and suddenly the Chao screamed in fear just as it saw somebody coming right toward him just as it struggled to break outta the cage, but it had a weird feeling that somebody was right behind him and the Chao turned around and saw a red and blue monster with red and blue fur and light blue eyes.

"Hi there, I'm Trigor." Trigor said as he introduced himself to the Chao, but he fainted in fear.

"Oh, little buddy, did I frighten you? I'm terribly sorry, wake up, alright, don't worry about it, I'll get you outta here in a jiffy, just hang in there, little Chao." Trigor said.

"Hey, Trigor!" Vigor's voice shouted in the distance.

"Uh, I'm coming Vigor!" Trigor shouted back as he began releasing the Chao from the cage.

"Well move it, come on, Uncle Velgor's waiting!" Vigor shouted as Trigor opened the cage lid which was setting the Chao free at last.

"Alright, little buddy, you're free at last, now go, cry for freedom!" Trigor said as he began leaving just as he jumped when he saw another monster with green and red fur and yellow eyes and he was Trigor's brother, Vigor.

"Whoa, Vigor, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Trigor said.

"Trigor, what the heck are you doing?" Vigor asked.

"Well, Vigor, I was just picking you some daisies." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him on the head with his right hand.

"Hey, Mom and Dad said it's not alright to hit." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him again.

"Ow!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Mom and Dad aren't here anymore." Vigor said as he began humming the haunted mansion theme tune.

"Stop, stop, that theme tune's giving me the creeps." Trigor said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Vigor? it's our theme tune, deal with it." Vigor said as he and Trigor walked around back home to the mansion.

Meanwhile there was a very big city which nearly looked like a ghost town, but on the big screen of the building Scarlet Garcia answered some questions about the monsters.

"Are they gone? are they really gone? are you sure about it?" Scarlet Garcia asked as she smiled.

"Good morning, Station Square, I'm Scarlet Garcia, keeping it up, we just received official confirmation that the monsters are gone forever, I repeat: the monsters are gone forever." Scarlet Garcia said as everybody came outta nowhere and began doing their own business and everybody was hiding because the monsters like Trigor and Vigor could attack and murder anybody.

Don't worry about 1 thing

'cause every single thing is going to be alright

"Up next, a grown man tells us how he does it all, but 1st, over to Kent Brockman for the traffic report." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Thanks Scarlet, slight congestion here on the Interpol, there's an overturned frog, authorities are trying to calm him down." Kent Brockman said as he saw Apu and Ned Flanders trying to calm poor Mr. Skullhead down which was causing a traffic jam.

"Get out those cell phones and call in to the boss 'cause you're gonna be late."

"What the heck is taking so long?" Apu asked.

"I don't know, we seem to be in some sort of traffic jam." Ned Flanders said as he rolled his eyes and drove his blue sports car to someplace else and this was a very busy city with rush hour traffic and other people working and a few more.

In the bank Slinkman sat in the counter just as he showed Scoutmaster Lumpus the red gem.

"Yeah right, it's a fraud." Slinkman said as he stared at the fraud red gem.

"A fraud? but it took me forever to find it!" Scoutmaster Lumpus shouted angrily.

Don't worry about 1 thing

'cause every single thing is gonna be alright

Inside the Cartoon City Diner Big the cat stood by the counter waiting for some customers to show up, but nobody took 1 single step inside.

"That's it, Froggy, we give up." Big said.

"According to the latest danger Poll, the fear of monsters is at an all time, so join us tonight for an in depth report, how long must this entire city live under siege? is there no supersonic action hero around us? who can stop this monster menace?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

Meanwhile there was an awesome looking place and there was a blue supersonic hedgehog and he turned himself around and began introducing himself.

"Hi there, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, you might think you know, but you got no idea." Sonic said.

"Welcome to my crib, the good life the way the other part of me lives, check it out, dudes, I got my 30 inch plasma television screen with speaker surround sound, CD player, DVD player and Nintendo Wii hooked up and a track player for days when you're feeling just a little bit (beat boxes for a bit) old school, 'cause even a super star dude like me needs to have the basic necessities." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, like a lot of cash." Alvin said as he laughed along with his 2 brothers, Simon and Theodore and the entire place was just a billboard and Sonic didn't have any cash.

"Come on, Chipmunks, why are you always messing with my fantasy?" Sonic asked.

"'Cause you're so broke, your action figure's got no show biz." Simon said as Alvin and Theodore laughed in unison.

"That's hilarious." Sonic said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Sonic, over here, I gotta speak to you!" Crazy Chuck shouted by the dumpster.

"I'll be right there, hang on to those things." Sonic said as he handed the disco medallions to Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"Thanks, Sonic, you're the dude." Theodore said as Sonic walked around towards Crazy Chuck.

"Yo, Crazy Chuck, long time, no see." Sonic said.

"Now that you live in a penthouse, can I be your financial advisor?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"That's a billboard, Crazy Chuck." Sonic said.

"You live in a billboard? and they call me crazy." Crazy Chuck said as he laughed like crazy just as he held up a red umbrella and he began going up in the air which making Sonic freak out.

"Hey, Sonic, guess who came to visit." Alvin said as he just finished spray painting the entire wall and Sonic screamed in fear when he saw a picture of a big tough monster about to eat him alive.

"We got you!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison.

"No, boys, don't do that, shouldn't you be in school?" Sonic asked as he removed the spray paint.

"And shouldn't you be at work?" Theodore asked.

"Right back at me, right, little Mr. Smart Mouth? look, I'm on my way to the Dragon Wash, so stay outta trouble alright? and clean that stuff up." Sonic said.

"See you later!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they began cleaning off the spray paint and Sonic smiled just as he was on his way to work at the Dragon Wash.

"See you later, Sonic!" Crazy Chuck shouted as he was still hanging on to the red umbrella.

Sonic continued his way to work at the Dragon Wash which was owned by Knuckles and it was a wash for cartoon and video game dragons and Sonic continued his way saying 'hello there' to the hard workers.

"Hey, what's up, dudes? the blue supersonic hedgehog is in the house." Sonic said as he high-5d some of the hard workers while they began doing their work.

"Hey, Speedy, is it lunch time yet?" Phineas asked.

"But you just got here, Sonic." Speedy said.

"That's exactly my point." Sonic said.

Meanwhile Jerry who was listening to music by his ear phones was putting the 2 air fresheners on Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey, Jerry!" Sonic exclaimed as he shook his head knowing that Jerry didn't hear him and Sonic walked around past Cream, Daisy and Bonnie who began shining the metal claw on Sparky.

"Lookin' good, gals." Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic." the 3 young girls said in unison as Sonic stopped by the punch in line so that he can check in and began his work, but he couldn't find his name on his card until he found out that his card was on the punch in section.

"Huh, what? I'm already punched in?" Sonic asked as he smiled about who did it.

"Amy….." Sonic said.

Meanwhile at the counter Amy was on the red wireless telephone, but she was speaking to another customer.

"Good morning, can I help you with anything?" Amy asked.

"One wash and good soap, please." Dojo said.

"Warm wax?" Amy asked.

"Yes, please." Dojo asked.

"Shiny cleaner? we're having a special on that 1." Amy said.

"Why not? it's the year of the great dragon race and I'm feeling very lucky." Dojo said as he began getting all cleaned up.

Amy began answering the red wireless telephone she answered before.

"Knuckles' Dragon Wash, you get a Dragon of a wash and the price…..oh my gosh." Amy said as she drew on the notebook that said 'Sonic + Amy forever' and she had a crush on Sonic and she was his close friend.

"Might I suggest an anti-rust repellant? it removes rusted metal." Amy said.

"Hey, Amy." Sonic said as Amy panicked and covered the paper she drew on and she didn't want Sonic to see it otherwise she would be so embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, hi there, Sonic." Amy said.

"Thanks for covering me up, hey, I'm terribly sorry, but Amy needs to get her groove on, would you hold for 1 single minute, please?" Sonic asked as he pushed the 'hold' button on the red wireless telephone.

"Sonic….." Amy said.

"Come on, Amy, disco dance with me." Sonic said as he tried disco dancing with Amy, but she cut him off.

"Sonic, you're gonna get me fired." Amy said as she sat over by the counter.

"Please, Amy, you? fired?" no, that can't happen 'cause then I would have no reason to come to work." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you don't really mean that." Amy said.

"Of course I do, you're like my close friend." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and groaned while Sonic put on his gear.

"Listen, Amy, tell me what do you think about this? this is like the greatest idea ever, alright? it's a sure thing, guaranteed cash extravaganza, fresh air." Sonic said.

"Good grief." Amy said with a groan.

"All I need is an advance on my paycheck from the boss and, Amy, I'm outta this place, I mean…..I'm outta here." Sonic said.

"Sonic, instead of getting in Knuckles' face with another get rich quick scheme, go do something you're actually good at: your job, which by some other way you still have." Amy said.

Just as Sonic began doing his work he stopped and got something for Amy from down town Station Square.

"Oh I almost forgot, I brought you some breakfast on the way here." Sonic said.

"You didn't, Sonic, crispy crèmes?" Amy asked.

"Your favorite, and by the way, you're still on hold." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and quickly picked up the red wireless telephone.

"Thanks for holding, we're very busy, how can I help you? no, I'm terribly sorry, Knuckles is at a meeting right now, he won't be back 'til later on." Amy said as she knew Knuckles was at a meeting with the monster boss of Station Square.

ToonBoyDan: "Well we hope you enjoy the 1st chapter, but the next chapter is where we'll see the monster boss of Station Square so just read and review.

Chapter 2: Getting the cash

In the Mansion there was another monster purple and blue fur and red eyes and he was Velgor, the monster boss of Station Square.

"How are my little 1s this morning? did you miss me? are you doing good?" Velgor asked as he gave the bar-b-q ribs to 3 tigers in the giant size cage.

"You see, Knuckles, it's a cartoon character eat cartoon character world out there, you either take or you get taken away." Velgor said as Knuckles was breathing nervously in fear.

"A few words have never been spoken, is that it? we're finished?" Knuckles asked.

"Now you and me, Knuckles, we worked together forever for a very long time." Velgor said.

"Please, Velgor, it's hardly been like work." Knuckles said.

"And you know….." Velgor said.

"That I like that about you." Knuckles said.

"Let me finish, Knuckles, that I lived my life for my nephews, raising them and protecting them….." Velgor said.

"You're the greatest, he's the greatest, right? am I right or am I wrong?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles….." Velgor said.

"It's all been to prepare…" Velgor said.

"Right, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"To prepare them….." Velgor said.

"Sorry about that, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"It's alright, Knuckles, for the day they run the city, well today's that day." Velgor said as he sighed when the record of the record player began scratching uncontrollably while he sat down right in front of the desk and Knuckles sat right down in the armchair.

"Silver…." Velgor said as Silver began fixing the record 'til it began playing a parody version of 'Baby Got Back' and Velgor and Knuckles stared at him just as Silver stopped the record.

"Hey, boss, big ears." Silver said as he chuckled.

Velgor sighed and continued the conversation with Knuckles.

"Long story short, Knuckles, from now on you work for Vigor and Trigor, you got it?" Velgor asked as Knuckles chuckled.

"Trigor? Vigor I understand, but Trigor? you can't be serious, dude." Knuckles said.

"I'm very serious, Knuckles, it takes more than 1 single muscle to run things, now Trigor, he's got the brains, that's something very special." Velgor said.

"Oh yeah, he's very special alright." Knuckles said.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Velgor asked.

"Nothing, Velgor, I'm just saying…." Knuckles said.

"Hey, Knuckles, I bring you here, look you in the eye and I tell you what's what and what?" Velgor asked.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"What, what?" Velgor asked.

"You said 'what' 1st, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"I didn't say 'what', Knuckles, I asked you what." Velgor said.

"You said 'so then' 'what?' I said 'what?'" Knuckles said.

"No, Knuckles, I said 'what', 'what' like 'what' 'what'?" Velgor said as Knuckles looked a bit confused.

"You said 'what' 1st, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"So now you're making fun of me, Knuckles?" Velgor asked as he got up from his office chair.

"No, Velgor, you just misunderstood." Knuckles said as their conversation was interrupted when Vigor and Trigor entered the office.

"Sorry we're late, Uncle Velgor, Trigor had an accident, he was born that way." Vigor said as Trigor chuckled sarcastically while sitting on the red stool.

"You're 1 comic genius, Vigor." Trigor said as Knuckles whispered to Velgor.

"Look, Velgor, all that I'm saying is that dude ain't exactly no murderer." Knuckles said.

"My nephew Trigor is a murderer, a big tough murderer, take a good look at him." Velgor said as he stared at Trigor weirdly just as Trigor played around on the red stool and Knuckles smirked by telling Velgor that Trigor wasn't a murderer.

Velgor stared angrily at Knuckles that he had quite enough.

"That does it, that does it, you're outta here!" Velgor shouted angrily.

"What the heck? what the heck do you mean I'm outta here, Velgor?" Knuckles asked in fear.

"You're fired, Knuckles!" Velgor exclaimed as he swung his right hand at Knuckles and Knuckles screamed in fear just as he crashed into the wall.

"And above that, Knuckles, you're gonna need to begin paying me protection!" Velgor shouted angrily.

"What for, Velgor?" Knuckles asked in fear.

"So nothing happens to your little Dragon Wash." Velgor said as he smirked.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Sonic along with the others began tongue scrubbing the mouth of Sparky, but Sonic frowned at his job.

"Welcome to Sonic's crib, 30 foot slime covered tongue with Kanker sores, giant size cavities and encrusted teeth for when I'm feeling just a bit old school." Sonic said.

"Oh quit complaining, Sonic, it could be a lot worse, you know." Espio said.

"That's true, Espio, I could have this job and look a lot like you." Sonic said as he saw the red bucket full of green slime began shaking knowing what was gonna happen.

"Indigestion…." Sonic said.

"He's gonna blow up!" Sonic exclaimed as Espio and the others took cover from it.

"Wait, Sonic, Jerry's still in there!" Tiffany exclaimed in alarm as Sonic saw Jerry who was still scrubbing and listening to music on his ear phones.

"I got you, Jerry!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran around and grabbed Jerry by his shoulders.

The rumbling sounds grew louder until Sparky let out a tiny little belch and suddenly the green slime flew around and hit Phineas in the face while Espio and the others laughed uncontrollably while Sonic wiped the green slime off him.

"Yeah right, you still think it could be a lot worse, Espio?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, I could look a lot like you." Espio said with a chuckle.

"You're all hilarious, well, see if you can laugh at this 1." Sonic said as he threw the green slime at Espio, but he dodged it and without warning the slime hit Speedy which was causing him to push the red button and the soap bubbles hit on Sparky's right eye and Sparky roared in pain just as Speedy began pulling down the lever, but it didn't work and if they couldn't think about a way to get the soap off Sparky would go crazy.

"Soap in the eye, soap in the eye!" Sonic exclaimed as he pulled down the red lever which was activating the chains and the chains held Sparky down so he wouldn't struggle and Sonic ran around towards it and removed the soap very carefully.

"It's alright, Sparky, I'll get you some coupons, a free hot wax and all of that, you like that?" Sonic asked.

"Thanks, Sonic." Sparky said.

"Alright, Sparky." Sonic said as Tails and Shadow zapped them with red and blue chaos emeralds on the back of his head.

"Well look who it is, Shadow." Tails said.

"Just the dude we're looking for, the boss wants to see you right now." Shadow said.

"Tails, Shadow, my 2 best friends forever, hey, what's up, dudes? it's good to see both of you." Sonic said.

"What did you say, Amy?" Sonic asked as Amy was speaking to Vector and another green dragon.

"You guys, I'm gonna go ahead over there, but…" Sonic said as he began singing the same song from before.

Sonic: (singing in Steven Tyler's rock singer's voice) Don't worry [Beat Boxes] about 1 thing 'cause every single thing is gonna be all right….

Tails zapped Sonic on the back of his head again.

"That's not the way you sing that song, Sonic." Tails said as he and Shadow threw Sonic inside Knuckles' office and Sonic tumbled around towards the desk and crashed right into it.

"Hey, Knuckles, my close friend from another world, what's up, dude?" Sonic asked as Knuckles stared at him and he wasn't very proud from the meeting with Velgor.

Sonic grabbed Knuckles' right hand and tried to do the secret handshake, but Knuckles just stared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Sonic!" Knuckles shouted as he pulled his right hand away from Sonic's grasp.

"Hey, Knuckles, don't sweat it, a lot of cartoon characters and video game characters can't do it." Sonic said.

"Would you just sit down, alright, Sonic?" Knuckles asked as Sonic took his seat.

"I was going over my markers, you're into me for 9 grand, 9 G's, alright?" Knuckles asked.

"9 G's? dude, you're trippin'." Sonic said.

"Oh yeah? see if this refreshes your memories." Knuckles said as he threw a pile of office papers at Sonic.

"Whoa that's crazy, Knuckles, look at that." Sonic said as he read the office papers knowing that he owed Knuckles $23.00.

"You wrote everything down so you wouldn't forget anything." Knuckles said.

"This is a perfect example of why you're in management and I'm not, you go, dude." Sonic said.

"I need to pay Velgor protection so everything you owe me you owe him." Knuckles said.

"How did you figure that out?" Sonic asked.

"It's very simple, Sonic, the character chart." Knuckles said as he got out the character chart.

"You see, right above there's Velgor, there's me and there's other cartoon characters and video game characters." Knuckles said.

"That's me." Sonic said.

"No, Sonic, there's trees, there's dirt…..." Velgor said.

"Then there's me?" Sonic asked.

"I'm getting there, there's grass, there's maple trees, there's dragon drool and then there's you." Knuckles said as he pointed at a picture of Sonic who was holding up a red brush and telling him that he was down below the character chart.

Sonic stared at the character chart.

"That's just messed up." Sonic said.

"So if Velgor's tormenting me, he's tormenting you." Knuckles said.

"What the heck?!" Sonic exclaimed as the character chart rolled up and hit Knuckles by accident.

"Sorry about that, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Easy, boss, find your cheerful place." Tails said as he was reading a Nickelodeon magazine.

"Cheerful place." Shadow said.

"There's no cheerful place with him around here, I'm serious, dude!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"Alright, please, just give me some time, that's all I'm asking, I'm begging you, Knuckles, please, please!" Sonic exclaimed as Knuckles stared at him and he knew that Knuckles worked very hard.

"Alright, just 'cause I like you, dude, I'm gonna give you 32 minutes to pay up." Knuckles said.

"All of it? but how am I supposed to do that?" Sonic asked.

"That's your problem, bring my cash to the horse race track tomorrow or else." Knuckles said as he was about to leave his office.

"Or else what?" Sonic asked as he was a bit confused.

"The dudes will explain." Knuckles said as he left the office.

Tails and Shadow chuckled in unison and Shadow gave Sonic 1 single zap on his right eye telling Sonic that he would be in very big trouble.

"Not a good idea…." Sonic said in fear.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, it looks like Sonic will be in very big trouble if he doesn't give Knuckles $23.00 so stay tuned for the next chapter and just read and review.

Chapter 3: Being a somebody

"23.00? you borrowed $23.00 dollars from Knuckles? Sonic, why do you always get yourself into those situations?" Amy asked as Sonic sighed and sat right down on the red bench.

"I just don't know, Amy, it's just hard, alright? 'cause I'm a little blue supersonic hedgehog in a big country, a real big country, the city, I'm a nobody and I want some of that." Sonic said as he looked up and told Amy his dream and vision.

"Madame Foster?" Amy asked as she looked a bit confused.

Sonic saw Madame Foster disco dancing.

"What the heck? no, that 1, above the city where the somebodies live, I wanna be the richest and the greatest just like them, but I'm stuck down here." Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic, what's wrong with being down here?" Amy asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with being down here, Amy, do you remember my Uncle Trevor? he worked at the Dragon Wash his entire life." Sonic said

Flashback…

During the '90s, Trevor worked real hard as a tongue scrubber at the Dragon Wash and he had worked there for so many years.

"He was the # 1 tongue scrubber, every single year for 23 years to me, working at the Dragon Wash was the most awesome job in the city, but then I learned something I will never forget." Sonic said as Calvin ('Calvin and Hobbes' series) laughed.

"Sonic's Uncle Trevor's a tongue scrubber!" Calvin exclaimed as the other students were taunting him and little Sonic stared down looking humiliated by the other students.

End of flashback….

"My Uncle Trevor was the greatest, but nobody loves a nobody, I wanna be a somebody." Sonic said.

"Sonic, you don't need to live above the city to be a somebody." Amy said as she placed her hand on Sonic's right shoulder.

Sonic sighed and sat right back down on the red bench.

"What's the difference, Amy? if I don't pay Knuckles back by tomorrow, I'm doomed anyway, so….." Sonic said as Amy began feeling very sorry for him and if Sonic doesn't pay the cash back he'll be in very big trouble and she decided to help him.

"Wait right here, Sonic." Amy said as she walked around back into the apartment.

Sonic just sat there staring at the building and he looked down that his dream and vision of becoming a somebody was nearly ruined and he saw Amy holding up a little red box.

"What's this?" Sonic asked as Amy opened the lid of the little blue box.

"A dark pink chaos emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, Sonic." Amy said.

"Where did you get that?" Sonic asked.

"My sister, Gladys gave it to me, she said it began from a tiny grain of sand, but then after a while it grew into something beautiful, dreams and visions can begin very little too." Amy said.

"No, Amy, I couldn't…." Sonic said as he didn't wanna sell to something Amy had for so long.

"Take it, Sonic, it'll get you the cash you need for Knuckles." Amy said as Sonic sighed and smiled at her 'cause he knew that she was always there to help him out.

Meanwhile back in the mansion all of the monsters were at the fancy restaurant to eat something for their favorite dinner and some of them were speaking some of them were goofing off, but Velgor was having a conversation with Trigor just as Vigor kept eating and eating.

Trigor looked a little bit concerned 'cause he's not learning how to be a murderer monster, but he did help the little Chao to be released a while back.

"What the heck do you mean you don't understand? we went over this 100 times, I don't wanna say it again, you're really giving me agatia, I don't know how else to say this to you, Trigor, you see something, you murder it and then you eat it, period, thanks." Velgor said as a monster waiter gave him the menu.

"That's what monsters do, that's a fine tradition, what's the matter with you? your brother, Vigor here, he's a murderer." Velgor said.

"Thanks, Uncle Velgor." Vigor said as he began eating his meatloaf like a real tiger.

"He's wonderful, he does what he's supposed to do." Velgor said as he turned over to Vigor.

"Wipe your face." Velgor said.

"But you, Trigor, I'm hearing things." Velgor said as he sighed.

"You gotta understand, Trigor, when you look starved to death, it makes me look starved to death and I can't have that." Velgor said.

"I know, Uncle Velgor, I'm terribly sorry." Trigor said as he was looking a bit nervous.

"Trigor, look at me, look at me, this handling the business is for you, it's for both of you and you're acting like you don't even want it, I need to know that you can handle it." Velgor said as he sighed, but he stared at the cage where Timothy the Turkey was and Velgor got an idea just as he got out Timothy.

"Alright, Trigor, right here in front of me now murder and eat this turkey." Velgor said as Timothy shook in fear knowing that his entire day was about to end real soon.

"Yeah right, thanks, Uncle Velgor, here's the thing, I'm on a diet and I read an article about those turkeys, they're not that good for you, you know how many calories are in 1 of those turkeys? a lot of them." Trigor said.

"It's true, it's true and the other thing is that my cousin got mated and had 3 turkey triplets and I took it over 'cause he passed away and the turkey triplets lost their legs and their wings and now their nothing but legless turkeys, but I still take care of them with my wife and now their growing and their very happy, but it's difficult 'cause I was working the 2nd time at the factory to put dinner on the table, but all of the love I see in that little children's faces makes it worth it in the end, a true story, isn't it." Timothy said as Trigor wiped away 1 single tear drop while Vigor rolled his eyes.

Velgor sighed.

"I'm not asking you anymore, Trigor, I'm telling you, eat it." Velgor said.

"No, stop, have mercy!" Timothy exclaimed in fear.

"Uncle Velgor, please!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Trigor, eat the turkey!" Velgor exclaimed.

"Don't eat me!" Timothy exclaimed as the other turkeys were begging for Trigor not to eat Timothy.

Trigor and Velgor began arguing just as Vigor kept staring at Timothy and he was about to take another bite.

Trigor had quite enough.

"Put the turkey down!" Trigor exclaimed as he grabbed Timothy and the others which was making Velgor shocked and the other monsters stared at Trigor just as he set the turkeys free at last.

"Go now, nobody's looking, get outta here, you're free at last now go." Trigor said.

"Thanks, you're a good monster." Timothy said as he stared angrily at Velgor and folded his wings telling him that he would be back to get his revenge on him.

"Come on, you guys." Timothy said as Trigor smiled watching the turkeys leave, but he stared at Velgor who was staring at him while Vigor looked worried about him.

Trigor sighed just as he sat down looking very confused and Velgor sat back down and stared at him refusing to eat like a real monster.

"Uncle Velgor, I can handle the city, it's not a problem." Vigor said as he hoped everything would be all set up.

"No, Vigor, we're gonna do this as a family." Velgor said.

"Vigor, I want you to take Trigor out and show him the ropes." Velgor said.

"Oh come on, Uncle Velgor." Vigor said.

"Trigor, you're gonna learn how to be a monster whether you like it or not." Velgor said as Trigor stared at him shocked now knowing that he would be in very big trouble if he didn't learn how to be a big tough monster.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like Sonic isn't the only 1 who's in very big trouble, but here's where Blaze appears so just read and review."

Chapter 4: Betting on Cheese and Chocola

Meanwhile at the Chao racetrack everybody came by to watch or bet on Cheese and Chocola and everybody kept cheering and betting, but Knuckles paced around in his private box hoping that Sonic would show up with the cash.

"That dude better show up or he's doomed for the rest of his entire life." Knuckles said.

"Just say the word, boss." Shadow said as he and Tails were getting ready to punish Sonic.

Meanwhile at the lobby Sonic came by carrying a package full of cash to give to Knuckles and thanks to Amy he sold her dark pink Chaos emerald and got all of the cash he had got and when he was finished his problem would be over real soon.

"I'm carrying the big envelope full of cash and I'm gonna give it to Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Hurry up, Marty, this is our chance, we don't wanna miss it!" Alex exclaimed as he accidentally knocked the envelope outta Sonic's hands by accident and Sonic managed to catch it.

"Are you sure about it, Alex?" Marty asked.

"My trainer friend ripped me off, Marty, the Chao race is about to begin, we can't lose." Alex said.

"What are the names of the 2 chao, Alex?" Marty asked.

"Cheese and Chocola, Marty." Alex said as Sonic gasped in amazement and looked up at the board knowing that Cheese and Chocola was gonna be the winner in the next Chao ace.

"We're gonna be the richest and the greatest!" Alex exclaimed as Sonic smiled like crazy.

"Right above the city, here I come." Sonic said as he snapped out of it.

"Now wait 1 single minute, what the heck am I doing? remember what Amy said, remember what Amy said….what did Amy say?" Sonic asked as he began remembering what Amy said from yesterday night.

"Dreams and visions can begin very little, you just need to bet it all, bet it all!" Amy exclaimed as Sonic imagined that if Cheese and Chocola had won the race he would win a lot of cash and live above the city.

Sonic forgot everything what Amy just said so he got a new plan and he slammed the envelope on the counter.

"$23.00 on Cheese and Chocola." Sonic said.

"Sonic, that is 300 to 1, that'll pay a million dollars." Omega said as Sonic took the red ticket.

"Well, I guess that makes me Sonic the millionaire." Sonic said as Blaze turned herself around and looked at him.

Blaze raised her right eyebrow still staring at Sonic and just as Sonic began leaving he stopped and stared at Blaze just as she did her disco dance moves.

"Nice bet." Blaze said as Phineas snapped out of it and chuckled nervously.

"You got a name? you're gonna tell me what it is? well mine's Blaze." Blaze said as Sonic snapped out of it.

"Come on, dude, get your game face on." Sonic said as he smacked himself and followed Blaze.

"So, Blaze, my name's…my name's Sonic, sweetie cakes." Sonic said as he saw Madame Foster staring at him just as she was reading the newspaper.

"Madame Foster?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"That hip hop smooth speech doesn't work out on me." Madame Foster said as she continued reading the newspaper.

"Sorry about that." Sonic said as he apologized and he followed Blaze.

"Hey, Blaze, so…." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I was beginning to think you skipped out on me." Knuckles said as he came along with Tails and Shadow.

"Knuckles, I see you're already on your way to the snack food stand." Sonic said as he escorted Knuckles.

"Hey, Sonic, what the heck are you doing?" Knuckles asked as he looked a bit confused.

"Would you mind bringing us back some diet root beers? that'll be great, thanks and some of those little maple sausage corn dogs." Sonic said.

"You mean the 1s with the sticks?" Tails asked.

"What the crap are you doing, Tails? don't listen to him!" Shadow exclaimed as Sonic escorted Blaze.

"Let me escort you to my box, Blaze." Sonic said.

"Your box?" Eleanor asked as she, Brittany and Jeanette were stepping right in front of Sonic and Blaze.

"His box? you can't even afford the red cherry gum under the seats." Knuckles said.

"He just put 9 grand on Cheese and Chocola I think he can afford anything he wants." Blaze said as she stared at Sonic who was smiling nervously.

"9 grand?! my 9 grand?!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"No, Knuckles, it was another 9 grand." Sonic said while panicking.

"You got the cash to pay me back and you bet it anyway? give me that!" Knuckles shouted.

"Honestly, I just made 1 single mistake." Blaze said as she walked off.

"No, stop, wait, Blaze!" Sonic exclaimed as he caught up to her.

"Look, Sonic, obviously, I'm talented, so don't get me wrong, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Blaze said as she left which was leaving Sonic stunned and Sonic saw the faces on the maple sausage corn dogs.

"Sonic, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Shadow said.

"Wait, Blaze, come back, I'm not a nobody, I'm a maple sausage corn dog!" Tails exclaimed as he laughed along with Shadow.

Knuckles grabbed Sonic's right arm.

"You're so unbelievable, Sonic, you're in very big trouble up to your ears and still you're asking for more? now go on, get in there!" Knuckles shouted as he, Sonic, Tails and Shadow took their seats.

"Sonic, you better pray that those 2 Chao of yours comes through, betting my $23.00." Knuckles said as he saw Sonic sitting in his seat.

"Hey, you, outta my seat, outta my seat!" Knuckles shouted as Tails grabbed Sonic which was forcing him to sit between him and Shadow.

"You guys are so unbelievable." Sonic said.

"Sit back, relax and watch the Chao race, Sonic." Tails said.

"With your good eyes." Shadow said as they watched the Chao racing around the track.

"The Chao are at the post and they're off, Stacy, then Lenny and James, but Cheese and Chocola seem to be having trouble getting outta the gate." Link said.

"What the crap?" Sonic asked.

"Only a joker would bet on those 2 Chao." Link said as Knuckles stared at Sonic.

"Don't sweat it, Knuckles, they do this all the time, they're playing around." Sonic said as he saw Cheese and Chocola break through the gate and raced around, catching up with the other Chao.

"What's this? Cheese and Chocola are now crashing their way through the gate and they're off and running around, Stacy, James…." Link said.

"Please, Cheese and Chocola, go faster." Sonic whispered as he was hoping that Cheese and Chocola would win the race.

"Coming around the turn it's Lenny by a length and Cheese and Chocola well behind and here comes Cheese and Chocola coming up from behind passing Stacy and James!" Link exclaimed as Sonic gasped excitingly.

"Did you see that, Knuckles? who's your dude? go, go!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Around the final turn here come Cheese and Chocola, Cheese and Chocola are now caught up to James, they're head to head, Cheese and Chocola are way up ahead!" Link exclaimed.

"I'm kind of tired just thinking about counting all of this cash." Sonic said as Knuckles cheered knowing that they would be the richest and the greatest.

"Look at Cheese and Chocola go!" Knuckles exclaimed as they began celebrating while Tails and Shadow smiled at 1 another.

"Absolutely wonderful, this looks to be Cheese and Chocola's big day, but what happened? Cheese and Chocola are down!" Link exclaimed as Sonic and Knuckles disco danced around and Sonic saw that Cheese and Chocola were to win the Chao race, but what he saw was that Cheese and Chocola both fell over to the ground.

"No!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Here's Lenny, Stacy and James….and Stacy wins the race!" Link exclaimed.

"What's going on around here?" Knuckles asked as he was still hanging on to Sonic.

"Wait, Knuckles, I just wanna hang on to you." Sonic said as he was hoping that Knuckles wouldn't see what's going on.

Knuckles lightly pushed him away.

"No, Sonic, get outta my way, let me see, will you?" Knuckles asked as he saw that Stacy was the winner and Knuckles' eyes widened in shock that Cheese and Chocola lost the Chao race and that meant Knuckles lost 9 grand.

"Remember your cheerful place, Knuckles." Sonic said as Knuckles became fed up and tore up the red ticket.

"That's the way they call him the long shot, hey, that was crazy, right? who knew? everything's set, it's a lock." Tails said.

"We're good to go, we're in the cash." Shadow said.

"And they trip on the ground, who in the name of Cartoon Network would trip on the ground? and by the way, on what?" Sonic asked as Knuckles went into his fed up mode.

"That does it, I'm through with it!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Tails, Shadow, I want you to find the biggest pit in the ground and when you do, dig deeper and put him inside of it!" Knuckles shouted as his power punches popped Charmy's red blue striped beach ball which was making him wail very loud and suddenly Tails put red duct-tape around Sonic's mouth while Shadow tied the green rope around Sonic's body and legs and later on they threw him into the trunk of the red sports car.

"Sorry, dude, it's nothing personal, it's just business." Knuckles said as Tails closed the trunk of the red sports car and now Sonic was gonna get it.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, now Sonic is in very big trouble for making the biggest mistake in his entire life so just read and review."

Chapter 5: Sonic the monster slayer

Meanwhile in the abandoned forest Sonic was all tied up due to what happened back at the Chao race and he continued mumbling and struggling while Tails and Shadow began having fun with him by zapping him.

Tails and Shadow: (singing in unison) Don't worry about 1 thing 'cause every single thing is gonna be alright

"That's exactly how you sing it, Sonic." Shadow said.

"You see, Sonic, Knuckles, he likes you, he said to take it easy on you." Tails said as Shadow smirked and pinched Sonic's right shoulder just as Sonic screamed in fear.

"But Knuckles is not here." Shadow said as he silently chuckled.

"Tails, let me ask you something." Shadow said.

"Yeah, Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Why is it that our red and blue chaos emeralds can zap other cartoon characters and video game characters, but they got no effect on me or you?" Shadow asked as he began zapping Sonic, but Sonic ducked which was causing Shadow to zap Tails and Tails fell over and began screaming in pain.

"Tails, I didn't mean it, Tails, I didn't mean it, dude, Tails!" Shadow exclaimed as Tails began chuckling.

"Tails, you made a joke, good 1, dude." Shadow said as he and Tails high 5d 1 another and Sonic kept staring at them devastatingly that he was in very big trouble.

Meanwhile Trigor and Vigor kept walking away from the mansion and Vigor took Trigor somewhere for him to murder and eat a cartoon character in order to become a true monster, but Trigor was a bit nervous.

"Come on, Vigor, you know I can't do this." Trigor said.

"Trigor, if you wanna make Uncle Velgor proud, you gotta murder something." Vigor said.

"Or maybe I can find a very old cartoon character or video game character and just wait." Trigor said.

"Oh it's getting around, your thing at the fancy restaurant, you know how cartoon characters and video game characters speak, this, that, the other, how ya doin'? blast, forget about it, you're doomed for the rest of your entire life." Vigor said.

"Alright, seriously, I can't understand wise dude, so you gotta to be more specific." Trigor said.

"Specific? you want specific? be a monster for 1ce in your entire life." Vigor said as he smacked Trigor on the back of his head and Trigor whimpered in fear.

"What the heck am I gonna do?" Trigor asked as Vigor sighed in disbelief.

"Trigor, forget about it, alright? we do a couple of practice runs, badda-bing badda-boom, Uncle Velgor's proud that you're a monster, life goes on, you got it?" Vigor said.

"Alright, I got it." Trigor said as Vigor covered Trigor's mouth by smirking.

"Bingo, right there, dead ahead, television dinner, it doesn't get easier than that." Vigor said as Trigor began concentrating.

"Alright, come on, eye of the tiger, Vigor, I can do this, what if I can't do it?" Trigor asked.

"Then don't bother coming back home." Vigor said.

"Good point." Trigor said as he began walking around towards the entire group.

Meanwhile back with Tails and Shadow they kept joking around with Sonic.

"Zap him on the right ear again." Shadow said as Tails zapped Sonic's right ear and Sonic was screaming in fear through the red duct tape.

Tails chuckled.

"I like the crazy face that he makes." Shadow said as the fun and games didn't last forever when they saw Trigor coming towards them.

"Tails!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Look out!" Tails shouted as he and Shadow ran away supersonic fast leaving Sonic behind.

Sonic looked around just as he managed to get his arm outta the green rope and he ripped the red duct tape off his mouth which was causing him to panic in fear.

"Hey, you guys? don't leave me here alone, come on, there could be monsters out there." Sonic said in fear as he began feeling a hot warm breath behind him and he turned around and saw Trigor with his mouth wide open that he was gonna eat him, but not really.

Sonic screamed in fear trying to escape the green rope, but it was no use, he just kept on screaming in fear.

"Oh no, wait, I'm terribly sorry, no, I'm not gonna…" Trigor said as Vigor interrupted him.

"Trigor, do it like this." Vigor said as he showed him how to eat like a real monster.

"Good grief." Trigor said as he began licking Sonic's head, but Trigor gagged in disgust.

"Just get over it, wait 1 single minute, do me 1 favor, but don't chew me up, I'm not made for that." Sonic said.

"I'm not gonna eat you." Trigor whispered to Sonic.

"Don't do the entire head trip thing with me, dude!" Sonic said.

"Listen to me, don't move 'til I tell you to." Trigor said as he growled and cut the green rope.

"Back up!" Trigor exclaimed as he pretended to eat Sonic which was forming a great big cloud of dust.

"That's it, Trigor, there you go, buddy, that's it, move those arms around, dude, dig in." Vigor said as Sonic stared at Trigor looking a bit confused about what Trigor was doing.

"Look, I'm just pretending so that you can get away, now when I turn around, you take off." Trigor said as he turned around pretending to eat.

"Tastes just like hot turkey sandwiches." Trigor said as Vigor smacked his right hand on his forehead and groaned.

"Oh no, no." Vigor said with a groan as Trigor turned himself around and saw that Sonic was still there.

"What the heck did I tell you?" Trigor asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't get it, you want me to go right now?" Sonic asked.

"What the heck are you doing? just go!" Trigor exclaimed.

"That does it, I had enough from up here!" Vigor shouted as he growled and began running around towards Sonic.

"Good grief!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"Hurry, run away, no, Vigor, wait!" Trigor exclaimed as Vigor didn't listen to him 'cause he was still chasing Sonic.

Sonic kept running around supersonic fast.

"Get your dude, get your dude!" Sonic exclaimed as Vigor was getting close to murdering Sonic, but suddenly a great big maple tree branch snapped off the maple tree and landed right on Vigor's head which was causing him to fall over near Sonic.

Very far away Tails and Shadow heard a distant rumbling and they both turned around and saw a great big cloud of dust.

Meanwhile back with Sonic he crouched down shaking in fear just as the dust began clearing up and Sonic slowly turned around and saw that Vigor wasn't moving around.

Trigor gasped in shock.

"Vigor!" Trigor exclaimed in shock as he removed the maple tree branch off Vigor.

"Trigor?" Vigor asked as he coughed silently.

"Trigor, is that you?" Vigor asked.

"I'm here for you, Vigor." Trigor said.

"Come closer, Trigor." Vigor said as Trigor came closer to him.

"Yeah, Vigor, what is it?" Trigor asked.

"I'm feeling so cold." Vigor whispered to Trigor.

"That's just because we're big and tough." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him.

"Ow…." Trigor said.

"Goofball….." Vigor said as he gasped and closed his eyes and he was now deceased.

"Vigor, no…" Trigor said tearfully.

"Noooooooooooo!" Trigor wailed.

"This is my entire fault, I'm so sorry, Vigor." Trigor said as he patted his deceased brother's head.

"How am I ever gonna explain this to Uncle Velgor?" Trigor asked tearfully.

"Good grief!" Trigor sobbed in humiliation as the great big cloud of dust formed around causing Sonic to back away near Vigor's deceased body.

Sonic noticed that somebody was pointing something near his back and he yelped and stuck his hands up in mid-air and he turned himself around and moved around karate style.

"Back away, I'm crazy, I'm trippin'!" Sonic shouted as he was making Kung Fu noises and unknown to him Tails and Shadow watched in amazement on what had happened and Sonic kept doing the karate moves 'til he hit Tails' right leg by accident.

"Ow, what the…." Tails said as Sonic screamed in fear and Tails and Shadow screamed in fear back at him and Sonic screamed in fear again just as Tails and Shadow screamed in fear hanging on to 1 another.

Sonic went behind Vigor's deceased body while taking cover.

"Don't attack us, we're terribly sorry, it was all Tails' idea!" Shadow exclaimed as Tails nodded his head in agreement, but he stared at Shadow and Sonic stared at them looking a bit confused.

"Sonic, did you murder that monster?" Tails asked as Sonic began thinking about the question Tails was asking him and if he told them that the maple tree branch murdered Vigor Tails and Shadow would continue where they left off unless he answered them in a different way by fibbing.

Sonic smirked and stood on Vigor's deceased body.

"Uh yeah right, exactly how it looks? that's how it is." Sonic said.

"What the crap happened?" Shadow asked as Sonic smirked.

"Oh so you really wanna know what the heck happened?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, Sonic, you're standing on a monster." Shadow said.

"Go on, Sonic." Tails said.

"Well I'll tell you what the heck happened." Sonic said.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Sonic began his story not only in front of Tails and Shadow, but everybody else and everybody came around him listening to his story while Amy sat on the stair steps right near him.

Sonic began telling his story to all of the cartoon characters and video game characters.

"Big old monster about 30 feet long, so he's running around at me, right? with teeth like razor blades and I was like 'You're gonna come at me like that? you're gonna come at the 'P' like that'?" Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic, do the muscle thing, the muscle thing." Amy said.

"Oh yeah right." Sonic said as he was flexing his right muscle.

"So I told that dude, 'You see this dude?' and I pointed like this, well he's got a cousin and he lives right around here and I think it's time for a little bit of family fun time!" Sonic and Amy exclaimed as they both laughed in unison just as the crowd cheered and Amy smiled just as she stood right next to him looking very cheerful.

"You see, Shadow, I told you we were right here." Tails said.

"Pardon me, pardon me, move it!" Scarlet Garcia exclaimed as she shoved them aside.

"Oh sorry about that, she seems so nice when she's on television." Shadow said as Scarlet Garcia walked around right in front of Sonic and she was holding the red and blue microphone just as she lightly pushed Amy right next to the camera woman.

"Sonic, Scarlet Garcia, as the 1st dude in history to ever take on a monster and win, tell me, does this mean you're now protector of the city, the new action hero in town?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"Scarlet, I'm keeping up the good work, but can I please call you Scarlet?" Sonic asked.

"Of course, Sonic." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Every single monster that tries to mess around in Sonic Town is going down!" Sonic exclaimed as all of the cartoon characters and video game characters cheered while watching Sonic on the big screen on the building.

Blaze and Omega who was carrying Blaze's shopping bags watched the big television screen seeing Sonic.

"Yeah right, it's poetic, in the heat, I always get poetic." Sonic said.

"Sonic, hmm…..Sonic." Blaze said.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Knuckles got right next to Sonic.

"Get outta here, any further questions will be filled in by me." Knuckles said.

"And you are?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"I'm his manager, Knuckles the Echidna." Vector said.

"And I'm his financial advisor!" Crazy Chuck shouted as everybody stared at him and Crazy Chuck became embarrassed.

"You wanna see my sock puppets?" Crazy Chuck asked as he got out his sock puppets.

"Hello there." Crazy Chuck said in 1 of his sock puppets' voice.

"Can you excuse us for 1 single minute?" Sonic asked as he and Knuckles turned themselves around and began their conversation.

"My manager?" Sonic asked.

"Dude, you're a superstar, we're gonna make a fortune." Knuckles said.

"What about the 9 g's?" Sonic asked.

"Forget about the 9 g's, from now on, we're partners." Knuckles said.

"So what are we speaking about?" Sonic asked.

"I'm thinking about the cash split." Knuckles said.

"That's awesome!" Sonic said.

"You get 16, I get 32." Knuckles said as Sonic frowned at him.

"I don't think so, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Speak to me." Knuckles said.

"You get 23." Sonic said.

"32." Knuckles said.

"49." Sonic said.

"Dude, you're going the wrong way." Sonic said.

"50-50." Sonic and Knuckles said in unison.

"Are you proud of yourself, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"No, Knuckles, are you?" Sonic asked.

"No, Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Deal!" Sonic and Knuckles exclaimed in unison as they began doing their handshakes and they faced the crowd to continue where they left off.

"My manager and I are now prepared to take on your questions." Sonic said.

"Sonic, are you gonna continue working here at the Dragon Wash?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"Please, Scarlet, I hardly work here now." Sonic said as the entire crowd laughed uncontrollably in unison.

"Keep it up, dude, you're slaying them." Knuckles said.

"No way, he's slaying monsters." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Hey, that's great, I like that, Sonic the monster slayer." Knuckles said.

"Wow, a monster slayer!" Alvin, Simon and Theodore exclaimed in unison.

"You heard it here 1st, but from now on, if any single monster tries to bother this city, it's his funeral service." Scarlet Garcia said as Sonic was flexing his muscles on the big screen.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like Sonic is now the richest and the greatest so just read and review."

Chapter 6: Sonic's fortune

Meanwhile back in the mansion the devastation had just begun for the murderous passing away of Vigor and Velgor was just standing there with his fiancé, Spooky who was weeping silently on his right shoulder and he just stood there just as the other monsters picked up Vigor's purple casket and buried him and Velgor and Spooky just stood there to see Vigor's tombstone that said: 'Here lies Vigor, A Big Tough Monster Who Fought For His Entire Life' 1 more time.

Inside the mansion Dr. Eggman just finished the song dedicated to Vigor.

"Vigor, we'll miss you." Dr. Eggman said.

"For Vigor." the other monsters said as they began toasting for Vigor.

Meanwhile Velgor and Silver just stood there just as 1 of the monsters began speaking about Vigor's murderous passing away.

"It's a terrible thing, Velgor, everybody loved Vigor, might whoever did this pass away in a thousand deaths and might his motionless body rot in the fiery depths of doom." Gary said as Velgor stared at him and sighed devastatingly.

"Thanks for your kind thoughts, Gary." Velgor said as Gary nodded his head.

"Oh and may Trigor be found safe and sound too, I just hope he's alright." Gary aid as he left.

"Oh, Trigor….." Velgor said devastatingly with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, boss." Silver said as he was pouring himself some diet root beer.

"I just said some things to him, we gotta find him." Velgor said.

"We're searching everywhere, forget about it, he'll turn up real soon." Silver said.

"What the heck is wrong with him? why's he gotta be so different? Vigor, the lord rests his soul he was perfect, perfect." Velgor said as he didn't realize that Trigor stood outside by the window watching him and Trigor looked very devastated that he would never become the true monster within him and Trigor never had any choice but to run away 'cause Velgor would never accept him for who he really was.

"Oh, Silver, who could've done it?" Velgor asked as Dr. Eggman came over to him and cleared his throat.

"Velgor, at this most difficult time, please accept my deepest condolences." Dr. Eggman said.

"Thanks, Dr. Eggman, for honoring my nephew with your song." Velgor said.

"I got some news about the dude who took out Vigor." Dr. Eggman said as he accidentally farted in front of 1 of the monsters which was causing him to faint on the mansion floor.

"Dr. Eggman, let's speak over here." Velgor said as he and Dr. Eggman walked around towards the window to speak in peace.

"He came outta nowhere this dude and he calls himself 'the monster slayer'." Dr. Eggman said as Velgor cleared his throat knowing that Dr. Eggman had faced him in the wrong direction.

"Dr. Eggman, over here." Velgor said.

"Sorry about that, 'The monster slayer'." Dr. Eggman said.

"Where would I find him, Dr. Eggman?" Velgor asked.

"He's from Station Square, Velgor, that's all we could ever find." Dr. Eggman said as Velgor kissed his hands in honor.

"Thanks, Dr. Eggman, thanks." Velgor said as Dr. Eggman bowed down to him and left.

"Any requests?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"How 'bout that 'Bohemian Rhapsody' song?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"No way!" the other monsters exclaimed in unison.

"Silver…." Velgor said.

"Get Knuckles, he knows that city more than anybody, I wanna find this dude, I wanna know about him, where he lives, where he sleeps, he pops the teeth, I wanna know it, who's the monster slayer?" Velgor said as he wouldn't stop at anything to get his revenge about the dude that took out Vigor.

"Here he is, the monster slayer!" Vector exclaimed.

Meanwhile at the big city Sonic turned himself around wearing a black cape and red sunglasses.

Everybody began cheering for the new action hero in town and from comic books, Nickelodeon magazines, television commercials, action figures, video games and billboards he was now the richest and the greatest.

Later on Sonic went inside the elevator which was taking him above the city and the elevator doors opened just as Sonic walked around into his new home and Sonic's eyes widened in amazement that everything he dreamed about just came true and he was a somebody right now.

"Let's get this disco party started right now!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody disco danced for the disco dance party while Tails and Shadow were the DJs.

"There he is, the big S." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Pound that dude, pound it." Knuckles said as Sonic pounded his right fist.

"Sonic, raise the city, raise the city, dude!" Knuckles exclaimed as he continued disco dancing like a crazy echidna.

"Alright!" Sonic exclaimed as he backed away.

"Awesome!" Knuckles exclaimed as he continued disco dancing.

Just as Sonic backed away Amy entered the room holding something in her hands.

"Amy, you made it." Sonic said as he was about to hug her.

"Wait, Sonic, you're gonna break my gift." Amy said.

"Come on, Amy, you didn't need to me anything, what'd you get me?" Sonic asked

"Well, Sonic, what does every single bachelor pad need?" Amy said as she showed him his gift which was a red lava lamp.

"A red lava lamp? how'd you know I like lava lamps? you know what, Amy? I'm gonna put it right next to my other 1." Sonic said as Amy smiled, but her eyes widened in amazement when she saw a big blue lava lamp and this penthouse had everything.

"Hey come on, Amy, I wanna show you the greatest thing about this place." Sonic said as Amy walked around over to the balcony right next to Phineas and they stared at the beautiful viewing.

"How wonderful is this viewing, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Above the city, it's wonderful." Amy said as she gasped in amazement.

"I know, Amy, it's beautiful, right?" Sonic asked.

"Just like you and your new apartment, it's, wow, awesome." Amy said as she was hoping that Sonic didn't hear that he's wonderful.

"What I'm really trying to say is that I'm very proud of you." Amy said.

"Yeah right, Amy, it was nothing, you know, really, hey, you know what? stay right here, don't move away from this spot, I'll be right back, gal, you are gonna flip." Sonic said as he left the balcony to get something for Amy.

Amy began checking her peppermint breath and hoping that this was the time to tell him how she really felt about him.

"I'm back, Amy." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you're back." Amy said as Sonic chuckled and walked around towards her holding something familiar behind his back.

"You know what, Amy? where I am right now, this entire new life I got, all of my dreams and visions coming true in a weird sort of way….well, I never could've done it without you." Sonic said.

"Oh sure you could, Sonic, but probably not." Amy said with a chuckle.

"Amy, here you go." Sonic said as he showed her a little red box.

"Oh, Sonic." Amy said as she thought it was a jewelry necklace.

"I know, Amy, I'm terribly sorry that it took so long." Sonic said as he apologized.

"Oh that's alright." Amy said as things were going great.

Sonic opened the lid and showed her the same dark pink chaos emerald from before.

"My dark pink chaos emerald" Amy said as Sonic showed her the dark pink chaos emerald along with the other chaos emeralds forming a beautiful necklace.

"With love and interest, now I'll never forget anything and I would never forget who my close friends are." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic….." Amy said as she was just a little bit crushed, but it was very nice that he gave her the light pink gem and she and Sonic both chuckled and Sonic stared at her just as Amy smiled at him.

"Amy, I…." Sonic said as their beautiful minute got interrupted by Blaze.

"Oh hi there, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah right, Blaze, we're just speaking." Amy said.

"No way, hey, Blaze, you're here, oh you gotta meet my close friend, Amy." Sonic said

"Your close friend? oh that's nice, so you won't mind if I borrow him for a bit, will you?" Blaze asked as Amy shook her head.

Sonic and Blaze walked around inside just as Blaze looked at Amy and Amy watched them going inside and sighed devastatingly that she was so close of telling Sonic how she was feeling.

Meanwhile inside the apartment Sonic and Blaze walked around inside, holding hands while everybody continued disco dancing.

"Well look who's a somebody after all." Blaze said while smirking as Sonic chuckled.

"Well, Blaze, you know….." Sonic said as Kaleb entered the penthouse breathing and looked terrified.

"Monsters, on the edge of the city, they're tough and vicious!" Kaleb exclaimed in fear as everybody began screaming in fear and ran away to take cover.

"Monsters!" Sonic exclaimed as he hid right behind Blaze.

"Alright, everybody go back home to your loved 1s, spend the last 2 hours that you got with 1 another." Sonic said as everybody stopped screaming in fear and running around and they stared at him while Blaze stepped aside.

Sonic looked at them.

"Oh I mean…that's the way it used to be around here, we had been all scrambling around for cover and stuff, but not since Sonic came to town." Sonic said as everybody cheered while Sonic spoke to Blaze.

"So, Blaze, sweetie, just wait right over here and I'll be right back, I'm gonna go take care of the monsters." Sonic said as he walked around towards the elevator with a nervous look.

"Go get 'em, dude!" Knuckles exclaimed while cheering for Sonic.

"Biceps and triceps!" Sonic exclaimed as he laughed and growled brave and heroically.

"Alright, Sonic!" Espio exclaimed as he cheered for him as well.

"Go get 'em, Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed as everybody continued cheering and whistling while Blaze just stood there.

Sonic continued growling just as the doors closed on him.

Sonic began sobbing and wailing knowing that he would be in very big trouble.

ToonBoyDan: "Well here's the next chapter where we'll find out about Trigor's secret so just read and review."

Chapter 7: Trigor's secret

Meanwhile that night 2 blue and red monsters named Jack and James were walking around the city looking for Trigor.

"Trigor!" Jack called out to him.

"Where the heck is he? Trigor!" Jack called out to him again as James smacked him on the back of his head.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing? there's a monster slayer out there, do you wanna be next?" James asked.

"Oh yeah right." Jack said as he began whispering loudly.

"Trigor!" Jack silently shouted as Henry rolled his eyes just as he and Jack continued looking for Trigor.

Meanwhile Sonic was hiding in the bushes when the monsters were walking around.

Sonic sighed in relief.

"Whoa, that was close." Sonic said.

"Very close indeed." Trigor's voice said as Sonic looked up very slowly and saw that Trigor was right behind him looking down at him.

"Don't panic." Trigor said as Sonic smiled a bit and he was about to scream in fear, but Trigor covered his mouth and grabbed him.

"It's alright, we're safe and sound." Trigor said.

"Good grief, not you again." Sonic said while getting outta Trigor's grasp.

"Yeah right, AAAH! what the heck was that?" Trigor asked.

"Hey, what the heck is with you, dude?" Sonic asked as he was getting outta Trigor's grasp again.

Trigor shushed Sonic.

"He could be anywhere else." Trigor said.

"Who could it be?" Sonic asked.

"The monster slayer." Trigor said as Sonic got outta Trigor's grasp.

"There's no monster slayer out here." Sonic said as Trigor chuckled.

"Of course there is." Trigor said as Sonic mimicked Trigor's chuckle.

"No there's not, dude, trust me on this 1." Sonic said.

"Get a hold of yourself, dude, this is no time to go crazy!" Trigor exclaimed.

"No way, you're the 1 who's going crazy, crazy!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor sighed in relief.

"You're right, dude, I'm terribly sorry, I haven't been myself ever since the uh….the uh…..don't weep…." Trigor said tearfully as he collapsed on the flower bed weeping in anguish 'cause he would never forget about the incident when Vigor was murdered and he was never coming back home.

Sonic looked at Trigor in concern.

"No way, it's no big deal, just relax, dude." Sonic said as Trigor couldn't take it anymore.

"It's my entire fault, kind of, not really, but still, my own brother…." Trigor said tearfully.

"Look, you just need a little more time, dude and look, things are gonna work out." Sonic said.

"Do you really think so?" Trigor asked as he controlled himself.

"Yeah right, so look, I'm gonna take off and you can just go home, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright." Trigor said as he nodded his head.

"Hey good luck, dude." Sonic said as he began leaving, but Trigor grabbed him.

"Wait, stop, I didn't get your name." Trigor said.

"Sonic…" Sonic said as he introduced himself while trying to get outta Trigor's grasp 1ce again.

"I'm Trigor, hi there, wait 1 single minute, where do you live?" Trigor asked as Sonic got outta his grasp again.

"Trigor, where I come from, supersonic hedgehogs like me don't like getting grabbed by monsters." Sonic said.

"Sorry about that, Sonic." Trigor said.

"Now go home." Sonic said.

"But there's no home for me anymore, Sonic, don't you understand that?" Trigor asked.

"You're too big to be grabbing on me like that, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Take me home with you, Sonic you won't even notice I'm here. I'm like the invisible monster." Trigor said as he covered his eyes for a little while and he uncovered his eyes and stared at Sonic who was staring at him.

"Are you crazy, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"Please, Sonic, I'm begging you, don't leave me here alone." Trigor sobbed and begged as Sonic shushed him.

"Hey, put your hands on the wall where I can see them!" Alvin's voice exclaimed by the wall as Sonic and Trigor hid by the wall and Sonic shushed Trigor and began looking around until he saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"We got you!" Theodore exclaimed as Sonic sighed.

"Yo, Chipmunks, long time no see." Sonic said.

"Sonic….go for it!" the Chipmunks cheered in unison.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Check out my crazy burner." Simon said.

"Whoop, there it is." the Chipmunks said in unison as Sonic saw a picture of him riding on a giant monster.

"We hope you like it, Sonic." Theodore said.

"Wow, you guys really got some skills." Sonic said as he was very impressed with them.

"It's the wild style, dude." Alvin said.

"Hey, guys, what the heck did I tell you? you guys shouldn't be out here and besides it's not safe for the 3 of you to be out here all night long." Sonic said as he lightly pushed the Chipmunks away.

"It is now, Sonic, you're the monster slayer." Simon said.

"Monster slayer?" Trigor asked as he was a bit confused knowing that Sonic was a monster slayer.

"What the heck was that?" Theodore asked as Sonic coughed silently while covering Trigor.

"Sometimes I would be coughing for nothing, but look, I need you off those streets, seriously, get yourselves back home, I'll tell your caregivers that you're all doing crazy stuff." Sonic said as he watched the Chipmunks leave.

"See you later, Sonic!" Alvin exclaimed waving as he, Simon and Theodore left.

Sonic walked around back to the other corner where Trigor listened to the entire thing.

"Trigor, did you see what just happened here?" Sonic asked.

"I know, Sonic, they think you're the monster slayer, as if." Trigor said between chuckles as Sonic frowned at him.

"I don't usually appreciate your crazy tone actually." Sonic said as he began leaving and Trigor followed him.

"No, Sonic, wait up, I'm terribly sorry, seriously, I don't want you fed up with me and I definitely don't want you to….(Trigor Chuckled) slay me." Trigor said as he began laughing.

"Are you having such a good time, Trigor? are you enjoying yourself?" Sonic asked as Trigor continued laughing uncontrollably.

"Well for your information I'm the monster slayer, Sonic the monster slayer, that's what other people will be saying." Sonic said as he continued bowing down imagining that the other cartoon characters and video game characters continued cheering and whistling.

Trigor stopped laughing when he heard what Sonic just said.

"Wait, Sonic, you mean you…" Trigor said.

"Yeah, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"When the maple tree branch….." Trigor said as he gasped.

"Oh, Sonic you're a fibber." Trigor said.

"Hey come on, Trigor, I didn't fib, alright? alright, I fibbed, but it was a little fib, now come on, who's it gonna offend anyway? dude, I'm not explaining myself to you, you're on your own right now." Sonic said as he walked off.

"No problem, Sonic, and if the lord forbid, somebody should, I don't know find out the truth about the monster slayer on my way back…" Trigor said.

"You wouldn't, Trigor." Sonic said as he knew that Trigor would tell everybody the truth.

"Oh yes I would." Trigor said with a smirk.

Sonic didn't wanna be the laughing stock of the entire city and be a nobody again.

Sonic sighed and smiled while petting Trigor's head.

"Come here, Trigor, of course you can come with me, but you know that you're a monster, right? and I'm a monster slayer, so we can't be seen together forever, you got it?" Sonic asked.

"I got it, Sonic." Trigor said as he understood and followed Sonic to the city.

Meanwhile Sonic opened the sewer lid on the road checking to see if everybody was out there, but there was no sign of him or her out there.

"Alright, Trigor, follow my every single move and don't make 1 single sound." Sonic said.

"You got it, Sonic." Trigor said as he understood just as he heard his echo.

"Wow, an echo, echo!" Trigor exclaimed as he chuckled when he heard more of his echoes.

"Now batting for the Big Tough monsters…" Trigor said as Sonic hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow, it's not alright to hit." Trigor said.

Sonic removed the lid and climbed up on the road.

Trigor began climbing up, but without warning he was stuck due to his big monster body.

Sonic grabbed Trigor's hands and pulled him out, but suddenly they heard somebody speaking.

Sonic pulled Trigor outta the sewers and took cover by the building.

Sonic saw Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi walking around.

Sonic watched them walking around and signaled Trigor to follow him.

Sonic began doing some kung fu moves towards the mailbox and ran around towards the garage by the dragon wash.

Sonic pushed the red button to open the door for Trigor and he signaled him to come on.

Trigor smiled and began following Sonic's moves, but without warning he began tumbling towards trashcans and mailboxes making a lot of loud noises.

Trigor crashed into the dumpster and entered the garage.

Sonic had quite enough of it.

"Get your tail in here, Trigor!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Do you think anybody heard that, Sonic?" Trigor asked as he clonked his head on the door and came inside.

Sonic groaned, but he was hoping that nobody was awake.

"Hey, who the heck was that?" Crazy Chuck asked as he opened the door to his apartment.

"Hey, who the heck is out here?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"Hey, Crazy Chuck." Sonic said as Crazy Chuck smiled at him.

"Hey, I thought I heard something, Sonic, did you get that tiger?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"You got no idea, Crazy Chuck." Phineas said.

"Hey, that's great, well, I gotta go, my favorite television show's on." Crazy Chuck said as he closed the door and began watch television and Sonic heard him laughing uncontrollably inside his apartment and he came inside the garage and closed the door.

"Alright, Trigor, we're safe and sound from now on." Sonic said.

"Wow, hey, a bed." Trigor said as he came on the bed relaxing himself.

"Oh that's good, yeah, snuggly, buggly, wuggly." Trigor said as he cuddled Sonic and gave him a noogie.

"I like you, dude, you're my new close friend." Trigor said.

"Whoa, hang on, cut it out, you wanna be close friends? fine, but we gotta put down some rules, rule # 1: no snuggly, buggly, whatever that just was." Sonic said.

"You got it, Sonic, anything else?" Trigor asked.

"Rule # 2, and this is the most important rule, in the event that possibly you're starved to death….." Sonic said as Trigor cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, Sonic, I'm not gonna eat anybody, just in case if you didn't notice, I'm different from the other monsters, so let's put it this way and leave it that way, good night." Trigor said as he was a bit nervous 'cause he didn't wanna eat anybody like Sonic.

"Define the word 'different', Trigor." Sonic said.

"You'll laugh, Sonic." Trigor said as he turned over to the other side of the bed.

"I'm not gonna laugh, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Well that's what you always say, so then what happens later on? you laugh." Trigor said.

"Trigor, I give you my every single word." Sonic said as he held up his right hand promising that he wouldn't laugh.

Trigor sighed and sat right down on the bed.

"Alright, Sonic, I'll tell you, I'm…I'm a vegetarian monster." Trigor said as he covered his head with the green pillow ignoring the laughter from Sonic and he stared at him realizing that Sonic didn't laugh.

Sonic tried not to laugh.

"Hold it, Trigor, so that's it?" Sonic asked as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"What do you mean that's it, Sonic? you're the 1st supersonic hedgehog I ever told, I'm so tired of keeping it a secret and my Uncle Velgor, he'll never appreciate me for who I really am, what the heck is going on with me?" Trigor asked.

"Nothing's wrong with you, dude, I think all monsters should be just like you." Sonic said.

"Gosh, Sonic, that's nice of you to say." Trigor said.

"And quit blaming yourself for what happened, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Really, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"If you wanna blame anybody, Trigor, blame me, if I hadn't been there in the 1st place none of this would've happened." Sonic said as he walked away.

"Wow, if Uncle Velgor knew that, he would ice you for sure." Trigor said as Sonic stopped and turned himself around.

"Ice, what the heck is he, Trigor? the monster father or something?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right." Trigor said.

"What the heck do you mean yeah right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, Sonic, he is." Trigor said as Sonic's eyes and ears began twitching and Sonic gulped nervously in fear.

"Hey, Sonic, are you alright?" Trigor asked as Sonic didn't answer him.

Sonic was now terrified that if Velgor found out he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

ToonBoyDan "Good grief, it can't get any worse for Sonic, can it? here's where Amy finds Trigor in the dragon wash garage, so just read and review."

Chapter 8: Sonic is busted

Meanwhile back at Sonic's apartment Tails and Shadow were playing a video game on the plasma television screen when they saw Sonic getting eaten up by a monster in the video game and they were the only 1s who were inside while everybody left to get some rest.

"I told you, Shadow!" Tails exclaimed.

"I'm doing it, Tails." Shadow said.

"A, B, double C, Z, left, right, up and down." Tails said as he was helping Shadow out.

"Left and right, I got it." Shadow said as he and Tails continued playing their video game while Knuckles was on the blue wireless cell phone with a fed up look on his face.

"Oh yeah? well I got news for you, the monster slayer made me his manager, so I'm now what I like to call untouchable, do you hear me?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed as he entered the living room panicking in fear.

"Hey, Sonic." Tails and Shadow said in unison as they were still playing their favorite video game.

Sonic saw himself getting eaten up by a monster again.

"Oh hey, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Hey, here he is, my close friend the monster slayer, so now you gotta pay me protection." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, the deal is off, that monster I murdered was Velgor's nephew!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"I know, Sonic, isn't it great?" Knuckles asked.

"Well not if he finds out." Sonic said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Sonic? I got him on the cell phone right now." Knuckles said as Sonic gasped in fear knowing that Velgor had found out already.

"That's right, Velgor, I got the monster slayer right here in front of me." Knuckles said as Sonic told him to shut the heck up, but Knuckles nodded his head and gave him a big thumb up.

"And he's gonna slay you and all of your monsters." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, shut the heck up, shut the heck up." Sonic said in fear.

"Hey, that's great, I like it, shut the heck up, Velgor, shut the heck up!" Knuckles exclaimed as Sonic sighed knowing that he was in very big trouble.

"What the…..? dude, he wants to speak to you." Knuckles said.

"No way, Knuckles, I'm not here." Sonic said as he backed away.

"Yeah right, he's right over here." Knuckles said as he gave Sonic the blue cell phone.

Sonic took the blue cell phone from Knuckles.

"Hello….." Sonic said gently.

"Shut the heck up?! shut the heck up?! you don't tell me to shut the heck up, I tell you to shut the heck up!" Velgor shouted as he heard a beeping sound on the on line signal.

"Hello….." Velgor said.

"Hey, how the heck are you doing? let me have a good tasty pizza with everything on it, mushrooms, meatballs, green peppers….." Silver said as Velgor cut him off.

"Silver!" Velgor shouted.

"Oh hi there, boss, why the heck are you working in some pizza joint?" Silver asked.

"Get off the telephone!"Velgor shouted.

"But I'm starving." Silver said as he hung up.

Velgor sighed and continued from where he left off.

"My dudes are coming for you, monster slayer and they're gonna tear you apart arm from arm!" Velgor shouted as he hung up the wireless telephone.

Sonic slumped down on the futon knowing that he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

"Come on, Sonic, who's your dude? who takes good care of you? alright, dudes, the game's over, it's time to get busy." Knuckles said as he turned off their video game.

"Oh come on, Knuckles, I was winning!" Tails exclaimed as Shadow sighed just as he saw 2 scraps on the floor.

"Tails, weren't you suppose to pick those up from the disco dance party?" Shadow asked as he began picking them up and Tails stopped him.

"Hold it right there, Shadow, those 2 are mine." Tails said.

"Wait, what the crap?" Shadow asked.

"That's Henry and that's June, Henry's very crazy and June is the serious 1, but just get them together forever and hang on to your sides." Tails said as Shadow picked up the scraps and smirked.

"It was nice meeting both of you." Shadow said as he crumbled them up.

Tails gasped in shock.

"Shadow, you filthy murderer!" Tails exclaimed as he began chasing Shadow who was very ticked, but Knuckles grabbed both of them while leaving.

"Knuckles, you got it all wrong, dude!" Sonic exclaimed as he followed him.

"They're gonna write songs about you, Sonic." Knuckles said as the elevator doors closed right in front of Sonic.

"Knuckles, come on, dude!" Sonic exclaimed as he pushed the green button repeatedly.

"Maybe I can help you, Sonic." Blaze voice said as Sonic turned around and saw Blaze sitting on the futon and Sonic smiled at her.

"Hey, Blaze, what are you doing here? you just seem popping up outta places." Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic, you said for me to wait, so…(Blaze clapped her hands when the beautiful music began playing in the background and the lights came on) I was waiting." Blaze said as Sonic chuckled nervously just as the elevator doors opened up.

"Look, Blaze, I don't got enough time for the hand clapping make the lights go on music playing in the dark sort of thing." Sonic said.

"What are you terrified of, Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"Terrified? yeah right, Blaze, that's hilarious, I'm not terrified of anything, it's just that…Ohhhhhh.…" Sonic said as he relaxed while Blaze began massaging his shoulders.

"Oh, baby cakes, you're so tense." Blaze said as she continued massaging Sonic's shoulders.

"Yeah right, Blaze, I was so stressed out lately, you know, protecting the city, I do that all by myself and you know that it's just crazy." Sonic said.

"Well it's just too much, Sonic, it's piling up." Blaze said.

"Yeah right, you know what, Blaze? 1 thing above the other, actually, I was thinking about retiring." Sonic said as Blaze put Sonic against the big red lava lamp.

"You don't wanna do that, Sonic." Blaze said.

"I don't?" Sonic asked.

"You just worked your way to get above and you don't want to go back down there, do you?" Blaze asked.

"No way, Blaze, no I don't." Sonic said.

"You can just show them whose boss, Sonic, and those monsters can leave you alone." Blaze said.

"Yeah, Blaze, you're absolutely right." Sonic said as he began looking for Trigor.

"Trigor…" Sonic said as he left the apartment which was leaving Blaze smiling at him.

Meanwhile Sonic went back to the garage to speak with Trigor 'cause he got a plan so the other monsters wouldn't bother him again and he opened the door and looked for Trigor.

"Trigor, where the heck are you?" Sonic asked as he jumped nervously when he saw Amy staring at him.

"Hi there, Sonic." Amy said.

"Amy, what the heck are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"What, Sonic? did you forget something?" Amy asked as Sonic looked around.

"Well maybe you forgot….your monster!" Amy exclaimed angrily as Trigor continued sipping his blueberry banana milkshake when he saw Sonic.

"Hi there, Sonic." Trigor said.

"Uh…monster, run for your entire life, Amy, I'll cover you, hurry, before it's too late, go on without me!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh, quit it, Sonic, your pet monster here told me everything." Amy said angrily.

"Good grief, Trigor, why the heck would you do that?" Sonic asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"I don't know, Sonic, I like her." Trigor said.

"Thanks, I like you too." Amy said as she smiled, but it didn't last forever when she got fed up with Sonic.

"Sonic, what the heck were you thinking? bringing him in here?" Amy asked angrily.

"No, Amy, I'm still working out the kinks." Sonic said.

"Kinks? you fibbed, Sonic, everybody thinks you slayed the monster!" Amy shouted angrily.

"Who the heck am I to tell them that they're wrong, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"How could you fib in front of me, Sonic?! me!" Amy shouted angrily.

"Don't take it personally, Amy, come on, I fibbed in front of everybody!" Sonic exclaimed in fear as Amy looked a bit hurt that Sonic….not only fibbed in front of her, but he fibbed in front of everybody.

"Alright, Amy, look, I'm terribly sorry, I totally betrayed you, but listen, I got 1 little problem that I need to take care of." Sonic said.

"And what's that, Sonic?" Amy asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"Monsters are coming to get me!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"And they should, I mean, what did you expect? you would take credit for murdering a monster and everything would be fine for the rest of your entire life?" Amy asked angrily.

"Uh…..yeah right, but, hey, don't you worry about it, me and Trigor got it and we're gonna fix it." Sonic said.

"Whoa, wait a minute, I don't want any part of this." Trigor said.

"Too late now, vegetarian monster, they're looking for you too." Sonic said.

"Point taken, so what's the plan?" Trigor asked.

"Well, this is what we're gonna do." Sonic said as he began making his plan.

"Alright, here's the plan: Sonic, you tell the truth and you, go back home." Amy said angrily as Trigor and Sonic looked at her and at 1 another 'til they began laughing.

Sonic continued just as he held up the brush full of red paint.

"Alright, Trigor, look, this is what we're gonna do, we're gonna paint you up all bloody, a great big mess, right? then you're gonna run out there and meet the other monsters right before they get here and you're gonna say 'Stop, don't do that, don't go any further, that monster slayer's crazy, dude, he beat me senseless, he's a stone cold murderer, dude!' then you could tell them I'm big and tough and tell them I'm very handsome, throw that in and say I'm the coolest." Sonic said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"You're going way too far, Sonic." Amy said.

"Well, actually, he hasn't gone very far enough." Trigor said as he was looking out the window.

"Exactly, Trigor….what did you say?" Sonic asked.

"You need to slay a monster and I need to disappear, so here's what we're gonna do." Trigor said as Sonic began listening for what Trigor's plan was.

ToonBoyDan: "Well we hope that you stay tuned for the 1st fight so just read and review."

Chapter 9: Pretending to fight

Meanwhile back at the city Scarlet Garcia was on film, but she looked a bit frightened.

"This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live, we just confirmed reports of a….." Scarlet Garcia said as Vector ran around screaming in fear.

"Monster!" Vector exclaimed in fear as he and the others ran around past Scarlet Garcia screaming in fear.

Trigor ran around in the city just as everybody continued screaming and running around and taking cover and he pretended that he was gonna attack everybody which was a part of the plan from last night.

"Look, it's the monster slayer!" Scarlet Garcia exclaimed as the camera woman used the television camera and saw Sonic.

Sonic stood right on the Mystery Machine wearing a black cape and it was time to take on the monster.

Sonic turned himself around and posed as an action hero, but the strong wind blew the black cape and covered him.

Sonic removed the black cape and chuckled.

Sonic shouted and ran around supersonic fast holding out his right fist just as Trigor ran around near the road and towards him growling and they kept going towards 1 another until Sonic punched Trigor's right eye which was sending him crashing through the billboard.

"Holy shrimp boat, did we get that?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

Meanwhile at the dragon wash Amy was writing on the papers just as Espio was right by her desk seeing Sonic on television.

"Hey, Amy, Sonic is on television." Espio said as Amy turned herself around and saw Sonic showing off.

Amy rolled her eyes and continued doing her work while the crew joined up watching Sonic.

Meanwhile back at the city Trigor and Sonic hid by the stone wall just as Trigor cringed in pain and held his right eye due to the punch Sonic gave him.

"Do you hear that, Trigor? they're going crazy, dude, they like us." Sonic said.

"They like you, but they hate me, can we switch sides? I can be the supersonic hedgehog slayer and they'll never see it coming." Trigor said.

"Come on, Trigor, you sell this, you'll never need to go back home again, you can just begin a new life, now give me a growl." Sonic said.

"Alright, Sonic." Trigor said as he began purring just as Sonic sighed.

Trigor cleared his throat and growled real loud right near Sonic's face and that growl got everybody's attention right by the building.

Trigor stopped growling.

"Like that, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"That was very good, Trigor, let's go." Sonic said as they continued where they left off just as Sonic ran around supersonic fast and Trigor was chasing him passing Scarlet Garcia.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash everybody continued watching the fight scene while Knuckles was on the cell phone speaking to Velgor.

"Is that all you got? do you understand how big my client is? turn on your television screen." Knuckles said.

Meanwhile back at the fight scene Trigor ran around closely towards Sonic chomping his teeth to catch him.

"Trigor, Trigor, Trigor!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor caught him in his mouth and everybody including Amy gasped back at the dragon wash.

"Turn off your television screen, turn off your television screen." Knuckles said on the cell phone.

Meanwhile back at the city everybody stared at Trigor, but they took cover quickly when Trigor turned himself around and Trigor was looking for Sonic.

"Don't swallow me." Sonic said from inside Trigor's mouth.

"Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"No, Trigor, it's Mr. Skullhead, off course it's me, why did you do that?" Sonic asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sonic." Trigor said as he put his hands to his nose and was about to begin sneezing.

"No, Trigor, 'sorry' is when you step on somebody's foot at the movie theater, 'sorry' is when you say 'when's the baby boy or girl due?' and it turns out the person's just the way she is and this is just as far away from 'sorry' just as you could possibly get." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I think I'm gonna sneeze." Trigor said as he was about to begin sneezing.

"No, Trigor, just open up very nice and easy." Sonic said as Trigor began opening his mouth very nice and easy just as Sonic strained and everybody including Alvin, Simon and Theodore watched hoping that it was Sonic and suddenly Sonic opened Trigor's mouth just as everybody cheered and flashed the cameras.

"Are you dudes not entertained? you couldn't possibly handle the truth, you got me at the power of kung fu!" Sonic exclaimed.

Amy looked a bit confused when she saw Sonic on the television screen and she shook her head while Knuckles was on the cell phone.

"Turn your television screen back on, what the heck are you doing turning your television screen off?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic began riding Trigor like a rodeo cowboy while everybody continued cheering and whistling.

Meanwhile Silver and the other monsters ran around towards the city by the order of Velgor.

Sonic began using Trigor as a barrel just as Trigor began getting very ill.

Silver and the others continued looking for Sonic to settle the final score with him.

"This city is very big, how are we supposed to find the monster slayer around here?" Silver asked as he and the other monsters heard Trigor wailing from very far away just as Trigor was thrown around.

Trigor fell over on the wooden bridge while Sonic flexed his muscles, but it didn't last forever when he saw Silver and the other monsters.

Silver watched Sonic finding out if he was really great and Sonic knew this was the time for the big finale.

Sonic pulled Trigor's red and blue tail just as Trigor pretended to struggle in pain.

"This is it, Trigor, the big finish, just like we practiced." Sonic said.

"The spinning monster?" Trigor asked while grinning.

"Yep, the spinning monster." Sonic said as he began picking Trigor up, but he was a bit too heavy for him.

"A little bit of help here, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry, Sonic." Trigor said as Sonic managed to lift Trigor up and spun him around for the big finish and he grabbed his red and blue tail and spun him around faster until he threw him around and Trigor screamed in fear just as he got thrown around and without warning he smashed into the screen of the building and began falling over to his near death experience.

Trigor continued screaming just as Sonic watched him.

"Curse you, monster slayer!" Trigor exclaimed as he wailed while falling over into the dark pit.

Trigor continued falling over until he came over to the other side and continued wailing and he began wailing silently and made a great big crashing sound.

Meanwhile back above Sonic sighed and came right on the Mystery Machine just as the light bulbs came outta the screen due to the crash.

"Yeah right, and you tell Velgor that I don't ever wanna see another monster on this city again, ever!" Sonic exclaimed as Silver and the other monsters retreated back to the caverns.

"Remember this name: Sonic the monster slayer!" Sonic exclaimed.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash the entire crowd cheered and whistled just as Knuckles cheered for Sonic himself.

"You see that? you see that?" Knuckles asked as Trigor went over to the secret pit finally finished with the job.

Meanwhile back above everybody continued cheering for Sonic's victory.

Blaze was in the crowd and she was very proud that Sonic had won so she walked around towards him and was gonna do something to him.

Blaze continued showing off right in front of the camera just as Blaze came by and she grabbed Sonic by touching him.

"Whoa, hey, Blaze…" Sonic said as he was interrupted when Blaze began kissing him.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash Amy smiled at Knuckles.

Knuckles smiled back at her and watched the television screen, but he quit smiling and everybody quit cheering and whistling.

Amy looked a bit confused and watched the television screen and what she saw made her gasp in shock 'cause she saw Sonic being kissed by Blaze.

"It seems the monster slayer not only conquered a few monsters today, but maybe a few hearts and souls? has the city's most awesome supersonic hedgehog ever been snapped up? I'm Scarlet Garcia here live watching the monster slayer getting kissed." Scarlet Garcia said as Amy was feeling very devastated just as she left her desk and Knuckles watched her leave knowing that she liked Sonic and it looked like Amy's heart was now broken and shattered.

ToonBoyDan: Good idea: Trigor beginning a new life

Bad idea: Amy being devastated 'cause Blaze is kissing Sonic and everything's not going very well so just read and review.

Chapter 10: Blaze left alone

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash Amy was reading the newspaper starting at the photograph of Sonic getting kissed by Blaze and she was fed up and devastated from what she just saw while Trigor was behind the curtain and he was gonna dress up as something else.

"Hey, Amy, can you give me the pink and yellow and 1s?" Trigor asked as Amy gave him the 2 cans of pink and yellow paint and she continued reading the newspaper.

"Thanks, Amy." Trigor said as Sonic came inside laughing.

"Look who just stepped in the room." Sonic said as he continued laughing just as Amy continued reading and she wasn't smiling at him.

"Yeah right." Trigor said.

"Sonic and Trigor, what a team, dude, give me that, give me some 5." Sonic said.

"High 5, low 5." Trigor said as he high 5d and low 5d with Sonic.

"Did you see me? I was all like….. (Sonic began making Kung Fu sounds) I was crazy." Sonic said.

"When you punched me, the entire crowd was…aahh!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Yeah right, they ate it up and it was like a Sonic explosion."

"How great was I, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"Oh, Trigor, you were the bomb." Sonic said.

"Thanks, Sonic, and hey, you, I was your great big finish on the news, great kiss, lover boy." Trigor said.

"Whoa, dude, that's privacy." Sonic said.

"Privacy? Sonic, the entire city saw you do it!" Amy exclaimed angrily as Sonic held her right hand, but she swiped her right hand away from him.

"Hey, somebody's in a very bad mood, come on, Amy, let me see that smiling face, show me that smiling face." Sonic said as he put both of his fingers between Amy's mouth by making her smile at him.

"Knock it off, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily as she pushed his arms away.

"What's gotten into you, Amy?" Sonic asked looking a bit confused.

"Me?! I swear, Sonic, sometimes I wanna take your big crazy head and just….." Amy said angrily as she punched her right hand real fast.

"Amy, what the heck is your problem?" Sonic asked.

"Problem? there's no problem, Sonic, I don't got a problem, Blaze is the only 1 with the problem." Amy said angrily.

"Hey, you guys….." Trigor said.

"Well, Amy, what do you got against Blaze?" Sonic asked in concern.

"Not my mouth, that's for sure." Amy said angrily as Trigor began cringing.

"What's going on around here?" Sonic asked as he was not knowing what Amy was speaking about.

"I'm gonna stay outta this 1." Trigor said as he hid behind the curtain.

"Why would you even care about Blaze anyway, Amy?" Sonic asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"I don't, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"You don't Amy?" Sonic asked.

"No way!" Amy shouted angrily.

"No way what, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"You guys wanna…" Trigor said as Sonic and Amy cut him off.

"No way!" Sonic and Amy shouted angrily in unison as it was making Trigor back away.

"Just tell me, Sonic, 'cause I'm curious, why the heck do you think she's interested in you? do you even think for 1 single minute that she would even like you if you weren't the richest and greatest monster slayer?" Amy asked angrily.

"Please don't fight and argue." Trigor said as Amy ignored him.

"Are you blind, Sonic?" Amy asked angrily.

"Well, Amy, at least she treats me like I'm somebody!" Sonic exclaimed angrily.

"Well, Sonic, would she like you if you were a nobody?!" Amy asked angrily.

"Nobody would like me if I was a nobody!" Sonic exclaimed angrily.

"I did, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily as she walked away from him.

Sonic was very shocked from what she just said and he stared at her and he just found out that she liked him this entire time and Amy continued looking very devastated and upset.

"Before the cash and before the fortunes and before the fib, to me you were a somebody, Sonic, but now you're nothing, but a fraud, a sham, a con and you're such a joker." Amy said angrily and devastatingly as Sonic just stared at her looking a bit upset ever since she admitted that she liked him.

"Here I am, ta-da, (singsong voice) I'm Lucky, the dragon washing pink and yellow monster." Trigor/Lucky said as he smiled at them, but his smiling face faded when he saw Sonic and Amy staring at 1 another terribly devastated and upset.

Amy sighed devastatingly and walked away from him.

"Amy…" Sonic said as he tried to say something to her.

"No, Sonic, just forget about it, just go already, 'cause I'm tired of hearing how everything you had in your entire life wasn't good enough, including me." Amy said angrily as Sonic tried to explain, but he was crushed and he began leaving the dragon wash garage devastatingly.

Amy watched him leave and began shedding tear drops.

"Amy?" Trigor/Lucky asked.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, go back and do it again." Amy said as Trigor/Lucky looked devastatingly at her knowing that she was in tear drops and he got rid of the tear drops.

"Hey come on, Amy, It'll be alright." Trigor/Lucky said as Amy smiled at him.

Meanwhile Sonic just closed the door of the garage and walked away from the dragon wash and he was still devastated and upset that Amy liked him all the time and he didn't know that after she confessed to him and he walked around in the city staring at the billboards of his fortunes, but he wasn't proud and cheerful about it.

"You couldn't possibly handle the truth, you got monster breath!" Sonic exclaimed on the television screen as Sonic sighed devastatingly and continued walking around and all he wanted was to become a somebody, but what about Amy? Sonic stared at another video of him drinking a diet root beer and he walked away from the city.

Later that night he saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore playing with the fire hydrant and cheering for Sonic and saw Madame Foster shouting at them and telling them to go home and get some shut eye.

Sonic chuckled a bit just as he saw them messing with Crazy Chuck who just woke up.

Sonic chuckled silently until he saw his new home that made him terribly upset and devastated.

Meanwhile at Sonic's penthouse Sonic entered the living room where Knuckles and the others were disco dancing, but he wasn't in the mood for that.

Sonic passed by not paying any attention to them.

Meanwhile Blaze who was sitting right next to Bonnie saw Sonic going over to the balcony and she was a bit concerned about him.

Sonic went outside and looked at the beautiful viewing and was still not proud and cheerful about it.

"Preparation S slays splitting headaches like Sonic slays monsters, oh, hey, Sonic." Chris said as Sonic waved at him just as Chris walked away and he sighed devastatingly while Blaze stood by the door.

"Amy's right, I am such a joker." Sonic said devastatingly as Blaze rolled her eyes, but smiled at him.

"Hey, Monster slayer, why are you out here? all of your close friends are inside." Blaze asked.

"Not all of my close friends." Sonic said.

"You mean that pink hedgehog girl at the dragon wash? forget about her, Sonic, she's a nobody." Blaze said as Sonic walked away from her.

"No, Blaze, I'm the nobody." Sonic said devastatingly as Blaze chuckled.

"Oh let me guess, Sonic, she told you that she likes you, is that it? well it's not like you're feeling the same way about her." Blaze said as she continued chuckling and what Blaze said was true Sonic was feeling the same way about Amy so he smiled at her.

"You know what, Blaze? I don't think it's gonna work out." Sonic said as he backed away.

"Wait, Sonic, are you leaving me alone?" Blaze asked as Sonic sighed and nodded, but he yelped in shock when he saw Blaze getting ticked off.

"Let me explain something to you, Sonic." Blaze said.

Meanwhile back inside Knuckles continued disco dancing with Vector until he and the others stopped and saw Blaze tapping Sonic against the glass door a couple of times and the door didn't even shatter.

"We're gonna disco like it's a disco party." Knuckles said.

"Oh, true love!" Knuckles exclaimed as he laughed along with the others.

Blaze tossed Sonic right against the wall 1 more time and walked away from Sonic who slid down the glass door.

ToonBoyDan: "Well bad luck for Blaze and we hope Sonic finds Amy in the nick of time so just read and review."

Chapter 11: Amy kidnapped

Meanwhile 1 morning Sonic just bought everything for Amy and this was his chance that he was gonna tell Amy that he likes her and he ran around towards the dragon Wash where Trigor/Lucky was working 'til he saw Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic." Trigor/Lucky said

"I can't speak right now, Trigor, I gotta find Amy, I gotta tell her I like her!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor/Lucky grinned and followed him just as everybody cheered for him.

"Way to go, Sonic!" Vector cheered.

Meanwhile at the office Tails and Shadow were now in charge of answering the wireless telephone, but they weren't doing very well.

"Hello, dragon wash…" Tails said as Shadow grabbed the red wireless telephone.

"Give me the telephone, Tails, we get a dragon of a wash…" Shadow said.

"Give me the telephone!" Tails exclaimed as he grabbed the wireless telephone from Shadow's right hand.

"And the price is…..very low, considering great washes." Tails said.

"How many times do I need to tell you guys? it's 'gosh!' you get a dragon of a wash and the price oh my gosh!" Knuckles exclaimed angrily as Shadow answered the wireless telephone.

"Dragon wash….." Shadow said.

"Rhymes with gosh…." Tails said as he and Shadow both laughed in unison.

Knuckles groaned in an appalled manner.

"Give me that, get outta here, both of you, go be crazy someplace else!" Knuckles exclaimed angrily

"Knuckles, where's Amy?" Sonic asked.

"You tell me, dude." Knuckles said as he answered the wireless telephone.

"Dragon wash, you get a dragon of a…..…oh, Sonic, it's for you." Knuckles said as he gave Sonic the wireless telephone.

Sonic gave the stuff to Trigor/Lucky and answered the wireless telephone.

"Hello?" Sonic asked…

"Is this the monster slayer?" Silver's asked.

"Of course it is." Sonic said.

"It's Silver the Hedgehog….I mean, just forget about it, now you follow those instructions to a lot of fibs, alright? file cabinet, middle door, there's a package in here, so get it." Silver said as Sonic opened the package until he saw what was inside of it and it was Amy's dark pink chaos emerald.

"That's right, tough dude, we got your gal, now there's gonna be a sit down in 1 single minute." Silver said.

"Well, who is it?" Trigor/Lucky asked as Sonic shushed him.

"Be there, Sonic, if you don't wanna see her asleep with the cartoon characters and video game characters known as the deceased 1s, now nod your head that you understand." Silver said as Sonic nodded his head.

"Now, Sonic, tell me if you nodded your head." Silver said.

"I nodded my head." Sonic said as he hung up the wireless telephone in concern.

"They got Amy and they wanna have a sit down, but I never meant for anybody to get left behind especially not Amy, this is my entire fault." Sonic said.

"That's 1 classic move, I saw her 100 times." Knuckles said.

"They just take the thing you like the most and they use it against you." Trigor/Lucky said as Sonic got no other choice that he was gonna rescue Amy from Velgor's clutches.

"Look, you guys, we gotta go over to that sit down and we gotta rescue her." Sonic said.

"Whoa, look, Sonic, I wanna rescue Amy too, but I can't just go in there and say 'Hi there, Uncle Velgor, I'm a pink and yellow monster'." Trigor/Lucky said.

"Trigor?" Knuckles asked.

"And my close friend the monster slayer is a fraud." Trigor/Lucky said.

"A fraud?! Knuckles exclaimed.

"Come on, you guys, we're gonna need a better plan than that." Trigor/Lucky said as Knuckles chuckled.

"This is a joke right, dude? 'cause you know I told Velgor….." Knuckles said as he stopped and remembered what he said to Velgor back then.

Flashback…

"Shut the heck up, Velgor, shut the heck up!" Knuckles exclaimed as Velgor growled angrily on the wireless telephone.

End of flashback…

Knuckles panicked in fear knowing that he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

"Tell me you didn't make it up, dude, tell me that's not Trigor, tell me you're a real monster slayer, please!" Knuckles exclaimed in fear.

"I'm terribly sorry, Knuckles, but I'm not, but the monsters don't know about it." Sonic said as Knuckles now knew that Sonic wasn't the monster slayer, the other monsters and Velgor didn't know about it either.

Sonic was still gonna rescue Amy no matter what he was gonna do.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, it looks like Sonic is gonna have a challenge with Velgor, the monster boss, so just read and review."

Chapter 12: The Sit-down Showdown

Meanwhile Sonic, Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky were all sitting down while everybody stood right behind them.

Sonic and Trigor/Lucky were a bit nervous, but not as nervous as the other monsters were and they still didn't know that Sonic was a fraud.

Sonic reached for a spork and the monsters on the other side flinched nervously.

Sonic reached for a kitchen brush and the monsters on the other side flinched as well.

Sonic smirked deciding to have a bit of fun with this so he turned over to his other side and growled which was making the monsters gasp in shock and James fainted in fear.

Sonic and Trigor/Lucky chuckled.

"Will you guys quit joking around? There's a big 1, we're doomed, we're doomed." Knuckles said in fear.

"Thanks, Knuckles, thanks, and my dude, Knuckles just begged me not to murderize all of you up in here, now I might listen to him, but then again I might not, and that depends on the individual behavior of all of the individuals in here individually, isn't that that right?" Sonic asked.

"Look, Gary, that dude's got pink and yellow monster muscle." Jack said.

"My Uncle Growly got whacked by 1 of those that evening." Gary said.

"Now which 1 of you monsters called this meeting?" Sonic said.

"That'll be me." Velgor's voice said as Sonic and the others turned themselves around and saw him.

"So, this is the monster Slayer, I was expecting to meet you, I just feel like we're practically close family, you know that? hilarious, isn't it? I brought my nephews into the world full of love and care and you took them out, do you know who I am? do you know who I am? I'm Velgor, the boss of the monsters." Velgor said.

"Hey, boss, I saved you a seat." Silver said as Velgor took his place at the end of the table just he continued when a familiar dish with a red cover on it was brought over to him.

"I was running this entire city ever since before you were born, and if you thought a dude like me can't get to a dude like you….well, guess what? you thought wrong." Velgor said as he lifted the red cover to reveal Amy all tied up with blue duct tape around her mouth and when she saw Sonic she stared at him.

"Dude, you're the 1 who's wrong, I hardly even know that gal, what's your name again, ma'am?" Sonic asked as Amy continued mumbling.

"Oh yeah? well I think he's bluffing." Blaze's voice said.

Blaze had appeared right next to Velgor and all of the monsters were checking her out.

"Dude, if I wasn't married." James said as he saw Blaze.

"How are you doing, beautiful gal?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"Blaze, we meet again." Sonic said.

"You know, monster slayer, there's only 1 thing I like better than cash, a lot of revenge." Blaze said as Jack sighed.

"I think I'm secretly in love….." Jack said.

"Your monster slaying days are over, and there's nothing you can do about it." Velgor said as Sonic began chuckling and the others looked a bit confused 'til Sonic gestured for them to chuckle as well and they did even if it was a bit nervously as did Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky and Silver 'til Velgor whacked him.

"What's hilarious?" Velgor asked.

"You got nothing, nothing, Lucky, take her out." Sonic said as Trigor/Lucky did as he was told to do by picking up Amy in his mouth and returned back to his place right next to Sonic.

Sonic jumped on the table and began beat boxing to the 'Indiana Jones' theme tune doing a disco dance right before he decided to gloat.

"Alright, new rules, nobody, I repeat, nobody makes 1 single move without my alright." Sonic said as he didn't notice that Trigor/Lucky was holding his nose and was preparing to sneeze and the other monsters noticed him.

"What'd he do? I can't see it." James said as Sonic didn't hear him just as he continued gloating.

"I'm on the Panama Canal, dude." Sonic said as he continued to gloating.

"From now on, everything goes right through me, but if you lose a baby tooth, you don't grow another 1 back without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright…" Gary said nervously.

"If you begin sneezing, you don't wipe that green snot without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright…." James said as he was also very nervous.

"And you don't say 'alright' without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked as Jack groaned and fainted in fear.

"Alright, thanks for coming, we gotta go." Knuckles said as Sonic ignored him.

"1 more thing, what's with all of you living in the life boat?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic….." Knuckles said nervously.

"You dudes are supposed to be the mob, get yourselves a real hide out." Sonic said.

"Sonic…" Trigor/Lucky said as he was still holding his nose.

"And take 1 good look, Velgor, it's over, you're old school…" Sonic said.

"Sonic!" Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky exclaimed.

"What, you guys?" Sonic asked as he turned himself around to see Trigor/Lucky sneeze out not only Amy, but a few other things he could've eaten as well 'cause monsters tend to eat other things than meat products.

Another monster looked at the license plate starvingly and stuffed it right into his mouth.

"The terror, the terror!" Trigor/Lucky exclaimed in terror as he coughed loudly and a red blue striped beach ball came right outta his mouth and Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Uh…...excuse me for 1 single minute." Sonic said he untied Amy and removed the blue duct tape from her mouth.

"Amy, are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"No, Sonic, I'm not alright, he almost tried to eat me!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"I couldn't take it anymore, the taste was making me sneeze." Trigor/Lucky said as Velgor stared at him.

"Trigor? is that really you?" Velgor asked as he made his way over to Trigor/Lucky and hugged him.

"You're alive? I thought I lost you." Velgor said as he noticed what Trigor was wearing.

"What the heck are you wearing? what the heck is that?" Velgor asked as Trigor sighed and wiped his face off and all of the monsters gasped in amazement.

"Hey, boss, it's Trigor, he was wearing a disguise so we wouldn't recognize him, but now he's not wearing a disguise so we do recognize him." Silver said.

"Hi there, Uncle Velgor…" Trigor said nervously knowing that he was busted for the rest of his entire life.

"Are you kidding me, Trigor? are you kidding me? are you outta your mind? do you got any idea how this really looks?" Velgor asked.

"Dude, this is the greatest sit down I have ever been to." James whispered to Jack who nodded his head in agreement.

"What the heck are you doing with this blue supersonic hedgehog? he took out your own flesh and blood, Vigor." Velgor said.

"But, Uncle Velgor, just listen…" Trigor said.

"But nothing, Trigor, you never take sides against the entire family, ever." Velgor said.

"Hey, Velgor, sir, it's not his entire fault, this is between me and you." Sonic said.

"What the heck did I ever do to you? you took Vigor away and you turned Trigor into a pink and yellow monster, I'm gonna get you!" Velgor shouted angrily as Amy screamed in fear knowing what Velgor was about to do to Sonic.

"Sonic, watch out!" Amy exclaimed in fear.

"Sonic, run away, run away for your entire life!" Trigor exclaimed as Sonic didn't need 1 2nd invite just as he turned himself around and made a run for it with Velgor who was right behind him.

Knuckles and Trigor hurried off after him.

Sonic crawled through a tunnel in the mansion that lead to outside that was a bit too little for Velgor and unfortunately for Sonic the monster was stuck in the tunnel

"You're gonna regret the day you became the monster slayer!" Velgor shouted as Sonic continued running away from him.

"Well look who's stuck in the tunnel, you're still starving, big dude? well say 'hello' to my little friends." Timothy said as he turned himself around and sounded like a bugle and the other turkeys came outta nowhere and began attacking Velgor and they all clamped on his head which was making Velgor more fed up and Velgor angrily snapped at them which was making them scatter and he continued chasing Sonic.

Velgor was getting so close and was about to attack Sonic when he and Sonic suddenly saw Crazy Chuck with a crazy smiling face even crazier than the look in his eyes along with Alvin, Simon and Theodore following him.

"Look out, another big 1!" Crazy Chuck exclaimed as Velgor got up looking even more fed up which was making the Chipmunks and Crazy Chuck very nervous.

"Run away for your entire life!" Crazy Chuck and the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they turned themselves around and ran around for the hills being followed by Sonic who was luring Velgor to the dragon wash.

Tails and Shadow were seen at the wireless telephone, trying to get the saying right.

"Try it again, Tails." Shadow said.

"Dragon wash, you get a dragon of a wash and the price…oh my gosh!" Tails screamed in fear as Velgor came running around towards them.

"Well, Tails, you got it right." Shadow said as he freaked out as well.

"Everybody clear the way!" Tails exclaimed in fear.

"Come on, Velgor, it's time to clean up your performance." Sonic said.

"Uncle Velgor, leave him alone!" Trigor exclaimed as Sonic got to the tower where Speedy usually worked and activated the red bubbles and the red bubbles showered everywhere which was making it very hard for Velgor to see everything.

Amy who was standing near the red bubbles got trapped in 1 by accident.

Sonic could see a familiar silhouette of a monster and when the monster got closer to a clasp Sonic smacked the green button for it to come down and the clasp grabbed hold of the monster.

Sonic thinking he got a hold of Velgor got outta the tower and went over to the clasp.

"Alright, Velgor, the game's over." Sonic said as Trigor was in there instead of Velgor.

"Trigor? what the heck are you doing in there?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Sorry, Sonic…..." Trigor said.

"Where the heck is Velgor?" Sonic asked as Velgor suddenly popped up outta places behind him.

Sonic realized it without seeing the terrified looks on his face.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" Sonic asked nervously as he turned himself around.

"You're mine right now!" Velgor exclaimed as Sonic screamed in fear just as he dodged Velgor and the chase continued.

"Let's finish this, monster slayer." Velgor said as Sonic quickly gave the go ahead sign to Omega just as he had lured Velgor to another clasp.

"Oh we're about to, Velgor." Sonic said as Omega smacked the green button and the clasp grabbed Velgor.

A red toothbrush popped out and brushed Velgor's teeth and it sprayed water right into his mouth and he spit it out and Jerry walked around over and put another air freshener on his monster tooth.

"Thanks for coming to dragon wash." Jerry said as he stared off into space again.

"Alright, somebody needs to get me outta the red bubble, right now." Amy said as Sonic popped the red bubble and caught her safely in his arms.

Sonic and Amy stared at 1 another until Scarlet Garcia lightly pushed her outta the way.

"The monster slayer does it again…" Scarlet Garcia said.

"Hey, no fair!" Amy exclaimed.

"This time luring 2 monsters into his death trap of hygiene, Sonic, you're the somebody everybody wants to be, above the character chart, tell our television cameras how it always feels just to be you." Scarlet Garcia said as Amy sighed devastatingly right before she turned herself around and walked away which Sonic had noticed.

"Amy, wait!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic, get me outta here, quickly, I need a head start just to get as far away as possible." Trigor said.

"Just look at what you did to him." Velgor said angrily.

"It's just a misunderstanding." Sonic said as he was ignored by the others

"Sonic, over here!" Amy exclaimed as everybody began chanting in unison.

"Monster slayer, monster slayer!" the crowd exclaimed in unison as Sonic couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop, enough, I'm not a real monster slayer!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody gasped in shock.

"I fibbed…." Sonic said.

"What the heck?" Velgor said.

"And I'm not a real financial advisor…" Crazy Chuck said as he sobbed silently.

"Alright, it was a maple tree branch that murdered Vigor, I never got anything to do with it and neither did Trigor." Sonic said.

"Well, Trigor, if that was true, then why did you need to run away?" Velgor asked.

"Because you always wanted me to be like Vigor, I'll never be the monster you want me to be." Trigor said.

"What the heck is your problem, dude? so your nephew likes tomato pickle sandwiches, so his close friend's a blue supersonic hedgehog like me, so he likes to dress up like a pink and yellow monster, so what? everybody likes him just the way he is, why can't you? don't make the same mistake that I did, I didn't know what I had 'til I lost it." Sonic said as Velgor sighed.

"Can you get me outta this? so I can hug my nephew and tell him I'm terribly sorry?" Velgor asked as Sonic pushed the green button and the 2 monsters walked up to 1 another.

"Uncle Velgor…." Trigor said.

"Come here, you…." Velgor said while hugging Trigor.

"I like you, Trigor, no matter what you eat or how you dress up." Velgor said.

"Sonic?" Amy asked as Sonic walked around over to her.

"Amy? Amy, I wish I knew what I meant by then, I just mean, I wish you knew what I knew, I mean, right before this….." Sonic said.

"You're blowing it, dude!" Tails exclaimed.

"Mind your own business, it's just emotional and it's just pressure." Knuckles said.

"What I'm really saying is that I just…..I didn't need to be above the city, everything I wanted was right there in front of me this entire time." Sonic said

"But what about being a somebody, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I'm nobody without you, Amy, I'm terribly sorry I got you mixed up in this." Sonic said as Crazy Chuck made kissing sounds with his sock puppets.

"You're not helping, dude." Shadow said.

"Come here, Sonic, you big crazy head." Amy said as she and Sonic kissed 1 another in which Sonic had returned.

"I never told you guys about this, but you're the best dudes a red echidna like me could ever have, come on, Tails, Shadow, group hug!" Knuckles exclaimed as Tails and Shadow went in for a group hug just as Knuckles was offering when Tails' blue chaos emerald accidentally zapped Knuckles and Knuckles pulled away and began rubbing where he got zapped.

"Sorry, Knuckles." Tails said.

"Come on, Knuckles, try again, dude, don't sweat it." Shadow said.

"Forget about it, the minute's gone." Knuckles said as Sonic quit kissing Amy just as he turned over to Velgor.

"So, uh, Velgor, we're good, right? I mean, like, the city is safe? walk the streets, you know, without…aaah! you know…." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, we're good." Velgor said as everybody began cheering and whistling knowing that they wouldn't need to live in fear of the monsters again.

"Sonic, excuse me, you just lost everything you fibbed so hard to achieve, tell me, what's next for you?" Scarlet Garcia asked as Sonic smiled at her.

"I think I got a good idea, if my manager would allow it." Sonic said.

"Alright, so what's on your mind, Sonic?" Knuckles asked as Sonic just smiled and told him what the idea was.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like we're coming to the ending chapter where Sonic and the others are working at the dragon wash, so just read and review."

Chapter 15: The cheerful ending

Sonic was now in Knuckles' office putting up what looked like a photograph of his Uncle Trevor 'til Amy walked in through the door.

"Come on, everybody's waiting, Mr. Manager." Amy said as Sonic had asked for a partnership.

Knuckles had agreed with it 'cause he was a nice dude.

"Alright, Amy, I just gotta put the finishing touch on my new desk." Sonic said as he turned over to the photograph.

"I like you, Uncle Trevor…" Sonic said as he walked around over to where Knuckles was.

"Hey, Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, Sonic, let's see what you can do." Knuckles said.

"Alright, Knuckles, let's see what you can do." Sonic said as they both walked around outside.

"Knuckles and Sonic's dragon wash is now open for business!" Sonic exclaimed as the entire crowd cheered in unison.

"Yo, Tails, Shadow, let's get this disco party bumpin'!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yo, dudes, it's Tails and Shadow on the wheels of steel!" Tails exclaimed as everybody cheered and whistled right before he turned over to Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy.

"Yo, Sparkles, Bonnie, Daisy, Tiffany, how 'bout we have a bit of disco dance fun?" Sonic asked as Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy began singing 'Dragon Wash'.

Sparkles: (singing) you couldn't possibly be rich

Bonnie: (singing) but let me tell you it sure beats digging 1 single ditch

Daisy: (singing) there ain't no tellin' who you like to meet…

Sonic began doing some disco dance move.

"Don't try this at home, dudes!" Sonic exclaimed.

Tiffany: (singing) a television star or maybe a jewelry thief

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash (Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) at the dragon wash, yeah (Oh yeah!)

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) at the dragon wash (sing it with me now)….

Amy was at her desk when she heard Trigor's voice and she looked up and saw a lot of monsters with him.

"Hey, Amy….." Trigor's voice said.

"I'm terribly sorry Uncle Velgor and I are late, but we brought in some new customers." Trigor said.

"Hey, Amy, how ya doin'?" Silver asked.

"Wow, alright, you guys, come inside." Amy said as Trigor and the other monsters went inside and began disco dancing.

Sparkles: (singing) it's not the place to be if you're planning on being a super star

Bonnie: (singing) now let me tell you it's always awesome

Daisy: (singing) and the boss doesn't mind sometimes if you're jokin' around

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash

"No, Velgor, snap it, you're not snappin' it." Knuckles said.

"I'm snapping it, I'm snapping it." Velgor said.

"That's alright, a lot of cartoon and video game monsters can't do it." Knuckles said.

"Yo, dude…." Velgor said.

"Yo, dude, what's up?" Knuckles asked.

"Up with what?" Velgor asked looking a bit confused.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo…." Knuckles said.

"You say 'yo' 1 more time then I'm gonna 'yo' you." Velgor said.

"Sorry, dude." Knuckles said.

While the disco dance music was still playing in the background Sonic saw his close friend Trigor and a few other monsters disco dancing like disco dance stars while Timothy and the other turkeys disco danced as well and when they were finished they struck a pose.

"Alright, dude, I made you all sporty!" Alvin exclaimed as he, Simon and Theodore were giving paint jobs to the other monsters.

Some of them looked awesome, but James had been spray painted to look like a rock and roll singer.

"Hey, do you think this is hilarious? what the heck am I? a rock and roll singer to you?" James asked.

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash, workin' at the dragon wash yeah…

Just as Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy continued singing in unison some photographs of the characters appeared on the screen along with the names of their voice portrayers

Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Link (voices)

Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose (voice)

JimCummings as Velgor (voice)

Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat (voice)

Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna (voice)

Kate Higgins as Tails the 2 Tailed Fox (voice)

Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog (voice)

Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog (voice)

Karen Strassman as Scarlet Garcia (voice)

Josh Peck as Trigor (voice)

Jerry Trainor as Vigor (voice)

Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman (voice)

Justin Long as Alvin (Chipmunk voice)

Matthew Gray Gubler as Simon (Chipmunk voice)

Jesse McCartney as Theodore (Chipmunk voice)

Miranda Cosgrove as Sparkles the Ferret (speaking and singing voices)

Beatrice Miller as Bonnie the Coyote (speaking and singing voices)

Dakota Fanning as Daisy the Squirrel (speaking and singing voices)

Alyson Stoner as Tiffany the Turtle (speaking and singing voices)

Kyle Herbert as Big the Cat (voice)

Jerry Lobozo as Crazy Chuck (voice)

Suzanne Goldish as Chris Thorndyke (voice)

Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile (voice)

Troy Baker as Espio the Chameleon (voice)

Ice Cube as Jerry the Echidna (voice)

Wayne Knight as Dojo (voice)

and Candi Milo as Madame Foster (voice)

Just as the scene was drawing to a closing end Amy could be seen giving a lot of kisses to Sonic while everybody continued disco dancing and the Chao from the beginning of the story flew around by and winked at the crowd just as the entire scene went pitched black.

The entire scene switched back to Sonic's old penthouse and the elevator doors slid open and Blaze appeared unaware that Sonic wasn't living there anymore.

"Hello? hello, Sonic? listen, baby cakes, I know I was a bad gal, but come on, you gotta be extremely crazy not to take me back." Blaze said as Crazy Chuck popped up outta places with a daisy in his right hand.

"Did somebody say extremely crazy?" Crazy Chuck asked as he clapped his hands and the lights went off which was making the entire scene go dark.

ToonBoyDan: "And that's the end of '_Monster Tale_', we will now close this up and goodbye for now."

52


	6. Chapter 6: Sonic's fortune

_MONSTER TALE_

Character similarities

Oscar…..Sonic the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Games'_)

Don Lino…..Velgor (some monster boss character that we just made up)

Angie….Amy Rose ('_Sonic X' and 'Sonic Games_')

Lenny….Trigor (some nice gentle monster character that we just made up)

Lola…Blaze the Cat ('_Sonic X' _and_ 'Sonic Super Action Speed'_)

Sykes….Vector the Crocodile ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed'_)

Ernie…..Sonic the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed_')

Bernie. . . Shadow the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed_')

Frankie….Vigor (some tough monster character that we just made up)

Luca…Silver the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic_ _Games_')

Don Feinberg…..Dr. Eggman ('Sonic X' and 'Sonic Games')

Katie Current….Scarlet Garcia ('_Sonic X_')

The Shorties…..Alvin, Simon and Theodore ('Alvin and the Chipmunks the Computer Animated Cartoon Series')

Crazy Joe…Chuck Thorndyke ('_Sonic X_')

Chapter 1: Don't worry about 1 thing

There was a little Chao trapped in a cage and the Chao was now frightened that he was gonna be the dinner and unknown to him somebody was walking around just as the Chao gulped nervously in fright and suddenly the Chao screamed in fear just as it saw somebody coming right toward him just as it struggled to break outta the cage, but it had a weird feeling that somebody was right behind him and the Chao turned around and saw a red and blue monster with red and blue fur and light blue eyes.

"Hi there, I'm Trigor." Trigor said as he introduced himself to the Chao, but he fainted in fear.

"Oh, little buddy, did I frighten you? I'm terribly sorry, wake up, alright, don't worry about it, I'll get you outta here in a jiffy, just hang in there, little Chao." Trigor said.

"Hey, Trigor!" Vigor's voice shouted in the distance.

"Uh, I'm coming Vigor!" Trigor shouted back as he began releasing the Chao from the cage.

"Well move it, come on, Uncle Velgor's waiting!" Vigor shouted as Trigor opened the cage lid which was setting the Chao free at last.

"Alright, little buddy, you're free at last, now go, cry for freedom!" Trigor said as he began leaving just as he jumped when he saw another monster with green and red fur and yellow eyes and he was Trigor's brother, Vigor.

"Whoa, Vigor, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Trigor said.

"Trigor, what the heck are you doing?" Vigor asked.

"Well, Vigor, I was just picking you some daisies." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him on the head with his right hand.

"Hey, Mom and Dad said it's not alright to hit." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him again.

"Ow!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Mom and Dad aren't here anymore." Vigor said as he began humming the haunted mansion theme tune.

"Stop, stop, that theme tune's giving me the creeps." Trigor said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Vigor? it's our theme tune, deal with it." Vigor said as he and Trigor walked around back home to the mansion.

Meanwhile there was a very big city which nearly looked like a ghost town, but on the big screen of the building Scarlet Garcia answered some questions about the monsters.

"Are they gone? are they really gone? are you sure about it?" Scarlet Garcia asked as she smiled.

"Good morning, Station Square, I'm Scarlet Garcia, keeping it up, we just received official confirmation that the monsters are gone forever, I repeat: the monsters are gone forever." Scarlet Garcia said as everybody came outta nowhere and began doing their own business and everybody was hiding because the monsters like Trigor and Vigor could attack and murder anybody.

Don't worry about 1 thing

'cause every single thing is going to be alright

"Up next, a grown man tells us how he does it all, but 1st, over to Kent Brockman for the traffic report." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Thanks Scarlet, slight congestion here on the Interpol, there's an overturned frog, authorities are trying to calm him down." Kent Brockman said as he saw Apu and Ned Flanders trying to calm poor Mr. Skullhead down which was causing a traffic jam.

"Get out those cell phones and call in to the boss 'cause you're gonna be late."

"What the heck is taking so long?" Apu asked.

"I don't know, we seem to be in some sort of traffic jam." Ned Flanders said as he rolled his eyes and drove his blue sports car to someplace else and this was a very busy city with rush hour traffic and other people working and a few more.

In the bank Slinkman sat in the counter just as he showed Scoutmaster Lumpus the red gem.

"Yeah right, it's a fraud." Slinkman said as he stared at the fraud red gem.

"A fraud? but it took me forever to find it!" Scoutmaster Lumpus shouted angrily.

Don't worry about 1 thing

'cause every single thing is gonna be alright

Inside the Cartoon City Diner Big the cat stood by the counter waiting for some customers to show up, but nobody took 1 single step inside.

"That's it, Froggy, we give up." Big said.

"According to the latest danger Poll, the fear of monsters is at an all time, so join us tonight for an in depth report, how long must this entire city live under siege? is there no supersonic action hero around us? who can stop this monster menace?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

Meanwhile there was an awesome looking place and there was a blue supersonic hedgehog and he turned himself around and began introducing himself.

"Hi there, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, you might think you know, but you got no idea." Sonic said.

"Welcome to my crib, the good life the way the other part of me lives, check it out, dudes, I got my 30 inch plasma television screen with speaker surround sound, CD player, DVD player and Nintendo Wii hooked up and a track player for days when you're feeling just a little bit (beat boxes for a bit) old school, 'cause even a super star dude like me needs to have the basic necessities." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, like a lot of cash." Alvin said as he laughed along with his 2 brothers, Simon and Theodore and the entire place was just a billboard and Sonic didn't have any cash.

"Come on, Chipmunks, why are you always messing with my fantasy?" Sonic asked.

"'Cause you're so broke, your action figure's got no show biz." Simon said as Alvin and Theodore laughed in unison.

"That's hilarious." Sonic said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Sonic, over here, I gotta speak to you!" Crazy Chuck shouted by the dumpster.

"I'll be right there, hang on to those things." Sonic said as he handed the disco medallions to Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"Thanks, Sonic, you're the dude." Theodore said as Sonic walked around towards Crazy Chuck.

"Yo, Crazy Chuck, long time, no see." Sonic said.

"Now that you live in a penthouse, can I be your financial advisor?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"That's a billboard, Crazy Chuck." Sonic said.

"You live in a billboard? and they call me crazy." Crazy Chuck said as he laughed like crazy just as he held up a red umbrella and he began going up in the air which making Sonic freak out.

"Hey, Sonic, guess who came to visit." Alvin said as he just finished spray painting the entire wall and Sonic screamed in fear when he saw a picture of a big tough monster about to eat him alive.

"We got you!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison.

"No, boys, don't do that, shouldn't you be in school?" Sonic asked as he removed the spray paint.

"And shouldn't you be at work?" Theodore asked.

"Right back at me, right, little Mr. Smart Mouth? look, I'm on my way to the Dragon Wash, so stay outta trouble alright? and clean that stuff up." Sonic said.

"See you later!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they began cleaning off the spray paint and Sonic smiled just as he was on his way to work at the Dragon Wash.

"See you later, Sonic!" Crazy Chuck shouted as he was still hanging on to the red umbrella.

Sonic continued his way to work at the Dragon Wash which was owned by Knuckles and it was a wash for cartoon and video game dragons and Sonic continued his way saying 'hello there' to the hard workers.

"Hey, what's up, dudes? the blue supersonic hedgehog is in the house." Sonic said as he high-5d some of the hard workers while they began doing their work.

"Hey, Speedy, is it lunch time yet?" Phineas asked.

"But you just got here, Sonic." Speedy said.

"That's exactly my point." Sonic said.

Meanwhile Jerry who was listening to music by his ear phones was putting the 2 air fresheners on Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey, Jerry!" Sonic exclaimed as he shook his head knowing that Jerry didn't hear him and Sonic walked around past Cream, Daisy and Bonnie who began shining the metal claw on Sparky.

"Lookin' good, gals." Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic." the 3 young girls said in unison as Sonic stopped by the punch in line so that he can check in and began his work, but he couldn't find his name on his card until he found out that his card was on the punch in section.

"Huh, what? I'm already punched in?" Sonic asked as he smiled about who did it.

"Amy….." Sonic said.

Meanwhile at the counter Amy was on the red wireless telephone, but she was speaking to another customer.

"Good morning, can I help you with anything?" Amy asked.

"One wash and good soap, please." Dojo said.

"Warm wax?" Amy asked.

"Yes, please." Dojo asked.

"Shiny cleaner? we're having a special on that 1." Amy said.

"Why not? it's the year of the great dragon race and I'm feeling very lucky." Dojo said as he began getting all cleaned up.

Amy began answering the red wireless telephone she answered before.

"Knuckles' Dragon Wash, you get a Dragon of a wash and the price…..oh my gosh." Amy said as she drew on the notebook that said 'Sonic + Amy forever' and she had a crush on Sonic and she was his close friend.

"Might I suggest an anti-rust repellant? it removes rusted metal." Amy said.

"Hey, Amy." Sonic said as Amy panicked and covered the paper she drew on and she didn't want Sonic to see it otherwise she would be so embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, hi there, Sonic." Amy said.

"Thanks for covering me up, hey, I'm terribly sorry, but Amy needs to get her groove on, would you hold for 1 single minute, please?" Sonic asked as he pushed the 'hold' button on the red wireless telephone.

"Sonic….." Amy said.

"Come on, Amy, disco dance with me." Sonic said as he tried disco dancing with Amy, but she cut him off.

"Sonic, you're gonna get me fired." Amy said as she sat over by the counter.

"Please, Amy, you? fired?" no, that can't happen 'cause then I would have no reason to come to work." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you don't really mean that." Amy said.

"Of course I do, you're like my close friend." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and groaned while Sonic put on his gear.

"Listen, Amy, tell me what do you think about this? this is like the greatest idea ever, alright? it's a sure thing, guaranteed cash extravaganza, fresh air." Sonic said.

"Good grief." Amy said with a groan.

"All I need is an advance on my paycheck from the boss and, Amy, I'm outta this place, I mean…..I'm outta here." Sonic said.

"Sonic, instead of getting in Knuckles' face with another get rich quick scheme, go do something you're actually good at: your job, which by some other way you still have." Amy said.

Just as Sonic began doing his work he stopped and got something for Amy from down town Station Square.

"Oh I almost forgot, I brought you some breakfast on the way here." Sonic said.

"You didn't, Sonic, crispy crèmes?" Amy asked.

"Your favorite, and by the way, you're still on hold." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and quickly picked up the red wireless telephone.

"Thanks for holding, we're very busy, how can I help you? no, I'm terribly sorry, Knuckles is at a meeting right now, he won't be back 'til later on." Amy said as she knew Knuckles was at a meeting with the monster boss of Station Square.

ToonBoyDan: "Well we hope you enjoy the 1st chapter, but the next chapter is where we'll see the monster boss of Station Square so just read and review.

Chapter 2: Getting the cash

In the Mansion there was another monster purple and blue fur and red eyes and he was Velgor, the monster boss of Station Square.

"How are my little 1s this morning? did you miss me? are you doing good?" Velgor asked as he gave the bar-b-q ribs to 3 tigers in the giant size cage.

"You see, Knuckles, it's a cartoon character eat cartoon character world out there, you either take or you get taken away." Velgor said as Knuckles was breathing nervously in fear.

"A few words have never been spoken, is that it? we're finished?" Knuckles asked.

"Now you and me, Knuckles, we worked together forever for a very long time." Velgor said.

"Please, Velgor, it's hardly been like work." Knuckles said.

"And you know….." Velgor said.

"That I like that about you." Knuckles said.

"Let me finish, Knuckles, that I lived my life for my nephews, raising them and protecting them….." Velgor said.

"You're the greatest, he's the greatest, right? am I right or am I wrong?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles….." Velgor said.

"It's all been to prepare…" Velgor said.

"Right, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"To prepare them….." Velgor said.

"Sorry about that, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"It's alright, Knuckles, for the day they run the city, well today's that day." Velgor said as he sighed when the record of the record player began scratching uncontrollably while he sat down right in front of the desk and Knuckles sat right down in the armchair.

"Silver…." Velgor said as Silver began fixing the record 'til it began playing a parody version of 'Baby Got Back' and Velgor and Knuckles stared at him just as Silver stopped the record.

"Hey, boss, big ears." Silver said as he chuckled.

Velgor sighed and continued the conversation with Knuckles.

"Long story short, Knuckles, from now on you work for Vigor and Trigor, you got it?" Velgor asked as Knuckles chuckled.

"Trigor? Vigor I understand, but Trigor? you can't be serious, dude." Knuckles said.

"I'm very serious, Knuckles, it takes more than 1 single muscle to run things, now Trigor, he's got the brains, that's something very special." Velgor said.

"Oh yeah, he's very special alright." Knuckles said.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Velgor asked.

"Nothing, Velgor, I'm just saying…." Knuckles said.

"Hey, Knuckles, I bring you here, look you in the eye and I tell you what's what and what?" Velgor asked.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"What, what?" Velgor asked.

"You said 'what' 1st, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"I didn't say 'what', Knuckles, I asked you what." Velgor said.

"You said 'so then' 'what?' I said 'what?'" Knuckles said.

"No, Knuckles, I said 'what', 'what' like 'what' 'what'?" Velgor said as Knuckles looked a bit confused.

"You said 'what' 1st, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"So now you're making fun of me, Knuckles?" Velgor asked as he got up from his office chair.

"No, Velgor, you just misunderstood." Knuckles said as their conversation was interrupted when Vigor and Trigor entered the office.

"Sorry we're late, Uncle Velgor, Trigor had an accident, he was born that way." Vigor said as Trigor chuckled sarcastically while sitting on the red stool.

"You're 1 comic genius, Vigor." Trigor said as Knuckles whispered to Velgor.

"Look, Velgor, all that I'm saying is that dude ain't exactly no murderer." Knuckles said.

"My nephew Trigor is a murderer, a big tough murderer, take a good look at him." Velgor said as he stared at Trigor weirdly just as Trigor played around on the red stool and Knuckles smirked by telling Velgor that Trigor wasn't a murderer.

Velgor stared angrily at Knuckles that he had quite enough.

"That does it, that does it, you're outta here!" Velgor shouted angrily.

"What the heck? what the heck do you mean I'm outta here, Velgor?" Knuckles asked in fear.

"You're fired, Knuckles!" Velgor exclaimed as he swung his right hand at Knuckles and Knuckles screamed in fear just as he crashed into the wall.

"And above that, Knuckles, you're gonna need to begin paying me protection!" Velgor shouted angrily.

"What for, Velgor?" Knuckles asked in fear.

"So nothing happens to your little Dragon Wash." Velgor said as he smirked.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Sonic along with the others began tongue scrubbing the mouth of Sparky, but Sonic frowned at his job.

"Welcome to Sonic's crib, 30 foot slime covered tongue with Kanker sores, giant size cavities and encrusted teeth for when I'm feeling just a bit old school." Sonic said.

"Oh quit complaining, Sonic, it could be a lot worse, you know." Espio said.

"That's true, Espio, I could have this job and look a lot like you." Sonic said as he saw the red bucket full of green slime began shaking knowing what was gonna happen.

"Indigestion…." Sonic said.

"He's gonna blow up!" Sonic exclaimed as Espio and the others took cover from it.

"Wait, Sonic, Jerry's still in there!" Tiffany exclaimed in alarm as Sonic saw Jerry who was still scrubbing and listening to music on his ear phones.

"I got you, Jerry!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran around and grabbed Jerry by his shoulders.

The rumbling sounds grew louder until Sparky let out a tiny little belch and suddenly the green slime flew around and hit Phineas in the face while Espio and the others laughed uncontrollably while Sonic wiped the green slime off him.

"Yeah right, you still think it could be a lot worse, Espio?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, I could look a lot like you." Espio said with a chuckle.

"You're all hilarious, well, see if you can laugh at this 1." Sonic said as he threw the green slime at Espio, but he dodged it and without warning the slime hit Speedy which was causing him to push the red button and the soap bubbles hit on Sparky's right eye and Sparky roared in pain just as Speedy began pulling down the lever, but it didn't work and if they couldn't think about a way to get the soap off Sparky would go crazy.

"Soap in the eye, soap in the eye!" Sonic exclaimed as he pulled down the red lever which was activating the chains and the chains held Sparky down so he wouldn't struggle and Sonic ran around towards it and removed the soap very carefully.

"It's alright, Sparky, I'll get you some coupons, a free hot wax and all of that, you like that?" Sonic asked.

"Thanks, Sonic." Sparky said.

"Alright, Sparky." Sonic said as Tails and Shadow zapped them with red and blue chaos emeralds on the back of his head.

"Well look who it is, Shadow." Tails said.

"Just the dude we're looking for, the boss wants to see you right now." Shadow said.

"Tails, Shadow, my 2 best friends forever, hey, what's up, dudes? it's good to see both of you." Sonic said.

"What did you say, Amy?" Sonic asked as Amy was speaking to Vector and another green dragon.

"You guys, I'm gonna go ahead over there, but…" Sonic said as he began singing the same song from before.

Sonic: (singing in Steven Tyler's rock singer's voice) Don't worry [Beat Boxes] about 1 thing 'cause every single thing is gonna be all right….

Tails zapped Sonic on the back of his head again.

"That's not the way you sing that song, Sonic." Tails said as he and Shadow threw Sonic inside Knuckles' office and Sonic tumbled around towards the desk and crashed right into it.

"Hey, Knuckles, my close friend from another world, what's up, dude?" Sonic asked as Knuckles stared at him and he wasn't very proud from the meeting with Velgor.

Sonic grabbed Knuckles' right hand and tried to do the secret handshake, but Knuckles just stared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Sonic!" Knuckles shouted as he pulled his right hand away from Sonic's grasp.

"Hey, Knuckles, don't sweat it, a lot of cartoon characters and video game characters can't do it." Sonic said.

"Would you just sit down, alright, Sonic?" Knuckles asked as Sonic took his seat.

"I was going over my markers, you're into me for 9 grand, 9 G's, alright?" Knuckles asked.

"9 G's? dude, you're trippin'." Sonic said.

"Oh yeah? see if this refreshes your memories." Knuckles said as he threw a pile of office papers at Sonic.

"Whoa that's crazy, Knuckles, look at that." Sonic said as he read the office papers knowing that he owed Knuckles $23.00.

"You wrote everything down so you wouldn't forget anything." Knuckles said.

"This is a perfect example of why you're in management and I'm not, you go, dude." Sonic said.

"I need to pay Velgor protection so everything you owe me you owe him." Knuckles said.

"How did you figure that out?" Sonic asked.

"It's very simple, Sonic, the character chart." Knuckles said as he got out the character chart.

"You see, right above there's Velgor, there's me and there's other cartoon characters and video game characters." Knuckles said.

"That's me." Sonic said.

"No, Sonic, there's trees, there's dirt…..." Velgor said.

"Then there's me?" Sonic asked.

"I'm getting there, there's grass, there's maple trees, there's dragon drool and then there's you." Knuckles said as he pointed at a picture of Sonic who was holding up a red brush and telling him that he was down below the character chart.

Sonic stared at the character chart.

"That's just messed up." Sonic said.

"So if Velgor's tormenting me, he's tormenting you." Knuckles said.

"What the heck?!" Sonic exclaimed as the character chart rolled up and hit Knuckles by accident.

"Sorry about that, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Easy, boss, find your cheerful place." Tails said as he was reading a Nickelodeon magazine.

"Cheerful place." Shadow said.

"There's no cheerful place with him around here, I'm serious, dude!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"Alright, please, just give me some time, that's all I'm asking, I'm begging you, Knuckles, please, please!" Sonic exclaimed as Knuckles stared at him and he knew that Knuckles worked very hard.

"Alright, just 'cause I like you, dude, I'm gonna give you 32 minutes to pay up." Knuckles said.

"All of it? but how am I supposed to do that?" Sonic asked.

"That's your problem, bring my cash to the horse race track tomorrow or else." Knuckles said as he was about to leave his office.

"Or else what?" Sonic asked as he was a bit confused.

"The dudes will explain." Knuckles said as he left the office.

Tails and Shadow chuckled in unison and Shadow gave Sonic 1 single zap on his right eye telling Sonic that he would be in very big trouble.

"Not a good idea…." Sonic said in fear.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, it looks like Sonic will be in very big trouble if he doesn't give Knuckles $23.00 so stay tuned for the next chapter and just read and review.

Chapter 3: Being a somebody

"23.00? you borrowed $23.00 dollars from Knuckles? Sonic, why do you always get yourself into those situations?" Amy asked as Sonic sighed and sat right down on the red bench.

"I just don't know, Amy, it's just hard, alright? 'cause I'm a little blue supersonic hedgehog in a big country, a real big country, the city, I'm a nobody and I want some of that." Sonic said as he looked up and told Amy his dream and vision.

"Madame Foster?" Amy asked as she looked a bit confused.

Sonic saw Madame Foster disco dancing.

"What the heck? no, that 1, above the city where the somebodies live, I wanna be the richest and the greatest just like them, but I'm stuck down here." Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic, what's wrong with being down here?" Amy asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with being down here, Amy, do you remember my Uncle Trevor? he worked at the Dragon Wash his entire life." Sonic said

Flashback…

During the '90s, Trevor worked real hard as a tongue scrubber at the Dragon Wash and he had worked there for so many years.

"He was the # 1 tongue scrubber, every single year for 23 years to me, working at the Dragon Wash was the most awesome job in the city, but then I learned something I will never forget." Sonic said as Calvin ('Calvin and Hobbes' series) laughed.

"Sonic's Uncle Trevor's a tongue scrubber!" Calvin exclaimed as the other students were taunting him and little Sonic stared down looking humiliated by the other students.

End of flashback….

"My Uncle Trevor was the greatest, but nobody loves a nobody, I wanna be a somebody." Sonic said.

"Sonic, you don't need to live above the city to be a somebody." Amy said as she placed her hand on Sonic's right shoulder.

Sonic sighed and sat right back down on the red bench.

"What's the difference, Amy? if I don't pay Knuckles back by tomorrow, I'm doomed anyway, so….." Sonic said as Amy began feeling very sorry for him and if Sonic doesn't pay the cash back he'll be in very big trouble and she decided to help him.

"Wait right here, Sonic." Amy said as she walked around back into the apartment.

Sonic just sat there staring at the building and he looked down that his dream and vision of becoming a somebody was nearly ruined and he saw Amy holding up a little red box.

"What's this?" Sonic asked as Amy opened the lid of the little blue box.

"A dark pink chaos emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, Sonic." Amy said.

"Where did you get that?" Sonic asked.

"My sister, Gladys gave it to me, she said it began from a tiny grain of sand, but then after a while it grew into something beautiful, dreams and visions can begin very little too." Amy said.

"No, Amy, I couldn't…." Sonic said as he didn't wanna sell to something Amy had for so long.

"Take it, Sonic, it'll get you the cash you need for Knuckles." Amy said as Sonic sighed and smiled at her 'cause he knew that she was always there to help him out.

Meanwhile back in the mansion all of the monsters were at the fancy restaurant to eat something for their favorite dinner and some of them were speaking some of them were goofing off, but Velgor was having a conversation with Trigor just as Vigor kept eating and eating.

Trigor looked a little bit concerned 'cause he's not learning how to be a murderer monster, but he did help the little Chao to be released a while back.

"What the heck do you mean you don't understand? we went over this 100 times, I don't wanna say it again, you're really giving me agatia, I don't know how else to say this to you, Trigor, you see something, you murder it and then you eat it, period, thanks." Velgor said as a monster waiter gave him the menu.

"That's what monsters do, that's a fine tradition, what's the matter with you? your brother, Vigor here, he's a murderer." Velgor said.

"Thanks, Uncle Velgor." Vigor said as he began eating his meatloaf like a real tiger.

"He's wonderful, he does what he's supposed to do." Velgor said as he turned over to Vigor.

"Wipe your face." Velgor said.

"But you, Trigor, I'm hearing things." Velgor said as he sighed.

"You gotta understand, Trigor, when you look starved to death, it makes me look starved to death and I can't have that." Velgor said.

"I know, Uncle Velgor, I'm terribly sorry." Trigor said as he was looking a bit nervous.

"Trigor, look at me, look at me, this handling the business is for you, it's for both of you and you're acting like you don't even want it, I need to know that you can handle it." Velgor said as he sighed, but he stared at the cage where Timothy the Turkey was and Velgor got an idea just as he got out Timothy.

"Alright, Trigor, right here in front of me now murder and eat this turkey." Velgor said as Timothy shook in fear knowing that his entire day was about to end real soon.

"Yeah right, thanks, Uncle Velgor, here's the thing, I'm on a diet and I read an article about those turkeys, they're not that good for you, you know how many calories are in 1 of those turkeys? a lot of them." Trigor said.

"It's true, it's true and the other thing is that my cousin got mated and had 3 turkey triplets and I took it over 'cause he passed away and the turkey triplets lost their legs and their wings and now their nothing but legless turkeys, but I still take care of them with my wife and now their growing and their very happy, but it's difficult 'cause I was working the 2nd time at the factory to put dinner on the table, but all of the love I see in that little children's faces makes it worth it in the end, a true story, isn't it." Timothy said as Trigor wiped away 1 single tear drop while Vigor rolled his eyes.

Velgor sighed.

"I'm not asking you anymore, Trigor, I'm telling you, eat it." Velgor said.

"No, stop, have mercy!" Timothy exclaimed in fear.

"Uncle Velgor, please!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Trigor, eat the turkey!" Velgor exclaimed.

"Don't eat me!" Timothy exclaimed as the other turkeys were begging for Trigor not to eat Timothy.

Trigor and Velgor began arguing just as Vigor kept staring at Timothy and he was about to take another bite.

Trigor had quite enough.

"Put the turkey down!" Trigor exclaimed as he grabbed Timothy and the others which was making Velgor shocked and the other monsters stared at Trigor just as he set the turkeys free at last.

"Go now, nobody's looking, get outta here, you're free at last now go." Trigor said.

"Thanks, you're a good monster." Timothy said as he stared angrily at Velgor and folded his wings telling him that he would be back to get his revenge on him.

"Come on, you guys." Timothy said as Trigor smiled watching the turkeys leave, but he stared at Velgor who was staring at him while Vigor looked worried about him.

Trigor sighed just as he sat down looking very confused and Velgor sat back down and stared at him refusing to eat like a real monster.

"Uncle Velgor, I can handle the city, it's not a problem." Vigor said as he hoped everything would be all set up.

"No, Vigor, we're gonna do this as a family." Velgor said.

"Vigor, I want you to take Trigor out and show him the ropes." Velgor said.

"Oh come on, Uncle Velgor." Vigor said.

"Trigor, you're gonna learn how to be a monster whether you like it or not." Velgor said as Trigor stared at him shocked now knowing that he would be in very big trouble if he didn't learn how to be a big tough monster.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like Sonic isn't the only 1 who's in very big trouble, but here's where Blaze appears so just read and review."

Chapter 4: Betting on Cheese and Chocola

Meanwhile at the Chao racetrack everybody came by to watch or bet on Cheese and Chocola and everybody kept cheering and betting, but Knuckles paced around in his private box hoping that Sonic would show up with the cash.

"That dude better show up or he's doomed for the rest of his entire life." Knuckles said.

"Just say the word, boss." Shadow said as he and Tails were getting ready to punish Sonic.

Meanwhile at the lobby Sonic came by carrying a package full of cash to give to Knuckles and thanks to Amy he sold her dark pink Chaos emerald and got all of the cash he had got and when he was finished his problem would be over real soon.

"I'm carrying the big envelope full of cash and I'm gonna give it to Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Hurry up, Marty, this is our chance, we don't wanna miss it!" Alex exclaimed as he accidentally knocked the envelope outta Sonic's hands by accident and Sonic managed to catch it.

"Are you sure about it, Alex?" Marty asked.

"My trainer friend ripped me off, Marty, the Chao race is about to begin, we can't lose." Alex said.

"What are the names of the 2 chao, Alex?" Marty asked.

"Cheese and Chocola, Marty." Alex said as Sonic gasped in amazement and looked up at the board knowing that Cheese and Chocola was gonna be the winner in the next Chao ace.

"We're gonna be the richest and the greatest!" Alex exclaimed as Sonic smiled like crazy.

"Right above the city, here I come." Sonic said as he snapped out of it.

"Now wait 1 single minute, what the heck am I doing? remember what Amy said, remember what Amy said….what did Amy say?" Sonic asked as he began remembering what Amy said from yesterday night.

"Dreams and visions can begin very little, you just need to bet it all, bet it all!" Amy exclaimed as Sonic imagined that if Cheese and Chocola had won the race he would win a lot of cash and live above the city.

Sonic forgot everything what Amy just said so he got a new plan and he slammed the envelope on the counter.

"$23.00 on Cheese and Chocola." Sonic said.

"Sonic, that is 300 to 1, that'll pay a million dollars." Omega said as Sonic took the red ticket.

"Well, I guess that makes me Sonic the millionaire." Sonic said as Blaze turned herself around and looked at him.

Blaze raised her right eyebrow still staring at Sonic and just as Sonic began leaving he stopped and stared at Blaze just as she did her disco dance moves.

"Nice bet." Blaze said as Phineas snapped out of it and chuckled nervously.

"You got a name? you're gonna tell me what it is? well mine's Blaze." Blaze said as Sonic snapped out of it.

"Come on, dude, get your game face on." Sonic said as he smacked himself and followed Blaze.

"So, Blaze, my name's…my name's Sonic, sweetie cakes." Sonic said as he saw Madame Foster staring at him just as she was reading the newspaper.

"Madame Foster?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"That hip hop smooth speech doesn't work out on me." Madame Foster said as she continued reading the newspaper.

"Sorry about that." Sonic said as he apologized and he followed Blaze.

"Hey, Blaze, so…." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I was beginning to think you skipped out on me." Knuckles said as he came along with Tails and Shadow.

"Knuckles, I see you're already on your way to the snack food stand." Sonic said as he escorted Knuckles.

"Hey, Sonic, what the heck are you doing?" Knuckles asked as he looked a bit confused.

"Would you mind bringing us back some diet root beers? that'll be great, thanks and some of those little maple sausage corn dogs." Sonic said.

"You mean the 1s with the sticks?" Tails asked.

"What the crap are you doing, Tails? don't listen to him!" Shadow exclaimed as Sonic escorted Blaze.

"Let me escort you to my box, Blaze." Sonic said.

"Your box?" Eleanor asked as she, Brittany and Jeanette were stepping right in front of Sonic and Blaze.

"His box? you can't even afford the red cherry gum under the seats." Knuckles said.

"He just put 9 grand on Cheese and Chocola I think he can afford anything he wants." Blaze said as she stared at Sonic who was smiling nervously.

"9 grand?! my 9 grand?!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"No, Knuckles, it was another 9 grand." Sonic said while panicking.

"You got the cash to pay me back and you bet it anyway? give me that!" Knuckles shouted.

"Honestly, I just made 1 single mistake." Blaze said as she walked off.

"No, stop, wait, Blaze!" Sonic exclaimed as he caught up to her.

"Look, Sonic, obviously, I'm talented, so don't get me wrong, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Blaze said as she left which was leaving Sonic stunned and Sonic saw the faces on the maple sausage corn dogs.

"Sonic, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Shadow said.

"Wait, Blaze, come back, I'm not a nobody, I'm a maple sausage corn dog!" Tails exclaimed as he laughed along with Shadow.

Knuckles grabbed Sonic's right arm.

"You're so unbelievable, Sonic, you're in very big trouble up to your ears and still you're asking for more? now go on, get in there!" Knuckles shouted as he, Sonic, Tails and Shadow took their seats.

"Sonic, you better pray that those 2 Chao of yours comes through, betting my $23.00." Knuckles said as he saw Sonic sitting in his seat.

"Hey, you, outta my seat, outta my seat!" Knuckles shouted as Tails grabbed Sonic which was forcing him to sit between him and Shadow.

"You guys are so unbelievable." Sonic said.

"Sit back, relax and watch the Chao race, Sonic." Tails said.

"With your good eyes." Shadow said as they watched the Chao racing around the track.

"The Chao are at the post and they're off, Stacy, then Lenny and James, but Cheese and Chocola seem to be having trouble getting outta the gate." Link said.

"What the crap?" Sonic asked.

"Only a joker would bet on those 2 Chao." Link said as Knuckles stared at Sonic.

"Don't sweat it, Knuckles, they do this all the time, they're playing around." Sonic said as he saw Cheese and Chocola break through the gate and raced around, catching up with the other Chao.

"What's this? Cheese and Chocola are now crashing their way through the gate and they're off and running around, Stacy, James…." Link said.

"Please, Cheese and Chocola, go faster." Sonic whispered as he was hoping that Cheese and Chocola would win the race.

"Coming around the turn it's Lenny by a length and Cheese and Chocola well behind and here comes Cheese and Chocola coming up from behind passing Stacy and James!" Link exclaimed as Sonic gasped excitingly.

"Did you see that, Knuckles? who's your dude? go, go!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Around the final turn here come Cheese and Chocola, Cheese and Chocola are now caught up to James, they're head to head, Cheese and Chocola are way up ahead!" Link exclaimed.

"I'm kind of tired just thinking about counting all of this cash." Sonic said as Knuckles cheered knowing that they would be the richest and the greatest.

"Look at Cheese and Chocola go!" Knuckles exclaimed as they began celebrating while Tails and Shadow smiled at 1 another.

"Absolutely wonderful, this looks to be Cheese and Chocola's big day, but what happened? Cheese and Chocola are down!" Link exclaimed as Sonic and Knuckles disco danced around and Sonic saw that Cheese and Chocola were to win the Chao race, but what he saw was that Cheese and Chocola both fell over to the ground.

"No!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Here's Lenny, Stacy and James….and Stacy wins the race!" Link exclaimed.

"What's going on around here?" Knuckles asked as he was still hanging on to Sonic.

"Wait, Knuckles, I just wanna hang on to you." Sonic said as he was hoping that Knuckles wouldn't see what's going on.

Knuckles lightly pushed him away.

"No, Sonic, get outta my way, let me see, will you?" Knuckles asked as he saw that Stacy was the winner and Knuckles' eyes widened in shock that Cheese and Chocola lost the Chao race and that meant Knuckles lost 9 grand.

"Remember your cheerful place, Knuckles." Sonic said as Knuckles became fed up and tore up the red ticket.

"That's the way they call him the long shot, hey, that was crazy, right? who knew? everything's set, it's a lock." Tails said.

"We're good to go, we're in the cash." Shadow said.

"And they trip on the ground, who in the name of Cartoon Network would trip on the ground? and by the way, on what?" Sonic asked as Knuckles went into his fed up mode.

"That does it, I'm through with it!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Tails, Shadow, I want you to find the biggest pit in the ground and when you do, dig deeper and put him inside of it!" Knuckles shouted as his power punches popped Charmy's red blue striped beach ball which was making him wail very loud and suddenly Tails put red duct-tape around Sonic's mouth while Shadow tied the green rope around Sonic's body and legs and later on they threw him into the trunk of the red sports car.

"Sorry, dude, it's nothing personal, it's just business." Knuckles said as Tails closed the trunk of the red sports car and now Sonic was gonna get it.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, now Sonic is in very big trouble for making the biggest mistake in his entire life so just read and review."

Chapter 5: Sonic the monster slayer

Meanwhile in the abandoned forest Sonic was all tied up due to what happened back at the Chao race and he continued mumbling and struggling while Tails and Shadow began having fun with him by zapping him.

Tails and Shadow: (singing in unison) Don't worry about 1 thing 'cause every single thing is gonna be alright

"That's exactly how you sing it, Sonic." Shadow said.

"You see, Sonic, Knuckles, he likes you, he said to take it easy on you." Tails said as Shadow smirked and pinched Sonic's right shoulder just as Sonic screamed in fear.

"But Knuckles is not here." Shadow said as he silently chuckled.

"Tails, let me ask you something." Shadow said.

"Yeah, Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Why is it that our red and blue chaos emeralds can zap other cartoon characters and video game characters, but they got no effect on me or you?" Shadow asked as he began zapping Sonic, but Sonic ducked which was causing Shadow to zap Tails and Tails fell over and began screaming in pain.

"Tails, I didn't mean it, Tails, I didn't mean it, dude, Tails!" Shadow exclaimed as Tails began chuckling.

"Tails, you made a joke, good 1, dude." Shadow said as he and Tails high 5d 1 another and Sonic kept staring at them devastatingly that he was in very big trouble.

Meanwhile Trigor and Vigor kept walking away from the mansion and Vigor took Trigor somewhere for him to murder and eat a cartoon character in order to become a true monster, but Trigor was a bit nervous.

"Come on, Vigor, you know I can't do this." Trigor said.

"Trigor, if you wanna make Uncle Velgor proud, you gotta murder something." Vigor said.

"Or maybe I can find a very old cartoon character or video game character and just wait." Trigor said.

"Oh it's getting around, your thing at the fancy restaurant, you know how cartoon characters and video game characters speak, this, that, the other, how ya doin'? blast, forget about it, you're doomed for the rest of your entire life." Vigor said.

"Alright, seriously, I can't understand wise dude, so you gotta to be more specific." Trigor said.

"Specific? you want specific? be a monster for 1ce in your entire life." Vigor said as he smacked Trigor on the back of his head and Trigor whimpered in fear.

"What the heck am I gonna do?" Trigor asked as Vigor sighed in disbelief.

"Trigor, forget about it, alright? we do a couple of practice runs, badda-bing badda-boom, Uncle Velgor's proud that you're a monster, life goes on, you got it?" Vigor said.

"Alright, I got it." Trigor said as Vigor covered Trigor's mouth by smirking.

"Bingo, right there, dead ahead, television dinner, it doesn't get easier than that." Vigor said as Trigor began concentrating.

"Alright, come on, eye of the tiger, Vigor, I can do this, what if I can't do it?" Trigor asked.

"Then don't bother coming back home." Vigor said.

"Good point." Trigor said as he began walking around towards the entire group.

Meanwhile back with Tails and Shadow they kept joking around with Sonic.

"Zap him on the right ear again." Shadow said as Tails zapped Sonic's right ear and Sonic was screaming in fear through the red duct tape.

Tails chuckled.

"I like the crazy face that he makes." Shadow said as the fun and games didn't last forever when they saw Trigor coming towards them.

"Tails!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Look out!" Tails shouted as he and Shadow ran away supersonic fast leaving Sonic behind.

Sonic looked around just as he managed to get his arm outta the green rope and he ripped the red duct tape off his mouth which was causing him to panic in fear.

"Hey, you guys? don't leave me here alone, come on, there could be monsters out there." Sonic said in fear as he began feeling a hot warm breath behind him and he turned around and saw Trigor with his mouth wide open that he was gonna eat him, but not really.

Sonic screamed in fear trying to escape the green rope, but it was no use, he just kept on screaming in fear.

"Oh no, wait, I'm terribly sorry, no, I'm not gonna…" Trigor said as Vigor interrupted him.

"Trigor, do it like this." Vigor said as he showed him how to eat like a real monster.

"Good grief." Trigor said as he began licking Sonic's head, but Trigor gagged in disgust.

"Just get over it, wait 1 single minute, do me 1 favor, but don't chew me up, I'm not made for that." Sonic said.

"I'm not gonna eat you." Trigor whispered to Sonic.

"Don't do the entire head trip thing with me, dude!" Sonic said.

"Listen to me, don't move 'til I tell you to." Trigor said as he growled and cut the green rope.

"Back up!" Trigor exclaimed as he pretended to eat Sonic which was forming a great big cloud of dust.

"That's it, Trigor, there you go, buddy, that's it, move those arms around, dude, dig in." Vigor said as Sonic stared at Trigor looking a bit confused about what Trigor was doing.

"Look, I'm just pretending so that you can get away, now when I turn around, you take off." Trigor said as he turned around pretending to eat.

"Tastes just like hot turkey sandwiches." Trigor said as Vigor smacked his right hand on his forehead and groaned.

"Oh no, no." Vigor said with a groan as Trigor turned himself around and saw that Sonic was still there.

"What the heck did I tell you?" Trigor asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't get it, you want me to go right now?" Sonic asked.

"What the heck are you doing? just go!" Trigor exclaimed.

"That does it, I had enough from up here!" Vigor shouted as he growled and began running around towards Sonic.

"Good grief!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"Hurry, run away, no, Vigor, wait!" Trigor exclaimed as Vigor didn't listen to him 'cause he was still chasing Sonic.

Sonic kept running around supersonic fast.

"Get your dude, get your dude!" Sonic exclaimed as Vigor was getting close to murdering Sonic, but suddenly a great big maple tree branch snapped off the maple tree and landed right on Vigor's head which was causing him to fall over near Sonic.

Very far away Tails and Shadow heard a distant rumbling and they both turned around and saw a great big cloud of dust.

Meanwhile back with Sonic he crouched down shaking in fear just as the dust began clearing up and Sonic slowly turned around and saw that Vigor wasn't moving around.

Trigor gasped in shock.

"Vigor!" Trigor exclaimed in shock as he removed the maple tree branch off Vigor.

"Trigor?" Vigor asked as he coughed silently.

"Trigor, is that you?" Vigor asked.

"I'm here for you, Vigor." Trigor said.

"Come closer, Trigor." Vigor said as Trigor came closer to him.

"Yeah, Vigor, what is it?" Trigor asked.

"I'm feeling so cold." Vigor whispered to Trigor.

"That's just because we're big and tough." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him.

"Ow…." Trigor said.

"Goofball….." Vigor said as he gasped and closed his eyes and he was now deceased.

"Vigor, no…" Trigor said tearfully.

"Noooooooooooo!" Trigor wailed.

"This is my entire fault, I'm so sorry, Vigor." Trigor said as he patted his deceased brother's head.

"How am I ever gonna explain this to Uncle Velgor?" Trigor asked tearfully.

"Good grief!" Trigor sobbed in humiliation as the great big cloud of dust formed around causing Sonic to back away near Vigor's deceased body.

Sonic noticed that somebody was pointing something near his back and he yelped and stuck his hands up in mid-air and he turned himself around and moved around karate style.

"Back away, I'm crazy, I'm trippin'!" Sonic shouted as he was making Kung Fu noises and unknown to him Tails and Shadow watched in amazement on what had happened and Sonic kept doing the karate moves 'til he hit Tails' right leg by accident.

"Ow, what the…." Tails said as Sonic screamed in fear and Tails and Shadow screamed in fear back at him and Sonic screamed in fear again just as Tails and Shadow screamed in fear hanging on to 1 another.

Sonic went behind Vigor's deceased body while taking cover.

"Don't attack us, we're terribly sorry, it was all Tails' idea!" Shadow exclaimed as Tails nodded his head in agreement, but he stared at Shadow and Sonic stared at them looking a bit confused.

"Sonic, did you murder that monster?" Tails asked as Sonic began thinking about the question Tails was asking him and if he told them that the maple tree branch murdered Vigor Tails and Shadow would continue where they left off unless he answered them in a different way by fibbing.

Sonic smirked and stood on Vigor's deceased body.

"Uh yeah right, exactly how it looks? that's how it is." Sonic said.

"What the crap happened?" Shadow asked as Sonic smirked.

"Oh so you really wanna know what the heck happened?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, Sonic, you're standing on a monster." Shadow said.

"Go on, Sonic." Tails said.

"Well I'll tell you what the heck happened." Sonic said.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Sonic began his story not only in front of Tails and Shadow, but everybody else and everybody came around him listening to his story while Amy sat on the stair steps right near him.

Sonic began telling his story to all of the cartoon characters and video game characters.

"Big old monster about 30 feet long, so he's running around at me, right? with teeth like razor blades and I was like 'You're gonna come at me like that? you're gonna come at the 'P' like that'?" Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic, do the muscle thing, the muscle thing." Amy said.

"Oh yeah right." Sonic said as he was flexing his right muscle.

"So I told that dude, 'You see this dude?' and I pointed like this, well he's got a cousin and he lives right around here and I think it's time for a little bit of family fun time!" Sonic and Amy exclaimed as they both laughed in unison just as the crowd cheered and Amy smiled just as she stood right next to him looking very cheerful.

"You see, Shadow, I told you we were right here." Tails said.

"Pardon me, pardon me, move it!" Scarlet Garcia exclaimed as she shoved them aside.

"Oh sorry about that, she seems so nice when she's on television." Shadow said as Scarlet Garcia walked around right in front of Sonic and she was holding the red and blue microphone just as she lightly pushed Amy right next to the camera woman.

"Sonic, Scarlet Garcia, as the 1st dude in history to ever take on a monster and win, tell me, does this mean you're now protector of the city, the new action hero in town?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"Scarlet, I'm keeping up the good work, but can I please call you Scarlet?" Sonic asked.

"Of course, Sonic." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Every single monster that tries to mess around in Sonic Town is going down!" Sonic exclaimed as all of the cartoon characters and video game characters cheered while watching Sonic on the big screen on the building.

Blaze and Omega who was carrying Blaze's shopping bags watched the big television screen seeing Sonic.

"Yeah right, it's poetic, in the heat, I always get poetic." Sonic said.

"Sonic, hmm…..Sonic." Blaze said.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Knuckles got right next to Sonic.

"Get outta here, any further questions will be filled in by me." Knuckles said.

"And you are?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"I'm his manager, Knuckles the Echidna." Vector said.

"And I'm his financial advisor!" Crazy Chuck shouted as everybody stared at him and Crazy Chuck became embarrassed.

"You wanna see my sock puppets?" Crazy Chuck asked as he got out his sock puppets.

"Hello there." Crazy Chuck said in 1 of his sock puppets' voice.

"Can you excuse us for 1 single minute?" Sonic asked as he and Knuckles turned themselves around and began their conversation.

"My manager?" Sonic asked.

"Dude, you're a superstar, we're gonna make a fortune." Knuckles said.

"What about the 9 g's?" Sonic asked.

"Forget about the 9 g's, from now on, we're partners." Knuckles said.

"So what are we speaking about?" Sonic asked.

"I'm thinking about the cash split." Knuckles said.

"That's awesome!" Sonic said.

"You get 16, I get 32." Knuckles said as Sonic frowned at him.

"I don't think so, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Speak to me." Knuckles said.

"You get 23." Sonic said.

"32." Knuckles said.

"49." Sonic said.

"Dude, you're going the wrong way." Sonic said.

"50-50." Sonic and Knuckles said in unison.

"Are you proud of yourself, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"No, Knuckles, are you?" Sonic asked.

"No, Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Deal!" Sonic and Knuckles exclaimed in unison as they began doing their handshakes and they faced the crowd to continue where they left off.

"My manager and I are now prepared to take on your questions." Sonic said.

"Sonic, are you gonna continue working here at the Dragon Wash?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"Please, Scarlet, I hardly work here now." Sonic said as the entire crowd laughed uncontrollably in unison.

"Keep it up, dude, you're slaying them." Knuckles said.

"No way, he's slaying monsters." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Hey, that's great, I like that, Sonic the monster slayer." Knuckles said.

"Wow, a monster slayer!" Alvin, Simon and Theodore exclaimed in unison.

"You heard it here 1st, but from now on, if any single monster tries to bother this city, it's his funeral service." Scarlet Garcia said as Sonic was flexing his muscles on the big screen.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like Sonic is now the richest and the greatest so just read and review."

Chapter 6: Sonic's fortune

Meanwhile back in the mansion the devastation had just begun for the murderous passing away of Vigor and Velgor was just standing there with his fiancé, Spooky who was weeping silently on his right shoulder and he just stood there just as the other monsters picked up Vigor's purple casket and buried him and Velgor and Spooky just stood there to see Vigor's tombstone that said: 'Here lies Vigor, A Big Tough Monster Who Fought For His Entire Life' 1 more time.

Inside the mansion Dr. Eggman just finished the song dedicated to Vigor.

"Vigor, we'll miss you." Dr. Eggman said.

"For Vigor." the other monsters said as they began toasting for Vigor.

Meanwhile Velgor and Silver just stood there just as 1 of the monsters began speaking about Vigor's murderous passing away.

"It's a terrible thing, Velgor, everybody loved Vigor, might whoever did this pass away in a thousand deaths and might his motionless body rot in the fiery depths of doom." Gary said as Velgor stared at him and sighed devastatingly.

"Thanks for your kind thoughts, Gary." Velgor said as Gary nodded his head.

"Oh and may Trigor be found safe and sound too, I just hope he's alright." Gary aid as he left.

"Oh, Trigor….." Velgor said devastatingly with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, boss." Silver said as he was pouring himself some diet root beer.

"I just said some things to him, we gotta find him." Velgor said.

"We're searching everywhere, forget about it, he'll turn up real soon." Silver said.

"What the heck is wrong with him? why's he gotta be so different? Vigor, the lord rests his soul he was perfect, perfect." Velgor said as he didn't realize that Trigor stood outside by the window watching him and Trigor looked very devastated that he would never become the true monster within him and Trigor never had any choice but to run away 'cause Velgor would never accept him for who he really was.

"Oh, Silver, who could've done it?" Velgor asked as Dr. Eggman came over to him and cleared his throat.

"Velgor, at this most difficult time, please accept my deepest condolences." Dr. Eggman said.

"Thanks, Dr. Eggman, for honoring my nephew with your song." Velgor said.

"I got some news about the dude who took out Vigor." Dr. Eggman said as he accidentally farted in front of 1 of the monsters which was causing him to faint on the mansion floor.

"Dr. Eggman, let's speak over here." Velgor said as he and Dr. Eggman walked around towards the window to speak in peace.

"He came outta nowhere this dude and he calls himself 'the monster slayer'." Dr. Eggman said as Velgor cleared his throat knowing that Dr. Eggman had faced him in the wrong direction.

"Dr. Eggman, over here." Velgor said.

"Sorry about that, 'The monster slayer'." Dr. Eggman said.

"Where would I find him, Dr. Eggman?" Velgor asked.

"He's from Station Square, Velgor, that's all we could ever find." Dr. Eggman said as Velgor kissed his hands in honor.

"Thanks, Dr. Eggman, thanks." Velgor said as Dr. Eggman bowed down to him and left.

"Any requests?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"How 'bout that 'Bohemian Rhapsody' song?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"No way!" the other monsters exclaimed in unison.

"Silver…." Velgor said.

"Get Knuckles, he knows that city more than anybody, I wanna find this dude, I wanna know about him, where he lives, where he sleeps, he pops the teeth, I wanna know it, who's the monster slayer?" Velgor said as he wouldn't stop at anything to get his revenge about the dude that took out Vigor.

"Here he is, the monster slayer!" Vector exclaimed.

Meanwhile at the big city Sonic turned himself around wearing a black cape and red sunglasses.

Everybody began cheering for the new action hero in town and from comic books, Nickelodeon magazines, television commercials, action figures, video games and billboards he was now the richest and the greatest.

Later on Sonic went inside the elevator which was taking him above the city and the elevator doors opened just as Sonic walked around into his new home and Sonic's eyes widened in amazement that everything he dreamed about just came true and he was a somebody right now.

"Let's get this disco party started right now!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody disco danced for the disco dance party while Tails and Shadow were the DJs.

"There he is, the big S." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Pound that dude, pound it." Knuckles said as Sonic pounded his right fist.

"Sonic, raise the city, raise the city, dude!" Knuckles exclaimed as he continued disco dancing like a crazy echidna.

"Alright!" Sonic exclaimed as he backed away.

"Awesome!" Knuckles exclaimed as he continued disco dancing.

Just as Sonic backed away Amy entered the room holding something in her hands.

"Amy, you made it." Sonic said as he was about to hug her.

"Wait, Sonic, you're gonna break my gift." Amy said.

"Come on, Amy, you didn't need to me anything, what'd you get me?" Sonic asked

"Well, Sonic, what does every single bachelor pad need?" Amy said as she showed him his gift which was a red lava lamp.

"A red lava lamp? how'd you know I like lava lamps? you know what, Amy? I'm gonna put it right next to my other 1." Sonic said as Amy smiled, but her eyes widened in amazement when she saw a big blue lava lamp and this penthouse had everything.

"Hey come on, Amy, I wanna show you the greatest thing about this place." Sonic said as Amy walked around over to the balcony right next to Phineas and they stared at the beautiful viewing.

"How wonderful is this viewing, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Above the city, it's wonderful." Amy said as she gasped in amazement.

"I know, Amy, it's beautiful, right?" Sonic asked.

"Just like you and your new apartment, it's, wow, awesome." Amy said as she was hoping that Sonic didn't hear that he's wonderful.

"What I'm really trying to say is that I'm very proud of you." Amy said.

"Yeah right, Amy, it was nothing, you know, really, hey, you know what? stay right here, don't move away from this spot, I'll be right back, gal, you are gonna flip." Sonic said as he left the balcony to get something for Amy.

Amy began checking her peppermint breath and hoping that this was the time to tell him how she really felt about him.

"I'm back, Amy." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you're back." Amy said as Sonic chuckled and walked around towards her holding something familiar behind his back.

"You know what, Amy? where I am right now, this entire new life I got, all of my dreams and visions coming true in a weird sort of way….well, I never could've done it without you." Sonic said.

"Oh sure you could, Sonic, but probably not." Amy said with a chuckle.

"Amy, here you go." Sonic said as he showed her a little red box.

"Oh, Sonic." Amy said as she thought it was a jewelry necklace.

"I know, Amy, I'm terribly sorry that it took so long." Sonic said as he apologized.

"Oh that's alright." Amy said as things were going great.

Sonic opened the lid and showed her the same dark pink chaos emerald from before.

"My dark pink chaos emerald" Amy said as Sonic showed her the dark pink chaos emerald along with the other chaos emeralds forming a beautiful necklace.

"With love and interest, now I'll never forget anything and I would never forget who my close friends are." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic….." Amy said as she was just a little bit crushed, but it was very nice that he gave her the light pink gem and she and Sonic both chuckled and Sonic stared at her just as Amy smiled at him.

"Amy, I…." Sonic said as their beautiful minute got interrupted by Blaze.

"Oh hi there, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah right, Blaze, we're just speaking." Amy said.

"No way, hey, Blaze, you're here, oh you gotta meet my close friend, Amy." Sonic said

"Your close friend? oh that's nice, so you won't mind if I borrow him for a bit, will you?" Blaze asked as Amy shook her head.

Sonic and Blaze walked around inside just as Blaze looked at Amy and Amy watched them going inside and sighed devastatingly that she was so close of telling Sonic how she was feeling.

Meanwhile inside the apartment Sonic and Blaze walked around inside, holding hands while everybody continued disco dancing.

"Well look who's a somebody after all." Blaze said while smirking as Sonic chuckled.

"Well, Blaze, you know….." Sonic said as Kaleb entered the penthouse breathing and looked terrified.

"Monsters, on the edge of the city, they're tough and vicious!" Kaleb exclaimed in fear as everybody began screaming in fear and ran away to take cover.

"Monsters!" Sonic exclaimed as he hid right behind Blaze.

"Alright, everybody go back home to your loved 1s, spend the last 2 hours that you got with 1 another." Sonic said as everybody stopped screaming in fear and running around and they stared at him while Blaze stepped aside.

Sonic looked at them.

"Oh I mean…that's the way it used to be around here, we had been all scrambling around for cover and stuff, but not since Sonic came to town." Sonic said as everybody cheered while Sonic spoke to Blaze.

"So, Blaze, sweetie, just wait right over here and I'll be right back, I'm gonna go take care of the monsters." Sonic said as he walked around towards the elevator with a nervous look.

"Go get 'em, dude!" Knuckles exclaimed while cheering for Sonic.

"Biceps and triceps!" Sonic exclaimed as he laughed and growled brave and heroically.

"Alright, Sonic!" Espio exclaimed as he cheered for him as well.

"Go get 'em, Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed as everybody continued cheering and whistling while Blaze just stood there.

Sonic continued growling just as the doors closed on him.

Sonic began sobbing and wailing knowing that he would be in very big trouble.

ToonBoyDan: "Well here's the next chapter where we'll find out about Trigor's secret so just read and review."

Chapter 7: Trigor's secret

Meanwhile that night 2 blue and red monsters named Jack and James were walking around the city looking for Trigor.

"Trigor!" Jack called out to him.

"Where the heck is he? Trigor!" Jack called out to him again as James smacked him on the back of his head.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing? there's a monster slayer out there, do you wanna be next?" James asked.

"Oh yeah right." Jack said as he began whispering loudly.

"Trigor!" Jack silently shouted as Henry rolled his eyes just as he and Jack continued looking for Trigor.

Meanwhile Sonic was hiding in the bushes when the monsters were walking around.

Sonic sighed in relief.

"Whoa, that was close." Sonic said.

"Very close indeed." Trigor's voice said as Sonic looked up very slowly and saw that Trigor was right behind him looking down at him.

"Don't panic." Trigor said as Sonic smiled a bit and he was about to scream in fear, but Trigor covered his mouth and grabbed him.

"It's alright, we're safe and sound." Trigor said.

"Good grief, not you again." Sonic said while getting outta Trigor's grasp.

"Yeah right, AAAH! what the heck was that?" Trigor asked.

"Hey, what the heck is with you, dude?" Sonic asked as he was getting outta Trigor's grasp again.

Trigor shushed Sonic.

"He could be anywhere else." Trigor said.

"Who could it be?" Sonic asked.

"The monster slayer." Trigor said as Sonic got outta Trigor's grasp.

"There's no monster slayer out here." Sonic said as Trigor chuckled.

"Of course there is." Trigor said as Sonic mimicked Trigor's chuckle.

"No there's not, dude, trust me on this 1." Sonic said.

"Get a hold of yourself, dude, this is no time to go crazy!" Trigor exclaimed.

"No way, you're the 1 who's going crazy, crazy!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor sighed in relief.

"You're right, dude, I'm terribly sorry, I haven't been myself ever since the uh….the uh…..don't weep…." Trigor said tearfully as he collapsed on the flower bed weeping in anguish 'cause he would never forget about the incident when Vigor was murdered and he was never coming back home.

Sonic looked at Trigor in concern.

"No way, it's no big deal, just relax, dude." Sonic said as Trigor couldn't take it anymore.

"It's my entire fault, kind of, not really, but still, my own brother…." Trigor said tearfully.

"Look, you just need a little more time, dude and look, things are gonna work out." Sonic said.

"Do you really think so?" Trigor asked as he controlled himself.

"Yeah right, so look, I'm gonna take off and you can just go home, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright." Trigor said as he nodded his head.

"Hey good luck, dude." Sonic said as he began leaving, but Trigor grabbed him.

"Wait, stop, I didn't get your name." Trigor said.

"Sonic…" Sonic said as he introduced himself while trying to get outta Trigor's grasp 1ce again.

"I'm Trigor, hi there, wait 1 single minute, where do you live?" Trigor asked as Sonic got outta his grasp again.

"Trigor, where I come from, supersonic hedgehogs like me don't like getting grabbed by monsters." Sonic said.

"Sorry about that, Sonic." Trigor said.

"Now go home." Sonic said.

"But there's no home for me anymore, Sonic, don't you understand that?" Trigor asked.

"You're too big to be grabbing on me like that, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Take me home with you, Sonic you won't even notice I'm here. I'm like the invisible monster." Trigor said as he covered his eyes for a little while and he uncovered his eyes and stared at Sonic who was staring at him.

"Are you crazy, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"Please, Sonic, I'm begging you, don't leave me here alone." Trigor sobbed and begged as Sonic shushed him.

"Hey, put your hands on the wall where I can see them!" Alvin's voice exclaimed by the wall as Sonic and Trigor hid by the wall and Sonic shushed Trigor and began looking around until he saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"We got you!" Theodore exclaimed as Sonic sighed.

"Yo, Chipmunks, long time no see." Sonic said.

"Sonic….go for it!" the Chipmunks cheered in unison.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Check out my crazy burner." Simon said.

"Whoop, there it is." the Chipmunks said in unison as Sonic saw a picture of him riding on a giant monster.

"We hope you like it, Sonic." Theodore said.

"Wow, you guys really got some skills." Sonic said as he was very impressed with them.

"It's the wild style, dude." Alvin said.

"Hey, guys, what the heck did I tell you? you guys shouldn't be out here and besides it's not safe for the 3 of you to be out here all night long." Sonic said as he lightly pushed the Chipmunks away.

"It is now, Sonic, you're the monster slayer." Simon said.

"Monster slayer?" Trigor asked as he was a bit confused knowing that Sonic was a monster slayer.

"What the heck was that?" Theodore asked as Sonic coughed silently while covering Trigor.

"Sometimes I would be coughing for nothing, but look, I need you off those streets, seriously, get yourselves back home, I'll tell your caregivers that you're all doing crazy stuff." Sonic said as he watched the Chipmunks leave.

"See you later, Sonic!" Alvin exclaimed waving as he, Simon and Theodore left.

Sonic walked around back to the other corner where Trigor listened to the entire thing.

"Trigor, did you see what just happened here?" Sonic asked.

"I know, Sonic, they think you're the monster slayer, as if." Trigor said between chuckles as Sonic frowned at him.

"I don't usually appreciate your crazy tone actually." Sonic said as he began leaving and Trigor followed him.

"No, Sonic, wait up, I'm terribly sorry, seriously, I don't want you fed up with me and I definitely don't want you to….(Trigor Chuckled) slay me." Trigor said as he began laughing.

"Are you having such a good time, Trigor? are you enjoying yourself?" Sonic asked as Trigor continued laughing uncontrollably.

"Well for your information I'm the monster slayer, Sonic the monster slayer, that's what other people will be saying." Sonic said as he continued bowing down imagining that the other cartoon characters and video game characters continued cheering and whistling.

Trigor stopped laughing when he heard what Sonic just said.

"Wait, Sonic, you mean you…" Trigor said.

"Yeah, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"When the maple tree branch….." Trigor said as he gasped.

"Oh, Sonic you're a fibber." Trigor said.

"Hey come on, Trigor, I didn't fib, alright? alright, I fibbed, but it was a little fib, now come on, who's it gonna offend anyway? dude, I'm not explaining myself to you, you're on your own right now." Sonic said as he walked off.

"No problem, Sonic, and if the lord forbid, somebody should, I don't know find out the truth about the monster slayer on my way back…" Trigor said.

"You wouldn't, Trigor." Sonic said as he knew that Trigor would tell everybody the truth.

"Oh yes I would." Trigor said with a smirk.

Sonic didn't wanna be the laughing stock of the entire city and be a nobody again.

Sonic sighed and smiled while petting Trigor's head.

"Come here, Trigor, of course you can come with me, but you know that you're a monster, right? and I'm a monster slayer, so we can't be seen together forever, you got it?" Sonic asked.

"I got it, Sonic." Trigor said as he understood and followed Sonic to the city.

Meanwhile Sonic opened the sewer lid on the road checking to see if everybody was out there, but there was no sign of him or her out there.

"Alright, Trigor, follow my every single move and don't make 1 single sound." Sonic said.

"You got it, Sonic." Trigor said as he understood just as he heard his echo.

"Wow, an echo, echo!" Trigor exclaimed as he chuckled when he heard more of his echoes.

"Now batting for the Big Tough monsters…" Trigor said as Sonic hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow, it's not alright to hit." Trigor said.

Sonic removed the lid and climbed up on the road.

Trigor began climbing up, but without warning he was stuck due to his big monster body.

Sonic grabbed Trigor's hands and pulled him out, but suddenly they heard somebody speaking.

Sonic pulled Trigor outta the sewers and took cover by the building.

Sonic saw Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi walking around.

Sonic watched them walking around and signaled Trigor to follow him.

Sonic began doing some kung fu moves towards the mailbox and ran around towards the garage by the dragon wash.

Sonic pushed the red button to open the door for Trigor and he signaled him to come on.

Trigor smiled and began following Sonic's moves, but without warning he began tumbling towards trashcans and mailboxes making a lot of loud noises.

Trigor crashed into the dumpster and entered the garage.

Sonic had quite enough of it.

"Get your tail in here, Trigor!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Do you think anybody heard that, Sonic?" Trigor asked as he clonked his head on the door and came inside.

Sonic groaned, but he was hoping that nobody was awake.

"Hey, who the heck was that?" Crazy Chuck asked as he opened the door to his apartment.

"Hey, who the heck is out here?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"Hey, Crazy Chuck." Sonic said as Crazy Chuck smiled at him.

"Hey, I thought I heard something, Sonic, did you get that tiger?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"You got no idea, Crazy Chuck." Phineas said.

"Hey, that's great, well, I gotta go, my favorite television show's on." Crazy Chuck said as he closed the door and began watch television and Sonic heard him laughing uncontrollably inside his apartment and he came inside the garage and closed the door.

"Alright, Trigor, we're safe and sound from now on." Sonic said.

"Wow, hey, a bed." Trigor said as he came on the bed relaxing himself.

"Oh that's good, yeah, snuggly, buggly, wuggly." Trigor said as he cuddled Sonic and gave him a noogie.

"I like you, dude, you're my new close friend." Trigor said.

"Whoa, hang on, cut it out, you wanna be close friends? fine, but we gotta put down some rules, rule # 1: no snuggly, buggly, whatever that just was." Sonic said.

"You got it, Sonic, anything else?" Trigor asked.

"Rule # 2, and this is the most important rule, in the event that possibly you're starved to death….." Sonic said as Trigor cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, Sonic, I'm not gonna eat anybody, just in case if you didn't notice, I'm different from the other monsters, so let's put it this way and leave it that way, good night." Trigor said as he was a bit nervous 'cause he didn't wanna eat anybody like Sonic.

"Define the word 'different', Trigor." Sonic said.

"You'll laugh, Sonic." Trigor said as he turned over to the other side of the bed.

"I'm not gonna laugh, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Well that's what you always say, so then what happens later on? you laugh." Trigor said.

"Trigor, I give you my every single word." Sonic said as he held up his right hand promising that he wouldn't laugh.

Trigor sighed and sat right down on the bed.

"Alright, Sonic, I'll tell you, I'm…I'm a vegetarian monster." Trigor said as he covered his head with the green pillow ignoring the laughter from Sonic and he stared at him realizing that Sonic didn't laugh.

Sonic tried not to laugh.

"Hold it, Trigor, so that's it?" Sonic asked as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"What do you mean that's it, Sonic? you're the 1st supersonic hedgehog I ever told, I'm so tired of keeping it a secret and my Uncle Velgor, he'll never appreciate me for who I really am, what the heck is going on with me?" Trigor asked.

"Nothing's wrong with you, dude, I think all monsters should be just like you." Sonic said.

"Gosh, Sonic, that's nice of you to say." Trigor said.

"And quit blaming yourself for what happened, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Really, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"If you wanna blame anybody, Trigor, blame me, if I hadn't been there in the 1st place none of this would've happened." Sonic said as he walked away.

"Wow, if Uncle Velgor knew that, he would ice you for sure." Trigor said as Sonic stopped and turned himself around.

"Ice, what the heck is he, Trigor? the monster father or something?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right." Trigor said.

"What the heck do you mean yeah right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, Sonic, he is." Trigor said as Sonic's eyes and ears began twitching and Sonic gulped nervously in fear.

"Hey, Sonic, are you alright?" Trigor asked as Sonic didn't answer him.

Sonic was now terrified that if Velgor found out he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

ToonBoyDan "Good grief, it can't get any worse for Sonic, can it? here's where Amy finds Trigor in the dragon wash garage, so just read and review."

Chapter 8: Sonic is busted

Meanwhile back at Sonic's apartment Tails and Shadow were playing a video game on the plasma television screen when they saw Sonic getting eaten up by a monster in the video game and they were the only 1s who were inside while everybody left to get some rest.

"I told you, Shadow!" Tails exclaimed.

"I'm doing it, Tails." Shadow said.

"A, B, double C, Z, left, right, up and down." Tails said as he was helping Shadow out.

"Left and right, I got it." Shadow said as he and Tails continued playing their video game while Knuckles was on the blue wireless cell phone with a fed up look on his face.

"Oh yeah? well I got news for you, the monster slayer made me his manager, so I'm now what I like to call untouchable, do you hear me?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed as he entered the living room panicking in fear.

"Hey, Sonic." Tails and Shadow said in unison as they were still playing their favorite video game.

Sonic saw himself getting eaten up by a monster again.

"Oh hey, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Hey, here he is, my close friend the monster slayer, so now you gotta pay me protection." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, the deal is off, that monster I murdered was Velgor's nephew!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"I know, Sonic, isn't it great?" Knuckles asked.

"Well not if he finds out." Sonic said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Sonic? I got him on the cell phone right now." Knuckles said as Sonic gasped in fear knowing that Velgor had found out already.

"That's right, Velgor, I got the monster slayer right here in front of me." Knuckles said as Sonic told him to shut the heck up, but Knuckles nodded his head and gave him a big thumb up.

"And he's gonna slay you and all of your monsters." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, shut the heck up, shut the heck up." Sonic said in fear.

"Hey, that's great, I like it, shut the heck up, Velgor, shut the heck up!" Knuckles exclaimed as Sonic sighed knowing that he was in very big trouble.

"What the…..? dude, he wants to speak to you." Knuckles said.

"No way, Knuckles, I'm not here." Sonic said as he backed away.

"Yeah right, he's right over here." Knuckles said as he gave Sonic the blue cell phone.

Sonic took the blue cell phone from Knuckles.

"Hello….." Sonic said gently.

"Shut the heck up?! shut the heck up?! you don't tell me to shut the heck up, I tell you to shut the heck up!" Velgor shouted as he heard a beeping sound on the on line signal.

"Hello….." Velgor said.

"Hey, how the heck are you doing? let me have a good tasty pizza with everything on it, mushrooms, meatballs, green peppers….." Silver said as Velgor cut him off.

"Silver!" Velgor shouted.

"Oh hi there, boss, why the heck are you working in some pizza joint?" Silver asked.

"Get off the telephone!"Velgor shouted.

"But I'm starving." Silver said as he hung up.

Velgor sighed and continued from where he left off.

"My dudes are coming for you, monster slayer and they're gonna tear you apart arm from arm!" Velgor shouted as he hung up the wireless telephone.

Sonic slumped down on the futon knowing that he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

"Come on, Sonic, who's your dude? who takes good care of you? alright, dudes, the game's over, it's time to get busy." Knuckles said as he turned off their video game.

"Oh come on, Knuckles, I was winning!" Tails exclaimed as Shadow sighed just as he saw 2 scraps on the floor.

"Tails, weren't you suppose to pick those up from the disco dance party?" Shadow asked as he began picking them up and Tails stopped him.

"Hold it right there, Shadow, those 2 are mine." Tails said.

"Wait, what the crap?" Shadow asked.

"That's Henry and that's June, Henry's very crazy and June is the serious 1, but just get them together forever and hang on to your sides." Tails said as Shadow picked up the scraps and smirked.

"It was nice meeting both of you." Shadow said as he crumbled them up.

Tails gasped in shock.

"Shadow, you filthy murderer!" Tails exclaimed as he began chasing Shadow who was very ticked, but Knuckles grabbed both of them while leaving.

"Knuckles, you got it all wrong, dude!" Sonic exclaimed as he followed him.

"They're gonna write songs about you, Sonic." Knuckles said as the elevator doors closed right in front of Sonic.

"Knuckles, come on, dude!" Sonic exclaimed as he pushed the green button repeatedly.

"Maybe I can help you, Sonic." Blaze voice said as Sonic turned around and saw Blaze sitting on the futon and Sonic smiled at her.

"Hey, Blaze, what are you doing here? you just seem popping up outta places." Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic, you said for me to wait, so…(Blaze clapped her hands when the beautiful music began playing in the background and the lights came on) I was waiting." Blaze said as Sonic chuckled nervously just as the elevator doors opened up.

"Look, Blaze, I don't got enough time for the hand clapping make the lights go on music playing in the dark sort of thing." Sonic said.

"What are you terrified of, Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"Terrified? yeah right, Blaze, that's hilarious, I'm not terrified of anything, it's just that…Ohhhhhh.…" Sonic said as he relaxed while Blaze began massaging his shoulders.

"Oh, baby cakes, you're so tense." Blaze said as she continued massaging Sonic's shoulders.

"Yeah right, Blaze, I was so stressed out lately, you know, protecting the city, I do that all by myself and you know that it's just crazy." Sonic said.

"Well it's just too much, Sonic, it's piling up." Blaze said.

"Yeah right, you know what, Blaze? 1 thing above the other, actually, I was thinking about retiring." Sonic said as Blaze put Sonic against the big red lava lamp.

"You don't wanna do that, Sonic." Blaze said.

"I don't?" Sonic asked.

"You just worked your way to get above and you don't want to go back down there, do you?" Blaze asked.

"No way, Blaze, no I don't." Sonic said.

"You can just show them whose boss, Sonic, and those monsters can leave you alone." Blaze said.

"Yeah, Blaze, you're absolutely right." Sonic said as he began looking for Trigor.

"Trigor…" Sonic said as he left the apartment which was leaving Blaze smiling at him.

Meanwhile Sonic went back to the garage to speak with Trigor 'cause he got a plan so the other monsters wouldn't bother him again and he opened the door and looked for Trigor.

"Trigor, where the heck are you?" Sonic asked as he jumped nervously when he saw Amy staring at him.

"Hi there, Sonic." Amy said.

"Amy, what the heck are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"What, Sonic? did you forget something?" Amy asked as Sonic looked around.

"Well maybe you forgot….your monster!" Amy exclaimed angrily as Trigor continued sipping his blueberry banana milkshake when he saw Sonic.

"Hi there, Sonic." Trigor said.

"Uh…monster, run for your entire life, Amy, I'll cover you, hurry, before it's too late, go on without me!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh, quit it, Sonic, your pet monster here told me everything." Amy said angrily.

"Good grief, Trigor, why the heck would you do that?" Sonic asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"I don't know, Sonic, I like her." Trigor said.

"Thanks, I like you too." Amy said as she smiled, but it didn't last forever when she got fed up with Sonic.

"Sonic, what the heck were you thinking? bringing him in here?" Amy asked angrily.

"No, Amy, I'm still working out the kinks." Sonic said.

"Kinks? you fibbed, Sonic, everybody thinks you slayed the monster!" Amy shouted angrily.

"Who the heck am I to tell them that they're wrong, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"How could you fib in front of me, Sonic?! me!" Amy shouted angrily.

"Don't take it personally, Amy, come on, I fibbed in front of everybody!" Sonic exclaimed in fear as Amy looked a bit hurt that Sonic….not only fibbed in front of her, but he fibbed in front of everybody.

"Alright, Amy, look, I'm terribly sorry, I totally betrayed you, but listen, I got 1 little problem that I need to take care of." Sonic said.

"And what's that, Sonic?" Amy asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"Monsters are coming to get me!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"And they should, I mean, what did you expect? you would take credit for murdering a monster and everything would be fine for the rest of your entire life?" Amy asked angrily.

"Uh…..yeah right, but, hey, don't you worry about it, me and Trigor got it and we're gonna fix it." Sonic said.

"Whoa, wait a minute, I don't want any part of this." Trigor said.

"Too late now, vegetarian monster, they're looking for you too." Sonic said.

"Point taken, so what's the plan?" Trigor asked.

"Well, this is what we're gonna do." Sonic said as he began making his plan.

"Alright, here's the plan: Sonic, you tell the truth and you, go back home." Amy said angrily as Trigor and Sonic looked at her and at 1 another 'til they began laughing.

Sonic continued just as he held up the brush full of red paint.

"Alright, Trigor, look, this is what we're gonna do, we're gonna paint you up all bloody, a great big mess, right? then you're gonna run out there and meet the other monsters right before they get here and you're gonna say 'Stop, don't do that, don't go any further, that monster slayer's crazy, dude, he beat me senseless, he's a stone cold murderer, dude!' then you could tell them I'm big and tough and tell them I'm very handsome, throw that in and say I'm the coolest." Sonic said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"You're going way too far, Sonic." Amy said.

"Well, actually, he hasn't gone very far enough." Trigor said as he was looking out the window.

"Exactly, Trigor….what did you say?" Sonic asked.

"You need to slay a monster and I need to disappear, so here's what we're gonna do." Trigor said as Sonic began listening for what Trigor's plan was.

ToonBoyDan: "Well we hope that you stay tuned for the 1st fight so just read and review."

Chapter 9: Pretending to fight

Meanwhile back at the city Scarlet Garcia was on film, but she looked a bit frightened.

"This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live, we just confirmed reports of a….." Scarlet Garcia said as Vector ran around screaming in fear.

"Monster!" Vector exclaimed in fear as he and the others ran around past Scarlet Garcia screaming in fear.

Trigor ran around in the city just as everybody continued screaming and running around and taking cover and he pretended that he was gonna attack everybody which was a part of the plan from last night.

"Look, it's the monster slayer!" Scarlet Garcia exclaimed as the camera woman used the television camera and saw Sonic.

Sonic stood right on the Mystery Machine wearing a black cape and it was time to take on the monster.

Sonic turned himself around and posed as an action hero, but the strong wind blew the black cape and covered him.

Sonic removed the black cape and chuckled.

Sonic shouted and ran around supersonic fast holding out his right fist just as Trigor ran around near the road and towards him growling and they kept going towards 1 another until Sonic punched Trigor's right eye which was sending him crashing through the billboard.

"Holy shrimp boat, did we get that?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

Meanwhile at the dragon wash Amy was writing on the papers just as Espio was right by her desk seeing Sonic on television.

"Hey, Amy, Sonic is on television." Espio said as Amy turned herself around and saw Sonic showing off.

Amy rolled her eyes and continued doing her work while the crew joined up watching Sonic.

Meanwhile back at the city Trigor and Sonic hid by the stone wall just as Trigor cringed in pain and held his right eye due to the punch Sonic gave him.

"Do you hear that, Trigor? they're going crazy, dude, they like us." Sonic said.

"They like you, but they hate me, can we switch sides? I can be the supersonic hedgehog slayer and they'll never see it coming." Trigor said.

"Come on, Trigor, you sell this, you'll never need to go back home again, you can just begin a new life, now give me a growl." Sonic said.

"Alright, Sonic." Trigor said as he began purring just as Sonic sighed.

Trigor cleared his throat and growled real loud right near Sonic's face and that growl got everybody's attention right by the building.

Trigor stopped growling.

"Like that, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"That was very good, Trigor, let's go." Sonic said as they continued where they left off just as Sonic ran around supersonic fast and Trigor was chasing him passing Scarlet Garcia.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash everybody continued watching the fight scene while Knuckles was on the cell phone speaking to Velgor.

"Is that all you got? do you understand how big my client is? turn on your television screen." Knuckles said.

Meanwhile back at the fight scene Trigor ran around closely towards Sonic chomping his teeth to catch him.

"Trigor, Trigor, Trigor!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor caught him in his mouth and everybody including Amy gasped back at the dragon wash.

"Turn off your television screen, turn off your television screen." Knuckles said on the cell phone.

Meanwhile back at the city everybody stared at Trigor, but they took cover quickly when Trigor turned himself around and Trigor was looking for Sonic.

"Don't swallow me." Sonic said from inside Trigor's mouth.

"Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"No, Trigor, it's Mr. Skullhead, off course it's me, why did you do that?" Sonic asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sonic." Trigor said as he put his hands to his nose and was about to begin sneezing.

"No, Trigor, 'sorry' is when you step on somebody's foot at the movie theater, 'sorry' is when you say 'when's the baby boy or girl due?' and it turns out the person's just the way she is and this is just as far away from 'sorry' just as you could possibly get." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I think I'm gonna sneeze." Trigor said as he was about to begin sneezing.

"No, Trigor, just open up very nice and easy." Sonic said as Trigor began opening his mouth very nice and easy just as Sonic strained and everybody including Alvin, Simon and Theodore watched hoping that it was Sonic and suddenly Sonic opened Trigor's mouth just as everybody cheered and flashed the cameras.

"Are you dudes not entertained? you couldn't possibly handle the truth, you got me at the power of kung fu!" Sonic exclaimed.

Amy looked a bit confused when she saw Sonic on the television screen and she shook her head while Knuckles was on the cell phone.

"Turn your television screen back on, what the heck are you doing turning your television screen off?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic began riding Trigor like a rodeo cowboy while everybody continued cheering and whistling.

Meanwhile Silver and the other monsters ran around towards the city by the order of Velgor.

Sonic began using Trigor as a barrel just as Trigor began getting very ill.

Silver and the others continued looking for Sonic to settle the final score with him.

"This city is very big, how are we supposed to find the monster slayer around here?" Silver asked as he and the other monsters heard Trigor wailing from very far away just as Trigor was thrown around.

Trigor fell over on the wooden bridge while Sonic flexed his muscles, but it didn't last forever when he saw Silver and the other monsters.

Silver watched Sonic finding out if he was really great and Sonic knew this was the time for the big finale.

Sonic pulled Trigor's red and blue tail just as Trigor pretended to struggle in pain.

"This is it, Trigor, the big finish, just like we practiced." Sonic said.

"The spinning monster?" Trigor asked while grinning.

"Yep, the spinning monster." Sonic said as he began picking Trigor up, but he was a bit too heavy for him.

"A little bit of help here, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry, Sonic." Trigor said as Sonic managed to lift Trigor up and spun him around for the big finish and he grabbed his red and blue tail and spun him around faster until he threw him around and Trigor screamed in fear just as he got thrown around and without warning he smashed into the screen of the building and began falling over to his near death experience.

Trigor continued screaming just as Sonic watched him.

"Curse you, monster slayer!" Trigor exclaimed as he wailed while falling over into the dark pit.

Trigor continued falling over until he came over to the other side and continued wailing and he began wailing silently and made a great big crashing sound.

Meanwhile back above Sonic sighed and came right on the Mystery Machine just as the light bulbs came outta the screen due to the crash.

"Yeah right, and you tell Velgor that I don't ever wanna see another monster on this city again, ever!" Sonic exclaimed as Silver and the other monsters retreated back to the caverns.

"Remember this name: Sonic the monster slayer!" Sonic exclaimed.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash the entire crowd cheered and whistled just as Knuckles cheered for Sonic himself.

"You see that? you see that?" Knuckles asked as Trigor went over to the secret pit finally finished with the job.

Meanwhile back above everybody continued cheering for Sonic's victory.

Blaze was in the crowd and she was very proud that Sonic had won so she walked around towards him and was gonna do something to him.

Blaze continued showing off right in front of the camera just as Blaze came by and she grabbed Sonic by touching him.

"Whoa, hey, Blaze…" Sonic said as he was interrupted when Blaze began kissing him.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash Amy smiled at Knuckles.

Knuckles smiled back at her and watched the television screen, but he quit smiling and everybody quit cheering and whistling.

Amy looked a bit confused and watched the television screen and what she saw made her gasp in shock 'cause she saw Sonic being kissed by Blaze.

"It seems the monster slayer not only conquered a few monsters today, but maybe a few hearts and souls? has the city's most awesome supersonic hedgehog ever been snapped up? I'm Scarlet Garcia here live watching the monster slayer getting kissed." Scarlet Garcia said as Amy was feeling very devastated just as she left her desk and Knuckles watched her leave knowing that she liked Sonic and it looked like Amy's heart was now broken and shattered.

ToonBoyDan: Good idea: Trigor beginning a new life

Bad idea: Amy being devastated 'cause Blaze is kissing Sonic and everything's not going very well so just read and review.

Chapter 10: Blaze left alone

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash Amy was reading the newspaper starting at the photograph of Sonic getting kissed by Blaze and she was fed up and devastated from what she just saw while Trigor was behind the curtain and he was gonna dress up as something else.

"Hey, Amy, can you give me the pink and yellow and 1s?" Trigor asked as Amy gave him the 2 cans of pink and yellow paint and she continued reading the newspaper.

"Thanks, Amy." Trigor said as Sonic came inside laughing.

"Look who just stepped in the room." Sonic said as he continued laughing just as Amy continued reading and she wasn't smiling at him.

"Yeah right." Trigor said.

"Sonic and Trigor, what a team, dude, give me that, give me some 5." Sonic said.

"High 5, low 5." Trigor said as he high 5d and low 5d with Sonic.

"Did you see me? I was all like….. (Sonic began making Kung Fu sounds) I was crazy." Sonic said.

"When you punched me, the entire crowd was…aahh!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Yeah right, they ate it up and it was like a Sonic explosion."

"How great was I, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"Oh, Trigor, you were the bomb." Sonic said.

"Thanks, Sonic, and hey, you, I was your great big finish on the news, great kiss, lover boy." Trigor said.

"Whoa, dude, that's privacy." Sonic said.

"Privacy? Sonic, the entire city saw you do it!" Amy exclaimed angrily as Sonic held her right hand, but she swiped her right hand away from him.

"Hey, somebody's in a very bad mood, come on, Amy, let me see that smiling face, show me that smiling face." Sonic said as he put both of his fingers between Amy's mouth by making her smile at him.

"Knock it off, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily as she pushed his arms away.

"What's gotten into you, Amy?" Sonic asked looking a bit confused.

"Me?! I swear, Sonic, sometimes I wanna take your big crazy head and just….." Amy said angrily as she punched her right hand real fast.

"Amy, what the heck is your problem?" Sonic asked.

"Problem? there's no problem, Sonic, I don't got a problem, Blaze is the only 1 with the problem." Amy said angrily.

"Hey, you guys….." Trigor said.

"Well, Amy, what do you got against Blaze?" Sonic asked in concern.

"Not my mouth, that's for sure." Amy said angrily as Trigor began cringing.

"What's going on around here?" Sonic asked as he was not knowing what Amy was speaking about.

"I'm gonna stay outta this 1." Trigor said as he hid behind the curtain.

"Why would you even care about Blaze anyway, Amy?" Sonic asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"I don't, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"You don't Amy?" Sonic asked.

"No way!" Amy shouted angrily.

"No way what, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"You guys wanna…" Trigor said as Sonic and Amy cut him off.

"No way!" Sonic and Amy shouted angrily in unison as it was making Trigor back away.

"Just tell me, Sonic, 'cause I'm curious, why the heck do you think she's interested in you? do you even think for 1 single minute that she would even like you if you weren't the richest and greatest monster slayer?" Amy asked angrily.

"Please don't fight and argue." Trigor said as Amy ignored him.

"Are you blind, Sonic?" Amy asked angrily.

"Well, Amy, at least she treats me like I'm somebody!" Sonic exclaimed angrily.

"Well, Sonic, would she like you if you were a nobody?!" Amy asked angrily.

"Nobody would like me if I was a nobody!" Sonic exclaimed angrily.

"I did, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily as she walked away from him.

Sonic was very shocked from what she just said and he stared at her and he just found out that she liked him this entire time and Amy continued looking very devastated and upset.

"Before the cash and before the fortunes and before the fib, to me you were a somebody, Sonic, but now you're nothing, but a fraud, a sham, a con and you're such a joker." Amy said angrily and devastatingly as Sonic just stared at her looking a bit upset ever since she admitted that she liked him.

"Here I am, ta-da, (singsong voice) I'm Lucky, the dragon washing pink and yellow monster." Trigor/Lucky said as he smiled at them, but his smiling face faded when he saw Sonic and Amy staring at 1 another terribly devastated and upset.

Amy sighed devastatingly and walked away from him.

"Amy…" Sonic said as he tried to say something to her.

"No, Sonic, just forget about it, just go already, 'cause I'm tired of hearing how everything you had in your entire life wasn't good enough, including me." Amy said angrily as Sonic tried to explain, but he was crushed and he began leaving the dragon wash garage devastatingly.

Amy watched him leave and began shedding tear drops.

"Amy?" Trigor/Lucky asked.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, go back and do it again." Amy said as Trigor/Lucky looked devastatingly at her knowing that she was in tear drops and he got rid of the tear drops.

"Hey come on, Amy, It'll be alright." Trigor/Lucky said as Amy smiled at him.

Meanwhile Sonic just closed the door of the garage and walked away from the dragon wash and he was still devastated and upset that Amy liked him all the time and he didn't know that after she confessed to him and he walked around in the city staring at the billboards of his fortunes, but he wasn't proud and cheerful about it.

"You couldn't possibly handle the truth, you got monster breath!" Sonic exclaimed on the television screen as Sonic sighed devastatingly and continued walking around and all he wanted was to become a somebody, but what about Amy? Sonic stared at another video of him drinking a diet root beer and he walked away from the city.

Later that night he saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore playing with the fire hydrant and cheering for Sonic and saw Madame Foster shouting at them and telling them to go home and get some shut eye.

Sonic chuckled a bit just as he saw them messing with Crazy Chuck who just woke up.

Sonic chuckled silently until he saw his new home that made him terribly upset and devastated.

Meanwhile at Sonic's penthouse Sonic entered the living room where Knuckles and the others were disco dancing, but he wasn't in the mood for that.

Sonic passed by not paying any attention to them.

Meanwhile Blaze who was sitting right next to Bonnie saw Sonic going over to the balcony and she was a bit concerned about him.

Sonic went outside and looked at the beautiful viewing and was still not proud and cheerful about it.

"Preparation S slays splitting headaches like Sonic slays monsters, oh, hey, Sonic." Chris said as Sonic waved at him just as Chris walked away and he sighed devastatingly while Blaze stood by the door.

"Amy's right, I am such a joker." Sonic said devastatingly as Blaze rolled her eyes, but smiled at him.

"Hey, Monster slayer, why are you out here? all of your close friends are inside." Blaze asked.

"Not all of my close friends." Sonic said.

"You mean that pink hedgehog girl at the dragon wash? forget about her, Sonic, she's a nobody." Blaze said as Sonic walked away from her.

"No, Blaze, I'm the nobody." Sonic said devastatingly as Blaze chuckled.

"Oh let me guess, Sonic, she told you that she likes you, is that it? well it's not like you're feeling the same way about her." Blaze said as she continued chuckling and what Blaze said was true Sonic was feeling the same way about Amy so he smiled at her.

"You know what, Blaze? I don't think it's gonna work out." Sonic said as he backed away.

"Wait, Sonic, are you leaving me alone?" Blaze asked as Sonic sighed and nodded, but he yelped in shock when he saw Blaze getting ticked off.

"Let me explain something to you, Sonic." Blaze said.

Meanwhile back inside Knuckles continued disco dancing with Vector until he and the others stopped and saw Blaze tapping Sonic against the glass door a couple of times and the door didn't even shatter.

"We're gonna disco like it's a disco party." Knuckles said.

"Oh, true love!" Knuckles exclaimed as he laughed along with the others.

Blaze tossed Sonic right against the wall 1 more time and walked away from Sonic who slid down the glass door.

ToonBoyDan: "Well bad luck for Blaze and we hope Sonic finds Amy in the nick of time so just read and review."

Chapter 11: Amy kidnapped

Meanwhile 1 morning Sonic just bought everything for Amy and this was his chance that he was gonna tell Amy that he likes her and he ran around towards the dragon Wash where Trigor/Lucky was working 'til he saw Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic." Trigor/Lucky said

"I can't speak right now, Trigor, I gotta find Amy, I gotta tell her I like her!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor/Lucky grinned and followed him just as everybody cheered for him.

"Way to go, Sonic!" Vector cheered.

Meanwhile at the office Tails and Shadow were now in charge of answering the wireless telephone, but they weren't doing very well.

"Hello, dragon wash…" Tails said as Shadow grabbed the red wireless telephone.

"Give me the telephone, Tails, we get a dragon of a wash…" Shadow said.

"Give me the telephone!" Tails exclaimed as he grabbed the wireless telephone from Shadow's right hand.

"And the price is…..very low, considering great washes." Tails said.

"How many times do I need to tell you guys? it's 'gosh!' you get a dragon of a wash and the price oh my gosh!" Knuckles exclaimed angrily as Shadow answered the wireless telephone.

"Dragon wash….." Shadow said.

"Rhymes with gosh…." Tails said as he and Shadow both laughed in unison.

Knuckles groaned in an appalled manner.

"Give me that, get outta here, both of you, go be crazy someplace else!" Knuckles exclaimed angrily

"Knuckles, where's Amy?" Sonic asked.

"You tell me, dude." Knuckles said as he answered the wireless telephone.

"Dragon wash, you get a dragon of a…..…oh, Sonic, it's for you." Knuckles said as he gave Sonic the wireless telephone.

Sonic gave the stuff to Trigor/Lucky and answered the wireless telephone.

"Hello?" Sonic asked…

"Is this the monster slayer?" Silver's asked.

"Of course it is." Sonic said.

"It's Silver the Hedgehog….I mean, just forget about it, now you follow those instructions to a lot of fibs, alright? file cabinet, middle door, there's a package in here, so get it." Silver said as Sonic opened the package until he saw what was inside of it and it was Amy's dark pink chaos emerald.

"That's right, tough dude, we got your gal, now there's gonna be a sit down in 1 single minute." Silver said.

"Well, who is it?" Trigor/Lucky asked as Sonic shushed him.

"Be there, Sonic, if you don't wanna see her asleep with the cartoon characters and video game characters known as the deceased 1s, now nod your head that you understand." Silver said as Sonic nodded his head.

"Now, Sonic, tell me if you nodded your head." Silver said.

"I nodded my head." Sonic said as he hung up the wireless telephone in concern.

"They got Amy and they wanna have a sit down, but I never meant for anybody to get left behind especially not Amy, this is my entire fault." Sonic said.

"That's 1 classic move, I saw her 100 times." Knuckles said.

"They just take the thing you like the most and they use it against you." Trigor/Lucky said as Sonic got no other choice that he was gonna rescue Amy from Velgor's clutches.

"Look, you guys, we gotta go over to that sit down and we gotta rescue her." Sonic said.

"Whoa, look, Sonic, I wanna rescue Amy too, but I can't just go in there and say 'Hi there, Uncle Velgor, I'm a pink and yellow monster'." Trigor/Lucky said.

"Trigor?" Knuckles asked.

"And my close friend the monster slayer is a fraud." Trigor/Lucky said.

"A fraud?! Knuckles exclaimed.

"Come on, you guys, we're gonna need a better plan than that." Trigor/Lucky said as Knuckles chuckled.

"This is a joke right, dude? 'cause you know I told Velgor….." Knuckles said as he stopped and remembered what he said to Velgor back then.

Flashback…

"Shut the heck up, Velgor, shut the heck up!" Knuckles exclaimed as Velgor growled angrily on the wireless telephone.

End of flashback…

Knuckles panicked in fear knowing that he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

"Tell me you didn't make it up, dude, tell me that's not Trigor, tell me you're a real monster slayer, please!" Knuckles exclaimed in fear.

"I'm terribly sorry, Knuckles, but I'm not, but the monsters don't know about it." Sonic said as Knuckles now knew that Sonic wasn't the monster slayer, the other monsters and Velgor didn't know about it either.

Sonic was still gonna rescue Amy no matter what he was gonna do.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, it looks like Sonic is gonna have a challenge with Velgor, the monster boss, so just read and review."

Chapter 12: The Sit-down Showdown

Meanwhile Sonic, Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky were all sitting down while everybody stood right behind them.

Sonic and Trigor/Lucky were a bit nervous, but not as nervous as the other monsters were and they still didn't know that Sonic was a fraud.

Sonic reached for a spork and the monsters on the other side flinched nervously.

Sonic reached for a kitchen brush and the monsters on the other side flinched as well.

Sonic smirked deciding to have a bit of fun with this so he turned over to his other side and growled which was making the monsters gasp in shock and James fainted in fear.

Sonic and Trigor/Lucky chuckled.

"Will you guys quit joking around? There's a big 1, we're doomed, we're doomed." Knuckles said in fear.

"Thanks, Knuckles, thanks, and my dude, Knuckles just begged me not to murderize all of you up in here, now I might listen to him, but then again I might not, and that depends on the individual behavior of all of the individuals in here individually, isn't that that right?" Sonic asked.

"Look, Gary, that dude's got pink and yellow monster muscle." Jack said.

"My Uncle Growly got whacked by 1 of those that evening." Gary said.

"Now which 1 of you monsters called this meeting?" Sonic said.

"That'll be me." Velgor's voice said as Sonic and the others turned themselves around and saw him.

"So, this is the monster Slayer, I was expecting to meet you, I just feel like we're practically close family, you know that? hilarious, isn't it? I brought my nephews into the world full of love and care and you took them out, do you know who I am? do you know who I am? I'm Velgor, the boss of the monsters." Velgor said.

"Hey, boss, I saved you a seat." Silver said as Velgor took his place at the end of the table just he continued when a familiar dish with a red cover on it was brought over to him.

"I was running this entire city ever since before you were born, and if you thought a dude like me can't get to a dude like you….well, guess what? you thought wrong." Velgor said as he lifted the red cover to reveal Amy all tied up with blue duct tape around her mouth and when she saw Sonic she stared at him.

"Dude, you're the 1 who's wrong, I hardly even know that gal, what's your name again, ma'am?" Sonic asked as Amy continued mumbling.

"Oh yeah? well I think he's bluffing." Blaze's voice said.

Blaze had appeared right next to Velgor and all of the monsters were checking her out.

"Dude, if I wasn't married." James said as he saw Blaze.

"How are you doing, beautiful gal?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"Blaze, we meet again." Sonic said.

"You know, monster slayer, there's only 1 thing I like better than cash, a lot of revenge." Blaze said as Jack sighed.

"I think I'm secretly in love….." Jack said.

"Your monster slaying days are over, and there's nothing you can do about it." Velgor said as Sonic began chuckling and the others looked a bit confused 'til Sonic gestured for them to chuckle as well and they did even if it was a bit nervously as did Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky and Silver 'til Velgor whacked him.

"What's hilarious?" Velgor asked.

"You got nothing, nothing, Lucky, take her out." Sonic said as Trigor/Lucky did as he was told to do by picking up Amy in his mouth and returned back to his place right next to Sonic.

Sonic jumped on the table and began beat boxing to the 'Indiana Jones' theme tune doing a disco dance right before he decided to gloat.

"Alright, new rules, nobody, I repeat, nobody makes 1 single move without my alright." Sonic said as he didn't notice that Trigor/Lucky was holding his nose and was preparing to sneeze and the other monsters noticed him.

"What'd he do? I can't see it." James said as Sonic didn't hear him just as he continued gloating.

"I'm on the Panama Canal, dude." Sonic said as he continued to gloating.

"From now on, everything goes right through me, but if you lose a baby tooth, you don't grow another 1 back without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright…" Gary said nervously.

"If you begin sneezing, you don't wipe that green snot without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright…." James said as he was also very nervous.

"And you don't say 'alright' without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked as Jack groaned and fainted in fear.

"Alright, thanks for coming, we gotta go." Knuckles said as Sonic ignored him.

"1 more thing, what's with all of you living in the life boat?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic….." Knuckles said nervously.

"You dudes are supposed to be the mob, get yourselves a real hide out." Sonic said.

"Sonic…" Trigor/Lucky said as he was still holding his nose.

"And take 1 good look, Velgor, it's over, you're old school…" Sonic said.

"Sonic!" Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky exclaimed.

"What, you guys?" Sonic asked as he turned himself around to see Trigor/Lucky sneeze out not only Amy, but a few other things he could've eaten as well 'cause monsters tend to eat other things than meat products.

Another monster looked at the license plate starvingly and stuffed it right into his mouth.

"The terror, the terror!" Trigor/Lucky exclaimed in terror as he coughed loudly and a red blue striped beach ball came right outta his mouth and Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Uh…...excuse me for 1 single minute." Sonic said he untied Amy and removed the blue duct tape from her mouth.

"Amy, are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"No, Sonic, I'm not alright, he almost tried to eat me!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"I couldn't take it anymore, the taste was making me sneeze." Trigor/Lucky said as Velgor stared at him.

"Trigor? is that really you?" Velgor asked as he made his way over to Trigor/Lucky and hugged him.

"You're alive? I thought I lost you." Velgor said as he noticed what Trigor was wearing.

"What the heck are you wearing? what the heck is that?" Velgor asked as Trigor sighed and wiped his face off and all of the monsters gasped in amazement.

"Hey, boss, it's Trigor, he was wearing a disguise so we wouldn't recognize him, but now he's not wearing a disguise so we do recognize him." Silver said.

"Hi there, Uncle Velgor…" Trigor said nervously knowing that he was busted for the rest of his entire life.

"Are you kidding me, Trigor? are you kidding me? are you outta your mind? do you got any idea how this really looks?" Velgor asked.

"Dude, this is the greatest sit down I have ever been to." James whispered to Jack who nodded his head in agreement.

"What the heck are you doing with this blue supersonic hedgehog? he took out your own flesh and blood, Vigor." Velgor said.

"But, Uncle Velgor, just listen…" Trigor said.

"But nothing, Trigor, you never take sides against the entire family, ever." Velgor said.

"Hey, Velgor, sir, it's not his entire fault, this is between me and you." Sonic said.

"What the heck did I ever do to you? you took Vigor away and you turned Trigor into a pink and yellow monster, I'm gonna get you!" Velgor shouted angrily as Amy screamed in fear knowing what Velgor was about to do to Sonic.

"Sonic, watch out!" Amy exclaimed in fear.

"Sonic, run away, run away for your entire life!" Trigor exclaimed as Sonic didn't need 1 2nd invite just as he turned himself around and made a run for it with Velgor who was right behind him.

Knuckles and Trigor hurried off after him.

Sonic crawled through a tunnel in the mansion that lead to outside that was a bit too little for Velgor and unfortunately for Sonic the monster was stuck in the tunnel

"You're gonna regret the day you became the monster slayer!" Velgor shouted as Sonic continued running away from him.

"Well look who's stuck in the tunnel, you're still starving, big dude? well say 'hello' to my little friends." Timothy said as he turned himself around and sounded like a bugle and the other turkeys came outta nowhere and began attacking Velgor and they all clamped on his head which was making Velgor more fed up and Velgor angrily snapped at them which was making them scatter and he continued chasing Sonic.

Velgor was getting so close and was about to attack Sonic when he and Sonic suddenly saw Crazy Chuck with a crazy smiling face even crazier than the look in his eyes along with Alvin, Simon and Theodore following him.

"Look out, another big 1!" Crazy Chuck exclaimed as Velgor got up looking even more fed up which was making the Chipmunks and Crazy Chuck very nervous.

"Run away for your entire life!" Crazy Chuck and the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they turned themselves around and ran around for the hills being followed by Sonic who was luring Velgor to the dragon wash.

Tails and Shadow were seen at the wireless telephone, trying to get the saying right.

"Try it again, Tails." Shadow said.

"Dragon wash, you get a dragon of a wash and the price…oh my gosh!" Tails screamed in fear as Velgor came running around towards them.

"Well, Tails, you got it right." Shadow said as he freaked out as well.

"Everybody clear the way!" Tails exclaimed in fear.

"Come on, Velgor, it's time to clean up your performance." Sonic said.

"Uncle Velgor, leave him alone!" Trigor exclaimed as Sonic got to the tower where Speedy usually worked and activated the red bubbles and the red bubbles showered everywhere which was making it very hard for Velgor to see everything.

Amy who was standing near the red bubbles got trapped in 1 by accident.

Sonic could see a familiar silhouette of a monster and when the monster got closer to a clasp Sonic smacked the green button for it to come down and the clasp grabbed hold of the monster.

Sonic thinking he got a hold of Velgor got outta the tower and went over to the clasp.

"Alright, Velgor, the game's over." Sonic said as Trigor was in there instead of Velgor.

"Trigor? what the heck are you doing in there?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Sorry, Sonic…..." Trigor said.

"Where the heck is Velgor?" Sonic asked as Velgor suddenly popped up outta places behind him.

Sonic realized it without seeing the terrified looks on his face.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" Sonic asked nervously as he turned himself around.

"You're mine right now!" Velgor exclaimed as Sonic screamed in fear just as he dodged Velgor and the chase continued.

"Let's finish this, monster slayer." Velgor said as Sonic quickly gave the go ahead sign to Omega just as he had lured Velgor to another clasp.

"Oh we're about to, Velgor." Sonic said as Omega smacked the green button and the clasp grabbed Velgor.

A red toothbrush popped out and brushed Velgor's teeth and it sprayed water right into his mouth and he spit it out and Jerry walked around over and put another air freshener on his monster tooth.

"Thanks for coming to dragon wash." Jerry said as he stared off into space again.

"Alright, somebody needs to get me outta the red bubble, right now." Amy said as Sonic popped the red bubble and caught her safely in his arms.

Sonic and Amy stared at 1 another until Scarlet Garcia lightly pushed her outta the way.

"The monster slayer does it again…" Scarlet Garcia said.

"Hey, no fair!" Amy exclaimed.

"This time luring 2 monsters into his death trap of hygiene, Sonic, you're the somebody everybody wants to be, above the character chart, tell our television cameras how it always feels just to be you." Scarlet Garcia said as Amy sighed devastatingly right before she turned herself around and walked away which Sonic had noticed.

"Amy, wait!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic, get me outta here, quickly, I need a head start just to get as far away as possible." Trigor said.

"Just look at what you did to him." Velgor said angrily.

"It's just a misunderstanding." Sonic said as he was ignored by the others

"Sonic, over here!" Amy exclaimed as everybody began chanting in unison.

"Monster slayer, monster slayer!" the crowd exclaimed in unison as Sonic couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop, enough, I'm not a real monster slayer!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody gasped in shock.

"I fibbed…." Sonic said.

"What the heck?" Velgor said.

"And I'm not a real financial advisor…" Crazy Chuck said as he sobbed silently.

"Alright, it was a maple tree branch that murdered Vigor, I never got anything to do with it and neither did Trigor." Sonic said.

"Well, Trigor, if that was true, then why did you need to run away?" Velgor asked.

"Because you always wanted me to be like Vigor, I'll never be the monster you want me to be." Trigor said.

"What the heck is your problem, dude? so your nephew likes tomato pickle sandwiches, so his close friend's a blue supersonic hedgehog like me, so he likes to dress up like a pink and yellow monster, so what? everybody likes him just the way he is, why can't you? don't make the same mistake that I did, I didn't know what I had 'til I lost it." Sonic said as Velgor sighed.

"Can you get me outta this? so I can hug my nephew and tell him I'm terribly sorry?" Velgor asked as Sonic pushed the green button and the 2 monsters walked up to 1 another.

"Uncle Velgor…." Trigor said.

"Come here, you…." Velgor said while hugging Trigor.

"I like you, Trigor, no matter what you eat or how you dress up." Velgor said.

"Sonic?" Amy asked as Sonic walked around over to her.

"Amy? Amy, I wish I knew what I meant by then, I just mean, I wish you knew what I knew, I mean, right before this….." Sonic said.

"You're blowing it, dude!" Tails exclaimed.

"Mind your own business, it's just emotional and it's just pressure." Knuckles said.

"What I'm really saying is that I just…..I didn't need to be above the city, everything I wanted was right there in front of me this entire time." Sonic said

"But what about being a somebody, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I'm nobody without you, Amy, I'm terribly sorry I got you mixed up in this." Sonic said as Crazy Chuck made kissing sounds with his sock puppets.

"You're not helping, dude." Shadow said.

"Come here, Sonic, you big crazy head." Amy said as she and Sonic kissed 1 another in which Sonic had returned.

"I never told you guys about this, but you're the best dudes a red echidna like me could ever have, come on, Tails, Shadow, group hug!" Knuckles exclaimed as Tails and Shadow went in for a group hug just as Knuckles was offering when Tails' blue chaos emerald accidentally zapped Knuckles and Knuckles pulled away and began rubbing where he got zapped.

"Sorry, Knuckles." Tails said.

"Come on, Knuckles, try again, dude, don't sweat it." Shadow said.

"Forget about it, the minute's gone." Knuckles said as Sonic quit kissing Amy just as he turned over to Velgor.

"So, uh, Velgor, we're good, right? I mean, like, the city is safe? walk the streets, you know, without…aaah! you know…." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, we're good." Velgor said as everybody began cheering and whistling knowing that they wouldn't need to live in fear of the monsters again.

"Sonic, excuse me, you just lost everything you fibbed so hard to achieve, tell me, what's next for you?" Scarlet Garcia asked as Sonic smiled at her.

"I think I got a good idea, if my manager would allow it." Sonic said.

"Alright, so what's on your mind, Sonic?" Knuckles asked as Sonic just smiled and told him what the idea was.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like we're coming to the ending chapter where Sonic and the others are working at the dragon wash, so just read and review."

Chapter 15: The cheerful ending

Sonic was now in Knuckles' office putting up what looked like a photograph of his Uncle Trevor 'til Amy walked in through the door.

"Come on, everybody's waiting, Mr. Manager." Amy said as Sonic had asked for a partnership.

Knuckles had agreed with it 'cause he was a nice dude.

"Alright, Amy, I just gotta put the finishing touch on my new desk." Sonic said as he turned over to the photograph.

"I like you, Uncle Trevor…" Sonic said as he walked around over to where Knuckles was.

"Hey, Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, Sonic, let's see what you can do." Knuckles said.

"Alright, Knuckles, let's see what you can do." Sonic said as they both walked around outside.

"Knuckles and Sonic's dragon wash is now open for business!" Sonic exclaimed as the entire crowd cheered in unison.

"Yo, Tails, Shadow, let's get this disco party bumpin'!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yo, dudes, it's Tails and Shadow on the wheels of steel!" Tails exclaimed as everybody cheered and whistled right before he turned over to Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy.

"Yo, Sparkles, Bonnie, Daisy, Tiffany, how 'bout we have a bit of disco dance fun?" Sonic asked as Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy began singing 'Dragon Wash'.

Sparkles: (singing) you couldn't possibly be rich

Bonnie: (singing) but let me tell you it sure beats digging 1 single ditch

Daisy: (singing) there ain't no tellin' who you like to meet…

Sonic began doing some disco dance move.

"Don't try this at home, dudes!" Sonic exclaimed.

Tiffany: (singing) a television star or maybe a jewelry thief

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash (Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) at the dragon wash, yeah (Oh yeah!)

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) at the dragon wash (sing it with me now)….

Amy was at her desk when she heard Trigor's voice and she looked up and saw a lot of monsters with him.

"Hey, Amy….." Trigor's voice said.

"I'm terribly sorry Uncle Velgor and I are late, but we brought in some new customers." Trigor said.

"Hey, Amy, how ya doin'?" Silver asked.

"Wow, alright, you guys, come inside." Amy said as Trigor and the other monsters went inside and began disco dancing.

Sparkles: (singing) it's not the place to be if you're planning on being a super star

Bonnie: (singing) now let me tell you it's always awesome

Daisy: (singing) and the boss doesn't mind sometimes if you're jokin' around

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash

"No, Velgor, snap it, you're not snappin' it." Knuckles said.

"I'm snapping it, I'm snapping it." Velgor said.

"That's alright, a lot of cartoon and video game monsters can't do it." Knuckles said.

"Yo, dude…." Velgor said.

"Yo, dude, what's up?" Knuckles asked.

"Up with what?" Velgor asked looking a bit confused.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo…." Knuckles said.

"You say 'yo' 1 more time then I'm gonna 'yo' you." Velgor said.

"Sorry, dude." Knuckles said.

While the disco dance music was still playing in the background Sonic saw his close friend Trigor and a few other monsters disco dancing like disco dance stars while Timothy and the other turkeys disco danced as well and when they were finished they struck a pose.

"Alright, dude, I made you all sporty!" Alvin exclaimed as he, Simon and Theodore were giving paint jobs to the other monsters.

Some of them looked awesome, but James had been spray painted to look like a rock and roll singer.

"Hey, do you think this is hilarious? what the heck am I? a rock and roll singer to you?" James asked.

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash, workin' at the dragon wash yeah…

Just as Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy continued singing in unison some photographs of the characters appeared on the screen along with the names of their voice portrayers

Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Link (voices)

Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose (voice)

JimCummings as Velgor (voice)

Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat (voice)

Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna (voice)

Kate Higgins as Tails the 2 Tailed Fox (voice)

Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog (voice)

Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog (voice)

Karen Strassman as Scarlet Garcia (voice)

Josh Peck as Trigor (voice)

Jerry Trainor as Vigor (voice)

Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman (voice)

Justin Long as Alvin (Chipmunk voice)

Matthew Gray Gubler as Simon (Chipmunk voice)

Jesse McCartney as Theodore (Chipmunk voice)

Miranda Cosgrove as Sparkles the Ferret (speaking and singing voices)

Beatrice Miller as Bonnie the Coyote (speaking and singing voices)

Dakota Fanning as Daisy the Squirrel (speaking and singing voices)

Alyson Stoner as Tiffany the Turtle (speaking and singing voices)

Kyle Herbert as Big the Cat (voice)

Jerry Lobozo as Crazy Chuck (voice)

Suzanne Goldish as Chris Thorndyke (voice)

Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile (voice)

Troy Baker as Espio the Chameleon (voice)

Ice Cube as Jerry the Echidna (voice)

Wayne Knight as Dojo (voice)

and Candi Milo as Madame Foster (voice)

Just as the scene was drawing to a closing end Amy could be seen giving a lot of kisses to Sonic while everybody continued disco dancing and the Chao from the beginning of the story flew around by and winked at the crowd just as the entire scene went pitched black.

The entire scene switched back to Sonic's old penthouse and the elevator doors slid open and Blaze appeared unaware that Sonic wasn't living there anymore.

"Hello? hello, Sonic? listen, baby cakes, I know I was a bad gal, but come on, you gotta be extremely crazy not to take me back." Blaze said as Crazy Chuck popped up outta places with a daisy in his right hand.

"Did somebody say extremely crazy?" Crazy Chuck asked as he clapped his hands and the lights went off which was making the entire scene go dark.

ToonBoyDan: "And that's the end of '_Monster Tale_', we will now close this up and goodbye for now."

52


	7. Chapter 7: Trigor's secret

_MONSTER TALE_

Character similarities

Oscar…..Sonic the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Games'_)

Don Lino…..Velgor (some monster boss character that we just made up)

Angie….Amy Rose ('_Sonic X' and 'Sonic Games_')

Lenny….Trigor (some nice gentle monster character that we just made up)

Lola…Blaze the Cat ('_Sonic X' _and_ 'Sonic Super Action Speed'_)

Sykes….Vector the Crocodile ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed'_)

Ernie…..Sonic the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed_')

Bernie. . . Shadow the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed_')

Frankie….Vigor (some tough monster character that we just made up)

Luca…Silver the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic_ _Games_')

Don Feinberg…..Dr. Eggman ('Sonic X' and 'Sonic Games')

Katie Current….Scarlet Garcia ('_Sonic X_')

The Shorties…..Alvin, Simon and Theodore ('Alvin and the Chipmunks the Computer Animated Cartoon Series')

Crazy Joe…Chuck Thorndyke ('_Sonic X_')

Chapter 1: Don't worry about 1 thing

There was a little Chao trapped in a cage and the Chao was now frightened that he was gonna be the dinner and unknown to him somebody was walking around just as the Chao gulped nervously in fright and suddenly the Chao screamed in fear just as it saw somebody coming right toward him just as it struggled to break outta the cage, but it had a weird feeling that somebody was right behind him and the Chao turned around and saw a red and blue monster with red and blue fur and light blue eyes.

"Hi there, I'm Trigor." Trigor said as he introduced himself to the Chao, but he fainted in fear.

"Oh, little buddy, did I frighten you? I'm terribly sorry, wake up, alright, don't worry about it, I'll get you outta here in a jiffy, just hang in there, little Chao." Trigor said.

"Hey, Trigor!" Vigor's voice shouted in the distance.

"Uh, I'm coming Vigor!" Trigor shouted back as he began releasing the Chao from the cage.

"Well move it, come on, Uncle Velgor's waiting!" Vigor shouted as Trigor opened the cage lid which was setting the Chao free at last.

"Alright, little buddy, you're free at last, now go, cry for freedom!" Trigor said as he began leaving just as he jumped when he saw another monster with green and red fur and yellow eyes and he was Trigor's brother, Vigor.

"Whoa, Vigor, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Trigor said.

"Trigor, what the heck are you doing?" Vigor asked.

"Well, Vigor, I was just picking you some daisies." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him on the head with his right hand.

"Hey, Mom and Dad said it's not alright to hit." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him again.

"Ow!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Mom and Dad aren't here anymore." Vigor said as he began humming the haunted mansion theme tune.

"Stop, stop, that theme tune's giving me the creeps." Trigor said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Vigor? it's our theme tune, deal with it." Vigor said as he and Trigor walked around back home to the mansion.

Meanwhile there was a very big city which nearly looked like a ghost town, but on the big screen of the building Scarlet Garcia answered some questions about the monsters.

"Are they gone? are they really gone? are you sure about it?" Scarlet Garcia asked as she smiled.

"Good morning, Station Square, I'm Scarlet Garcia, keeping it up, we just received official confirmation that the monsters are gone forever, I repeat: the monsters are gone forever." Scarlet Garcia said as everybody came outta nowhere and began doing their own business and everybody was hiding because the monsters like Trigor and Vigor could attack and murder anybody.

Don't worry about 1 thing

'cause every single thing is going to be alright

"Up next, a grown man tells us how he does it all, but 1st, over to Kent Brockman for the traffic report." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Thanks Scarlet, slight congestion here on the Interpol, there's an overturned frog, authorities are trying to calm him down." Kent Brockman said as he saw Apu and Ned Flanders trying to calm poor Mr. Skullhead down which was causing a traffic jam.

"Get out those cell phones and call in to the boss 'cause you're gonna be late."

"What the heck is taking so long?" Apu asked.

"I don't know, we seem to be in some sort of traffic jam." Ned Flanders said as he rolled his eyes and drove his blue sports car to someplace else and this was a very busy city with rush hour traffic and other people working and a few more.

In the bank Slinkman sat in the counter just as he showed Scoutmaster Lumpus the red gem.

"Yeah right, it's a fraud." Slinkman said as he stared at the fraud red gem.

"A fraud? but it took me forever to find it!" Scoutmaster Lumpus shouted angrily.

Don't worry about 1 thing

'cause every single thing is gonna be alright

Inside the Cartoon City Diner Big the cat stood by the counter waiting for some customers to show up, but nobody took 1 single step inside.

"That's it, Froggy, we give up." Big said.

"According to the latest danger Poll, the fear of monsters is at an all time, so join us tonight for an in depth report, how long must this entire city live under siege? is there no supersonic action hero around us? who can stop this monster menace?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

Meanwhile there was an awesome looking place and there was a blue supersonic hedgehog and he turned himself around and began introducing himself.

"Hi there, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, you might think you know, but you got no idea." Sonic said.

"Welcome to my crib, the good life the way the other part of me lives, check it out, dudes, I got my 30 inch plasma television screen with speaker surround sound, CD player, DVD player and Nintendo Wii hooked up and a track player for days when you're feeling just a little bit (beat boxes for a bit) old school, 'cause even a super star dude like me needs to have the basic necessities." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, like a lot of cash." Alvin said as he laughed along with his 2 brothers, Simon and Theodore and the entire place was just a billboard and Sonic didn't have any cash.

"Come on, Chipmunks, why are you always messing with my fantasy?" Sonic asked.

"'Cause you're so broke, your action figure's got no show biz." Simon said as Alvin and Theodore laughed in unison.

"That's hilarious." Sonic said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Sonic, over here, I gotta speak to you!" Crazy Chuck shouted by the dumpster.

"I'll be right there, hang on to those things." Sonic said as he handed the disco medallions to Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"Thanks, Sonic, you're the dude." Theodore said as Sonic walked around towards Crazy Chuck.

"Yo, Crazy Chuck, long time, no see." Sonic said.

"Now that you live in a penthouse, can I be your financial advisor?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"That's a billboard, Crazy Chuck." Sonic said.

"You live in a billboard? and they call me crazy." Crazy Chuck said as he laughed like crazy just as he held up a red umbrella and he began going up in the air which making Sonic freak out.

"Hey, Sonic, guess who came to visit." Alvin said as he just finished spray painting the entire wall and Sonic screamed in fear when he saw a picture of a big tough monster about to eat him alive.

"We got you!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison.

"No, boys, don't do that, shouldn't you be in school?" Sonic asked as he removed the spray paint.

"And shouldn't you be at work?" Theodore asked.

"Right back at me, right, little Mr. Smart Mouth? look, I'm on my way to the Dragon Wash, so stay outta trouble alright? and clean that stuff up." Sonic said.

"See you later!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they began cleaning off the spray paint and Sonic smiled just as he was on his way to work at the Dragon Wash.

"See you later, Sonic!" Crazy Chuck shouted as he was still hanging on to the red umbrella.

Sonic continued his way to work at the Dragon Wash which was owned by Knuckles and it was a wash for cartoon and video game dragons and Sonic continued his way saying 'hello there' to the hard workers.

"Hey, what's up, dudes? the blue supersonic hedgehog is in the house." Sonic said as he high-5d some of the hard workers while they began doing their work.

"Hey, Speedy, is it lunch time yet?" Phineas asked.

"But you just got here, Sonic." Speedy said.

"That's exactly my point." Sonic said.

Meanwhile Jerry who was listening to music by his ear phones was putting the 2 air fresheners on Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey, Jerry!" Sonic exclaimed as he shook his head knowing that Jerry didn't hear him and Sonic walked around past Cream, Daisy and Bonnie who began shining the metal claw on Sparky.

"Lookin' good, gals." Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic." the 3 young girls said in unison as Sonic stopped by the punch in line so that he can check in and began his work, but he couldn't find his name on his card until he found out that his card was on the punch in section.

"Huh, what? I'm already punched in?" Sonic asked as he smiled about who did it.

"Amy….." Sonic said.

Meanwhile at the counter Amy was on the red wireless telephone, but she was speaking to another customer.

"Good morning, can I help you with anything?" Amy asked.

"One wash and good soap, please." Dojo said.

"Warm wax?" Amy asked.

"Yes, please." Dojo asked.

"Shiny cleaner? we're having a special on that 1." Amy said.

"Why not? it's the year of the great dragon race and I'm feeling very lucky." Dojo said as he began getting all cleaned up.

Amy began answering the red wireless telephone she answered before.

"Knuckles' Dragon Wash, you get a Dragon of a wash and the price…..oh my gosh." Amy said as she drew on the notebook that said 'Sonic + Amy forever' and she had a crush on Sonic and she was his close friend.

"Might I suggest an anti-rust repellant? it removes rusted metal." Amy said.

"Hey, Amy." Sonic said as Amy panicked and covered the paper she drew on and she didn't want Sonic to see it otherwise she would be so embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, hi there, Sonic." Amy said.

"Thanks for covering me up, hey, I'm terribly sorry, but Amy needs to get her groove on, would you hold for 1 single minute, please?" Sonic asked as he pushed the 'hold' button on the red wireless telephone.

"Sonic….." Amy said.

"Come on, Amy, disco dance with me." Sonic said as he tried disco dancing with Amy, but she cut him off.

"Sonic, you're gonna get me fired." Amy said as she sat over by the counter.

"Please, Amy, you? fired?" no, that can't happen 'cause then I would have no reason to come to work." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you don't really mean that." Amy said.

"Of course I do, you're like my close friend." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and groaned while Sonic put on his gear.

"Listen, Amy, tell me what do you think about this? this is like the greatest idea ever, alright? it's a sure thing, guaranteed cash extravaganza, fresh air." Sonic said.

"Good grief." Amy said with a groan.

"All I need is an advance on my paycheck from the boss and, Amy, I'm outta this place, I mean…..I'm outta here." Sonic said.

"Sonic, instead of getting in Knuckles' face with another get rich quick scheme, go do something you're actually good at: your job, which by some other way you still have." Amy said.

Just as Sonic began doing his work he stopped and got something for Amy from down town Station Square.

"Oh I almost forgot, I brought you some breakfast on the way here." Sonic said.

"You didn't, Sonic, crispy crèmes?" Amy asked.

"Your favorite, and by the way, you're still on hold." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and quickly picked up the red wireless telephone.

"Thanks for holding, we're very busy, how can I help you? no, I'm terribly sorry, Knuckles is at a meeting right now, he won't be back 'til later on." Amy said as she knew Knuckles was at a meeting with the monster boss of Station Square.

ToonBoyDan: "Well we hope you enjoy the 1st chapter, but the next chapter is where we'll see the monster boss of Station Square so just read and review.

Chapter 2: Getting the cash

In the Mansion there was another monster purple and blue fur and red eyes and he was Velgor, the monster boss of Station Square.

"How are my little 1s this morning? did you miss me? are you doing good?" Velgor asked as he gave the bar-b-q ribs to 3 tigers in the giant size cage.

"You see, Knuckles, it's a cartoon character eat cartoon character world out there, you either take or you get taken away." Velgor said as Knuckles was breathing nervously in fear.

"A few words have never been spoken, is that it? we're finished?" Knuckles asked.

"Now you and me, Knuckles, we worked together forever for a very long time." Velgor said.

"Please, Velgor, it's hardly been like work." Knuckles said.

"And you know….." Velgor said.

"That I like that about you." Knuckles said.

"Let me finish, Knuckles, that I lived my life for my nephews, raising them and protecting them….." Velgor said.

"You're the greatest, he's the greatest, right? am I right or am I wrong?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles….." Velgor said.

"It's all been to prepare…" Velgor said.

"Right, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"To prepare them….." Velgor said.

"Sorry about that, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"It's alright, Knuckles, for the day they run the city, well today's that day." Velgor said as he sighed when the record of the record player began scratching uncontrollably while he sat down right in front of the desk and Knuckles sat right down in the armchair.

"Silver…." Velgor said as Silver began fixing the record 'til it began playing a parody version of 'Baby Got Back' and Velgor and Knuckles stared at him just as Silver stopped the record.

"Hey, boss, big ears." Silver said as he chuckled.

Velgor sighed and continued the conversation with Knuckles.

"Long story short, Knuckles, from now on you work for Vigor and Trigor, you got it?" Velgor asked as Knuckles chuckled.

"Trigor? Vigor I understand, but Trigor? you can't be serious, dude." Knuckles said.

"I'm very serious, Knuckles, it takes more than 1 single muscle to run things, now Trigor, he's got the brains, that's something very special." Velgor said.

"Oh yeah, he's very special alright." Knuckles said.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Velgor asked.

"Nothing, Velgor, I'm just saying…." Knuckles said.

"Hey, Knuckles, I bring you here, look you in the eye and I tell you what's what and what?" Velgor asked.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"What, what?" Velgor asked.

"You said 'what' 1st, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"I didn't say 'what', Knuckles, I asked you what." Velgor said.

"You said 'so then' 'what?' I said 'what?'" Knuckles said.

"No, Knuckles, I said 'what', 'what' like 'what' 'what'?" Velgor said as Knuckles looked a bit confused.

"You said 'what' 1st, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"So now you're making fun of me, Knuckles?" Velgor asked as he got up from his office chair.

"No, Velgor, you just misunderstood." Knuckles said as their conversation was interrupted when Vigor and Trigor entered the office.

"Sorry we're late, Uncle Velgor, Trigor had an accident, he was born that way." Vigor said as Trigor chuckled sarcastically while sitting on the red stool.

"You're 1 comic genius, Vigor." Trigor said as Knuckles whispered to Velgor.

"Look, Velgor, all that I'm saying is that dude ain't exactly no murderer." Knuckles said.

"My nephew Trigor is a murderer, a big tough murderer, take a good look at him." Velgor said as he stared at Trigor weirdly just as Trigor played around on the red stool and Knuckles smirked by telling Velgor that Trigor wasn't a murderer.

Velgor stared angrily at Knuckles that he had quite enough.

"That does it, that does it, you're outta here!" Velgor shouted angrily.

"What the heck? what the heck do you mean I'm outta here, Velgor?" Knuckles asked in fear.

"You're fired, Knuckles!" Velgor exclaimed as he swung his right hand at Knuckles and Knuckles screamed in fear just as he crashed into the wall.

"And above that, Knuckles, you're gonna need to begin paying me protection!" Velgor shouted angrily.

"What for, Velgor?" Knuckles asked in fear.

"So nothing happens to your little Dragon Wash." Velgor said as he smirked.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Sonic along with the others began tongue scrubbing the mouth of Sparky, but Sonic frowned at his job.

"Welcome to Sonic's crib, 30 foot slime covered tongue with Kanker sores, giant size cavities and encrusted teeth for when I'm feeling just a bit old school." Sonic said.

"Oh quit complaining, Sonic, it could be a lot worse, you know." Espio said.

"That's true, Espio, I could have this job and look a lot like you." Sonic said as he saw the red bucket full of green slime began shaking knowing what was gonna happen.

"Indigestion…." Sonic said.

"He's gonna blow up!" Sonic exclaimed as Espio and the others took cover from it.

"Wait, Sonic, Jerry's still in there!" Tiffany exclaimed in alarm as Sonic saw Jerry who was still scrubbing and listening to music on his ear phones.

"I got you, Jerry!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran around and grabbed Jerry by his shoulders.

The rumbling sounds grew louder until Sparky let out a tiny little belch and suddenly the green slime flew around and hit Phineas in the face while Espio and the others laughed uncontrollably while Sonic wiped the green slime off him.

"Yeah right, you still think it could be a lot worse, Espio?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, I could look a lot like you." Espio said with a chuckle.

"You're all hilarious, well, see if you can laugh at this 1." Sonic said as he threw the green slime at Espio, but he dodged it and without warning the slime hit Speedy which was causing him to push the red button and the soap bubbles hit on Sparky's right eye and Sparky roared in pain just as Speedy began pulling down the lever, but it didn't work and if they couldn't think about a way to get the soap off Sparky would go crazy.

"Soap in the eye, soap in the eye!" Sonic exclaimed as he pulled down the red lever which was activating the chains and the chains held Sparky down so he wouldn't struggle and Sonic ran around towards it and removed the soap very carefully.

"It's alright, Sparky, I'll get you some coupons, a free hot wax and all of that, you like that?" Sonic asked.

"Thanks, Sonic." Sparky said.

"Alright, Sparky." Sonic said as Tails and Shadow zapped them with red and blue chaos emeralds on the back of his head.

"Well look who it is, Shadow." Tails said.

"Just the dude we're looking for, the boss wants to see you right now." Shadow said.

"Tails, Shadow, my 2 best friends forever, hey, what's up, dudes? it's good to see both of you." Sonic said.

"What did you say, Amy?" Sonic asked as Amy was speaking to Vector and another green dragon.

"You guys, I'm gonna go ahead over there, but…" Sonic said as he began singing the same song from before.

Sonic: (singing in Steven Tyler's rock singer's voice) Don't worry [Beat Boxes] about 1 thing 'cause every single thing is gonna be all right….

Tails zapped Sonic on the back of his head again.

"That's not the way you sing that song, Sonic." Tails said as he and Shadow threw Sonic inside Knuckles' office and Sonic tumbled around towards the desk and crashed right into it.

"Hey, Knuckles, my close friend from another world, what's up, dude?" Sonic asked as Knuckles stared at him and he wasn't very proud from the meeting with Velgor.

Sonic grabbed Knuckles' right hand and tried to do the secret handshake, but Knuckles just stared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Sonic!" Knuckles shouted as he pulled his right hand away from Sonic's grasp.

"Hey, Knuckles, don't sweat it, a lot of cartoon characters and video game characters can't do it." Sonic said.

"Would you just sit down, alright, Sonic?" Knuckles asked as Sonic took his seat.

"I was going over my markers, you're into me for 9 grand, 9 G's, alright?" Knuckles asked.

"9 G's? dude, you're trippin'." Sonic said.

"Oh yeah? see if this refreshes your memories." Knuckles said as he threw a pile of office papers at Sonic.

"Whoa that's crazy, Knuckles, look at that." Sonic said as he read the office papers knowing that he owed Knuckles $23.00.

"You wrote everything down so you wouldn't forget anything." Knuckles said.

"This is a perfect example of why you're in management and I'm not, you go, dude." Sonic said.

"I need to pay Velgor protection so everything you owe me you owe him." Knuckles said.

"How did you figure that out?" Sonic asked.

"It's very simple, Sonic, the character chart." Knuckles said as he got out the character chart.

"You see, right above there's Velgor, there's me and there's other cartoon characters and video game characters." Knuckles said.

"That's me." Sonic said.

"No, Sonic, there's trees, there's dirt…..." Velgor said.

"Then there's me?" Sonic asked.

"I'm getting there, there's grass, there's maple trees, there's dragon drool and then there's you." Knuckles said as he pointed at a picture of Sonic who was holding up a red brush and telling him that he was down below the character chart.

Sonic stared at the character chart.

"That's just messed up." Sonic said.

"So if Velgor's tormenting me, he's tormenting you." Knuckles said.

"What the heck?!" Sonic exclaimed as the character chart rolled up and hit Knuckles by accident.

"Sorry about that, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Easy, boss, find your cheerful place." Tails said as he was reading a Nickelodeon magazine.

"Cheerful place." Shadow said.

"There's no cheerful place with him around here, I'm serious, dude!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"Alright, please, just give me some time, that's all I'm asking, I'm begging you, Knuckles, please, please!" Sonic exclaimed as Knuckles stared at him and he knew that Knuckles worked very hard.

"Alright, just 'cause I like you, dude, I'm gonna give you 32 minutes to pay up." Knuckles said.

"All of it? but how am I supposed to do that?" Sonic asked.

"That's your problem, bring my cash to the horse race track tomorrow or else." Knuckles said as he was about to leave his office.

"Or else what?" Sonic asked as he was a bit confused.

"The dudes will explain." Knuckles said as he left the office.

Tails and Shadow chuckled in unison and Shadow gave Sonic 1 single zap on his right eye telling Sonic that he would be in very big trouble.

"Not a good idea…." Sonic said in fear.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, it looks like Sonic will be in very big trouble if he doesn't give Knuckles $23.00 so stay tuned for the next chapter and just read and review.

Chapter 3: Being a somebody

"23.00? you borrowed $23.00 dollars from Knuckles? Sonic, why do you always get yourself into those situations?" Amy asked as Sonic sighed and sat right down on the red bench.

"I just don't know, Amy, it's just hard, alright? 'cause I'm a little blue supersonic hedgehog in a big country, a real big country, the city, I'm a nobody and I want some of that." Sonic said as he looked up and told Amy his dream and vision.

"Madame Foster?" Amy asked as she looked a bit confused.

Sonic saw Madame Foster disco dancing.

"What the heck? no, that 1, above the city where the somebodies live, I wanna be the richest and the greatest just like them, but I'm stuck down here." Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic, what's wrong with being down here?" Amy asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with being down here, Amy, do you remember my Uncle Trevor? he worked at the Dragon Wash his entire life." Sonic said

Flashback…

During the '90s, Trevor worked real hard as a tongue scrubber at the Dragon Wash and he had worked there for so many years.

"He was the # 1 tongue scrubber, every single year for 23 years to me, working at the Dragon Wash was the most awesome job in the city, but then I learned something I will never forget." Sonic said as Calvin ('Calvin and Hobbes' series) laughed.

"Sonic's Uncle Trevor's a tongue scrubber!" Calvin exclaimed as the other students were taunting him and little Sonic stared down looking humiliated by the other students.

End of flashback….

"My Uncle Trevor was the greatest, but nobody loves a nobody, I wanna be a somebody." Sonic said.

"Sonic, you don't need to live above the city to be a somebody." Amy said as she placed her hand on Sonic's right shoulder.

Sonic sighed and sat right back down on the red bench.

"What's the difference, Amy? if I don't pay Knuckles back by tomorrow, I'm doomed anyway, so….." Sonic said as Amy began feeling very sorry for him and if Sonic doesn't pay the cash back he'll be in very big trouble and she decided to help him.

"Wait right here, Sonic." Amy said as she walked around back into the apartment.

Sonic just sat there staring at the building and he looked down that his dream and vision of becoming a somebody was nearly ruined and he saw Amy holding up a little red box.

"What's this?" Sonic asked as Amy opened the lid of the little blue box.

"A dark pink chaos emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, Sonic." Amy said.

"Where did you get that?" Sonic asked.

"My sister, Gladys gave it to me, she said it began from a tiny grain of sand, but then after a while it grew into something beautiful, dreams and visions can begin very little too." Amy said.

"No, Amy, I couldn't…." Sonic said as he didn't wanna sell to something Amy had for so long.

"Take it, Sonic, it'll get you the cash you need for Knuckles." Amy said as Sonic sighed and smiled at her 'cause he knew that she was always there to help him out.

Meanwhile back in the mansion all of the monsters were at the fancy restaurant to eat something for their favorite dinner and some of them were speaking some of them were goofing off, but Velgor was having a conversation with Trigor just as Vigor kept eating and eating.

Trigor looked a little bit concerned 'cause he's not learning how to be a murderer monster, but he did help the little Chao to be released a while back.

"What the heck do you mean you don't understand? we went over this 100 times, I don't wanna say it again, you're really giving me agatia, I don't know how else to say this to you, Trigor, you see something, you murder it and then you eat it, period, thanks." Velgor said as a monster waiter gave him the menu.

"That's what monsters do, that's a fine tradition, what's the matter with you? your brother, Vigor here, he's a murderer." Velgor said.

"Thanks, Uncle Velgor." Vigor said as he began eating his meatloaf like a real tiger.

"He's wonderful, he does what he's supposed to do." Velgor said as he turned over to Vigor.

"Wipe your face." Velgor said.

"But you, Trigor, I'm hearing things." Velgor said as he sighed.

"You gotta understand, Trigor, when you look starved to death, it makes me look starved to death and I can't have that." Velgor said.

"I know, Uncle Velgor, I'm terribly sorry." Trigor said as he was looking a bit nervous.

"Trigor, look at me, look at me, this handling the business is for you, it's for both of you and you're acting like you don't even want it, I need to know that you can handle it." Velgor said as he sighed, but he stared at the cage where Timothy the Turkey was and Velgor got an idea just as he got out Timothy.

"Alright, Trigor, right here in front of me now murder and eat this turkey." Velgor said as Timothy shook in fear knowing that his entire day was about to end real soon.

"Yeah right, thanks, Uncle Velgor, here's the thing, I'm on a diet and I read an article about those turkeys, they're not that good for you, you know how many calories are in 1 of those turkeys? a lot of them." Trigor said.

"It's true, it's true and the other thing is that my cousin got mated and had 3 turkey triplets and I took it over 'cause he passed away and the turkey triplets lost their legs and their wings and now their nothing but legless turkeys, but I still take care of them with my wife and now their growing and their very happy, but it's difficult 'cause I was working the 2nd time at the factory to put dinner on the table, but all of the love I see in that little children's faces makes it worth it in the end, a true story, isn't it." Timothy said as Trigor wiped away 1 single tear drop while Vigor rolled his eyes.

Velgor sighed.

"I'm not asking you anymore, Trigor, I'm telling you, eat it." Velgor said.

"No, stop, have mercy!" Timothy exclaimed in fear.

"Uncle Velgor, please!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Trigor, eat the turkey!" Velgor exclaimed.

"Don't eat me!" Timothy exclaimed as the other turkeys were begging for Trigor not to eat Timothy.

Trigor and Velgor began arguing just as Vigor kept staring at Timothy and he was about to take another bite.

Trigor had quite enough.

"Put the turkey down!" Trigor exclaimed as he grabbed Timothy and the others which was making Velgor shocked and the other monsters stared at Trigor just as he set the turkeys free at last.

"Go now, nobody's looking, get outta here, you're free at last now go." Trigor said.

"Thanks, you're a good monster." Timothy said as he stared angrily at Velgor and folded his wings telling him that he would be back to get his revenge on him.

"Come on, you guys." Timothy said as Trigor smiled watching the turkeys leave, but he stared at Velgor who was staring at him while Vigor looked worried about him.

Trigor sighed just as he sat down looking very confused and Velgor sat back down and stared at him refusing to eat like a real monster.

"Uncle Velgor, I can handle the city, it's not a problem." Vigor said as he hoped everything would be all set up.

"No, Vigor, we're gonna do this as a family." Velgor said.

"Vigor, I want you to take Trigor out and show him the ropes." Velgor said.

"Oh come on, Uncle Velgor." Vigor said.

"Trigor, you're gonna learn how to be a monster whether you like it or not." Velgor said as Trigor stared at him shocked now knowing that he would be in very big trouble if he didn't learn how to be a big tough monster.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like Sonic isn't the only 1 who's in very big trouble, but here's where Blaze appears so just read and review."

Chapter 4: Betting on Cheese and Chocola

Meanwhile at the Chao racetrack everybody came by to watch or bet on Cheese and Chocola and everybody kept cheering and betting, but Knuckles paced around in his private box hoping that Sonic would show up with the cash.

"That dude better show up or he's doomed for the rest of his entire life." Knuckles said.

"Just say the word, boss." Shadow said as he and Tails were getting ready to punish Sonic.

Meanwhile at the lobby Sonic came by carrying a package full of cash to give to Knuckles and thanks to Amy he sold her dark pink Chaos emerald and got all of the cash he had got and when he was finished his problem would be over real soon.

"I'm carrying the big envelope full of cash and I'm gonna give it to Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Hurry up, Marty, this is our chance, we don't wanna miss it!" Alex exclaimed as he accidentally knocked the envelope outta Sonic's hands by accident and Sonic managed to catch it.

"Are you sure about it, Alex?" Marty asked.

"My trainer friend ripped me off, Marty, the Chao race is about to begin, we can't lose." Alex said.

"What are the names of the 2 chao, Alex?" Marty asked.

"Cheese and Chocola, Marty." Alex said as Sonic gasped in amazement and looked up at the board knowing that Cheese and Chocola was gonna be the winner in the next Chao ace.

"We're gonna be the richest and the greatest!" Alex exclaimed as Sonic smiled like crazy.

"Right above the city, here I come." Sonic said as he snapped out of it.

"Now wait 1 single minute, what the heck am I doing? remember what Amy said, remember what Amy said….what did Amy say?" Sonic asked as he began remembering what Amy said from yesterday night.

"Dreams and visions can begin very little, you just need to bet it all, bet it all!" Amy exclaimed as Sonic imagined that if Cheese and Chocola had won the race he would win a lot of cash and live above the city.

Sonic forgot everything what Amy just said so he got a new plan and he slammed the envelope on the counter.

"$23.00 on Cheese and Chocola." Sonic said.

"Sonic, that is 300 to 1, that'll pay a million dollars." Omega said as Sonic took the red ticket.

"Well, I guess that makes me Sonic the millionaire." Sonic said as Blaze turned herself around and looked at him.

Blaze raised her right eyebrow still staring at Sonic and just as Sonic began leaving he stopped and stared at Blaze just as she did her disco dance moves.

"Nice bet." Blaze said as Phineas snapped out of it and chuckled nervously.

"You got a name? you're gonna tell me what it is? well mine's Blaze." Blaze said as Sonic snapped out of it.

"Come on, dude, get your game face on." Sonic said as he smacked himself and followed Blaze.

"So, Blaze, my name's…my name's Sonic, sweetie cakes." Sonic said as he saw Madame Foster staring at him just as she was reading the newspaper.

"Madame Foster?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"That hip hop smooth speech doesn't work out on me." Madame Foster said as she continued reading the newspaper.

"Sorry about that." Sonic said as he apologized and he followed Blaze.

"Hey, Blaze, so…." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I was beginning to think you skipped out on me." Knuckles said as he came along with Tails and Shadow.

"Knuckles, I see you're already on your way to the snack food stand." Sonic said as he escorted Knuckles.

"Hey, Sonic, what the heck are you doing?" Knuckles asked as he looked a bit confused.

"Would you mind bringing us back some diet root beers? that'll be great, thanks and some of those little maple sausage corn dogs." Sonic said.

"You mean the 1s with the sticks?" Tails asked.

"What the crap are you doing, Tails? don't listen to him!" Shadow exclaimed as Sonic escorted Blaze.

"Let me escort you to my box, Blaze." Sonic said.

"Your box?" Eleanor asked as she, Brittany and Jeanette were stepping right in front of Sonic and Blaze.

"His box? you can't even afford the red cherry gum under the seats." Knuckles said.

"He just put 9 grand on Cheese and Chocola I think he can afford anything he wants." Blaze said as she stared at Sonic who was smiling nervously.

"9 grand?! my 9 grand?!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"No, Knuckles, it was another 9 grand." Sonic said while panicking.

"You got the cash to pay me back and you bet it anyway? give me that!" Knuckles shouted.

"Honestly, I just made 1 single mistake." Blaze said as she walked off.

"No, stop, wait, Blaze!" Sonic exclaimed as he caught up to her.

"Look, Sonic, obviously, I'm talented, so don't get me wrong, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Blaze said as she left which was leaving Sonic stunned and Sonic saw the faces on the maple sausage corn dogs.

"Sonic, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Shadow said.

"Wait, Blaze, come back, I'm not a nobody, I'm a maple sausage corn dog!" Tails exclaimed as he laughed along with Shadow.

Knuckles grabbed Sonic's right arm.

"You're so unbelievable, Sonic, you're in very big trouble up to your ears and still you're asking for more? now go on, get in there!" Knuckles shouted as he, Sonic, Tails and Shadow took their seats.

"Sonic, you better pray that those 2 Chao of yours comes through, betting my $23.00." Knuckles said as he saw Sonic sitting in his seat.

"Hey, you, outta my seat, outta my seat!" Knuckles shouted as Tails grabbed Sonic which was forcing him to sit between him and Shadow.

"You guys are so unbelievable." Sonic said.

"Sit back, relax and watch the Chao race, Sonic." Tails said.

"With your good eyes." Shadow said as they watched the Chao racing around the track.

"The Chao are at the post and they're off, Stacy, then Lenny and James, but Cheese and Chocola seem to be having trouble getting outta the gate." Link said.

"What the crap?" Sonic asked.

"Only a joker would bet on those 2 Chao." Link said as Knuckles stared at Sonic.

"Don't sweat it, Knuckles, they do this all the time, they're playing around." Sonic said as he saw Cheese and Chocola break through the gate and raced around, catching up with the other Chao.

"What's this? Cheese and Chocola are now crashing their way through the gate and they're off and running around, Stacy, James…." Link said.

"Please, Cheese and Chocola, go faster." Sonic whispered as he was hoping that Cheese and Chocola would win the race.

"Coming around the turn it's Lenny by a length and Cheese and Chocola well behind and here comes Cheese and Chocola coming up from behind passing Stacy and James!" Link exclaimed as Sonic gasped excitingly.

"Did you see that, Knuckles? who's your dude? go, go!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Around the final turn here come Cheese and Chocola, Cheese and Chocola are now caught up to James, they're head to head, Cheese and Chocola are way up ahead!" Link exclaimed.

"I'm kind of tired just thinking about counting all of this cash." Sonic said as Knuckles cheered knowing that they would be the richest and the greatest.

"Look at Cheese and Chocola go!" Knuckles exclaimed as they began celebrating while Tails and Shadow smiled at 1 another.

"Absolutely wonderful, this looks to be Cheese and Chocola's big day, but what happened? Cheese and Chocola are down!" Link exclaimed as Sonic and Knuckles disco danced around and Sonic saw that Cheese and Chocola were to win the Chao race, but what he saw was that Cheese and Chocola both fell over to the ground.

"No!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Here's Lenny, Stacy and James….and Stacy wins the race!" Link exclaimed.

"What's going on around here?" Knuckles asked as he was still hanging on to Sonic.

"Wait, Knuckles, I just wanna hang on to you." Sonic said as he was hoping that Knuckles wouldn't see what's going on.

Knuckles lightly pushed him away.

"No, Sonic, get outta my way, let me see, will you?" Knuckles asked as he saw that Stacy was the winner and Knuckles' eyes widened in shock that Cheese and Chocola lost the Chao race and that meant Knuckles lost 9 grand.

"Remember your cheerful place, Knuckles." Sonic said as Knuckles became fed up and tore up the red ticket.

"That's the way they call him the long shot, hey, that was crazy, right? who knew? everything's set, it's a lock." Tails said.

"We're good to go, we're in the cash." Shadow said.

"And they trip on the ground, who in the name of Cartoon Network would trip on the ground? and by the way, on what?" Sonic asked as Knuckles went into his fed up mode.

"That does it, I'm through with it!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Tails, Shadow, I want you to find the biggest pit in the ground and when you do, dig deeper and put him inside of it!" Knuckles shouted as his power punches popped Charmy's red blue striped beach ball which was making him wail very loud and suddenly Tails put red duct-tape around Sonic's mouth while Shadow tied the green rope around Sonic's body and legs and later on they threw him into the trunk of the red sports car.

"Sorry, dude, it's nothing personal, it's just business." Knuckles said as Tails closed the trunk of the red sports car and now Sonic was gonna get it.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, now Sonic is in very big trouble for making the biggest mistake in his entire life so just read and review."

Chapter 5: Sonic the monster slayer

Meanwhile in the abandoned forest Sonic was all tied up due to what happened back at the Chao race and he continued mumbling and struggling while Tails and Shadow began having fun with him by zapping him.

Tails and Shadow: (singing in unison) Don't worry about 1 thing 'cause every single thing is gonna be alright

"That's exactly how you sing it, Sonic." Shadow said.

"You see, Sonic, Knuckles, he likes you, he said to take it easy on you." Tails said as Shadow smirked and pinched Sonic's right shoulder just as Sonic screamed in fear.

"But Knuckles is not here." Shadow said as he silently chuckled.

"Tails, let me ask you something." Shadow said.

"Yeah, Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Why is it that our red and blue chaos emeralds can zap other cartoon characters and video game characters, but they got no effect on me or you?" Shadow asked as he began zapping Sonic, but Sonic ducked which was causing Shadow to zap Tails and Tails fell over and began screaming in pain.

"Tails, I didn't mean it, Tails, I didn't mean it, dude, Tails!" Shadow exclaimed as Tails began chuckling.

"Tails, you made a joke, good 1, dude." Shadow said as he and Tails high 5d 1 another and Sonic kept staring at them devastatingly that he was in very big trouble.

Meanwhile Trigor and Vigor kept walking away from the mansion and Vigor took Trigor somewhere for him to murder and eat a cartoon character in order to become a true monster, but Trigor was a bit nervous.

"Come on, Vigor, you know I can't do this." Trigor said.

"Trigor, if you wanna make Uncle Velgor proud, you gotta murder something." Vigor said.

"Or maybe I can find a very old cartoon character or video game character and just wait." Trigor said.

"Oh it's getting around, your thing at the fancy restaurant, you know how cartoon characters and video game characters speak, this, that, the other, how ya doin'? blast, forget about it, you're doomed for the rest of your entire life." Vigor said.

"Alright, seriously, I can't understand wise dude, so you gotta to be more specific." Trigor said.

"Specific? you want specific? be a monster for 1ce in your entire life." Vigor said as he smacked Trigor on the back of his head and Trigor whimpered in fear.

"What the heck am I gonna do?" Trigor asked as Vigor sighed in disbelief.

"Trigor, forget about it, alright? we do a couple of practice runs, badda-bing badda-boom, Uncle Velgor's proud that you're a monster, life goes on, you got it?" Vigor said.

"Alright, I got it." Trigor said as Vigor covered Trigor's mouth by smirking.

"Bingo, right there, dead ahead, television dinner, it doesn't get easier than that." Vigor said as Trigor began concentrating.

"Alright, come on, eye of the tiger, Vigor, I can do this, what if I can't do it?" Trigor asked.

"Then don't bother coming back home." Vigor said.

"Good point." Trigor said as he began walking around towards the entire group.

Meanwhile back with Tails and Shadow they kept joking around with Sonic.

"Zap him on the right ear again." Shadow said as Tails zapped Sonic's right ear and Sonic was screaming in fear through the red duct tape.

Tails chuckled.

"I like the crazy face that he makes." Shadow said as the fun and games didn't last forever when they saw Trigor coming towards them.

"Tails!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Look out!" Tails shouted as he and Shadow ran away supersonic fast leaving Sonic behind.

Sonic looked around just as he managed to get his arm outta the green rope and he ripped the red duct tape off his mouth which was causing him to panic in fear.

"Hey, you guys? don't leave me here alone, come on, there could be monsters out there." Sonic said in fear as he began feeling a hot warm breath behind him and he turned around and saw Trigor with his mouth wide open that he was gonna eat him, but not really.

Sonic screamed in fear trying to escape the green rope, but it was no use, he just kept on screaming in fear.

"Oh no, wait, I'm terribly sorry, no, I'm not gonna…" Trigor said as Vigor interrupted him.

"Trigor, do it like this." Vigor said as he showed him how to eat like a real monster.

"Good grief." Trigor said as he began licking Sonic's head, but Trigor gagged in disgust.

"Just get over it, wait 1 single minute, do me 1 favor, but don't chew me up, I'm not made for that." Sonic said.

"I'm not gonna eat you." Trigor whispered to Sonic.

"Don't do the entire head trip thing with me, dude!" Sonic said.

"Listen to me, don't move 'til I tell you to." Trigor said as he growled and cut the green rope.

"Back up!" Trigor exclaimed as he pretended to eat Sonic which was forming a great big cloud of dust.

"That's it, Trigor, there you go, buddy, that's it, move those arms around, dude, dig in." Vigor said as Sonic stared at Trigor looking a bit confused about what Trigor was doing.

"Look, I'm just pretending so that you can get away, now when I turn around, you take off." Trigor said as he turned around pretending to eat.

"Tastes just like hot turkey sandwiches." Trigor said as Vigor smacked his right hand on his forehead and groaned.

"Oh no, no." Vigor said with a groan as Trigor turned himself around and saw that Sonic was still there.

"What the heck did I tell you?" Trigor asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't get it, you want me to go right now?" Sonic asked.

"What the heck are you doing? just go!" Trigor exclaimed.

"That does it, I had enough from up here!" Vigor shouted as he growled and began running around towards Sonic.

"Good grief!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"Hurry, run away, no, Vigor, wait!" Trigor exclaimed as Vigor didn't listen to him 'cause he was still chasing Sonic.

Sonic kept running around supersonic fast.

"Get your dude, get your dude!" Sonic exclaimed as Vigor was getting close to murdering Sonic, but suddenly a great big maple tree branch snapped off the maple tree and landed right on Vigor's head which was causing him to fall over near Sonic.

Very far away Tails and Shadow heard a distant rumbling and they both turned around and saw a great big cloud of dust.

Meanwhile back with Sonic he crouched down shaking in fear just as the dust began clearing up and Sonic slowly turned around and saw that Vigor wasn't moving around.

Trigor gasped in shock.

"Vigor!" Trigor exclaimed in shock as he removed the maple tree branch off Vigor.

"Trigor?" Vigor asked as he coughed silently.

"Trigor, is that you?" Vigor asked.

"I'm here for you, Vigor." Trigor said.

"Come closer, Trigor." Vigor said as Trigor came closer to him.

"Yeah, Vigor, what is it?" Trigor asked.

"I'm feeling so cold." Vigor whispered to Trigor.

"That's just because we're big and tough." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him.

"Ow…." Trigor said.

"Goofball….." Vigor said as he gasped and closed his eyes and he was now deceased.

"Vigor, no…" Trigor said tearfully.

"Noooooooooooo!" Trigor wailed.

"This is my entire fault, I'm so sorry, Vigor." Trigor said as he patted his deceased brother's head.

"How am I ever gonna explain this to Uncle Velgor?" Trigor asked tearfully.

"Good grief!" Trigor sobbed in humiliation as the great big cloud of dust formed around causing Sonic to back away near Vigor's deceased body.

Sonic noticed that somebody was pointing something near his back and he yelped and stuck his hands up in mid-air and he turned himself around and moved around karate style.

"Back away, I'm crazy, I'm trippin'!" Sonic shouted as he was making Kung Fu noises and unknown to him Tails and Shadow watched in amazement on what had happened and Sonic kept doing the karate moves 'til he hit Tails' right leg by accident.

"Ow, what the…." Tails said as Sonic screamed in fear and Tails and Shadow screamed in fear back at him and Sonic screamed in fear again just as Tails and Shadow screamed in fear hanging on to 1 another.

Sonic went behind Vigor's deceased body while taking cover.

"Don't attack us, we're terribly sorry, it was all Tails' idea!" Shadow exclaimed as Tails nodded his head in agreement, but he stared at Shadow and Sonic stared at them looking a bit confused.

"Sonic, did you murder that monster?" Tails asked as Sonic began thinking about the question Tails was asking him and if he told them that the maple tree branch murdered Vigor Tails and Shadow would continue where they left off unless he answered them in a different way by fibbing.

Sonic smirked and stood on Vigor's deceased body.

"Uh yeah right, exactly how it looks? that's how it is." Sonic said.

"What the crap happened?" Shadow asked as Sonic smirked.

"Oh so you really wanna know what the heck happened?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, Sonic, you're standing on a monster." Shadow said.

"Go on, Sonic." Tails said.

"Well I'll tell you what the heck happened." Sonic said.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Sonic began his story not only in front of Tails and Shadow, but everybody else and everybody came around him listening to his story while Amy sat on the stair steps right near him.

Sonic began telling his story to all of the cartoon characters and video game characters.

"Big old monster about 30 feet long, so he's running around at me, right? with teeth like razor blades and I was like 'You're gonna come at me like that? you're gonna come at the 'P' like that'?" Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic, do the muscle thing, the muscle thing." Amy said.

"Oh yeah right." Sonic said as he was flexing his right muscle.

"So I told that dude, 'You see this dude?' and I pointed like this, well he's got a cousin and he lives right around here and I think it's time for a little bit of family fun time!" Sonic and Amy exclaimed as they both laughed in unison just as the crowd cheered and Amy smiled just as she stood right next to him looking very cheerful.

"You see, Shadow, I told you we were right here." Tails said.

"Pardon me, pardon me, move it!" Scarlet Garcia exclaimed as she shoved them aside.

"Oh sorry about that, she seems so nice when she's on television." Shadow said as Scarlet Garcia walked around right in front of Sonic and she was holding the red and blue microphone just as she lightly pushed Amy right next to the camera woman.

"Sonic, Scarlet Garcia, as the 1st dude in history to ever take on a monster and win, tell me, does this mean you're now protector of the city, the new action hero in town?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"Scarlet, I'm keeping up the good work, but can I please call you Scarlet?" Sonic asked.

"Of course, Sonic." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Every single monster that tries to mess around in Sonic Town is going down!" Sonic exclaimed as all of the cartoon characters and video game characters cheered while watching Sonic on the big screen on the building.

Blaze and Omega who was carrying Blaze's shopping bags watched the big television screen seeing Sonic.

"Yeah right, it's poetic, in the heat, I always get poetic." Sonic said.

"Sonic, hmm…..Sonic." Blaze said.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Knuckles got right next to Sonic.

"Get outta here, any further questions will be filled in by me." Knuckles said.

"And you are?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"I'm his manager, Knuckles the Echidna." Vector said.

"And I'm his financial advisor!" Crazy Chuck shouted as everybody stared at him and Crazy Chuck became embarrassed.

"You wanna see my sock puppets?" Crazy Chuck asked as he got out his sock puppets.

"Hello there." Crazy Chuck said in 1 of his sock puppets' voice.

"Can you excuse us for 1 single minute?" Sonic asked as he and Knuckles turned themselves around and began their conversation.

"My manager?" Sonic asked.

"Dude, you're a superstar, we're gonna make a fortune." Knuckles said.

"What about the 9 g's?" Sonic asked.

"Forget about the 9 g's, from now on, we're partners." Knuckles said.

"So what are we speaking about?" Sonic asked.

"I'm thinking about the cash split." Knuckles said.

"That's awesome!" Sonic said.

"You get 16, I get 32." Knuckles said as Sonic frowned at him.

"I don't think so, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Speak to me." Knuckles said.

"You get 23." Sonic said.

"32." Knuckles said.

"49." Sonic said.

"Dude, you're going the wrong way." Sonic said.

"50-50." Sonic and Knuckles said in unison.

"Are you proud of yourself, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"No, Knuckles, are you?" Sonic asked.

"No, Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Deal!" Sonic and Knuckles exclaimed in unison as they began doing their handshakes and they faced the crowd to continue where they left off.

"My manager and I are now prepared to take on your questions." Sonic said.

"Sonic, are you gonna continue working here at the Dragon Wash?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"Please, Scarlet, I hardly work here now." Sonic said as the entire crowd laughed uncontrollably in unison.

"Keep it up, dude, you're slaying them." Knuckles said.

"No way, he's slaying monsters." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Hey, that's great, I like that, Sonic the monster slayer." Knuckles said.

"Wow, a monster slayer!" Alvin, Simon and Theodore exclaimed in unison.

"You heard it here 1st, but from now on, if any single monster tries to bother this city, it's his funeral service." Scarlet Garcia said as Sonic was flexing his muscles on the big screen.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like Sonic is now the richest and the greatest so just read and review."

Chapter 6: Sonic's fortune

Meanwhile back in the mansion the devastation had just begun for the murderous passing away of Vigor and Velgor was just standing there with his fiancé, Spooky who was weeping silently on his right shoulder and he just stood there just as the other monsters picked up Vigor's purple casket and buried him and Velgor and Spooky just stood there to see Vigor's tombstone that said: 'Here lies Vigor, A Big Tough Monster Who Fought For His Entire Life' 1 more time.

Inside the mansion Dr. Eggman just finished the song dedicated to Vigor.

"Vigor, we'll miss you." Dr. Eggman said.

"For Vigor." the other monsters said as they began toasting for Vigor.

Meanwhile Velgor and Silver just stood there just as 1 of the monsters began speaking about Vigor's murderous passing away.

"It's a terrible thing, Velgor, everybody loved Vigor, might whoever did this pass away in a thousand deaths and might his motionless body rot in the fiery depths of doom." Gary said as Velgor stared at him and sighed devastatingly.

"Thanks for your kind thoughts, Gary." Velgor said as Gary nodded his head.

"Oh and may Trigor be found safe and sound too, I just hope he's alright." Gary aid as he left.

"Oh, Trigor….." Velgor said devastatingly with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, boss." Silver said as he was pouring himself some diet root beer.

"I just said some things to him, we gotta find him." Velgor said.

"We're searching everywhere, forget about it, he'll turn up real soon." Silver said.

"What the heck is wrong with him? why's he gotta be so different? Vigor, the lord rests his soul he was perfect, perfect." Velgor said as he didn't realize that Trigor stood outside by the window watching him and Trigor looked very devastated that he would never become the true monster within him and Trigor never had any choice but to run away 'cause Velgor would never accept him for who he really was.

"Oh, Silver, who could've done it?" Velgor asked as Dr. Eggman came over to him and cleared his throat.

"Velgor, at this most difficult time, please accept my deepest condolences." Dr. Eggman said.

"Thanks, Dr. Eggman, for honoring my nephew with your song." Velgor said.

"I got some news about the dude who took out Vigor." Dr. Eggman said as he accidentally farted in front of 1 of the monsters which was causing him to faint on the mansion floor.

"Dr. Eggman, let's speak over here." Velgor said as he and Dr. Eggman walked around towards the window to speak in peace.

"He came outta nowhere this dude and he calls himself 'the monster slayer'." Dr. Eggman said as Velgor cleared his throat knowing that Dr. Eggman had faced him in the wrong direction.

"Dr. Eggman, over here." Velgor said.

"Sorry about that, 'The monster slayer'." Dr. Eggman said.

"Where would I find him, Dr. Eggman?" Velgor asked.

"He's from Station Square, Velgor, that's all we could ever find." Dr. Eggman said as Velgor kissed his hands in honor.

"Thanks, Dr. Eggman, thanks." Velgor said as Dr. Eggman bowed down to him and left.

"Any requests?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"How 'bout that 'Bohemian Rhapsody' song?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"No way!" the other monsters exclaimed in unison.

"Silver…." Velgor said.

"Get Knuckles, he knows that city more than anybody, I wanna find this dude, I wanna know about him, where he lives, where he sleeps, he pops the teeth, I wanna know it, who's the monster slayer?" Velgor said as he wouldn't stop at anything to get his revenge about the dude that took out Vigor.

"Here he is, the monster slayer!" Vector exclaimed.

Meanwhile at the big city Sonic turned himself around wearing a black cape and red sunglasses.

Everybody began cheering for the new action hero in town and from comic books, Nickelodeon magazines, television commercials, action figures, video games and billboards he was now the richest and the greatest.

Later on Sonic went inside the elevator which was taking him above the city and the elevator doors opened just as Sonic walked around into his new home and Sonic's eyes widened in amazement that everything he dreamed about just came true and he was a somebody right now.

"Let's get this disco party started right now!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody disco danced for the disco dance party while Tails and Shadow were the DJs.

"There he is, the big S." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Pound that dude, pound it." Knuckles said as Sonic pounded his right fist.

"Sonic, raise the city, raise the city, dude!" Knuckles exclaimed as he continued disco dancing like a crazy echidna.

"Alright!" Sonic exclaimed as he backed away.

"Awesome!" Knuckles exclaimed as he continued disco dancing.

Just as Sonic backed away Amy entered the room holding something in her hands.

"Amy, you made it." Sonic said as he was about to hug her.

"Wait, Sonic, you're gonna break my gift." Amy said.

"Come on, Amy, you didn't need to me anything, what'd you get me?" Sonic asked

"Well, Sonic, what does every single bachelor pad need?" Amy said as she showed him his gift which was a red lava lamp.

"A red lava lamp? how'd you know I like lava lamps? you know what, Amy? I'm gonna put it right next to my other 1." Sonic said as Amy smiled, but her eyes widened in amazement when she saw a big blue lava lamp and this penthouse had everything.

"Hey come on, Amy, I wanna show you the greatest thing about this place." Sonic said as Amy walked around over to the balcony right next to Phineas and they stared at the beautiful viewing.

"How wonderful is this viewing, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Above the city, it's wonderful." Amy said as she gasped in amazement.

"I know, Amy, it's beautiful, right?" Sonic asked.

"Just like you and your new apartment, it's, wow, awesome." Amy said as she was hoping that Sonic didn't hear that he's wonderful.

"What I'm really trying to say is that I'm very proud of you." Amy said.

"Yeah right, Amy, it was nothing, you know, really, hey, you know what? stay right here, don't move away from this spot, I'll be right back, gal, you are gonna flip." Sonic said as he left the balcony to get something for Amy.

Amy began checking her peppermint breath and hoping that this was the time to tell him how she really felt about him.

"I'm back, Amy." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you're back." Amy said as Sonic chuckled and walked around towards her holding something familiar behind his back.

"You know what, Amy? where I am right now, this entire new life I got, all of my dreams and visions coming true in a weird sort of way….well, I never could've done it without you." Sonic said.

"Oh sure you could, Sonic, but probably not." Amy said with a chuckle.

"Amy, here you go." Sonic said as he showed her a little red box.

"Oh, Sonic." Amy said as she thought it was a jewelry necklace.

"I know, Amy, I'm terribly sorry that it took so long." Sonic said as he apologized.

"Oh that's alright." Amy said as things were going great.

Sonic opened the lid and showed her the same dark pink chaos emerald from before.

"My dark pink chaos emerald" Amy said as Sonic showed her the dark pink chaos emerald along with the other chaos emeralds forming a beautiful necklace.

"With love and interest, now I'll never forget anything and I would never forget who my close friends are." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic….." Amy said as she was just a little bit crushed, but it was very nice that he gave her the light pink gem and she and Sonic both chuckled and Sonic stared at her just as Amy smiled at him.

"Amy, I…." Sonic said as their beautiful minute got interrupted by Blaze.

"Oh hi there, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah right, Blaze, we're just speaking." Amy said.

"No way, hey, Blaze, you're here, oh you gotta meet my close friend, Amy." Sonic said

"Your close friend? oh that's nice, so you won't mind if I borrow him for a bit, will you?" Blaze asked as Amy shook her head.

Sonic and Blaze walked around inside just as Blaze looked at Amy and Amy watched them going inside and sighed devastatingly that she was so close of telling Sonic how she was feeling.

Meanwhile inside the apartment Sonic and Blaze walked around inside, holding hands while everybody continued disco dancing.

"Well look who's a somebody after all." Blaze said while smirking as Sonic chuckled.

"Well, Blaze, you know….." Sonic said as Kaleb entered the penthouse breathing and looked terrified.

"Monsters, on the edge of the city, they're tough and vicious!" Kaleb exclaimed in fear as everybody began screaming in fear and ran away to take cover.

"Monsters!" Sonic exclaimed as he hid right behind Blaze.

"Alright, everybody go back home to your loved 1s, spend the last 2 hours that you got with 1 another." Sonic said as everybody stopped screaming in fear and running around and they stared at him while Blaze stepped aside.

Sonic looked at them.

"Oh I mean…that's the way it used to be around here, we had been all scrambling around for cover and stuff, but not since Sonic came to town." Sonic said as everybody cheered while Sonic spoke to Blaze.

"So, Blaze, sweetie, just wait right over here and I'll be right back, I'm gonna go take care of the monsters." Sonic said as he walked around towards the elevator with a nervous look.

"Go get 'em, dude!" Knuckles exclaimed while cheering for Sonic.

"Biceps and triceps!" Sonic exclaimed as he laughed and growled brave and heroically.

"Alright, Sonic!" Espio exclaimed as he cheered for him as well.

"Go get 'em, Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed as everybody continued cheering and whistling while Blaze just stood there.

Sonic continued growling just as the doors closed on him.

Sonic began sobbing and wailing knowing that he would be in very big trouble.

ToonBoyDan: "Well here's the next chapter where we'll find out about Trigor's secret so just read and review."

Chapter 7: Trigor's secret

Meanwhile that night 2 blue and red monsters named Jack and James were walking around the city looking for Trigor.

"Trigor!" Jack called out to him.

"Where the heck is he? Trigor!" Jack called out to him again as James smacked him on the back of his head.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing? there's a monster slayer out there, do you wanna be next?" James asked.

"Oh yeah right." Jack said as he began whispering loudly.

"Trigor!" Jack silently shouted as Henry rolled his eyes just as he and Jack continued looking for Trigor.

Meanwhile Sonic was hiding in the bushes when the monsters were walking around.

Sonic sighed in relief.

"Whoa, that was close." Sonic said.

"Very close indeed." Trigor's voice said as Sonic looked up very slowly and saw that Trigor was right behind him looking down at him.

"Don't panic." Trigor said as Sonic smiled a bit and he was about to scream in fear, but Trigor covered his mouth and grabbed him.

"It's alright, we're safe and sound." Trigor said.

"Good grief, not you again." Sonic said while getting outta Trigor's grasp.

"Yeah right, AAAH! what the heck was that?" Trigor asked.

"Hey, what the heck is with you, dude?" Sonic asked as he was getting outta Trigor's grasp again.

Trigor shushed Sonic.

"He could be anywhere else." Trigor said.

"Who could it be?" Sonic asked.

"The monster slayer." Trigor said as Sonic got outta Trigor's grasp.

"There's no monster slayer out here." Sonic said as Trigor chuckled.

"Of course there is." Trigor said as Sonic mimicked Trigor's chuckle.

"No there's not, dude, trust me on this 1." Sonic said.

"Get a hold of yourself, dude, this is no time to go crazy!" Trigor exclaimed.

"No way, you're the 1 who's going crazy, crazy!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor sighed in relief.

"You're right, dude, I'm terribly sorry, I haven't been myself ever since the uh….the uh…..don't weep…." Trigor said tearfully as he collapsed on the flower bed weeping in anguish 'cause he would never forget about the incident when Vigor was murdered and he was never coming back home.

Sonic looked at Trigor in concern.

"No way, it's no big deal, just relax, dude." Sonic said as Trigor couldn't take it anymore.

"It's my entire fault, kind of, not really, but still, my own brother…." Trigor said tearfully.

"Look, you just need a little more time, dude and look, things are gonna work out." Sonic said.

"Do you really think so?" Trigor asked as he controlled himself.

"Yeah right, so look, I'm gonna take off and you can just go home, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright." Trigor said as he nodded his head.

"Hey good luck, dude." Sonic said as he began leaving, but Trigor grabbed him.

"Wait, stop, I didn't get your name." Trigor said.

"Sonic…" Sonic said as he introduced himself while trying to get outta Trigor's grasp 1ce again.

"I'm Trigor, hi there, wait 1 single minute, where do you live?" Trigor asked as Sonic got outta his grasp again.

"Trigor, where I come from, supersonic hedgehogs like me don't like getting grabbed by monsters." Sonic said.

"Sorry about that, Sonic." Trigor said.

"Now go home." Sonic said.

"But there's no home for me anymore, Sonic, don't you understand that?" Trigor asked.

"You're too big to be grabbing on me like that, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Take me home with you, Sonic you won't even notice I'm here. I'm like the invisible monster." Trigor said as he covered his eyes for a little while and he uncovered his eyes and stared at Sonic who was staring at him.

"Are you crazy, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"Please, Sonic, I'm begging you, don't leave me here alone." Trigor sobbed and begged as Sonic shushed him.

"Hey, put your hands on the wall where I can see them!" Alvin's voice exclaimed by the wall as Sonic and Trigor hid by the wall and Sonic shushed Trigor and began looking around until he saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"We got you!" Theodore exclaimed as Sonic sighed.

"Yo, Chipmunks, long time no see." Sonic said.

"Sonic….go for it!" the Chipmunks cheered in unison.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Check out my crazy burner." Simon said.

"Whoop, there it is." the Chipmunks said in unison as Sonic saw a picture of him riding on a giant monster.

"We hope you like it, Sonic." Theodore said.

"Wow, you guys really got some skills." Sonic said as he was very impressed with them.

"It's the wild style, dude." Alvin said.

"Hey, guys, what the heck did I tell you? you guys shouldn't be out here and besides it's not safe for the 3 of you to be out here all night long." Sonic said as he lightly pushed the Chipmunks away.

"It is now, Sonic, you're the monster slayer." Simon said.

"Monster slayer?" Trigor asked as he was a bit confused knowing that Sonic was a monster slayer.

"What the heck was that?" Theodore asked as Sonic coughed silently while covering Trigor.

"Sometimes I would be coughing for nothing, but look, I need you off those streets, seriously, get yourselves back home, I'll tell your caregivers that you're all doing crazy stuff." Sonic said as he watched the Chipmunks leave.

"See you later, Sonic!" Alvin exclaimed waving as he, Simon and Theodore left.

Sonic walked around back to the other corner where Trigor listened to the entire thing.

"Trigor, did you see what just happened here?" Sonic asked.

"I know, Sonic, they think you're the monster slayer, as if." Trigor said between chuckles as Sonic frowned at him.

"I don't usually appreciate your crazy tone actually." Sonic said as he began leaving and Trigor followed him.

"No, Sonic, wait up, I'm terribly sorry, seriously, I don't want you fed up with me and I definitely don't want you to….(Trigor Chuckled) slay me." Trigor said as he began laughing.

"Are you having such a good time, Trigor? are you enjoying yourself?" Sonic asked as Trigor continued laughing uncontrollably.

"Well for your information I'm the monster slayer, Sonic the monster slayer, that's what other people will be saying." Sonic said as he continued bowing down imagining that the other cartoon characters and video game characters continued cheering and whistling.

Trigor stopped laughing when he heard what Sonic just said.

"Wait, Sonic, you mean you…" Trigor said.

"Yeah, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"When the maple tree branch….." Trigor said as he gasped.

"Oh, Sonic you're a fibber." Trigor said.

"Hey come on, Trigor, I didn't fib, alright? alright, I fibbed, but it was a little fib, now come on, who's it gonna offend anyway? dude, I'm not explaining myself to you, you're on your own right now." Sonic said as he walked off.

"No problem, Sonic, and if the lord forbid, somebody should, I don't know find out the truth about the monster slayer on my way back…" Trigor said.

"You wouldn't, Trigor." Sonic said as he knew that Trigor would tell everybody the truth.

"Oh yes I would." Trigor said with a smirk.

Sonic didn't wanna be the laughing stock of the entire city and be a nobody again.

Sonic sighed and smiled while petting Trigor's head.

"Come here, Trigor, of course you can come with me, but you know that you're a monster, right? and I'm a monster slayer, so we can't be seen together forever, you got it?" Sonic asked.

"I got it, Sonic." Trigor said as he understood and followed Sonic to the city.

Meanwhile Sonic opened the sewer lid on the road checking to see if everybody was out there, but there was no sign of him or her out there.

"Alright, Trigor, follow my every single move and don't make 1 single sound." Sonic said.

"You got it, Sonic." Trigor said as he understood just as he heard his echo.

"Wow, an echo, echo!" Trigor exclaimed as he chuckled when he heard more of his echoes.

"Now batting for the Big Tough monsters…" Trigor said as Sonic hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow, it's not alright to hit." Trigor said.

Sonic removed the lid and climbed up on the road.

Trigor began climbing up, but without warning he was stuck due to his big monster body.

Sonic grabbed Trigor's hands and pulled him out, but suddenly they heard somebody speaking.

Sonic pulled Trigor outta the sewers and took cover by the building.

Sonic saw Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi walking around.

Sonic watched them walking around and signaled Trigor to follow him.

Sonic began doing some kung fu moves towards the mailbox and ran around towards the garage by the dragon wash.

Sonic pushed the red button to open the door for Trigor and he signaled him to come on.

Trigor smiled and began following Sonic's moves, but without warning he began tumbling towards trashcans and mailboxes making a lot of loud noises.

Trigor crashed into the dumpster and entered the garage.

Sonic had quite enough of it.

"Get your tail in here, Trigor!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Do you think anybody heard that, Sonic?" Trigor asked as he clonked his head on the door and came inside.

Sonic groaned, but he was hoping that nobody was awake.

"Hey, who the heck was that?" Crazy Chuck asked as he opened the door to his apartment.

"Hey, who the heck is out here?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"Hey, Crazy Chuck." Sonic said as Crazy Chuck smiled at him.

"Hey, I thought I heard something, Sonic, did you get that tiger?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"You got no idea, Crazy Chuck." Phineas said.

"Hey, that's great, well, I gotta go, my favorite television show's on." Crazy Chuck said as he closed the door and began watch television and Sonic heard him laughing uncontrollably inside his apartment and he came inside the garage and closed the door.

"Alright, Trigor, we're safe and sound from now on." Sonic said.

"Wow, hey, a bed." Trigor said as he came on the bed relaxing himself.

"Oh that's good, yeah, snuggly, buggly, wuggly." Trigor said as he cuddled Sonic and gave him a noogie.

"I like you, dude, you're my new close friend." Trigor said.

"Whoa, hang on, cut it out, you wanna be close friends? fine, but we gotta put down some rules, rule # 1: no snuggly, buggly, whatever that just was." Sonic said.

"You got it, Sonic, anything else?" Trigor asked.

"Rule # 2, and this is the most important rule, in the event that possibly you're starved to death….." Sonic said as Trigor cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, Sonic, I'm not gonna eat anybody, just in case if you didn't notice, I'm different from the other monsters, so let's put it this way and leave it that way, good night." Trigor said as he was a bit nervous 'cause he didn't wanna eat anybody like Sonic.

"Define the word 'different', Trigor." Sonic said.

"You'll laugh, Sonic." Trigor said as he turned over to the other side of the bed.

"I'm not gonna laugh, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Well that's what you always say, so then what happens later on? you laugh." Trigor said.

"Trigor, I give you my every single word." Sonic said as he held up his right hand promising that he wouldn't laugh.

Trigor sighed and sat right down on the bed.

"Alright, Sonic, I'll tell you, I'm…I'm a vegetarian monster." Trigor said as he covered his head with the green pillow ignoring the laughter from Sonic and he stared at him realizing that Sonic didn't laugh.

Sonic tried not to laugh.

"Hold it, Trigor, so that's it?" Sonic asked as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"What do you mean that's it, Sonic? you're the 1st supersonic hedgehog I ever told, I'm so tired of keeping it a secret and my Uncle Velgor, he'll never appreciate me for who I really am, what the heck is going on with me?" Trigor asked.

"Nothing's wrong with you, dude, I think all monsters should be just like you." Sonic said.

"Gosh, Sonic, that's nice of you to say." Trigor said.

"And quit blaming yourself for what happened, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Really, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"If you wanna blame anybody, Trigor, blame me, if I hadn't been there in the 1st place none of this would've happened." Sonic said as he walked away.

"Wow, if Uncle Velgor knew that, he would ice you for sure." Trigor said as Sonic stopped and turned himself around.

"Ice, what the heck is he, Trigor? the monster father or something?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right." Trigor said.

"What the heck do you mean yeah right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, Sonic, he is." Trigor said as Sonic's eyes and ears began twitching and Sonic gulped nervously in fear.

"Hey, Sonic, are you alright?" Trigor asked as Sonic didn't answer him.

Sonic was now terrified that if Velgor found out he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

ToonBoyDan "Good grief, it can't get any worse for Sonic, can it? here's where Amy finds Trigor in the dragon wash garage, so just read and review."

Chapter 8: Sonic is busted

Meanwhile back at Sonic's apartment Tails and Shadow were playing a video game on the plasma television screen when they saw Sonic getting eaten up by a monster in the video game and they were the only 1s who were inside while everybody left to get some rest.

"I told you, Shadow!" Tails exclaimed.

"I'm doing it, Tails." Shadow said.

"A, B, double C, Z, left, right, up and down." Tails said as he was helping Shadow out.

"Left and right, I got it." Shadow said as he and Tails continued playing their video game while Knuckles was on the blue wireless cell phone with a fed up look on his face.

"Oh yeah? well I got news for you, the monster slayer made me his manager, so I'm now what I like to call untouchable, do you hear me?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed as he entered the living room panicking in fear.

"Hey, Sonic." Tails and Shadow said in unison as they were still playing their favorite video game.

Sonic saw himself getting eaten up by a monster again.

"Oh hey, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Hey, here he is, my close friend the monster slayer, so now you gotta pay me protection." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, the deal is off, that monster I murdered was Velgor's nephew!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"I know, Sonic, isn't it great?" Knuckles asked.

"Well not if he finds out." Sonic said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Sonic? I got him on the cell phone right now." Knuckles said as Sonic gasped in fear knowing that Velgor had found out already.

"That's right, Velgor, I got the monster slayer right here in front of me." Knuckles said as Sonic told him to shut the heck up, but Knuckles nodded his head and gave him a big thumb up.

"And he's gonna slay you and all of your monsters." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, shut the heck up, shut the heck up." Sonic said in fear.

"Hey, that's great, I like it, shut the heck up, Velgor, shut the heck up!" Knuckles exclaimed as Sonic sighed knowing that he was in very big trouble.

"What the…..? dude, he wants to speak to you." Knuckles said.

"No way, Knuckles, I'm not here." Sonic said as he backed away.

"Yeah right, he's right over here." Knuckles said as he gave Sonic the blue cell phone.

Sonic took the blue cell phone from Knuckles.

"Hello….." Sonic said gently.

"Shut the heck up?! shut the heck up?! you don't tell me to shut the heck up, I tell you to shut the heck up!" Velgor shouted as he heard a beeping sound on the on line signal.

"Hello….." Velgor said.

"Hey, how the heck are you doing? let me have a good tasty pizza with everything on it, mushrooms, meatballs, green peppers….." Silver said as Velgor cut him off.

"Silver!" Velgor shouted.

"Oh hi there, boss, why the heck are you working in some pizza joint?" Silver asked.

"Get off the telephone!"Velgor shouted.

"But I'm starving." Silver said as he hung up.

Velgor sighed and continued from where he left off.

"My dudes are coming for you, monster slayer and they're gonna tear you apart arm from arm!" Velgor shouted as he hung up the wireless telephone.

Sonic slumped down on the futon knowing that he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

"Come on, Sonic, who's your dude? who takes good care of you? alright, dudes, the game's over, it's time to get busy." Knuckles said as he turned off their video game.

"Oh come on, Knuckles, I was winning!" Tails exclaimed as Shadow sighed just as he saw 2 scraps on the floor.

"Tails, weren't you suppose to pick those up from the disco dance party?" Shadow asked as he began picking them up and Tails stopped him.

"Hold it right there, Shadow, those 2 are mine." Tails said.

"Wait, what the crap?" Shadow asked.

"That's Henry and that's June, Henry's very crazy and June is the serious 1, but just get them together forever and hang on to your sides." Tails said as Shadow picked up the scraps and smirked.

"It was nice meeting both of you." Shadow said as he crumbled them up.

Tails gasped in shock.

"Shadow, you filthy murderer!" Tails exclaimed as he began chasing Shadow who was very ticked, but Knuckles grabbed both of them while leaving.

"Knuckles, you got it all wrong, dude!" Sonic exclaimed as he followed him.

"They're gonna write songs about you, Sonic." Knuckles said as the elevator doors closed right in front of Sonic.

"Knuckles, come on, dude!" Sonic exclaimed as he pushed the green button repeatedly.

"Maybe I can help you, Sonic." Blaze voice said as Sonic turned around and saw Blaze sitting on the futon and Sonic smiled at her.

"Hey, Blaze, what are you doing here? you just seem popping up outta places." Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic, you said for me to wait, so…(Blaze clapped her hands when the beautiful music began playing in the background and the lights came on) I was waiting." Blaze said as Sonic chuckled nervously just as the elevator doors opened up.

"Look, Blaze, I don't got enough time for the hand clapping make the lights go on music playing in the dark sort of thing." Sonic said.

"What are you terrified of, Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"Terrified? yeah right, Blaze, that's hilarious, I'm not terrified of anything, it's just that…Ohhhhhh.…" Sonic said as he relaxed while Blaze began massaging his shoulders.

"Oh, baby cakes, you're so tense." Blaze said as she continued massaging Sonic's shoulders.

"Yeah right, Blaze, I was so stressed out lately, you know, protecting the city, I do that all by myself and you know that it's just crazy." Sonic said.

"Well it's just too much, Sonic, it's piling up." Blaze said.

"Yeah right, you know what, Blaze? 1 thing above the other, actually, I was thinking about retiring." Sonic said as Blaze put Sonic against the big red lava lamp.

"You don't wanna do that, Sonic." Blaze said.

"I don't?" Sonic asked.

"You just worked your way to get above and you don't want to go back down there, do you?" Blaze asked.

"No way, Blaze, no I don't." Sonic said.

"You can just show them whose boss, Sonic, and those monsters can leave you alone." Blaze said.

"Yeah, Blaze, you're absolutely right." Sonic said as he began looking for Trigor.

"Trigor…" Sonic said as he left the apartment which was leaving Blaze smiling at him.

Meanwhile Sonic went back to the garage to speak with Trigor 'cause he got a plan so the other monsters wouldn't bother him again and he opened the door and looked for Trigor.

"Trigor, where the heck are you?" Sonic asked as he jumped nervously when he saw Amy staring at him.

"Hi there, Sonic." Amy said.

"Amy, what the heck are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"What, Sonic? did you forget something?" Amy asked as Sonic looked around.

"Well maybe you forgot….your monster!" Amy exclaimed angrily as Trigor continued sipping his blueberry banana milkshake when he saw Sonic.

"Hi there, Sonic." Trigor said.

"Uh…monster, run for your entire life, Amy, I'll cover you, hurry, before it's too late, go on without me!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh, quit it, Sonic, your pet monster here told me everything." Amy said angrily.

"Good grief, Trigor, why the heck would you do that?" Sonic asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"I don't know, Sonic, I like her." Trigor said.

"Thanks, I like you too." Amy said as she smiled, but it didn't last forever when she got fed up with Sonic.

"Sonic, what the heck were you thinking? bringing him in here?" Amy asked angrily.

"No, Amy, I'm still working out the kinks." Sonic said.

"Kinks? you fibbed, Sonic, everybody thinks you slayed the monster!" Amy shouted angrily.

"Who the heck am I to tell them that they're wrong, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"How could you fib in front of me, Sonic?! me!" Amy shouted angrily.

"Don't take it personally, Amy, come on, I fibbed in front of everybody!" Sonic exclaimed in fear as Amy looked a bit hurt that Sonic….not only fibbed in front of her, but he fibbed in front of everybody.

"Alright, Amy, look, I'm terribly sorry, I totally betrayed you, but listen, I got 1 little problem that I need to take care of." Sonic said.

"And what's that, Sonic?" Amy asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"Monsters are coming to get me!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"And they should, I mean, what did you expect? you would take credit for murdering a monster and everything would be fine for the rest of your entire life?" Amy asked angrily.

"Uh…..yeah right, but, hey, don't you worry about it, me and Trigor got it and we're gonna fix it." Sonic said.

"Whoa, wait a minute, I don't want any part of this." Trigor said.

"Too late now, vegetarian monster, they're looking for you too." Sonic said.

"Point taken, so what's the plan?" Trigor asked.

"Well, this is what we're gonna do." Sonic said as he began making his plan.

"Alright, here's the plan: Sonic, you tell the truth and you, go back home." Amy said angrily as Trigor and Sonic looked at her and at 1 another 'til they began laughing.

Sonic continued just as he held up the brush full of red paint.

"Alright, Trigor, look, this is what we're gonna do, we're gonna paint you up all bloody, a great big mess, right? then you're gonna run out there and meet the other monsters right before they get here and you're gonna say 'Stop, don't do that, don't go any further, that monster slayer's crazy, dude, he beat me senseless, he's a stone cold murderer, dude!' then you could tell them I'm big and tough and tell them I'm very handsome, throw that in and say I'm the coolest." Sonic said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"You're going way too far, Sonic." Amy said.

"Well, actually, he hasn't gone very far enough." Trigor said as he was looking out the window.

"Exactly, Trigor….what did you say?" Sonic asked.

"You need to slay a monster and I need to disappear, so here's what we're gonna do." Trigor said as Sonic began listening for what Trigor's plan was.

ToonBoyDan: "Well we hope that you stay tuned for the 1st fight so just read and review."

Chapter 9: Pretending to fight

Meanwhile back at the city Scarlet Garcia was on film, but she looked a bit frightened.

"This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live, we just confirmed reports of a….." Scarlet Garcia said as Vector ran around screaming in fear.

"Monster!" Vector exclaimed in fear as he and the others ran around past Scarlet Garcia screaming in fear.

Trigor ran around in the city just as everybody continued screaming and running around and taking cover and he pretended that he was gonna attack everybody which was a part of the plan from last night.

"Look, it's the monster slayer!" Scarlet Garcia exclaimed as the camera woman used the television camera and saw Sonic.

Sonic stood right on the Mystery Machine wearing a black cape and it was time to take on the monster.

Sonic turned himself around and posed as an action hero, but the strong wind blew the black cape and covered him.

Sonic removed the black cape and chuckled.

Sonic shouted and ran around supersonic fast holding out his right fist just as Trigor ran around near the road and towards him growling and they kept going towards 1 another until Sonic punched Trigor's right eye which was sending him crashing through the billboard.

"Holy shrimp boat, did we get that?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

Meanwhile at the dragon wash Amy was writing on the papers just as Espio was right by her desk seeing Sonic on television.

"Hey, Amy, Sonic is on television." Espio said as Amy turned herself around and saw Sonic showing off.

Amy rolled her eyes and continued doing her work while the crew joined up watching Sonic.

Meanwhile back at the city Trigor and Sonic hid by the stone wall just as Trigor cringed in pain and held his right eye due to the punch Sonic gave him.

"Do you hear that, Trigor? they're going crazy, dude, they like us." Sonic said.

"They like you, but they hate me, can we switch sides? I can be the supersonic hedgehog slayer and they'll never see it coming." Trigor said.

"Come on, Trigor, you sell this, you'll never need to go back home again, you can just begin a new life, now give me a growl." Sonic said.

"Alright, Sonic." Trigor said as he began purring just as Sonic sighed.

Trigor cleared his throat and growled real loud right near Sonic's face and that growl got everybody's attention right by the building.

Trigor stopped growling.

"Like that, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"That was very good, Trigor, let's go." Sonic said as they continued where they left off just as Sonic ran around supersonic fast and Trigor was chasing him passing Scarlet Garcia.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash everybody continued watching the fight scene while Knuckles was on the cell phone speaking to Velgor.

"Is that all you got? do you understand how big my client is? turn on your television screen." Knuckles said.

Meanwhile back at the fight scene Trigor ran around closely towards Sonic chomping his teeth to catch him.

"Trigor, Trigor, Trigor!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor caught him in his mouth and everybody including Amy gasped back at the dragon wash.

"Turn off your television screen, turn off your television screen." Knuckles said on the cell phone.

Meanwhile back at the city everybody stared at Trigor, but they took cover quickly when Trigor turned himself around and Trigor was looking for Sonic.

"Don't swallow me." Sonic said from inside Trigor's mouth.

"Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"No, Trigor, it's Mr. Skullhead, off course it's me, why did you do that?" Sonic asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sonic." Trigor said as he put his hands to his nose and was about to begin sneezing.

"No, Trigor, 'sorry' is when you step on somebody's foot at the movie theater, 'sorry' is when you say 'when's the baby boy or girl due?' and it turns out the person's just the way she is and this is just as far away from 'sorry' just as you could possibly get." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I think I'm gonna sneeze." Trigor said as he was about to begin sneezing.

"No, Trigor, just open up very nice and easy." Sonic said as Trigor began opening his mouth very nice and easy just as Sonic strained and everybody including Alvin, Simon and Theodore watched hoping that it was Sonic and suddenly Sonic opened Trigor's mouth just as everybody cheered and flashed the cameras.

"Are you dudes not entertained? you couldn't possibly handle the truth, you got me at the power of kung fu!" Sonic exclaimed.

Amy looked a bit confused when she saw Sonic on the television screen and she shook her head while Knuckles was on the cell phone.

"Turn your television screen back on, what the heck are you doing turning your television screen off?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic began riding Trigor like a rodeo cowboy while everybody continued cheering and whistling.

Meanwhile Silver and the other monsters ran around towards the city by the order of Velgor.

Sonic began using Trigor as a barrel just as Trigor began getting very ill.

Silver and the others continued looking for Sonic to settle the final score with him.

"This city is very big, how are we supposed to find the monster slayer around here?" Silver asked as he and the other monsters heard Trigor wailing from very far away just as Trigor was thrown around.

Trigor fell over on the wooden bridge while Sonic flexed his muscles, but it didn't last forever when he saw Silver and the other monsters.

Silver watched Sonic finding out if he was really great and Sonic knew this was the time for the big finale.

Sonic pulled Trigor's red and blue tail just as Trigor pretended to struggle in pain.

"This is it, Trigor, the big finish, just like we practiced." Sonic said.

"The spinning monster?" Trigor asked while grinning.

"Yep, the spinning monster." Sonic said as he began picking Trigor up, but he was a bit too heavy for him.

"A little bit of help here, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry, Sonic." Trigor said as Sonic managed to lift Trigor up and spun him around for the big finish and he grabbed his red and blue tail and spun him around faster until he threw him around and Trigor screamed in fear just as he got thrown around and without warning he smashed into the screen of the building and began falling over to his near death experience.

Trigor continued screaming just as Sonic watched him.

"Curse you, monster slayer!" Trigor exclaimed as he wailed while falling over into the dark pit.

Trigor continued falling over until he came over to the other side and continued wailing and he began wailing silently and made a great big crashing sound.

Meanwhile back above Sonic sighed and came right on the Mystery Machine just as the light bulbs came outta the screen due to the crash.

"Yeah right, and you tell Velgor that I don't ever wanna see another monster on this city again, ever!" Sonic exclaimed as Silver and the other monsters retreated back to the caverns.

"Remember this name: Sonic the monster slayer!" Sonic exclaimed.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash the entire crowd cheered and whistled just as Knuckles cheered for Sonic himself.

"You see that? you see that?" Knuckles asked as Trigor went over to the secret pit finally finished with the job.

Meanwhile back above everybody continued cheering for Sonic's victory.

Blaze was in the crowd and she was very proud that Sonic had won so she walked around towards him and was gonna do something to him.

Blaze continued showing off right in front of the camera just as Blaze came by and she grabbed Sonic by touching him.

"Whoa, hey, Blaze…" Sonic said as he was interrupted when Blaze began kissing him.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash Amy smiled at Knuckles.

Knuckles smiled back at her and watched the television screen, but he quit smiling and everybody quit cheering and whistling.

Amy looked a bit confused and watched the television screen and what she saw made her gasp in shock 'cause she saw Sonic being kissed by Blaze.

"It seems the monster slayer not only conquered a few monsters today, but maybe a few hearts and souls? has the city's most awesome supersonic hedgehog ever been snapped up? I'm Scarlet Garcia here live watching the monster slayer getting kissed." Scarlet Garcia said as Amy was feeling very devastated just as she left her desk and Knuckles watched her leave knowing that she liked Sonic and it looked like Amy's heart was now broken and shattered.

ToonBoyDan: Good idea: Trigor beginning a new life

Bad idea: Amy being devastated 'cause Blaze is kissing Sonic and everything's not going very well so just read and review.

Chapter 10: Blaze left alone

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash Amy was reading the newspaper starting at the photograph of Sonic getting kissed by Blaze and she was fed up and devastated from what she just saw while Trigor was behind the curtain and he was gonna dress up as something else.

"Hey, Amy, can you give me the pink and yellow and 1s?" Trigor asked as Amy gave him the 2 cans of pink and yellow paint and she continued reading the newspaper.

"Thanks, Amy." Trigor said as Sonic came inside laughing.

"Look who just stepped in the room." Sonic said as he continued laughing just as Amy continued reading and she wasn't smiling at him.

"Yeah right." Trigor said.

"Sonic and Trigor, what a team, dude, give me that, give me some 5." Sonic said.

"High 5, low 5." Trigor said as he high 5d and low 5d with Sonic.

"Did you see me? I was all like….. (Sonic began making Kung Fu sounds) I was crazy." Sonic said.

"When you punched me, the entire crowd was…aahh!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Yeah right, they ate it up and it was like a Sonic explosion."

"How great was I, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"Oh, Trigor, you were the bomb." Sonic said.

"Thanks, Sonic, and hey, you, I was your great big finish on the news, great kiss, lover boy." Trigor said.

"Whoa, dude, that's privacy." Sonic said.

"Privacy? Sonic, the entire city saw you do it!" Amy exclaimed angrily as Sonic held her right hand, but she swiped her right hand away from him.

"Hey, somebody's in a very bad mood, come on, Amy, let me see that smiling face, show me that smiling face." Sonic said as he put both of his fingers between Amy's mouth by making her smile at him.

"Knock it off, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily as she pushed his arms away.

"What's gotten into you, Amy?" Sonic asked looking a bit confused.

"Me?! I swear, Sonic, sometimes I wanna take your big crazy head and just….." Amy said angrily as she punched her right hand real fast.

"Amy, what the heck is your problem?" Sonic asked.

"Problem? there's no problem, Sonic, I don't got a problem, Blaze is the only 1 with the problem." Amy said angrily.

"Hey, you guys….." Trigor said.

"Well, Amy, what do you got against Blaze?" Sonic asked in concern.

"Not my mouth, that's for sure." Amy said angrily as Trigor began cringing.

"What's going on around here?" Sonic asked as he was not knowing what Amy was speaking about.

"I'm gonna stay outta this 1." Trigor said as he hid behind the curtain.

"Why would you even care about Blaze anyway, Amy?" Sonic asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"I don't, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"You don't Amy?" Sonic asked.

"No way!" Amy shouted angrily.

"No way what, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"You guys wanna…" Trigor said as Sonic and Amy cut him off.

"No way!" Sonic and Amy shouted angrily in unison as it was making Trigor back away.

"Just tell me, Sonic, 'cause I'm curious, why the heck do you think she's interested in you? do you even think for 1 single minute that she would even like you if you weren't the richest and greatest monster slayer?" Amy asked angrily.

"Please don't fight and argue." Trigor said as Amy ignored him.

"Are you blind, Sonic?" Amy asked angrily.

"Well, Amy, at least she treats me like I'm somebody!" Sonic exclaimed angrily.

"Well, Sonic, would she like you if you were a nobody?!" Amy asked angrily.

"Nobody would like me if I was a nobody!" Sonic exclaimed angrily.

"I did, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily as she walked away from him.

Sonic was very shocked from what she just said and he stared at her and he just found out that she liked him this entire time and Amy continued looking very devastated and upset.

"Before the cash and before the fortunes and before the fib, to me you were a somebody, Sonic, but now you're nothing, but a fraud, a sham, a con and you're such a joker." Amy said angrily and devastatingly as Sonic just stared at her looking a bit upset ever since she admitted that she liked him.

"Here I am, ta-da, (singsong voice) I'm Lucky, the dragon washing pink and yellow monster." Trigor/Lucky said as he smiled at them, but his smiling face faded when he saw Sonic and Amy staring at 1 another terribly devastated and upset.

Amy sighed devastatingly and walked away from him.

"Amy…" Sonic said as he tried to say something to her.

"No, Sonic, just forget about it, just go already, 'cause I'm tired of hearing how everything you had in your entire life wasn't good enough, including me." Amy said angrily as Sonic tried to explain, but he was crushed and he began leaving the dragon wash garage devastatingly.

Amy watched him leave and began shedding tear drops.

"Amy?" Trigor/Lucky asked.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, go back and do it again." Amy said as Trigor/Lucky looked devastatingly at her knowing that she was in tear drops and he got rid of the tear drops.

"Hey come on, Amy, It'll be alright." Trigor/Lucky said as Amy smiled at him.

Meanwhile Sonic just closed the door of the garage and walked away from the dragon wash and he was still devastated and upset that Amy liked him all the time and he didn't know that after she confessed to him and he walked around in the city staring at the billboards of his fortunes, but he wasn't proud and cheerful about it.

"You couldn't possibly handle the truth, you got monster breath!" Sonic exclaimed on the television screen as Sonic sighed devastatingly and continued walking around and all he wanted was to become a somebody, but what about Amy? Sonic stared at another video of him drinking a diet root beer and he walked away from the city.

Later that night he saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore playing with the fire hydrant and cheering for Sonic and saw Madame Foster shouting at them and telling them to go home and get some shut eye.

Sonic chuckled a bit just as he saw them messing with Crazy Chuck who just woke up.

Sonic chuckled silently until he saw his new home that made him terribly upset and devastated.

Meanwhile at Sonic's penthouse Sonic entered the living room where Knuckles and the others were disco dancing, but he wasn't in the mood for that.

Sonic passed by not paying any attention to them.

Meanwhile Blaze who was sitting right next to Bonnie saw Sonic going over to the balcony and she was a bit concerned about him.

Sonic went outside and looked at the beautiful viewing and was still not proud and cheerful about it.

"Preparation S slays splitting headaches like Sonic slays monsters, oh, hey, Sonic." Chris said as Sonic waved at him just as Chris walked away and he sighed devastatingly while Blaze stood by the door.

"Amy's right, I am such a joker." Sonic said devastatingly as Blaze rolled her eyes, but smiled at him.

"Hey, Monster slayer, why are you out here? all of your close friends are inside." Blaze asked.

"Not all of my close friends." Sonic said.

"You mean that pink hedgehog girl at the dragon wash? forget about her, Sonic, she's a nobody." Blaze said as Sonic walked away from her.

"No, Blaze, I'm the nobody." Sonic said devastatingly as Blaze chuckled.

"Oh let me guess, Sonic, she told you that she likes you, is that it? well it's not like you're feeling the same way about her." Blaze said as she continued chuckling and what Blaze said was true Sonic was feeling the same way about Amy so he smiled at her.

"You know what, Blaze? I don't think it's gonna work out." Sonic said as he backed away.

"Wait, Sonic, are you leaving me alone?" Blaze asked as Sonic sighed and nodded, but he yelped in shock when he saw Blaze getting ticked off.

"Let me explain something to you, Sonic." Blaze said.

Meanwhile back inside Knuckles continued disco dancing with Vector until he and the others stopped and saw Blaze tapping Sonic against the glass door a couple of times and the door didn't even shatter.

"We're gonna disco like it's a disco party." Knuckles said.

"Oh, true love!" Knuckles exclaimed as he laughed along with the others.

Blaze tossed Sonic right against the wall 1 more time and walked away from Sonic who slid down the glass door.

ToonBoyDan: "Well bad luck for Blaze and we hope Sonic finds Amy in the nick of time so just read and review."

Chapter 11: Amy kidnapped

Meanwhile 1 morning Sonic just bought everything for Amy and this was his chance that he was gonna tell Amy that he likes her and he ran around towards the dragon Wash where Trigor/Lucky was working 'til he saw Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic." Trigor/Lucky said

"I can't speak right now, Trigor, I gotta find Amy, I gotta tell her I like her!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor/Lucky grinned and followed him just as everybody cheered for him.

"Way to go, Sonic!" Vector cheered.

Meanwhile at the office Tails and Shadow were now in charge of answering the wireless telephone, but they weren't doing very well.

"Hello, dragon wash…" Tails said as Shadow grabbed the red wireless telephone.

"Give me the telephone, Tails, we get a dragon of a wash…" Shadow said.

"Give me the telephone!" Tails exclaimed as he grabbed the wireless telephone from Shadow's right hand.

"And the price is…..very low, considering great washes." Tails said.

"How many times do I need to tell you guys? it's 'gosh!' you get a dragon of a wash and the price oh my gosh!" Knuckles exclaimed angrily as Shadow answered the wireless telephone.

"Dragon wash….." Shadow said.

"Rhymes with gosh…." Tails said as he and Shadow both laughed in unison.

Knuckles groaned in an appalled manner.

"Give me that, get outta here, both of you, go be crazy someplace else!" Knuckles exclaimed angrily

"Knuckles, where's Amy?" Sonic asked.

"You tell me, dude." Knuckles said as he answered the wireless telephone.

"Dragon wash, you get a dragon of a…..…oh, Sonic, it's for you." Knuckles said as he gave Sonic the wireless telephone.

Sonic gave the stuff to Trigor/Lucky and answered the wireless telephone.

"Hello?" Sonic asked…

"Is this the monster slayer?" Silver's asked.

"Of course it is." Sonic said.

"It's Silver the Hedgehog….I mean, just forget about it, now you follow those instructions to a lot of fibs, alright? file cabinet, middle door, there's a package in here, so get it." Silver said as Sonic opened the package until he saw what was inside of it and it was Amy's dark pink chaos emerald.

"That's right, tough dude, we got your gal, now there's gonna be a sit down in 1 single minute." Silver said.

"Well, who is it?" Trigor/Lucky asked as Sonic shushed him.

"Be there, Sonic, if you don't wanna see her asleep with the cartoon characters and video game characters known as the deceased 1s, now nod your head that you understand." Silver said as Sonic nodded his head.

"Now, Sonic, tell me if you nodded your head." Silver said.

"I nodded my head." Sonic said as he hung up the wireless telephone in concern.

"They got Amy and they wanna have a sit down, but I never meant for anybody to get left behind especially not Amy, this is my entire fault." Sonic said.

"That's 1 classic move, I saw her 100 times." Knuckles said.

"They just take the thing you like the most and they use it against you." Trigor/Lucky said as Sonic got no other choice that he was gonna rescue Amy from Velgor's clutches.

"Look, you guys, we gotta go over to that sit down and we gotta rescue her." Sonic said.

"Whoa, look, Sonic, I wanna rescue Amy too, but I can't just go in there and say 'Hi there, Uncle Velgor, I'm a pink and yellow monster'." Trigor/Lucky said.

"Trigor?" Knuckles asked.

"And my close friend the monster slayer is a fraud." Trigor/Lucky said.

"A fraud?! Knuckles exclaimed.

"Come on, you guys, we're gonna need a better plan than that." Trigor/Lucky said as Knuckles chuckled.

"This is a joke right, dude? 'cause you know I told Velgor….." Knuckles said as he stopped and remembered what he said to Velgor back then.

Flashback…

"Shut the heck up, Velgor, shut the heck up!" Knuckles exclaimed as Velgor growled angrily on the wireless telephone.

End of flashback…

Knuckles panicked in fear knowing that he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

"Tell me you didn't make it up, dude, tell me that's not Trigor, tell me you're a real monster slayer, please!" Knuckles exclaimed in fear.

"I'm terribly sorry, Knuckles, but I'm not, but the monsters don't know about it." Sonic said as Knuckles now knew that Sonic wasn't the monster slayer, the other monsters and Velgor didn't know about it either.

Sonic was still gonna rescue Amy no matter what he was gonna do.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, it looks like Sonic is gonna have a challenge with Velgor, the monster boss, so just read and review."

Chapter 12: The Sit-down Showdown

Meanwhile Sonic, Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky were all sitting down while everybody stood right behind them.

Sonic and Trigor/Lucky were a bit nervous, but not as nervous as the other monsters were and they still didn't know that Sonic was a fraud.

Sonic reached for a spork and the monsters on the other side flinched nervously.

Sonic reached for a kitchen brush and the monsters on the other side flinched as well.

Sonic smirked deciding to have a bit of fun with this so he turned over to his other side and growled which was making the monsters gasp in shock and James fainted in fear.

Sonic and Trigor/Lucky chuckled.

"Will you guys quit joking around? There's a big 1, we're doomed, we're doomed." Knuckles said in fear.

"Thanks, Knuckles, thanks, and my dude, Knuckles just begged me not to murderize all of you up in here, now I might listen to him, but then again I might not, and that depends on the individual behavior of all of the individuals in here individually, isn't that that right?" Sonic asked.

"Look, Gary, that dude's got pink and yellow monster muscle." Jack said.

"My Uncle Growly got whacked by 1 of those that evening." Gary said.

"Now which 1 of you monsters called this meeting?" Sonic said.

"That'll be me." Velgor's voice said as Sonic and the others turned themselves around and saw him.

"So, this is the monster Slayer, I was expecting to meet you, I just feel like we're practically close family, you know that? hilarious, isn't it? I brought my nephews into the world full of love and care and you took them out, do you know who I am? do you know who I am? I'm Velgor, the boss of the monsters." Velgor said.

"Hey, boss, I saved you a seat." Silver said as Velgor took his place at the end of the table just he continued when a familiar dish with a red cover on it was brought over to him.

"I was running this entire city ever since before you were born, and if you thought a dude like me can't get to a dude like you….well, guess what? you thought wrong." Velgor said as he lifted the red cover to reveal Amy all tied up with blue duct tape around her mouth and when she saw Sonic she stared at him.

"Dude, you're the 1 who's wrong, I hardly even know that gal, what's your name again, ma'am?" Sonic asked as Amy continued mumbling.

"Oh yeah? well I think he's bluffing." Blaze's voice said.

Blaze had appeared right next to Velgor and all of the monsters were checking her out.

"Dude, if I wasn't married." James said as he saw Blaze.

"How are you doing, beautiful gal?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"Blaze, we meet again." Sonic said.

"You know, monster slayer, there's only 1 thing I like better than cash, a lot of revenge." Blaze said as Jack sighed.

"I think I'm secretly in love….." Jack said.

"Your monster slaying days are over, and there's nothing you can do about it." Velgor said as Sonic began chuckling and the others looked a bit confused 'til Sonic gestured for them to chuckle as well and they did even if it was a bit nervously as did Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky and Silver 'til Velgor whacked him.

"What's hilarious?" Velgor asked.

"You got nothing, nothing, Lucky, take her out." Sonic said as Trigor/Lucky did as he was told to do by picking up Amy in his mouth and returned back to his place right next to Sonic.

Sonic jumped on the table and began beat boxing to the 'Indiana Jones' theme tune doing a disco dance right before he decided to gloat.

"Alright, new rules, nobody, I repeat, nobody makes 1 single move without my alright." Sonic said as he didn't notice that Trigor/Lucky was holding his nose and was preparing to sneeze and the other monsters noticed him.

"What'd he do? I can't see it." James said as Sonic didn't hear him just as he continued gloating.

"I'm on the Panama Canal, dude." Sonic said as he continued to gloating.

"From now on, everything goes right through me, but if you lose a baby tooth, you don't grow another 1 back without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright…" Gary said nervously.

"If you begin sneezing, you don't wipe that green snot without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright…." James said as he was also very nervous.

"And you don't say 'alright' without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked as Jack groaned and fainted in fear.

"Alright, thanks for coming, we gotta go." Knuckles said as Sonic ignored him.

"1 more thing, what's with all of you living in the life boat?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic….." Knuckles said nervously.

"You dudes are supposed to be the mob, get yourselves a real hide out." Sonic said.

"Sonic…" Trigor/Lucky said as he was still holding his nose.

"And take 1 good look, Velgor, it's over, you're old school…" Sonic said.

"Sonic!" Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky exclaimed.

"What, you guys?" Sonic asked as he turned himself around to see Trigor/Lucky sneeze out not only Amy, but a few other things he could've eaten as well 'cause monsters tend to eat other things than meat products.

Another monster looked at the license plate starvingly and stuffed it right into his mouth.

"The terror, the terror!" Trigor/Lucky exclaimed in terror as he coughed loudly and a red blue striped beach ball came right outta his mouth and Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Uh…...excuse me for 1 single minute." Sonic said he untied Amy and removed the blue duct tape from her mouth.

"Amy, are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"No, Sonic, I'm not alright, he almost tried to eat me!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"I couldn't take it anymore, the taste was making me sneeze." Trigor/Lucky said as Velgor stared at him.

"Trigor? is that really you?" Velgor asked as he made his way over to Trigor/Lucky and hugged him.

"You're alive? I thought I lost you." Velgor said as he noticed what Trigor was wearing.

"What the heck are you wearing? what the heck is that?" Velgor asked as Trigor sighed and wiped his face off and all of the monsters gasped in amazement.

"Hey, boss, it's Trigor, he was wearing a disguise so we wouldn't recognize him, but now he's not wearing a disguise so we do recognize him." Silver said.

"Hi there, Uncle Velgor…" Trigor said nervously knowing that he was busted for the rest of his entire life.

"Are you kidding me, Trigor? are you kidding me? are you outta your mind? do you got any idea how this really looks?" Velgor asked.

"Dude, this is the greatest sit down I have ever been to." James whispered to Jack who nodded his head in agreement.

"What the heck are you doing with this blue supersonic hedgehog? he took out your own flesh and blood, Vigor." Velgor said.

"But, Uncle Velgor, just listen…" Trigor said.

"But nothing, Trigor, you never take sides against the entire family, ever." Velgor said.

"Hey, Velgor, sir, it's not his entire fault, this is between me and you." Sonic said.

"What the heck did I ever do to you? you took Vigor away and you turned Trigor into a pink and yellow monster, I'm gonna get you!" Velgor shouted angrily as Amy screamed in fear knowing what Velgor was about to do to Sonic.

"Sonic, watch out!" Amy exclaimed in fear.

"Sonic, run away, run away for your entire life!" Trigor exclaimed as Sonic didn't need 1 2nd invite just as he turned himself around and made a run for it with Velgor who was right behind him.

Knuckles and Trigor hurried off after him.

Sonic crawled through a tunnel in the mansion that lead to outside that was a bit too little for Velgor and unfortunately for Sonic the monster was stuck in the tunnel

"You're gonna regret the day you became the monster slayer!" Velgor shouted as Sonic continued running away from him.

"Well look who's stuck in the tunnel, you're still starving, big dude? well say 'hello' to my little friends." Timothy said as he turned himself around and sounded like a bugle and the other turkeys came outta nowhere and began attacking Velgor and they all clamped on his head which was making Velgor more fed up and Velgor angrily snapped at them which was making them scatter and he continued chasing Sonic.

Velgor was getting so close and was about to attack Sonic when he and Sonic suddenly saw Crazy Chuck with a crazy smiling face even crazier than the look in his eyes along with Alvin, Simon and Theodore following him.

"Look out, another big 1!" Crazy Chuck exclaimed as Velgor got up looking even more fed up which was making the Chipmunks and Crazy Chuck very nervous.

"Run away for your entire life!" Crazy Chuck and the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they turned themselves around and ran around for the hills being followed by Sonic who was luring Velgor to the dragon wash.

Tails and Shadow were seen at the wireless telephone, trying to get the saying right.

"Try it again, Tails." Shadow said.

"Dragon wash, you get a dragon of a wash and the price…oh my gosh!" Tails screamed in fear as Velgor came running around towards them.

"Well, Tails, you got it right." Shadow said as he freaked out as well.

"Everybody clear the way!" Tails exclaimed in fear.

"Come on, Velgor, it's time to clean up your performance." Sonic said.

"Uncle Velgor, leave him alone!" Trigor exclaimed as Sonic got to the tower where Speedy usually worked and activated the red bubbles and the red bubbles showered everywhere which was making it very hard for Velgor to see everything.

Amy who was standing near the red bubbles got trapped in 1 by accident.

Sonic could see a familiar silhouette of a monster and when the monster got closer to a clasp Sonic smacked the green button for it to come down and the clasp grabbed hold of the monster.

Sonic thinking he got a hold of Velgor got outta the tower and went over to the clasp.

"Alright, Velgor, the game's over." Sonic said as Trigor was in there instead of Velgor.

"Trigor? what the heck are you doing in there?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Sorry, Sonic…..." Trigor said.

"Where the heck is Velgor?" Sonic asked as Velgor suddenly popped up outta places behind him.

Sonic realized it without seeing the terrified looks on his face.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" Sonic asked nervously as he turned himself around.

"You're mine right now!" Velgor exclaimed as Sonic screamed in fear just as he dodged Velgor and the chase continued.

"Let's finish this, monster slayer." Velgor said as Sonic quickly gave the go ahead sign to Omega just as he had lured Velgor to another clasp.

"Oh we're about to, Velgor." Sonic said as Omega smacked the green button and the clasp grabbed Velgor.

A red toothbrush popped out and brushed Velgor's teeth and it sprayed water right into his mouth and he spit it out and Jerry walked around over and put another air freshener on his monster tooth.

"Thanks for coming to dragon wash." Jerry said as he stared off into space again.

"Alright, somebody needs to get me outta the red bubble, right now." Amy said as Sonic popped the red bubble and caught her safely in his arms.

Sonic and Amy stared at 1 another until Scarlet Garcia lightly pushed her outta the way.

"The monster slayer does it again…" Scarlet Garcia said.

"Hey, no fair!" Amy exclaimed.

"This time luring 2 monsters into his death trap of hygiene, Sonic, you're the somebody everybody wants to be, above the character chart, tell our television cameras how it always feels just to be you." Scarlet Garcia said as Amy sighed devastatingly right before she turned herself around and walked away which Sonic had noticed.

"Amy, wait!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic, get me outta here, quickly, I need a head start just to get as far away as possible." Trigor said.

"Just look at what you did to him." Velgor said angrily.

"It's just a misunderstanding." Sonic said as he was ignored by the others

"Sonic, over here!" Amy exclaimed as everybody began chanting in unison.

"Monster slayer, monster slayer!" the crowd exclaimed in unison as Sonic couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop, enough, I'm not a real monster slayer!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody gasped in shock.

"I fibbed…." Sonic said.

"What the heck?" Velgor said.

"And I'm not a real financial advisor…" Crazy Chuck said as he sobbed silently.

"Alright, it was a maple tree branch that murdered Vigor, I never got anything to do with it and neither did Trigor." Sonic said.

"Well, Trigor, if that was true, then why did you need to run away?" Velgor asked.

"Because you always wanted me to be like Vigor, I'll never be the monster you want me to be." Trigor said.

"What the heck is your problem, dude? so your nephew likes tomato pickle sandwiches, so his close friend's a blue supersonic hedgehog like me, so he likes to dress up like a pink and yellow monster, so what? everybody likes him just the way he is, why can't you? don't make the same mistake that I did, I didn't know what I had 'til I lost it." Sonic said as Velgor sighed.

"Can you get me outta this? so I can hug my nephew and tell him I'm terribly sorry?" Velgor asked as Sonic pushed the green button and the 2 monsters walked up to 1 another.

"Uncle Velgor…." Trigor said.

"Come here, you…." Velgor said while hugging Trigor.

"I like you, Trigor, no matter what you eat or how you dress up." Velgor said.

"Sonic?" Amy asked as Sonic walked around over to her.

"Amy? Amy, I wish I knew what I meant by then, I just mean, I wish you knew what I knew, I mean, right before this….." Sonic said.

"You're blowing it, dude!" Tails exclaimed.

"Mind your own business, it's just emotional and it's just pressure." Knuckles said.

"What I'm really saying is that I just…..I didn't need to be above the city, everything I wanted was right there in front of me this entire time." Sonic said

"But what about being a somebody, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I'm nobody without you, Amy, I'm terribly sorry I got you mixed up in this." Sonic said as Crazy Chuck made kissing sounds with his sock puppets.

"You're not helping, dude." Shadow said.

"Come here, Sonic, you big crazy head." Amy said as she and Sonic kissed 1 another in which Sonic had returned.

"I never told you guys about this, but you're the best dudes a red echidna like me could ever have, come on, Tails, Shadow, group hug!" Knuckles exclaimed as Tails and Shadow went in for a group hug just as Knuckles was offering when Tails' blue chaos emerald accidentally zapped Knuckles and Knuckles pulled away and began rubbing where he got zapped.

"Sorry, Knuckles." Tails said.

"Come on, Knuckles, try again, dude, don't sweat it." Shadow said.

"Forget about it, the minute's gone." Knuckles said as Sonic quit kissing Amy just as he turned over to Velgor.

"So, uh, Velgor, we're good, right? I mean, like, the city is safe? walk the streets, you know, without…aaah! you know…." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, we're good." Velgor said as everybody began cheering and whistling knowing that they wouldn't need to live in fear of the monsters again.

"Sonic, excuse me, you just lost everything you fibbed so hard to achieve, tell me, what's next for you?" Scarlet Garcia asked as Sonic smiled at her.

"I think I got a good idea, if my manager would allow it." Sonic said.

"Alright, so what's on your mind, Sonic?" Knuckles asked as Sonic just smiled and told him what the idea was.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like we're coming to the ending chapter where Sonic and the others are working at the dragon wash, so just read and review."

Chapter 15: The cheerful ending

Sonic was now in Knuckles' office putting up what looked like a photograph of his Uncle Trevor 'til Amy walked in through the door.

"Come on, everybody's waiting, Mr. Manager." Amy said as Sonic had asked for a partnership.

Knuckles had agreed with it 'cause he was a nice dude.

"Alright, Amy, I just gotta put the finishing touch on my new desk." Sonic said as he turned over to the photograph.

"I like you, Uncle Trevor…" Sonic said as he walked around over to where Knuckles was.

"Hey, Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, Sonic, let's see what you can do." Knuckles said.

"Alright, Knuckles, let's see what you can do." Sonic said as they both walked around outside.

"Knuckles and Sonic's dragon wash is now open for business!" Sonic exclaimed as the entire crowd cheered in unison.

"Yo, Tails, Shadow, let's get this disco party bumpin'!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yo, dudes, it's Tails and Shadow on the wheels of steel!" Tails exclaimed as everybody cheered and whistled right before he turned over to Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy.

"Yo, Sparkles, Bonnie, Daisy, Tiffany, how 'bout we have a bit of disco dance fun?" Sonic asked as Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy began singing 'Dragon Wash'.

Sparkles: (singing) you couldn't possibly be rich

Bonnie: (singing) but let me tell you it sure beats digging 1 single ditch

Daisy: (singing) there ain't no tellin' who you like to meet…

Sonic began doing some disco dance move.

"Don't try this at home, dudes!" Sonic exclaimed.

Tiffany: (singing) a television star or maybe a jewelry thief

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash (Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) at the dragon wash, yeah (Oh yeah!)

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) at the dragon wash (sing it with me now)….

Amy was at her desk when she heard Trigor's voice and she looked up and saw a lot of monsters with him.

"Hey, Amy….." Trigor's voice said.

"I'm terribly sorry Uncle Velgor and I are late, but we brought in some new customers." Trigor said.

"Hey, Amy, how ya doin'?" Silver asked.

"Wow, alright, you guys, come inside." Amy said as Trigor and the other monsters went inside and began disco dancing.

Sparkles: (singing) it's not the place to be if you're planning on being a super star

Bonnie: (singing) now let me tell you it's always awesome

Daisy: (singing) and the boss doesn't mind sometimes if you're jokin' around

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash

"No, Velgor, snap it, you're not snappin' it." Knuckles said.

"I'm snapping it, I'm snapping it." Velgor said.

"That's alright, a lot of cartoon and video game monsters can't do it." Knuckles said.

"Yo, dude…." Velgor said.

"Yo, dude, what's up?" Knuckles asked.

"Up with what?" Velgor asked looking a bit confused.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo…." Knuckles said.

"You say 'yo' 1 more time then I'm gonna 'yo' you." Velgor said.

"Sorry, dude." Knuckles said.

While the disco dance music was still playing in the background Sonic saw his close friend Trigor and a few other monsters disco dancing like disco dance stars while Timothy and the other turkeys disco danced as well and when they were finished they struck a pose.

"Alright, dude, I made you all sporty!" Alvin exclaimed as he, Simon and Theodore were giving paint jobs to the other monsters.

Some of them looked awesome, but James had been spray painted to look like a rock and roll singer.

"Hey, do you think this is hilarious? what the heck am I? a rock and roll singer to you?" James asked.

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash, workin' at the dragon wash yeah…

Just as Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy continued singing in unison some photographs of the characters appeared on the screen along with the names of their voice portrayers

Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Link (voices)

Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose (voice)

JimCummings as Velgor (voice)

Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat (voice)

Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna (voice)

Kate Higgins as Tails the 2 Tailed Fox (voice)

Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog (voice)

Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog (voice)

Karen Strassman as Scarlet Garcia (voice)

Josh Peck as Trigor (voice)

Jerry Trainor as Vigor (voice)

Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman (voice)

Justin Long as Alvin (Chipmunk voice)

Matthew Gray Gubler as Simon (Chipmunk voice)

Jesse McCartney as Theodore (Chipmunk voice)

Miranda Cosgrove as Sparkles the Ferret (speaking and singing voices)

Beatrice Miller as Bonnie the Coyote (speaking and singing voices)

Dakota Fanning as Daisy the Squirrel (speaking and singing voices)

Alyson Stoner as Tiffany the Turtle (speaking and singing voices)

Kyle Herbert as Big the Cat (voice)

Jerry Lobozo as Crazy Chuck (voice)

Suzanne Goldish as Chris Thorndyke (voice)

Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile (voice)

Troy Baker as Espio the Chameleon (voice)

Ice Cube as Jerry the Echidna (voice)

Wayne Knight as Dojo (voice)

and Candi Milo as Madame Foster (voice)

Just as the scene was drawing to a closing end Amy could be seen giving a lot of kisses to Sonic while everybody continued disco dancing and the Chao from the beginning of the story flew around by and winked at the crowd just as the entire scene went pitched black.

The entire scene switched back to Sonic's old penthouse and the elevator doors slid open and Blaze appeared unaware that Sonic wasn't living there anymore.

"Hello? hello, Sonic? listen, baby cakes, I know I was a bad gal, but come on, you gotta be extremely crazy not to take me back." Blaze said as Crazy Chuck popped up outta places with a daisy in his right hand.

"Did somebody say extremely crazy?" Crazy Chuck asked as he clapped his hands and the lights went off which was making the entire scene go dark.

ToonBoyDan: "And that's the end of '_Monster Tale_', we will now close this up and goodbye for now."

52


	8. Chapter 8: Sonic is busted

_MONSTER TALE_

Character similarities

Oscar…..Sonic the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Games'_)

Don Lino…..Velgor (some monster boss character that we just made up)

Angie….Amy Rose ('_Sonic X' and 'Sonic Games_')

Lenny….Trigor (some nice gentle monster character that we just made up)

Lola…Blaze the Cat ('_Sonic X' _and_ 'Sonic Super Action Speed'_)

Sykes….Vector the Crocodile ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed'_)

Ernie…..Sonic the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed_')

Bernie. . . Shadow the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed_')

Frankie….Vigor (some tough monster character that we just made up)

Luca…Silver the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic_ _Games_')

Don Feinberg…..Dr. Eggman ('Sonic X' and 'Sonic Games')

Katie Current….Scarlet Garcia ('_Sonic X_')

The Shorties…..Alvin, Simon and Theodore ('Alvin and the Chipmunks the Computer Animated Cartoon Series')

Crazy Joe…Chuck Thorndyke ('_Sonic X_')

Chapter 1: Don't worry about 1 thing

There was a little Chao trapped in a cage and the Chao was now frightened that he was gonna be the dinner and unknown to him somebody was walking around just as the Chao gulped nervously in fright and suddenly the Chao screamed in fear just as it saw somebody coming right toward him just as it struggled to break outta the cage, but it had a weird feeling that somebody was right behind him and the Chao turned around and saw a red and blue monster with red and blue fur and light blue eyes.

"Hi there, I'm Trigor." Trigor said as he introduced himself to the Chao, but he fainted in fear.

"Oh, little buddy, did I frighten you? I'm terribly sorry, wake up, alright, don't worry about it, I'll get you outta here in a jiffy, just hang in there, little Chao." Trigor said.

"Hey, Trigor!" Vigor's voice shouted in the distance.

"Uh, I'm coming Vigor!" Trigor shouted back as he began releasing the Chao from the cage.

"Well move it, come on, Uncle Velgor's waiting!" Vigor shouted as Trigor opened the cage lid which was setting the Chao free at last.

"Alright, little buddy, you're free at last, now go, cry for freedom!" Trigor said as he began leaving just as he jumped when he saw another monster with green and red fur and yellow eyes and he was Trigor's brother, Vigor.

"Whoa, Vigor, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Trigor said.

"Trigor, what the heck are you doing?" Vigor asked.

"Well, Vigor, I was just picking you some daisies." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him on the head with his right hand.

"Hey, Mom and Dad said it's not alright to hit." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him again.

"Ow!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Mom and Dad aren't here anymore." Vigor said as he began humming the haunted mansion theme tune.

"Stop, stop, that theme tune's giving me the creeps." Trigor said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Vigor? it's our theme tune, deal with it." Vigor said as he and Trigor walked around back home to the mansion.

Meanwhile there was a very big city which nearly looked like a ghost town, but on the big screen of the building Scarlet Garcia answered some questions about the monsters.

"Are they gone? are they really gone? are you sure about it?" Scarlet Garcia asked as she smiled.

"Good morning, Station Square, I'm Scarlet Garcia, keeping it up, we just received official confirmation that the monsters are gone forever, I repeat: the monsters are gone forever." Scarlet Garcia said as everybody came outta nowhere and began doing their own business and everybody was hiding because the monsters like Trigor and Vigor could attack and murder anybody.

Don't worry about 1 thing

'cause every single thing is going to be alright

"Up next, a grown man tells us how he does it all, but 1st, over to Kent Brockman for the traffic report." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Thanks Scarlet, slight congestion here on the Interpol, there's an overturned frog, authorities are trying to calm him down." Kent Brockman said as he saw Apu and Ned Flanders trying to calm poor Mr. Skullhead down which was causing a traffic jam.

"Get out those cell phones and call in to the boss 'cause you're gonna be late."

"What the heck is taking so long?" Apu asked.

"I don't know, we seem to be in some sort of traffic jam." Ned Flanders said as he rolled his eyes and drove his blue sports car to someplace else and this was a very busy city with rush hour traffic and other people working and a few more.

In the bank Slinkman sat in the counter just as he showed Scoutmaster Lumpus the red gem.

"Yeah right, it's a fraud." Slinkman said as he stared at the fraud red gem.

"A fraud? but it took me forever to find it!" Scoutmaster Lumpus shouted angrily.

Don't worry about 1 thing

'cause every single thing is gonna be alright

Inside the Cartoon City Diner Big the cat stood by the counter waiting for some customers to show up, but nobody took 1 single step inside.

"That's it, Froggy, we give up." Big said.

"According to the latest danger Poll, the fear of monsters is at an all time, so join us tonight for an in depth report, how long must this entire city live under siege? is there no supersonic action hero around us? who can stop this monster menace?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

Meanwhile there was an awesome looking place and there was a blue supersonic hedgehog and he turned himself around and began introducing himself.

"Hi there, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, you might think you know, but you got no idea." Sonic said.

"Welcome to my crib, the good life the way the other part of me lives, check it out, dudes, I got my 30 inch plasma television screen with speaker surround sound, CD player, DVD player and Nintendo Wii hooked up and a track player for days when you're feeling just a little bit (beat boxes for a bit) old school, 'cause even a super star dude like me needs to have the basic necessities." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, like a lot of cash." Alvin said as he laughed along with his 2 brothers, Simon and Theodore and the entire place was just a billboard and Sonic didn't have any cash.

"Come on, Chipmunks, why are you always messing with my fantasy?" Sonic asked.

"'Cause you're so broke, your action figure's got no show biz." Simon said as Alvin and Theodore laughed in unison.

"That's hilarious." Sonic said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Sonic, over here, I gotta speak to you!" Crazy Chuck shouted by the dumpster.

"I'll be right there, hang on to those things." Sonic said as he handed the disco medallions to Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"Thanks, Sonic, you're the dude." Theodore said as Sonic walked around towards Crazy Chuck.

"Yo, Crazy Chuck, long time, no see." Sonic said.

"Now that you live in a penthouse, can I be your financial advisor?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"That's a billboard, Crazy Chuck." Sonic said.

"You live in a billboard? and they call me crazy." Crazy Chuck said as he laughed like crazy just as he held up a red umbrella and he began going up in the air which making Sonic freak out.

"Hey, Sonic, guess who came to visit." Alvin said as he just finished spray painting the entire wall and Sonic screamed in fear when he saw a picture of a big tough monster about to eat him alive.

"We got you!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison.

"No, boys, don't do that, shouldn't you be in school?" Sonic asked as he removed the spray paint.

"And shouldn't you be at work?" Theodore asked.

"Right back at me, right, little Mr. Smart Mouth? look, I'm on my way to the Dragon Wash, so stay outta trouble alright? and clean that stuff up." Sonic said.

"See you later!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they began cleaning off the spray paint and Sonic smiled just as he was on his way to work at the Dragon Wash.

"See you later, Sonic!" Crazy Chuck shouted as he was still hanging on to the red umbrella.

Sonic continued his way to work at the Dragon Wash which was owned by Knuckles and it was a wash for cartoon and video game dragons and Sonic continued his way saying 'hello there' to the hard workers.

"Hey, what's up, dudes? the blue supersonic hedgehog is in the house." Sonic said as he high-5d some of the hard workers while they began doing their work.

"Hey, Speedy, is it lunch time yet?" Phineas asked.

"But you just got here, Sonic." Speedy said.

"That's exactly my point." Sonic said.

Meanwhile Jerry who was listening to music by his ear phones was putting the 2 air fresheners on Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey, Jerry!" Sonic exclaimed as he shook his head knowing that Jerry didn't hear him and Sonic walked around past Cream, Daisy and Bonnie who began shining the metal claw on Sparky.

"Lookin' good, gals." Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic." the 3 young girls said in unison as Sonic stopped by the punch in line so that he can check in and began his work, but he couldn't find his name on his card until he found out that his card was on the punch in section.

"Huh, what? I'm already punched in?" Sonic asked as he smiled about who did it.

"Amy….." Sonic said.

Meanwhile at the counter Amy was on the red wireless telephone, but she was speaking to another customer.

"Good morning, can I help you with anything?" Amy asked.

"One wash and good soap, please." Dojo said.

"Warm wax?" Amy asked.

"Yes, please." Dojo asked.

"Shiny cleaner? we're having a special on that 1." Amy said.

"Why not? it's the year of the great dragon race and I'm feeling very lucky." Dojo said as he began getting all cleaned up.

Amy began answering the red wireless telephone she answered before.

"Knuckles' Dragon Wash, you get a Dragon of a wash and the price…..oh my gosh." Amy said as she drew on the notebook that said 'Sonic + Amy forever' and she had a crush on Sonic and she was his close friend.

"Might I suggest an anti-rust repellant? it removes rusted metal." Amy said.

"Hey, Amy." Sonic said as Amy panicked and covered the paper she drew on and she didn't want Sonic to see it otherwise she would be so embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, hi there, Sonic." Amy said.

"Thanks for covering me up, hey, I'm terribly sorry, but Amy needs to get her groove on, would you hold for 1 single minute, please?" Sonic asked as he pushed the 'hold' button on the red wireless telephone.

"Sonic….." Amy said.

"Come on, Amy, disco dance with me." Sonic said as he tried disco dancing with Amy, but she cut him off.

"Sonic, you're gonna get me fired." Amy said as she sat over by the counter.

"Please, Amy, you? fired?" no, that can't happen 'cause then I would have no reason to come to work." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you don't really mean that." Amy said.

"Of course I do, you're like my close friend." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and groaned while Sonic put on his gear.

"Listen, Amy, tell me what do you think about this? this is like the greatest idea ever, alright? it's a sure thing, guaranteed cash extravaganza, fresh air." Sonic said.

"Good grief." Amy said with a groan.

"All I need is an advance on my paycheck from the boss and, Amy, I'm outta this place, I mean…..I'm outta here." Sonic said.

"Sonic, instead of getting in Knuckles' face with another get rich quick scheme, go do something you're actually good at: your job, which by some other way you still have." Amy said.

Just as Sonic began doing his work he stopped and got something for Amy from down town Station Square.

"Oh I almost forgot, I brought you some breakfast on the way here." Sonic said.

"You didn't, Sonic, crispy crèmes?" Amy asked.

"Your favorite, and by the way, you're still on hold." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and quickly picked up the red wireless telephone.

"Thanks for holding, we're very busy, how can I help you? no, I'm terribly sorry, Knuckles is at a meeting right now, he won't be back 'til later on." Amy said as she knew Knuckles was at a meeting with the monster boss of Station Square.

ToonBoyDan: "Well we hope you enjoy the 1st chapter, but the next chapter is where we'll see the monster boss of Station Square so just read and review.

Chapter 2: Getting the cash

In the Mansion there was another monster purple and blue fur and red eyes and he was Velgor, the monster boss of Station Square.

"How are my little 1s this morning? did you miss me? are you doing good?" Velgor asked as he gave the bar-b-q ribs to 3 tigers in the giant size cage.

"You see, Knuckles, it's a cartoon character eat cartoon character world out there, you either take or you get taken away." Velgor said as Knuckles was breathing nervously in fear.

"A few words have never been spoken, is that it? we're finished?" Knuckles asked.

"Now you and me, Knuckles, we worked together forever for a very long time." Velgor said.

"Please, Velgor, it's hardly been like work." Knuckles said.

"And you know….." Velgor said.

"That I like that about you." Knuckles said.

"Let me finish, Knuckles, that I lived my life for my nephews, raising them and protecting them….." Velgor said.

"You're the greatest, he's the greatest, right? am I right or am I wrong?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles….." Velgor said.

"It's all been to prepare…" Velgor said.

"Right, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"To prepare them….." Velgor said.

"Sorry about that, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"It's alright, Knuckles, for the day they run the city, well today's that day." Velgor said as he sighed when the record of the record player began scratching uncontrollably while he sat down right in front of the desk and Knuckles sat right down in the armchair.

"Silver…." Velgor said as Silver began fixing the record 'til it began playing a parody version of 'Baby Got Back' and Velgor and Knuckles stared at him just as Silver stopped the record.

"Hey, boss, big ears." Silver said as he chuckled.

Velgor sighed and continued the conversation with Knuckles.

"Long story short, Knuckles, from now on you work for Vigor and Trigor, you got it?" Velgor asked as Knuckles chuckled.

"Trigor? Vigor I understand, but Trigor? you can't be serious, dude." Knuckles said.

"I'm very serious, Knuckles, it takes more than 1 single muscle to run things, now Trigor, he's got the brains, that's something very special." Velgor said.

"Oh yeah, he's very special alright." Knuckles said.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Velgor asked.

"Nothing, Velgor, I'm just saying…." Knuckles said.

"Hey, Knuckles, I bring you here, look you in the eye and I tell you what's what and what?" Velgor asked.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"What, what?" Velgor asked.

"You said 'what' 1st, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"I didn't say 'what', Knuckles, I asked you what." Velgor said.

"You said 'so then' 'what?' I said 'what?'" Knuckles said.

"No, Knuckles, I said 'what', 'what' like 'what' 'what'?" Velgor said as Knuckles looked a bit confused.

"You said 'what' 1st, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"So now you're making fun of me, Knuckles?" Velgor asked as he got up from his office chair.

"No, Velgor, you just misunderstood." Knuckles said as their conversation was interrupted when Vigor and Trigor entered the office.

"Sorry we're late, Uncle Velgor, Trigor had an accident, he was born that way." Vigor said as Trigor chuckled sarcastically while sitting on the red stool.

"You're 1 comic genius, Vigor." Trigor said as Knuckles whispered to Velgor.

"Look, Velgor, all that I'm saying is that dude ain't exactly no murderer." Knuckles said.

"My nephew Trigor is a murderer, a big tough murderer, take a good look at him." Velgor said as he stared at Trigor weirdly just as Trigor played around on the red stool and Knuckles smirked by telling Velgor that Trigor wasn't a murderer.

Velgor stared angrily at Knuckles that he had quite enough.

"That does it, that does it, you're outta here!" Velgor shouted angrily.

"What the heck? what the heck do you mean I'm outta here, Velgor?" Knuckles asked in fear.

"You're fired, Knuckles!" Velgor exclaimed as he swung his right hand at Knuckles and Knuckles screamed in fear just as he crashed into the wall.

"And above that, Knuckles, you're gonna need to begin paying me protection!" Velgor shouted angrily.

"What for, Velgor?" Knuckles asked in fear.

"So nothing happens to your little Dragon Wash." Velgor said as he smirked.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Sonic along with the others began tongue scrubbing the mouth of Sparky, but Sonic frowned at his job.

"Welcome to Sonic's crib, 30 foot slime covered tongue with Kanker sores, giant size cavities and encrusted teeth for when I'm feeling just a bit old school." Sonic said.

"Oh quit complaining, Sonic, it could be a lot worse, you know." Espio said.

"That's true, Espio, I could have this job and look a lot like you." Sonic said as he saw the red bucket full of green slime began shaking knowing what was gonna happen.

"Indigestion…." Sonic said.

"He's gonna blow up!" Sonic exclaimed as Espio and the others took cover from it.

"Wait, Sonic, Jerry's still in there!" Tiffany exclaimed in alarm as Sonic saw Jerry who was still scrubbing and listening to music on his ear phones.

"I got you, Jerry!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran around and grabbed Jerry by his shoulders.

The rumbling sounds grew louder until Sparky let out a tiny little belch and suddenly the green slime flew around and hit Phineas in the face while Espio and the others laughed uncontrollably while Sonic wiped the green slime off him.

"Yeah right, you still think it could be a lot worse, Espio?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, I could look a lot like you." Espio said with a chuckle.

"You're all hilarious, well, see if you can laugh at this 1." Sonic said as he threw the green slime at Espio, but he dodged it and without warning the slime hit Speedy which was causing him to push the red button and the soap bubbles hit on Sparky's right eye and Sparky roared in pain just as Speedy began pulling down the lever, but it didn't work and if they couldn't think about a way to get the soap off Sparky would go crazy.

"Soap in the eye, soap in the eye!" Sonic exclaimed as he pulled down the red lever which was activating the chains and the chains held Sparky down so he wouldn't struggle and Sonic ran around towards it and removed the soap very carefully.

"It's alright, Sparky, I'll get you some coupons, a free hot wax and all of that, you like that?" Sonic asked.

"Thanks, Sonic." Sparky said.

"Alright, Sparky." Sonic said as Tails and Shadow zapped them with red and blue chaos emeralds on the back of his head.

"Well look who it is, Shadow." Tails said.

"Just the dude we're looking for, the boss wants to see you right now." Shadow said.

"Tails, Shadow, my 2 best friends forever, hey, what's up, dudes? it's good to see both of you." Sonic said.

"What did you say, Amy?" Sonic asked as Amy was speaking to Vector and another green dragon.

"You guys, I'm gonna go ahead over there, but…" Sonic said as he began singing the same song from before.

Sonic: (singing in Steven Tyler's rock singer's voice) Don't worry [Beat Boxes] about 1 thing 'cause every single thing is gonna be all right….

Tails zapped Sonic on the back of his head again.

"That's not the way you sing that song, Sonic." Tails said as he and Shadow threw Sonic inside Knuckles' office and Sonic tumbled around towards the desk and crashed right into it.

"Hey, Knuckles, my close friend from another world, what's up, dude?" Sonic asked as Knuckles stared at him and he wasn't very proud from the meeting with Velgor.

Sonic grabbed Knuckles' right hand and tried to do the secret handshake, but Knuckles just stared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Sonic!" Knuckles shouted as he pulled his right hand away from Sonic's grasp.

"Hey, Knuckles, don't sweat it, a lot of cartoon characters and video game characters can't do it." Sonic said.

"Would you just sit down, alright, Sonic?" Knuckles asked as Sonic took his seat.

"I was going over my markers, you're into me for 9 grand, 9 G's, alright?" Knuckles asked.

"9 G's? dude, you're trippin'." Sonic said.

"Oh yeah? see if this refreshes your memories." Knuckles said as he threw a pile of office papers at Sonic.

"Whoa that's crazy, Knuckles, look at that." Sonic said as he read the office papers knowing that he owed Knuckles $23.00.

"You wrote everything down so you wouldn't forget anything." Knuckles said.

"This is a perfect example of why you're in management and I'm not, you go, dude." Sonic said.

"I need to pay Velgor protection so everything you owe me you owe him." Knuckles said.

"How did you figure that out?" Sonic asked.

"It's very simple, Sonic, the character chart." Knuckles said as he got out the character chart.

"You see, right above there's Velgor, there's me and there's other cartoon characters and video game characters." Knuckles said.

"That's me." Sonic said.

"No, Sonic, there's trees, there's dirt…..." Velgor said.

"Then there's me?" Sonic asked.

"I'm getting there, there's grass, there's maple trees, there's dragon drool and then there's you." Knuckles said as he pointed at a picture of Sonic who was holding up a red brush and telling him that he was down below the character chart.

Sonic stared at the character chart.

"That's just messed up." Sonic said.

"So if Velgor's tormenting me, he's tormenting you." Knuckles said.

"What the heck?!" Sonic exclaimed as the character chart rolled up and hit Knuckles by accident.

"Sorry about that, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Easy, boss, find your cheerful place." Tails said as he was reading a Nickelodeon magazine.

"Cheerful place." Shadow said.

"There's no cheerful place with him around here, I'm serious, dude!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"Alright, please, just give me some time, that's all I'm asking, I'm begging you, Knuckles, please, please!" Sonic exclaimed as Knuckles stared at him and he knew that Knuckles worked very hard.

"Alright, just 'cause I like you, dude, I'm gonna give you 32 minutes to pay up." Knuckles said.

"All of it? but how am I supposed to do that?" Sonic asked.

"That's your problem, bring my cash to the horse race track tomorrow or else." Knuckles said as he was about to leave his office.

"Or else what?" Sonic asked as he was a bit confused.

"The dudes will explain." Knuckles said as he left the office.

Tails and Shadow chuckled in unison and Shadow gave Sonic 1 single zap on his right eye telling Sonic that he would be in very big trouble.

"Not a good idea…." Sonic said in fear.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, it looks like Sonic will be in very big trouble if he doesn't give Knuckles $23.00 so stay tuned for the next chapter and just read and review.

Chapter 3: Being a somebody

"23.00? you borrowed $23.00 dollars from Knuckles? Sonic, why do you always get yourself into those situations?" Amy asked as Sonic sighed and sat right down on the red bench.

"I just don't know, Amy, it's just hard, alright? 'cause I'm a little blue supersonic hedgehog in a big country, a real big country, the city, I'm a nobody and I want some of that." Sonic said as he looked up and told Amy his dream and vision.

"Madame Foster?" Amy asked as she looked a bit confused.

Sonic saw Madame Foster disco dancing.

"What the heck? no, that 1, above the city where the somebodies live, I wanna be the richest and the greatest just like them, but I'm stuck down here." Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic, what's wrong with being down here?" Amy asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with being down here, Amy, do you remember my Uncle Trevor? he worked at the Dragon Wash his entire life." Sonic said

Flashback…

During the '90s, Trevor worked real hard as a tongue scrubber at the Dragon Wash and he had worked there for so many years.

"He was the # 1 tongue scrubber, every single year for 23 years to me, working at the Dragon Wash was the most awesome job in the city, but then I learned something I will never forget." Sonic said as Calvin ('Calvin and Hobbes' series) laughed.

"Sonic's Uncle Trevor's a tongue scrubber!" Calvin exclaimed as the other students were taunting him and little Sonic stared down looking humiliated by the other students.

End of flashback….

"My Uncle Trevor was the greatest, but nobody loves a nobody, I wanna be a somebody." Sonic said.

"Sonic, you don't need to live above the city to be a somebody." Amy said as she placed her hand on Sonic's right shoulder.

Sonic sighed and sat right back down on the red bench.

"What's the difference, Amy? if I don't pay Knuckles back by tomorrow, I'm doomed anyway, so….." Sonic said as Amy began feeling very sorry for him and if Sonic doesn't pay the cash back he'll be in very big trouble and she decided to help him.

"Wait right here, Sonic." Amy said as she walked around back into the apartment.

Sonic just sat there staring at the building and he looked down that his dream and vision of becoming a somebody was nearly ruined and he saw Amy holding up a little red box.

"What's this?" Sonic asked as Amy opened the lid of the little blue box.

"A dark pink chaos emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, Sonic." Amy said.

"Where did you get that?" Sonic asked.

"My sister, Gladys gave it to me, she said it began from a tiny grain of sand, but then after a while it grew into something beautiful, dreams and visions can begin very little too." Amy said.

"No, Amy, I couldn't…." Sonic said as he didn't wanna sell to something Amy had for so long.

"Take it, Sonic, it'll get you the cash you need for Knuckles." Amy said as Sonic sighed and smiled at her 'cause he knew that she was always there to help him out.

Meanwhile back in the mansion all of the monsters were at the fancy restaurant to eat something for their favorite dinner and some of them were speaking some of them were goofing off, but Velgor was having a conversation with Trigor just as Vigor kept eating and eating.

Trigor looked a little bit concerned 'cause he's not learning how to be a murderer monster, but he did help the little Chao to be released a while back.

"What the heck do you mean you don't understand? we went over this 100 times, I don't wanna say it again, you're really giving me agatia, I don't know how else to say this to you, Trigor, you see something, you murder it and then you eat it, period, thanks." Velgor said as a monster waiter gave him the menu.

"That's what monsters do, that's a fine tradition, what's the matter with you? your brother, Vigor here, he's a murderer." Velgor said.

"Thanks, Uncle Velgor." Vigor said as he began eating his meatloaf like a real tiger.

"He's wonderful, he does what he's supposed to do." Velgor said as he turned over to Vigor.

"Wipe your face." Velgor said.

"But you, Trigor, I'm hearing things." Velgor said as he sighed.

"You gotta understand, Trigor, when you look starved to death, it makes me look starved to death and I can't have that." Velgor said.

"I know, Uncle Velgor, I'm terribly sorry." Trigor said as he was looking a bit nervous.

"Trigor, look at me, look at me, this handling the business is for you, it's for both of you and you're acting like you don't even want it, I need to know that you can handle it." Velgor said as he sighed, but he stared at the cage where Timothy the Turkey was and Velgor got an idea just as he got out Timothy.

"Alright, Trigor, right here in front of me now murder and eat this turkey." Velgor said as Timothy shook in fear knowing that his entire day was about to end real soon.

"Yeah right, thanks, Uncle Velgor, here's the thing, I'm on a diet and I read an article about those turkeys, they're not that good for you, you know how many calories are in 1 of those turkeys? a lot of them." Trigor said.

"It's true, it's true and the other thing is that my cousin got mated and had 3 turkey triplets and I took it over 'cause he passed away and the turkey triplets lost their legs and their wings and now their nothing but legless turkeys, but I still take care of them with my wife and now their growing and their very happy, but it's difficult 'cause I was working the 2nd time at the factory to put dinner on the table, but all of the love I see in that little children's faces makes it worth it in the end, a true story, isn't it." Timothy said as Trigor wiped away 1 single tear drop while Vigor rolled his eyes.

Velgor sighed.

"I'm not asking you anymore, Trigor, I'm telling you, eat it." Velgor said.

"No, stop, have mercy!" Timothy exclaimed in fear.

"Uncle Velgor, please!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Trigor, eat the turkey!" Velgor exclaimed.

"Don't eat me!" Timothy exclaimed as the other turkeys were begging for Trigor not to eat Timothy.

Trigor and Velgor began arguing just as Vigor kept staring at Timothy and he was about to take another bite.

Trigor had quite enough.

"Put the turkey down!" Trigor exclaimed as he grabbed Timothy and the others which was making Velgor shocked and the other monsters stared at Trigor just as he set the turkeys free at last.

"Go now, nobody's looking, get outta here, you're free at last now go." Trigor said.

"Thanks, you're a good monster." Timothy said as he stared angrily at Velgor and folded his wings telling him that he would be back to get his revenge on him.

"Come on, you guys." Timothy said as Trigor smiled watching the turkeys leave, but he stared at Velgor who was staring at him while Vigor looked worried about him.

Trigor sighed just as he sat down looking very confused and Velgor sat back down and stared at him refusing to eat like a real monster.

"Uncle Velgor, I can handle the city, it's not a problem." Vigor said as he hoped everything would be all set up.

"No, Vigor, we're gonna do this as a family." Velgor said.

"Vigor, I want you to take Trigor out and show him the ropes." Velgor said.

"Oh come on, Uncle Velgor." Vigor said.

"Trigor, you're gonna learn how to be a monster whether you like it or not." Velgor said as Trigor stared at him shocked now knowing that he would be in very big trouble if he didn't learn how to be a big tough monster.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like Sonic isn't the only 1 who's in very big trouble, but here's where Blaze appears so just read and review."

Chapter 4: Betting on Cheese and Chocola

Meanwhile at the Chao racetrack everybody came by to watch or bet on Cheese and Chocola and everybody kept cheering and betting, but Knuckles paced around in his private box hoping that Sonic would show up with the cash.

"That dude better show up or he's doomed for the rest of his entire life." Knuckles said.

"Just say the word, boss." Shadow said as he and Tails were getting ready to punish Sonic.

Meanwhile at the lobby Sonic came by carrying a package full of cash to give to Knuckles and thanks to Amy he sold her dark pink Chaos emerald and got all of the cash he had got and when he was finished his problem would be over real soon.

"I'm carrying the big envelope full of cash and I'm gonna give it to Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Hurry up, Marty, this is our chance, we don't wanna miss it!" Alex exclaimed as he accidentally knocked the envelope outta Sonic's hands by accident and Sonic managed to catch it.

"Are you sure about it, Alex?" Marty asked.

"My trainer friend ripped me off, Marty, the Chao race is about to begin, we can't lose." Alex said.

"What are the names of the 2 chao, Alex?" Marty asked.

"Cheese and Chocola, Marty." Alex said as Sonic gasped in amazement and looked up at the board knowing that Cheese and Chocola was gonna be the winner in the next Chao ace.

"We're gonna be the richest and the greatest!" Alex exclaimed as Sonic smiled like crazy.

"Right above the city, here I come." Sonic said as he snapped out of it.

"Now wait 1 single minute, what the heck am I doing? remember what Amy said, remember what Amy said….what did Amy say?" Sonic asked as he began remembering what Amy said from yesterday night.

"Dreams and visions can begin very little, you just need to bet it all, bet it all!" Amy exclaimed as Sonic imagined that if Cheese and Chocola had won the race he would win a lot of cash and live above the city.

Sonic forgot everything what Amy just said so he got a new plan and he slammed the envelope on the counter.

"$23.00 on Cheese and Chocola." Sonic said.

"Sonic, that is 300 to 1, that'll pay a million dollars." Omega said as Sonic took the red ticket.

"Well, I guess that makes me Sonic the millionaire." Sonic said as Blaze turned herself around and looked at him.

Blaze raised her right eyebrow still staring at Sonic and just as Sonic began leaving he stopped and stared at Blaze just as she did her disco dance moves.

"Nice bet." Blaze said as Phineas snapped out of it and chuckled nervously.

"You got a name? you're gonna tell me what it is? well mine's Blaze." Blaze said as Sonic snapped out of it.

"Come on, dude, get your game face on." Sonic said as he smacked himself and followed Blaze.

"So, Blaze, my name's…my name's Sonic, sweetie cakes." Sonic said as he saw Madame Foster staring at him just as she was reading the newspaper.

"Madame Foster?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"That hip hop smooth speech doesn't work out on me." Madame Foster said as she continued reading the newspaper.

"Sorry about that." Sonic said as he apologized and he followed Blaze.

"Hey, Blaze, so…." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I was beginning to think you skipped out on me." Knuckles said as he came along with Tails and Shadow.

"Knuckles, I see you're already on your way to the snack food stand." Sonic said as he escorted Knuckles.

"Hey, Sonic, what the heck are you doing?" Knuckles asked as he looked a bit confused.

"Would you mind bringing us back some diet root beers? that'll be great, thanks and some of those little maple sausage corn dogs." Sonic said.

"You mean the 1s with the sticks?" Tails asked.

"What the crap are you doing, Tails? don't listen to him!" Shadow exclaimed as Sonic escorted Blaze.

"Let me escort you to my box, Blaze." Sonic said.

"Your box?" Eleanor asked as she, Brittany and Jeanette were stepping right in front of Sonic and Blaze.

"His box? you can't even afford the red cherry gum under the seats." Knuckles said.

"He just put 9 grand on Cheese and Chocola I think he can afford anything he wants." Blaze said as she stared at Sonic who was smiling nervously.

"9 grand?! my 9 grand?!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"No, Knuckles, it was another 9 grand." Sonic said while panicking.

"You got the cash to pay me back and you bet it anyway? give me that!" Knuckles shouted.

"Honestly, I just made 1 single mistake." Blaze said as she walked off.

"No, stop, wait, Blaze!" Sonic exclaimed as he caught up to her.

"Look, Sonic, obviously, I'm talented, so don't get me wrong, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Blaze said as she left which was leaving Sonic stunned and Sonic saw the faces on the maple sausage corn dogs.

"Sonic, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Shadow said.

"Wait, Blaze, come back, I'm not a nobody, I'm a maple sausage corn dog!" Tails exclaimed as he laughed along with Shadow.

Knuckles grabbed Sonic's right arm.

"You're so unbelievable, Sonic, you're in very big trouble up to your ears and still you're asking for more? now go on, get in there!" Knuckles shouted as he, Sonic, Tails and Shadow took their seats.

"Sonic, you better pray that those 2 Chao of yours comes through, betting my $23.00." Knuckles said as he saw Sonic sitting in his seat.

"Hey, you, outta my seat, outta my seat!" Knuckles shouted as Tails grabbed Sonic which was forcing him to sit between him and Shadow.

"You guys are so unbelievable." Sonic said.

"Sit back, relax and watch the Chao race, Sonic." Tails said.

"With your good eyes." Shadow said as they watched the Chao racing around the track.

"The Chao are at the post and they're off, Stacy, then Lenny and James, but Cheese and Chocola seem to be having trouble getting outta the gate." Link said.

"What the crap?" Sonic asked.

"Only a joker would bet on those 2 Chao." Link said as Knuckles stared at Sonic.

"Don't sweat it, Knuckles, they do this all the time, they're playing around." Sonic said as he saw Cheese and Chocola break through the gate and raced around, catching up with the other Chao.

"What's this? Cheese and Chocola are now crashing their way through the gate and they're off and running around, Stacy, James…." Link said.

"Please, Cheese and Chocola, go faster." Sonic whispered as he was hoping that Cheese and Chocola would win the race.

"Coming around the turn it's Lenny by a length and Cheese and Chocola well behind and here comes Cheese and Chocola coming up from behind passing Stacy and James!" Link exclaimed as Sonic gasped excitingly.

"Did you see that, Knuckles? who's your dude? go, go!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Around the final turn here come Cheese and Chocola, Cheese and Chocola are now caught up to James, they're head to head, Cheese and Chocola are way up ahead!" Link exclaimed.

"I'm kind of tired just thinking about counting all of this cash." Sonic said as Knuckles cheered knowing that they would be the richest and the greatest.

"Look at Cheese and Chocola go!" Knuckles exclaimed as they began celebrating while Tails and Shadow smiled at 1 another.

"Absolutely wonderful, this looks to be Cheese and Chocola's big day, but what happened? Cheese and Chocola are down!" Link exclaimed as Sonic and Knuckles disco danced around and Sonic saw that Cheese and Chocola were to win the Chao race, but what he saw was that Cheese and Chocola both fell over to the ground.

"No!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Here's Lenny, Stacy and James….and Stacy wins the race!" Link exclaimed.

"What's going on around here?" Knuckles asked as he was still hanging on to Sonic.

"Wait, Knuckles, I just wanna hang on to you." Sonic said as he was hoping that Knuckles wouldn't see what's going on.

Knuckles lightly pushed him away.

"No, Sonic, get outta my way, let me see, will you?" Knuckles asked as he saw that Stacy was the winner and Knuckles' eyes widened in shock that Cheese and Chocola lost the Chao race and that meant Knuckles lost 9 grand.

"Remember your cheerful place, Knuckles." Sonic said as Knuckles became fed up and tore up the red ticket.

"That's the way they call him the long shot, hey, that was crazy, right? who knew? everything's set, it's a lock." Tails said.

"We're good to go, we're in the cash." Shadow said.

"And they trip on the ground, who in the name of Cartoon Network would trip on the ground? and by the way, on what?" Sonic asked as Knuckles went into his fed up mode.

"That does it, I'm through with it!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Tails, Shadow, I want you to find the biggest pit in the ground and when you do, dig deeper and put him inside of it!" Knuckles shouted as his power punches popped Charmy's red blue striped beach ball which was making him wail very loud and suddenly Tails put red duct-tape around Sonic's mouth while Shadow tied the green rope around Sonic's body and legs and later on they threw him into the trunk of the red sports car.

"Sorry, dude, it's nothing personal, it's just business." Knuckles said as Tails closed the trunk of the red sports car and now Sonic was gonna get it.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, now Sonic is in very big trouble for making the biggest mistake in his entire life so just read and review."

Chapter 5: Sonic the monster slayer

Meanwhile in the abandoned forest Sonic was all tied up due to what happened back at the Chao race and he continued mumbling and struggling while Tails and Shadow began having fun with him by zapping him.

Tails and Shadow: (singing in unison) Don't worry about 1 thing 'cause every single thing is gonna be alright

"That's exactly how you sing it, Sonic." Shadow said.

"You see, Sonic, Knuckles, he likes you, he said to take it easy on you." Tails said as Shadow smirked and pinched Sonic's right shoulder just as Sonic screamed in fear.

"But Knuckles is not here." Shadow said as he silently chuckled.

"Tails, let me ask you something." Shadow said.

"Yeah, Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Why is it that our red and blue chaos emeralds can zap other cartoon characters and video game characters, but they got no effect on me or you?" Shadow asked as he began zapping Sonic, but Sonic ducked which was causing Shadow to zap Tails and Tails fell over and began screaming in pain.

"Tails, I didn't mean it, Tails, I didn't mean it, dude, Tails!" Shadow exclaimed as Tails began chuckling.

"Tails, you made a joke, good 1, dude." Shadow said as he and Tails high 5d 1 another and Sonic kept staring at them devastatingly that he was in very big trouble.

Meanwhile Trigor and Vigor kept walking away from the mansion and Vigor took Trigor somewhere for him to murder and eat a cartoon character in order to become a true monster, but Trigor was a bit nervous.

"Come on, Vigor, you know I can't do this." Trigor said.

"Trigor, if you wanna make Uncle Velgor proud, you gotta murder something." Vigor said.

"Or maybe I can find a very old cartoon character or video game character and just wait." Trigor said.

"Oh it's getting around, your thing at the fancy restaurant, you know how cartoon characters and video game characters speak, this, that, the other, how ya doin'? blast, forget about it, you're doomed for the rest of your entire life." Vigor said.

"Alright, seriously, I can't understand wise dude, so you gotta to be more specific." Trigor said.

"Specific? you want specific? be a monster for 1ce in your entire life." Vigor said as he smacked Trigor on the back of his head and Trigor whimpered in fear.

"What the heck am I gonna do?" Trigor asked as Vigor sighed in disbelief.

"Trigor, forget about it, alright? we do a couple of practice runs, badda-bing badda-boom, Uncle Velgor's proud that you're a monster, life goes on, you got it?" Vigor said.

"Alright, I got it." Trigor said as Vigor covered Trigor's mouth by smirking.

"Bingo, right there, dead ahead, television dinner, it doesn't get easier than that." Vigor said as Trigor began concentrating.

"Alright, come on, eye of the tiger, Vigor, I can do this, what if I can't do it?" Trigor asked.

"Then don't bother coming back home." Vigor said.

"Good point." Trigor said as he began walking around towards the entire group.

Meanwhile back with Tails and Shadow they kept joking around with Sonic.

"Zap him on the right ear again." Shadow said as Tails zapped Sonic's right ear and Sonic was screaming in fear through the red duct tape.

Tails chuckled.

"I like the crazy face that he makes." Shadow said as the fun and games didn't last forever when they saw Trigor coming towards them.

"Tails!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Look out!" Tails shouted as he and Shadow ran away supersonic fast leaving Sonic behind.

Sonic looked around just as he managed to get his arm outta the green rope and he ripped the red duct tape off his mouth which was causing him to panic in fear.

"Hey, you guys? don't leave me here alone, come on, there could be monsters out there." Sonic said in fear as he began feeling a hot warm breath behind him and he turned around and saw Trigor with his mouth wide open that he was gonna eat him, but not really.

Sonic screamed in fear trying to escape the green rope, but it was no use, he just kept on screaming in fear.

"Oh no, wait, I'm terribly sorry, no, I'm not gonna…" Trigor said as Vigor interrupted him.

"Trigor, do it like this." Vigor said as he showed him how to eat like a real monster.

"Good grief." Trigor said as he began licking Sonic's head, but Trigor gagged in disgust.

"Just get over it, wait 1 single minute, do me 1 favor, but don't chew me up, I'm not made for that." Sonic said.

"I'm not gonna eat you." Trigor whispered to Sonic.

"Don't do the entire head trip thing with me, dude!" Sonic said.

"Listen to me, don't move 'til I tell you to." Trigor said as he growled and cut the green rope.

"Back up!" Trigor exclaimed as he pretended to eat Sonic which was forming a great big cloud of dust.

"That's it, Trigor, there you go, buddy, that's it, move those arms around, dude, dig in." Vigor said as Sonic stared at Trigor looking a bit confused about what Trigor was doing.

"Look, I'm just pretending so that you can get away, now when I turn around, you take off." Trigor said as he turned around pretending to eat.

"Tastes just like hot turkey sandwiches." Trigor said as Vigor smacked his right hand on his forehead and groaned.

"Oh no, no." Vigor said with a groan as Trigor turned himself around and saw that Sonic was still there.

"What the heck did I tell you?" Trigor asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't get it, you want me to go right now?" Sonic asked.

"What the heck are you doing? just go!" Trigor exclaimed.

"That does it, I had enough from up here!" Vigor shouted as he growled and began running around towards Sonic.

"Good grief!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"Hurry, run away, no, Vigor, wait!" Trigor exclaimed as Vigor didn't listen to him 'cause he was still chasing Sonic.

Sonic kept running around supersonic fast.

"Get your dude, get your dude!" Sonic exclaimed as Vigor was getting close to murdering Sonic, but suddenly a great big maple tree branch snapped off the maple tree and landed right on Vigor's head which was causing him to fall over near Sonic.

Very far away Tails and Shadow heard a distant rumbling and they both turned around and saw a great big cloud of dust.

Meanwhile back with Sonic he crouched down shaking in fear just as the dust began clearing up and Sonic slowly turned around and saw that Vigor wasn't moving around.

Trigor gasped in shock.

"Vigor!" Trigor exclaimed in shock as he removed the maple tree branch off Vigor.

"Trigor?" Vigor asked as he coughed silently.

"Trigor, is that you?" Vigor asked.

"I'm here for you, Vigor." Trigor said.

"Come closer, Trigor." Vigor said as Trigor came closer to him.

"Yeah, Vigor, what is it?" Trigor asked.

"I'm feeling so cold." Vigor whispered to Trigor.

"That's just because we're big and tough." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him.

"Ow…." Trigor said.

"Goofball….." Vigor said as he gasped and closed his eyes and he was now deceased.

"Vigor, no…" Trigor said tearfully.

"Noooooooooooo!" Trigor wailed.

"This is my entire fault, I'm so sorry, Vigor." Trigor said as he patted his deceased brother's head.

"How am I ever gonna explain this to Uncle Velgor?" Trigor asked tearfully.

"Good grief!" Trigor sobbed in humiliation as the great big cloud of dust formed around causing Sonic to back away near Vigor's deceased body.

Sonic noticed that somebody was pointing something near his back and he yelped and stuck his hands up in mid-air and he turned himself around and moved around karate style.

"Back away, I'm crazy, I'm trippin'!" Sonic shouted as he was making Kung Fu noises and unknown to him Tails and Shadow watched in amazement on what had happened and Sonic kept doing the karate moves 'til he hit Tails' right leg by accident.

"Ow, what the…." Tails said as Sonic screamed in fear and Tails and Shadow screamed in fear back at him and Sonic screamed in fear again just as Tails and Shadow screamed in fear hanging on to 1 another.

Sonic went behind Vigor's deceased body while taking cover.

"Don't attack us, we're terribly sorry, it was all Tails' idea!" Shadow exclaimed as Tails nodded his head in agreement, but he stared at Shadow and Sonic stared at them looking a bit confused.

"Sonic, did you murder that monster?" Tails asked as Sonic began thinking about the question Tails was asking him and if he told them that the maple tree branch murdered Vigor Tails and Shadow would continue where they left off unless he answered them in a different way by fibbing.

Sonic smirked and stood on Vigor's deceased body.

"Uh yeah right, exactly how it looks? that's how it is." Sonic said.

"What the crap happened?" Shadow asked as Sonic smirked.

"Oh so you really wanna know what the heck happened?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, Sonic, you're standing on a monster." Shadow said.

"Go on, Sonic." Tails said.

"Well I'll tell you what the heck happened." Sonic said.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Sonic began his story not only in front of Tails and Shadow, but everybody else and everybody came around him listening to his story while Amy sat on the stair steps right near him.

Sonic began telling his story to all of the cartoon characters and video game characters.

"Big old monster about 30 feet long, so he's running around at me, right? with teeth like razor blades and I was like 'You're gonna come at me like that? you're gonna come at the 'P' like that'?" Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic, do the muscle thing, the muscle thing." Amy said.

"Oh yeah right." Sonic said as he was flexing his right muscle.

"So I told that dude, 'You see this dude?' and I pointed like this, well he's got a cousin and he lives right around here and I think it's time for a little bit of family fun time!" Sonic and Amy exclaimed as they both laughed in unison just as the crowd cheered and Amy smiled just as she stood right next to him looking very cheerful.

"You see, Shadow, I told you we were right here." Tails said.

"Pardon me, pardon me, move it!" Scarlet Garcia exclaimed as she shoved them aside.

"Oh sorry about that, she seems so nice when she's on television." Shadow said as Scarlet Garcia walked around right in front of Sonic and she was holding the red and blue microphone just as she lightly pushed Amy right next to the camera woman.

"Sonic, Scarlet Garcia, as the 1st dude in history to ever take on a monster and win, tell me, does this mean you're now protector of the city, the new action hero in town?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"Scarlet, I'm keeping up the good work, but can I please call you Scarlet?" Sonic asked.

"Of course, Sonic." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Every single monster that tries to mess around in Sonic Town is going down!" Sonic exclaimed as all of the cartoon characters and video game characters cheered while watching Sonic on the big screen on the building.

Blaze and Omega who was carrying Blaze's shopping bags watched the big television screen seeing Sonic.

"Yeah right, it's poetic, in the heat, I always get poetic." Sonic said.

"Sonic, hmm…..Sonic." Blaze said.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Knuckles got right next to Sonic.

"Get outta here, any further questions will be filled in by me." Knuckles said.

"And you are?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"I'm his manager, Knuckles the Echidna." Vector said.

"And I'm his financial advisor!" Crazy Chuck shouted as everybody stared at him and Crazy Chuck became embarrassed.

"You wanna see my sock puppets?" Crazy Chuck asked as he got out his sock puppets.

"Hello there." Crazy Chuck said in 1 of his sock puppets' voice.

"Can you excuse us for 1 single minute?" Sonic asked as he and Knuckles turned themselves around and began their conversation.

"My manager?" Sonic asked.

"Dude, you're a superstar, we're gonna make a fortune." Knuckles said.

"What about the 9 g's?" Sonic asked.

"Forget about the 9 g's, from now on, we're partners." Knuckles said.

"So what are we speaking about?" Sonic asked.

"I'm thinking about the cash split." Knuckles said.

"That's awesome!" Sonic said.

"You get 16, I get 32." Knuckles said as Sonic frowned at him.

"I don't think so, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Speak to me." Knuckles said.

"You get 23." Sonic said.

"32." Knuckles said.

"49." Sonic said.

"Dude, you're going the wrong way." Sonic said.

"50-50." Sonic and Knuckles said in unison.

"Are you proud of yourself, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"No, Knuckles, are you?" Sonic asked.

"No, Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Deal!" Sonic and Knuckles exclaimed in unison as they began doing their handshakes and they faced the crowd to continue where they left off.

"My manager and I are now prepared to take on your questions." Sonic said.

"Sonic, are you gonna continue working here at the Dragon Wash?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"Please, Scarlet, I hardly work here now." Sonic said as the entire crowd laughed uncontrollably in unison.

"Keep it up, dude, you're slaying them." Knuckles said.

"No way, he's slaying monsters." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Hey, that's great, I like that, Sonic the monster slayer." Knuckles said.

"Wow, a monster slayer!" Alvin, Simon and Theodore exclaimed in unison.

"You heard it here 1st, but from now on, if any single monster tries to bother this city, it's his funeral service." Scarlet Garcia said as Sonic was flexing his muscles on the big screen.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like Sonic is now the richest and the greatest so just read and review."

Chapter 6: Sonic's fortune

Meanwhile back in the mansion the devastation had just begun for the murderous passing away of Vigor and Velgor was just standing there with his fiancé, Spooky who was weeping silently on his right shoulder and he just stood there just as the other monsters picked up Vigor's purple casket and buried him and Velgor and Spooky just stood there to see Vigor's tombstone that said: 'Here lies Vigor, A Big Tough Monster Who Fought For His Entire Life' 1 more time.

Inside the mansion Dr. Eggman just finished the song dedicated to Vigor.

"Vigor, we'll miss you." Dr. Eggman said.

"For Vigor." the other monsters said as they began toasting for Vigor.

Meanwhile Velgor and Silver just stood there just as 1 of the monsters began speaking about Vigor's murderous passing away.

"It's a terrible thing, Velgor, everybody loved Vigor, might whoever did this pass away in a thousand deaths and might his motionless body rot in the fiery depths of doom." Gary said as Velgor stared at him and sighed devastatingly.

"Thanks for your kind thoughts, Gary." Velgor said as Gary nodded his head.

"Oh and may Trigor be found safe and sound too, I just hope he's alright." Gary aid as he left.

"Oh, Trigor….." Velgor said devastatingly with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, boss." Silver said as he was pouring himself some diet root beer.

"I just said some things to him, we gotta find him." Velgor said.

"We're searching everywhere, forget about it, he'll turn up real soon." Silver said.

"What the heck is wrong with him? why's he gotta be so different? Vigor, the lord rests his soul he was perfect, perfect." Velgor said as he didn't realize that Trigor stood outside by the window watching him and Trigor looked very devastated that he would never become the true monster within him and Trigor never had any choice but to run away 'cause Velgor would never accept him for who he really was.

"Oh, Silver, who could've done it?" Velgor asked as Dr. Eggman came over to him and cleared his throat.

"Velgor, at this most difficult time, please accept my deepest condolences." Dr. Eggman said.

"Thanks, Dr. Eggman, for honoring my nephew with your song." Velgor said.

"I got some news about the dude who took out Vigor." Dr. Eggman said as he accidentally farted in front of 1 of the monsters which was causing him to faint on the mansion floor.

"Dr. Eggman, let's speak over here." Velgor said as he and Dr. Eggman walked around towards the window to speak in peace.

"He came outta nowhere this dude and he calls himself 'the monster slayer'." Dr. Eggman said as Velgor cleared his throat knowing that Dr. Eggman had faced him in the wrong direction.

"Dr. Eggman, over here." Velgor said.

"Sorry about that, 'The monster slayer'." Dr. Eggman said.

"Where would I find him, Dr. Eggman?" Velgor asked.

"He's from Station Square, Velgor, that's all we could ever find." Dr. Eggman said as Velgor kissed his hands in honor.

"Thanks, Dr. Eggman, thanks." Velgor said as Dr. Eggman bowed down to him and left.

"Any requests?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"How 'bout that 'Bohemian Rhapsody' song?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"No way!" the other monsters exclaimed in unison.

"Silver…." Velgor said.

"Get Knuckles, he knows that city more than anybody, I wanna find this dude, I wanna know about him, where he lives, where he sleeps, he pops the teeth, I wanna know it, who's the monster slayer?" Velgor said as he wouldn't stop at anything to get his revenge about the dude that took out Vigor.

"Here he is, the monster slayer!" Vector exclaimed.

Meanwhile at the big city Sonic turned himself around wearing a black cape and red sunglasses.

Everybody began cheering for the new action hero in town and from comic books, Nickelodeon magazines, television commercials, action figures, video games and billboards he was now the richest and the greatest.

Later on Sonic went inside the elevator which was taking him above the city and the elevator doors opened just as Sonic walked around into his new home and Sonic's eyes widened in amazement that everything he dreamed about just came true and he was a somebody right now.

"Let's get this disco party started right now!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody disco danced for the disco dance party while Tails and Shadow were the DJs.

"There he is, the big S." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Pound that dude, pound it." Knuckles said as Sonic pounded his right fist.

"Sonic, raise the city, raise the city, dude!" Knuckles exclaimed as he continued disco dancing like a crazy echidna.

"Alright!" Sonic exclaimed as he backed away.

"Awesome!" Knuckles exclaimed as he continued disco dancing.

Just as Sonic backed away Amy entered the room holding something in her hands.

"Amy, you made it." Sonic said as he was about to hug her.

"Wait, Sonic, you're gonna break my gift." Amy said.

"Come on, Amy, you didn't need to me anything, what'd you get me?" Sonic asked

"Well, Sonic, what does every single bachelor pad need?" Amy said as she showed him his gift which was a red lava lamp.

"A red lava lamp? how'd you know I like lava lamps? you know what, Amy? I'm gonna put it right next to my other 1." Sonic said as Amy smiled, but her eyes widened in amazement when she saw a big blue lava lamp and this penthouse had everything.

"Hey come on, Amy, I wanna show you the greatest thing about this place." Sonic said as Amy walked around over to the balcony right next to Phineas and they stared at the beautiful viewing.

"How wonderful is this viewing, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Above the city, it's wonderful." Amy said as she gasped in amazement.

"I know, Amy, it's beautiful, right?" Sonic asked.

"Just like you and your new apartment, it's, wow, awesome." Amy said as she was hoping that Sonic didn't hear that he's wonderful.

"What I'm really trying to say is that I'm very proud of you." Amy said.

"Yeah right, Amy, it was nothing, you know, really, hey, you know what? stay right here, don't move away from this spot, I'll be right back, gal, you are gonna flip." Sonic said as he left the balcony to get something for Amy.

Amy began checking her peppermint breath and hoping that this was the time to tell him how she really felt about him.

"I'm back, Amy." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you're back." Amy said as Sonic chuckled and walked around towards her holding something familiar behind his back.

"You know what, Amy? where I am right now, this entire new life I got, all of my dreams and visions coming true in a weird sort of way….well, I never could've done it without you." Sonic said.

"Oh sure you could, Sonic, but probably not." Amy said with a chuckle.

"Amy, here you go." Sonic said as he showed her a little red box.

"Oh, Sonic." Amy said as she thought it was a jewelry necklace.

"I know, Amy, I'm terribly sorry that it took so long." Sonic said as he apologized.

"Oh that's alright." Amy said as things were going great.

Sonic opened the lid and showed her the same dark pink chaos emerald from before.

"My dark pink chaos emerald" Amy said as Sonic showed her the dark pink chaos emerald along with the other chaos emeralds forming a beautiful necklace.

"With love and interest, now I'll never forget anything and I would never forget who my close friends are." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic….." Amy said as she was just a little bit crushed, but it was very nice that he gave her the light pink gem and she and Sonic both chuckled and Sonic stared at her just as Amy smiled at him.

"Amy, I…." Sonic said as their beautiful minute got interrupted by Blaze.

"Oh hi there, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah right, Blaze, we're just speaking." Amy said.

"No way, hey, Blaze, you're here, oh you gotta meet my close friend, Amy." Sonic said

"Your close friend? oh that's nice, so you won't mind if I borrow him for a bit, will you?" Blaze asked as Amy shook her head.

Sonic and Blaze walked around inside just as Blaze looked at Amy and Amy watched them going inside and sighed devastatingly that she was so close of telling Sonic how she was feeling.

Meanwhile inside the apartment Sonic and Blaze walked around inside, holding hands while everybody continued disco dancing.

"Well look who's a somebody after all." Blaze said while smirking as Sonic chuckled.

"Well, Blaze, you know….." Sonic said as Kaleb entered the penthouse breathing and looked terrified.

"Monsters, on the edge of the city, they're tough and vicious!" Kaleb exclaimed in fear as everybody began screaming in fear and ran away to take cover.

"Monsters!" Sonic exclaimed as he hid right behind Blaze.

"Alright, everybody go back home to your loved 1s, spend the last 2 hours that you got with 1 another." Sonic said as everybody stopped screaming in fear and running around and they stared at him while Blaze stepped aside.

Sonic looked at them.

"Oh I mean…that's the way it used to be around here, we had been all scrambling around for cover and stuff, but not since Sonic came to town." Sonic said as everybody cheered while Sonic spoke to Blaze.

"So, Blaze, sweetie, just wait right over here and I'll be right back, I'm gonna go take care of the monsters." Sonic said as he walked around towards the elevator with a nervous look.

"Go get 'em, dude!" Knuckles exclaimed while cheering for Sonic.

"Biceps and triceps!" Sonic exclaimed as he laughed and growled brave and heroically.

"Alright, Sonic!" Espio exclaimed as he cheered for him as well.

"Go get 'em, Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed as everybody continued cheering and whistling while Blaze just stood there.

Sonic continued growling just as the doors closed on him.

Sonic began sobbing and wailing knowing that he would be in very big trouble.

ToonBoyDan: "Well here's the next chapter where we'll find out about Trigor's secret so just read and review."

Chapter 7: Trigor's secret

Meanwhile that night 2 blue and red monsters named Jack and James were walking around the city looking for Trigor.

"Trigor!" Jack called out to him.

"Where the heck is he? Trigor!" Jack called out to him again as James smacked him on the back of his head.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing? there's a monster slayer out there, do you wanna be next?" James asked.

"Oh yeah right." Jack said as he began whispering loudly.

"Trigor!" Jack silently shouted as Henry rolled his eyes just as he and Jack continued looking for Trigor.

Meanwhile Sonic was hiding in the bushes when the monsters were walking around.

Sonic sighed in relief.

"Whoa, that was close." Sonic said.

"Very close indeed." Trigor's voice said as Sonic looked up very slowly and saw that Trigor was right behind him looking down at him.

"Don't panic." Trigor said as Sonic smiled a bit and he was about to scream in fear, but Trigor covered his mouth and grabbed him.

"It's alright, we're safe and sound." Trigor said.

"Good grief, not you again." Sonic said while getting outta Trigor's grasp.

"Yeah right, AAAH! what the heck was that?" Trigor asked.

"Hey, what the heck is with you, dude?" Sonic asked as he was getting outta Trigor's grasp again.

Trigor shushed Sonic.

"He could be anywhere else." Trigor said.

"Who could it be?" Sonic asked.

"The monster slayer." Trigor said as Sonic got outta Trigor's grasp.

"There's no monster slayer out here." Sonic said as Trigor chuckled.

"Of course there is." Trigor said as Sonic mimicked Trigor's chuckle.

"No there's not, dude, trust me on this 1." Sonic said.

"Get a hold of yourself, dude, this is no time to go crazy!" Trigor exclaimed.

"No way, you're the 1 who's going crazy, crazy!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor sighed in relief.

"You're right, dude, I'm terribly sorry, I haven't been myself ever since the uh….the uh…..don't weep…." Trigor said tearfully as he collapsed on the flower bed weeping in anguish 'cause he would never forget about the incident when Vigor was murdered and he was never coming back home.

Sonic looked at Trigor in concern.

"No way, it's no big deal, just relax, dude." Sonic said as Trigor couldn't take it anymore.

"It's my entire fault, kind of, not really, but still, my own brother…." Trigor said tearfully.

"Look, you just need a little more time, dude and look, things are gonna work out." Sonic said.

"Do you really think so?" Trigor asked as he controlled himself.

"Yeah right, so look, I'm gonna take off and you can just go home, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright." Trigor said as he nodded his head.

"Hey good luck, dude." Sonic said as he began leaving, but Trigor grabbed him.

"Wait, stop, I didn't get your name." Trigor said.

"Sonic…" Sonic said as he introduced himself while trying to get outta Trigor's grasp 1ce again.

"I'm Trigor, hi there, wait 1 single minute, where do you live?" Trigor asked as Sonic got outta his grasp again.

"Trigor, where I come from, supersonic hedgehogs like me don't like getting grabbed by monsters." Sonic said.

"Sorry about that, Sonic." Trigor said.

"Now go home." Sonic said.

"But there's no home for me anymore, Sonic, don't you understand that?" Trigor asked.

"You're too big to be grabbing on me like that, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Take me home with you, Sonic you won't even notice I'm here. I'm like the invisible monster." Trigor said as he covered his eyes for a little while and he uncovered his eyes and stared at Sonic who was staring at him.

"Are you crazy, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"Please, Sonic, I'm begging you, don't leave me here alone." Trigor sobbed and begged as Sonic shushed him.

"Hey, put your hands on the wall where I can see them!" Alvin's voice exclaimed by the wall as Sonic and Trigor hid by the wall and Sonic shushed Trigor and began looking around until he saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"We got you!" Theodore exclaimed as Sonic sighed.

"Yo, Chipmunks, long time no see." Sonic said.

"Sonic….go for it!" the Chipmunks cheered in unison.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Check out my crazy burner." Simon said.

"Whoop, there it is." the Chipmunks said in unison as Sonic saw a picture of him riding on a giant monster.

"We hope you like it, Sonic." Theodore said.

"Wow, you guys really got some skills." Sonic said as he was very impressed with them.

"It's the wild style, dude." Alvin said.

"Hey, guys, what the heck did I tell you? you guys shouldn't be out here and besides it's not safe for the 3 of you to be out here all night long." Sonic said as he lightly pushed the Chipmunks away.

"It is now, Sonic, you're the monster slayer." Simon said.

"Monster slayer?" Trigor asked as he was a bit confused knowing that Sonic was a monster slayer.

"What the heck was that?" Theodore asked as Sonic coughed silently while covering Trigor.

"Sometimes I would be coughing for nothing, but look, I need you off those streets, seriously, get yourselves back home, I'll tell your caregivers that you're all doing crazy stuff." Sonic said as he watched the Chipmunks leave.

"See you later, Sonic!" Alvin exclaimed waving as he, Simon and Theodore left.

Sonic walked around back to the other corner where Trigor listened to the entire thing.

"Trigor, did you see what just happened here?" Sonic asked.

"I know, Sonic, they think you're the monster slayer, as if." Trigor said between chuckles as Sonic frowned at him.

"I don't usually appreciate your crazy tone actually." Sonic said as he began leaving and Trigor followed him.

"No, Sonic, wait up, I'm terribly sorry, seriously, I don't want you fed up with me and I definitely don't want you to….(Trigor Chuckled) slay me." Trigor said as he began laughing.

"Are you having such a good time, Trigor? are you enjoying yourself?" Sonic asked as Trigor continued laughing uncontrollably.

"Well for your information I'm the monster slayer, Sonic the monster slayer, that's what other people will be saying." Sonic said as he continued bowing down imagining that the other cartoon characters and video game characters continued cheering and whistling.

Trigor stopped laughing when he heard what Sonic just said.

"Wait, Sonic, you mean you…" Trigor said.

"Yeah, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"When the maple tree branch….." Trigor said as he gasped.

"Oh, Sonic you're a fibber." Trigor said.

"Hey come on, Trigor, I didn't fib, alright? alright, I fibbed, but it was a little fib, now come on, who's it gonna offend anyway? dude, I'm not explaining myself to you, you're on your own right now." Sonic said as he walked off.

"No problem, Sonic, and if the lord forbid, somebody should, I don't know find out the truth about the monster slayer on my way back…" Trigor said.

"You wouldn't, Trigor." Sonic said as he knew that Trigor would tell everybody the truth.

"Oh yes I would." Trigor said with a smirk.

Sonic didn't wanna be the laughing stock of the entire city and be a nobody again.

Sonic sighed and smiled while petting Trigor's head.

"Come here, Trigor, of course you can come with me, but you know that you're a monster, right? and I'm a monster slayer, so we can't be seen together forever, you got it?" Sonic asked.

"I got it, Sonic." Trigor said as he understood and followed Sonic to the city.

Meanwhile Sonic opened the sewer lid on the road checking to see if everybody was out there, but there was no sign of him or her out there.

"Alright, Trigor, follow my every single move and don't make 1 single sound." Sonic said.

"You got it, Sonic." Trigor said as he understood just as he heard his echo.

"Wow, an echo, echo!" Trigor exclaimed as he chuckled when he heard more of his echoes.

"Now batting for the Big Tough monsters…" Trigor said as Sonic hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow, it's not alright to hit." Trigor said.

Sonic removed the lid and climbed up on the road.

Trigor began climbing up, but without warning he was stuck due to his big monster body.

Sonic grabbed Trigor's hands and pulled him out, but suddenly they heard somebody speaking.

Sonic pulled Trigor outta the sewers and took cover by the building.

Sonic saw Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi walking around.

Sonic watched them walking around and signaled Trigor to follow him.

Sonic began doing some kung fu moves towards the mailbox and ran around towards the garage by the dragon wash.

Sonic pushed the red button to open the door for Trigor and he signaled him to come on.

Trigor smiled and began following Sonic's moves, but without warning he began tumbling towards trashcans and mailboxes making a lot of loud noises.

Trigor crashed into the dumpster and entered the garage.

Sonic had quite enough of it.

"Get your tail in here, Trigor!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Do you think anybody heard that, Sonic?" Trigor asked as he clonked his head on the door and came inside.

Sonic groaned, but he was hoping that nobody was awake.

"Hey, who the heck was that?" Crazy Chuck asked as he opened the door to his apartment.

"Hey, who the heck is out here?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"Hey, Crazy Chuck." Sonic said as Crazy Chuck smiled at him.

"Hey, I thought I heard something, Sonic, did you get that tiger?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"You got no idea, Crazy Chuck." Phineas said.

"Hey, that's great, well, I gotta go, my favorite television show's on." Crazy Chuck said as he closed the door and began watch television and Sonic heard him laughing uncontrollably inside his apartment and he came inside the garage and closed the door.

"Alright, Trigor, we're safe and sound from now on." Sonic said.

"Wow, hey, a bed." Trigor said as he came on the bed relaxing himself.

"Oh that's good, yeah, snuggly, buggly, wuggly." Trigor said as he cuddled Sonic and gave him a noogie.

"I like you, dude, you're my new close friend." Trigor said.

"Whoa, hang on, cut it out, you wanna be close friends? fine, but we gotta put down some rules, rule # 1: no snuggly, buggly, whatever that just was." Sonic said.

"You got it, Sonic, anything else?" Trigor asked.

"Rule # 2, and this is the most important rule, in the event that possibly you're starved to death….." Sonic said as Trigor cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, Sonic, I'm not gonna eat anybody, just in case if you didn't notice, I'm different from the other monsters, so let's put it this way and leave it that way, good night." Trigor said as he was a bit nervous 'cause he didn't wanna eat anybody like Sonic.

"Define the word 'different', Trigor." Sonic said.

"You'll laugh, Sonic." Trigor said as he turned over to the other side of the bed.

"I'm not gonna laugh, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Well that's what you always say, so then what happens later on? you laugh." Trigor said.

"Trigor, I give you my every single word." Sonic said as he held up his right hand promising that he wouldn't laugh.

Trigor sighed and sat right down on the bed.

"Alright, Sonic, I'll tell you, I'm…I'm a vegetarian monster." Trigor said as he covered his head with the green pillow ignoring the laughter from Sonic and he stared at him realizing that Sonic didn't laugh.

Sonic tried not to laugh.

"Hold it, Trigor, so that's it?" Sonic asked as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"What do you mean that's it, Sonic? you're the 1st supersonic hedgehog I ever told, I'm so tired of keeping it a secret and my Uncle Velgor, he'll never appreciate me for who I really am, what the heck is going on with me?" Trigor asked.

"Nothing's wrong with you, dude, I think all monsters should be just like you." Sonic said.

"Gosh, Sonic, that's nice of you to say." Trigor said.

"And quit blaming yourself for what happened, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Really, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"If you wanna blame anybody, Trigor, blame me, if I hadn't been there in the 1st place none of this would've happened." Sonic said as he walked away.

"Wow, if Uncle Velgor knew that, he would ice you for sure." Trigor said as Sonic stopped and turned himself around.

"Ice, what the heck is he, Trigor? the monster father or something?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right." Trigor said.

"What the heck do you mean yeah right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, Sonic, he is." Trigor said as Sonic's eyes and ears began twitching and Sonic gulped nervously in fear.

"Hey, Sonic, are you alright?" Trigor asked as Sonic didn't answer him.

Sonic was now terrified that if Velgor found out he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

ToonBoyDan "Good grief, it can't get any worse for Sonic, can it? here's where Amy finds Trigor in the dragon wash garage, so just read and review."

Chapter 8: Sonic is busted

Meanwhile back at Sonic's apartment Tails and Shadow were playing a video game on the plasma television screen when they saw Sonic getting eaten up by a monster in the video game and they were the only 1s who were inside while everybody left to get some rest.

"I told you, Shadow!" Tails exclaimed.

"I'm doing it, Tails." Shadow said.

"A, B, double C, Z, left, right, up and down." Tails said as he was helping Shadow out.

"Left and right, I got it." Shadow said as he and Tails continued playing their video game while Knuckles was on the blue wireless cell phone with a fed up look on his face.

"Oh yeah? well I got news for you, the monster slayer made me his manager, so I'm now what I like to call untouchable, do you hear me?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed as he entered the living room panicking in fear.

"Hey, Sonic." Tails and Shadow said in unison as they were still playing their favorite video game.

Sonic saw himself getting eaten up by a monster again.

"Oh hey, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Hey, here he is, my close friend the monster slayer, so now you gotta pay me protection." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, the deal is off, that monster I murdered was Velgor's nephew!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"I know, Sonic, isn't it great?" Knuckles asked.

"Well not if he finds out." Sonic said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Sonic? I got him on the cell phone right now." Knuckles said as Sonic gasped in fear knowing that Velgor had found out already.

"That's right, Velgor, I got the monster slayer right here in front of me." Knuckles said as Sonic told him to shut the heck up, but Knuckles nodded his head and gave him a big thumb up.

"And he's gonna slay you and all of your monsters." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, shut the heck up, shut the heck up." Sonic said in fear.

"Hey, that's great, I like it, shut the heck up, Velgor, shut the heck up!" Knuckles exclaimed as Sonic sighed knowing that he was in very big trouble.

"What the…..? dude, he wants to speak to you." Knuckles said.

"No way, Knuckles, I'm not here." Sonic said as he backed away.

"Yeah right, he's right over here." Knuckles said as he gave Sonic the blue cell phone.

Sonic took the blue cell phone from Knuckles.

"Hello….." Sonic said gently.

"Shut the heck up?! shut the heck up?! you don't tell me to shut the heck up, I tell you to shut the heck up!" Velgor shouted as he heard a beeping sound on the on line signal.

"Hello….." Velgor said.

"Hey, how the heck are you doing? let me have a good tasty pizza with everything on it, mushrooms, meatballs, green peppers….." Silver said as Velgor cut him off.

"Silver!" Velgor shouted.

"Oh hi there, boss, why the heck are you working in some pizza joint?" Silver asked.

"Get off the telephone!"Velgor shouted.

"But I'm starving." Silver said as he hung up.

Velgor sighed and continued from where he left off.

"My dudes are coming for you, monster slayer and they're gonna tear you apart arm from arm!" Velgor shouted as he hung up the wireless telephone.

Sonic slumped down on the futon knowing that he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

"Come on, Sonic, who's your dude? who takes good care of you? alright, dudes, the game's over, it's time to get busy." Knuckles said as he turned off their video game.

"Oh come on, Knuckles, I was winning!" Tails exclaimed as Shadow sighed just as he saw 2 scraps on the floor.

"Tails, weren't you suppose to pick those up from the disco dance party?" Shadow asked as he began picking them up and Tails stopped him.

"Hold it right there, Shadow, those 2 are mine." Tails said.

"Wait, what the crap?" Shadow asked.

"That's Henry and that's June, Henry's very crazy and June is the serious 1, but just get them together forever and hang on to your sides." Tails said as Shadow picked up the scraps and smirked.

"It was nice meeting both of you." Shadow said as he crumbled them up.

Tails gasped in shock.

"Shadow, you filthy murderer!" Tails exclaimed as he began chasing Shadow who was very ticked, but Knuckles grabbed both of them while leaving.

"Knuckles, you got it all wrong, dude!" Sonic exclaimed as he followed him.

"They're gonna write songs about you, Sonic." Knuckles said as the elevator doors closed right in front of Sonic.

"Knuckles, come on, dude!" Sonic exclaimed as he pushed the green button repeatedly.

"Maybe I can help you, Sonic." Blaze voice said as Sonic turned around and saw Blaze sitting on the futon and Sonic smiled at her.

"Hey, Blaze, what are you doing here? you just seem popping up outta places." Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic, you said for me to wait, so…(Blaze clapped her hands when the beautiful music began playing in the background and the lights came on) I was waiting." Blaze said as Sonic chuckled nervously just as the elevator doors opened up.

"Look, Blaze, I don't got enough time for the hand clapping make the lights go on music playing in the dark sort of thing." Sonic said.

"What are you terrified of, Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"Terrified? yeah right, Blaze, that's hilarious, I'm not terrified of anything, it's just that…Ohhhhhh.…" Sonic said as he relaxed while Blaze began massaging his shoulders.

"Oh, baby cakes, you're so tense." Blaze said as she continued massaging Sonic's shoulders.

"Yeah right, Blaze, I was so stressed out lately, you know, protecting the city, I do that all by myself and you know that it's just crazy." Sonic said.

"Well it's just too much, Sonic, it's piling up." Blaze said.

"Yeah right, you know what, Blaze? 1 thing above the other, actually, I was thinking about retiring." Sonic said as Blaze put Sonic against the big red lava lamp.

"You don't wanna do that, Sonic." Blaze said.

"I don't?" Sonic asked.

"You just worked your way to get above and you don't want to go back down there, do you?" Blaze asked.

"No way, Blaze, no I don't." Sonic said.

"You can just show them whose boss, Sonic, and those monsters can leave you alone." Blaze said.

"Yeah, Blaze, you're absolutely right." Sonic said as he began looking for Trigor.

"Trigor…" Sonic said as he left the apartment which was leaving Blaze smiling at him.

Meanwhile Sonic went back to the garage to speak with Trigor 'cause he got a plan so the other monsters wouldn't bother him again and he opened the door and looked for Trigor.

"Trigor, where the heck are you?" Sonic asked as he jumped nervously when he saw Amy staring at him.

"Hi there, Sonic." Amy said.

"Amy, what the heck are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"What, Sonic? did you forget something?" Amy asked as Sonic looked around.

"Well maybe you forgot….your monster!" Amy exclaimed angrily as Trigor continued sipping his blueberry banana milkshake when he saw Sonic.

"Hi there, Sonic." Trigor said.

"Uh…monster, run for your entire life, Amy, I'll cover you, hurry, before it's too late, go on without me!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh, quit it, Sonic, your pet monster here told me everything." Amy said angrily.

"Good grief, Trigor, why the heck would you do that?" Sonic asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"I don't know, Sonic, I like her." Trigor said.

"Thanks, I like you too." Amy said as she smiled, but it didn't last forever when she got fed up with Sonic.

"Sonic, what the heck were you thinking? bringing him in here?" Amy asked angrily.

"No, Amy, I'm still working out the kinks." Sonic said.

"Kinks? you fibbed, Sonic, everybody thinks you slayed the monster!" Amy shouted angrily.

"Who the heck am I to tell them that they're wrong, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"How could you fib in front of me, Sonic?! me!" Amy shouted angrily.

"Don't take it personally, Amy, come on, I fibbed in front of everybody!" Sonic exclaimed in fear as Amy looked a bit hurt that Sonic….not only fibbed in front of her, but he fibbed in front of everybody.

"Alright, Amy, look, I'm terribly sorry, I totally betrayed you, but listen, I got 1 little problem that I need to take care of." Sonic said.

"And what's that, Sonic?" Amy asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"Monsters are coming to get me!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"And they should, I mean, what did you expect? you would take credit for murdering a monster and everything would be fine for the rest of your entire life?" Amy asked angrily.

"Uh…..yeah right, but, hey, don't you worry about it, me and Trigor got it and we're gonna fix it." Sonic said.

"Whoa, wait a minute, I don't want any part of this." Trigor said.

"Too late now, vegetarian monster, they're looking for you too." Sonic said.

"Point taken, so what's the plan?" Trigor asked.

"Well, this is what we're gonna do." Sonic said as he began making his plan.

"Alright, here's the plan: Sonic, you tell the truth and you, go back home." Amy said angrily as Trigor and Sonic looked at her and at 1 another 'til they began laughing.

Sonic continued just as he held up the brush full of red paint.

"Alright, Trigor, look, this is what we're gonna do, we're gonna paint you up all bloody, a great big mess, right? then you're gonna run out there and meet the other monsters right before they get here and you're gonna say 'Stop, don't do that, don't go any further, that monster slayer's crazy, dude, he beat me senseless, he's a stone cold murderer, dude!' then you could tell them I'm big and tough and tell them I'm very handsome, throw that in and say I'm the coolest." Sonic said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"You're going way too far, Sonic." Amy said.

"Well, actually, he hasn't gone very far enough." Trigor said as he was looking out the window.

"Exactly, Trigor….what did you say?" Sonic asked.

"You need to slay a monster and I need to disappear, so here's what we're gonna do." Trigor said as Sonic began listening for what Trigor's plan was.

ToonBoyDan: "Well we hope that you stay tuned for the 1st fight so just read and review."

Chapter 9: Pretending to fight

Meanwhile back at the city Scarlet Garcia was on film, but she looked a bit frightened.

"This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live, we just confirmed reports of a….." Scarlet Garcia said as Vector ran around screaming in fear.

"Monster!" Vector exclaimed in fear as he and the others ran around past Scarlet Garcia screaming in fear.

Trigor ran around in the city just as everybody continued screaming and running around and taking cover and he pretended that he was gonna attack everybody which was a part of the plan from last night.

"Look, it's the monster slayer!" Scarlet Garcia exclaimed as the camera woman used the television camera and saw Sonic.

Sonic stood right on the Mystery Machine wearing a black cape and it was time to take on the monster.

Sonic turned himself around and posed as an action hero, but the strong wind blew the black cape and covered him.

Sonic removed the black cape and chuckled.

Sonic shouted and ran around supersonic fast holding out his right fist just as Trigor ran around near the road and towards him growling and they kept going towards 1 another until Sonic punched Trigor's right eye which was sending him crashing through the billboard.

"Holy shrimp boat, did we get that?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

Meanwhile at the dragon wash Amy was writing on the papers just as Espio was right by her desk seeing Sonic on television.

"Hey, Amy, Sonic is on television." Espio said as Amy turned herself around and saw Sonic showing off.

Amy rolled her eyes and continued doing her work while the crew joined up watching Sonic.

Meanwhile back at the city Trigor and Sonic hid by the stone wall just as Trigor cringed in pain and held his right eye due to the punch Sonic gave him.

"Do you hear that, Trigor? they're going crazy, dude, they like us." Sonic said.

"They like you, but they hate me, can we switch sides? I can be the supersonic hedgehog slayer and they'll never see it coming." Trigor said.

"Come on, Trigor, you sell this, you'll never need to go back home again, you can just begin a new life, now give me a growl." Sonic said.

"Alright, Sonic." Trigor said as he began purring just as Sonic sighed.

Trigor cleared his throat and growled real loud right near Sonic's face and that growl got everybody's attention right by the building.

Trigor stopped growling.

"Like that, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"That was very good, Trigor, let's go." Sonic said as they continued where they left off just as Sonic ran around supersonic fast and Trigor was chasing him passing Scarlet Garcia.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash everybody continued watching the fight scene while Knuckles was on the cell phone speaking to Velgor.

"Is that all you got? do you understand how big my client is? turn on your television screen." Knuckles said.

Meanwhile back at the fight scene Trigor ran around closely towards Sonic chomping his teeth to catch him.

"Trigor, Trigor, Trigor!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor caught him in his mouth and everybody including Amy gasped back at the dragon wash.

"Turn off your television screen, turn off your television screen." Knuckles said on the cell phone.

Meanwhile back at the city everybody stared at Trigor, but they took cover quickly when Trigor turned himself around and Trigor was looking for Sonic.

"Don't swallow me." Sonic said from inside Trigor's mouth.

"Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"No, Trigor, it's Mr. Skullhead, off course it's me, why did you do that?" Sonic asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sonic." Trigor said as he put his hands to his nose and was about to begin sneezing.

"No, Trigor, 'sorry' is when you step on somebody's foot at the movie theater, 'sorry' is when you say 'when's the baby boy or girl due?' and it turns out the person's just the way she is and this is just as far away from 'sorry' just as you could possibly get." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I think I'm gonna sneeze." Trigor said as he was about to begin sneezing.

"No, Trigor, just open up very nice and easy." Sonic said as Trigor began opening his mouth very nice and easy just as Sonic strained and everybody including Alvin, Simon and Theodore watched hoping that it was Sonic and suddenly Sonic opened Trigor's mouth just as everybody cheered and flashed the cameras.

"Are you dudes not entertained? you couldn't possibly handle the truth, you got me at the power of kung fu!" Sonic exclaimed.

Amy looked a bit confused when she saw Sonic on the television screen and she shook her head while Knuckles was on the cell phone.

"Turn your television screen back on, what the heck are you doing turning your television screen off?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic began riding Trigor like a rodeo cowboy while everybody continued cheering and whistling.

Meanwhile Silver and the other monsters ran around towards the city by the order of Velgor.

Sonic began using Trigor as a barrel just as Trigor began getting very ill.

Silver and the others continued looking for Sonic to settle the final score with him.

"This city is very big, how are we supposed to find the monster slayer around here?" Silver asked as he and the other monsters heard Trigor wailing from very far away just as Trigor was thrown around.

Trigor fell over on the wooden bridge while Sonic flexed his muscles, but it didn't last forever when he saw Silver and the other monsters.

Silver watched Sonic finding out if he was really great and Sonic knew this was the time for the big finale.

Sonic pulled Trigor's red and blue tail just as Trigor pretended to struggle in pain.

"This is it, Trigor, the big finish, just like we practiced." Sonic said.

"The spinning monster?" Trigor asked while grinning.

"Yep, the spinning monster." Sonic said as he began picking Trigor up, but he was a bit too heavy for him.

"A little bit of help here, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry, Sonic." Trigor said as Sonic managed to lift Trigor up and spun him around for the big finish and he grabbed his red and blue tail and spun him around faster until he threw him around and Trigor screamed in fear just as he got thrown around and without warning he smashed into the screen of the building and began falling over to his near death experience.

Trigor continued screaming just as Sonic watched him.

"Curse you, monster slayer!" Trigor exclaimed as he wailed while falling over into the dark pit.

Trigor continued falling over until he came over to the other side and continued wailing and he began wailing silently and made a great big crashing sound.

Meanwhile back above Sonic sighed and came right on the Mystery Machine just as the light bulbs came outta the screen due to the crash.

"Yeah right, and you tell Velgor that I don't ever wanna see another monster on this city again, ever!" Sonic exclaimed as Silver and the other monsters retreated back to the caverns.

"Remember this name: Sonic the monster slayer!" Sonic exclaimed.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash the entire crowd cheered and whistled just as Knuckles cheered for Sonic himself.

"You see that? you see that?" Knuckles asked as Trigor went over to the secret pit finally finished with the job.

Meanwhile back above everybody continued cheering for Sonic's victory.

Blaze was in the crowd and she was very proud that Sonic had won so she walked around towards him and was gonna do something to him.

Blaze continued showing off right in front of the camera just as Blaze came by and she grabbed Sonic by touching him.

"Whoa, hey, Blaze…" Sonic said as he was interrupted when Blaze began kissing him.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash Amy smiled at Knuckles.

Knuckles smiled back at her and watched the television screen, but he quit smiling and everybody quit cheering and whistling.

Amy looked a bit confused and watched the television screen and what she saw made her gasp in shock 'cause she saw Sonic being kissed by Blaze.

"It seems the monster slayer not only conquered a few monsters today, but maybe a few hearts and souls? has the city's most awesome supersonic hedgehog ever been snapped up? I'm Scarlet Garcia here live watching the monster slayer getting kissed." Scarlet Garcia said as Amy was feeling very devastated just as she left her desk and Knuckles watched her leave knowing that she liked Sonic and it looked like Amy's heart was now broken and shattered.

ToonBoyDan: Good idea: Trigor beginning a new life

Bad idea: Amy being devastated 'cause Blaze is kissing Sonic and everything's not going very well so just read and review.

Chapter 10: Blaze left alone

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash Amy was reading the newspaper starting at the photograph of Sonic getting kissed by Blaze and she was fed up and devastated from what she just saw while Trigor was behind the curtain and he was gonna dress up as something else.

"Hey, Amy, can you give me the pink and yellow and 1s?" Trigor asked as Amy gave him the 2 cans of pink and yellow paint and she continued reading the newspaper.

"Thanks, Amy." Trigor said as Sonic came inside laughing.

"Look who just stepped in the room." Sonic said as he continued laughing just as Amy continued reading and she wasn't smiling at him.

"Yeah right." Trigor said.

"Sonic and Trigor, what a team, dude, give me that, give me some 5." Sonic said.

"High 5, low 5." Trigor said as he high 5d and low 5d with Sonic.

"Did you see me? I was all like….. (Sonic began making Kung Fu sounds) I was crazy." Sonic said.

"When you punched me, the entire crowd was…aahh!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Yeah right, they ate it up and it was like a Sonic explosion."

"How great was I, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"Oh, Trigor, you were the bomb." Sonic said.

"Thanks, Sonic, and hey, you, I was your great big finish on the news, great kiss, lover boy." Trigor said.

"Whoa, dude, that's privacy." Sonic said.

"Privacy? Sonic, the entire city saw you do it!" Amy exclaimed angrily as Sonic held her right hand, but she swiped her right hand away from him.

"Hey, somebody's in a very bad mood, come on, Amy, let me see that smiling face, show me that smiling face." Sonic said as he put both of his fingers between Amy's mouth by making her smile at him.

"Knock it off, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily as she pushed his arms away.

"What's gotten into you, Amy?" Sonic asked looking a bit confused.

"Me?! I swear, Sonic, sometimes I wanna take your big crazy head and just….." Amy said angrily as she punched her right hand real fast.

"Amy, what the heck is your problem?" Sonic asked.

"Problem? there's no problem, Sonic, I don't got a problem, Blaze is the only 1 with the problem." Amy said angrily.

"Hey, you guys….." Trigor said.

"Well, Amy, what do you got against Blaze?" Sonic asked in concern.

"Not my mouth, that's for sure." Amy said angrily as Trigor began cringing.

"What's going on around here?" Sonic asked as he was not knowing what Amy was speaking about.

"I'm gonna stay outta this 1." Trigor said as he hid behind the curtain.

"Why would you even care about Blaze anyway, Amy?" Sonic asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"I don't, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"You don't Amy?" Sonic asked.

"No way!" Amy shouted angrily.

"No way what, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"You guys wanna…" Trigor said as Sonic and Amy cut him off.

"No way!" Sonic and Amy shouted angrily in unison as it was making Trigor back away.

"Just tell me, Sonic, 'cause I'm curious, why the heck do you think she's interested in you? do you even think for 1 single minute that she would even like you if you weren't the richest and greatest monster slayer?" Amy asked angrily.

"Please don't fight and argue." Trigor said as Amy ignored him.

"Are you blind, Sonic?" Amy asked angrily.

"Well, Amy, at least she treats me like I'm somebody!" Sonic exclaimed angrily.

"Well, Sonic, would she like you if you were a nobody?!" Amy asked angrily.

"Nobody would like me if I was a nobody!" Sonic exclaimed angrily.

"I did, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily as she walked away from him.

Sonic was very shocked from what she just said and he stared at her and he just found out that she liked him this entire time and Amy continued looking very devastated and upset.

"Before the cash and before the fortunes and before the fib, to me you were a somebody, Sonic, but now you're nothing, but a fraud, a sham, a con and you're such a joker." Amy said angrily and devastatingly as Sonic just stared at her looking a bit upset ever since she admitted that she liked him.

"Here I am, ta-da, (singsong voice) I'm Lucky, the dragon washing pink and yellow monster." Trigor/Lucky said as he smiled at them, but his smiling face faded when he saw Sonic and Amy staring at 1 another terribly devastated and upset.

Amy sighed devastatingly and walked away from him.

"Amy…" Sonic said as he tried to say something to her.

"No, Sonic, just forget about it, just go already, 'cause I'm tired of hearing how everything you had in your entire life wasn't good enough, including me." Amy said angrily as Sonic tried to explain, but he was crushed and he began leaving the dragon wash garage devastatingly.

Amy watched him leave and began shedding tear drops.

"Amy?" Trigor/Lucky asked.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, go back and do it again." Amy said as Trigor/Lucky looked devastatingly at her knowing that she was in tear drops and he got rid of the tear drops.

"Hey come on, Amy, It'll be alright." Trigor/Lucky said as Amy smiled at him.

Meanwhile Sonic just closed the door of the garage and walked away from the dragon wash and he was still devastated and upset that Amy liked him all the time and he didn't know that after she confessed to him and he walked around in the city staring at the billboards of his fortunes, but he wasn't proud and cheerful about it.

"You couldn't possibly handle the truth, you got monster breath!" Sonic exclaimed on the television screen as Sonic sighed devastatingly and continued walking around and all he wanted was to become a somebody, but what about Amy? Sonic stared at another video of him drinking a diet root beer and he walked away from the city.

Later that night he saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore playing with the fire hydrant and cheering for Sonic and saw Madame Foster shouting at them and telling them to go home and get some shut eye.

Sonic chuckled a bit just as he saw them messing with Crazy Chuck who just woke up.

Sonic chuckled silently until he saw his new home that made him terribly upset and devastated.

Meanwhile at Sonic's penthouse Sonic entered the living room where Knuckles and the others were disco dancing, but he wasn't in the mood for that.

Sonic passed by not paying any attention to them.

Meanwhile Blaze who was sitting right next to Bonnie saw Sonic going over to the balcony and she was a bit concerned about him.

Sonic went outside and looked at the beautiful viewing and was still not proud and cheerful about it.

"Preparation S slays splitting headaches like Sonic slays monsters, oh, hey, Sonic." Chris said as Sonic waved at him just as Chris walked away and he sighed devastatingly while Blaze stood by the door.

"Amy's right, I am such a joker." Sonic said devastatingly as Blaze rolled her eyes, but smiled at him.

"Hey, Monster slayer, why are you out here? all of your close friends are inside." Blaze asked.

"Not all of my close friends." Sonic said.

"You mean that pink hedgehog girl at the dragon wash? forget about her, Sonic, she's a nobody." Blaze said as Sonic walked away from her.

"No, Blaze, I'm the nobody." Sonic said devastatingly as Blaze chuckled.

"Oh let me guess, Sonic, she told you that she likes you, is that it? well it's not like you're feeling the same way about her." Blaze said as she continued chuckling and what Blaze said was true Sonic was feeling the same way about Amy so he smiled at her.

"You know what, Blaze? I don't think it's gonna work out." Sonic said as he backed away.

"Wait, Sonic, are you leaving me alone?" Blaze asked as Sonic sighed and nodded, but he yelped in shock when he saw Blaze getting ticked off.

"Let me explain something to you, Sonic." Blaze said.

Meanwhile back inside Knuckles continued disco dancing with Vector until he and the others stopped and saw Blaze tapping Sonic against the glass door a couple of times and the door didn't even shatter.

"We're gonna disco like it's a disco party." Knuckles said.

"Oh, true love!" Knuckles exclaimed as he laughed along with the others.

Blaze tossed Sonic right against the wall 1 more time and walked away from Sonic who slid down the glass door.

ToonBoyDan: "Well bad luck for Blaze and we hope Sonic finds Amy in the nick of time so just read and review."

Chapter 11: Amy kidnapped

Meanwhile 1 morning Sonic just bought everything for Amy and this was his chance that he was gonna tell Amy that he likes her and he ran around towards the dragon Wash where Trigor/Lucky was working 'til he saw Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic." Trigor/Lucky said

"I can't speak right now, Trigor, I gotta find Amy, I gotta tell her I like her!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor/Lucky grinned and followed him just as everybody cheered for him.

"Way to go, Sonic!" Vector cheered.

Meanwhile at the office Tails and Shadow were now in charge of answering the wireless telephone, but they weren't doing very well.

"Hello, dragon wash…" Tails said as Shadow grabbed the red wireless telephone.

"Give me the telephone, Tails, we get a dragon of a wash…" Shadow said.

"Give me the telephone!" Tails exclaimed as he grabbed the wireless telephone from Shadow's right hand.

"And the price is…..very low, considering great washes." Tails said.

"How many times do I need to tell you guys? it's 'gosh!' you get a dragon of a wash and the price oh my gosh!" Knuckles exclaimed angrily as Shadow answered the wireless telephone.

"Dragon wash….." Shadow said.

"Rhymes with gosh…." Tails said as he and Shadow both laughed in unison.

Knuckles groaned in an appalled manner.

"Give me that, get outta here, both of you, go be crazy someplace else!" Knuckles exclaimed angrily

"Knuckles, where's Amy?" Sonic asked.

"You tell me, dude." Knuckles said as he answered the wireless telephone.

"Dragon wash, you get a dragon of a…..…oh, Sonic, it's for you." Knuckles said as he gave Sonic the wireless telephone.

Sonic gave the stuff to Trigor/Lucky and answered the wireless telephone.

"Hello?" Sonic asked…

"Is this the monster slayer?" Silver's asked.

"Of course it is." Sonic said.

"It's Silver the Hedgehog….I mean, just forget about it, now you follow those instructions to a lot of fibs, alright? file cabinet, middle door, there's a package in here, so get it." Silver said as Sonic opened the package until he saw what was inside of it and it was Amy's dark pink chaos emerald.

"That's right, tough dude, we got your gal, now there's gonna be a sit down in 1 single minute." Silver said.

"Well, who is it?" Trigor/Lucky asked as Sonic shushed him.

"Be there, Sonic, if you don't wanna see her asleep with the cartoon characters and video game characters known as the deceased 1s, now nod your head that you understand." Silver said as Sonic nodded his head.

"Now, Sonic, tell me if you nodded your head." Silver said.

"I nodded my head." Sonic said as he hung up the wireless telephone in concern.

"They got Amy and they wanna have a sit down, but I never meant for anybody to get left behind especially not Amy, this is my entire fault." Sonic said.

"That's 1 classic move, I saw her 100 times." Knuckles said.

"They just take the thing you like the most and they use it against you." Trigor/Lucky said as Sonic got no other choice that he was gonna rescue Amy from Velgor's clutches.

"Look, you guys, we gotta go over to that sit down and we gotta rescue her." Sonic said.

"Whoa, look, Sonic, I wanna rescue Amy too, but I can't just go in there and say 'Hi there, Uncle Velgor, I'm a pink and yellow monster'." Trigor/Lucky said.

"Trigor?" Knuckles asked.

"And my close friend the monster slayer is a fraud." Trigor/Lucky said.

"A fraud?! Knuckles exclaimed.

"Come on, you guys, we're gonna need a better plan than that." Trigor/Lucky said as Knuckles chuckled.

"This is a joke right, dude? 'cause you know I told Velgor….." Knuckles said as he stopped and remembered what he said to Velgor back then.

Flashback…

"Shut the heck up, Velgor, shut the heck up!" Knuckles exclaimed as Velgor growled angrily on the wireless telephone.

End of flashback…

Knuckles panicked in fear knowing that he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

"Tell me you didn't make it up, dude, tell me that's not Trigor, tell me you're a real monster slayer, please!" Knuckles exclaimed in fear.

"I'm terribly sorry, Knuckles, but I'm not, but the monsters don't know about it." Sonic said as Knuckles now knew that Sonic wasn't the monster slayer, the other monsters and Velgor didn't know about it either.

Sonic was still gonna rescue Amy no matter what he was gonna do.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, it looks like Sonic is gonna have a challenge with Velgor, the monster boss, so just read and review."

Chapter 12: The Sit-down Showdown

Meanwhile Sonic, Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky were all sitting down while everybody stood right behind them.

Sonic and Trigor/Lucky were a bit nervous, but not as nervous as the other monsters were and they still didn't know that Sonic was a fraud.

Sonic reached for a spork and the monsters on the other side flinched nervously.

Sonic reached for a kitchen brush and the monsters on the other side flinched as well.

Sonic smirked deciding to have a bit of fun with this so he turned over to his other side and growled which was making the monsters gasp in shock and James fainted in fear.

Sonic and Trigor/Lucky chuckled.

"Will you guys quit joking around? There's a big 1, we're doomed, we're doomed." Knuckles said in fear.

"Thanks, Knuckles, thanks, and my dude, Knuckles just begged me not to murderize all of you up in here, now I might listen to him, but then again I might not, and that depends on the individual behavior of all of the individuals in here individually, isn't that that right?" Sonic asked.

"Look, Gary, that dude's got pink and yellow monster muscle." Jack said.

"My Uncle Growly got whacked by 1 of those that evening." Gary said.

"Now which 1 of you monsters called this meeting?" Sonic said.

"That'll be me." Velgor's voice said as Sonic and the others turned themselves around and saw him.

"So, this is the monster Slayer, I was expecting to meet you, I just feel like we're practically close family, you know that? hilarious, isn't it? I brought my nephews into the world full of love and care and you took them out, do you know who I am? do you know who I am? I'm Velgor, the boss of the monsters." Velgor said.

"Hey, boss, I saved you a seat." Silver said as Velgor took his place at the end of the table just he continued when a familiar dish with a red cover on it was brought over to him.

"I was running this entire city ever since before you were born, and if you thought a dude like me can't get to a dude like you….well, guess what? you thought wrong." Velgor said as he lifted the red cover to reveal Amy all tied up with blue duct tape around her mouth and when she saw Sonic she stared at him.

"Dude, you're the 1 who's wrong, I hardly even know that gal, what's your name again, ma'am?" Sonic asked as Amy continued mumbling.

"Oh yeah? well I think he's bluffing." Blaze's voice said.

Blaze had appeared right next to Velgor and all of the monsters were checking her out.

"Dude, if I wasn't married." James said as he saw Blaze.

"How are you doing, beautiful gal?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"Blaze, we meet again." Sonic said.

"You know, monster slayer, there's only 1 thing I like better than cash, a lot of revenge." Blaze said as Jack sighed.

"I think I'm secretly in love….." Jack said.

"Your monster slaying days are over, and there's nothing you can do about it." Velgor said as Sonic began chuckling and the others looked a bit confused 'til Sonic gestured for them to chuckle as well and they did even if it was a bit nervously as did Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky and Silver 'til Velgor whacked him.

"What's hilarious?" Velgor asked.

"You got nothing, nothing, Lucky, take her out." Sonic said as Trigor/Lucky did as he was told to do by picking up Amy in his mouth and returned back to his place right next to Sonic.

Sonic jumped on the table and began beat boxing to the 'Indiana Jones' theme tune doing a disco dance right before he decided to gloat.

"Alright, new rules, nobody, I repeat, nobody makes 1 single move without my alright." Sonic said as he didn't notice that Trigor/Lucky was holding his nose and was preparing to sneeze and the other monsters noticed him.

"What'd he do? I can't see it." James said as Sonic didn't hear him just as he continued gloating.

"I'm on the Panama Canal, dude." Sonic said as he continued to gloating.

"From now on, everything goes right through me, but if you lose a baby tooth, you don't grow another 1 back without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright…" Gary said nervously.

"If you begin sneezing, you don't wipe that green snot without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright…." James said as he was also very nervous.

"And you don't say 'alright' without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked as Jack groaned and fainted in fear.

"Alright, thanks for coming, we gotta go." Knuckles said as Sonic ignored him.

"1 more thing, what's with all of you living in the life boat?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic….." Knuckles said nervously.

"You dudes are supposed to be the mob, get yourselves a real hide out." Sonic said.

"Sonic…" Trigor/Lucky said as he was still holding his nose.

"And take 1 good look, Velgor, it's over, you're old school…" Sonic said.

"Sonic!" Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky exclaimed.

"What, you guys?" Sonic asked as he turned himself around to see Trigor/Lucky sneeze out not only Amy, but a few other things he could've eaten as well 'cause monsters tend to eat other things than meat products.

Another monster looked at the license plate starvingly and stuffed it right into his mouth.

"The terror, the terror!" Trigor/Lucky exclaimed in terror as he coughed loudly and a red blue striped beach ball came right outta his mouth and Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Uh…...excuse me for 1 single minute." Sonic said he untied Amy and removed the blue duct tape from her mouth.

"Amy, are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"No, Sonic, I'm not alright, he almost tried to eat me!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"I couldn't take it anymore, the taste was making me sneeze." Trigor/Lucky said as Velgor stared at him.

"Trigor? is that really you?" Velgor asked as he made his way over to Trigor/Lucky and hugged him.

"You're alive? I thought I lost you." Velgor said as he noticed what Trigor was wearing.

"What the heck are you wearing? what the heck is that?" Velgor asked as Trigor sighed and wiped his face off and all of the monsters gasped in amazement.

"Hey, boss, it's Trigor, he was wearing a disguise so we wouldn't recognize him, but now he's not wearing a disguise so we do recognize him." Silver said.

"Hi there, Uncle Velgor…" Trigor said nervously knowing that he was busted for the rest of his entire life.

"Are you kidding me, Trigor? are you kidding me? are you outta your mind? do you got any idea how this really looks?" Velgor asked.

"Dude, this is the greatest sit down I have ever been to." James whispered to Jack who nodded his head in agreement.

"What the heck are you doing with this blue supersonic hedgehog? he took out your own flesh and blood, Vigor." Velgor said.

"But, Uncle Velgor, just listen…" Trigor said.

"But nothing, Trigor, you never take sides against the entire family, ever." Velgor said.

"Hey, Velgor, sir, it's not his entire fault, this is between me and you." Sonic said.

"What the heck did I ever do to you? you took Vigor away and you turned Trigor into a pink and yellow monster, I'm gonna get you!" Velgor shouted angrily as Amy screamed in fear knowing what Velgor was about to do to Sonic.

"Sonic, watch out!" Amy exclaimed in fear.

"Sonic, run away, run away for your entire life!" Trigor exclaimed as Sonic didn't need 1 2nd invite just as he turned himself around and made a run for it with Velgor who was right behind him.

Knuckles and Trigor hurried off after him.

Sonic crawled through a tunnel in the mansion that lead to outside that was a bit too little for Velgor and unfortunately for Sonic the monster was stuck in the tunnel

"You're gonna regret the day you became the monster slayer!" Velgor shouted as Sonic continued running away from him.

"Well look who's stuck in the tunnel, you're still starving, big dude? well say 'hello' to my little friends." Timothy said as he turned himself around and sounded like a bugle and the other turkeys came outta nowhere and began attacking Velgor and they all clamped on his head which was making Velgor more fed up and Velgor angrily snapped at them which was making them scatter and he continued chasing Sonic.

Velgor was getting so close and was about to attack Sonic when he and Sonic suddenly saw Crazy Chuck with a crazy smiling face even crazier than the look in his eyes along with Alvin, Simon and Theodore following him.

"Look out, another big 1!" Crazy Chuck exclaimed as Velgor got up looking even more fed up which was making the Chipmunks and Crazy Chuck very nervous.

"Run away for your entire life!" Crazy Chuck and the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they turned themselves around and ran around for the hills being followed by Sonic who was luring Velgor to the dragon wash.

Tails and Shadow were seen at the wireless telephone, trying to get the saying right.

"Try it again, Tails." Shadow said.

"Dragon wash, you get a dragon of a wash and the price…oh my gosh!" Tails screamed in fear as Velgor came running around towards them.

"Well, Tails, you got it right." Shadow said as he freaked out as well.

"Everybody clear the way!" Tails exclaimed in fear.

"Come on, Velgor, it's time to clean up your performance." Sonic said.

"Uncle Velgor, leave him alone!" Trigor exclaimed as Sonic got to the tower where Speedy usually worked and activated the red bubbles and the red bubbles showered everywhere which was making it very hard for Velgor to see everything.

Amy who was standing near the red bubbles got trapped in 1 by accident.

Sonic could see a familiar silhouette of a monster and when the monster got closer to a clasp Sonic smacked the green button for it to come down and the clasp grabbed hold of the monster.

Sonic thinking he got a hold of Velgor got outta the tower and went over to the clasp.

"Alright, Velgor, the game's over." Sonic said as Trigor was in there instead of Velgor.

"Trigor? what the heck are you doing in there?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Sorry, Sonic…..." Trigor said.

"Where the heck is Velgor?" Sonic asked as Velgor suddenly popped up outta places behind him.

Sonic realized it without seeing the terrified looks on his face.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" Sonic asked nervously as he turned himself around.

"You're mine right now!" Velgor exclaimed as Sonic screamed in fear just as he dodged Velgor and the chase continued.

"Let's finish this, monster slayer." Velgor said as Sonic quickly gave the go ahead sign to Omega just as he had lured Velgor to another clasp.

"Oh we're about to, Velgor." Sonic said as Omega smacked the green button and the clasp grabbed Velgor.

A red toothbrush popped out and brushed Velgor's teeth and it sprayed water right into his mouth and he spit it out and Jerry walked around over and put another air freshener on his monster tooth.

"Thanks for coming to dragon wash." Jerry said as he stared off into space again.

"Alright, somebody needs to get me outta the red bubble, right now." Amy said as Sonic popped the red bubble and caught her safely in his arms.

Sonic and Amy stared at 1 another until Scarlet Garcia lightly pushed her outta the way.

"The monster slayer does it again…" Scarlet Garcia said.

"Hey, no fair!" Amy exclaimed.

"This time luring 2 monsters into his death trap of hygiene, Sonic, you're the somebody everybody wants to be, above the character chart, tell our television cameras how it always feels just to be you." Scarlet Garcia said as Amy sighed devastatingly right before she turned herself around and walked away which Sonic had noticed.

"Amy, wait!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic, get me outta here, quickly, I need a head start just to get as far away as possible." Trigor said.

"Just look at what you did to him." Velgor said angrily.

"It's just a misunderstanding." Sonic said as he was ignored by the others

"Sonic, over here!" Amy exclaimed as everybody began chanting in unison.

"Monster slayer, monster slayer!" the crowd exclaimed in unison as Sonic couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop, enough, I'm not a real monster slayer!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody gasped in shock.

"I fibbed…." Sonic said.

"What the heck?" Velgor said.

"And I'm not a real financial advisor…" Crazy Chuck said as he sobbed silently.

"Alright, it was a maple tree branch that murdered Vigor, I never got anything to do with it and neither did Trigor." Sonic said.

"Well, Trigor, if that was true, then why did you need to run away?" Velgor asked.

"Because you always wanted me to be like Vigor, I'll never be the monster you want me to be." Trigor said.

"What the heck is your problem, dude? so your nephew likes tomato pickle sandwiches, so his close friend's a blue supersonic hedgehog like me, so he likes to dress up like a pink and yellow monster, so what? everybody likes him just the way he is, why can't you? don't make the same mistake that I did, I didn't know what I had 'til I lost it." Sonic said as Velgor sighed.

"Can you get me outta this? so I can hug my nephew and tell him I'm terribly sorry?" Velgor asked as Sonic pushed the green button and the 2 monsters walked up to 1 another.

"Uncle Velgor…." Trigor said.

"Come here, you…." Velgor said while hugging Trigor.

"I like you, Trigor, no matter what you eat or how you dress up." Velgor said.

"Sonic?" Amy asked as Sonic walked around over to her.

"Amy? Amy, I wish I knew what I meant by then, I just mean, I wish you knew what I knew, I mean, right before this….." Sonic said.

"You're blowing it, dude!" Tails exclaimed.

"Mind your own business, it's just emotional and it's just pressure." Knuckles said.

"What I'm really saying is that I just…..I didn't need to be above the city, everything I wanted was right there in front of me this entire time." Sonic said

"But what about being a somebody, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I'm nobody without you, Amy, I'm terribly sorry I got you mixed up in this." Sonic said as Crazy Chuck made kissing sounds with his sock puppets.

"You're not helping, dude." Shadow said.

"Come here, Sonic, you big crazy head." Amy said as she and Sonic kissed 1 another in which Sonic had returned.

"I never told you guys about this, but you're the best dudes a red echidna like me could ever have, come on, Tails, Shadow, group hug!" Knuckles exclaimed as Tails and Shadow went in for a group hug just as Knuckles was offering when Tails' blue chaos emerald accidentally zapped Knuckles and Knuckles pulled away and began rubbing where he got zapped.

"Sorry, Knuckles." Tails said.

"Come on, Knuckles, try again, dude, don't sweat it." Shadow said.

"Forget about it, the minute's gone." Knuckles said as Sonic quit kissing Amy just as he turned over to Velgor.

"So, uh, Velgor, we're good, right? I mean, like, the city is safe? walk the streets, you know, without…aaah! you know…." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, we're good." Velgor said as everybody began cheering and whistling knowing that they wouldn't need to live in fear of the monsters again.

"Sonic, excuse me, you just lost everything you fibbed so hard to achieve, tell me, what's next for you?" Scarlet Garcia asked as Sonic smiled at her.

"I think I got a good idea, if my manager would allow it." Sonic said.

"Alright, so what's on your mind, Sonic?" Knuckles asked as Sonic just smiled and told him what the idea was.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like we're coming to the ending chapter where Sonic and the others are working at the dragon wash, so just read and review."

Chapter 15: The cheerful ending

Sonic was now in Knuckles' office putting up what looked like a photograph of his Uncle Trevor 'til Amy walked in through the door.

"Come on, everybody's waiting, Mr. Manager." Amy said as Sonic had asked for a partnership.

Knuckles had agreed with it 'cause he was a nice dude.

"Alright, Amy, I just gotta put the finishing touch on my new desk." Sonic said as he turned over to the photograph.

"I like you, Uncle Trevor…" Sonic said as he walked around over to where Knuckles was.

"Hey, Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, Sonic, let's see what you can do." Knuckles said.

"Alright, Knuckles, let's see what you can do." Sonic said as they both walked around outside.

"Knuckles and Sonic's dragon wash is now open for business!" Sonic exclaimed as the entire crowd cheered in unison.

"Yo, Tails, Shadow, let's get this disco party bumpin'!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yo, dudes, it's Tails and Shadow on the wheels of steel!" Tails exclaimed as everybody cheered and whistled right before he turned over to Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy.

"Yo, Sparkles, Bonnie, Daisy, Tiffany, how 'bout we have a bit of disco dance fun?" Sonic asked as Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy began singing 'Dragon Wash'.

Sparkles: (singing) you couldn't possibly be rich

Bonnie: (singing) but let me tell you it sure beats digging 1 single ditch

Daisy: (singing) there ain't no tellin' who you like to meet…

Sonic began doing some disco dance move.

"Don't try this at home, dudes!" Sonic exclaimed.

Tiffany: (singing) a television star or maybe a jewelry thief

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash (Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) at the dragon wash, yeah (Oh yeah!)

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) at the dragon wash (sing it with me now)….

Amy was at her desk when she heard Trigor's voice and she looked up and saw a lot of monsters with him.

"Hey, Amy….." Trigor's voice said.

"I'm terribly sorry Uncle Velgor and I are late, but we brought in some new customers." Trigor said.

"Hey, Amy, how ya doin'?" Silver asked.

"Wow, alright, you guys, come inside." Amy said as Trigor and the other monsters went inside and began disco dancing.

Sparkles: (singing) it's not the place to be if you're planning on being a super star

Bonnie: (singing) now let me tell you it's always awesome

Daisy: (singing) and the boss doesn't mind sometimes if you're jokin' around

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash

"No, Velgor, snap it, you're not snappin' it." Knuckles said.

"I'm snapping it, I'm snapping it." Velgor said.

"That's alright, a lot of cartoon and video game monsters can't do it." Knuckles said.

"Yo, dude…." Velgor said.

"Yo, dude, what's up?" Knuckles asked.

"Up with what?" Velgor asked looking a bit confused.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo…." Knuckles said.

"You say 'yo' 1 more time then I'm gonna 'yo' you." Velgor said.

"Sorry, dude." Knuckles said.

While the disco dance music was still playing in the background Sonic saw his close friend Trigor and a few other monsters disco dancing like disco dance stars while Timothy and the other turkeys disco danced as well and when they were finished they struck a pose.

"Alright, dude, I made you all sporty!" Alvin exclaimed as he, Simon and Theodore were giving paint jobs to the other monsters.

Some of them looked awesome, but James had been spray painted to look like a rock and roll singer.

"Hey, do you think this is hilarious? what the heck am I? a rock and roll singer to you?" James asked.

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash, workin' at the dragon wash yeah…

Just as Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy continued singing in unison some photographs of the characters appeared on the screen along with the names of their voice portrayers

Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Link (voices)

Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose (voice)

JimCummings as Velgor (voice)

Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat (voice)

Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna (voice)

Kate Higgins as Tails the 2 Tailed Fox (voice)

Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog (voice)

Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog (voice)

Karen Strassman as Scarlet Garcia (voice)

Josh Peck as Trigor (voice)

Jerry Trainor as Vigor (voice)

Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman (voice)

Justin Long as Alvin (Chipmunk voice)

Matthew Gray Gubler as Simon (Chipmunk voice)

Jesse McCartney as Theodore (Chipmunk voice)

Miranda Cosgrove as Sparkles the Ferret (speaking and singing voices)

Beatrice Miller as Bonnie the Coyote (speaking and singing voices)

Dakota Fanning as Daisy the Squirrel (speaking and singing voices)

Alyson Stoner as Tiffany the Turtle (speaking and singing voices)

Kyle Herbert as Big the Cat (voice)

Jerry Lobozo as Crazy Chuck (voice)

Suzanne Goldish as Chris Thorndyke (voice)

Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile (voice)

Troy Baker as Espio the Chameleon (voice)

Ice Cube as Jerry the Echidna (voice)

Wayne Knight as Dojo (voice)

and Candi Milo as Madame Foster (voice)

Just as the scene was drawing to a closing end Amy could be seen giving a lot of kisses to Sonic while everybody continued disco dancing and the Chao from the beginning of the story flew around by and winked at the crowd just as the entire scene went pitched black.

The entire scene switched back to Sonic's old penthouse and the elevator doors slid open and Blaze appeared unaware that Sonic wasn't living there anymore.

"Hello? hello, Sonic? listen, baby cakes, I know I was a bad gal, but come on, you gotta be extremely crazy not to take me back." Blaze said as Crazy Chuck popped up outta places with a daisy in his right hand.

"Did somebody say extremely crazy?" Crazy Chuck asked as he clapped his hands and the lights went off which was making the entire scene go dark.

ToonBoyDan: "And that's the end of '_Monster Tale_', we will now close this up and goodbye for now."

52


	9. Chapter 9: Pretending to fight

_MONSTER TALE_

Character similarities

Oscar…..Sonic the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Games'_)

Don Lino…..Velgor (some monster boss character that we just made up)

Angie….Amy Rose ('_Sonic X' and 'Sonic Games_')

Lenny….Trigor (some nice gentle monster character that we just made up)

Lola…Blaze the Cat ('_Sonic X' _and_ 'Sonic Super Action Speed'_)

Sykes….Vector the Crocodile ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed'_)

Ernie…..Sonic the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed_')

Bernie. . . Shadow the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed_')

Frankie….Vigor (some tough monster character that we just made up)

Luca…Silver the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic_ _Games_')

Don Feinberg…..Dr. Eggman ('Sonic X' and 'Sonic Games')

Katie Current….Scarlet Garcia ('_Sonic X_')

The Shorties…..Alvin, Simon and Theodore ('Alvin and the Chipmunks the Computer Animated Cartoon Series')

Crazy Joe…Chuck Thorndyke ('_Sonic X_')

Chapter 1: Don't worry about 1 thing

There was a little Chao trapped in a cage and the Chao was now frightened that he was gonna be the dinner and unknown to him somebody was walking around just as the Chao gulped nervously in fright and suddenly the Chao screamed in fear just as it saw somebody coming right toward him just as it struggled to break outta the cage, but it had a weird feeling that somebody was right behind him and the Chao turned around and saw a red and blue monster with red and blue fur and light blue eyes.

"Hi there, I'm Trigor." Trigor said as he introduced himself to the Chao, but he fainted in fear.

"Oh, little buddy, did I frighten you? I'm terribly sorry, wake up, alright, don't worry about it, I'll get you outta here in a jiffy, just hang in there, little Chao." Trigor said.

"Hey, Trigor!" Vigor's voice shouted in the distance.

"Uh, I'm coming Vigor!" Trigor shouted back as he began releasing the Chao from the cage.

"Well move it, come on, Uncle Velgor's waiting!" Vigor shouted as Trigor opened the cage lid which was setting the Chao free at last.

"Alright, little buddy, you're free at last, now go, cry for freedom!" Trigor said as he began leaving just as he jumped when he saw another monster with green and red fur and yellow eyes and he was Trigor's brother, Vigor.

"Whoa, Vigor, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Trigor said.

"Trigor, what the heck are you doing?" Vigor asked.

"Well, Vigor, I was just picking you some daisies." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him on the head with his right hand.

"Hey, Mom and Dad said it's not alright to hit." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him again.

"Ow!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Mom and Dad aren't here anymore." Vigor said as he began humming the haunted mansion theme tune.

"Stop, stop, that theme tune's giving me the creeps." Trigor said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Vigor? it's our theme tune, deal with it." Vigor said as he and Trigor walked around back home to the mansion.

Meanwhile there was a very big city which nearly looked like a ghost town, but on the big screen of the building Scarlet Garcia answered some questions about the monsters.

"Are they gone? are they really gone? are you sure about it?" Scarlet Garcia asked as she smiled.

"Good morning, Station Square, I'm Scarlet Garcia, keeping it up, we just received official confirmation that the monsters are gone forever, I repeat: the monsters are gone forever." Scarlet Garcia said as everybody came outta nowhere and began doing their own business and everybody was hiding because the monsters like Trigor and Vigor could attack and murder anybody.

Don't worry about 1 thing

'cause every single thing is going to be alright

"Up next, a grown man tells us how he does it all, but 1st, over to Kent Brockman for the traffic report." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Thanks Scarlet, slight congestion here on the Interpol, there's an overturned frog, authorities are trying to calm him down." Kent Brockman said as he saw Apu and Ned Flanders trying to calm poor Mr. Skullhead down which was causing a traffic jam.

"Get out those cell phones and call in to the boss 'cause you're gonna be late."

"What the heck is taking so long?" Apu asked.

"I don't know, we seem to be in some sort of traffic jam." Ned Flanders said as he rolled his eyes and drove his blue sports car to someplace else and this was a very busy city with rush hour traffic and other people working and a few more.

In the bank Slinkman sat in the counter just as he showed Scoutmaster Lumpus the red gem.

"Yeah right, it's a fraud." Slinkman said as he stared at the fraud red gem.

"A fraud? but it took me forever to find it!" Scoutmaster Lumpus shouted angrily.

Don't worry about 1 thing

'cause every single thing is gonna be alright

Inside the Cartoon City Diner Big the cat stood by the counter waiting for some customers to show up, but nobody took 1 single step inside.

"That's it, Froggy, we give up." Big said.

"According to the latest danger Poll, the fear of monsters is at an all time, so join us tonight for an in depth report, how long must this entire city live under siege? is there no supersonic action hero around us? who can stop this monster menace?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

Meanwhile there was an awesome looking place and there was a blue supersonic hedgehog and he turned himself around and began introducing himself.

"Hi there, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, you might think you know, but you got no idea." Sonic said.

"Welcome to my crib, the good life the way the other part of me lives, check it out, dudes, I got my 30 inch plasma television screen with speaker surround sound, CD player, DVD player and Nintendo Wii hooked up and a track player for days when you're feeling just a little bit (beat boxes for a bit) old school, 'cause even a super star dude like me needs to have the basic necessities." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, like a lot of cash." Alvin said as he laughed along with his 2 brothers, Simon and Theodore and the entire place was just a billboard and Sonic didn't have any cash.

"Come on, Chipmunks, why are you always messing with my fantasy?" Sonic asked.

"'Cause you're so broke, your action figure's got no show biz." Simon said as Alvin and Theodore laughed in unison.

"That's hilarious." Sonic said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Sonic, over here, I gotta speak to you!" Crazy Chuck shouted by the dumpster.

"I'll be right there, hang on to those things." Sonic said as he handed the disco medallions to Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"Thanks, Sonic, you're the dude." Theodore said as Sonic walked around towards Crazy Chuck.

"Yo, Crazy Chuck, long time, no see." Sonic said.

"Now that you live in a penthouse, can I be your financial advisor?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"That's a billboard, Crazy Chuck." Sonic said.

"You live in a billboard? and they call me crazy." Crazy Chuck said as he laughed like crazy just as he held up a red umbrella and he began going up in the air which making Sonic freak out.

"Hey, Sonic, guess who came to visit." Alvin said as he just finished spray painting the entire wall and Sonic screamed in fear when he saw a picture of a big tough monster about to eat him alive.

"We got you!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison.

"No, boys, don't do that, shouldn't you be in school?" Sonic asked as he removed the spray paint.

"And shouldn't you be at work?" Theodore asked.

"Right back at me, right, little Mr. Smart Mouth? look, I'm on my way to the Dragon Wash, so stay outta trouble alright? and clean that stuff up." Sonic said.

"See you later!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they began cleaning off the spray paint and Sonic smiled just as he was on his way to work at the Dragon Wash.

"See you later, Sonic!" Crazy Chuck shouted as he was still hanging on to the red umbrella.

Sonic continued his way to work at the Dragon Wash which was owned by Knuckles and it was a wash for cartoon and video game dragons and Sonic continued his way saying 'hello there' to the hard workers.

"Hey, what's up, dudes? the blue supersonic hedgehog is in the house." Sonic said as he high-5d some of the hard workers while they began doing their work.

"Hey, Speedy, is it lunch time yet?" Phineas asked.

"But you just got here, Sonic." Speedy said.

"That's exactly my point." Sonic said.

Meanwhile Jerry who was listening to music by his ear phones was putting the 2 air fresheners on Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey, Jerry!" Sonic exclaimed as he shook his head knowing that Jerry didn't hear him and Sonic walked around past Cream, Daisy and Bonnie who began shining the metal claw on Sparky.

"Lookin' good, gals." Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic." the 3 young girls said in unison as Sonic stopped by the punch in line so that he can check in and began his work, but he couldn't find his name on his card until he found out that his card was on the punch in section.

"Huh, what? I'm already punched in?" Sonic asked as he smiled about who did it.

"Amy….." Sonic said.

Meanwhile at the counter Amy was on the red wireless telephone, but she was speaking to another customer.

"Good morning, can I help you with anything?" Amy asked.

"One wash and good soap, please." Dojo said.

"Warm wax?" Amy asked.

"Yes, please." Dojo asked.

"Shiny cleaner? we're having a special on that 1." Amy said.

"Why not? it's the year of the great dragon race and I'm feeling very lucky." Dojo said as he began getting all cleaned up.

Amy began answering the red wireless telephone she answered before.

"Knuckles' Dragon Wash, you get a Dragon of a wash and the price…..oh my gosh." Amy said as she drew on the notebook that said 'Sonic + Amy forever' and she had a crush on Sonic and she was his close friend.

"Might I suggest an anti-rust repellant? it removes rusted metal." Amy said.

"Hey, Amy." Sonic said as Amy panicked and covered the paper she drew on and she didn't want Sonic to see it otherwise she would be so embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, hi there, Sonic." Amy said.

"Thanks for covering me up, hey, I'm terribly sorry, but Amy needs to get her groove on, would you hold for 1 single minute, please?" Sonic asked as he pushed the 'hold' button on the red wireless telephone.

"Sonic….." Amy said.

"Come on, Amy, disco dance with me." Sonic said as he tried disco dancing with Amy, but she cut him off.

"Sonic, you're gonna get me fired." Amy said as she sat over by the counter.

"Please, Amy, you? fired?" no, that can't happen 'cause then I would have no reason to come to work." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you don't really mean that." Amy said.

"Of course I do, you're like my close friend." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and groaned while Sonic put on his gear.

"Listen, Amy, tell me what do you think about this? this is like the greatest idea ever, alright? it's a sure thing, guaranteed cash extravaganza, fresh air." Sonic said.

"Good grief." Amy said with a groan.

"All I need is an advance on my paycheck from the boss and, Amy, I'm outta this place, I mean…..I'm outta here." Sonic said.

"Sonic, instead of getting in Knuckles' face with another get rich quick scheme, go do something you're actually good at: your job, which by some other way you still have." Amy said.

Just as Sonic began doing his work he stopped and got something for Amy from down town Station Square.

"Oh I almost forgot, I brought you some breakfast on the way here." Sonic said.

"You didn't, Sonic, crispy crèmes?" Amy asked.

"Your favorite, and by the way, you're still on hold." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and quickly picked up the red wireless telephone.

"Thanks for holding, we're very busy, how can I help you? no, I'm terribly sorry, Knuckles is at a meeting right now, he won't be back 'til later on." Amy said as she knew Knuckles was at a meeting with the monster boss of Station Square.

ToonBoyDan: "Well we hope you enjoy the 1st chapter, but the next chapter is where we'll see the monster boss of Station Square so just read and review.

Chapter 2: Getting the cash

In the Mansion there was another monster purple and blue fur and red eyes and he was Velgor, the monster boss of Station Square.

"How are my little 1s this morning? did you miss me? are you doing good?" Velgor asked as he gave the bar-b-q ribs to 3 tigers in the giant size cage.

"You see, Knuckles, it's a cartoon character eat cartoon character world out there, you either take or you get taken away." Velgor said as Knuckles was breathing nervously in fear.

"A few words have never been spoken, is that it? we're finished?" Knuckles asked.

"Now you and me, Knuckles, we worked together forever for a very long time." Velgor said.

"Please, Velgor, it's hardly been like work." Knuckles said.

"And you know….." Velgor said.

"That I like that about you." Knuckles said.

"Let me finish, Knuckles, that I lived my life for my nephews, raising them and protecting them….." Velgor said.

"You're the greatest, he's the greatest, right? am I right or am I wrong?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles….." Velgor said.

"It's all been to prepare…" Velgor said.

"Right, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"To prepare them….." Velgor said.

"Sorry about that, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"It's alright, Knuckles, for the day they run the city, well today's that day." Velgor said as he sighed when the record of the record player began scratching uncontrollably while he sat down right in front of the desk and Knuckles sat right down in the armchair.

"Silver…." Velgor said as Silver began fixing the record 'til it began playing a parody version of 'Baby Got Back' and Velgor and Knuckles stared at him just as Silver stopped the record.

"Hey, boss, big ears." Silver said as he chuckled.

Velgor sighed and continued the conversation with Knuckles.

"Long story short, Knuckles, from now on you work for Vigor and Trigor, you got it?" Velgor asked as Knuckles chuckled.

"Trigor? Vigor I understand, but Trigor? you can't be serious, dude." Knuckles said.

"I'm very serious, Knuckles, it takes more than 1 single muscle to run things, now Trigor, he's got the brains, that's something very special." Velgor said.

"Oh yeah, he's very special alright." Knuckles said.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Velgor asked.

"Nothing, Velgor, I'm just saying…." Knuckles said.

"Hey, Knuckles, I bring you here, look you in the eye and I tell you what's what and what?" Velgor asked.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"What, what?" Velgor asked.

"You said 'what' 1st, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"I didn't say 'what', Knuckles, I asked you what." Velgor said.

"You said 'so then' 'what?' I said 'what?'" Knuckles said.

"No, Knuckles, I said 'what', 'what' like 'what' 'what'?" Velgor said as Knuckles looked a bit confused.

"You said 'what' 1st, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"So now you're making fun of me, Knuckles?" Velgor asked as he got up from his office chair.

"No, Velgor, you just misunderstood." Knuckles said as their conversation was interrupted when Vigor and Trigor entered the office.

"Sorry we're late, Uncle Velgor, Trigor had an accident, he was born that way." Vigor said as Trigor chuckled sarcastically while sitting on the red stool.

"You're 1 comic genius, Vigor." Trigor said as Knuckles whispered to Velgor.

"Look, Velgor, all that I'm saying is that dude ain't exactly no murderer." Knuckles said.

"My nephew Trigor is a murderer, a big tough murderer, take a good look at him." Velgor said as he stared at Trigor weirdly just as Trigor played around on the red stool and Knuckles smirked by telling Velgor that Trigor wasn't a murderer.

Velgor stared angrily at Knuckles that he had quite enough.

"That does it, that does it, you're outta here!" Velgor shouted angrily.

"What the heck? what the heck do you mean I'm outta here, Velgor?" Knuckles asked in fear.

"You're fired, Knuckles!" Velgor exclaimed as he swung his right hand at Knuckles and Knuckles screamed in fear just as he crashed into the wall.

"And above that, Knuckles, you're gonna need to begin paying me protection!" Velgor shouted angrily.

"What for, Velgor?" Knuckles asked in fear.

"So nothing happens to your little Dragon Wash." Velgor said as he smirked.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Sonic along with the others began tongue scrubbing the mouth of Sparky, but Sonic frowned at his job.

"Welcome to Sonic's crib, 30 foot slime covered tongue with Kanker sores, giant size cavities and encrusted teeth for when I'm feeling just a bit old school." Sonic said.

"Oh quit complaining, Sonic, it could be a lot worse, you know." Espio said.

"That's true, Espio, I could have this job and look a lot like you." Sonic said as he saw the red bucket full of green slime began shaking knowing what was gonna happen.

"Indigestion…." Sonic said.

"He's gonna blow up!" Sonic exclaimed as Espio and the others took cover from it.

"Wait, Sonic, Jerry's still in there!" Tiffany exclaimed in alarm as Sonic saw Jerry who was still scrubbing and listening to music on his ear phones.

"I got you, Jerry!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran around and grabbed Jerry by his shoulders.

The rumbling sounds grew louder until Sparky let out a tiny little belch and suddenly the green slime flew around and hit Phineas in the face while Espio and the others laughed uncontrollably while Sonic wiped the green slime off him.

"Yeah right, you still think it could be a lot worse, Espio?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, I could look a lot like you." Espio said with a chuckle.

"You're all hilarious, well, see if you can laugh at this 1." Sonic said as he threw the green slime at Espio, but he dodged it and without warning the slime hit Speedy which was causing him to push the red button and the soap bubbles hit on Sparky's right eye and Sparky roared in pain just as Speedy began pulling down the lever, but it didn't work and if they couldn't think about a way to get the soap off Sparky would go crazy.

"Soap in the eye, soap in the eye!" Sonic exclaimed as he pulled down the red lever which was activating the chains and the chains held Sparky down so he wouldn't struggle and Sonic ran around towards it and removed the soap very carefully.

"It's alright, Sparky, I'll get you some coupons, a free hot wax and all of that, you like that?" Sonic asked.

"Thanks, Sonic." Sparky said.

"Alright, Sparky." Sonic said as Tails and Shadow zapped them with red and blue chaos emeralds on the back of his head.

"Well look who it is, Shadow." Tails said.

"Just the dude we're looking for, the boss wants to see you right now." Shadow said.

"Tails, Shadow, my 2 best friends forever, hey, what's up, dudes? it's good to see both of you." Sonic said.

"What did you say, Amy?" Sonic asked as Amy was speaking to Vector and another green dragon.

"You guys, I'm gonna go ahead over there, but…" Sonic said as he began singing the same song from before.

Sonic: (singing in Steven Tyler's rock singer's voice) Don't worry [Beat Boxes] about 1 thing 'cause every single thing is gonna be all right….

Tails zapped Sonic on the back of his head again.

"That's not the way you sing that song, Sonic." Tails said as he and Shadow threw Sonic inside Knuckles' office and Sonic tumbled around towards the desk and crashed right into it.

"Hey, Knuckles, my close friend from another world, what's up, dude?" Sonic asked as Knuckles stared at him and he wasn't very proud from the meeting with Velgor.

Sonic grabbed Knuckles' right hand and tried to do the secret handshake, but Knuckles just stared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Sonic!" Knuckles shouted as he pulled his right hand away from Sonic's grasp.

"Hey, Knuckles, don't sweat it, a lot of cartoon characters and video game characters can't do it." Sonic said.

"Would you just sit down, alright, Sonic?" Knuckles asked as Sonic took his seat.

"I was going over my markers, you're into me for 9 grand, 9 G's, alright?" Knuckles asked.

"9 G's? dude, you're trippin'." Sonic said.

"Oh yeah? see if this refreshes your memories." Knuckles said as he threw a pile of office papers at Sonic.

"Whoa that's crazy, Knuckles, look at that." Sonic said as he read the office papers knowing that he owed Knuckles $23.00.

"You wrote everything down so you wouldn't forget anything." Knuckles said.

"This is a perfect example of why you're in management and I'm not, you go, dude." Sonic said.

"I need to pay Velgor protection so everything you owe me you owe him." Knuckles said.

"How did you figure that out?" Sonic asked.

"It's very simple, Sonic, the character chart." Knuckles said as he got out the character chart.

"You see, right above there's Velgor, there's me and there's other cartoon characters and video game characters." Knuckles said.

"That's me." Sonic said.

"No, Sonic, there's trees, there's dirt…..." Velgor said.

"Then there's me?" Sonic asked.

"I'm getting there, there's grass, there's maple trees, there's dragon drool and then there's you." Knuckles said as he pointed at a picture of Sonic who was holding up a red brush and telling him that he was down below the character chart.

Sonic stared at the character chart.

"That's just messed up." Sonic said.

"So if Velgor's tormenting me, he's tormenting you." Knuckles said.

"What the heck?!" Sonic exclaimed as the character chart rolled up and hit Knuckles by accident.

"Sorry about that, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Easy, boss, find your cheerful place." Tails said as he was reading a Nickelodeon magazine.

"Cheerful place." Shadow said.

"There's no cheerful place with him around here, I'm serious, dude!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"Alright, please, just give me some time, that's all I'm asking, I'm begging you, Knuckles, please, please!" Sonic exclaimed as Knuckles stared at him and he knew that Knuckles worked very hard.

"Alright, just 'cause I like you, dude, I'm gonna give you 32 minutes to pay up." Knuckles said.

"All of it? but how am I supposed to do that?" Sonic asked.

"That's your problem, bring my cash to the horse race track tomorrow or else." Knuckles said as he was about to leave his office.

"Or else what?" Sonic asked as he was a bit confused.

"The dudes will explain." Knuckles said as he left the office.

Tails and Shadow chuckled in unison and Shadow gave Sonic 1 single zap on his right eye telling Sonic that he would be in very big trouble.

"Not a good idea…." Sonic said in fear.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, it looks like Sonic will be in very big trouble if he doesn't give Knuckles $23.00 so stay tuned for the next chapter and just read and review.

Chapter 3: Being a somebody

"23.00? you borrowed $23.00 dollars from Knuckles? Sonic, why do you always get yourself into those situations?" Amy asked as Sonic sighed and sat right down on the red bench.

"I just don't know, Amy, it's just hard, alright? 'cause I'm a little blue supersonic hedgehog in a big country, a real big country, the city, I'm a nobody and I want some of that." Sonic said as he looked up and told Amy his dream and vision.

"Madame Foster?" Amy asked as she looked a bit confused.

Sonic saw Madame Foster disco dancing.

"What the heck? no, that 1, above the city where the somebodies live, I wanna be the richest and the greatest just like them, but I'm stuck down here." Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic, what's wrong with being down here?" Amy asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with being down here, Amy, do you remember my Uncle Trevor? he worked at the Dragon Wash his entire life." Sonic said

Flashback…

During the '90s, Trevor worked real hard as a tongue scrubber at the Dragon Wash and he had worked there for so many years.

"He was the # 1 tongue scrubber, every single year for 23 years to me, working at the Dragon Wash was the most awesome job in the city, but then I learned something I will never forget." Sonic said as Calvin ('Calvin and Hobbes' series) laughed.

"Sonic's Uncle Trevor's a tongue scrubber!" Calvin exclaimed as the other students were taunting him and little Sonic stared down looking humiliated by the other students.

End of flashback….

"My Uncle Trevor was the greatest, but nobody loves a nobody, I wanna be a somebody." Sonic said.

"Sonic, you don't need to live above the city to be a somebody." Amy said as she placed her hand on Sonic's right shoulder.

Sonic sighed and sat right back down on the red bench.

"What's the difference, Amy? if I don't pay Knuckles back by tomorrow, I'm doomed anyway, so….." Sonic said as Amy began feeling very sorry for him and if Sonic doesn't pay the cash back he'll be in very big trouble and she decided to help him.

"Wait right here, Sonic." Amy said as she walked around back into the apartment.

Sonic just sat there staring at the building and he looked down that his dream and vision of becoming a somebody was nearly ruined and he saw Amy holding up a little red box.

"What's this?" Sonic asked as Amy opened the lid of the little blue box.

"A dark pink chaos emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, Sonic." Amy said.

"Where did you get that?" Sonic asked.

"My sister, Gladys gave it to me, she said it began from a tiny grain of sand, but then after a while it grew into something beautiful, dreams and visions can begin very little too." Amy said.

"No, Amy, I couldn't…." Sonic said as he didn't wanna sell to something Amy had for so long.

"Take it, Sonic, it'll get you the cash you need for Knuckles." Amy said as Sonic sighed and smiled at her 'cause he knew that she was always there to help him out.

Meanwhile back in the mansion all of the monsters were at the fancy restaurant to eat something for their favorite dinner and some of them were speaking some of them were goofing off, but Velgor was having a conversation with Trigor just as Vigor kept eating and eating.

Trigor looked a little bit concerned 'cause he's not learning how to be a murderer monster, but he did help the little Chao to be released a while back.

"What the heck do you mean you don't understand? we went over this 100 times, I don't wanna say it again, you're really giving me agatia, I don't know how else to say this to you, Trigor, you see something, you murder it and then you eat it, period, thanks." Velgor said as a monster waiter gave him the menu.

"That's what monsters do, that's a fine tradition, what's the matter with you? your brother, Vigor here, he's a murderer." Velgor said.

"Thanks, Uncle Velgor." Vigor said as he began eating his meatloaf like a real tiger.

"He's wonderful, he does what he's supposed to do." Velgor said as he turned over to Vigor.

"Wipe your face." Velgor said.

"But you, Trigor, I'm hearing things." Velgor said as he sighed.

"You gotta understand, Trigor, when you look starved to death, it makes me look starved to death and I can't have that." Velgor said.

"I know, Uncle Velgor, I'm terribly sorry." Trigor said as he was looking a bit nervous.

"Trigor, look at me, look at me, this handling the business is for you, it's for both of you and you're acting like you don't even want it, I need to know that you can handle it." Velgor said as he sighed, but he stared at the cage where Timothy the Turkey was and Velgor got an idea just as he got out Timothy.

"Alright, Trigor, right here in front of me now murder and eat this turkey." Velgor said as Timothy shook in fear knowing that his entire day was about to end real soon.

"Yeah right, thanks, Uncle Velgor, here's the thing, I'm on a diet and I read an article about those turkeys, they're not that good for you, you know how many calories are in 1 of those turkeys? a lot of them." Trigor said.

"It's true, it's true and the other thing is that my cousin got mated and had 3 turkey triplets and I took it over 'cause he passed away and the turkey triplets lost their legs and their wings and now their nothing but legless turkeys, but I still take care of them with my wife and now their growing and their very happy, but it's difficult 'cause I was working the 2nd time at the factory to put dinner on the table, but all of the love I see in that little children's faces makes it worth it in the end, a true story, isn't it." Timothy said as Trigor wiped away 1 single tear drop while Vigor rolled his eyes.

Velgor sighed.

"I'm not asking you anymore, Trigor, I'm telling you, eat it." Velgor said.

"No, stop, have mercy!" Timothy exclaimed in fear.

"Uncle Velgor, please!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Trigor, eat the turkey!" Velgor exclaimed.

"Don't eat me!" Timothy exclaimed as the other turkeys were begging for Trigor not to eat Timothy.

Trigor and Velgor began arguing just as Vigor kept staring at Timothy and he was about to take another bite.

Trigor had quite enough.

"Put the turkey down!" Trigor exclaimed as he grabbed Timothy and the others which was making Velgor shocked and the other monsters stared at Trigor just as he set the turkeys free at last.

"Go now, nobody's looking, get outta here, you're free at last now go." Trigor said.

"Thanks, you're a good monster." Timothy said as he stared angrily at Velgor and folded his wings telling him that he would be back to get his revenge on him.

"Come on, you guys." Timothy said as Trigor smiled watching the turkeys leave, but he stared at Velgor who was staring at him while Vigor looked worried about him.

Trigor sighed just as he sat down looking very confused and Velgor sat back down and stared at him refusing to eat like a real monster.

"Uncle Velgor, I can handle the city, it's not a problem." Vigor said as he hoped everything would be all set up.

"No, Vigor, we're gonna do this as a family." Velgor said.

"Vigor, I want you to take Trigor out and show him the ropes." Velgor said.

"Oh come on, Uncle Velgor." Vigor said.

"Trigor, you're gonna learn how to be a monster whether you like it or not." Velgor said as Trigor stared at him shocked now knowing that he would be in very big trouble if he didn't learn how to be a big tough monster.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like Sonic isn't the only 1 who's in very big trouble, but here's where Blaze appears so just read and review."

Chapter 4: Betting on Cheese and Chocola

Meanwhile at the Chao racetrack everybody came by to watch or bet on Cheese and Chocola and everybody kept cheering and betting, but Knuckles paced around in his private box hoping that Sonic would show up with the cash.

"That dude better show up or he's doomed for the rest of his entire life." Knuckles said.

"Just say the word, boss." Shadow said as he and Tails were getting ready to punish Sonic.

Meanwhile at the lobby Sonic came by carrying a package full of cash to give to Knuckles and thanks to Amy he sold her dark pink Chaos emerald and got all of the cash he had got and when he was finished his problem would be over real soon.

"I'm carrying the big envelope full of cash and I'm gonna give it to Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Hurry up, Marty, this is our chance, we don't wanna miss it!" Alex exclaimed as he accidentally knocked the envelope outta Sonic's hands by accident and Sonic managed to catch it.

"Are you sure about it, Alex?" Marty asked.

"My trainer friend ripped me off, Marty, the Chao race is about to begin, we can't lose." Alex said.

"What are the names of the 2 chao, Alex?" Marty asked.

"Cheese and Chocola, Marty." Alex said as Sonic gasped in amazement and looked up at the board knowing that Cheese and Chocola was gonna be the winner in the next Chao ace.

"We're gonna be the richest and the greatest!" Alex exclaimed as Sonic smiled like crazy.

"Right above the city, here I come." Sonic said as he snapped out of it.

"Now wait 1 single minute, what the heck am I doing? remember what Amy said, remember what Amy said….what did Amy say?" Sonic asked as he began remembering what Amy said from yesterday night.

"Dreams and visions can begin very little, you just need to bet it all, bet it all!" Amy exclaimed as Sonic imagined that if Cheese and Chocola had won the race he would win a lot of cash and live above the city.

Sonic forgot everything what Amy just said so he got a new plan and he slammed the envelope on the counter.

"$23.00 on Cheese and Chocola." Sonic said.

"Sonic, that is 300 to 1, that'll pay a million dollars." Omega said as Sonic took the red ticket.

"Well, I guess that makes me Sonic the millionaire." Sonic said as Blaze turned herself around and looked at him.

Blaze raised her right eyebrow still staring at Sonic and just as Sonic began leaving he stopped and stared at Blaze just as she did her disco dance moves.

"Nice bet." Blaze said as Phineas snapped out of it and chuckled nervously.

"You got a name? you're gonna tell me what it is? well mine's Blaze." Blaze said as Sonic snapped out of it.

"Come on, dude, get your game face on." Sonic said as he smacked himself and followed Blaze.

"So, Blaze, my name's…my name's Sonic, sweetie cakes." Sonic said as he saw Madame Foster staring at him just as she was reading the newspaper.

"Madame Foster?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"That hip hop smooth speech doesn't work out on me." Madame Foster said as she continued reading the newspaper.

"Sorry about that." Sonic said as he apologized and he followed Blaze.

"Hey, Blaze, so…." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I was beginning to think you skipped out on me." Knuckles said as he came along with Tails and Shadow.

"Knuckles, I see you're already on your way to the snack food stand." Sonic said as he escorted Knuckles.

"Hey, Sonic, what the heck are you doing?" Knuckles asked as he looked a bit confused.

"Would you mind bringing us back some diet root beers? that'll be great, thanks and some of those little maple sausage corn dogs." Sonic said.

"You mean the 1s with the sticks?" Tails asked.

"What the crap are you doing, Tails? don't listen to him!" Shadow exclaimed as Sonic escorted Blaze.

"Let me escort you to my box, Blaze." Sonic said.

"Your box?" Eleanor asked as she, Brittany and Jeanette were stepping right in front of Sonic and Blaze.

"His box? you can't even afford the red cherry gum under the seats." Knuckles said.

"He just put 9 grand on Cheese and Chocola I think he can afford anything he wants." Blaze said as she stared at Sonic who was smiling nervously.

"9 grand?! my 9 grand?!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"No, Knuckles, it was another 9 grand." Sonic said while panicking.

"You got the cash to pay me back and you bet it anyway? give me that!" Knuckles shouted.

"Honestly, I just made 1 single mistake." Blaze said as she walked off.

"No, stop, wait, Blaze!" Sonic exclaimed as he caught up to her.

"Look, Sonic, obviously, I'm talented, so don't get me wrong, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Blaze said as she left which was leaving Sonic stunned and Sonic saw the faces on the maple sausage corn dogs.

"Sonic, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Shadow said.

"Wait, Blaze, come back, I'm not a nobody, I'm a maple sausage corn dog!" Tails exclaimed as he laughed along with Shadow.

Knuckles grabbed Sonic's right arm.

"You're so unbelievable, Sonic, you're in very big trouble up to your ears and still you're asking for more? now go on, get in there!" Knuckles shouted as he, Sonic, Tails and Shadow took their seats.

"Sonic, you better pray that those 2 Chao of yours comes through, betting my $23.00." Knuckles said as he saw Sonic sitting in his seat.

"Hey, you, outta my seat, outta my seat!" Knuckles shouted as Tails grabbed Sonic which was forcing him to sit between him and Shadow.

"You guys are so unbelievable." Sonic said.

"Sit back, relax and watch the Chao race, Sonic." Tails said.

"With your good eyes." Shadow said as they watched the Chao racing around the track.

"The Chao are at the post and they're off, Stacy, then Lenny and James, but Cheese and Chocola seem to be having trouble getting outta the gate." Link said.

"What the crap?" Sonic asked.

"Only a joker would bet on those 2 Chao." Link said as Knuckles stared at Sonic.

"Don't sweat it, Knuckles, they do this all the time, they're playing around." Sonic said as he saw Cheese and Chocola break through the gate and raced around, catching up with the other Chao.

"What's this? Cheese and Chocola are now crashing their way through the gate and they're off and running around, Stacy, James…." Link said.

"Please, Cheese and Chocola, go faster." Sonic whispered as he was hoping that Cheese and Chocola would win the race.

"Coming around the turn it's Lenny by a length and Cheese and Chocola well behind and here comes Cheese and Chocola coming up from behind passing Stacy and James!" Link exclaimed as Sonic gasped excitingly.

"Did you see that, Knuckles? who's your dude? go, go!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Around the final turn here come Cheese and Chocola, Cheese and Chocola are now caught up to James, they're head to head, Cheese and Chocola are way up ahead!" Link exclaimed.

"I'm kind of tired just thinking about counting all of this cash." Sonic said as Knuckles cheered knowing that they would be the richest and the greatest.

"Look at Cheese and Chocola go!" Knuckles exclaimed as they began celebrating while Tails and Shadow smiled at 1 another.

"Absolutely wonderful, this looks to be Cheese and Chocola's big day, but what happened? Cheese and Chocola are down!" Link exclaimed as Sonic and Knuckles disco danced around and Sonic saw that Cheese and Chocola were to win the Chao race, but what he saw was that Cheese and Chocola both fell over to the ground.

"No!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Here's Lenny, Stacy and James….and Stacy wins the race!" Link exclaimed.

"What's going on around here?" Knuckles asked as he was still hanging on to Sonic.

"Wait, Knuckles, I just wanna hang on to you." Sonic said as he was hoping that Knuckles wouldn't see what's going on.

Knuckles lightly pushed him away.

"No, Sonic, get outta my way, let me see, will you?" Knuckles asked as he saw that Stacy was the winner and Knuckles' eyes widened in shock that Cheese and Chocola lost the Chao race and that meant Knuckles lost 9 grand.

"Remember your cheerful place, Knuckles." Sonic said as Knuckles became fed up and tore up the red ticket.

"That's the way they call him the long shot, hey, that was crazy, right? who knew? everything's set, it's a lock." Tails said.

"We're good to go, we're in the cash." Shadow said.

"And they trip on the ground, who in the name of Cartoon Network would trip on the ground? and by the way, on what?" Sonic asked as Knuckles went into his fed up mode.

"That does it, I'm through with it!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Tails, Shadow, I want you to find the biggest pit in the ground and when you do, dig deeper and put him inside of it!" Knuckles shouted as his power punches popped Charmy's red blue striped beach ball which was making him wail very loud and suddenly Tails put red duct-tape around Sonic's mouth while Shadow tied the green rope around Sonic's body and legs and later on they threw him into the trunk of the red sports car.

"Sorry, dude, it's nothing personal, it's just business." Knuckles said as Tails closed the trunk of the red sports car and now Sonic was gonna get it.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, now Sonic is in very big trouble for making the biggest mistake in his entire life so just read and review."

Chapter 5: Sonic the monster slayer

Meanwhile in the abandoned forest Sonic was all tied up due to what happened back at the Chao race and he continued mumbling and struggling while Tails and Shadow began having fun with him by zapping him.

Tails and Shadow: (singing in unison) Don't worry about 1 thing 'cause every single thing is gonna be alright

"That's exactly how you sing it, Sonic." Shadow said.

"You see, Sonic, Knuckles, he likes you, he said to take it easy on you." Tails said as Shadow smirked and pinched Sonic's right shoulder just as Sonic screamed in fear.

"But Knuckles is not here." Shadow said as he silently chuckled.

"Tails, let me ask you something." Shadow said.

"Yeah, Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Why is it that our red and blue chaos emeralds can zap other cartoon characters and video game characters, but they got no effect on me or you?" Shadow asked as he began zapping Sonic, but Sonic ducked which was causing Shadow to zap Tails and Tails fell over and began screaming in pain.

"Tails, I didn't mean it, Tails, I didn't mean it, dude, Tails!" Shadow exclaimed as Tails began chuckling.

"Tails, you made a joke, good 1, dude." Shadow said as he and Tails high 5d 1 another and Sonic kept staring at them devastatingly that he was in very big trouble.

Meanwhile Trigor and Vigor kept walking away from the mansion and Vigor took Trigor somewhere for him to murder and eat a cartoon character in order to become a true monster, but Trigor was a bit nervous.

"Come on, Vigor, you know I can't do this." Trigor said.

"Trigor, if you wanna make Uncle Velgor proud, you gotta murder something." Vigor said.

"Or maybe I can find a very old cartoon character or video game character and just wait." Trigor said.

"Oh it's getting around, your thing at the fancy restaurant, you know how cartoon characters and video game characters speak, this, that, the other, how ya doin'? blast, forget about it, you're doomed for the rest of your entire life." Vigor said.

"Alright, seriously, I can't understand wise dude, so you gotta to be more specific." Trigor said.

"Specific? you want specific? be a monster for 1ce in your entire life." Vigor said as he smacked Trigor on the back of his head and Trigor whimpered in fear.

"What the heck am I gonna do?" Trigor asked as Vigor sighed in disbelief.

"Trigor, forget about it, alright? we do a couple of practice runs, badda-bing badda-boom, Uncle Velgor's proud that you're a monster, life goes on, you got it?" Vigor said.

"Alright, I got it." Trigor said as Vigor covered Trigor's mouth by smirking.

"Bingo, right there, dead ahead, television dinner, it doesn't get easier than that." Vigor said as Trigor began concentrating.

"Alright, come on, eye of the tiger, Vigor, I can do this, what if I can't do it?" Trigor asked.

"Then don't bother coming back home." Vigor said.

"Good point." Trigor said as he began walking around towards the entire group.

Meanwhile back with Tails and Shadow they kept joking around with Sonic.

"Zap him on the right ear again." Shadow said as Tails zapped Sonic's right ear and Sonic was screaming in fear through the red duct tape.

Tails chuckled.

"I like the crazy face that he makes." Shadow said as the fun and games didn't last forever when they saw Trigor coming towards them.

"Tails!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Look out!" Tails shouted as he and Shadow ran away supersonic fast leaving Sonic behind.

Sonic looked around just as he managed to get his arm outta the green rope and he ripped the red duct tape off his mouth which was causing him to panic in fear.

"Hey, you guys? don't leave me here alone, come on, there could be monsters out there." Sonic said in fear as he began feeling a hot warm breath behind him and he turned around and saw Trigor with his mouth wide open that he was gonna eat him, but not really.

Sonic screamed in fear trying to escape the green rope, but it was no use, he just kept on screaming in fear.

"Oh no, wait, I'm terribly sorry, no, I'm not gonna…" Trigor said as Vigor interrupted him.

"Trigor, do it like this." Vigor said as he showed him how to eat like a real monster.

"Good grief." Trigor said as he began licking Sonic's head, but Trigor gagged in disgust.

"Just get over it, wait 1 single minute, do me 1 favor, but don't chew me up, I'm not made for that." Sonic said.

"I'm not gonna eat you." Trigor whispered to Sonic.

"Don't do the entire head trip thing with me, dude!" Sonic said.

"Listen to me, don't move 'til I tell you to." Trigor said as he growled and cut the green rope.

"Back up!" Trigor exclaimed as he pretended to eat Sonic which was forming a great big cloud of dust.

"That's it, Trigor, there you go, buddy, that's it, move those arms around, dude, dig in." Vigor said as Sonic stared at Trigor looking a bit confused about what Trigor was doing.

"Look, I'm just pretending so that you can get away, now when I turn around, you take off." Trigor said as he turned around pretending to eat.

"Tastes just like hot turkey sandwiches." Trigor said as Vigor smacked his right hand on his forehead and groaned.

"Oh no, no." Vigor said with a groan as Trigor turned himself around and saw that Sonic was still there.

"What the heck did I tell you?" Trigor asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't get it, you want me to go right now?" Sonic asked.

"What the heck are you doing? just go!" Trigor exclaimed.

"That does it, I had enough from up here!" Vigor shouted as he growled and began running around towards Sonic.

"Good grief!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"Hurry, run away, no, Vigor, wait!" Trigor exclaimed as Vigor didn't listen to him 'cause he was still chasing Sonic.

Sonic kept running around supersonic fast.

"Get your dude, get your dude!" Sonic exclaimed as Vigor was getting close to murdering Sonic, but suddenly a great big maple tree branch snapped off the maple tree and landed right on Vigor's head which was causing him to fall over near Sonic.

Very far away Tails and Shadow heard a distant rumbling and they both turned around and saw a great big cloud of dust.

Meanwhile back with Sonic he crouched down shaking in fear just as the dust began clearing up and Sonic slowly turned around and saw that Vigor wasn't moving around.

Trigor gasped in shock.

"Vigor!" Trigor exclaimed in shock as he removed the maple tree branch off Vigor.

"Trigor?" Vigor asked as he coughed silently.

"Trigor, is that you?" Vigor asked.

"I'm here for you, Vigor." Trigor said.

"Come closer, Trigor." Vigor said as Trigor came closer to him.

"Yeah, Vigor, what is it?" Trigor asked.

"I'm feeling so cold." Vigor whispered to Trigor.

"That's just because we're big and tough." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him.

"Ow…." Trigor said.

"Goofball….." Vigor said as he gasped and closed his eyes and he was now deceased.

"Vigor, no…" Trigor said tearfully.

"Noooooooooooo!" Trigor wailed.

"This is my entire fault, I'm so sorry, Vigor." Trigor said as he patted his deceased brother's head.

"How am I ever gonna explain this to Uncle Velgor?" Trigor asked tearfully.

"Good grief!" Trigor sobbed in humiliation as the great big cloud of dust formed around causing Sonic to back away near Vigor's deceased body.

Sonic noticed that somebody was pointing something near his back and he yelped and stuck his hands up in mid-air and he turned himself around and moved around karate style.

"Back away, I'm crazy, I'm trippin'!" Sonic shouted as he was making Kung Fu noises and unknown to him Tails and Shadow watched in amazement on what had happened and Sonic kept doing the karate moves 'til he hit Tails' right leg by accident.

"Ow, what the…." Tails said as Sonic screamed in fear and Tails and Shadow screamed in fear back at him and Sonic screamed in fear again just as Tails and Shadow screamed in fear hanging on to 1 another.

Sonic went behind Vigor's deceased body while taking cover.

"Don't attack us, we're terribly sorry, it was all Tails' idea!" Shadow exclaimed as Tails nodded his head in agreement, but he stared at Shadow and Sonic stared at them looking a bit confused.

"Sonic, did you murder that monster?" Tails asked as Sonic began thinking about the question Tails was asking him and if he told them that the maple tree branch murdered Vigor Tails and Shadow would continue where they left off unless he answered them in a different way by fibbing.

Sonic smirked and stood on Vigor's deceased body.

"Uh yeah right, exactly how it looks? that's how it is." Sonic said.

"What the crap happened?" Shadow asked as Sonic smirked.

"Oh so you really wanna know what the heck happened?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, Sonic, you're standing on a monster." Shadow said.

"Go on, Sonic." Tails said.

"Well I'll tell you what the heck happened." Sonic said.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Sonic began his story not only in front of Tails and Shadow, but everybody else and everybody came around him listening to his story while Amy sat on the stair steps right near him.

Sonic began telling his story to all of the cartoon characters and video game characters.

"Big old monster about 30 feet long, so he's running around at me, right? with teeth like razor blades and I was like 'You're gonna come at me like that? you're gonna come at the 'P' like that'?" Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic, do the muscle thing, the muscle thing." Amy said.

"Oh yeah right." Sonic said as he was flexing his right muscle.

"So I told that dude, 'You see this dude?' and I pointed like this, well he's got a cousin and he lives right around here and I think it's time for a little bit of family fun time!" Sonic and Amy exclaimed as they both laughed in unison just as the crowd cheered and Amy smiled just as she stood right next to him looking very cheerful.

"You see, Shadow, I told you we were right here." Tails said.

"Pardon me, pardon me, move it!" Scarlet Garcia exclaimed as she shoved them aside.

"Oh sorry about that, she seems so nice when she's on television." Shadow said as Scarlet Garcia walked around right in front of Sonic and she was holding the red and blue microphone just as she lightly pushed Amy right next to the camera woman.

"Sonic, Scarlet Garcia, as the 1st dude in history to ever take on a monster and win, tell me, does this mean you're now protector of the city, the new action hero in town?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"Scarlet, I'm keeping up the good work, but can I please call you Scarlet?" Sonic asked.

"Of course, Sonic." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Every single monster that tries to mess around in Sonic Town is going down!" Sonic exclaimed as all of the cartoon characters and video game characters cheered while watching Sonic on the big screen on the building.

Blaze and Omega who was carrying Blaze's shopping bags watched the big television screen seeing Sonic.

"Yeah right, it's poetic, in the heat, I always get poetic." Sonic said.

"Sonic, hmm…..Sonic." Blaze said.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Knuckles got right next to Sonic.

"Get outta here, any further questions will be filled in by me." Knuckles said.

"And you are?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"I'm his manager, Knuckles the Echidna." Vector said.

"And I'm his financial advisor!" Crazy Chuck shouted as everybody stared at him and Crazy Chuck became embarrassed.

"You wanna see my sock puppets?" Crazy Chuck asked as he got out his sock puppets.

"Hello there." Crazy Chuck said in 1 of his sock puppets' voice.

"Can you excuse us for 1 single minute?" Sonic asked as he and Knuckles turned themselves around and began their conversation.

"My manager?" Sonic asked.

"Dude, you're a superstar, we're gonna make a fortune." Knuckles said.

"What about the 9 g's?" Sonic asked.

"Forget about the 9 g's, from now on, we're partners." Knuckles said.

"So what are we speaking about?" Sonic asked.

"I'm thinking about the cash split." Knuckles said.

"That's awesome!" Sonic said.

"You get 16, I get 32." Knuckles said as Sonic frowned at him.

"I don't think so, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Speak to me." Knuckles said.

"You get 23." Sonic said.

"32." Knuckles said.

"49." Sonic said.

"Dude, you're going the wrong way." Sonic said.

"50-50." Sonic and Knuckles said in unison.

"Are you proud of yourself, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"No, Knuckles, are you?" Sonic asked.

"No, Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Deal!" Sonic and Knuckles exclaimed in unison as they began doing their handshakes and they faced the crowd to continue where they left off.

"My manager and I are now prepared to take on your questions." Sonic said.

"Sonic, are you gonna continue working here at the Dragon Wash?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"Please, Scarlet, I hardly work here now." Sonic said as the entire crowd laughed uncontrollably in unison.

"Keep it up, dude, you're slaying them." Knuckles said.

"No way, he's slaying monsters." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Hey, that's great, I like that, Sonic the monster slayer." Knuckles said.

"Wow, a monster slayer!" Alvin, Simon and Theodore exclaimed in unison.

"You heard it here 1st, but from now on, if any single monster tries to bother this city, it's his funeral service." Scarlet Garcia said as Sonic was flexing his muscles on the big screen.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like Sonic is now the richest and the greatest so just read and review."

Chapter 6: Sonic's fortune

Meanwhile back in the mansion the devastation had just begun for the murderous passing away of Vigor and Velgor was just standing there with his fiancé, Spooky who was weeping silently on his right shoulder and he just stood there just as the other monsters picked up Vigor's purple casket and buried him and Velgor and Spooky just stood there to see Vigor's tombstone that said: 'Here lies Vigor, A Big Tough Monster Who Fought For His Entire Life' 1 more time.

Inside the mansion Dr. Eggman just finished the song dedicated to Vigor.

"Vigor, we'll miss you." Dr. Eggman said.

"For Vigor." the other monsters said as they began toasting for Vigor.

Meanwhile Velgor and Silver just stood there just as 1 of the monsters began speaking about Vigor's murderous passing away.

"It's a terrible thing, Velgor, everybody loved Vigor, might whoever did this pass away in a thousand deaths and might his motionless body rot in the fiery depths of doom." Gary said as Velgor stared at him and sighed devastatingly.

"Thanks for your kind thoughts, Gary." Velgor said as Gary nodded his head.

"Oh and may Trigor be found safe and sound too, I just hope he's alright." Gary aid as he left.

"Oh, Trigor….." Velgor said devastatingly with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, boss." Silver said as he was pouring himself some diet root beer.

"I just said some things to him, we gotta find him." Velgor said.

"We're searching everywhere, forget about it, he'll turn up real soon." Silver said.

"What the heck is wrong with him? why's he gotta be so different? Vigor, the lord rests his soul he was perfect, perfect." Velgor said as he didn't realize that Trigor stood outside by the window watching him and Trigor looked very devastated that he would never become the true monster within him and Trigor never had any choice but to run away 'cause Velgor would never accept him for who he really was.

"Oh, Silver, who could've done it?" Velgor asked as Dr. Eggman came over to him and cleared his throat.

"Velgor, at this most difficult time, please accept my deepest condolences." Dr. Eggman said.

"Thanks, Dr. Eggman, for honoring my nephew with your song." Velgor said.

"I got some news about the dude who took out Vigor." Dr. Eggman said as he accidentally farted in front of 1 of the monsters which was causing him to faint on the mansion floor.

"Dr. Eggman, let's speak over here." Velgor said as he and Dr. Eggman walked around towards the window to speak in peace.

"He came outta nowhere this dude and he calls himself 'the monster slayer'." Dr. Eggman said as Velgor cleared his throat knowing that Dr. Eggman had faced him in the wrong direction.

"Dr. Eggman, over here." Velgor said.

"Sorry about that, 'The monster slayer'." Dr. Eggman said.

"Where would I find him, Dr. Eggman?" Velgor asked.

"He's from Station Square, Velgor, that's all we could ever find." Dr. Eggman said as Velgor kissed his hands in honor.

"Thanks, Dr. Eggman, thanks." Velgor said as Dr. Eggman bowed down to him and left.

"Any requests?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"How 'bout that 'Bohemian Rhapsody' song?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"No way!" the other monsters exclaimed in unison.

"Silver…." Velgor said.

"Get Knuckles, he knows that city more than anybody, I wanna find this dude, I wanna know about him, where he lives, where he sleeps, he pops the teeth, I wanna know it, who's the monster slayer?" Velgor said as he wouldn't stop at anything to get his revenge about the dude that took out Vigor.

"Here he is, the monster slayer!" Vector exclaimed.

Meanwhile at the big city Sonic turned himself around wearing a black cape and red sunglasses.

Everybody began cheering for the new action hero in town and from comic books, Nickelodeon magazines, television commercials, action figures, video games and billboards he was now the richest and the greatest.

Later on Sonic went inside the elevator which was taking him above the city and the elevator doors opened just as Sonic walked around into his new home and Sonic's eyes widened in amazement that everything he dreamed about just came true and he was a somebody right now.

"Let's get this disco party started right now!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody disco danced for the disco dance party while Tails and Shadow were the DJs.

"There he is, the big S." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Pound that dude, pound it." Knuckles said as Sonic pounded his right fist.

"Sonic, raise the city, raise the city, dude!" Knuckles exclaimed as he continued disco dancing like a crazy echidna.

"Alright!" Sonic exclaimed as he backed away.

"Awesome!" Knuckles exclaimed as he continued disco dancing.

Just as Sonic backed away Amy entered the room holding something in her hands.

"Amy, you made it." Sonic said as he was about to hug her.

"Wait, Sonic, you're gonna break my gift." Amy said.

"Come on, Amy, you didn't need to me anything, what'd you get me?" Sonic asked

"Well, Sonic, what does every single bachelor pad need?" Amy said as she showed him his gift which was a red lava lamp.

"A red lava lamp? how'd you know I like lava lamps? you know what, Amy? I'm gonna put it right next to my other 1." Sonic said as Amy smiled, but her eyes widened in amazement when she saw a big blue lava lamp and this penthouse had everything.

"Hey come on, Amy, I wanna show you the greatest thing about this place." Sonic said as Amy walked around over to the balcony right next to Phineas and they stared at the beautiful viewing.

"How wonderful is this viewing, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Above the city, it's wonderful." Amy said as she gasped in amazement.

"I know, Amy, it's beautiful, right?" Sonic asked.

"Just like you and your new apartment, it's, wow, awesome." Amy said as she was hoping that Sonic didn't hear that he's wonderful.

"What I'm really trying to say is that I'm very proud of you." Amy said.

"Yeah right, Amy, it was nothing, you know, really, hey, you know what? stay right here, don't move away from this spot, I'll be right back, gal, you are gonna flip." Sonic said as he left the balcony to get something for Amy.

Amy began checking her peppermint breath and hoping that this was the time to tell him how she really felt about him.

"I'm back, Amy." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you're back." Amy said as Sonic chuckled and walked around towards her holding something familiar behind his back.

"You know what, Amy? where I am right now, this entire new life I got, all of my dreams and visions coming true in a weird sort of way….well, I never could've done it without you." Sonic said.

"Oh sure you could, Sonic, but probably not." Amy said with a chuckle.

"Amy, here you go." Sonic said as he showed her a little red box.

"Oh, Sonic." Amy said as she thought it was a jewelry necklace.

"I know, Amy, I'm terribly sorry that it took so long." Sonic said as he apologized.

"Oh that's alright." Amy said as things were going great.

Sonic opened the lid and showed her the same dark pink chaos emerald from before.

"My dark pink chaos emerald" Amy said as Sonic showed her the dark pink chaos emerald along with the other chaos emeralds forming a beautiful necklace.

"With love and interest, now I'll never forget anything and I would never forget who my close friends are." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic….." Amy said as she was just a little bit crushed, but it was very nice that he gave her the light pink gem and she and Sonic both chuckled and Sonic stared at her just as Amy smiled at him.

"Amy, I…." Sonic said as their beautiful minute got interrupted by Blaze.

"Oh hi there, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah right, Blaze, we're just speaking." Amy said.

"No way, hey, Blaze, you're here, oh you gotta meet my close friend, Amy." Sonic said

"Your close friend? oh that's nice, so you won't mind if I borrow him for a bit, will you?" Blaze asked as Amy shook her head.

Sonic and Blaze walked around inside just as Blaze looked at Amy and Amy watched them going inside and sighed devastatingly that she was so close of telling Sonic how she was feeling.

Meanwhile inside the apartment Sonic and Blaze walked around inside, holding hands while everybody continued disco dancing.

"Well look who's a somebody after all." Blaze said while smirking as Sonic chuckled.

"Well, Blaze, you know….." Sonic said as Kaleb entered the penthouse breathing and looked terrified.

"Monsters, on the edge of the city, they're tough and vicious!" Kaleb exclaimed in fear as everybody began screaming in fear and ran away to take cover.

"Monsters!" Sonic exclaimed as he hid right behind Blaze.

"Alright, everybody go back home to your loved 1s, spend the last 2 hours that you got with 1 another." Sonic said as everybody stopped screaming in fear and running around and they stared at him while Blaze stepped aside.

Sonic looked at them.

"Oh I mean…that's the way it used to be around here, we had been all scrambling around for cover and stuff, but not since Sonic came to town." Sonic said as everybody cheered while Sonic spoke to Blaze.

"So, Blaze, sweetie, just wait right over here and I'll be right back, I'm gonna go take care of the monsters." Sonic said as he walked around towards the elevator with a nervous look.

"Go get 'em, dude!" Knuckles exclaimed while cheering for Sonic.

"Biceps and triceps!" Sonic exclaimed as he laughed and growled brave and heroically.

"Alright, Sonic!" Espio exclaimed as he cheered for him as well.

"Go get 'em, Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed as everybody continued cheering and whistling while Blaze just stood there.

Sonic continued growling just as the doors closed on him.

Sonic began sobbing and wailing knowing that he would be in very big trouble.

ToonBoyDan: "Well here's the next chapter where we'll find out about Trigor's secret so just read and review."

Chapter 7: Trigor's secret

Meanwhile that night 2 blue and red monsters named Jack and James were walking around the city looking for Trigor.

"Trigor!" Jack called out to him.

"Where the heck is he? Trigor!" Jack called out to him again as James smacked him on the back of his head.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing? there's a monster slayer out there, do you wanna be next?" James asked.

"Oh yeah right." Jack said as he began whispering loudly.

"Trigor!" Jack silently shouted as Henry rolled his eyes just as he and Jack continued looking for Trigor.

Meanwhile Sonic was hiding in the bushes when the monsters were walking around.

Sonic sighed in relief.

"Whoa, that was close." Sonic said.

"Very close indeed." Trigor's voice said as Sonic looked up very slowly and saw that Trigor was right behind him looking down at him.

"Don't panic." Trigor said as Sonic smiled a bit and he was about to scream in fear, but Trigor covered his mouth and grabbed him.

"It's alright, we're safe and sound." Trigor said.

"Good grief, not you again." Sonic said while getting outta Trigor's grasp.

"Yeah right, AAAH! what the heck was that?" Trigor asked.

"Hey, what the heck is with you, dude?" Sonic asked as he was getting outta Trigor's grasp again.

Trigor shushed Sonic.

"He could be anywhere else." Trigor said.

"Who could it be?" Sonic asked.

"The monster slayer." Trigor said as Sonic got outta Trigor's grasp.

"There's no monster slayer out here." Sonic said as Trigor chuckled.

"Of course there is." Trigor said as Sonic mimicked Trigor's chuckle.

"No there's not, dude, trust me on this 1." Sonic said.

"Get a hold of yourself, dude, this is no time to go crazy!" Trigor exclaimed.

"No way, you're the 1 who's going crazy, crazy!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor sighed in relief.

"You're right, dude, I'm terribly sorry, I haven't been myself ever since the uh….the uh…..don't weep…." Trigor said tearfully as he collapsed on the flower bed weeping in anguish 'cause he would never forget about the incident when Vigor was murdered and he was never coming back home.

Sonic looked at Trigor in concern.

"No way, it's no big deal, just relax, dude." Sonic said as Trigor couldn't take it anymore.

"It's my entire fault, kind of, not really, but still, my own brother…." Trigor said tearfully.

"Look, you just need a little more time, dude and look, things are gonna work out." Sonic said.

"Do you really think so?" Trigor asked as he controlled himself.

"Yeah right, so look, I'm gonna take off and you can just go home, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright." Trigor said as he nodded his head.

"Hey good luck, dude." Sonic said as he began leaving, but Trigor grabbed him.

"Wait, stop, I didn't get your name." Trigor said.

"Sonic…" Sonic said as he introduced himself while trying to get outta Trigor's grasp 1ce again.

"I'm Trigor, hi there, wait 1 single minute, where do you live?" Trigor asked as Sonic got outta his grasp again.

"Trigor, where I come from, supersonic hedgehogs like me don't like getting grabbed by monsters." Sonic said.

"Sorry about that, Sonic." Trigor said.

"Now go home." Sonic said.

"But there's no home for me anymore, Sonic, don't you understand that?" Trigor asked.

"You're too big to be grabbing on me like that, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Take me home with you, Sonic you won't even notice I'm here. I'm like the invisible monster." Trigor said as he covered his eyes for a little while and he uncovered his eyes and stared at Sonic who was staring at him.

"Are you crazy, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"Please, Sonic, I'm begging you, don't leave me here alone." Trigor sobbed and begged as Sonic shushed him.

"Hey, put your hands on the wall where I can see them!" Alvin's voice exclaimed by the wall as Sonic and Trigor hid by the wall and Sonic shushed Trigor and began looking around until he saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"We got you!" Theodore exclaimed as Sonic sighed.

"Yo, Chipmunks, long time no see." Sonic said.

"Sonic….go for it!" the Chipmunks cheered in unison.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Check out my crazy burner." Simon said.

"Whoop, there it is." the Chipmunks said in unison as Sonic saw a picture of him riding on a giant monster.

"We hope you like it, Sonic." Theodore said.

"Wow, you guys really got some skills." Sonic said as he was very impressed with them.

"It's the wild style, dude." Alvin said.

"Hey, guys, what the heck did I tell you? you guys shouldn't be out here and besides it's not safe for the 3 of you to be out here all night long." Sonic said as he lightly pushed the Chipmunks away.

"It is now, Sonic, you're the monster slayer." Simon said.

"Monster slayer?" Trigor asked as he was a bit confused knowing that Sonic was a monster slayer.

"What the heck was that?" Theodore asked as Sonic coughed silently while covering Trigor.

"Sometimes I would be coughing for nothing, but look, I need you off those streets, seriously, get yourselves back home, I'll tell your caregivers that you're all doing crazy stuff." Sonic said as he watched the Chipmunks leave.

"See you later, Sonic!" Alvin exclaimed waving as he, Simon and Theodore left.

Sonic walked around back to the other corner where Trigor listened to the entire thing.

"Trigor, did you see what just happened here?" Sonic asked.

"I know, Sonic, they think you're the monster slayer, as if." Trigor said between chuckles as Sonic frowned at him.

"I don't usually appreciate your crazy tone actually." Sonic said as he began leaving and Trigor followed him.

"No, Sonic, wait up, I'm terribly sorry, seriously, I don't want you fed up with me and I definitely don't want you to….(Trigor Chuckled) slay me." Trigor said as he began laughing.

"Are you having such a good time, Trigor? are you enjoying yourself?" Sonic asked as Trigor continued laughing uncontrollably.

"Well for your information I'm the monster slayer, Sonic the monster slayer, that's what other people will be saying." Sonic said as he continued bowing down imagining that the other cartoon characters and video game characters continued cheering and whistling.

Trigor stopped laughing when he heard what Sonic just said.

"Wait, Sonic, you mean you…" Trigor said.

"Yeah, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"When the maple tree branch….." Trigor said as he gasped.

"Oh, Sonic you're a fibber." Trigor said.

"Hey come on, Trigor, I didn't fib, alright? alright, I fibbed, but it was a little fib, now come on, who's it gonna offend anyway? dude, I'm not explaining myself to you, you're on your own right now." Sonic said as he walked off.

"No problem, Sonic, and if the lord forbid, somebody should, I don't know find out the truth about the monster slayer on my way back…" Trigor said.

"You wouldn't, Trigor." Sonic said as he knew that Trigor would tell everybody the truth.

"Oh yes I would." Trigor said with a smirk.

Sonic didn't wanna be the laughing stock of the entire city and be a nobody again.

Sonic sighed and smiled while petting Trigor's head.

"Come here, Trigor, of course you can come with me, but you know that you're a monster, right? and I'm a monster slayer, so we can't be seen together forever, you got it?" Sonic asked.

"I got it, Sonic." Trigor said as he understood and followed Sonic to the city.

Meanwhile Sonic opened the sewer lid on the road checking to see if everybody was out there, but there was no sign of him or her out there.

"Alright, Trigor, follow my every single move and don't make 1 single sound." Sonic said.

"You got it, Sonic." Trigor said as he understood just as he heard his echo.

"Wow, an echo, echo!" Trigor exclaimed as he chuckled when he heard more of his echoes.

"Now batting for the Big Tough monsters…" Trigor said as Sonic hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow, it's not alright to hit." Trigor said.

Sonic removed the lid and climbed up on the road.

Trigor began climbing up, but without warning he was stuck due to his big monster body.

Sonic grabbed Trigor's hands and pulled him out, but suddenly they heard somebody speaking.

Sonic pulled Trigor outta the sewers and took cover by the building.

Sonic saw Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi walking around.

Sonic watched them walking around and signaled Trigor to follow him.

Sonic began doing some kung fu moves towards the mailbox and ran around towards the garage by the dragon wash.

Sonic pushed the red button to open the door for Trigor and he signaled him to come on.

Trigor smiled and began following Sonic's moves, but without warning he began tumbling towards trashcans and mailboxes making a lot of loud noises.

Trigor crashed into the dumpster and entered the garage.

Sonic had quite enough of it.

"Get your tail in here, Trigor!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Do you think anybody heard that, Sonic?" Trigor asked as he clonked his head on the door and came inside.

Sonic groaned, but he was hoping that nobody was awake.

"Hey, who the heck was that?" Crazy Chuck asked as he opened the door to his apartment.

"Hey, who the heck is out here?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"Hey, Crazy Chuck." Sonic said as Crazy Chuck smiled at him.

"Hey, I thought I heard something, Sonic, did you get that tiger?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"You got no idea, Crazy Chuck." Phineas said.

"Hey, that's great, well, I gotta go, my favorite television show's on." Crazy Chuck said as he closed the door and began watch television and Sonic heard him laughing uncontrollably inside his apartment and he came inside the garage and closed the door.

"Alright, Trigor, we're safe and sound from now on." Sonic said.

"Wow, hey, a bed." Trigor said as he came on the bed relaxing himself.

"Oh that's good, yeah, snuggly, buggly, wuggly." Trigor said as he cuddled Sonic and gave him a noogie.

"I like you, dude, you're my new close friend." Trigor said.

"Whoa, hang on, cut it out, you wanna be close friends? fine, but we gotta put down some rules, rule # 1: no snuggly, buggly, whatever that just was." Sonic said.

"You got it, Sonic, anything else?" Trigor asked.

"Rule # 2, and this is the most important rule, in the event that possibly you're starved to death….." Sonic said as Trigor cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, Sonic, I'm not gonna eat anybody, just in case if you didn't notice, I'm different from the other monsters, so let's put it this way and leave it that way, good night." Trigor said as he was a bit nervous 'cause he didn't wanna eat anybody like Sonic.

"Define the word 'different', Trigor." Sonic said.

"You'll laugh, Sonic." Trigor said as he turned over to the other side of the bed.

"I'm not gonna laugh, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Well that's what you always say, so then what happens later on? you laugh." Trigor said.

"Trigor, I give you my every single word." Sonic said as he held up his right hand promising that he wouldn't laugh.

Trigor sighed and sat right down on the bed.

"Alright, Sonic, I'll tell you, I'm…I'm a vegetarian monster." Trigor said as he covered his head with the green pillow ignoring the laughter from Sonic and he stared at him realizing that Sonic didn't laugh.

Sonic tried not to laugh.

"Hold it, Trigor, so that's it?" Sonic asked as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"What do you mean that's it, Sonic? you're the 1st supersonic hedgehog I ever told, I'm so tired of keeping it a secret and my Uncle Velgor, he'll never appreciate me for who I really am, what the heck is going on with me?" Trigor asked.

"Nothing's wrong with you, dude, I think all monsters should be just like you." Sonic said.

"Gosh, Sonic, that's nice of you to say." Trigor said.

"And quit blaming yourself for what happened, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Really, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"If you wanna blame anybody, Trigor, blame me, if I hadn't been there in the 1st place none of this would've happened." Sonic said as he walked away.

"Wow, if Uncle Velgor knew that, he would ice you for sure." Trigor said as Sonic stopped and turned himself around.

"Ice, what the heck is he, Trigor? the monster father or something?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right." Trigor said.

"What the heck do you mean yeah right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, Sonic, he is." Trigor said as Sonic's eyes and ears began twitching and Sonic gulped nervously in fear.

"Hey, Sonic, are you alright?" Trigor asked as Sonic didn't answer him.

Sonic was now terrified that if Velgor found out he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

ToonBoyDan "Good grief, it can't get any worse for Sonic, can it? here's where Amy finds Trigor in the dragon wash garage, so just read and review."

Chapter 8: Sonic is busted

Meanwhile back at Sonic's apartment Tails and Shadow were playing a video game on the plasma television screen when they saw Sonic getting eaten up by a monster in the video game and they were the only 1s who were inside while everybody left to get some rest.

"I told you, Shadow!" Tails exclaimed.

"I'm doing it, Tails." Shadow said.

"A, B, double C, Z, left, right, up and down." Tails said as he was helping Shadow out.

"Left and right, I got it." Shadow said as he and Tails continued playing their video game while Knuckles was on the blue wireless cell phone with a fed up look on his face.

"Oh yeah? well I got news for you, the monster slayer made me his manager, so I'm now what I like to call untouchable, do you hear me?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed as he entered the living room panicking in fear.

"Hey, Sonic." Tails and Shadow said in unison as they were still playing their favorite video game.

Sonic saw himself getting eaten up by a monster again.

"Oh hey, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Hey, here he is, my close friend the monster slayer, so now you gotta pay me protection." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, the deal is off, that monster I murdered was Velgor's nephew!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"I know, Sonic, isn't it great?" Knuckles asked.

"Well not if he finds out." Sonic said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Sonic? I got him on the cell phone right now." Knuckles said as Sonic gasped in fear knowing that Velgor had found out already.

"That's right, Velgor, I got the monster slayer right here in front of me." Knuckles said as Sonic told him to shut the heck up, but Knuckles nodded his head and gave him a big thumb up.

"And he's gonna slay you and all of your monsters." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, shut the heck up, shut the heck up." Sonic said in fear.

"Hey, that's great, I like it, shut the heck up, Velgor, shut the heck up!" Knuckles exclaimed as Sonic sighed knowing that he was in very big trouble.

"What the…..? dude, he wants to speak to you." Knuckles said.

"No way, Knuckles, I'm not here." Sonic said as he backed away.

"Yeah right, he's right over here." Knuckles said as he gave Sonic the blue cell phone.

Sonic took the blue cell phone from Knuckles.

"Hello….." Sonic said gently.

"Shut the heck up?! shut the heck up?! you don't tell me to shut the heck up, I tell you to shut the heck up!" Velgor shouted as he heard a beeping sound on the on line signal.

"Hello….." Velgor said.

"Hey, how the heck are you doing? let me have a good tasty pizza with everything on it, mushrooms, meatballs, green peppers….." Silver said as Velgor cut him off.

"Silver!" Velgor shouted.

"Oh hi there, boss, why the heck are you working in some pizza joint?" Silver asked.

"Get off the telephone!"Velgor shouted.

"But I'm starving." Silver said as he hung up.

Velgor sighed and continued from where he left off.

"My dudes are coming for you, monster slayer and they're gonna tear you apart arm from arm!" Velgor shouted as he hung up the wireless telephone.

Sonic slumped down on the futon knowing that he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

"Come on, Sonic, who's your dude? who takes good care of you? alright, dudes, the game's over, it's time to get busy." Knuckles said as he turned off their video game.

"Oh come on, Knuckles, I was winning!" Tails exclaimed as Shadow sighed just as he saw 2 scraps on the floor.

"Tails, weren't you suppose to pick those up from the disco dance party?" Shadow asked as he began picking them up and Tails stopped him.

"Hold it right there, Shadow, those 2 are mine." Tails said.

"Wait, what the crap?" Shadow asked.

"That's Henry and that's June, Henry's very crazy and June is the serious 1, but just get them together forever and hang on to your sides." Tails said as Shadow picked up the scraps and smirked.

"It was nice meeting both of you." Shadow said as he crumbled them up.

Tails gasped in shock.

"Shadow, you filthy murderer!" Tails exclaimed as he began chasing Shadow who was very ticked, but Knuckles grabbed both of them while leaving.

"Knuckles, you got it all wrong, dude!" Sonic exclaimed as he followed him.

"They're gonna write songs about you, Sonic." Knuckles said as the elevator doors closed right in front of Sonic.

"Knuckles, come on, dude!" Sonic exclaimed as he pushed the green button repeatedly.

"Maybe I can help you, Sonic." Blaze voice said as Sonic turned around and saw Blaze sitting on the futon and Sonic smiled at her.

"Hey, Blaze, what are you doing here? you just seem popping up outta places." Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic, you said for me to wait, so…(Blaze clapped her hands when the beautiful music began playing in the background and the lights came on) I was waiting." Blaze said as Sonic chuckled nervously just as the elevator doors opened up.

"Look, Blaze, I don't got enough time for the hand clapping make the lights go on music playing in the dark sort of thing." Sonic said.

"What are you terrified of, Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"Terrified? yeah right, Blaze, that's hilarious, I'm not terrified of anything, it's just that…Ohhhhhh.…" Sonic said as he relaxed while Blaze began massaging his shoulders.

"Oh, baby cakes, you're so tense." Blaze said as she continued massaging Sonic's shoulders.

"Yeah right, Blaze, I was so stressed out lately, you know, protecting the city, I do that all by myself and you know that it's just crazy." Sonic said.

"Well it's just too much, Sonic, it's piling up." Blaze said.

"Yeah right, you know what, Blaze? 1 thing above the other, actually, I was thinking about retiring." Sonic said as Blaze put Sonic against the big red lava lamp.

"You don't wanna do that, Sonic." Blaze said.

"I don't?" Sonic asked.

"You just worked your way to get above and you don't want to go back down there, do you?" Blaze asked.

"No way, Blaze, no I don't." Sonic said.

"You can just show them whose boss, Sonic, and those monsters can leave you alone." Blaze said.

"Yeah, Blaze, you're absolutely right." Sonic said as he began looking for Trigor.

"Trigor…" Sonic said as he left the apartment which was leaving Blaze smiling at him.

Meanwhile Sonic went back to the garage to speak with Trigor 'cause he got a plan so the other monsters wouldn't bother him again and he opened the door and looked for Trigor.

"Trigor, where the heck are you?" Sonic asked as he jumped nervously when he saw Amy staring at him.

"Hi there, Sonic." Amy said.

"Amy, what the heck are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"What, Sonic? did you forget something?" Amy asked as Sonic looked around.

"Well maybe you forgot….your monster!" Amy exclaimed angrily as Trigor continued sipping his blueberry banana milkshake when he saw Sonic.

"Hi there, Sonic." Trigor said.

"Uh…monster, run for your entire life, Amy, I'll cover you, hurry, before it's too late, go on without me!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh, quit it, Sonic, your pet monster here told me everything." Amy said angrily.

"Good grief, Trigor, why the heck would you do that?" Sonic asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"I don't know, Sonic, I like her." Trigor said.

"Thanks, I like you too." Amy said as she smiled, but it didn't last forever when she got fed up with Sonic.

"Sonic, what the heck were you thinking? bringing him in here?" Amy asked angrily.

"No, Amy, I'm still working out the kinks." Sonic said.

"Kinks? you fibbed, Sonic, everybody thinks you slayed the monster!" Amy shouted angrily.

"Who the heck am I to tell them that they're wrong, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"How could you fib in front of me, Sonic?! me!" Amy shouted angrily.

"Don't take it personally, Amy, come on, I fibbed in front of everybody!" Sonic exclaimed in fear as Amy looked a bit hurt that Sonic….not only fibbed in front of her, but he fibbed in front of everybody.

"Alright, Amy, look, I'm terribly sorry, I totally betrayed you, but listen, I got 1 little problem that I need to take care of." Sonic said.

"And what's that, Sonic?" Amy asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"Monsters are coming to get me!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"And they should, I mean, what did you expect? you would take credit for murdering a monster and everything would be fine for the rest of your entire life?" Amy asked angrily.

"Uh…..yeah right, but, hey, don't you worry about it, me and Trigor got it and we're gonna fix it." Sonic said.

"Whoa, wait a minute, I don't want any part of this." Trigor said.

"Too late now, vegetarian monster, they're looking for you too." Sonic said.

"Point taken, so what's the plan?" Trigor asked.

"Well, this is what we're gonna do." Sonic said as he began making his plan.

"Alright, here's the plan: Sonic, you tell the truth and you, go back home." Amy said angrily as Trigor and Sonic looked at her and at 1 another 'til they began laughing.

Sonic continued just as he held up the brush full of red paint.

"Alright, Trigor, look, this is what we're gonna do, we're gonna paint you up all bloody, a great big mess, right? then you're gonna run out there and meet the other monsters right before they get here and you're gonna say 'Stop, don't do that, don't go any further, that monster slayer's crazy, dude, he beat me senseless, he's a stone cold murderer, dude!' then you could tell them I'm big and tough and tell them I'm very handsome, throw that in and say I'm the coolest." Sonic said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"You're going way too far, Sonic." Amy said.

"Well, actually, he hasn't gone very far enough." Trigor said as he was looking out the window.

"Exactly, Trigor….what did you say?" Sonic asked.

"You need to slay a monster and I need to disappear, so here's what we're gonna do." Trigor said as Sonic began listening for what Trigor's plan was.

ToonBoyDan: "Well we hope that you stay tuned for the 1st fight so just read and review."

Chapter 9: Pretending to fight

Meanwhile back at the city Scarlet Garcia was on film, but she looked a bit frightened.

"This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live, we just confirmed reports of a….." Scarlet Garcia said as Vector ran around screaming in fear.

"Monster!" Vector exclaimed in fear as he and the others ran around past Scarlet Garcia screaming in fear.

Trigor ran around in the city just as everybody continued screaming and running around and taking cover and he pretended that he was gonna attack everybody which was a part of the plan from last night.

"Look, it's the monster slayer!" Scarlet Garcia exclaimed as the camera woman used the television camera and saw Sonic.

Sonic stood right on the Mystery Machine wearing a black cape and it was time to take on the monster.

Sonic turned himself around and posed as an action hero, but the strong wind blew the black cape and covered him.

Sonic removed the black cape and chuckled.

Sonic shouted and ran around supersonic fast holding out his right fist just as Trigor ran around near the road and towards him growling and they kept going towards 1 another until Sonic punched Trigor's right eye which was sending him crashing through the billboard.

"Holy shrimp boat, did we get that?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

Meanwhile at the dragon wash Amy was writing on the papers just as Espio was right by her desk seeing Sonic on television.

"Hey, Amy, Sonic is on television." Espio said as Amy turned herself around and saw Sonic showing off.

Amy rolled her eyes and continued doing her work while the crew joined up watching Sonic.

Meanwhile back at the city Trigor and Sonic hid by the stone wall just as Trigor cringed in pain and held his right eye due to the punch Sonic gave him.

"Do you hear that, Trigor? they're going crazy, dude, they like us." Sonic said.

"They like you, but they hate me, can we switch sides? I can be the supersonic hedgehog slayer and they'll never see it coming." Trigor said.

"Come on, Trigor, you sell this, you'll never need to go back home again, you can just begin a new life, now give me a growl." Sonic said.

"Alright, Sonic." Trigor said as he began purring just as Sonic sighed.

Trigor cleared his throat and growled real loud right near Sonic's face and that growl got everybody's attention right by the building.

Trigor stopped growling.

"Like that, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"That was very good, Trigor, let's go." Sonic said as they continued where they left off just as Sonic ran around supersonic fast and Trigor was chasing him passing Scarlet Garcia.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash everybody continued watching the fight scene while Knuckles was on the cell phone speaking to Velgor.

"Is that all you got? do you understand how big my client is? turn on your television screen." Knuckles said.

Meanwhile back at the fight scene Trigor ran around closely towards Sonic chomping his teeth to catch him.

"Trigor, Trigor, Trigor!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor caught him in his mouth and everybody including Amy gasped back at the dragon wash.

"Turn off your television screen, turn off your television screen." Knuckles said on the cell phone.

Meanwhile back at the city everybody stared at Trigor, but they took cover quickly when Trigor turned himself around and Trigor was looking for Sonic.

"Don't swallow me." Sonic said from inside Trigor's mouth.

"Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"No, Trigor, it's Mr. Skullhead, off course it's me, why did you do that?" Sonic asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sonic." Trigor said as he put his hands to his nose and was about to begin sneezing.

"No, Trigor, 'sorry' is when you step on somebody's foot at the movie theater, 'sorry' is when you say 'when's the baby boy or girl due?' and it turns out the person's just the way she is and this is just as far away from 'sorry' just as you could possibly get." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I think I'm gonna sneeze." Trigor said as he was about to begin sneezing.

"No, Trigor, just open up very nice and easy." Sonic said as Trigor began opening his mouth very nice and easy just as Sonic strained and everybody including Alvin, Simon and Theodore watched hoping that it was Sonic and suddenly Sonic opened Trigor's mouth just as everybody cheered and flashed the cameras.

"Are you dudes not entertained? you couldn't possibly handle the truth, you got me at the power of kung fu!" Sonic exclaimed.

Amy looked a bit confused when she saw Sonic on the television screen and she shook her head while Knuckles was on the cell phone.

"Turn your television screen back on, what the heck are you doing turning your television screen off?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic began riding Trigor like a rodeo cowboy while everybody continued cheering and whistling.

Meanwhile Silver and the other monsters ran around towards the city by the order of Velgor.

Sonic began using Trigor as a barrel just as Trigor began getting very ill.

Silver and the others continued looking for Sonic to settle the final score with him.

"This city is very big, how are we supposed to find the monster slayer around here?" Silver asked as he and the other monsters heard Trigor wailing from very far away just as Trigor was thrown around.

Trigor fell over on the wooden bridge while Sonic flexed his muscles, but it didn't last forever when he saw Silver and the other monsters.

Silver watched Sonic finding out if he was really great and Sonic knew this was the time for the big finale.

Sonic pulled Trigor's red and blue tail just as Trigor pretended to struggle in pain.

"This is it, Trigor, the big finish, just like we practiced." Sonic said.

"The spinning monster?" Trigor asked while grinning.

"Yep, the spinning monster." Sonic said as he began picking Trigor up, but he was a bit too heavy for him.

"A little bit of help here, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry, Sonic." Trigor said as Sonic managed to lift Trigor up and spun him around for the big finish and he grabbed his red and blue tail and spun him around faster until he threw him around and Trigor screamed in fear just as he got thrown around and without warning he smashed into the screen of the building and began falling over to his near death experience.

Trigor continued screaming just as Sonic watched him.

"Curse you, monster slayer!" Trigor exclaimed as he wailed while falling over into the dark pit.

Trigor continued falling over until he came over to the other side and continued wailing and he began wailing silently and made a great big crashing sound.

Meanwhile back above Sonic sighed and came right on the Mystery Machine just as the light bulbs came outta the screen due to the crash.

"Yeah right, and you tell Velgor that I don't ever wanna see another monster on this city again, ever!" Sonic exclaimed as Silver and the other monsters retreated back to the caverns.

"Remember this name: Sonic the monster slayer!" Sonic exclaimed.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash the entire crowd cheered and whistled just as Knuckles cheered for Sonic himself.

"You see that? you see that?" Knuckles asked as Trigor went over to the secret pit finally finished with the job.

Meanwhile back above everybody continued cheering for Sonic's victory.

Blaze was in the crowd and she was very proud that Sonic had won so she walked around towards him and was gonna do something to him.

Blaze continued showing off right in front of the camera just as Blaze came by and she grabbed Sonic by touching him.

"Whoa, hey, Blaze…" Sonic said as he was interrupted when Blaze began kissing him.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash Amy smiled at Knuckles.

Knuckles smiled back at her and watched the television screen, but he quit smiling and everybody quit cheering and whistling.

Amy looked a bit confused and watched the television screen and what she saw made her gasp in shock 'cause she saw Sonic being kissed by Blaze.

"It seems the monster slayer not only conquered a few monsters today, but maybe a few hearts and souls? has the city's most awesome supersonic hedgehog ever been snapped up? I'm Scarlet Garcia here live watching the monster slayer getting kissed." Scarlet Garcia said as Amy was feeling very devastated just as she left her desk and Knuckles watched her leave knowing that she liked Sonic and it looked like Amy's heart was now broken and shattered.

ToonBoyDan: Good idea: Trigor beginning a new life

Bad idea: Amy being devastated 'cause Blaze is kissing Sonic and everything's not going very well so just read and review.

Chapter 10: Blaze left alone

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash Amy was reading the newspaper starting at the photograph of Sonic getting kissed by Blaze and she was fed up and devastated from what she just saw while Trigor was behind the curtain and he was gonna dress up as something else.

"Hey, Amy, can you give me the pink and yellow and 1s?" Trigor asked as Amy gave him the 2 cans of pink and yellow paint and she continued reading the newspaper.

"Thanks, Amy." Trigor said as Sonic came inside laughing.

"Look who just stepped in the room." Sonic said as he continued laughing just as Amy continued reading and she wasn't smiling at him.

"Yeah right." Trigor said.

"Sonic and Trigor, what a team, dude, give me that, give me some 5." Sonic said.

"High 5, low 5." Trigor said as he high 5d and low 5d with Sonic.

"Did you see me? I was all like….. (Sonic began making Kung Fu sounds) I was crazy." Sonic said.

"When you punched me, the entire crowd was…aahh!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Yeah right, they ate it up and it was like a Sonic explosion."

"How great was I, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"Oh, Trigor, you were the bomb." Sonic said.

"Thanks, Sonic, and hey, you, I was your great big finish on the news, great kiss, lover boy." Trigor said.

"Whoa, dude, that's privacy." Sonic said.

"Privacy? Sonic, the entire city saw you do it!" Amy exclaimed angrily as Sonic held her right hand, but she swiped her right hand away from him.

"Hey, somebody's in a very bad mood, come on, Amy, let me see that smiling face, show me that smiling face." Sonic said as he put both of his fingers between Amy's mouth by making her smile at him.

"Knock it off, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily as she pushed his arms away.

"What's gotten into you, Amy?" Sonic asked looking a bit confused.

"Me?! I swear, Sonic, sometimes I wanna take your big crazy head and just….." Amy said angrily as she punched her right hand real fast.

"Amy, what the heck is your problem?" Sonic asked.

"Problem? there's no problem, Sonic, I don't got a problem, Blaze is the only 1 with the problem." Amy said angrily.

"Hey, you guys….." Trigor said.

"Well, Amy, what do you got against Blaze?" Sonic asked in concern.

"Not my mouth, that's for sure." Amy said angrily as Trigor began cringing.

"What's going on around here?" Sonic asked as he was not knowing what Amy was speaking about.

"I'm gonna stay outta this 1." Trigor said as he hid behind the curtain.

"Why would you even care about Blaze anyway, Amy?" Sonic asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"I don't, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"You don't Amy?" Sonic asked.

"No way!" Amy shouted angrily.

"No way what, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"You guys wanna…" Trigor said as Sonic and Amy cut him off.

"No way!" Sonic and Amy shouted angrily in unison as it was making Trigor back away.

"Just tell me, Sonic, 'cause I'm curious, why the heck do you think she's interested in you? do you even think for 1 single minute that she would even like you if you weren't the richest and greatest monster slayer?" Amy asked angrily.

"Please don't fight and argue." Trigor said as Amy ignored him.

"Are you blind, Sonic?" Amy asked angrily.

"Well, Amy, at least she treats me like I'm somebody!" Sonic exclaimed angrily.

"Well, Sonic, would she like you if you were a nobody?!" Amy asked angrily.

"Nobody would like me if I was a nobody!" Sonic exclaimed angrily.

"I did, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily as she walked away from him.

Sonic was very shocked from what she just said and he stared at her and he just found out that she liked him this entire time and Amy continued looking very devastated and upset.

"Before the cash and before the fortunes and before the fib, to me you were a somebody, Sonic, but now you're nothing, but a fraud, a sham, a con and you're such a joker." Amy said angrily and devastatingly as Sonic just stared at her looking a bit upset ever since she admitted that she liked him.

"Here I am, ta-da, (singsong voice) I'm Lucky, the dragon washing pink and yellow monster." Trigor/Lucky said as he smiled at them, but his smiling face faded when he saw Sonic and Amy staring at 1 another terribly devastated and upset.

Amy sighed devastatingly and walked away from him.

"Amy…" Sonic said as he tried to say something to her.

"No, Sonic, just forget about it, just go already, 'cause I'm tired of hearing how everything you had in your entire life wasn't good enough, including me." Amy said angrily as Sonic tried to explain, but he was crushed and he began leaving the dragon wash garage devastatingly.

Amy watched him leave and began shedding tear drops.

"Amy?" Trigor/Lucky asked.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, go back and do it again." Amy said as Trigor/Lucky looked devastatingly at her knowing that she was in tear drops and he got rid of the tear drops.

"Hey come on, Amy, It'll be alright." Trigor/Lucky said as Amy smiled at him.

Meanwhile Sonic just closed the door of the garage and walked away from the dragon wash and he was still devastated and upset that Amy liked him all the time and he didn't know that after she confessed to him and he walked around in the city staring at the billboards of his fortunes, but he wasn't proud and cheerful about it.

"You couldn't possibly handle the truth, you got monster breath!" Sonic exclaimed on the television screen as Sonic sighed devastatingly and continued walking around and all he wanted was to become a somebody, but what about Amy? Sonic stared at another video of him drinking a diet root beer and he walked away from the city.

Later that night he saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore playing with the fire hydrant and cheering for Sonic and saw Madame Foster shouting at them and telling them to go home and get some shut eye.

Sonic chuckled a bit just as he saw them messing with Crazy Chuck who just woke up.

Sonic chuckled silently until he saw his new home that made him terribly upset and devastated.

Meanwhile at Sonic's penthouse Sonic entered the living room where Knuckles and the others were disco dancing, but he wasn't in the mood for that.

Sonic passed by not paying any attention to them.

Meanwhile Blaze who was sitting right next to Bonnie saw Sonic going over to the balcony and she was a bit concerned about him.

Sonic went outside and looked at the beautiful viewing and was still not proud and cheerful about it.

"Preparation S slays splitting headaches like Sonic slays monsters, oh, hey, Sonic." Chris said as Sonic waved at him just as Chris walked away and he sighed devastatingly while Blaze stood by the door.

"Amy's right, I am such a joker." Sonic said devastatingly as Blaze rolled her eyes, but smiled at him.

"Hey, Monster slayer, why are you out here? all of your close friends are inside." Blaze asked.

"Not all of my close friends." Sonic said.

"You mean that pink hedgehog girl at the dragon wash? forget about her, Sonic, she's a nobody." Blaze said as Sonic walked away from her.

"No, Blaze, I'm the nobody." Sonic said devastatingly as Blaze chuckled.

"Oh let me guess, Sonic, she told you that she likes you, is that it? well it's not like you're feeling the same way about her." Blaze said as she continued chuckling and what Blaze said was true Sonic was feeling the same way about Amy so he smiled at her.

"You know what, Blaze? I don't think it's gonna work out." Sonic said as he backed away.

"Wait, Sonic, are you leaving me alone?" Blaze asked as Sonic sighed and nodded, but he yelped in shock when he saw Blaze getting ticked off.

"Let me explain something to you, Sonic." Blaze said.

Meanwhile back inside Knuckles continued disco dancing with Vector until he and the others stopped and saw Blaze tapping Sonic against the glass door a couple of times and the door didn't even shatter.

"We're gonna disco like it's a disco party." Knuckles said.

"Oh, true love!" Knuckles exclaimed as he laughed along with the others.

Blaze tossed Sonic right against the wall 1 more time and walked away from Sonic who slid down the glass door.

ToonBoyDan: "Well bad luck for Blaze and we hope Sonic finds Amy in the nick of time so just read and review."

Chapter 11: Amy kidnapped

Meanwhile 1 morning Sonic just bought everything for Amy and this was his chance that he was gonna tell Amy that he likes her and he ran around towards the dragon Wash where Trigor/Lucky was working 'til he saw Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic." Trigor/Lucky said

"I can't speak right now, Trigor, I gotta find Amy, I gotta tell her I like her!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor/Lucky grinned and followed him just as everybody cheered for him.

"Way to go, Sonic!" Vector cheered.

Meanwhile at the office Tails and Shadow were now in charge of answering the wireless telephone, but they weren't doing very well.

"Hello, dragon wash…" Tails said as Shadow grabbed the red wireless telephone.

"Give me the telephone, Tails, we get a dragon of a wash…" Shadow said.

"Give me the telephone!" Tails exclaimed as he grabbed the wireless telephone from Shadow's right hand.

"And the price is…..very low, considering great washes." Tails said.

"How many times do I need to tell you guys? it's 'gosh!' you get a dragon of a wash and the price oh my gosh!" Knuckles exclaimed angrily as Shadow answered the wireless telephone.

"Dragon wash….." Shadow said.

"Rhymes with gosh…." Tails said as he and Shadow both laughed in unison.

Knuckles groaned in an appalled manner.

"Give me that, get outta here, both of you, go be crazy someplace else!" Knuckles exclaimed angrily

"Knuckles, where's Amy?" Sonic asked.

"You tell me, dude." Knuckles said as he answered the wireless telephone.

"Dragon wash, you get a dragon of a…..…oh, Sonic, it's for you." Knuckles said as he gave Sonic the wireless telephone.

Sonic gave the stuff to Trigor/Lucky and answered the wireless telephone.

"Hello?" Sonic asked…

"Is this the monster slayer?" Silver's asked.

"Of course it is." Sonic said.

"It's Silver the Hedgehog….I mean, just forget about it, now you follow those instructions to a lot of fibs, alright? file cabinet, middle door, there's a package in here, so get it." Silver said as Sonic opened the package until he saw what was inside of it and it was Amy's dark pink chaos emerald.

"That's right, tough dude, we got your gal, now there's gonna be a sit down in 1 single minute." Silver said.

"Well, who is it?" Trigor/Lucky asked as Sonic shushed him.

"Be there, Sonic, if you don't wanna see her asleep with the cartoon characters and video game characters known as the deceased 1s, now nod your head that you understand." Silver said as Sonic nodded his head.

"Now, Sonic, tell me if you nodded your head." Silver said.

"I nodded my head." Sonic said as he hung up the wireless telephone in concern.

"They got Amy and they wanna have a sit down, but I never meant for anybody to get left behind especially not Amy, this is my entire fault." Sonic said.

"That's 1 classic move, I saw her 100 times." Knuckles said.

"They just take the thing you like the most and they use it against you." Trigor/Lucky said as Sonic got no other choice that he was gonna rescue Amy from Velgor's clutches.

"Look, you guys, we gotta go over to that sit down and we gotta rescue her." Sonic said.

"Whoa, look, Sonic, I wanna rescue Amy too, but I can't just go in there and say 'Hi there, Uncle Velgor, I'm a pink and yellow monster'." Trigor/Lucky said.

"Trigor?" Knuckles asked.

"And my close friend the monster slayer is a fraud." Trigor/Lucky said.

"A fraud?! Knuckles exclaimed.

"Come on, you guys, we're gonna need a better plan than that." Trigor/Lucky said as Knuckles chuckled.

"This is a joke right, dude? 'cause you know I told Velgor….." Knuckles said as he stopped and remembered what he said to Velgor back then.

Flashback…

"Shut the heck up, Velgor, shut the heck up!" Knuckles exclaimed as Velgor growled angrily on the wireless telephone.

End of flashback…

Knuckles panicked in fear knowing that he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

"Tell me you didn't make it up, dude, tell me that's not Trigor, tell me you're a real monster slayer, please!" Knuckles exclaimed in fear.

"I'm terribly sorry, Knuckles, but I'm not, but the monsters don't know about it." Sonic said as Knuckles now knew that Sonic wasn't the monster slayer, the other monsters and Velgor didn't know about it either.

Sonic was still gonna rescue Amy no matter what he was gonna do.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, it looks like Sonic is gonna have a challenge with Velgor, the monster boss, so just read and review."

Chapter 12: The Sit-down Showdown

Meanwhile Sonic, Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky were all sitting down while everybody stood right behind them.

Sonic and Trigor/Lucky were a bit nervous, but not as nervous as the other monsters were and they still didn't know that Sonic was a fraud.

Sonic reached for a spork and the monsters on the other side flinched nervously.

Sonic reached for a kitchen brush and the monsters on the other side flinched as well.

Sonic smirked deciding to have a bit of fun with this so he turned over to his other side and growled which was making the monsters gasp in shock and James fainted in fear.

Sonic and Trigor/Lucky chuckled.

"Will you guys quit joking around? There's a big 1, we're doomed, we're doomed." Knuckles said in fear.

"Thanks, Knuckles, thanks, and my dude, Knuckles just begged me not to murderize all of you up in here, now I might listen to him, but then again I might not, and that depends on the individual behavior of all of the individuals in here individually, isn't that that right?" Sonic asked.

"Look, Gary, that dude's got pink and yellow monster muscle." Jack said.

"My Uncle Growly got whacked by 1 of those that evening." Gary said.

"Now which 1 of you monsters called this meeting?" Sonic said.

"That'll be me." Velgor's voice said as Sonic and the others turned themselves around and saw him.

"So, this is the monster Slayer, I was expecting to meet you, I just feel like we're practically close family, you know that? hilarious, isn't it? I brought my nephews into the world full of love and care and you took them out, do you know who I am? do you know who I am? I'm Velgor, the boss of the monsters." Velgor said.

"Hey, boss, I saved you a seat." Silver said as Velgor took his place at the end of the table just he continued when a familiar dish with a red cover on it was brought over to him.

"I was running this entire city ever since before you were born, and if you thought a dude like me can't get to a dude like you….well, guess what? you thought wrong." Velgor said as he lifted the red cover to reveal Amy all tied up with blue duct tape around her mouth and when she saw Sonic she stared at him.

"Dude, you're the 1 who's wrong, I hardly even know that gal, what's your name again, ma'am?" Sonic asked as Amy continued mumbling.

"Oh yeah? well I think he's bluffing." Blaze's voice said.

Blaze had appeared right next to Velgor and all of the monsters were checking her out.

"Dude, if I wasn't married." James said as he saw Blaze.

"How are you doing, beautiful gal?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"Blaze, we meet again." Sonic said.

"You know, monster slayer, there's only 1 thing I like better than cash, a lot of revenge." Blaze said as Jack sighed.

"I think I'm secretly in love….." Jack said.

"Your monster slaying days are over, and there's nothing you can do about it." Velgor said as Sonic began chuckling and the others looked a bit confused 'til Sonic gestured for them to chuckle as well and they did even if it was a bit nervously as did Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky and Silver 'til Velgor whacked him.

"What's hilarious?" Velgor asked.

"You got nothing, nothing, Lucky, take her out." Sonic said as Trigor/Lucky did as he was told to do by picking up Amy in his mouth and returned back to his place right next to Sonic.

Sonic jumped on the table and began beat boxing to the 'Indiana Jones' theme tune doing a disco dance right before he decided to gloat.

"Alright, new rules, nobody, I repeat, nobody makes 1 single move without my alright." Sonic said as he didn't notice that Trigor/Lucky was holding his nose and was preparing to sneeze and the other monsters noticed him.

"What'd he do? I can't see it." James said as Sonic didn't hear him just as he continued gloating.

"I'm on the Panama Canal, dude." Sonic said as he continued to gloating.

"From now on, everything goes right through me, but if you lose a baby tooth, you don't grow another 1 back without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright…" Gary said nervously.

"If you begin sneezing, you don't wipe that green snot without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright…." James said as he was also very nervous.

"And you don't say 'alright' without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked as Jack groaned and fainted in fear.

"Alright, thanks for coming, we gotta go." Knuckles said as Sonic ignored him.

"1 more thing, what's with all of you living in the life boat?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic….." Knuckles said nervously.

"You dudes are supposed to be the mob, get yourselves a real hide out." Sonic said.

"Sonic…" Trigor/Lucky said as he was still holding his nose.

"And take 1 good look, Velgor, it's over, you're old school…" Sonic said.

"Sonic!" Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky exclaimed.

"What, you guys?" Sonic asked as he turned himself around to see Trigor/Lucky sneeze out not only Amy, but a few other things he could've eaten as well 'cause monsters tend to eat other things than meat products.

Another monster looked at the license plate starvingly and stuffed it right into his mouth.

"The terror, the terror!" Trigor/Lucky exclaimed in terror as he coughed loudly and a red blue striped beach ball came right outta his mouth and Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Uh…...excuse me for 1 single minute." Sonic said he untied Amy and removed the blue duct tape from her mouth.

"Amy, are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"No, Sonic, I'm not alright, he almost tried to eat me!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"I couldn't take it anymore, the taste was making me sneeze." Trigor/Lucky said as Velgor stared at him.

"Trigor? is that really you?" Velgor asked as he made his way over to Trigor/Lucky and hugged him.

"You're alive? I thought I lost you." Velgor said as he noticed what Trigor was wearing.

"What the heck are you wearing? what the heck is that?" Velgor asked as Trigor sighed and wiped his face off and all of the monsters gasped in amazement.

"Hey, boss, it's Trigor, he was wearing a disguise so we wouldn't recognize him, but now he's not wearing a disguise so we do recognize him." Silver said.

"Hi there, Uncle Velgor…" Trigor said nervously knowing that he was busted for the rest of his entire life.

"Are you kidding me, Trigor? are you kidding me? are you outta your mind? do you got any idea how this really looks?" Velgor asked.

"Dude, this is the greatest sit down I have ever been to." James whispered to Jack who nodded his head in agreement.

"What the heck are you doing with this blue supersonic hedgehog? he took out your own flesh and blood, Vigor." Velgor said.

"But, Uncle Velgor, just listen…" Trigor said.

"But nothing, Trigor, you never take sides against the entire family, ever." Velgor said.

"Hey, Velgor, sir, it's not his entire fault, this is between me and you." Sonic said.

"What the heck did I ever do to you? you took Vigor away and you turned Trigor into a pink and yellow monster, I'm gonna get you!" Velgor shouted angrily as Amy screamed in fear knowing what Velgor was about to do to Sonic.

"Sonic, watch out!" Amy exclaimed in fear.

"Sonic, run away, run away for your entire life!" Trigor exclaimed as Sonic didn't need 1 2nd invite just as he turned himself around and made a run for it with Velgor who was right behind him.

Knuckles and Trigor hurried off after him.

Sonic crawled through a tunnel in the mansion that lead to outside that was a bit too little for Velgor and unfortunately for Sonic the monster was stuck in the tunnel

"You're gonna regret the day you became the monster slayer!" Velgor shouted as Sonic continued running away from him.

"Well look who's stuck in the tunnel, you're still starving, big dude? well say 'hello' to my little friends." Timothy said as he turned himself around and sounded like a bugle and the other turkeys came outta nowhere and began attacking Velgor and they all clamped on his head which was making Velgor more fed up and Velgor angrily snapped at them which was making them scatter and he continued chasing Sonic.

Velgor was getting so close and was about to attack Sonic when he and Sonic suddenly saw Crazy Chuck with a crazy smiling face even crazier than the look in his eyes along with Alvin, Simon and Theodore following him.

"Look out, another big 1!" Crazy Chuck exclaimed as Velgor got up looking even more fed up which was making the Chipmunks and Crazy Chuck very nervous.

"Run away for your entire life!" Crazy Chuck and the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they turned themselves around and ran around for the hills being followed by Sonic who was luring Velgor to the dragon wash.

Tails and Shadow were seen at the wireless telephone, trying to get the saying right.

"Try it again, Tails." Shadow said.

"Dragon wash, you get a dragon of a wash and the price…oh my gosh!" Tails screamed in fear as Velgor came running around towards them.

"Well, Tails, you got it right." Shadow said as he freaked out as well.

"Everybody clear the way!" Tails exclaimed in fear.

"Come on, Velgor, it's time to clean up your performance." Sonic said.

"Uncle Velgor, leave him alone!" Trigor exclaimed as Sonic got to the tower where Speedy usually worked and activated the red bubbles and the red bubbles showered everywhere which was making it very hard for Velgor to see everything.

Amy who was standing near the red bubbles got trapped in 1 by accident.

Sonic could see a familiar silhouette of a monster and when the monster got closer to a clasp Sonic smacked the green button for it to come down and the clasp grabbed hold of the monster.

Sonic thinking he got a hold of Velgor got outta the tower and went over to the clasp.

"Alright, Velgor, the game's over." Sonic said as Trigor was in there instead of Velgor.

"Trigor? what the heck are you doing in there?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Sorry, Sonic…..." Trigor said.

"Where the heck is Velgor?" Sonic asked as Velgor suddenly popped up outta places behind him.

Sonic realized it without seeing the terrified looks on his face.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" Sonic asked nervously as he turned himself around.

"You're mine right now!" Velgor exclaimed as Sonic screamed in fear just as he dodged Velgor and the chase continued.

"Let's finish this, monster slayer." Velgor said as Sonic quickly gave the go ahead sign to Omega just as he had lured Velgor to another clasp.

"Oh we're about to, Velgor." Sonic said as Omega smacked the green button and the clasp grabbed Velgor.

A red toothbrush popped out and brushed Velgor's teeth and it sprayed water right into his mouth and he spit it out and Jerry walked around over and put another air freshener on his monster tooth.

"Thanks for coming to dragon wash." Jerry said as he stared off into space again.

"Alright, somebody needs to get me outta the red bubble, right now." Amy said as Sonic popped the red bubble and caught her safely in his arms.

Sonic and Amy stared at 1 another until Scarlet Garcia lightly pushed her outta the way.

"The monster slayer does it again…" Scarlet Garcia said.

"Hey, no fair!" Amy exclaimed.

"This time luring 2 monsters into his death trap of hygiene, Sonic, you're the somebody everybody wants to be, above the character chart, tell our television cameras how it always feels just to be you." Scarlet Garcia said as Amy sighed devastatingly right before she turned herself around and walked away which Sonic had noticed.

"Amy, wait!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic, get me outta here, quickly, I need a head start just to get as far away as possible." Trigor said.

"Just look at what you did to him." Velgor said angrily.

"It's just a misunderstanding." Sonic said as he was ignored by the others

"Sonic, over here!" Amy exclaimed as everybody began chanting in unison.

"Monster slayer, monster slayer!" the crowd exclaimed in unison as Sonic couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop, enough, I'm not a real monster slayer!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody gasped in shock.

"I fibbed…." Sonic said.

"What the heck?" Velgor said.

"And I'm not a real financial advisor…" Crazy Chuck said as he sobbed silently.

"Alright, it was a maple tree branch that murdered Vigor, I never got anything to do with it and neither did Trigor." Sonic said.

"Well, Trigor, if that was true, then why did you need to run away?" Velgor asked.

"Because you always wanted me to be like Vigor, I'll never be the monster you want me to be." Trigor said.

"What the heck is your problem, dude? so your nephew likes tomato pickle sandwiches, so his close friend's a blue supersonic hedgehog like me, so he likes to dress up like a pink and yellow monster, so what? everybody likes him just the way he is, why can't you? don't make the same mistake that I did, I didn't know what I had 'til I lost it." Sonic said as Velgor sighed.

"Can you get me outta this? so I can hug my nephew and tell him I'm terribly sorry?" Velgor asked as Sonic pushed the green button and the 2 monsters walked up to 1 another.

"Uncle Velgor…." Trigor said.

"Come here, you…." Velgor said while hugging Trigor.

"I like you, Trigor, no matter what you eat or how you dress up." Velgor said.

"Sonic?" Amy asked as Sonic walked around over to her.

"Amy? Amy, I wish I knew what I meant by then, I just mean, I wish you knew what I knew, I mean, right before this….." Sonic said.

"You're blowing it, dude!" Tails exclaimed.

"Mind your own business, it's just emotional and it's just pressure." Knuckles said.

"What I'm really saying is that I just…..I didn't need to be above the city, everything I wanted was right there in front of me this entire time." Sonic said

"But what about being a somebody, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I'm nobody without you, Amy, I'm terribly sorry I got you mixed up in this." Sonic said as Crazy Chuck made kissing sounds with his sock puppets.

"You're not helping, dude." Shadow said.

"Come here, Sonic, you big crazy head." Amy said as she and Sonic kissed 1 another in which Sonic had returned.

"I never told you guys about this, but you're the best dudes a red echidna like me could ever have, come on, Tails, Shadow, group hug!" Knuckles exclaimed as Tails and Shadow went in for a group hug just as Knuckles was offering when Tails' blue chaos emerald accidentally zapped Knuckles and Knuckles pulled away and began rubbing where he got zapped.

"Sorry, Knuckles." Tails said.

"Come on, Knuckles, try again, dude, don't sweat it." Shadow said.

"Forget about it, the minute's gone." Knuckles said as Sonic quit kissing Amy just as he turned over to Velgor.

"So, uh, Velgor, we're good, right? I mean, like, the city is safe? walk the streets, you know, without…aaah! you know…." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, we're good." Velgor said as everybody began cheering and whistling knowing that they wouldn't need to live in fear of the monsters again.

"Sonic, excuse me, you just lost everything you fibbed so hard to achieve, tell me, what's next for you?" Scarlet Garcia asked as Sonic smiled at her.

"I think I got a good idea, if my manager would allow it." Sonic said.

"Alright, so what's on your mind, Sonic?" Knuckles asked as Sonic just smiled and told him what the idea was.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like we're coming to the ending chapter where Sonic and the others are working at the dragon wash, so just read and review."

Chapter 15: The cheerful ending

Sonic was now in Knuckles' office putting up what looked like a photograph of his Uncle Trevor 'til Amy walked in through the door.

"Come on, everybody's waiting, Mr. Manager." Amy said as Sonic had asked for a partnership.

Knuckles had agreed with it 'cause he was a nice dude.

"Alright, Amy, I just gotta put the finishing touch on my new desk." Sonic said as he turned over to the photograph.

"I like you, Uncle Trevor…" Sonic said as he walked around over to where Knuckles was.

"Hey, Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, Sonic, let's see what you can do." Knuckles said.

"Alright, Knuckles, let's see what you can do." Sonic said as they both walked around outside.

"Knuckles and Sonic's dragon wash is now open for business!" Sonic exclaimed as the entire crowd cheered in unison.

"Yo, Tails, Shadow, let's get this disco party bumpin'!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yo, dudes, it's Tails and Shadow on the wheels of steel!" Tails exclaimed as everybody cheered and whistled right before he turned over to Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy.

"Yo, Sparkles, Bonnie, Daisy, Tiffany, how 'bout we have a bit of disco dance fun?" Sonic asked as Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy began singing 'Dragon Wash'.

Sparkles: (singing) you couldn't possibly be rich

Bonnie: (singing) but let me tell you it sure beats digging 1 single ditch

Daisy: (singing) there ain't no tellin' who you like to meet…

Sonic began doing some disco dance move.

"Don't try this at home, dudes!" Sonic exclaimed.

Tiffany: (singing) a television star or maybe a jewelry thief

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash (Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) at the dragon wash, yeah (Oh yeah!)

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) at the dragon wash (sing it with me now)….

Amy was at her desk when she heard Trigor's voice and she looked up and saw a lot of monsters with him.

"Hey, Amy….." Trigor's voice said.

"I'm terribly sorry Uncle Velgor and I are late, but we brought in some new customers." Trigor said.

"Hey, Amy, how ya doin'?" Silver asked.

"Wow, alright, you guys, come inside." Amy said as Trigor and the other monsters went inside and began disco dancing.

Sparkles: (singing) it's not the place to be if you're planning on being a super star

Bonnie: (singing) now let me tell you it's always awesome

Daisy: (singing) and the boss doesn't mind sometimes if you're jokin' around

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash

"No, Velgor, snap it, you're not snappin' it." Knuckles said.

"I'm snapping it, I'm snapping it." Velgor said.

"That's alright, a lot of cartoon and video game monsters can't do it." Knuckles said.

"Yo, dude…." Velgor said.

"Yo, dude, what's up?" Knuckles asked.

"Up with what?" Velgor asked looking a bit confused.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo…." Knuckles said.

"You say 'yo' 1 more time then I'm gonna 'yo' you." Velgor said.

"Sorry, dude." Knuckles said.

While the disco dance music was still playing in the background Sonic saw his close friend Trigor and a few other monsters disco dancing like disco dance stars while Timothy and the other turkeys disco danced as well and when they were finished they struck a pose.

"Alright, dude, I made you all sporty!" Alvin exclaimed as he, Simon and Theodore were giving paint jobs to the other monsters.

Some of them looked awesome, but James had been spray painted to look like a rock and roll singer.

"Hey, do you think this is hilarious? what the heck am I? a rock and roll singer to you?" James asked.

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash, workin' at the dragon wash yeah…

Just as Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy continued singing in unison some photographs of the characters appeared on the screen along with the names of their voice portrayers

Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Link (voices)

Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose (voice)

JimCummings as Velgor (voice)

Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat (voice)

Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna (voice)

Kate Higgins as Tails the 2 Tailed Fox (voice)

Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog (voice)

Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog (voice)

Karen Strassman as Scarlet Garcia (voice)

Josh Peck as Trigor (voice)

Jerry Trainor as Vigor (voice)

Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman (voice)

Justin Long as Alvin (Chipmunk voice)

Matthew Gray Gubler as Simon (Chipmunk voice)

Jesse McCartney as Theodore (Chipmunk voice)

Miranda Cosgrove as Sparkles the Ferret (speaking and singing voices)

Beatrice Miller as Bonnie the Coyote (speaking and singing voices)

Dakota Fanning as Daisy the Squirrel (speaking and singing voices)

Alyson Stoner as Tiffany the Turtle (speaking and singing voices)

Kyle Herbert as Big the Cat (voice)

Jerry Lobozo as Crazy Chuck (voice)

Suzanne Goldish as Chris Thorndyke (voice)

Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile (voice)

Troy Baker as Espio the Chameleon (voice)

Ice Cube as Jerry the Echidna (voice)

Wayne Knight as Dojo (voice)

and Candi Milo as Madame Foster (voice)

Just as the scene was drawing to a closing end Amy could be seen giving a lot of kisses to Sonic while everybody continued disco dancing and the Chao from the beginning of the story flew around by and winked at the crowd just as the entire scene went pitched black.

The entire scene switched back to Sonic's old penthouse and the elevator doors slid open and Blaze appeared unaware that Sonic wasn't living there anymore.

"Hello? hello, Sonic? listen, baby cakes, I know I was a bad gal, but come on, you gotta be extremely crazy not to take me back." Blaze said as Crazy Chuck popped up outta places with a daisy in his right hand.

"Did somebody say extremely crazy?" Crazy Chuck asked as he clapped his hands and the lights went off which was making the entire scene go dark.

ToonBoyDan: "And that's the end of '_Monster Tale_', we will now close this up and goodbye for now."

52


	10. Chapter 10: Blaze left alone

_MONSTER TALE_

Character similarities

Oscar…..Sonic the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Games'_)

Don Lino…..Velgor (some monster boss character that we just made up)

Angie….Amy Rose ('_Sonic X' and 'Sonic Games_')

Lenny….Trigor (some nice gentle monster character that we just made up)

Lola…Blaze the Cat ('_Sonic X' _and_ 'Sonic Super Action Speed'_)

Sykes….Vector the Crocodile ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed'_)

Ernie…..Sonic the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed_')

Bernie. . . Shadow the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed_')

Frankie….Vigor (some tough monster character that we just made up)

Luca…Silver the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic_ _Games_')

Don Feinberg…..Dr. Eggman ('Sonic X' and 'Sonic Games')

Katie Current….Scarlet Garcia ('_Sonic X_')

The Shorties…..Alvin, Simon and Theodore ('Alvin and the Chipmunks the Computer Animated Cartoon Series')

Crazy Joe…Chuck Thorndyke ('_Sonic X_')

Chapter 1: Don't worry about 1 thing

There was a little Chao trapped in a cage and the Chao was now frightened that he was gonna be the dinner and unknown to him somebody was walking around just as the Chao gulped nervously in fright and suddenly the Chao screamed in fear just as it saw somebody coming right toward him just as it struggled to break outta the cage, but it had a weird feeling that somebody was right behind him and the Chao turned around and saw a red and blue monster with red and blue fur and light blue eyes.

"Hi there, I'm Trigor." Trigor said as he introduced himself to the Chao, but he fainted in fear.

"Oh, little buddy, did I frighten you? I'm terribly sorry, wake up, alright, don't worry about it, I'll get you outta here in a jiffy, just hang in there, little Chao." Trigor said.

"Hey, Trigor!" Vigor's voice shouted in the distance.

"Uh, I'm coming Vigor!" Trigor shouted back as he began releasing the Chao from the cage.

"Well move it, come on, Uncle Velgor's waiting!" Vigor shouted as Trigor opened the cage lid which was setting the Chao free at last.

"Alright, little buddy, you're free at last, now go, cry for freedom!" Trigor said as he began leaving just as he jumped when he saw another monster with green and red fur and yellow eyes and he was Trigor's brother, Vigor.

"Whoa, Vigor, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Trigor said.

"Trigor, what the heck are you doing?" Vigor asked.

"Well, Vigor, I was just picking you some daisies." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him on the head with his right hand.

"Hey, Mom and Dad said it's not alright to hit." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him again.

"Ow!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Mom and Dad aren't here anymore." Vigor said as he began humming the haunted mansion theme tune.

"Stop, stop, that theme tune's giving me the creeps." Trigor said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Vigor? it's our theme tune, deal with it." Vigor said as he and Trigor walked around back home to the mansion.

Meanwhile there was a very big city which nearly looked like a ghost town, but on the big screen of the building Scarlet Garcia answered some questions about the monsters.

"Are they gone? are they really gone? are you sure about it?" Scarlet Garcia asked as she smiled.

"Good morning, Station Square, I'm Scarlet Garcia, keeping it up, we just received official confirmation that the monsters are gone forever, I repeat: the monsters are gone forever." Scarlet Garcia said as everybody came outta nowhere and began doing their own business and everybody was hiding because the monsters like Trigor and Vigor could attack and murder anybody.

Don't worry about 1 thing

'cause every single thing is going to be alright

"Up next, a grown man tells us how he does it all, but 1st, over to Kent Brockman for the traffic report." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Thanks Scarlet, slight congestion here on the Interpol, there's an overturned frog, authorities are trying to calm him down." Kent Brockman said as he saw Apu and Ned Flanders trying to calm poor Mr. Skullhead down which was causing a traffic jam.

"Get out those cell phones and call in to the boss 'cause you're gonna be late."

"What the heck is taking so long?" Apu asked.

"I don't know, we seem to be in some sort of traffic jam." Ned Flanders said as he rolled his eyes and drove his blue sports car to someplace else and this was a very busy city with rush hour traffic and other people working and a few more.

In the bank Slinkman sat in the counter just as he showed Scoutmaster Lumpus the red gem.

"Yeah right, it's a fraud." Slinkman said as he stared at the fraud red gem.

"A fraud? but it took me forever to find it!" Scoutmaster Lumpus shouted angrily.

Don't worry about 1 thing

'cause every single thing is gonna be alright

Inside the Cartoon City Diner Big the cat stood by the counter waiting for some customers to show up, but nobody took 1 single step inside.

"That's it, Froggy, we give up." Big said.

"According to the latest danger Poll, the fear of monsters is at an all time, so join us tonight for an in depth report, how long must this entire city live under siege? is there no supersonic action hero around us? who can stop this monster menace?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

Meanwhile there was an awesome looking place and there was a blue supersonic hedgehog and he turned himself around and began introducing himself.

"Hi there, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, you might think you know, but you got no idea." Sonic said.

"Welcome to my crib, the good life the way the other part of me lives, check it out, dudes, I got my 30 inch plasma television screen with speaker surround sound, CD player, DVD player and Nintendo Wii hooked up and a track player for days when you're feeling just a little bit (beat boxes for a bit) old school, 'cause even a super star dude like me needs to have the basic necessities." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, like a lot of cash." Alvin said as he laughed along with his 2 brothers, Simon and Theodore and the entire place was just a billboard and Sonic didn't have any cash.

"Come on, Chipmunks, why are you always messing with my fantasy?" Sonic asked.

"'Cause you're so broke, your action figure's got no show biz." Simon said as Alvin and Theodore laughed in unison.

"That's hilarious." Sonic said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Sonic, over here, I gotta speak to you!" Crazy Chuck shouted by the dumpster.

"I'll be right there, hang on to those things." Sonic said as he handed the disco medallions to Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"Thanks, Sonic, you're the dude." Theodore said as Sonic walked around towards Crazy Chuck.

"Yo, Crazy Chuck, long time, no see." Sonic said.

"Now that you live in a penthouse, can I be your financial advisor?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"That's a billboard, Crazy Chuck." Sonic said.

"You live in a billboard? and they call me crazy." Crazy Chuck said as he laughed like crazy just as he held up a red umbrella and he began going up in the air which making Sonic freak out.

"Hey, Sonic, guess who came to visit." Alvin said as he just finished spray painting the entire wall and Sonic screamed in fear when he saw a picture of a big tough monster about to eat him alive.

"We got you!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison.

"No, boys, don't do that, shouldn't you be in school?" Sonic asked as he removed the spray paint.

"And shouldn't you be at work?" Theodore asked.

"Right back at me, right, little Mr. Smart Mouth? look, I'm on my way to the Dragon Wash, so stay outta trouble alright? and clean that stuff up." Sonic said.

"See you later!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they began cleaning off the spray paint and Sonic smiled just as he was on his way to work at the Dragon Wash.

"See you later, Sonic!" Crazy Chuck shouted as he was still hanging on to the red umbrella.

Sonic continued his way to work at the Dragon Wash which was owned by Knuckles and it was a wash for cartoon and video game dragons and Sonic continued his way saying 'hello there' to the hard workers.

"Hey, what's up, dudes? the blue supersonic hedgehog is in the house." Sonic said as he high-5d some of the hard workers while they began doing their work.

"Hey, Speedy, is it lunch time yet?" Phineas asked.

"But you just got here, Sonic." Speedy said.

"That's exactly my point." Sonic said.

Meanwhile Jerry who was listening to music by his ear phones was putting the 2 air fresheners on Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey, Jerry!" Sonic exclaimed as he shook his head knowing that Jerry didn't hear him and Sonic walked around past Cream, Daisy and Bonnie who began shining the metal claw on Sparky.

"Lookin' good, gals." Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic." the 3 young girls said in unison as Sonic stopped by the punch in line so that he can check in and began his work, but he couldn't find his name on his card until he found out that his card was on the punch in section.

"Huh, what? I'm already punched in?" Sonic asked as he smiled about who did it.

"Amy….." Sonic said.

Meanwhile at the counter Amy was on the red wireless telephone, but she was speaking to another customer.

"Good morning, can I help you with anything?" Amy asked.

"One wash and good soap, please." Dojo said.

"Warm wax?" Amy asked.

"Yes, please." Dojo asked.

"Shiny cleaner? we're having a special on that 1." Amy said.

"Why not? it's the year of the great dragon race and I'm feeling very lucky." Dojo said as he began getting all cleaned up.

Amy began answering the red wireless telephone she answered before.

"Knuckles' Dragon Wash, you get a Dragon of a wash and the price…..oh my gosh." Amy said as she drew on the notebook that said 'Sonic + Amy forever' and she had a crush on Sonic and she was his close friend.

"Might I suggest an anti-rust repellant? it removes rusted metal." Amy said.

"Hey, Amy." Sonic said as Amy panicked and covered the paper she drew on and she didn't want Sonic to see it otherwise she would be so embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, hi there, Sonic." Amy said.

"Thanks for covering me up, hey, I'm terribly sorry, but Amy needs to get her groove on, would you hold for 1 single minute, please?" Sonic asked as he pushed the 'hold' button on the red wireless telephone.

"Sonic….." Amy said.

"Come on, Amy, disco dance with me." Sonic said as he tried disco dancing with Amy, but she cut him off.

"Sonic, you're gonna get me fired." Amy said as she sat over by the counter.

"Please, Amy, you? fired?" no, that can't happen 'cause then I would have no reason to come to work." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you don't really mean that." Amy said.

"Of course I do, you're like my close friend." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and groaned while Sonic put on his gear.

"Listen, Amy, tell me what do you think about this? this is like the greatest idea ever, alright? it's a sure thing, guaranteed cash extravaganza, fresh air." Sonic said.

"Good grief." Amy said with a groan.

"All I need is an advance on my paycheck from the boss and, Amy, I'm outta this place, I mean…..I'm outta here." Sonic said.

"Sonic, instead of getting in Knuckles' face with another get rich quick scheme, go do something you're actually good at: your job, which by some other way you still have." Amy said.

Just as Sonic began doing his work he stopped and got something for Amy from down town Station Square.

"Oh I almost forgot, I brought you some breakfast on the way here." Sonic said.

"You didn't, Sonic, crispy crèmes?" Amy asked.

"Your favorite, and by the way, you're still on hold." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and quickly picked up the red wireless telephone.

"Thanks for holding, we're very busy, how can I help you? no, I'm terribly sorry, Knuckles is at a meeting right now, he won't be back 'til later on." Amy said as she knew Knuckles was at a meeting with the monster boss of Station Square.

ToonBoyDan: "Well we hope you enjoy the 1st chapter, but the next chapter is where we'll see the monster boss of Station Square so just read and review.

Chapter 2: Getting the cash

In the Mansion there was another monster purple and blue fur and red eyes and he was Velgor, the monster boss of Station Square.

"How are my little 1s this morning? did you miss me? are you doing good?" Velgor asked as he gave the bar-b-q ribs to 3 tigers in the giant size cage.

"You see, Knuckles, it's a cartoon character eat cartoon character world out there, you either take or you get taken away." Velgor said as Knuckles was breathing nervously in fear.

"A few words have never been spoken, is that it? we're finished?" Knuckles asked.

"Now you and me, Knuckles, we worked together forever for a very long time." Velgor said.

"Please, Velgor, it's hardly been like work." Knuckles said.

"And you know….." Velgor said.

"That I like that about you." Knuckles said.

"Let me finish, Knuckles, that I lived my life for my nephews, raising them and protecting them….." Velgor said.

"You're the greatest, he's the greatest, right? am I right or am I wrong?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles….." Velgor said.

"It's all been to prepare…" Velgor said.

"Right, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"To prepare them….." Velgor said.

"Sorry about that, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"It's alright, Knuckles, for the day they run the city, well today's that day." Velgor said as he sighed when the record of the record player began scratching uncontrollably while he sat down right in front of the desk and Knuckles sat right down in the armchair.

"Silver…." Velgor said as Silver began fixing the record 'til it began playing a parody version of 'Baby Got Back' and Velgor and Knuckles stared at him just as Silver stopped the record.

"Hey, boss, big ears." Silver said as he chuckled.

Velgor sighed and continued the conversation with Knuckles.

"Long story short, Knuckles, from now on you work for Vigor and Trigor, you got it?" Velgor asked as Knuckles chuckled.

"Trigor? Vigor I understand, but Trigor? you can't be serious, dude." Knuckles said.

"I'm very serious, Knuckles, it takes more than 1 single muscle to run things, now Trigor, he's got the brains, that's something very special." Velgor said.

"Oh yeah, he's very special alright." Knuckles said.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Velgor asked.

"Nothing, Velgor, I'm just saying…." Knuckles said.

"Hey, Knuckles, I bring you here, look you in the eye and I tell you what's what and what?" Velgor asked.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"What, what?" Velgor asked.

"You said 'what' 1st, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"I didn't say 'what', Knuckles, I asked you what." Velgor said.

"You said 'so then' 'what?' I said 'what?'" Knuckles said.

"No, Knuckles, I said 'what', 'what' like 'what' 'what'?" Velgor said as Knuckles looked a bit confused.

"You said 'what' 1st, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"So now you're making fun of me, Knuckles?" Velgor asked as he got up from his office chair.

"No, Velgor, you just misunderstood." Knuckles said as their conversation was interrupted when Vigor and Trigor entered the office.

"Sorry we're late, Uncle Velgor, Trigor had an accident, he was born that way." Vigor said as Trigor chuckled sarcastically while sitting on the red stool.

"You're 1 comic genius, Vigor." Trigor said as Knuckles whispered to Velgor.

"Look, Velgor, all that I'm saying is that dude ain't exactly no murderer." Knuckles said.

"My nephew Trigor is a murderer, a big tough murderer, take a good look at him." Velgor said as he stared at Trigor weirdly just as Trigor played around on the red stool and Knuckles smirked by telling Velgor that Trigor wasn't a murderer.

Velgor stared angrily at Knuckles that he had quite enough.

"That does it, that does it, you're outta here!" Velgor shouted angrily.

"What the heck? what the heck do you mean I'm outta here, Velgor?" Knuckles asked in fear.

"You're fired, Knuckles!" Velgor exclaimed as he swung his right hand at Knuckles and Knuckles screamed in fear just as he crashed into the wall.

"And above that, Knuckles, you're gonna need to begin paying me protection!" Velgor shouted angrily.

"What for, Velgor?" Knuckles asked in fear.

"So nothing happens to your little Dragon Wash." Velgor said as he smirked.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Sonic along with the others began tongue scrubbing the mouth of Sparky, but Sonic frowned at his job.

"Welcome to Sonic's crib, 30 foot slime covered tongue with Kanker sores, giant size cavities and encrusted teeth for when I'm feeling just a bit old school." Sonic said.

"Oh quit complaining, Sonic, it could be a lot worse, you know." Espio said.

"That's true, Espio, I could have this job and look a lot like you." Sonic said as he saw the red bucket full of green slime began shaking knowing what was gonna happen.

"Indigestion…." Sonic said.

"He's gonna blow up!" Sonic exclaimed as Espio and the others took cover from it.

"Wait, Sonic, Jerry's still in there!" Tiffany exclaimed in alarm as Sonic saw Jerry who was still scrubbing and listening to music on his ear phones.

"I got you, Jerry!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran around and grabbed Jerry by his shoulders.

The rumbling sounds grew louder until Sparky let out a tiny little belch and suddenly the green slime flew around and hit Phineas in the face while Espio and the others laughed uncontrollably while Sonic wiped the green slime off him.

"Yeah right, you still think it could be a lot worse, Espio?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, I could look a lot like you." Espio said with a chuckle.

"You're all hilarious, well, see if you can laugh at this 1." Sonic said as he threw the green slime at Espio, but he dodged it and without warning the slime hit Speedy which was causing him to push the red button and the soap bubbles hit on Sparky's right eye and Sparky roared in pain just as Speedy began pulling down the lever, but it didn't work and if they couldn't think about a way to get the soap off Sparky would go crazy.

"Soap in the eye, soap in the eye!" Sonic exclaimed as he pulled down the red lever which was activating the chains and the chains held Sparky down so he wouldn't struggle and Sonic ran around towards it and removed the soap very carefully.

"It's alright, Sparky, I'll get you some coupons, a free hot wax and all of that, you like that?" Sonic asked.

"Thanks, Sonic." Sparky said.

"Alright, Sparky." Sonic said as Tails and Shadow zapped them with red and blue chaos emeralds on the back of his head.

"Well look who it is, Shadow." Tails said.

"Just the dude we're looking for, the boss wants to see you right now." Shadow said.

"Tails, Shadow, my 2 best friends forever, hey, what's up, dudes? it's good to see both of you." Sonic said.

"What did you say, Amy?" Sonic asked as Amy was speaking to Vector and another green dragon.

"You guys, I'm gonna go ahead over there, but…" Sonic said as he began singing the same song from before.

Sonic: (singing in Steven Tyler's rock singer's voice) Don't worry [Beat Boxes] about 1 thing 'cause every single thing is gonna be all right….

Tails zapped Sonic on the back of his head again.

"That's not the way you sing that song, Sonic." Tails said as he and Shadow threw Sonic inside Knuckles' office and Sonic tumbled around towards the desk and crashed right into it.

"Hey, Knuckles, my close friend from another world, what's up, dude?" Sonic asked as Knuckles stared at him and he wasn't very proud from the meeting with Velgor.

Sonic grabbed Knuckles' right hand and tried to do the secret handshake, but Knuckles just stared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Sonic!" Knuckles shouted as he pulled his right hand away from Sonic's grasp.

"Hey, Knuckles, don't sweat it, a lot of cartoon characters and video game characters can't do it." Sonic said.

"Would you just sit down, alright, Sonic?" Knuckles asked as Sonic took his seat.

"I was going over my markers, you're into me for 9 grand, 9 G's, alright?" Knuckles asked.

"9 G's? dude, you're trippin'." Sonic said.

"Oh yeah? see if this refreshes your memories." Knuckles said as he threw a pile of office papers at Sonic.

"Whoa that's crazy, Knuckles, look at that." Sonic said as he read the office papers knowing that he owed Knuckles $23.00.

"You wrote everything down so you wouldn't forget anything." Knuckles said.

"This is a perfect example of why you're in management and I'm not, you go, dude." Sonic said.

"I need to pay Velgor protection so everything you owe me you owe him." Knuckles said.

"How did you figure that out?" Sonic asked.

"It's very simple, Sonic, the character chart." Knuckles said as he got out the character chart.

"You see, right above there's Velgor, there's me and there's other cartoon characters and video game characters." Knuckles said.

"That's me." Sonic said.

"No, Sonic, there's trees, there's dirt…..." Velgor said.

"Then there's me?" Sonic asked.

"I'm getting there, there's grass, there's maple trees, there's dragon drool and then there's you." Knuckles said as he pointed at a picture of Sonic who was holding up a red brush and telling him that he was down below the character chart.

Sonic stared at the character chart.

"That's just messed up." Sonic said.

"So if Velgor's tormenting me, he's tormenting you." Knuckles said.

"What the heck?!" Sonic exclaimed as the character chart rolled up and hit Knuckles by accident.

"Sorry about that, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Easy, boss, find your cheerful place." Tails said as he was reading a Nickelodeon magazine.

"Cheerful place." Shadow said.

"There's no cheerful place with him around here, I'm serious, dude!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"Alright, please, just give me some time, that's all I'm asking, I'm begging you, Knuckles, please, please!" Sonic exclaimed as Knuckles stared at him and he knew that Knuckles worked very hard.

"Alright, just 'cause I like you, dude, I'm gonna give you 32 minutes to pay up." Knuckles said.

"All of it? but how am I supposed to do that?" Sonic asked.

"That's your problem, bring my cash to the horse race track tomorrow or else." Knuckles said as he was about to leave his office.

"Or else what?" Sonic asked as he was a bit confused.

"The dudes will explain." Knuckles said as he left the office.

Tails and Shadow chuckled in unison and Shadow gave Sonic 1 single zap on his right eye telling Sonic that he would be in very big trouble.

"Not a good idea…." Sonic said in fear.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, it looks like Sonic will be in very big trouble if he doesn't give Knuckles $23.00 so stay tuned for the next chapter and just read and review.

Chapter 3: Being a somebody

"23.00? you borrowed $23.00 dollars from Knuckles? Sonic, why do you always get yourself into those situations?" Amy asked as Sonic sighed and sat right down on the red bench.

"I just don't know, Amy, it's just hard, alright? 'cause I'm a little blue supersonic hedgehog in a big country, a real big country, the city, I'm a nobody and I want some of that." Sonic said as he looked up and told Amy his dream and vision.

"Madame Foster?" Amy asked as she looked a bit confused.

Sonic saw Madame Foster disco dancing.

"What the heck? no, that 1, above the city where the somebodies live, I wanna be the richest and the greatest just like them, but I'm stuck down here." Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic, what's wrong with being down here?" Amy asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with being down here, Amy, do you remember my Uncle Trevor? he worked at the Dragon Wash his entire life." Sonic said

Flashback…

During the '90s, Trevor worked real hard as a tongue scrubber at the Dragon Wash and he had worked there for so many years.

"He was the # 1 tongue scrubber, every single year for 23 years to me, working at the Dragon Wash was the most awesome job in the city, but then I learned something I will never forget." Sonic said as Calvin ('Calvin and Hobbes' series) laughed.

"Sonic's Uncle Trevor's a tongue scrubber!" Calvin exclaimed as the other students were taunting him and little Sonic stared down looking humiliated by the other students.

End of flashback….

"My Uncle Trevor was the greatest, but nobody loves a nobody, I wanna be a somebody." Sonic said.

"Sonic, you don't need to live above the city to be a somebody." Amy said as she placed her hand on Sonic's right shoulder.

Sonic sighed and sat right back down on the red bench.

"What's the difference, Amy? if I don't pay Knuckles back by tomorrow, I'm doomed anyway, so….." Sonic said as Amy began feeling very sorry for him and if Sonic doesn't pay the cash back he'll be in very big trouble and she decided to help him.

"Wait right here, Sonic." Amy said as she walked around back into the apartment.

Sonic just sat there staring at the building and he looked down that his dream and vision of becoming a somebody was nearly ruined and he saw Amy holding up a little red box.

"What's this?" Sonic asked as Amy opened the lid of the little blue box.

"A dark pink chaos emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, Sonic." Amy said.

"Where did you get that?" Sonic asked.

"My sister, Gladys gave it to me, she said it began from a tiny grain of sand, but then after a while it grew into something beautiful, dreams and visions can begin very little too." Amy said.

"No, Amy, I couldn't…." Sonic said as he didn't wanna sell to something Amy had for so long.

"Take it, Sonic, it'll get you the cash you need for Knuckles." Amy said as Sonic sighed and smiled at her 'cause he knew that she was always there to help him out.

Meanwhile back in the mansion all of the monsters were at the fancy restaurant to eat something for their favorite dinner and some of them were speaking some of them were goofing off, but Velgor was having a conversation with Trigor just as Vigor kept eating and eating.

Trigor looked a little bit concerned 'cause he's not learning how to be a murderer monster, but he did help the little Chao to be released a while back.

"What the heck do you mean you don't understand? we went over this 100 times, I don't wanna say it again, you're really giving me agatia, I don't know how else to say this to you, Trigor, you see something, you murder it and then you eat it, period, thanks." Velgor said as a monster waiter gave him the menu.

"That's what monsters do, that's a fine tradition, what's the matter with you? your brother, Vigor here, he's a murderer." Velgor said.

"Thanks, Uncle Velgor." Vigor said as he began eating his meatloaf like a real tiger.

"He's wonderful, he does what he's supposed to do." Velgor said as he turned over to Vigor.

"Wipe your face." Velgor said.

"But you, Trigor, I'm hearing things." Velgor said as he sighed.

"You gotta understand, Trigor, when you look starved to death, it makes me look starved to death and I can't have that." Velgor said.

"I know, Uncle Velgor, I'm terribly sorry." Trigor said as he was looking a bit nervous.

"Trigor, look at me, look at me, this handling the business is for you, it's for both of you and you're acting like you don't even want it, I need to know that you can handle it." Velgor said as he sighed, but he stared at the cage where Timothy the Turkey was and Velgor got an idea just as he got out Timothy.

"Alright, Trigor, right here in front of me now murder and eat this turkey." Velgor said as Timothy shook in fear knowing that his entire day was about to end real soon.

"Yeah right, thanks, Uncle Velgor, here's the thing, I'm on a diet and I read an article about those turkeys, they're not that good for you, you know how many calories are in 1 of those turkeys? a lot of them." Trigor said.

"It's true, it's true and the other thing is that my cousin got mated and had 3 turkey triplets and I took it over 'cause he passed away and the turkey triplets lost their legs and their wings and now their nothing but legless turkeys, but I still take care of them with my wife and now their growing and their very happy, but it's difficult 'cause I was working the 2nd time at the factory to put dinner on the table, but all of the love I see in that little children's faces makes it worth it in the end, a true story, isn't it." Timothy said as Trigor wiped away 1 single tear drop while Vigor rolled his eyes.

Velgor sighed.

"I'm not asking you anymore, Trigor, I'm telling you, eat it." Velgor said.

"No, stop, have mercy!" Timothy exclaimed in fear.

"Uncle Velgor, please!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Trigor, eat the turkey!" Velgor exclaimed.

"Don't eat me!" Timothy exclaimed as the other turkeys were begging for Trigor not to eat Timothy.

Trigor and Velgor began arguing just as Vigor kept staring at Timothy and he was about to take another bite.

Trigor had quite enough.

"Put the turkey down!" Trigor exclaimed as he grabbed Timothy and the others which was making Velgor shocked and the other monsters stared at Trigor just as he set the turkeys free at last.

"Go now, nobody's looking, get outta here, you're free at last now go." Trigor said.

"Thanks, you're a good monster." Timothy said as he stared angrily at Velgor and folded his wings telling him that he would be back to get his revenge on him.

"Come on, you guys." Timothy said as Trigor smiled watching the turkeys leave, but he stared at Velgor who was staring at him while Vigor looked worried about him.

Trigor sighed just as he sat down looking very confused and Velgor sat back down and stared at him refusing to eat like a real monster.

"Uncle Velgor, I can handle the city, it's not a problem." Vigor said as he hoped everything would be all set up.

"No, Vigor, we're gonna do this as a family." Velgor said.

"Vigor, I want you to take Trigor out and show him the ropes." Velgor said.

"Oh come on, Uncle Velgor." Vigor said.

"Trigor, you're gonna learn how to be a monster whether you like it or not." Velgor said as Trigor stared at him shocked now knowing that he would be in very big trouble if he didn't learn how to be a big tough monster.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like Sonic isn't the only 1 who's in very big trouble, but here's where Blaze appears so just read and review."

Chapter 4: Betting on Cheese and Chocola

Meanwhile at the Chao racetrack everybody came by to watch or bet on Cheese and Chocola and everybody kept cheering and betting, but Knuckles paced around in his private box hoping that Sonic would show up with the cash.

"That dude better show up or he's doomed for the rest of his entire life." Knuckles said.

"Just say the word, boss." Shadow said as he and Tails were getting ready to punish Sonic.

Meanwhile at the lobby Sonic came by carrying a package full of cash to give to Knuckles and thanks to Amy he sold her dark pink Chaos emerald and got all of the cash he had got and when he was finished his problem would be over real soon.

"I'm carrying the big envelope full of cash and I'm gonna give it to Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Hurry up, Marty, this is our chance, we don't wanna miss it!" Alex exclaimed as he accidentally knocked the envelope outta Sonic's hands by accident and Sonic managed to catch it.

"Are you sure about it, Alex?" Marty asked.

"My trainer friend ripped me off, Marty, the Chao race is about to begin, we can't lose." Alex said.

"What are the names of the 2 chao, Alex?" Marty asked.

"Cheese and Chocola, Marty." Alex said as Sonic gasped in amazement and looked up at the board knowing that Cheese and Chocola was gonna be the winner in the next Chao ace.

"We're gonna be the richest and the greatest!" Alex exclaimed as Sonic smiled like crazy.

"Right above the city, here I come." Sonic said as he snapped out of it.

"Now wait 1 single minute, what the heck am I doing? remember what Amy said, remember what Amy said….what did Amy say?" Sonic asked as he began remembering what Amy said from yesterday night.

"Dreams and visions can begin very little, you just need to bet it all, bet it all!" Amy exclaimed as Sonic imagined that if Cheese and Chocola had won the race he would win a lot of cash and live above the city.

Sonic forgot everything what Amy just said so he got a new plan and he slammed the envelope on the counter.

"$23.00 on Cheese and Chocola." Sonic said.

"Sonic, that is 300 to 1, that'll pay a million dollars." Omega said as Sonic took the red ticket.

"Well, I guess that makes me Sonic the millionaire." Sonic said as Blaze turned herself around and looked at him.

Blaze raised her right eyebrow still staring at Sonic and just as Sonic began leaving he stopped and stared at Blaze just as she did her disco dance moves.

"Nice bet." Blaze said as Phineas snapped out of it and chuckled nervously.

"You got a name? you're gonna tell me what it is? well mine's Blaze." Blaze said as Sonic snapped out of it.

"Come on, dude, get your game face on." Sonic said as he smacked himself and followed Blaze.

"So, Blaze, my name's…my name's Sonic, sweetie cakes." Sonic said as he saw Madame Foster staring at him just as she was reading the newspaper.

"Madame Foster?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"That hip hop smooth speech doesn't work out on me." Madame Foster said as she continued reading the newspaper.

"Sorry about that." Sonic said as he apologized and he followed Blaze.

"Hey, Blaze, so…." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I was beginning to think you skipped out on me." Knuckles said as he came along with Tails and Shadow.

"Knuckles, I see you're already on your way to the snack food stand." Sonic said as he escorted Knuckles.

"Hey, Sonic, what the heck are you doing?" Knuckles asked as he looked a bit confused.

"Would you mind bringing us back some diet root beers? that'll be great, thanks and some of those little maple sausage corn dogs." Sonic said.

"You mean the 1s with the sticks?" Tails asked.

"What the crap are you doing, Tails? don't listen to him!" Shadow exclaimed as Sonic escorted Blaze.

"Let me escort you to my box, Blaze." Sonic said.

"Your box?" Eleanor asked as she, Brittany and Jeanette were stepping right in front of Sonic and Blaze.

"His box? you can't even afford the red cherry gum under the seats." Knuckles said.

"He just put 9 grand on Cheese and Chocola I think he can afford anything he wants." Blaze said as she stared at Sonic who was smiling nervously.

"9 grand?! my 9 grand?!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"No, Knuckles, it was another 9 grand." Sonic said while panicking.

"You got the cash to pay me back and you bet it anyway? give me that!" Knuckles shouted.

"Honestly, I just made 1 single mistake." Blaze said as she walked off.

"No, stop, wait, Blaze!" Sonic exclaimed as he caught up to her.

"Look, Sonic, obviously, I'm talented, so don't get me wrong, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Blaze said as she left which was leaving Sonic stunned and Sonic saw the faces on the maple sausage corn dogs.

"Sonic, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Shadow said.

"Wait, Blaze, come back, I'm not a nobody, I'm a maple sausage corn dog!" Tails exclaimed as he laughed along with Shadow.

Knuckles grabbed Sonic's right arm.

"You're so unbelievable, Sonic, you're in very big trouble up to your ears and still you're asking for more? now go on, get in there!" Knuckles shouted as he, Sonic, Tails and Shadow took their seats.

"Sonic, you better pray that those 2 Chao of yours comes through, betting my $23.00." Knuckles said as he saw Sonic sitting in his seat.

"Hey, you, outta my seat, outta my seat!" Knuckles shouted as Tails grabbed Sonic which was forcing him to sit between him and Shadow.

"You guys are so unbelievable." Sonic said.

"Sit back, relax and watch the Chao race, Sonic." Tails said.

"With your good eyes." Shadow said as they watched the Chao racing around the track.

"The Chao are at the post and they're off, Stacy, then Lenny and James, but Cheese and Chocola seem to be having trouble getting outta the gate." Link said.

"What the crap?" Sonic asked.

"Only a joker would bet on those 2 Chao." Link said as Knuckles stared at Sonic.

"Don't sweat it, Knuckles, they do this all the time, they're playing around." Sonic said as he saw Cheese and Chocola break through the gate and raced around, catching up with the other Chao.

"What's this? Cheese and Chocola are now crashing their way through the gate and they're off and running around, Stacy, James…." Link said.

"Please, Cheese and Chocola, go faster." Sonic whispered as he was hoping that Cheese and Chocola would win the race.

"Coming around the turn it's Lenny by a length and Cheese and Chocola well behind and here comes Cheese and Chocola coming up from behind passing Stacy and James!" Link exclaimed as Sonic gasped excitingly.

"Did you see that, Knuckles? who's your dude? go, go!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Around the final turn here come Cheese and Chocola, Cheese and Chocola are now caught up to James, they're head to head, Cheese and Chocola are way up ahead!" Link exclaimed.

"I'm kind of tired just thinking about counting all of this cash." Sonic said as Knuckles cheered knowing that they would be the richest and the greatest.

"Look at Cheese and Chocola go!" Knuckles exclaimed as they began celebrating while Tails and Shadow smiled at 1 another.

"Absolutely wonderful, this looks to be Cheese and Chocola's big day, but what happened? Cheese and Chocola are down!" Link exclaimed as Sonic and Knuckles disco danced around and Sonic saw that Cheese and Chocola were to win the Chao race, but what he saw was that Cheese and Chocola both fell over to the ground.

"No!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Here's Lenny, Stacy and James….and Stacy wins the race!" Link exclaimed.

"What's going on around here?" Knuckles asked as he was still hanging on to Sonic.

"Wait, Knuckles, I just wanna hang on to you." Sonic said as he was hoping that Knuckles wouldn't see what's going on.

Knuckles lightly pushed him away.

"No, Sonic, get outta my way, let me see, will you?" Knuckles asked as he saw that Stacy was the winner and Knuckles' eyes widened in shock that Cheese and Chocola lost the Chao race and that meant Knuckles lost 9 grand.

"Remember your cheerful place, Knuckles." Sonic said as Knuckles became fed up and tore up the red ticket.

"That's the way they call him the long shot, hey, that was crazy, right? who knew? everything's set, it's a lock." Tails said.

"We're good to go, we're in the cash." Shadow said.

"And they trip on the ground, who in the name of Cartoon Network would trip on the ground? and by the way, on what?" Sonic asked as Knuckles went into his fed up mode.

"That does it, I'm through with it!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Tails, Shadow, I want you to find the biggest pit in the ground and when you do, dig deeper and put him inside of it!" Knuckles shouted as his power punches popped Charmy's red blue striped beach ball which was making him wail very loud and suddenly Tails put red duct-tape around Sonic's mouth while Shadow tied the green rope around Sonic's body and legs and later on they threw him into the trunk of the red sports car.

"Sorry, dude, it's nothing personal, it's just business." Knuckles said as Tails closed the trunk of the red sports car and now Sonic was gonna get it.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, now Sonic is in very big trouble for making the biggest mistake in his entire life so just read and review."

Chapter 5: Sonic the monster slayer

Meanwhile in the abandoned forest Sonic was all tied up due to what happened back at the Chao race and he continued mumbling and struggling while Tails and Shadow began having fun with him by zapping him.

Tails and Shadow: (singing in unison) Don't worry about 1 thing 'cause every single thing is gonna be alright

"That's exactly how you sing it, Sonic." Shadow said.

"You see, Sonic, Knuckles, he likes you, he said to take it easy on you." Tails said as Shadow smirked and pinched Sonic's right shoulder just as Sonic screamed in fear.

"But Knuckles is not here." Shadow said as he silently chuckled.

"Tails, let me ask you something." Shadow said.

"Yeah, Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Why is it that our red and blue chaos emeralds can zap other cartoon characters and video game characters, but they got no effect on me or you?" Shadow asked as he began zapping Sonic, but Sonic ducked which was causing Shadow to zap Tails and Tails fell over and began screaming in pain.

"Tails, I didn't mean it, Tails, I didn't mean it, dude, Tails!" Shadow exclaimed as Tails began chuckling.

"Tails, you made a joke, good 1, dude." Shadow said as he and Tails high 5d 1 another and Sonic kept staring at them devastatingly that he was in very big trouble.

Meanwhile Trigor and Vigor kept walking away from the mansion and Vigor took Trigor somewhere for him to murder and eat a cartoon character in order to become a true monster, but Trigor was a bit nervous.

"Come on, Vigor, you know I can't do this." Trigor said.

"Trigor, if you wanna make Uncle Velgor proud, you gotta murder something." Vigor said.

"Or maybe I can find a very old cartoon character or video game character and just wait." Trigor said.

"Oh it's getting around, your thing at the fancy restaurant, you know how cartoon characters and video game characters speak, this, that, the other, how ya doin'? blast, forget about it, you're doomed for the rest of your entire life." Vigor said.

"Alright, seriously, I can't understand wise dude, so you gotta to be more specific." Trigor said.

"Specific? you want specific? be a monster for 1ce in your entire life." Vigor said as he smacked Trigor on the back of his head and Trigor whimpered in fear.

"What the heck am I gonna do?" Trigor asked as Vigor sighed in disbelief.

"Trigor, forget about it, alright? we do a couple of practice runs, badda-bing badda-boom, Uncle Velgor's proud that you're a monster, life goes on, you got it?" Vigor said.

"Alright, I got it." Trigor said as Vigor covered Trigor's mouth by smirking.

"Bingo, right there, dead ahead, television dinner, it doesn't get easier than that." Vigor said as Trigor began concentrating.

"Alright, come on, eye of the tiger, Vigor, I can do this, what if I can't do it?" Trigor asked.

"Then don't bother coming back home." Vigor said.

"Good point." Trigor said as he began walking around towards the entire group.

Meanwhile back with Tails and Shadow they kept joking around with Sonic.

"Zap him on the right ear again." Shadow said as Tails zapped Sonic's right ear and Sonic was screaming in fear through the red duct tape.

Tails chuckled.

"I like the crazy face that he makes." Shadow said as the fun and games didn't last forever when they saw Trigor coming towards them.

"Tails!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Look out!" Tails shouted as he and Shadow ran away supersonic fast leaving Sonic behind.

Sonic looked around just as he managed to get his arm outta the green rope and he ripped the red duct tape off his mouth which was causing him to panic in fear.

"Hey, you guys? don't leave me here alone, come on, there could be monsters out there." Sonic said in fear as he began feeling a hot warm breath behind him and he turned around and saw Trigor with his mouth wide open that he was gonna eat him, but not really.

Sonic screamed in fear trying to escape the green rope, but it was no use, he just kept on screaming in fear.

"Oh no, wait, I'm terribly sorry, no, I'm not gonna…" Trigor said as Vigor interrupted him.

"Trigor, do it like this." Vigor said as he showed him how to eat like a real monster.

"Good grief." Trigor said as he began licking Sonic's head, but Trigor gagged in disgust.

"Just get over it, wait 1 single minute, do me 1 favor, but don't chew me up, I'm not made for that." Sonic said.

"I'm not gonna eat you." Trigor whispered to Sonic.

"Don't do the entire head trip thing with me, dude!" Sonic said.

"Listen to me, don't move 'til I tell you to." Trigor said as he growled and cut the green rope.

"Back up!" Trigor exclaimed as he pretended to eat Sonic which was forming a great big cloud of dust.

"That's it, Trigor, there you go, buddy, that's it, move those arms around, dude, dig in." Vigor said as Sonic stared at Trigor looking a bit confused about what Trigor was doing.

"Look, I'm just pretending so that you can get away, now when I turn around, you take off." Trigor said as he turned around pretending to eat.

"Tastes just like hot turkey sandwiches." Trigor said as Vigor smacked his right hand on his forehead and groaned.

"Oh no, no." Vigor said with a groan as Trigor turned himself around and saw that Sonic was still there.

"What the heck did I tell you?" Trigor asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't get it, you want me to go right now?" Sonic asked.

"What the heck are you doing? just go!" Trigor exclaimed.

"That does it, I had enough from up here!" Vigor shouted as he growled and began running around towards Sonic.

"Good grief!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"Hurry, run away, no, Vigor, wait!" Trigor exclaimed as Vigor didn't listen to him 'cause he was still chasing Sonic.

Sonic kept running around supersonic fast.

"Get your dude, get your dude!" Sonic exclaimed as Vigor was getting close to murdering Sonic, but suddenly a great big maple tree branch snapped off the maple tree and landed right on Vigor's head which was causing him to fall over near Sonic.

Very far away Tails and Shadow heard a distant rumbling and they both turned around and saw a great big cloud of dust.

Meanwhile back with Sonic he crouched down shaking in fear just as the dust began clearing up and Sonic slowly turned around and saw that Vigor wasn't moving around.

Trigor gasped in shock.

"Vigor!" Trigor exclaimed in shock as he removed the maple tree branch off Vigor.

"Trigor?" Vigor asked as he coughed silently.

"Trigor, is that you?" Vigor asked.

"I'm here for you, Vigor." Trigor said.

"Come closer, Trigor." Vigor said as Trigor came closer to him.

"Yeah, Vigor, what is it?" Trigor asked.

"I'm feeling so cold." Vigor whispered to Trigor.

"That's just because we're big and tough." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him.

"Ow…." Trigor said.

"Goofball….." Vigor said as he gasped and closed his eyes and he was now deceased.

"Vigor, no…" Trigor said tearfully.

"Noooooooooooo!" Trigor wailed.

"This is my entire fault, I'm so sorry, Vigor." Trigor said as he patted his deceased brother's head.

"How am I ever gonna explain this to Uncle Velgor?" Trigor asked tearfully.

"Good grief!" Trigor sobbed in humiliation as the great big cloud of dust formed around causing Sonic to back away near Vigor's deceased body.

Sonic noticed that somebody was pointing something near his back and he yelped and stuck his hands up in mid-air and he turned himself around and moved around karate style.

"Back away, I'm crazy, I'm trippin'!" Sonic shouted as he was making Kung Fu noises and unknown to him Tails and Shadow watched in amazement on what had happened and Sonic kept doing the karate moves 'til he hit Tails' right leg by accident.

"Ow, what the…." Tails said as Sonic screamed in fear and Tails and Shadow screamed in fear back at him and Sonic screamed in fear again just as Tails and Shadow screamed in fear hanging on to 1 another.

Sonic went behind Vigor's deceased body while taking cover.

"Don't attack us, we're terribly sorry, it was all Tails' idea!" Shadow exclaimed as Tails nodded his head in agreement, but he stared at Shadow and Sonic stared at them looking a bit confused.

"Sonic, did you murder that monster?" Tails asked as Sonic began thinking about the question Tails was asking him and if he told them that the maple tree branch murdered Vigor Tails and Shadow would continue where they left off unless he answered them in a different way by fibbing.

Sonic smirked and stood on Vigor's deceased body.

"Uh yeah right, exactly how it looks? that's how it is." Sonic said.

"What the crap happened?" Shadow asked as Sonic smirked.

"Oh so you really wanna know what the heck happened?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, Sonic, you're standing on a monster." Shadow said.

"Go on, Sonic." Tails said.

"Well I'll tell you what the heck happened." Sonic said.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Sonic began his story not only in front of Tails and Shadow, but everybody else and everybody came around him listening to his story while Amy sat on the stair steps right near him.

Sonic began telling his story to all of the cartoon characters and video game characters.

"Big old monster about 30 feet long, so he's running around at me, right? with teeth like razor blades and I was like 'You're gonna come at me like that? you're gonna come at the 'P' like that'?" Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic, do the muscle thing, the muscle thing." Amy said.

"Oh yeah right." Sonic said as he was flexing his right muscle.

"So I told that dude, 'You see this dude?' and I pointed like this, well he's got a cousin and he lives right around here and I think it's time for a little bit of family fun time!" Sonic and Amy exclaimed as they both laughed in unison just as the crowd cheered and Amy smiled just as she stood right next to him looking very cheerful.

"You see, Shadow, I told you we were right here." Tails said.

"Pardon me, pardon me, move it!" Scarlet Garcia exclaimed as she shoved them aside.

"Oh sorry about that, she seems so nice when she's on television." Shadow said as Scarlet Garcia walked around right in front of Sonic and she was holding the red and blue microphone just as she lightly pushed Amy right next to the camera woman.

"Sonic, Scarlet Garcia, as the 1st dude in history to ever take on a monster and win, tell me, does this mean you're now protector of the city, the new action hero in town?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"Scarlet, I'm keeping up the good work, but can I please call you Scarlet?" Sonic asked.

"Of course, Sonic." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Every single monster that tries to mess around in Sonic Town is going down!" Sonic exclaimed as all of the cartoon characters and video game characters cheered while watching Sonic on the big screen on the building.

Blaze and Omega who was carrying Blaze's shopping bags watched the big television screen seeing Sonic.

"Yeah right, it's poetic, in the heat, I always get poetic." Sonic said.

"Sonic, hmm…..Sonic." Blaze said.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Knuckles got right next to Sonic.

"Get outta here, any further questions will be filled in by me." Knuckles said.

"And you are?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"I'm his manager, Knuckles the Echidna." Vector said.

"And I'm his financial advisor!" Crazy Chuck shouted as everybody stared at him and Crazy Chuck became embarrassed.

"You wanna see my sock puppets?" Crazy Chuck asked as he got out his sock puppets.

"Hello there." Crazy Chuck said in 1 of his sock puppets' voice.

"Can you excuse us for 1 single minute?" Sonic asked as he and Knuckles turned themselves around and began their conversation.

"My manager?" Sonic asked.

"Dude, you're a superstar, we're gonna make a fortune." Knuckles said.

"What about the 9 g's?" Sonic asked.

"Forget about the 9 g's, from now on, we're partners." Knuckles said.

"So what are we speaking about?" Sonic asked.

"I'm thinking about the cash split." Knuckles said.

"That's awesome!" Sonic said.

"You get 16, I get 32." Knuckles said as Sonic frowned at him.

"I don't think so, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Speak to me." Knuckles said.

"You get 23." Sonic said.

"32." Knuckles said.

"49." Sonic said.

"Dude, you're going the wrong way." Sonic said.

"50-50." Sonic and Knuckles said in unison.

"Are you proud of yourself, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"No, Knuckles, are you?" Sonic asked.

"No, Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Deal!" Sonic and Knuckles exclaimed in unison as they began doing their handshakes and they faced the crowd to continue where they left off.

"My manager and I are now prepared to take on your questions." Sonic said.

"Sonic, are you gonna continue working here at the Dragon Wash?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"Please, Scarlet, I hardly work here now." Sonic said as the entire crowd laughed uncontrollably in unison.

"Keep it up, dude, you're slaying them." Knuckles said.

"No way, he's slaying monsters." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Hey, that's great, I like that, Sonic the monster slayer." Knuckles said.

"Wow, a monster slayer!" Alvin, Simon and Theodore exclaimed in unison.

"You heard it here 1st, but from now on, if any single monster tries to bother this city, it's his funeral service." Scarlet Garcia said as Sonic was flexing his muscles on the big screen.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like Sonic is now the richest and the greatest so just read and review."

Chapter 6: Sonic's fortune

Meanwhile back in the mansion the devastation had just begun for the murderous passing away of Vigor and Velgor was just standing there with his fiancé, Spooky who was weeping silently on his right shoulder and he just stood there just as the other monsters picked up Vigor's purple casket and buried him and Velgor and Spooky just stood there to see Vigor's tombstone that said: 'Here lies Vigor, A Big Tough Monster Who Fought For His Entire Life' 1 more time.

Inside the mansion Dr. Eggman just finished the song dedicated to Vigor.

"Vigor, we'll miss you." Dr. Eggman said.

"For Vigor." the other monsters said as they began toasting for Vigor.

Meanwhile Velgor and Silver just stood there just as 1 of the monsters began speaking about Vigor's murderous passing away.

"It's a terrible thing, Velgor, everybody loved Vigor, might whoever did this pass away in a thousand deaths and might his motionless body rot in the fiery depths of doom." Gary said as Velgor stared at him and sighed devastatingly.

"Thanks for your kind thoughts, Gary." Velgor said as Gary nodded his head.

"Oh and may Trigor be found safe and sound too, I just hope he's alright." Gary aid as he left.

"Oh, Trigor….." Velgor said devastatingly with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, boss." Silver said as he was pouring himself some diet root beer.

"I just said some things to him, we gotta find him." Velgor said.

"We're searching everywhere, forget about it, he'll turn up real soon." Silver said.

"What the heck is wrong with him? why's he gotta be so different? Vigor, the lord rests his soul he was perfect, perfect." Velgor said as he didn't realize that Trigor stood outside by the window watching him and Trigor looked very devastated that he would never become the true monster within him and Trigor never had any choice but to run away 'cause Velgor would never accept him for who he really was.

"Oh, Silver, who could've done it?" Velgor asked as Dr. Eggman came over to him and cleared his throat.

"Velgor, at this most difficult time, please accept my deepest condolences." Dr. Eggman said.

"Thanks, Dr. Eggman, for honoring my nephew with your song." Velgor said.

"I got some news about the dude who took out Vigor." Dr. Eggman said as he accidentally farted in front of 1 of the monsters which was causing him to faint on the mansion floor.

"Dr. Eggman, let's speak over here." Velgor said as he and Dr. Eggman walked around towards the window to speak in peace.

"He came outta nowhere this dude and he calls himself 'the monster slayer'." Dr. Eggman said as Velgor cleared his throat knowing that Dr. Eggman had faced him in the wrong direction.

"Dr. Eggman, over here." Velgor said.

"Sorry about that, 'The monster slayer'." Dr. Eggman said.

"Where would I find him, Dr. Eggman?" Velgor asked.

"He's from Station Square, Velgor, that's all we could ever find." Dr. Eggman said as Velgor kissed his hands in honor.

"Thanks, Dr. Eggman, thanks." Velgor said as Dr. Eggman bowed down to him and left.

"Any requests?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"How 'bout that 'Bohemian Rhapsody' song?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"No way!" the other monsters exclaimed in unison.

"Silver…." Velgor said.

"Get Knuckles, he knows that city more than anybody, I wanna find this dude, I wanna know about him, where he lives, where he sleeps, he pops the teeth, I wanna know it, who's the monster slayer?" Velgor said as he wouldn't stop at anything to get his revenge about the dude that took out Vigor.

"Here he is, the monster slayer!" Vector exclaimed.

Meanwhile at the big city Sonic turned himself around wearing a black cape and red sunglasses.

Everybody began cheering for the new action hero in town and from comic books, Nickelodeon magazines, television commercials, action figures, video games and billboards he was now the richest and the greatest.

Later on Sonic went inside the elevator which was taking him above the city and the elevator doors opened just as Sonic walked around into his new home and Sonic's eyes widened in amazement that everything he dreamed about just came true and he was a somebody right now.

"Let's get this disco party started right now!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody disco danced for the disco dance party while Tails and Shadow were the DJs.

"There he is, the big S." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Pound that dude, pound it." Knuckles said as Sonic pounded his right fist.

"Sonic, raise the city, raise the city, dude!" Knuckles exclaimed as he continued disco dancing like a crazy echidna.

"Alright!" Sonic exclaimed as he backed away.

"Awesome!" Knuckles exclaimed as he continued disco dancing.

Just as Sonic backed away Amy entered the room holding something in her hands.

"Amy, you made it." Sonic said as he was about to hug her.

"Wait, Sonic, you're gonna break my gift." Amy said.

"Come on, Amy, you didn't need to me anything, what'd you get me?" Sonic asked

"Well, Sonic, what does every single bachelor pad need?" Amy said as she showed him his gift which was a red lava lamp.

"A red lava lamp? how'd you know I like lava lamps? you know what, Amy? I'm gonna put it right next to my other 1." Sonic said as Amy smiled, but her eyes widened in amazement when she saw a big blue lava lamp and this penthouse had everything.

"Hey come on, Amy, I wanna show you the greatest thing about this place." Sonic said as Amy walked around over to the balcony right next to Phineas and they stared at the beautiful viewing.

"How wonderful is this viewing, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Above the city, it's wonderful." Amy said as she gasped in amazement.

"I know, Amy, it's beautiful, right?" Sonic asked.

"Just like you and your new apartment, it's, wow, awesome." Amy said as she was hoping that Sonic didn't hear that he's wonderful.

"What I'm really trying to say is that I'm very proud of you." Amy said.

"Yeah right, Amy, it was nothing, you know, really, hey, you know what? stay right here, don't move away from this spot, I'll be right back, gal, you are gonna flip." Sonic said as he left the balcony to get something for Amy.

Amy began checking her peppermint breath and hoping that this was the time to tell him how she really felt about him.

"I'm back, Amy." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you're back." Amy said as Sonic chuckled and walked around towards her holding something familiar behind his back.

"You know what, Amy? where I am right now, this entire new life I got, all of my dreams and visions coming true in a weird sort of way….well, I never could've done it without you." Sonic said.

"Oh sure you could, Sonic, but probably not." Amy said with a chuckle.

"Amy, here you go." Sonic said as he showed her a little red box.

"Oh, Sonic." Amy said as she thought it was a jewelry necklace.

"I know, Amy, I'm terribly sorry that it took so long." Sonic said as he apologized.

"Oh that's alright." Amy said as things were going great.

Sonic opened the lid and showed her the same dark pink chaos emerald from before.

"My dark pink chaos emerald" Amy said as Sonic showed her the dark pink chaos emerald along with the other chaos emeralds forming a beautiful necklace.

"With love and interest, now I'll never forget anything and I would never forget who my close friends are." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic….." Amy said as she was just a little bit crushed, but it was very nice that he gave her the light pink gem and she and Sonic both chuckled and Sonic stared at her just as Amy smiled at him.

"Amy, I…." Sonic said as their beautiful minute got interrupted by Blaze.

"Oh hi there, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah right, Blaze, we're just speaking." Amy said.

"No way, hey, Blaze, you're here, oh you gotta meet my close friend, Amy." Sonic said

"Your close friend? oh that's nice, so you won't mind if I borrow him for a bit, will you?" Blaze asked as Amy shook her head.

Sonic and Blaze walked around inside just as Blaze looked at Amy and Amy watched them going inside and sighed devastatingly that she was so close of telling Sonic how she was feeling.

Meanwhile inside the apartment Sonic and Blaze walked around inside, holding hands while everybody continued disco dancing.

"Well look who's a somebody after all." Blaze said while smirking as Sonic chuckled.

"Well, Blaze, you know….." Sonic said as Kaleb entered the penthouse breathing and looked terrified.

"Monsters, on the edge of the city, they're tough and vicious!" Kaleb exclaimed in fear as everybody began screaming in fear and ran away to take cover.

"Monsters!" Sonic exclaimed as he hid right behind Blaze.

"Alright, everybody go back home to your loved 1s, spend the last 2 hours that you got with 1 another." Sonic said as everybody stopped screaming in fear and running around and they stared at him while Blaze stepped aside.

Sonic looked at them.

"Oh I mean…that's the way it used to be around here, we had been all scrambling around for cover and stuff, but not since Sonic came to town." Sonic said as everybody cheered while Sonic spoke to Blaze.

"So, Blaze, sweetie, just wait right over here and I'll be right back, I'm gonna go take care of the monsters." Sonic said as he walked around towards the elevator with a nervous look.

"Go get 'em, dude!" Knuckles exclaimed while cheering for Sonic.

"Biceps and triceps!" Sonic exclaimed as he laughed and growled brave and heroically.

"Alright, Sonic!" Espio exclaimed as he cheered for him as well.

"Go get 'em, Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed as everybody continued cheering and whistling while Blaze just stood there.

Sonic continued growling just as the doors closed on him.

Sonic began sobbing and wailing knowing that he would be in very big trouble.

ToonBoyDan: "Well here's the next chapter where we'll find out about Trigor's secret so just read and review."

Chapter 7: Trigor's secret

Meanwhile that night 2 blue and red monsters named Jack and James were walking around the city looking for Trigor.

"Trigor!" Jack called out to him.

"Where the heck is he? Trigor!" Jack called out to him again as James smacked him on the back of his head.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing? there's a monster slayer out there, do you wanna be next?" James asked.

"Oh yeah right." Jack said as he began whispering loudly.

"Trigor!" Jack silently shouted as Henry rolled his eyes just as he and Jack continued looking for Trigor.

Meanwhile Sonic was hiding in the bushes when the monsters were walking around.

Sonic sighed in relief.

"Whoa, that was close." Sonic said.

"Very close indeed." Trigor's voice said as Sonic looked up very slowly and saw that Trigor was right behind him looking down at him.

"Don't panic." Trigor said as Sonic smiled a bit and he was about to scream in fear, but Trigor covered his mouth and grabbed him.

"It's alright, we're safe and sound." Trigor said.

"Good grief, not you again." Sonic said while getting outta Trigor's grasp.

"Yeah right, AAAH! what the heck was that?" Trigor asked.

"Hey, what the heck is with you, dude?" Sonic asked as he was getting outta Trigor's grasp again.

Trigor shushed Sonic.

"He could be anywhere else." Trigor said.

"Who could it be?" Sonic asked.

"The monster slayer." Trigor said as Sonic got outta Trigor's grasp.

"There's no monster slayer out here." Sonic said as Trigor chuckled.

"Of course there is." Trigor said as Sonic mimicked Trigor's chuckle.

"No there's not, dude, trust me on this 1." Sonic said.

"Get a hold of yourself, dude, this is no time to go crazy!" Trigor exclaimed.

"No way, you're the 1 who's going crazy, crazy!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor sighed in relief.

"You're right, dude, I'm terribly sorry, I haven't been myself ever since the uh….the uh…..don't weep…." Trigor said tearfully as he collapsed on the flower bed weeping in anguish 'cause he would never forget about the incident when Vigor was murdered and he was never coming back home.

Sonic looked at Trigor in concern.

"No way, it's no big deal, just relax, dude." Sonic said as Trigor couldn't take it anymore.

"It's my entire fault, kind of, not really, but still, my own brother…." Trigor said tearfully.

"Look, you just need a little more time, dude and look, things are gonna work out." Sonic said.

"Do you really think so?" Trigor asked as he controlled himself.

"Yeah right, so look, I'm gonna take off and you can just go home, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright." Trigor said as he nodded his head.

"Hey good luck, dude." Sonic said as he began leaving, but Trigor grabbed him.

"Wait, stop, I didn't get your name." Trigor said.

"Sonic…" Sonic said as he introduced himself while trying to get outta Trigor's grasp 1ce again.

"I'm Trigor, hi there, wait 1 single minute, where do you live?" Trigor asked as Sonic got outta his grasp again.

"Trigor, where I come from, supersonic hedgehogs like me don't like getting grabbed by monsters." Sonic said.

"Sorry about that, Sonic." Trigor said.

"Now go home." Sonic said.

"But there's no home for me anymore, Sonic, don't you understand that?" Trigor asked.

"You're too big to be grabbing on me like that, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Take me home with you, Sonic you won't even notice I'm here. I'm like the invisible monster." Trigor said as he covered his eyes for a little while and he uncovered his eyes and stared at Sonic who was staring at him.

"Are you crazy, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"Please, Sonic, I'm begging you, don't leave me here alone." Trigor sobbed and begged as Sonic shushed him.

"Hey, put your hands on the wall where I can see them!" Alvin's voice exclaimed by the wall as Sonic and Trigor hid by the wall and Sonic shushed Trigor and began looking around until he saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"We got you!" Theodore exclaimed as Sonic sighed.

"Yo, Chipmunks, long time no see." Sonic said.

"Sonic….go for it!" the Chipmunks cheered in unison.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Check out my crazy burner." Simon said.

"Whoop, there it is." the Chipmunks said in unison as Sonic saw a picture of him riding on a giant monster.

"We hope you like it, Sonic." Theodore said.

"Wow, you guys really got some skills." Sonic said as he was very impressed with them.

"It's the wild style, dude." Alvin said.

"Hey, guys, what the heck did I tell you? you guys shouldn't be out here and besides it's not safe for the 3 of you to be out here all night long." Sonic said as he lightly pushed the Chipmunks away.

"It is now, Sonic, you're the monster slayer." Simon said.

"Monster slayer?" Trigor asked as he was a bit confused knowing that Sonic was a monster slayer.

"What the heck was that?" Theodore asked as Sonic coughed silently while covering Trigor.

"Sometimes I would be coughing for nothing, but look, I need you off those streets, seriously, get yourselves back home, I'll tell your caregivers that you're all doing crazy stuff." Sonic said as he watched the Chipmunks leave.

"See you later, Sonic!" Alvin exclaimed waving as he, Simon and Theodore left.

Sonic walked around back to the other corner where Trigor listened to the entire thing.

"Trigor, did you see what just happened here?" Sonic asked.

"I know, Sonic, they think you're the monster slayer, as if." Trigor said between chuckles as Sonic frowned at him.

"I don't usually appreciate your crazy tone actually." Sonic said as he began leaving and Trigor followed him.

"No, Sonic, wait up, I'm terribly sorry, seriously, I don't want you fed up with me and I definitely don't want you to….(Trigor Chuckled) slay me." Trigor said as he began laughing.

"Are you having such a good time, Trigor? are you enjoying yourself?" Sonic asked as Trigor continued laughing uncontrollably.

"Well for your information I'm the monster slayer, Sonic the monster slayer, that's what other people will be saying." Sonic said as he continued bowing down imagining that the other cartoon characters and video game characters continued cheering and whistling.

Trigor stopped laughing when he heard what Sonic just said.

"Wait, Sonic, you mean you…" Trigor said.

"Yeah, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"When the maple tree branch….." Trigor said as he gasped.

"Oh, Sonic you're a fibber." Trigor said.

"Hey come on, Trigor, I didn't fib, alright? alright, I fibbed, but it was a little fib, now come on, who's it gonna offend anyway? dude, I'm not explaining myself to you, you're on your own right now." Sonic said as he walked off.

"No problem, Sonic, and if the lord forbid, somebody should, I don't know find out the truth about the monster slayer on my way back…" Trigor said.

"You wouldn't, Trigor." Sonic said as he knew that Trigor would tell everybody the truth.

"Oh yes I would." Trigor said with a smirk.

Sonic didn't wanna be the laughing stock of the entire city and be a nobody again.

Sonic sighed and smiled while petting Trigor's head.

"Come here, Trigor, of course you can come with me, but you know that you're a monster, right? and I'm a monster slayer, so we can't be seen together forever, you got it?" Sonic asked.

"I got it, Sonic." Trigor said as he understood and followed Sonic to the city.

Meanwhile Sonic opened the sewer lid on the road checking to see if everybody was out there, but there was no sign of him or her out there.

"Alright, Trigor, follow my every single move and don't make 1 single sound." Sonic said.

"You got it, Sonic." Trigor said as he understood just as he heard his echo.

"Wow, an echo, echo!" Trigor exclaimed as he chuckled when he heard more of his echoes.

"Now batting for the Big Tough monsters…" Trigor said as Sonic hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow, it's not alright to hit." Trigor said.

Sonic removed the lid and climbed up on the road.

Trigor began climbing up, but without warning he was stuck due to his big monster body.

Sonic grabbed Trigor's hands and pulled him out, but suddenly they heard somebody speaking.

Sonic pulled Trigor outta the sewers and took cover by the building.

Sonic saw Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi walking around.

Sonic watched them walking around and signaled Trigor to follow him.

Sonic began doing some kung fu moves towards the mailbox and ran around towards the garage by the dragon wash.

Sonic pushed the red button to open the door for Trigor and he signaled him to come on.

Trigor smiled and began following Sonic's moves, but without warning he began tumbling towards trashcans and mailboxes making a lot of loud noises.

Trigor crashed into the dumpster and entered the garage.

Sonic had quite enough of it.

"Get your tail in here, Trigor!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Do you think anybody heard that, Sonic?" Trigor asked as he clonked his head on the door and came inside.

Sonic groaned, but he was hoping that nobody was awake.

"Hey, who the heck was that?" Crazy Chuck asked as he opened the door to his apartment.

"Hey, who the heck is out here?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"Hey, Crazy Chuck." Sonic said as Crazy Chuck smiled at him.

"Hey, I thought I heard something, Sonic, did you get that tiger?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"You got no idea, Crazy Chuck." Phineas said.

"Hey, that's great, well, I gotta go, my favorite television show's on." Crazy Chuck said as he closed the door and began watch television and Sonic heard him laughing uncontrollably inside his apartment and he came inside the garage and closed the door.

"Alright, Trigor, we're safe and sound from now on." Sonic said.

"Wow, hey, a bed." Trigor said as he came on the bed relaxing himself.

"Oh that's good, yeah, snuggly, buggly, wuggly." Trigor said as he cuddled Sonic and gave him a noogie.

"I like you, dude, you're my new close friend." Trigor said.

"Whoa, hang on, cut it out, you wanna be close friends? fine, but we gotta put down some rules, rule # 1: no snuggly, buggly, whatever that just was." Sonic said.

"You got it, Sonic, anything else?" Trigor asked.

"Rule # 2, and this is the most important rule, in the event that possibly you're starved to death….." Sonic said as Trigor cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, Sonic, I'm not gonna eat anybody, just in case if you didn't notice, I'm different from the other monsters, so let's put it this way and leave it that way, good night." Trigor said as he was a bit nervous 'cause he didn't wanna eat anybody like Sonic.

"Define the word 'different', Trigor." Sonic said.

"You'll laugh, Sonic." Trigor said as he turned over to the other side of the bed.

"I'm not gonna laugh, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Well that's what you always say, so then what happens later on? you laugh." Trigor said.

"Trigor, I give you my every single word." Sonic said as he held up his right hand promising that he wouldn't laugh.

Trigor sighed and sat right down on the bed.

"Alright, Sonic, I'll tell you, I'm…I'm a vegetarian monster." Trigor said as he covered his head with the green pillow ignoring the laughter from Sonic and he stared at him realizing that Sonic didn't laugh.

Sonic tried not to laugh.

"Hold it, Trigor, so that's it?" Sonic asked as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"What do you mean that's it, Sonic? you're the 1st supersonic hedgehog I ever told, I'm so tired of keeping it a secret and my Uncle Velgor, he'll never appreciate me for who I really am, what the heck is going on with me?" Trigor asked.

"Nothing's wrong with you, dude, I think all monsters should be just like you." Sonic said.

"Gosh, Sonic, that's nice of you to say." Trigor said.

"And quit blaming yourself for what happened, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Really, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"If you wanna blame anybody, Trigor, blame me, if I hadn't been there in the 1st place none of this would've happened." Sonic said as he walked away.

"Wow, if Uncle Velgor knew that, he would ice you for sure." Trigor said as Sonic stopped and turned himself around.

"Ice, what the heck is he, Trigor? the monster father or something?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right." Trigor said.

"What the heck do you mean yeah right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, Sonic, he is." Trigor said as Sonic's eyes and ears began twitching and Sonic gulped nervously in fear.

"Hey, Sonic, are you alright?" Trigor asked as Sonic didn't answer him.

Sonic was now terrified that if Velgor found out he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

ToonBoyDan "Good grief, it can't get any worse for Sonic, can it? here's where Amy finds Trigor in the dragon wash garage, so just read and review."

Chapter 8: Sonic is busted

Meanwhile back at Sonic's apartment Tails and Shadow were playing a video game on the plasma television screen when they saw Sonic getting eaten up by a monster in the video game and they were the only 1s who were inside while everybody left to get some rest.

"I told you, Shadow!" Tails exclaimed.

"I'm doing it, Tails." Shadow said.

"A, B, double C, Z, left, right, up and down." Tails said as he was helping Shadow out.

"Left and right, I got it." Shadow said as he and Tails continued playing their video game while Knuckles was on the blue wireless cell phone with a fed up look on his face.

"Oh yeah? well I got news for you, the monster slayer made me his manager, so I'm now what I like to call untouchable, do you hear me?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed as he entered the living room panicking in fear.

"Hey, Sonic." Tails and Shadow said in unison as they were still playing their favorite video game.

Sonic saw himself getting eaten up by a monster again.

"Oh hey, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Hey, here he is, my close friend the monster slayer, so now you gotta pay me protection." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, the deal is off, that monster I murdered was Velgor's nephew!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"I know, Sonic, isn't it great?" Knuckles asked.

"Well not if he finds out." Sonic said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Sonic? I got him on the cell phone right now." Knuckles said as Sonic gasped in fear knowing that Velgor had found out already.

"That's right, Velgor, I got the monster slayer right here in front of me." Knuckles said as Sonic told him to shut the heck up, but Knuckles nodded his head and gave him a big thumb up.

"And he's gonna slay you and all of your monsters." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, shut the heck up, shut the heck up." Sonic said in fear.

"Hey, that's great, I like it, shut the heck up, Velgor, shut the heck up!" Knuckles exclaimed as Sonic sighed knowing that he was in very big trouble.

"What the…..? dude, he wants to speak to you." Knuckles said.

"No way, Knuckles, I'm not here." Sonic said as he backed away.

"Yeah right, he's right over here." Knuckles said as he gave Sonic the blue cell phone.

Sonic took the blue cell phone from Knuckles.

"Hello….." Sonic said gently.

"Shut the heck up?! shut the heck up?! you don't tell me to shut the heck up, I tell you to shut the heck up!" Velgor shouted as he heard a beeping sound on the on line signal.

"Hello….." Velgor said.

"Hey, how the heck are you doing? let me have a good tasty pizza with everything on it, mushrooms, meatballs, green peppers….." Silver said as Velgor cut him off.

"Silver!" Velgor shouted.

"Oh hi there, boss, why the heck are you working in some pizza joint?" Silver asked.

"Get off the telephone!"Velgor shouted.

"But I'm starving." Silver said as he hung up.

Velgor sighed and continued from where he left off.

"My dudes are coming for you, monster slayer and they're gonna tear you apart arm from arm!" Velgor shouted as he hung up the wireless telephone.

Sonic slumped down on the futon knowing that he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

"Come on, Sonic, who's your dude? who takes good care of you? alright, dudes, the game's over, it's time to get busy." Knuckles said as he turned off their video game.

"Oh come on, Knuckles, I was winning!" Tails exclaimed as Shadow sighed just as he saw 2 scraps on the floor.

"Tails, weren't you suppose to pick those up from the disco dance party?" Shadow asked as he began picking them up and Tails stopped him.

"Hold it right there, Shadow, those 2 are mine." Tails said.

"Wait, what the crap?" Shadow asked.

"That's Henry and that's June, Henry's very crazy and June is the serious 1, but just get them together forever and hang on to your sides." Tails said as Shadow picked up the scraps and smirked.

"It was nice meeting both of you." Shadow said as he crumbled them up.

Tails gasped in shock.

"Shadow, you filthy murderer!" Tails exclaimed as he began chasing Shadow who was very ticked, but Knuckles grabbed both of them while leaving.

"Knuckles, you got it all wrong, dude!" Sonic exclaimed as he followed him.

"They're gonna write songs about you, Sonic." Knuckles said as the elevator doors closed right in front of Sonic.

"Knuckles, come on, dude!" Sonic exclaimed as he pushed the green button repeatedly.

"Maybe I can help you, Sonic." Blaze voice said as Sonic turned around and saw Blaze sitting on the futon and Sonic smiled at her.

"Hey, Blaze, what are you doing here? you just seem popping up outta places." Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic, you said for me to wait, so…(Blaze clapped her hands when the beautiful music began playing in the background and the lights came on) I was waiting." Blaze said as Sonic chuckled nervously just as the elevator doors opened up.

"Look, Blaze, I don't got enough time for the hand clapping make the lights go on music playing in the dark sort of thing." Sonic said.

"What are you terrified of, Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"Terrified? yeah right, Blaze, that's hilarious, I'm not terrified of anything, it's just that…Ohhhhhh.…" Sonic said as he relaxed while Blaze began massaging his shoulders.

"Oh, baby cakes, you're so tense." Blaze said as she continued massaging Sonic's shoulders.

"Yeah right, Blaze, I was so stressed out lately, you know, protecting the city, I do that all by myself and you know that it's just crazy." Sonic said.

"Well it's just too much, Sonic, it's piling up." Blaze said.

"Yeah right, you know what, Blaze? 1 thing above the other, actually, I was thinking about retiring." Sonic said as Blaze put Sonic against the big red lava lamp.

"You don't wanna do that, Sonic." Blaze said.

"I don't?" Sonic asked.

"You just worked your way to get above and you don't want to go back down there, do you?" Blaze asked.

"No way, Blaze, no I don't." Sonic said.

"You can just show them whose boss, Sonic, and those monsters can leave you alone." Blaze said.

"Yeah, Blaze, you're absolutely right." Sonic said as he began looking for Trigor.

"Trigor…" Sonic said as he left the apartment which was leaving Blaze smiling at him.

Meanwhile Sonic went back to the garage to speak with Trigor 'cause he got a plan so the other monsters wouldn't bother him again and he opened the door and looked for Trigor.

"Trigor, where the heck are you?" Sonic asked as he jumped nervously when he saw Amy staring at him.

"Hi there, Sonic." Amy said.

"Amy, what the heck are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"What, Sonic? did you forget something?" Amy asked as Sonic looked around.

"Well maybe you forgot….your monster!" Amy exclaimed angrily as Trigor continued sipping his blueberry banana milkshake when he saw Sonic.

"Hi there, Sonic." Trigor said.

"Uh…monster, run for your entire life, Amy, I'll cover you, hurry, before it's too late, go on without me!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh, quit it, Sonic, your pet monster here told me everything." Amy said angrily.

"Good grief, Trigor, why the heck would you do that?" Sonic asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"I don't know, Sonic, I like her." Trigor said.

"Thanks, I like you too." Amy said as she smiled, but it didn't last forever when she got fed up with Sonic.

"Sonic, what the heck were you thinking? bringing him in here?" Amy asked angrily.

"No, Amy, I'm still working out the kinks." Sonic said.

"Kinks? you fibbed, Sonic, everybody thinks you slayed the monster!" Amy shouted angrily.

"Who the heck am I to tell them that they're wrong, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"How could you fib in front of me, Sonic?! me!" Amy shouted angrily.

"Don't take it personally, Amy, come on, I fibbed in front of everybody!" Sonic exclaimed in fear as Amy looked a bit hurt that Sonic….not only fibbed in front of her, but he fibbed in front of everybody.

"Alright, Amy, look, I'm terribly sorry, I totally betrayed you, but listen, I got 1 little problem that I need to take care of." Sonic said.

"And what's that, Sonic?" Amy asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"Monsters are coming to get me!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"And they should, I mean, what did you expect? you would take credit for murdering a monster and everything would be fine for the rest of your entire life?" Amy asked angrily.

"Uh…..yeah right, but, hey, don't you worry about it, me and Trigor got it and we're gonna fix it." Sonic said.

"Whoa, wait a minute, I don't want any part of this." Trigor said.

"Too late now, vegetarian monster, they're looking for you too." Sonic said.

"Point taken, so what's the plan?" Trigor asked.

"Well, this is what we're gonna do." Sonic said as he began making his plan.

"Alright, here's the plan: Sonic, you tell the truth and you, go back home." Amy said angrily as Trigor and Sonic looked at her and at 1 another 'til they began laughing.

Sonic continued just as he held up the brush full of red paint.

"Alright, Trigor, look, this is what we're gonna do, we're gonna paint you up all bloody, a great big mess, right? then you're gonna run out there and meet the other monsters right before they get here and you're gonna say 'Stop, don't do that, don't go any further, that monster slayer's crazy, dude, he beat me senseless, he's a stone cold murderer, dude!' then you could tell them I'm big and tough and tell them I'm very handsome, throw that in and say I'm the coolest." Sonic said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"You're going way too far, Sonic." Amy said.

"Well, actually, he hasn't gone very far enough." Trigor said as he was looking out the window.

"Exactly, Trigor….what did you say?" Sonic asked.

"You need to slay a monster and I need to disappear, so here's what we're gonna do." Trigor said as Sonic began listening for what Trigor's plan was.

ToonBoyDan: "Well we hope that you stay tuned for the 1st fight so just read and review."

Chapter 9: Pretending to fight

Meanwhile back at the city Scarlet Garcia was on film, but she looked a bit frightened.

"This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live, we just confirmed reports of a….." Scarlet Garcia said as Vector ran around screaming in fear.

"Monster!" Vector exclaimed in fear as he and the others ran around past Scarlet Garcia screaming in fear.

Trigor ran around in the city just as everybody continued screaming and running around and taking cover and he pretended that he was gonna attack everybody which was a part of the plan from last night.

"Look, it's the monster slayer!" Scarlet Garcia exclaimed as the camera woman used the television camera and saw Sonic.

Sonic stood right on the Mystery Machine wearing a black cape and it was time to take on the monster.

Sonic turned himself around and posed as an action hero, but the strong wind blew the black cape and covered him.

Sonic removed the black cape and chuckled.

Sonic shouted and ran around supersonic fast holding out his right fist just as Trigor ran around near the road and towards him growling and they kept going towards 1 another until Sonic punched Trigor's right eye which was sending him crashing through the billboard.

"Holy shrimp boat, did we get that?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

Meanwhile at the dragon wash Amy was writing on the papers just as Espio was right by her desk seeing Sonic on television.

"Hey, Amy, Sonic is on television." Espio said as Amy turned herself around and saw Sonic showing off.

Amy rolled her eyes and continued doing her work while the crew joined up watching Sonic.

Meanwhile back at the city Trigor and Sonic hid by the stone wall just as Trigor cringed in pain and held his right eye due to the punch Sonic gave him.

"Do you hear that, Trigor? they're going crazy, dude, they like us." Sonic said.

"They like you, but they hate me, can we switch sides? I can be the supersonic hedgehog slayer and they'll never see it coming." Trigor said.

"Come on, Trigor, you sell this, you'll never need to go back home again, you can just begin a new life, now give me a growl." Sonic said.

"Alright, Sonic." Trigor said as he began purring just as Sonic sighed.

Trigor cleared his throat and growled real loud right near Sonic's face and that growl got everybody's attention right by the building.

Trigor stopped growling.

"Like that, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"That was very good, Trigor, let's go." Sonic said as they continued where they left off just as Sonic ran around supersonic fast and Trigor was chasing him passing Scarlet Garcia.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash everybody continued watching the fight scene while Knuckles was on the cell phone speaking to Velgor.

"Is that all you got? do you understand how big my client is? turn on your television screen." Knuckles said.

Meanwhile back at the fight scene Trigor ran around closely towards Sonic chomping his teeth to catch him.

"Trigor, Trigor, Trigor!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor caught him in his mouth and everybody including Amy gasped back at the dragon wash.

"Turn off your television screen, turn off your television screen." Knuckles said on the cell phone.

Meanwhile back at the city everybody stared at Trigor, but they took cover quickly when Trigor turned himself around and Trigor was looking for Sonic.

"Don't swallow me." Sonic said from inside Trigor's mouth.

"Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"No, Trigor, it's Mr. Skullhead, off course it's me, why did you do that?" Sonic asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sonic." Trigor said as he put his hands to his nose and was about to begin sneezing.

"No, Trigor, 'sorry' is when you step on somebody's foot at the movie theater, 'sorry' is when you say 'when's the baby boy or girl due?' and it turns out the person's just the way she is and this is just as far away from 'sorry' just as you could possibly get." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I think I'm gonna sneeze." Trigor said as he was about to begin sneezing.

"No, Trigor, just open up very nice and easy." Sonic said as Trigor began opening his mouth very nice and easy just as Sonic strained and everybody including Alvin, Simon and Theodore watched hoping that it was Sonic and suddenly Sonic opened Trigor's mouth just as everybody cheered and flashed the cameras.

"Are you dudes not entertained? you couldn't possibly handle the truth, you got me at the power of kung fu!" Sonic exclaimed.

Amy looked a bit confused when she saw Sonic on the television screen and she shook her head while Knuckles was on the cell phone.

"Turn your television screen back on, what the heck are you doing turning your television screen off?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic began riding Trigor like a rodeo cowboy while everybody continued cheering and whistling.

Meanwhile Silver and the other monsters ran around towards the city by the order of Velgor.

Sonic began using Trigor as a barrel just as Trigor began getting very ill.

Silver and the others continued looking for Sonic to settle the final score with him.

"This city is very big, how are we supposed to find the monster slayer around here?" Silver asked as he and the other monsters heard Trigor wailing from very far away just as Trigor was thrown around.

Trigor fell over on the wooden bridge while Sonic flexed his muscles, but it didn't last forever when he saw Silver and the other monsters.

Silver watched Sonic finding out if he was really great and Sonic knew this was the time for the big finale.

Sonic pulled Trigor's red and blue tail just as Trigor pretended to struggle in pain.

"This is it, Trigor, the big finish, just like we practiced." Sonic said.

"The spinning monster?" Trigor asked while grinning.

"Yep, the spinning monster." Sonic said as he began picking Trigor up, but he was a bit too heavy for him.

"A little bit of help here, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry, Sonic." Trigor said as Sonic managed to lift Trigor up and spun him around for the big finish and he grabbed his red and blue tail and spun him around faster until he threw him around and Trigor screamed in fear just as he got thrown around and without warning he smashed into the screen of the building and began falling over to his near death experience.

Trigor continued screaming just as Sonic watched him.

"Curse you, monster slayer!" Trigor exclaimed as he wailed while falling over into the dark pit.

Trigor continued falling over until he came over to the other side and continued wailing and he began wailing silently and made a great big crashing sound.

Meanwhile back above Sonic sighed and came right on the Mystery Machine just as the light bulbs came outta the screen due to the crash.

"Yeah right, and you tell Velgor that I don't ever wanna see another monster on this city again, ever!" Sonic exclaimed as Silver and the other monsters retreated back to the caverns.

"Remember this name: Sonic the monster slayer!" Sonic exclaimed.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash the entire crowd cheered and whistled just as Knuckles cheered for Sonic himself.

"You see that? you see that?" Knuckles asked as Trigor went over to the secret pit finally finished with the job.

Meanwhile back above everybody continued cheering for Sonic's victory.

Blaze was in the crowd and she was very proud that Sonic had won so she walked around towards him and was gonna do something to him.

Blaze continued showing off right in front of the camera just as Blaze came by and she grabbed Sonic by touching him.

"Whoa, hey, Blaze…" Sonic said as he was interrupted when Blaze began kissing him.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash Amy smiled at Knuckles.

Knuckles smiled back at her and watched the television screen, but he quit smiling and everybody quit cheering and whistling.

Amy looked a bit confused and watched the television screen and what she saw made her gasp in shock 'cause she saw Sonic being kissed by Blaze.

"It seems the monster slayer not only conquered a few monsters today, but maybe a few hearts and souls? has the city's most awesome supersonic hedgehog ever been snapped up? I'm Scarlet Garcia here live watching the monster slayer getting kissed." Scarlet Garcia said as Amy was feeling very devastated just as she left her desk and Knuckles watched her leave knowing that she liked Sonic and it looked like Amy's heart was now broken and shattered.

ToonBoyDan: Good idea: Trigor beginning a new life

Bad idea: Amy being devastated 'cause Blaze is kissing Sonic and everything's not going very well so just read and review.

Chapter 10: Blaze left alone

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash Amy was reading the newspaper starting at the photograph of Sonic getting kissed by Blaze and she was fed up and devastated from what she just saw while Trigor was behind the curtain and he was gonna dress up as something else.

"Hey, Amy, can you give me the pink and yellow and 1s?" Trigor asked as Amy gave him the 2 cans of pink and yellow paint and she continued reading the newspaper.

"Thanks, Amy." Trigor said as Sonic came inside laughing.

"Look who just stepped in the room." Sonic said as he continued laughing just as Amy continued reading and she wasn't smiling at him.

"Yeah right." Trigor said.

"Sonic and Trigor, what a team, dude, give me that, give me some 5." Sonic said.

"High 5, low 5." Trigor said as he high 5d and low 5d with Sonic.

"Did you see me? I was all like….. (Sonic began making Kung Fu sounds) I was crazy." Sonic said.

"When you punched me, the entire crowd was…aahh!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Yeah right, they ate it up and it was like a Sonic explosion."

"How great was I, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"Oh, Trigor, you were the bomb." Sonic said.

"Thanks, Sonic, and hey, you, I was your great big finish on the news, great kiss, lover boy." Trigor said.

"Whoa, dude, that's privacy." Sonic said.

"Privacy? Sonic, the entire city saw you do it!" Amy exclaimed angrily as Sonic held her right hand, but she swiped her right hand away from him.

"Hey, somebody's in a very bad mood, come on, Amy, let me see that smiling face, show me that smiling face." Sonic said as he put both of his fingers between Amy's mouth by making her smile at him.

"Knock it off, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily as she pushed his arms away.

"What's gotten into you, Amy?" Sonic asked looking a bit confused.

"Me?! I swear, Sonic, sometimes I wanna take your big crazy head and just….." Amy said angrily as she punched her right hand real fast.

"Amy, what the heck is your problem?" Sonic asked.

"Problem? there's no problem, Sonic, I don't got a problem, Blaze is the only 1 with the problem." Amy said angrily.

"Hey, you guys….." Trigor said.

"Well, Amy, what do you got against Blaze?" Sonic asked in concern.

"Not my mouth, that's for sure." Amy said angrily as Trigor began cringing.

"What's going on around here?" Sonic asked as he was not knowing what Amy was speaking about.

"I'm gonna stay outta this 1." Trigor said as he hid behind the curtain.

"Why would you even care about Blaze anyway, Amy?" Sonic asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"I don't, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"You don't Amy?" Sonic asked.

"No way!" Amy shouted angrily.

"No way what, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"You guys wanna…" Trigor said as Sonic and Amy cut him off.

"No way!" Sonic and Amy shouted angrily in unison as it was making Trigor back away.

"Just tell me, Sonic, 'cause I'm curious, why the heck do you think she's interested in you? do you even think for 1 single minute that she would even like you if you weren't the richest and greatest monster slayer?" Amy asked angrily.

"Please don't fight and argue." Trigor said as Amy ignored him.

"Are you blind, Sonic?" Amy asked angrily.

"Well, Amy, at least she treats me like I'm somebody!" Sonic exclaimed angrily.

"Well, Sonic, would she like you if you were a nobody?!" Amy asked angrily.

"Nobody would like me if I was a nobody!" Sonic exclaimed angrily.

"I did, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily as she walked away from him.

Sonic was very shocked from what she just said and he stared at her and he just found out that she liked him this entire time and Amy continued looking very devastated and upset.

"Before the cash and before the fortunes and before the fib, to me you were a somebody, Sonic, but now you're nothing, but a fraud, a sham, a con and you're such a joker." Amy said angrily and devastatingly as Sonic just stared at her looking a bit upset ever since she admitted that she liked him.

"Here I am, ta-da, (singsong voice) I'm Lucky, the dragon washing pink and yellow monster." Trigor/Lucky said as he smiled at them, but his smiling face faded when he saw Sonic and Amy staring at 1 another terribly devastated and upset.

Amy sighed devastatingly and walked away from him.

"Amy…" Sonic said as he tried to say something to her.

"No, Sonic, just forget about it, just go already, 'cause I'm tired of hearing how everything you had in your entire life wasn't good enough, including me." Amy said angrily as Sonic tried to explain, but he was crushed and he began leaving the dragon wash garage devastatingly.

Amy watched him leave and began shedding tear drops.

"Amy?" Trigor/Lucky asked.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, go back and do it again." Amy said as Trigor/Lucky looked devastatingly at her knowing that she was in tear drops and he got rid of the tear drops.

"Hey come on, Amy, It'll be alright." Trigor/Lucky said as Amy smiled at him.

Meanwhile Sonic just closed the door of the garage and walked away from the dragon wash and he was still devastated and upset that Amy liked him all the time and he didn't know that after she confessed to him and he walked around in the city staring at the billboards of his fortunes, but he wasn't proud and cheerful about it.

"You couldn't possibly handle the truth, you got monster breath!" Sonic exclaimed on the television screen as Sonic sighed devastatingly and continued walking around and all he wanted was to become a somebody, but what about Amy? Sonic stared at another video of him drinking a diet root beer and he walked away from the city.

Later that night he saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore playing with the fire hydrant and cheering for Sonic and saw Madame Foster shouting at them and telling them to go home and get some shut eye.

Sonic chuckled a bit just as he saw them messing with Crazy Chuck who just woke up.

Sonic chuckled silently until he saw his new home that made him terribly upset and devastated.

Meanwhile at Sonic's penthouse Sonic entered the living room where Knuckles and the others were disco dancing, but he wasn't in the mood for that.

Sonic passed by not paying any attention to them.

Meanwhile Blaze who was sitting right next to Bonnie saw Sonic going over to the balcony and she was a bit concerned about him.

Sonic went outside and looked at the beautiful viewing and was still not proud and cheerful about it.

"Preparation S slays splitting headaches like Sonic slays monsters, oh, hey, Sonic." Chris said as Sonic waved at him just as Chris walked away and he sighed devastatingly while Blaze stood by the door.

"Amy's right, I am such a joker." Sonic said devastatingly as Blaze rolled her eyes, but smiled at him.

"Hey, Monster slayer, why are you out here? all of your close friends are inside." Blaze asked.

"Not all of my close friends." Sonic said.

"You mean that pink hedgehog girl at the dragon wash? forget about her, Sonic, she's a nobody." Blaze said as Sonic walked away from her.

"No, Blaze, I'm the nobody." Sonic said devastatingly as Blaze chuckled.

"Oh let me guess, Sonic, she told you that she likes you, is that it? well it's not like you're feeling the same way about her." Blaze said as she continued chuckling and what Blaze said was true Sonic was feeling the same way about Amy so he smiled at her.

"You know what, Blaze? I don't think it's gonna work out." Sonic said as he backed away.

"Wait, Sonic, are you leaving me alone?" Blaze asked as Sonic sighed and nodded, but he yelped in shock when he saw Blaze getting ticked off.

"Let me explain something to you, Sonic." Blaze said.

Meanwhile back inside Knuckles continued disco dancing with Vector until he and the others stopped and saw Blaze tapping Sonic against the glass door a couple of times and the door didn't even shatter.

"We're gonna disco like it's a disco party." Knuckles said.

"Oh, true love!" Knuckles exclaimed as he laughed along with the others.

Blaze tossed Sonic right against the wall 1 more time and walked away from Sonic who slid down the glass door.

ToonBoyDan: "Well bad luck for Blaze and we hope Sonic finds Amy in the nick of time so just read and review."

Chapter 11: Amy kidnapped

Meanwhile 1 morning Sonic just bought everything for Amy and this was his chance that he was gonna tell Amy that he likes her and he ran around towards the dragon Wash where Trigor/Lucky was working 'til he saw Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic." Trigor/Lucky said

"I can't speak right now, Trigor, I gotta find Amy, I gotta tell her I like her!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor/Lucky grinned and followed him just as everybody cheered for him.

"Way to go, Sonic!" Vector cheered.

Meanwhile at the office Tails and Shadow were now in charge of answering the wireless telephone, but they weren't doing very well.

"Hello, dragon wash…" Tails said as Shadow grabbed the red wireless telephone.

"Give me the telephone, Tails, we get a dragon of a wash…" Shadow said.

"Give me the telephone!" Tails exclaimed as he grabbed the wireless telephone from Shadow's right hand.

"And the price is…..very low, considering great washes." Tails said.

"How many times do I need to tell you guys? it's 'gosh!' you get a dragon of a wash and the price oh my gosh!" Knuckles exclaimed angrily as Shadow answered the wireless telephone.

"Dragon wash….." Shadow said.

"Rhymes with gosh…." Tails said as he and Shadow both laughed in unison.

Knuckles groaned in an appalled manner.

"Give me that, get outta here, both of you, go be crazy someplace else!" Knuckles exclaimed angrily

"Knuckles, where's Amy?" Sonic asked.

"You tell me, dude." Knuckles said as he answered the wireless telephone.

"Dragon wash, you get a dragon of a…..…oh, Sonic, it's for you." Knuckles said as he gave Sonic the wireless telephone.

Sonic gave the stuff to Trigor/Lucky and answered the wireless telephone.

"Hello?" Sonic asked…

"Is this the monster slayer?" Silver's asked.

"Of course it is." Sonic said.

"It's Silver the Hedgehog….I mean, just forget about it, now you follow those instructions to a lot of fibs, alright? file cabinet, middle door, there's a package in here, so get it." Silver said as Sonic opened the package until he saw what was inside of it and it was Amy's dark pink chaos emerald.

"That's right, tough dude, we got your gal, now there's gonna be a sit down in 1 single minute." Silver said.

"Well, who is it?" Trigor/Lucky asked as Sonic shushed him.

"Be there, Sonic, if you don't wanna see her asleep with the cartoon characters and video game characters known as the deceased 1s, now nod your head that you understand." Silver said as Sonic nodded his head.

"Now, Sonic, tell me if you nodded your head." Silver said.

"I nodded my head." Sonic said as he hung up the wireless telephone in concern.

"They got Amy and they wanna have a sit down, but I never meant for anybody to get left behind especially not Amy, this is my entire fault." Sonic said.

"That's 1 classic move, I saw her 100 times." Knuckles said.

"They just take the thing you like the most and they use it against you." Trigor/Lucky said as Sonic got no other choice that he was gonna rescue Amy from Velgor's clutches.

"Look, you guys, we gotta go over to that sit down and we gotta rescue her." Sonic said.

"Whoa, look, Sonic, I wanna rescue Amy too, but I can't just go in there and say 'Hi there, Uncle Velgor, I'm a pink and yellow monster'." Trigor/Lucky said.

"Trigor?" Knuckles asked.

"And my close friend the monster slayer is a fraud." Trigor/Lucky said.

"A fraud?! Knuckles exclaimed.

"Come on, you guys, we're gonna need a better plan than that." Trigor/Lucky said as Knuckles chuckled.

"This is a joke right, dude? 'cause you know I told Velgor….." Knuckles said as he stopped and remembered what he said to Velgor back then.

Flashback…

"Shut the heck up, Velgor, shut the heck up!" Knuckles exclaimed as Velgor growled angrily on the wireless telephone.

End of flashback…

Knuckles panicked in fear knowing that he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

"Tell me you didn't make it up, dude, tell me that's not Trigor, tell me you're a real monster slayer, please!" Knuckles exclaimed in fear.

"I'm terribly sorry, Knuckles, but I'm not, but the monsters don't know about it." Sonic said as Knuckles now knew that Sonic wasn't the monster slayer, the other monsters and Velgor didn't know about it either.

Sonic was still gonna rescue Amy no matter what he was gonna do.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, it looks like Sonic is gonna have a challenge with Velgor, the monster boss, so just read and review."

Chapter 12: The Sit-down Showdown

Meanwhile Sonic, Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky were all sitting down while everybody stood right behind them.

Sonic and Trigor/Lucky were a bit nervous, but not as nervous as the other monsters were and they still didn't know that Sonic was a fraud.

Sonic reached for a spork and the monsters on the other side flinched nervously.

Sonic reached for a kitchen brush and the monsters on the other side flinched as well.

Sonic smirked deciding to have a bit of fun with this so he turned over to his other side and growled which was making the monsters gasp in shock and James fainted in fear.

Sonic and Trigor/Lucky chuckled.

"Will you guys quit joking around? There's a big 1, we're doomed, we're doomed." Knuckles said in fear.

"Thanks, Knuckles, thanks, and my dude, Knuckles just begged me not to murderize all of you up in here, now I might listen to him, but then again I might not, and that depends on the individual behavior of all of the individuals in here individually, isn't that that right?" Sonic asked.

"Look, Gary, that dude's got pink and yellow monster muscle." Jack said.

"My Uncle Growly got whacked by 1 of those that evening." Gary said.

"Now which 1 of you monsters called this meeting?" Sonic said.

"That'll be me." Velgor's voice said as Sonic and the others turned themselves around and saw him.

"So, this is the monster Slayer, I was expecting to meet you, I just feel like we're practically close family, you know that? hilarious, isn't it? I brought my nephews into the world full of love and care and you took them out, do you know who I am? do you know who I am? I'm Velgor, the boss of the monsters." Velgor said.

"Hey, boss, I saved you a seat." Silver said as Velgor took his place at the end of the table just he continued when a familiar dish with a red cover on it was brought over to him.

"I was running this entire city ever since before you were born, and if you thought a dude like me can't get to a dude like you….well, guess what? you thought wrong." Velgor said as he lifted the red cover to reveal Amy all tied up with blue duct tape around her mouth and when she saw Sonic she stared at him.

"Dude, you're the 1 who's wrong, I hardly even know that gal, what's your name again, ma'am?" Sonic asked as Amy continued mumbling.

"Oh yeah? well I think he's bluffing." Blaze's voice said.

Blaze had appeared right next to Velgor and all of the monsters were checking her out.

"Dude, if I wasn't married." James said as he saw Blaze.

"How are you doing, beautiful gal?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"Blaze, we meet again." Sonic said.

"You know, monster slayer, there's only 1 thing I like better than cash, a lot of revenge." Blaze said as Jack sighed.

"I think I'm secretly in love….." Jack said.

"Your monster slaying days are over, and there's nothing you can do about it." Velgor said as Sonic began chuckling and the others looked a bit confused 'til Sonic gestured for them to chuckle as well and they did even if it was a bit nervously as did Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky and Silver 'til Velgor whacked him.

"What's hilarious?" Velgor asked.

"You got nothing, nothing, Lucky, take her out." Sonic said as Trigor/Lucky did as he was told to do by picking up Amy in his mouth and returned back to his place right next to Sonic.

Sonic jumped on the table and began beat boxing to the 'Indiana Jones' theme tune doing a disco dance right before he decided to gloat.

"Alright, new rules, nobody, I repeat, nobody makes 1 single move without my alright." Sonic said as he didn't notice that Trigor/Lucky was holding his nose and was preparing to sneeze and the other monsters noticed him.

"What'd he do? I can't see it." James said as Sonic didn't hear him just as he continued gloating.

"I'm on the Panama Canal, dude." Sonic said as he continued to gloating.

"From now on, everything goes right through me, but if you lose a baby tooth, you don't grow another 1 back without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright…" Gary said nervously.

"If you begin sneezing, you don't wipe that green snot without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright…." James said as he was also very nervous.

"And you don't say 'alright' without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked as Jack groaned and fainted in fear.

"Alright, thanks for coming, we gotta go." Knuckles said as Sonic ignored him.

"1 more thing, what's with all of you living in the life boat?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic….." Knuckles said nervously.

"You dudes are supposed to be the mob, get yourselves a real hide out." Sonic said.

"Sonic…" Trigor/Lucky said as he was still holding his nose.

"And take 1 good look, Velgor, it's over, you're old school…" Sonic said.

"Sonic!" Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky exclaimed.

"What, you guys?" Sonic asked as he turned himself around to see Trigor/Lucky sneeze out not only Amy, but a few other things he could've eaten as well 'cause monsters tend to eat other things than meat products.

Another monster looked at the license plate starvingly and stuffed it right into his mouth.

"The terror, the terror!" Trigor/Lucky exclaimed in terror as he coughed loudly and a red blue striped beach ball came right outta his mouth and Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Uh…...excuse me for 1 single minute." Sonic said he untied Amy and removed the blue duct tape from her mouth.

"Amy, are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"No, Sonic, I'm not alright, he almost tried to eat me!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"I couldn't take it anymore, the taste was making me sneeze." Trigor/Lucky said as Velgor stared at him.

"Trigor? is that really you?" Velgor asked as he made his way over to Trigor/Lucky and hugged him.

"You're alive? I thought I lost you." Velgor said as he noticed what Trigor was wearing.

"What the heck are you wearing? what the heck is that?" Velgor asked as Trigor sighed and wiped his face off and all of the monsters gasped in amazement.

"Hey, boss, it's Trigor, he was wearing a disguise so we wouldn't recognize him, but now he's not wearing a disguise so we do recognize him." Silver said.

"Hi there, Uncle Velgor…" Trigor said nervously knowing that he was busted for the rest of his entire life.

"Are you kidding me, Trigor? are you kidding me? are you outta your mind? do you got any idea how this really looks?" Velgor asked.

"Dude, this is the greatest sit down I have ever been to." James whispered to Jack who nodded his head in agreement.

"What the heck are you doing with this blue supersonic hedgehog? he took out your own flesh and blood, Vigor." Velgor said.

"But, Uncle Velgor, just listen…" Trigor said.

"But nothing, Trigor, you never take sides against the entire family, ever." Velgor said.

"Hey, Velgor, sir, it's not his entire fault, this is between me and you." Sonic said.

"What the heck did I ever do to you? you took Vigor away and you turned Trigor into a pink and yellow monster, I'm gonna get you!" Velgor shouted angrily as Amy screamed in fear knowing what Velgor was about to do to Sonic.

"Sonic, watch out!" Amy exclaimed in fear.

"Sonic, run away, run away for your entire life!" Trigor exclaimed as Sonic didn't need 1 2nd invite just as he turned himself around and made a run for it with Velgor who was right behind him.

Knuckles and Trigor hurried off after him.

Sonic crawled through a tunnel in the mansion that lead to outside that was a bit too little for Velgor and unfortunately for Sonic the monster was stuck in the tunnel

"You're gonna regret the day you became the monster slayer!" Velgor shouted as Sonic continued running away from him.

"Well look who's stuck in the tunnel, you're still starving, big dude? well say 'hello' to my little friends." Timothy said as he turned himself around and sounded like a bugle and the other turkeys came outta nowhere and began attacking Velgor and they all clamped on his head which was making Velgor more fed up and Velgor angrily snapped at them which was making them scatter and he continued chasing Sonic.

Velgor was getting so close and was about to attack Sonic when he and Sonic suddenly saw Crazy Chuck with a crazy smiling face even crazier than the look in his eyes along with Alvin, Simon and Theodore following him.

"Look out, another big 1!" Crazy Chuck exclaimed as Velgor got up looking even more fed up which was making the Chipmunks and Crazy Chuck very nervous.

"Run away for your entire life!" Crazy Chuck and the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they turned themselves around and ran around for the hills being followed by Sonic who was luring Velgor to the dragon wash.

Tails and Shadow were seen at the wireless telephone, trying to get the saying right.

"Try it again, Tails." Shadow said.

"Dragon wash, you get a dragon of a wash and the price…oh my gosh!" Tails screamed in fear as Velgor came running around towards them.

"Well, Tails, you got it right." Shadow said as he freaked out as well.

"Everybody clear the way!" Tails exclaimed in fear.

"Come on, Velgor, it's time to clean up your performance." Sonic said.

"Uncle Velgor, leave him alone!" Trigor exclaimed as Sonic got to the tower where Speedy usually worked and activated the red bubbles and the red bubbles showered everywhere which was making it very hard for Velgor to see everything.

Amy who was standing near the red bubbles got trapped in 1 by accident.

Sonic could see a familiar silhouette of a monster and when the monster got closer to a clasp Sonic smacked the green button for it to come down and the clasp grabbed hold of the monster.

Sonic thinking he got a hold of Velgor got outta the tower and went over to the clasp.

"Alright, Velgor, the game's over." Sonic said as Trigor was in there instead of Velgor.

"Trigor? what the heck are you doing in there?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Sorry, Sonic…..." Trigor said.

"Where the heck is Velgor?" Sonic asked as Velgor suddenly popped up outta places behind him.

Sonic realized it without seeing the terrified looks on his face.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" Sonic asked nervously as he turned himself around.

"You're mine right now!" Velgor exclaimed as Sonic screamed in fear just as he dodged Velgor and the chase continued.

"Let's finish this, monster slayer." Velgor said as Sonic quickly gave the go ahead sign to Omega just as he had lured Velgor to another clasp.

"Oh we're about to, Velgor." Sonic said as Omega smacked the green button and the clasp grabbed Velgor.

A red toothbrush popped out and brushed Velgor's teeth and it sprayed water right into his mouth and he spit it out and Jerry walked around over and put another air freshener on his monster tooth.

"Thanks for coming to dragon wash." Jerry said as he stared off into space again.

"Alright, somebody needs to get me outta the red bubble, right now." Amy said as Sonic popped the red bubble and caught her safely in his arms.

Sonic and Amy stared at 1 another until Scarlet Garcia lightly pushed her outta the way.

"The monster slayer does it again…" Scarlet Garcia said.

"Hey, no fair!" Amy exclaimed.

"This time luring 2 monsters into his death trap of hygiene, Sonic, you're the somebody everybody wants to be, above the character chart, tell our television cameras how it always feels just to be you." Scarlet Garcia said as Amy sighed devastatingly right before she turned herself around and walked away which Sonic had noticed.

"Amy, wait!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic, get me outta here, quickly, I need a head start just to get as far away as possible." Trigor said.

"Just look at what you did to him." Velgor said angrily.

"It's just a misunderstanding." Sonic said as he was ignored by the others

"Sonic, over here!" Amy exclaimed as everybody began chanting in unison.

"Monster slayer, monster slayer!" the crowd exclaimed in unison as Sonic couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop, enough, I'm not a real monster slayer!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody gasped in shock.

"I fibbed…." Sonic said.

"What the heck?" Velgor said.

"And I'm not a real financial advisor…" Crazy Chuck said as he sobbed silently.

"Alright, it was a maple tree branch that murdered Vigor, I never got anything to do with it and neither did Trigor." Sonic said.

"Well, Trigor, if that was true, then why did you need to run away?" Velgor asked.

"Because you always wanted me to be like Vigor, I'll never be the monster you want me to be." Trigor said.

"What the heck is your problem, dude? so your nephew likes tomato pickle sandwiches, so his close friend's a blue supersonic hedgehog like me, so he likes to dress up like a pink and yellow monster, so what? everybody likes him just the way he is, why can't you? don't make the same mistake that I did, I didn't know what I had 'til I lost it." Sonic said as Velgor sighed.

"Can you get me outta this? so I can hug my nephew and tell him I'm terribly sorry?" Velgor asked as Sonic pushed the green button and the 2 monsters walked up to 1 another.

"Uncle Velgor…." Trigor said.

"Come here, you…." Velgor said while hugging Trigor.

"I like you, Trigor, no matter what you eat or how you dress up." Velgor said.

"Sonic?" Amy asked as Sonic walked around over to her.

"Amy? Amy, I wish I knew what I meant by then, I just mean, I wish you knew what I knew, I mean, right before this….." Sonic said.

"You're blowing it, dude!" Tails exclaimed.

"Mind your own business, it's just emotional and it's just pressure." Knuckles said.

"What I'm really saying is that I just…..I didn't need to be above the city, everything I wanted was right there in front of me this entire time." Sonic said

"But what about being a somebody, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I'm nobody without you, Amy, I'm terribly sorry I got you mixed up in this." Sonic said as Crazy Chuck made kissing sounds with his sock puppets.

"You're not helping, dude." Shadow said.

"Come here, Sonic, you big crazy head." Amy said as she and Sonic kissed 1 another in which Sonic had returned.

"I never told you guys about this, but you're the best dudes a red echidna like me could ever have, come on, Tails, Shadow, group hug!" Knuckles exclaimed as Tails and Shadow went in for a group hug just as Knuckles was offering when Tails' blue chaos emerald accidentally zapped Knuckles and Knuckles pulled away and began rubbing where he got zapped.

"Sorry, Knuckles." Tails said.

"Come on, Knuckles, try again, dude, don't sweat it." Shadow said.

"Forget about it, the minute's gone." Knuckles said as Sonic quit kissing Amy just as he turned over to Velgor.

"So, uh, Velgor, we're good, right? I mean, like, the city is safe? walk the streets, you know, without…aaah! you know…." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, we're good." Velgor said as everybody began cheering and whistling knowing that they wouldn't need to live in fear of the monsters again.

"Sonic, excuse me, you just lost everything you fibbed so hard to achieve, tell me, what's next for you?" Scarlet Garcia asked as Sonic smiled at her.

"I think I got a good idea, if my manager would allow it." Sonic said.

"Alright, so what's on your mind, Sonic?" Knuckles asked as Sonic just smiled and told him what the idea was.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like we're coming to the ending chapter where Sonic and the others are working at the dragon wash, so just read and review."

Chapter 15: The cheerful ending

Sonic was now in Knuckles' office putting up what looked like a photograph of his Uncle Trevor 'til Amy walked in through the door.

"Come on, everybody's waiting, Mr. Manager." Amy said as Sonic had asked for a partnership.

Knuckles had agreed with it 'cause he was a nice dude.

"Alright, Amy, I just gotta put the finishing touch on my new desk." Sonic said as he turned over to the photograph.

"I like you, Uncle Trevor…" Sonic said as he walked around over to where Knuckles was.

"Hey, Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, Sonic, let's see what you can do." Knuckles said.

"Alright, Knuckles, let's see what you can do." Sonic said as they both walked around outside.

"Knuckles and Sonic's dragon wash is now open for business!" Sonic exclaimed as the entire crowd cheered in unison.

"Yo, Tails, Shadow, let's get this disco party bumpin'!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yo, dudes, it's Tails and Shadow on the wheels of steel!" Tails exclaimed as everybody cheered and whistled right before he turned over to Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy.

"Yo, Sparkles, Bonnie, Daisy, Tiffany, how 'bout we have a bit of disco dance fun?" Sonic asked as Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy began singing 'Dragon Wash'.

Sparkles: (singing) you couldn't possibly be rich

Bonnie: (singing) but let me tell you it sure beats digging 1 single ditch

Daisy: (singing) there ain't no tellin' who you like to meet…

Sonic began doing some disco dance move.

"Don't try this at home, dudes!" Sonic exclaimed.

Tiffany: (singing) a television star or maybe a jewelry thief

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash (Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) at the dragon wash, yeah (Oh yeah!)

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) at the dragon wash (sing it with me now)….

Amy was at her desk when she heard Trigor's voice and she looked up and saw a lot of monsters with him.

"Hey, Amy….." Trigor's voice said.

"I'm terribly sorry Uncle Velgor and I are late, but we brought in some new customers." Trigor said.

"Hey, Amy, how ya doin'?" Silver asked.

"Wow, alright, you guys, come inside." Amy said as Trigor and the other monsters went inside and began disco dancing.

Sparkles: (singing) it's not the place to be if you're planning on being a super star

Bonnie: (singing) now let me tell you it's always awesome

Daisy: (singing) and the boss doesn't mind sometimes if you're jokin' around

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash

"No, Velgor, snap it, you're not snappin' it." Knuckles said.

"I'm snapping it, I'm snapping it." Velgor said.

"That's alright, a lot of cartoon and video game monsters can't do it." Knuckles said.

"Yo, dude…." Velgor said.

"Yo, dude, what's up?" Knuckles asked.

"Up with what?" Velgor asked looking a bit confused.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo…." Knuckles said.

"You say 'yo' 1 more time then I'm gonna 'yo' you." Velgor said.

"Sorry, dude." Knuckles said.

While the disco dance music was still playing in the background Sonic saw his close friend Trigor and a few other monsters disco dancing like disco dance stars while Timothy and the other turkeys disco danced as well and when they were finished they struck a pose.

"Alright, dude, I made you all sporty!" Alvin exclaimed as he, Simon and Theodore were giving paint jobs to the other monsters.

Some of them looked awesome, but James had been spray painted to look like a rock and roll singer.

"Hey, do you think this is hilarious? what the heck am I? a rock and roll singer to you?" James asked.

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash, workin' at the dragon wash yeah…

Just as Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy continued singing in unison some photographs of the characters appeared on the screen along with the names of their voice portrayers

Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Link (voices)

Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose (voice)

JimCummings as Velgor (voice)

Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat (voice)

Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna (voice)

Kate Higgins as Tails the 2 Tailed Fox (voice)

Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog (voice)

Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog (voice)

Karen Strassman as Scarlet Garcia (voice)

Josh Peck as Trigor (voice)

Jerry Trainor as Vigor (voice)

Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman (voice)

Justin Long as Alvin (Chipmunk voice)

Matthew Gray Gubler as Simon (Chipmunk voice)

Jesse McCartney as Theodore (Chipmunk voice)

Miranda Cosgrove as Sparkles the Ferret (speaking and singing voices)

Beatrice Miller as Bonnie the Coyote (speaking and singing voices)

Dakota Fanning as Daisy the Squirrel (speaking and singing voices)

Alyson Stoner as Tiffany the Turtle (speaking and singing voices)

Kyle Herbert as Big the Cat (voice)

Jerry Lobozo as Crazy Chuck (voice)

Suzanne Goldish as Chris Thorndyke (voice)

Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile (voice)

Troy Baker as Espio the Chameleon (voice)

Ice Cube as Jerry the Echidna (voice)

Wayne Knight as Dojo (voice)

and Candi Milo as Madame Foster (voice)

Just as the scene was drawing to a closing end Amy could be seen giving a lot of kisses to Sonic while everybody continued disco dancing and the Chao from the beginning of the story flew around by and winked at the crowd just as the entire scene went pitched black.

The entire scene switched back to Sonic's old penthouse and the elevator doors slid open and Blaze appeared unaware that Sonic wasn't living there anymore.

"Hello? hello, Sonic? listen, baby cakes, I know I was a bad gal, but come on, you gotta be extremely crazy not to take me back." Blaze said as Crazy Chuck popped up outta places with a daisy in his right hand.

"Did somebody say extremely crazy?" Crazy Chuck asked as he clapped his hands and the lights went off which was making the entire scene go dark.

ToonBoyDan: "And that's the end of '_Monster Tale_', we will now close this up and goodbye for now."

52


	11. Chapter 11: Amy kidnapped

_MONSTER TALE_

Character similarities

Oscar…..Sonic the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Games'_)

Don Lino…..Velgor (some monster boss character that we just made up)

Angie….Amy Rose ('_Sonic X' and 'Sonic Games_')

Lenny….Trigor (some nice gentle monster character that we just made up)

Lola…Blaze the Cat ('_Sonic X' _and_ 'Sonic Super Action Speed'_)

Sykes….Vector the Crocodile ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed'_)

Ernie…..Sonic the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed_')

Bernie. . . Shadow the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed_')

Frankie….Vigor (some tough monster character that we just made up)

Luca…Silver the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic_ _Games_')

Don Feinberg…..Dr. Eggman ('Sonic X' and 'Sonic Games')

Katie Current….Scarlet Garcia ('_Sonic X_')

The Shorties…..Alvin, Simon and Theodore ('Alvin and the Chipmunks the Computer Animated Cartoon Series')

Crazy Joe…Chuck Thorndyke ('_Sonic X_')

Chapter 1: Don't worry about 1 thing

There was a little Chao trapped in a cage and the Chao was now frightened that he was gonna be the dinner and unknown to him somebody was walking around just as the Chao gulped nervously in fright and suddenly the Chao screamed in fear just as it saw somebody coming right toward him just as it struggled to break outta the cage, but it had a weird feeling that somebody was right behind him and the Chao turned around and saw a red and blue monster with red and blue fur and light blue eyes.

"Hi there, I'm Trigor." Trigor said as he introduced himself to the Chao, but he fainted in fear.

"Oh, little buddy, did I frighten you? I'm terribly sorry, wake up, alright, don't worry about it, I'll get you outta here in a jiffy, just hang in there, little Chao." Trigor said.

"Hey, Trigor!" Vigor's voice shouted in the distance.

"Uh, I'm coming Vigor!" Trigor shouted back as he began releasing the Chao from the cage.

"Well move it, come on, Uncle Velgor's waiting!" Vigor shouted as Trigor opened the cage lid which was setting the Chao free at last.

"Alright, little buddy, you're free at last, now go, cry for freedom!" Trigor said as he began leaving just as he jumped when he saw another monster with green and red fur and yellow eyes and he was Trigor's brother, Vigor.

"Whoa, Vigor, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Trigor said.

"Trigor, what the heck are you doing?" Vigor asked.

"Well, Vigor, I was just picking you some daisies." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him on the head with his right hand.

"Hey, Mom and Dad said it's not alright to hit." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him again.

"Ow!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Mom and Dad aren't here anymore." Vigor said as he began humming the haunted mansion theme tune.

"Stop, stop, that theme tune's giving me the creeps." Trigor said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Vigor? it's our theme tune, deal with it." Vigor said as he and Trigor walked around back home to the mansion.

Meanwhile there was a very big city which nearly looked like a ghost town, but on the big screen of the building Scarlet Garcia answered some questions about the monsters.

"Are they gone? are they really gone? are you sure about it?" Scarlet Garcia asked as she smiled.

"Good morning, Station Square, I'm Scarlet Garcia, keeping it up, we just received official confirmation that the monsters are gone forever, I repeat: the monsters are gone forever." Scarlet Garcia said as everybody came outta nowhere and began doing their own business and everybody was hiding because the monsters like Trigor and Vigor could attack and murder anybody.

Don't worry about 1 thing

'cause every single thing is going to be alright

"Up next, a grown man tells us how he does it all, but 1st, over to Kent Brockman for the traffic report." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Thanks Scarlet, slight congestion here on the Interpol, there's an overturned frog, authorities are trying to calm him down." Kent Brockman said as he saw Apu and Ned Flanders trying to calm poor Mr. Skullhead down which was causing a traffic jam.

"Get out those cell phones and call in to the boss 'cause you're gonna be late."

"What the heck is taking so long?" Apu asked.

"I don't know, we seem to be in some sort of traffic jam." Ned Flanders said as he rolled his eyes and drove his blue sports car to someplace else and this was a very busy city with rush hour traffic and other people working and a few more.

In the bank Slinkman sat in the counter just as he showed Scoutmaster Lumpus the red gem.

"Yeah right, it's a fraud." Slinkman said as he stared at the fraud red gem.

"A fraud? but it took me forever to find it!" Scoutmaster Lumpus shouted angrily.

Don't worry about 1 thing

'cause every single thing is gonna be alright

Inside the Cartoon City Diner Big the cat stood by the counter waiting for some customers to show up, but nobody took 1 single step inside.

"That's it, Froggy, we give up." Big said.

"According to the latest danger Poll, the fear of monsters is at an all time, so join us tonight for an in depth report, how long must this entire city live under siege? is there no supersonic action hero around us? who can stop this monster menace?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

Meanwhile there was an awesome looking place and there was a blue supersonic hedgehog and he turned himself around and began introducing himself.

"Hi there, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, you might think you know, but you got no idea." Sonic said.

"Welcome to my crib, the good life the way the other part of me lives, check it out, dudes, I got my 30 inch plasma television screen with speaker surround sound, CD player, DVD player and Nintendo Wii hooked up and a track player for days when you're feeling just a little bit (beat boxes for a bit) old school, 'cause even a super star dude like me needs to have the basic necessities." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, like a lot of cash." Alvin said as he laughed along with his 2 brothers, Simon and Theodore and the entire place was just a billboard and Sonic didn't have any cash.

"Come on, Chipmunks, why are you always messing with my fantasy?" Sonic asked.

"'Cause you're so broke, your action figure's got no show biz." Simon said as Alvin and Theodore laughed in unison.

"That's hilarious." Sonic said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Sonic, over here, I gotta speak to you!" Crazy Chuck shouted by the dumpster.

"I'll be right there, hang on to those things." Sonic said as he handed the disco medallions to Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"Thanks, Sonic, you're the dude." Theodore said as Sonic walked around towards Crazy Chuck.

"Yo, Crazy Chuck, long time, no see." Sonic said.

"Now that you live in a penthouse, can I be your financial advisor?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"That's a billboard, Crazy Chuck." Sonic said.

"You live in a billboard? and they call me crazy." Crazy Chuck said as he laughed like crazy just as he held up a red umbrella and he began going up in the air which making Sonic freak out.

"Hey, Sonic, guess who came to visit." Alvin said as he just finished spray painting the entire wall and Sonic screamed in fear when he saw a picture of a big tough monster about to eat him alive.

"We got you!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison.

"No, boys, don't do that, shouldn't you be in school?" Sonic asked as he removed the spray paint.

"And shouldn't you be at work?" Theodore asked.

"Right back at me, right, little Mr. Smart Mouth? look, I'm on my way to the Dragon Wash, so stay outta trouble alright? and clean that stuff up." Sonic said.

"See you later!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they began cleaning off the spray paint and Sonic smiled just as he was on his way to work at the Dragon Wash.

"See you later, Sonic!" Crazy Chuck shouted as he was still hanging on to the red umbrella.

Sonic continued his way to work at the Dragon Wash which was owned by Knuckles and it was a wash for cartoon and video game dragons and Sonic continued his way saying 'hello there' to the hard workers.

"Hey, what's up, dudes? the blue supersonic hedgehog is in the house." Sonic said as he high-5d some of the hard workers while they began doing their work.

"Hey, Speedy, is it lunch time yet?" Phineas asked.

"But you just got here, Sonic." Speedy said.

"That's exactly my point." Sonic said.

Meanwhile Jerry who was listening to music by his ear phones was putting the 2 air fresheners on Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey, Jerry!" Sonic exclaimed as he shook his head knowing that Jerry didn't hear him and Sonic walked around past Cream, Daisy and Bonnie who began shining the metal claw on Sparky.

"Lookin' good, gals." Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic." the 3 young girls said in unison as Sonic stopped by the punch in line so that he can check in and began his work, but he couldn't find his name on his card until he found out that his card was on the punch in section.

"Huh, what? I'm already punched in?" Sonic asked as he smiled about who did it.

"Amy….." Sonic said.

Meanwhile at the counter Amy was on the red wireless telephone, but she was speaking to another customer.

"Good morning, can I help you with anything?" Amy asked.

"One wash and good soap, please." Dojo said.

"Warm wax?" Amy asked.

"Yes, please." Dojo asked.

"Shiny cleaner? we're having a special on that 1." Amy said.

"Why not? it's the year of the great dragon race and I'm feeling very lucky." Dojo said as he began getting all cleaned up.

Amy began answering the red wireless telephone she answered before.

"Knuckles' Dragon Wash, you get a Dragon of a wash and the price…..oh my gosh." Amy said as she drew on the notebook that said 'Sonic + Amy forever' and she had a crush on Sonic and she was his close friend.

"Might I suggest an anti-rust repellant? it removes rusted metal." Amy said.

"Hey, Amy." Sonic said as Amy panicked and covered the paper she drew on and she didn't want Sonic to see it otherwise she would be so embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, hi there, Sonic." Amy said.

"Thanks for covering me up, hey, I'm terribly sorry, but Amy needs to get her groove on, would you hold for 1 single minute, please?" Sonic asked as he pushed the 'hold' button on the red wireless telephone.

"Sonic….." Amy said.

"Come on, Amy, disco dance with me." Sonic said as he tried disco dancing with Amy, but she cut him off.

"Sonic, you're gonna get me fired." Amy said as she sat over by the counter.

"Please, Amy, you? fired?" no, that can't happen 'cause then I would have no reason to come to work." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you don't really mean that." Amy said.

"Of course I do, you're like my close friend." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and groaned while Sonic put on his gear.

"Listen, Amy, tell me what do you think about this? this is like the greatest idea ever, alright? it's a sure thing, guaranteed cash extravaganza, fresh air." Sonic said.

"Good grief." Amy said with a groan.

"All I need is an advance on my paycheck from the boss and, Amy, I'm outta this place, I mean…..I'm outta here." Sonic said.

"Sonic, instead of getting in Knuckles' face with another get rich quick scheme, go do something you're actually good at: your job, which by some other way you still have." Amy said.

Just as Sonic began doing his work he stopped and got something for Amy from down town Station Square.

"Oh I almost forgot, I brought you some breakfast on the way here." Sonic said.

"You didn't, Sonic, crispy crèmes?" Amy asked.

"Your favorite, and by the way, you're still on hold." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and quickly picked up the red wireless telephone.

"Thanks for holding, we're very busy, how can I help you? no, I'm terribly sorry, Knuckles is at a meeting right now, he won't be back 'til later on." Amy said as she knew Knuckles was at a meeting with the monster boss of Station Square.

ToonBoyDan: "Well we hope you enjoy the 1st chapter, but the next chapter is where we'll see the monster boss of Station Square so just read and review.

Chapter 2: Getting the cash

In the Mansion there was another monster purple and blue fur and red eyes and he was Velgor, the monster boss of Station Square.

"How are my little 1s this morning? did you miss me? are you doing good?" Velgor asked as he gave the bar-b-q ribs to 3 tigers in the giant size cage.

"You see, Knuckles, it's a cartoon character eat cartoon character world out there, you either take or you get taken away." Velgor said as Knuckles was breathing nervously in fear.

"A few words have never been spoken, is that it? we're finished?" Knuckles asked.

"Now you and me, Knuckles, we worked together forever for a very long time." Velgor said.

"Please, Velgor, it's hardly been like work." Knuckles said.

"And you know….." Velgor said.

"That I like that about you." Knuckles said.

"Let me finish, Knuckles, that I lived my life for my nephews, raising them and protecting them….." Velgor said.

"You're the greatest, he's the greatest, right? am I right or am I wrong?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles….." Velgor said.

"It's all been to prepare…" Velgor said.

"Right, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"To prepare them….." Velgor said.

"Sorry about that, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"It's alright, Knuckles, for the day they run the city, well today's that day." Velgor said as he sighed when the record of the record player began scratching uncontrollably while he sat down right in front of the desk and Knuckles sat right down in the armchair.

"Silver…." Velgor said as Silver began fixing the record 'til it began playing a parody version of 'Baby Got Back' and Velgor and Knuckles stared at him just as Silver stopped the record.

"Hey, boss, big ears." Silver said as he chuckled.

Velgor sighed and continued the conversation with Knuckles.

"Long story short, Knuckles, from now on you work for Vigor and Trigor, you got it?" Velgor asked as Knuckles chuckled.

"Trigor? Vigor I understand, but Trigor? you can't be serious, dude." Knuckles said.

"I'm very serious, Knuckles, it takes more than 1 single muscle to run things, now Trigor, he's got the brains, that's something very special." Velgor said.

"Oh yeah, he's very special alright." Knuckles said.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Velgor asked.

"Nothing, Velgor, I'm just saying…." Knuckles said.

"Hey, Knuckles, I bring you here, look you in the eye and I tell you what's what and what?" Velgor asked.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"What, what?" Velgor asked.

"You said 'what' 1st, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"I didn't say 'what', Knuckles, I asked you what." Velgor said.

"You said 'so then' 'what?' I said 'what?'" Knuckles said.

"No, Knuckles, I said 'what', 'what' like 'what' 'what'?" Velgor said as Knuckles looked a bit confused.

"You said 'what' 1st, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"So now you're making fun of me, Knuckles?" Velgor asked as he got up from his office chair.

"No, Velgor, you just misunderstood." Knuckles said as their conversation was interrupted when Vigor and Trigor entered the office.

"Sorry we're late, Uncle Velgor, Trigor had an accident, he was born that way." Vigor said as Trigor chuckled sarcastically while sitting on the red stool.

"You're 1 comic genius, Vigor." Trigor said as Knuckles whispered to Velgor.

"Look, Velgor, all that I'm saying is that dude ain't exactly no murderer." Knuckles said.

"My nephew Trigor is a murderer, a big tough murderer, take a good look at him." Velgor said as he stared at Trigor weirdly just as Trigor played around on the red stool and Knuckles smirked by telling Velgor that Trigor wasn't a murderer.

Velgor stared angrily at Knuckles that he had quite enough.

"That does it, that does it, you're outta here!" Velgor shouted angrily.

"What the heck? what the heck do you mean I'm outta here, Velgor?" Knuckles asked in fear.

"You're fired, Knuckles!" Velgor exclaimed as he swung his right hand at Knuckles and Knuckles screamed in fear just as he crashed into the wall.

"And above that, Knuckles, you're gonna need to begin paying me protection!" Velgor shouted angrily.

"What for, Velgor?" Knuckles asked in fear.

"So nothing happens to your little Dragon Wash." Velgor said as he smirked.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Sonic along with the others began tongue scrubbing the mouth of Sparky, but Sonic frowned at his job.

"Welcome to Sonic's crib, 30 foot slime covered tongue with Kanker sores, giant size cavities and encrusted teeth for when I'm feeling just a bit old school." Sonic said.

"Oh quit complaining, Sonic, it could be a lot worse, you know." Espio said.

"That's true, Espio, I could have this job and look a lot like you." Sonic said as he saw the red bucket full of green slime began shaking knowing what was gonna happen.

"Indigestion…." Sonic said.

"He's gonna blow up!" Sonic exclaimed as Espio and the others took cover from it.

"Wait, Sonic, Jerry's still in there!" Tiffany exclaimed in alarm as Sonic saw Jerry who was still scrubbing and listening to music on his ear phones.

"I got you, Jerry!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran around and grabbed Jerry by his shoulders.

The rumbling sounds grew louder until Sparky let out a tiny little belch and suddenly the green slime flew around and hit Phineas in the face while Espio and the others laughed uncontrollably while Sonic wiped the green slime off him.

"Yeah right, you still think it could be a lot worse, Espio?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, I could look a lot like you." Espio said with a chuckle.

"You're all hilarious, well, see if you can laugh at this 1." Sonic said as he threw the green slime at Espio, but he dodged it and without warning the slime hit Speedy which was causing him to push the red button and the soap bubbles hit on Sparky's right eye and Sparky roared in pain just as Speedy began pulling down the lever, but it didn't work and if they couldn't think about a way to get the soap off Sparky would go crazy.

"Soap in the eye, soap in the eye!" Sonic exclaimed as he pulled down the red lever which was activating the chains and the chains held Sparky down so he wouldn't struggle and Sonic ran around towards it and removed the soap very carefully.

"It's alright, Sparky, I'll get you some coupons, a free hot wax and all of that, you like that?" Sonic asked.

"Thanks, Sonic." Sparky said.

"Alright, Sparky." Sonic said as Tails and Shadow zapped them with red and blue chaos emeralds on the back of his head.

"Well look who it is, Shadow." Tails said.

"Just the dude we're looking for, the boss wants to see you right now." Shadow said.

"Tails, Shadow, my 2 best friends forever, hey, what's up, dudes? it's good to see both of you." Sonic said.

"What did you say, Amy?" Sonic asked as Amy was speaking to Vector and another green dragon.

"You guys, I'm gonna go ahead over there, but…" Sonic said as he began singing the same song from before.

Sonic: (singing in Steven Tyler's rock singer's voice) Don't worry [Beat Boxes] about 1 thing 'cause every single thing is gonna be all right….

Tails zapped Sonic on the back of his head again.

"That's not the way you sing that song, Sonic." Tails said as he and Shadow threw Sonic inside Knuckles' office and Sonic tumbled around towards the desk and crashed right into it.

"Hey, Knuckles, my close friend from another world, what's up, dude?" Sonic asked as Knuckles stared at him and he wasn't very proud from the meeting with Velgor.

Sonic grabbed Knuckles' right hand and tried to do the secret handshake, but Knuckles just stared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Sonic!" Knuckles shouted as he pulled his right hand away from Sonic's grasp.

"Hey, Knuckles, don't sweat it, a lot of cartoon characters and video game characters can't do it." Sonic said.

"Would you just sit down, alright, Sonic?" Knuckles asked as Sonic took his seat.

"I was going over my markers, you're into me for 9 grand, 9 G's, alright?" Knuckles asked.

"9 G's? dude, you're trippin'." Sonic said.

"Oh yeah? see if this refreshes your memories." Knuckles said as he threw a pile of office papers at Sonic.

"Whoa that's crazy, Knuckles, look at that." Sonic said as he read the office papers knowing that he owed Knuckles $23.00.

"You wrote everything down so you wouldn't forget anything." Knuckles said.

"This is a perfect example of why you're in management and I'm not, you go, dude." Sonic said.

"I need to pay Velgor protection so everything you owe me you owe him." Knuckles said.

"How did you figure that out?" Sonic asked.

"It's very simple, Sonic, the character chart." Knuckles said as he got out the character chart.

"You see, right above there's Velgor, there's me and there's other cartoon characters and video game characters." Knuckles said.

"That's me." Sonic said.

"No, Sonic, there's trees, there's dirt…..." Velgor said.

"Then there's me?" Sonic asked.

"I'm getting there, there's grass, there's maple trees, there's dragon drool and then there's you." Knuckles said as he pointed at a picture of Sonic who was holding up a red brush and telling him that he was down below the character chart.

Sonic stared at the character chart.

"That's just messed up." Sonic said.

"So if Velgor's tormenting me, he's tormenting you." Knuckles said.

"What the heck?!" Sonic exclaimed as the character chart rolled up and hit Knuckles by accident.

"Sorry about that, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Easy, boss, find your cheerful place." Tails said as he was reading a Nickelodeon magazine.

"Cheerful place." Shadow said.

"There's no cheerful place with him around here, I'm serious, dude!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"Alright, please, just give me some time, that's all I'm asking, I'm begging you, Knuckles, please, please!" Sonic exclaimed as Knuckles stared at him and he knew that Knuckles worked very hard.

"Alright, just 'cause I like you, dude, I'm gonna give you 32 minutes to pay up." Knuckles said.

"All of it? but how am I supposed to do that?" Sonic asked.

"That's your problem, bring my cash to the horse race track tomorrow or else." Knuckles said as he was about to leave his office.

"Or else what?" Sonic asked as he was a bit confused.

"The dudes will explain." Knuckles said as he left the office.

Tails and Shadow chuckled in unison and Shadow gave Sonic 1 single zap on his right eye telling Sonic that he would be in very big trouble.

"Not a good idea…." Sonic said in fear.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, it looks like Sonic will be in very big trouble if he doesn't give Knuckles $23.00 so stay tuned for the next chapter and just read and review.

Chapter 3: Being a somebody

"23.00? you borrowed $23.00 dollars from Knuckles? Sonic, why do you always get yourself into those situations?" Amy asked as Sonic sighed and sat right down on the red bench.

"I just don't know, Amy, it's just hard, alright? 'cause I'm a little blue supersonic hedgehog in a big country, a real big country, the city, I'm a nobody and I want some of that." Sonic said as he looked up and told Amy his dream and vision.

"Madame Foster?" Amy asked as she looked a bit confused.

Sonic saw Madame Foster disco dancing.

"What the heck? no, that 1, above the city where the somebodies live, I wanna be the richest and the greatest just like them, but I'm stuck down here." Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic, what's wrong with being down here?" Amy asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with being down here, Amy, do you remember my Uncle Trevor? he worked at the Dragon Wash his entire life." Sonic said

Flashback…

During the '90s, Trevor worked real hard as a tongue scrubber at the Dragon Wash and he had worked there for so many years.

"He was the # 1 tongue scrubber, every single year for 23 years to me, working at the Dragon Wash was the most awesome job in the city, but then I learned something I will never forget." Sonic said as Calvin ('Calvin and Hobbes' series) laughed.

"Sonic's Uncle Trevor's a tongue scrubber!" Calvin exclaimed as the other students were taunting him and little Sonic stared down looking humiliated by the other students.

End of flashback….

"My Uncle Trevor was the greatest, but nobody loves a nobody, I wanna be a somebody." Sonic said.

"Sonic, you don't need to live above the city to be a somebody." Amy said as she placed her hand on Sonic's right shoulder.

Sonic sighed and sat right back down on the red bench.

"What's the difference, Amy? if I don't pay Knuckles back by tomorrow, I'm doomed anyway, so….." Sonic said as Amy began feeling very sorry for him and if Sonic doesn't pay the cash back he'll be in very big trouble and she decided to help him.

"Wait right here, Sonic." Amy said as she walked around back into the apartment.

Sonic just sat there staring at the building and he looked down that his dream and vision of becoming a somebody was nearly ruined and he saw Amy holding up a little red box.

"What's this?" Sonic asked as Amy opened the lid of the little blue box.

"A dark pink chaos emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, Sonic." Amy said.

"Where did you get that?" Sonic asked.

"My sister, Gladys gave it to me, she said it began from a tiny grain of sand, but then after a while it grew into something beautiful, dreams and visions can begin very little too." Amy said.

"No, Amy, I couldn't…." Sonic said as he didn't wanna sell to something Amy had for so long.

"Take it, Sonic, it'll get you the cash you need for Knuckles." Amy said as Sonic sighed and smiled at her 'cause he knew that she was always there to help him out.

Meanwhile back in the mansion all of the monsters were at the fancy restaurant to eat something for their favorite dinner and some of them were speaking some of them were goofing off, but Velgor was having a conversation with Trigor just as Vigor kept eating and eating.

Trigor looked a little bit concerned 'cause he's not learning how to be a murderer monster, but he did help the little Chao to be released a while back.

"What the heck do you mean you don't understand? we went over this 100 times, I don't wanna say it again, you're really giving me agatia, I don't know how else to say this to you, Trigor, you see something, you murder it and then you eat it, period, thanks." Velgor said as a monster waiter gave him the menu.

"That's what monsters do, that's a fine tradition, what's the matter with you? your brother, Vigor here, he's a murderer." Velgor said.

"Thanks, Uncle Velgor." Vigor said as he began eating his meatloaf like a real tiger.

"He's wonderful, he does what he's supposed to do." Velgor said as he turned over to Vigor.

"Wipe your face." Velgor said.

"But you, Trigor, I'm hearing things." Velgor said as he sighed.

"You gotta understand, Trigor, when you look starved to death, it makes me look starved to death and I can't have that." Velgor said.

"I know, Uncle Velgor, I'm terribly sorry." Trigor said as he was looking a bit nervous.

"Trigor, look at me, look at me, this handling the business is for you, it's for both of you and you're acting like you don't even want it, I need to know that you can handle it." Velgor said as he sighed, but he stared at the cage where Timothy the Turkey was and Velgor got an idea just as he got out Timothy.

"Alright, Trigor, right here in front of me now murder and eat this turkey." Velgor said as Timothy shook in fear knowing that his entire day was about to end real soon.

"Yeah right, thanks, Uncle Velgor, here's the thing, I'm on a diet and I read an article about those turkeys, they're not that good for you, you know how many calories are in 1 of those turkeys? a lot of them." Trigor said.

"It's true, it's true and the other thing is that my cousin got mated and had 3 turkey triplets and I took it over 'cause he passed away and the turkey triplets lost their legs and their wings and now their nothing but legless turkeys, but I still take care of them with my wife and now their growing and their very happy, but it's difficult 'cause I was working the 2nd time at the factory to put dinner on the table, but all of the love I see in that little children's faces makes it worth it in the end, a true story, isn't it." Timothy said as Trigor wiped away 1 single tear drop while Vigor rolled his eyes.

Velgor sighed.

"I'm not asking you anymore, Trigor, I'm telling you, eat it." Velgor said.

"No, stop, have mercy!" Timothy exclaimed in fear.

"Uncle Velgor, please!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Trigor, eat the turkey!" Velgor exclaimed.

"Don't eat me!" Timothy exclaimed as the other turkeys were begging for Trigor not to eat Timothy.

Trigor and Velgor began arguing just as Vigor kept staring at Timothy and he was about to take another bite.

Trigor had quite enough.

"Put the turkey down!" Trigor exclaimed as he grabbed Timothy and the others which was making Velgor shocked and the other monsters stared at Trigor just as he set the turkeys free at last.

"Go now, nobody's looking, get outta here, you're free at last now go." Trigor said.

"Thanks, you're a good monster." Timothy said as he stared angrily at Velgor and folded his wings telling him that he would be back to get his revenge on him.

"Come on, you guys." Timothy said as Trigor smiled watching the turkeys leave, but he stared at Velgor who was staring at him while Vigor looked worried about him.

Trigor sighed just as he sat down looking very confused and Velgor sat back down and stared at him refusing to eat like a real monster.

"Uncle Velgor, I can handle the city, it's not a problem." Vigor said as he hoped everything would be all set up.

"No, Vigor, we're gonna do this as a family." Velgor said.

"Vigor, I want you to take Trigor out and show him the ropes." Velgor said.

"Oh come on, Uncle Velgor." Vigor said.

"Trigor, you're gonna learn how to be a monster whether you like it or not." Velgor said as Trigor stared at him shocked now knowing that he would be in very big trouble if he didn't learn how to be a big tough monster.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like Sonic isn't the only 1 who's in very big trouble, but here's where Blaze appears so just read and review."

Chapter 4: Betting on Cheese and Chocola

Meanwhile at the Chao racetrack everybody came by to watch or bet on Cheese and Chocola and everybody kept cheering and betting, but Knuckles paced around in his private box hoping that Sonic would show up with the cash.

"That dude better show up or he's doomed for the rest of his entire life." Knuckles said.

"Just say the word, boss." Shadow said as he and Tails were getting ready to punish Sonic.

Meanwhile at the lobby Sonic came by carrying a package full of cash to give to Knuckles and thanks to Amy he sold her dark pink Chaos emerald and got all of the cash he had got and when he was finished his problem would be over real soon.

"I'm carrying the big envelope full of cash and I'm gonna give it to Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Hurry up, Marty, this is our chance, we don't wanna miss it!" Alex exclaimed as he accidentally knocked the envelope outta Sonic's hands by accident and Sonic managed to catch it.

"Are you sure about it, Alex?" Marty asked.

"My trainer friend ripped me off, Marty, the Chao race is about to begin, we can't lose." Alex said.

"What are the names of the 2 chao, Alex?" Marty asked.

"Cheese and Chocola, Marty." Alex said as Sonic gasped in amazement and looked up at the board knowing that Cheese and Chocola was gonna be the winner in the next Chao ace.

"We're gonna be the richest and the greatest!" Alex exclaimed as Sonic smiled like crazy.

"Right above the city, here I come." Sonic said as he snapped out of it.

"Now wait 1 single minute, what the heck am I doing? remember what Amy said, remember what Amy said….what did Amy say?" Sonic asked as he began remembering what Amy said from yesterday night.

"Dreams and visions can begin very little, you just need to bet it all, bet it all!" Amy exclaimed as Sonic imagined that if Cheese and Chocola had won the race he would win a lot of cash and live above the city.

Sonic forgot everything what Amy just said so he got a new plan and he slammed the envelope on the counter.

"$23.00 on Cheese and Chocola." Sonic said.

"Sonic, that is 300 to 1, that'll pay a million dollars." Omega said as Sonic took the red ticket.

"Well, I guess that makes me Sonic the millionaire." Sonic said as Blaze turned herself around and looked at him.

Blaze raised her right eyebrow still staring at Sonic and just as Sonic began leaving he stopped and stared at Blaze just as she did her disco dance moves.

"Nice bet." Blaze said as Phineas snapped out of it and chuckled nervously.

"You got a name? you're gonna tell me what it is? well mine's Blaze." Blaze said as Sonic snapped out of it.

"Come on, dude, get your game face on." Sonic said as he smacked himself and followed Blaze.

"So, Blaze, my name's…my name's Sonic, sweetie cakes." Sonic said as he saw Madame Foster staring at him just as she was reading the newspaper.

"Madame Foster?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"That hip hop smooth speech doesn't work out on me." Madame Foster said as she continued reading the newspaper.

"Sorry about that." Sonic said as he apologized and he followed Blaze.

"Hey, Blaze, so…." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I was beginning to think you skipped out on me." Knuckles said as he came along with Tails and Shadow.

"Knuckles, I see you're already on your way to the snack food stand." Sonic said as he escorted Knuckles.

"Hey, Sonic, what the heck are you doing?" Knuckles asked as he looked a bit confused.

"Would you mind bringing us back some diet root beers? that'll be great, thanks and some of those little maple sausage corn dogs." Sonic said.

"You mean the 1s with the sticks?" Tails asked.

"What the crap are you doing, Tails? don't listen to him!" Shadow exclaimed as Sonic escorted Blaze.

"Let me escort you to my box, Blaze." Sonic said.

"Your box?" Eleanor asked as she, Brittany and Jeanette were stepping right in front of Sonic and Blaze.

"His box? you can't even afford the red cherry gum under the seats." Knuckles said.

"He just put 9 grand on Cheese and Chocola I think he can afford anything he wants." Blaze said as she stared at Sonic who was smiling nervously.

"9 grand?! my 9 grand?!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"No, Knuckles, it was another 9 grand." Sonic said while panicking.

"You got the cash to pay me back and you bet it anyway? give me that!" Knuckles shouted.

"Honestly, I just made 1 single mistake." Blaze said as she walked off.

"No, stop, wait, Blaze!" Sonic exclaimed as he caught up to her.

"Look, Sonic, obviously, I'm talented, so don't get me wrong, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Blaze said as she left which was leaving Sonic stunned and Sonic saw the faces on the maple sausage corn dogs.

"Sonic, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Shadow said.

"Wait, Blaze, come back, I'm not a nobody, I'm a maple sausage corn dog!" Tails exclaimed as he laughed along with Shadow.

Knuckles grabbed Sonic's right arm.

"You're so unbelievable, Sonic, you're in very big trouble up to your ears and still you're asking for more? now go on, get in there!" Knuckles shouted as he, Sonic, Tails and Shadow took their seats.

"Sonic, you better pray that those 2 Chao of yours comes through, betting my $23.00." Knuckles said as he saw Sonic sitting in his seat.

"Hey, you, outta my seat, outta my seat!" Knuckles shouted as Tails grabbed Sonic which was forcing him to sit between him and Shadow.

"You guys are so unbelievable." Sonic said.

"Sit back, relax and watch the Chao race, Sonic." Tails said.

"With your good eyes." Shadow said as they watched the Chao racing around the track.

"The Chao are at the post and they're off, Stacy, then Lenny and James, but Cheese and Chocola seem to be having trouble getting outta the gate." Link said.

"What the crap?" Sonic asked.

"Only a joker would bet on those 2 Chao." Link said as Knuckles stared at Sonic.

"Don't sweat it, Knuckles, they do this all the time, they're playing around." Sonic said as he saw Cheese and Chocola break through the gate and raced around, catching up with the other Chao.

"What's this? Cheese and Chocola are now crashing their way through the gate and they're off and running around, Stacy, James…." Link said.

"Please, Cheese and Chocola, go faster." Sonic whispered as he was hoping that Cheese and Chocola would win the race.

"Coming around the turn it's Lenny by a length and Cheese and Chocola well behind and here comes Cheese and Chocola coming up from behind passing Stacy and James!" Link exclaimed as Sonic gasped excitingly.

"Did you see that, Knuckles? who's your dude? go, go!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Around the final turn here come Cheese and Chocola, Cheese and Chocola are now caught up to James, they're head to head, Cheese and Chocola are way up ahead!" Link exclaimed.

"I'm kind of tired just thinking about counting all of this cash." Sonic said as Knuckles cheered knowing that they would be the richest and the greatest.

"Look at Cheese and Chocola go!" Knuckles exclaimed as they began celebrating while Tails and Shadow smiled at 1 another.

"Absolutely wonderful, this looks to be Cheese and Chocola's big day, but what happened? Cheese and Chocola are down!" Link exclaimed as Sonic and Knuckles disco danced around and Sonic saw that Cheese and Chocola were to win the Chao race, but what he saw was that Cheese and Chocola both fell over to the ground.

"No!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Here's Lenny, Stacy and James….and Stacy wins the race!" Link exclaimed.

"What's going on around here?" Knuckles asked as he was still hanging on to Sonic.

"Wait, Knuckles, I just wanna hang on to you." Sonic said as he was hoping that Knuckles wouldn't see what's going on.

Knuckles lightly pushed him away.

"No, Sonic, get outta my way, let me see, will you?" Knuckles asked as he saw that Stacy was the winner and Knuckles' eyes widened in shock that Cheese and Chocola lost the Chao race and that meant Knuckles lost 9 grand.

"Remember your cheerful place, Knuckles." Sonic said as Knuckles became fed up and tore up the red ticket.

"That's the way they call him the long shot, hey, that was crazy, right? who knew? everything's set, it's a lock." Tails said.

"We're good to go, we're in the cash." Shadow said.

"And they trip on the ground, who in the name of Cartoon Network would trip on the ground? and by the way, on what?" Sonic asked as Knuckles went into his fed up mode.

"That does it, I'm through with it!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Tails, Shadow, I want you to find the biggest pit in the ground and when you do, dig deeper and put him inside of it!" Knuckles shouted as his power punches popped Charmy's red blue striped beach ball which was making him wail very loud and suddenly Tails put red duct-tape around Sonic's mouth while Shadow tied the green rope around Sonic's body and legs and later on they threw him into the trunk of the red sports car.

"Sorry, dude, it's nothing personal, it's just business." Knuckles said as Tails closed the trunk of the red sports car and now Sonic was gonna get it.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, now Sonic is in very big trouble for making the biggest mistake in his entire life so just read and review."

Chapter 5: Sonic the monster slayer

Meanwhile in the abandoned forest Sonic was all tied up due to what happened back at the Chao race and he continued mumbling and struggling while Tails and Shadow began having fun with him by zapping him.

Tails and Shadow: (singing in unison) Don't worry about 1 thing 'cause every single thing is gonna be alright

"That's exactly how you sing it, Sonic." Shadow said.

"You see, Sonic, Knuckles, he likes you, he said to take it easy on you." Tails said as Shadow smirked and pinched Sonic's right shoulder just as Sonic screamed in fear.

"But Knuckles is not here." Shadow said as he silently chuckled.

"Tails, let me ask you something." Shadow said.

"Yeah, Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Why is it that our red and blue chaos emeralds can zap other cartoon characters and video game characters, but they got no effect on me or you?" Shadow asked as he began zapping Sonic, but Sonic ducked which was causing Shadow to zap Tails and Tails fell over and began screaming in pain.

"Tails, I didn't mean it, Tails, I didn't mean it, dude, Tails!" Shadow exclaimed as Tails began chuckling.

"Tails, you made a joke, good 1, dude." Shadow said as he and Tails high 5d 1 another and Sonic kept staring at them devastatingly that he was in very big trouble.

Meanwhile Trigor and Vigor kept walking away from the mansion and Vigor took Trigor somewhere for him to murder and eat a cartoon character in order to become a true monster, but Trigor was a bit nervous.

"Come on, Vigor, you know I can't do this." Trigor said.

"Trigor, if you wanna make Uncle Velgor proud, you gotta murder something." Vigor said.

"Or maybe I can find a very old cartoon character or video game character and just wait." Trigor said.

"Oh it's getting around, your thing at the fancy restaurant, you know how cartoon characters and video game characters speak, this, that, the other, how ya doin'? blast, forget about it, you're doomed for the rest of your entire life." Vigor said.

"Alright, seriously, I can't understand wise dude, so you gotta to be more specific." Trigor said.

"Specific? you want specific? be a monster for 1ce in your entire life." Vigor said as he smacked Trigor on the back of his head and Trigor whimpered in fear.

"What the heck am I gonna do?" Trigor asked as Vigor sighed in disbelief.

"Trigor, forget about it, alright? we do a couple of practice runs, badda-bing badda-boom, Uncle Velgor's proud that you're a monster, life goes on, you got it?" Vigor said.

"Alright, I got it." Trigor said as Vigor covered Trigor's mouth by smirking.

"Bingo, right there, dead ahead, television dinner, it doesn't get easier than that." Vigor said as Trigor began concentrating.

"Alright, come on, eye of the tiger, Vigor, I can do this, what if I can't do it?" Trigor asked.

"Then don't bother coming back home." Vigor said.

"Good point." Trigor said as he began walking around towards the entire group.

Meanwhile back with Tails and Shadow they kept joking around with Sonic.

"Zap him on the right ear again." Shadow said as Tails zapped Sonic's right ear and Sonic was screaming in fear through the red duct tape.

Tails chuckled.

"I like the crazy face that he makes." Shadow said as the fun and games didn't last forever when they saw Trigor coming towards them.

"Tails!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Look out!" Tails shouted as he and Shadow ran away supersonic fast leaving Sonic behind.

Sonic looked around just as he managed to get his arm outta the green rope and he ripped the red duct tape off his mouth which was causing him to panic in fear.

"Hey, you guys? don't leave me here alone, come on, there could be monsters out there." Sonic said in fear as he began feeling a hot warm breath behind him and he turned around and saw Trigor with his mouth wide open that he was gonna eat him, but not really.

Sonic screamed in fear trying to escape the green rope, but it was no use, he just kept on screaming in fear.

"Oh no, wait, I'm terribly sorry, no, I'm not gonna…" Trigor said as Vigor interrupted him.

"Trigor, do it like this." Vigor said as he showed him how to eat like a real monster.

"Good grief." Trigor said as he began licking Sonic's head, but Trigor gagged in disgust.

"Just get over it, wait 1 single minute, do me 1 favor, but don't chew me up, I'm not made for that." Sonic said.

"I'm not gonna eat you." Trigor whispered to Sonic.

"Don't do the entire head trip thing with me, dude!" Sonic said.

"Listen to me, don't move 'til I tell you to." Trigor said as he growled and cut the green rope.

"Back up!" Trigor exclaimed as he pretended to eat Sonic which was forming a great big cloud of dust.

"That's it, Trigor, there you go, buddy, that's it, move those arms around, dude, dig in." Vigor said as Sonic stared at Trigor looking a bit confused about what Trigor was doing.

"Look, I'm just pretending so that you can get away, now when I turn around, you take off." Trigor said as he turned around pretending to eat.

"Tastes just like hot turkey sandwiches." Trigor said as Vigor smacked his right hand on his forehead and groaned.

"Oh no, no." Vigor said with a groan as Trigor turned himself around and saw that Sonic was still there.

"What the heck did I tell you?" Trigor asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't get it, you want me to go right now?" Sonic asked.

"What the heck are you doing? just go!" Trigor exclaimed.

"That does it, I had enough from up here!" Vigor shouted as he growled and began running around towards Sonic.

"Good grief!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"Hurry, run away, no, Vigor, wait!" Trigor exclaimed as Vigor didn't listen to him 'cause he was still chasing Sonic.

Sonic kept running around supersonic fast.

"Get your dude, get your dude!" Sonic exclaimed as Vigor was getting close to murdering Sonic, but suddenly a great big maple tree branch snapped off the maple tree and landed right on Vigor's head which was causing him to fall over near Sonic.

Very far away Tails and Shadow heard a distant rumbling and they both turned around and saw a great big cloud of dust.

Meanwhile back with Sonic he crouched down shaking in fear just as the dust began clearing up and Sonic slowly turned around and saw that Vigor wasn't moving around.

Trigor gasped in shock.

"Vigor!" Trigor exclaimed in shock as he removed the maple tree branch off Vigor.

"Trigor?" Vigor asked as he coughed silently.

"Trigor, is that you?" Vigor asked.

"I'm here for you, Vigor." Trigor said.

"Come closer, Trigor." Vigor said as Trigor came closer to him.

"Yeah, Vigor, what is it?" Trigor asked.

"I'm feeling so cold." Vigor whispered to Trigor.

"That's just because we're big and tough." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him.

"Ow…." Trigor said.

"Goofball….." Vigor said as he gasped and closed his eyes and he was now deceased.

"Vigor, no…" Trigor said tearfully.

"Noooooooooooo!" Trigor wailed.

"This is my entire fault, I'm so sorry, Vigor." Trigor said as he patted his deceased brother's head.

"How am I ever gonna explain this to Uncle Velgor?" Trigor asked tearfully.

"Good grief!" Trigor sobbed in humiliation as the great big cloud of dust formed around causing Sonic to back away near Vigor's deceased body.

Sonic noticed that somebody was pointing something near his back and he yelped and stuck his hands up in mid-air and he turned himself around and moved around karate style.

"Back away, I'm crazy, I'm trippin'!" Sonic shouted as he was making Kung Fu noises and unknown to him Tails and Shadow watched in amazement on what had happened and Sonic kept doing the karate moves 'til he hit Tails' right leg by accident.

"Ow, what the…." Tails said as Sonic screamed in fear and Tails and Shadow screamed in fear back at him and Sonic screamed in fear again just as Tails and Shadow screamed in fear hanging on to 1 another.

Sonic went behind Vigor's deceased body while taking cover.

"Don't attack us, we're terribly sorry, it was all Tails' idea!" Shadow exclaimed as Tails nodded his head in agreement, but he stared at Shadow and Sonic stared at them looking a bit confused.

"Sonic, did you murder that monster?" Tails asked as Sonic began thinking about the question Tails was asking him and if he told them that the maple tree branch murdered Vigor Tails and Shadow would continue where they left off unless he answered them in a different way by fibbing.

Sonic smirked and stood on Vigor's deceased body.

"Uh yeah right, exactly how it looks? that's how it is." Sonic said.

"What the crap happened?" Shadow asked as Sonic smirked.

"Oh so you really wanna know what the heck happened?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, Sonic, you're standing on a monster." Shadow said.

"Go on, Sonic." Tails said.

"Well I'll tell you what the heck happened." Sonic said.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Sonic began his story not only in front of Tails and Shadow, but everybody else and everybody came around him listening to his story while Amy sat on the stair steps right near him.

Sonic began telling his story to all of the cartoon characters and video game characters.

"Big old monster about 30 feet long, so he's running around at me, right? with teeth like razor blades and I was like 'You're gonna come at me like that? you're gonna come at the 'P' like that'?" Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic, do the muscle thing, the muscle thing." Amy said.

"Oh yeah right." Sonic said as he was flexing his right muscle.

"So I told that dude, 'You see this dude?' and I pointed like this, well he's got a cousin and he lives right around here and I think it's time for a little bit of family fun time!" Sonic and Amy exclaimed as they both laughed in unison just as the crowd cheered and Amy smiled just as she stood right next to him looking very cheerful.

"You see, Shadow, I told you we were right here." Tails said.

"Pardon me, pardon me, move it!" Scarlet Garcia exclaimed as she shoved them aside.

"Oh sorry about that, she seems so nice when she's on television." Shadow said as Scarlet Garcia walked around right in front of Sonic and she was holding the red and blue microphone just as she lightly pushed Amy right next to the camera woman.

"Sonic, Scarlet Garcia, as the 1st dude in history to ever take on a monster and win, tell me, does this mean you're now protector of the city, the new action hero in town?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"Scarlet, I'm keeping up the good work, but can I please call you Scarlet?" Sonic asked.

"Of course, Sonic." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Every single monster that tries to mess around in Sonic Town is going down!" Sonic exclaimed as all of the cartoon characters and video game characters cheered while watching Sonic on the big screen on the building.

Blaze and Omega who was carrying Blaze's shopping bags watched the big television screen seeing Sonic.

"Yeah right, it's poetic, in the heat, I always get poetic." Sonic said.

"Sonic, hmm…..Sonic." Blaze said.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Knuckles got right next to Sonic.

"Get outta here, any further questions will be filled in by me." Knuckles said.

"And you are?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"I'm his manager, Knuckles the Echidna." Vector said.

"And I'm his financial advisor!" Crazy Chuck shouted as everybody stared at him and Crazy Chuck became embarrassed.

"You wanna see my sock puppets?" Crazy Chuck asked as he got out his sock puppets.

"Hello there." Crazy Chuck said in 1 of his sock puppets' voice.

"Can you excuse us for 1 single minute?" Sonic asked as he and Knuckles turned themselves around and began their conversation.

"My manager?" Sonic asked.

"Dude, you're a superstar, we're gonna make a fortune." Knuckles said.

"What about the 9 g's?" Sonic asked.

"Forget about the 9 g's, from now on, we're partners." Knuckles said.

"So what are we speaking about?" Sonic asked.

"I'm thinking about the cash split." Knuckles said.

"That's awesome!" Sonic said.

"You get 16, I get 32." Knuckles said as Sonic frowned at him.

"I don't think so, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Speak to me." Knuckles said.

"You get 23." Sonic said.

"32." Knuckles said.

"49." Sonic said.

"Dude, you're going the wrong way." Sonic said.

"50-50." Sonic and Knuckles said in unison.

"Are you proud of yourself, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"No, Knuckles, are you?" Sonic asked.

"No, Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Deal!" Sonic and Knuckles exclaimed in unison as they began doing their handshakes and they faced the crowd to continue where they left off.

"My manager and I are now prepared to take on your questions." Sonic said.

"Sonic, are you gonna continue working here at the Dragon Wash?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"Please, Scarlet, I hardly work here now." Sonic said as the entire crowd laughed uncontrollably in unison.

"Keep it up, dude, you're slaying them." Knuckles said.

"No way, he's slaying monsters." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Hey, that's great, I like that, Sonic the monster slayer." Knuckles said.

"Wow, a monster slayer!" Alvin, Simon and Theodore exclaimed in unison.

"You heard it here 1st, but from now on, if any single monster tries to bother this city, it's his funeral service." Scarlet Garcia said as Sonic was flexing his muscles on the big screen.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like Sonic is now the richest and the greatest so just read and review."

Chapter 6: Sonic's fortune

Meanwhile back in the mansion the devastation had just begun for the murderous passing away of Vigor and Velgor was just standing there with his fiancé, Spooky who was weeping silently on his right shoulder and he just stood there just as the other monsters picked up Vigor's purple casket and buried him and Velgor and Spooky just stood there to see Vigor's tombstone that said: 'Here lies Vigor, A Big Tough Monster Who Fought For His Entire Life' 1 more time.

Inside the mansion Dr. Eggman just finished the song dedicated to Vigor.

"Vigor, we'll miss you." Dr. Eggman said.

"For Vigor." the other monsters said as they began toasting for Vigor.

Meanwhile Velgor and Silver just stood there just as 1 of the monsters began speaking about Vigor's murderous passing away.

"It's a terrible thing, Velgor, everybody loved Vigor, might whoever did this pass away in a thousand deaths and might his motionless body rot in the fiery depths of doom." Gary said as Velgor stared at him and sighed devastatingly.

"Thanks for your kind thoughts, Gary." Velgor said as Gary nodded his head.

"Oh and may Trigor be found safe and sound too, I just hope he's alright." Gary aid as he left.

"Oh, Trigor….." Velgor said devastatingly with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, boss." Silver said as he was pouring himself some diet root beer.

"I just said some things to him, we gotta find him." Velgor said.

"We're searching everywhere, forget about it, he'll turn up real soon." Silver said.

"What the heck is wrong with him? why's he gotta be so different? Vigor, the lord rests his soul he was perfect, perfect." Velgor said as he didn't realize that Trigor stood outside by the window watching him and Trigor looked very devastated that he would never become the true monster within him and Trigor never had any choice but to run away 'cause Velgor would never accept him for who he really was.

"Oh, Silver, who could've done it?" Velgor asked as Dr. Eggman came over to him and cleared his throat.

"Velgor, at this most difficult time, please accept my deepest condolences." Dr. Eggman said.

"Thanks, Dr. Eggman, for honoring my nephew with your song." Velgor said.

"I got some news about the dude who took out Vigor." Dr. Eggman said as he accidentally farted in front of 1 of the monsters which was causing him to faint on the mansion floor.

"Dr. Eggman, let's speak over here." Velgor said as he and Dr. Eggman walked around towards the window to speak in peace.

"He came outta nowhere this dude and he calls himself 'the monster slayer'." Dr. Eggman said as Velgor cleared his throat knowing that Dr. Eggman had faced him in the wrong direction.

"Dr. Eggman, over here." Velgor said.

"Sorry about that, 'The monster slayer'." Dr. Eggman said.

"Where would I find him, Dr. Eggman?" Velgor asked.

"He's from Station Square, Velgor, that's all we could ever find." Dr. Eggman said as Velgor kissed his hands in honor.

"Thanks, Dr. Eggman, thanks." Velgor said as Dr. Eggman bowed down to him and left.

"Any requests?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"How 'bout that 'Bohemian Rhapsody' song?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"No way!" the other monsters exclaimed in unison.

"Silver…." Velgor said.

"Get Knuckles, he knows that city more than anybody, I wanna find this dude, I wanna know about him, where he lives, where he sleeps, he pops the teeth, I wanna know it, who's the monster slayer?" Velgor said as he wouldn't stop at anything to get his revenge about the dude that took out Vigor.

"Here he is, the monster slayer!" Vector exclaimed.

Meanwhile at the big city Sonic turned himself around wearing a black cape and red sunglasses.

Everybody began cheering for the new action hero in town and from comic books, Nickelodeon magazines, television commercials, action figures, video games and billboards he was now the richest and the greatest.

Later on Sonic went inside the elevator which was taking him above the city and the elevator doors opened just as Sonic walked around into his new home and Sonic's eyes widened in amazement that everything he dreamed about just came true and he was a somebody right now.

"Let's get this disco party started right now!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody disco danced for the disco dance party while Tails and Shadow were the DJs.

"There he is, the big S." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Pound that dude, pound it." Knuckles said as Sonic pounded his right fist.

"Sonic, raise the city, raise the city, dude!" Knuckles exclaimed as he continued disco dancing like a crazy echidna.

"Alright!" Sonic exclaimed as he backed away.

"Awesome!" Knuckles exclaimed as he continued disco dancing.

Just as Sonic backed away Amy entered the room holding something in her hands.

"Amy, you made it." Sonic said as he was about to hug her.

"Wait, Sonic, you're gonna break my gift." Amy said.

"Come on, Amy, you didn't need to me anything, what'd you get me?" Sonic asked

"Well, Sonic, what does every single bachelor pad need?" Amy said as she showed him his gift which was a red lava lamp.

"A red lava lamp? how'd you know I like lava lamps? you know what, Amy? I'm gonna put it right next to my other 1." Sonic said as Amy smiled, but her eyes widened in amazement when she saw a big blue lava lamp and this penthouse had everything.

"Hey come on, Amy, I wanna show you the greatest thing about this place." Sonic said as Amy walked around over to the balcony right next to Phineas and they stared at the beautiful viewing.

"How wonderful is this viewing, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Above the city, it's wonderful." Amy said as she gasped in amazement.

"I know, Amy, it's beautiful, right?" Sonic asked.

"Just like you and your new apartment, it's, wow, awesome." Amy said as she was hoping that Sonic didn't hear that he's wonderful.

"What I'm really trying to say is that I'm very proud of you." Amy said.

"Yeah right, Amy, it was nothing, you know, really, hey, you know what? stay right here, don't move away from this spot, I'll be right back, gal, you are gonna flip." Sonic said as he left the balcony to get something for Amy.

Amy began checking her peppermint breath and hoping that this was the time to tell him how she really felt about him.

"I'm back, Amy." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you're back." Amy said as Sonic chuckled and walked around towards her holding something familiar behind his back.

"You know what, Amy? where I am right now, this entire new life I got, all of my dreams and visions coming true in a weird sort of way….well, I never could've done it without you." Sonic said.

"Oh sure you could, Sonic, but probably not." Amy said with a chuckle.

"Amy, here you go." Sonic said as he showed her a little red box.

"Oh, Sonic." Amy said as she thought it was a jewelry necklace.

"I know, Amy, I'm terribly sorry that it took so long." Sonic said as he apologized.

"Oh that's alright." Amy said as things were going great.

Sonic opened the lid and showed her the same dark pink chaos emerald from before.

"My dark pink chaos emerald" Amy said as Sonic showed her the dark pink chaos emerald along with the other chaos emeralds forming a beautiful necklace.

"With love and interest, now I'll never forget anything and I would never forget who my close friends are." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic….." Amy said as she was just a little bit crushed, but it was very nice that he gave her the light pink gem and she and Sonic both chuckled and Sonic stared at her just as Amy smiled at him.

"Amy, I…." Sonic said as their beautiful minute got interrupted by Blaze.

"Oh hi there, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah right, Blaze, we're just speaking." Amy said.

"No way, hey, Blaze, you're here, oh you gotta meet my close friend, Amy." Sonic said

"Your close friend? oh that's nice, so you won't mind if I borrow him for a bit, will you?" Blaze asked as Amy shook her head.

Sonic and Blaze walked around inside just as Blaze looked at Amy and Amy watched them going inside and sighed devastatingly that she was so close of telling Sonic how she was feeling.

Meanwhile inside the apartment Sonic and Blaze walked around inside, holding hands while everybody continued disco dancing.

"Well look who's a somebody after all." Blaze said while smirking as Sonic chuckled.

"Well, Blaze, you know….." Sonic said as Kaleb entered the penthouse breathing and looked terrified.

"Monsters, on the edge of the city, they're tough and vicious!" Kaleb exclaimed in fear as everybody began screaming in fear and ran away to take cover.

"Monsters!" Sonic exclaimed as he hid right behind Blaze.

"Alright, everybody go back home to your loved 1s, spend the last 2 hours that you got with 1 another." Sonic said as everybody stopped screaming in fear and running around and they stared at him while Blaze stepped aside.

Sonic looked at them.

"Oh I mean…that's the way it used to be around here, we had been all scrambling around for cover and stuff, but not since Sonic came to town." Sonic said as everybody cheered while Sonic spoke to Blaze.

"So, Blaze, sweetie, just wait right over here and I'll be right back, I'm gonna go take care of the monsters." Sonic said as he walked around towards the elevator with a nervous look.

"Go get 'em, dude!" Knuckles exclaimed while cheering for Sonic.

"Biceps and triceps!" Sonic exclaimed as he laughed and growled brave and heroically.

"Alright, Sonic!" Espio exclaimed as he cheered for him as well.

"Go get 'em, Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed as everybody continued cheering and whistling while Blaze just stood there.

Sonic continued growling just as the doors closed on him.

Sonic began sobbing and wailing knowing that he would be in very big trouble.

ToonBoyDan: "Well here's the next chapter where we'll find out about Trigor's secret so just read and review."

Chapter 7: Trigor's secret

Meanwhile that night 2 blue and red monsters named Jack and James were walking around the city looking for Trigor.

"Trigor!" Jack called out to him.

"Where the heck is he? Trigor!" Jack called out to him again as James smacked him on the back of his head.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing? there's a monster slayer out there, do you wanna be next?" James asked.

"Oh yeah right." Jack said as he began whispering loudly.

"Trigor!" Jack silently shouted as Henry rolled his eyes just as he and Jack continued looking for Trigor.

Meanwhile Sonic was hiding in the bushes when the monsters were walking around.

Sonic sighed in relief.

"Whoa, that was close." Sonic said.

"Very close indeed." Trigor's voice said as Sonic looked up very slowly and saw that Trigor was right behind him looking down at him.

"Don't panic." Trigor said as Sonic smiled a bit and he was about to scream in fear, but Trigor covered his mouth and grabbed him.

"It's alright, we're safe and sound." Trigor said.

"Good grief, not you again." Sonic said while getting outta Trigor's grasp.

"Yeah right, AAAH! what the heck was that?" Trigor asked.

"Hey, what the heck is with you, dude?" Sonic asked as he was getting outta Trigor's grasp again.

Trigor shushed Sonic.

"He could be anywhere else." Trigor said.

"Who could it be?" Sonic asked.

"The monster slayer." Trigor said as Sonic got outta Trigor's grasp.

"There's no monster slayer out here." Sonic said as Trigor chuckled.

"Of course there is." Trigor said as Sonic mimicked Trigor's chuckle.

"No there's not, dude, trust me on this 1." Sonic said.

"Get a hold of yourself, dude, this is no time to go crazy!" Trigor exclaimed.

"No way, you're the 1 who's going crazy, crazy!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor sighed in relief.

"You're right, dude, I'm terribly sorry, I haven't been myself ever since the uh….the uh…..don't weep…." Trigor said tearfully as he collapsed on the flower bed weeping in anguish 'cause he would never forget about the incident when Vigor was murdered and he was never coming back home.

Sonic looked at Trigor in concern.

"No way, it's no big deal, just relax, dude." Sonic said as Trigor couldn't take it anymore.

"It's my entire fault, kind of, not really, but still, my own brother…." Trigor said tearfully.

"Look, you just need a little more time, dude and look, things are gonna work out." Sonic said.

"Do you really think so?" Trigor asked as he controlled himself.

"Yeah right, so look, I'm gonna take off and you can just go home, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright." Trigor said as he nodded his head.

"Hey good luck, dude." Sonic said as he began leaving, but Trigor grabbed him.

"Wait, stop, I didn't get your name." Trigor said.

"Sonic…" Sonic said as he introduced himself while trying to get outta Trigor's grasp 1ce again.

"I'm Trigor, hi there, wait 1 single minute, where do you live?" Trigor asked as Sonic got outta his grasp again.

"Trigor, where I come from, supersonic hedgehogs like me don't like getting grabbed by monsters." Sonic said.

"Sorry about that, Sonic." Trigor said.

"Now go home." Sonic said.

"But there's no home for me anymore, Sonic, don't you understand that?" Trigor asked.

"You're too big to be grabbing on me like that, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Take me home with you, Sonic you won't even notice I'm here. I'm like the invisible monster." Trigor said as he covered his eyes for a little while and he uncovered his eyes and stared at Sonic who was staring at him.

"Are you crazy, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"Please, Sonic, I'm begging you, don't leave me here alone." Trigor sobbed and begged as Sonic shushed him.

"Hey, put your hands on the wall where I can see them!" Alvin's voice exclaimed by the wall as Sonic and Trigor hid by the wall and Sonic shushed Trigor and began looking around until he saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"We got you!" Theodore exclaimed as Sonic sighed.

"Yo, Chipmunks, long time no see." Sonic said.

"Sonic….go for it!" the Chipmunks cheered in unison.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Check out my crazy burner." Simon said.

"Whoop, there it is." the Chipmunks said in unison as Sonic saw a picture of him riding on a giant monster.

"We hope you like it, Sonic." Theodore said.

"Wow, you guys really got some skills." Sonic said as he was very impressed with them.

"It's the wild style, dude." Alvin said.

"Hey, guys, what the heck did I tell you? you guys shouldn't be out here and besides it's not safe for the 3 of you to be out here all night long." Sonic said as he lightly pushed the Chipmunks away.

"It is now, Sonic, you're the monster slayer." Simon said.

"Monster slayer?" Trigor asked as he was a bit confused knowing that Sonic was a monster slayer.

"What the heck was that?" Theodore asked as Sonic coughed silently while covering Trigor.

"Sometimes I would be coughing for nothing, but look, I need you off those streets, seriously, get yourselves back home, I'll tell your caregivers that you're all doing crazy stuff." Sonic said as he watched the Chipmunks leave.

"See you later, Sonic!" Alvin exclaimed waving as he, Simon and Theodore left.

Sonic walked around back to the other corner where Trigor listened to the entire thing.

"Trigor, did you see what just happened here?" Sonic asked.

"I know, Sonic, they think you're the monster slayer, as if." Trigor said between chuckles as Sonic frowned at him.

"I don't usually appreciate your crazy tone actually." Sonic said as he began leaving and Trigor followed him.

"No, Sonic, wait up, I'm terribly sorry, seriously, I don't want you fed up with me and I definitely don't want you to….(Trigor Chuckled) slay me." Trigor said as he began laughing.

"Are you having such a good time, Trigor? are you enjoying yourself?" Sonic asked as Trigor continued laughing uncontrollably.

"Well for your information I'm the monster slayer, Sonic the monster slayer, that's what other people will be saying." Sonic said as he continued bowing down imagining that the other cartoon characters and video game characters continued cheering and whistling.

Trigor stopped laughing when he heard what Sonic just said.

"Wait, Sonic, you mean you…" Trigor said.

"Yeah, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"When the maple tree branch….." Trigor said as he gasped.

"Oh, Sonic you're a fibber." Trigor said.

"Hey come on, Trigor, I didn't fib, alright? alright, I fibbed, but it was a little fib, now come on, who's it gonna offend anyway? dude, I'm not explaining myself to you, you're on your own right now." Sonic said as he walked off.

"No problem, Sonic, and if the lord forbid, somebody should, I don't know find out the truth about the monster slayer on my way back…" Trigor said.

"You wouldn't, Trigor." Sonic said as he knew that Trigor would tell everybody the truth.

"Oh yes I would." Trigor said with a smirk.

Sonic didn't wanna be the laughing stock of the entire city and be a nobody again.

Sonic sighed and smiled while petting Trigor's head.

"Come here, Trigor, of course you can come with me, but you know that you're a monster, right? and I'm a monster slayer, so we can't be seen together forever, you got it?" Sonic asked.

"I got it, Sonic." Trigor said as he understood and followed Sonic to the city.

Meanwhile Sonic opened the sewer lid on the road checking to see if everybody was out there, but there was no sign of him or her out there.

"Alright, Trigor, follow my every single move and don't make 1 single sound." Sonic said.

"You got it, Sonic." Trigor said as he understood just as he heard his echo.

"Wow, an echo, echo!" Trigor exclaimed as he chuckled when he heard more of his echoes.

"Now batting for the Big Tough monsters…" Trigor said as Sonic hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow, it's not alright to hit." Trigor said.

Sonic removed the lid and climbed up on the road.

Trigor began climbing up, but without warning he was stuck due to his big monster body.

Sonic grabbed Trigor's hands and pulled him out, but suddenly they heard somebody speaking.

Sonic pulled Trigor outta the sewers and took cover by the building.

Sonic saw Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi walking around.

Sonic watched them walking around and signaled Trigor to follow him.

Sonic began doing some kung fu moves towards the mailbox and ran around towards the garage by the dragon wash.

Sonic pushed the red button to open the door for Trigor and he signaled him to come on.

Trigor smiled and began following Sonic's moves, but without warning he began tumbling towards trashcans and mailboxes making a lot of loud noises.

Trigor crashed into the dumpster and entered the garage.

Sonic had quite enough of it.

"Get your tail in here, Trigor!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Do you think anybody heard that, Sonic?" Trigor asked as he clonked his head on the door and came inside.

Sonic groaned, but he was hoping that nobody was awake.

"Hey, who the heck was that?" Crazy Chuck asked as he opened the door to his apartment.

"Hey, who the heck is out here?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"Hey, Crazy Chuck." Sonic said as Crazy Chuck smiled at him.

"Hey, I thought I heard something, Sonic, did you get that tiger?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"You got no idea, Crazy Chuck." Phineas said.

"Hey, that's great, well, I gotta go, my favorite television show's on." Crazy Chuck said as he closed the door and began watch television and Sonic heard him laughing uncontrollably inside his apartment and he came inside the garage and closed the door.

"Alright, Trigor, we're safe and sound from now on." Sonic said.

"Wow, hey, a bed." Trigor said as he came on the bed relaxing himself.

"Oh that's good, yeah, snuggly, buggly, wuggly." Trigor said as he cuddled Sonic and gave him a noogie.

"I like you, dude, you're my new close friend." Trigor said.

"Whoa, hang on, cut it out, you wanna be close friends? fine, but we gotta put down some rules, rule # 1: no snuggly, buggly, whatever that just was." Sonic said.

"You got it, Sonic, anything else?" Trigor asked.

"Rule # 2, and this is the most important rule, in the event that possibly you're starved to death….." Sonic said as Trigor cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, Sonic, I'm not gonna eat anybody, just in case if you didn't notice, I'm different from the other monsters, so let's put it this way and leave it that way, good night." Trigor said as he was a bit nervous 'cause he didn't wanna eat anybody like Sonic.

"Define the word 'different', Trigor." Sonic said.

"You'll laugh, Sonic." Trigor said as he turned over to the other side of the bed.

"I'm not gonna laugh, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Well that's what you always say, so then what happens later on? you laugh." Trigor said.

"Trigor, I give you my every single word." Sonic said as he held up his right hand promising that he wouldn't laugh.

Trigor sighed and sat right down on the bed.

"Alright, Sonic, I'll tell you, I'm…I'm a vegetarian monster." Trigor said as he covered his head with the green pillow ignoring the laughter from Sonic and he stared at him realizing that Sonic didn't laugh.

Sonic tried not to laugh.

"Hold it, Trigor, so that's it?" Sonic asked as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"What do you mean that's it, Sonic? you're the 1st supersonic hedgehog I ever told, I'm so tired of keeping it a secret and my Uncle Velgor, he'll never appreciate me for who I really am, what the heck is going on with me?" Trigor asked.

"Nothing's wrong with you, dude, I think all monsters should be just like you." Sonic said.

"Gosh, Sonic, that's nice of you to say." Trigor said.

"And quit blaming yourself for what happened, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Really, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"If you wanna blame anybody, Trigor, blame me, if I hadn't been there in the 1st place none of this would've happened." Sonic said as he walked away.

"Wow, if Uncle Velgor knew that, he would ice you for sure." Trigor said as Sonic stopped and turned himself around.

"Ice, what the heck is he, Trigor? the monster father or something?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right." Trigor said.

"What the heck do you mean yeah right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, Sonic, he is." Trigor said as Sonic's eyes and ears began twitching and Sonic gulped nervously in fear.

"Hey, Sonic, are you alright?" Trigor asked as Sonic didn't answer him.

Sonic was now terrified that if Velgor found out he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

ToonBoyDan "Good grief, it can't get any worse for Sonic, can it? here's where Amy finds Trigor in the dragon wash garage, so just read and review."

Chapter 8: Sonic is busted

Meanwhile back at Sonic's apartment Tails and Shadow were playing a video game on the plasma television screen when they saw Sonic getting eaten up by a monster in the video game and they were the only 1s who were inside while everybody left to get some rest.

"I told you, Shadow!" Tails exclaimed.

"I'm doing it, Tails." Shadow said.

"A, B, double C, Z, left, right, up and down." Tails said as he was helping Shadow out.

"Left and right, I got it." Shadow said as he and Tails continued playing their video game while Knuckles was on the blue wireless cell phone with a fed up look on his face.

"Oh yeah? well I got news for you, the monster slayer made me his manager, so I'm now what I like to call untouchable, do you hear me?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed as he entered the living room panicking in fear.

"Hey, Sonic." Tails and Shadow said in unison as they were still playing their favorite video game.

Sonic saw himself getting eaten up by a monster again.

"Oh hey, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Hey, here he is, my close friend the monster slayer, so now you gotta pay me protection." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, the deal is off, that monster I murdered was Velgor's nephew!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"I know, Sonic, isn't it great?" Knuckles asked.

"Well not if he finds out." Sonic said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Sonic? I got him on the cell phone right now." Knuckles said as Sonic gasped in fear knowing that Velgor had found out already.

"That's right, Velgor, I got the monster slayer right here in front of me." Knuckles said as Sonic told him to shut the heck up, but Knuckles nodded his head and gave him a big thumb up.

"And he's gonna slay you and all of your monsters." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, shut the heck up, shut the heck up." Sonic said in fear.

"Hey, that's great, I like it, shut the heck up, Velgor, shut the heck up!" Knuckles exclaimed as Sonic sighed knowing that he was in very big trouble.

"What the…..? dude, he wants to speak to you." Knuckles said.

"No way, Knuckles, I'm not here." Sonic said as he backed away.

"Yeah right, he's right over here." Knuckles said as he gave Sonic the blue cell phone.

Sonic took the blue cell phone from Knuckles.

"Hello….." Sonic said gently.

"Shut the heck up?! shut the heck up?! you don't tell me to shut the heck up, I tell you to shut the heck up!" Velgor shouted as he heard a beeping sound on the on line signal.

"Hello….." Velgor said.

"Hey, how the heck are you doing? let me have a good tasty pizza with everything on it, mushrooms, meatballs, green peppers….." Silver said as Velgor cut him off.

"Silver!" Velgor shouted.

"Oh hi there, boss, why the heck are you working in some pizza joint?" Silver asked.

"Get off the telephone!"Velgor shouted.

"But I'm starving." Silver said as he hung up.

Velgor sighed and continued from where he left off.

"My dudes are coming for you, monster slayer and they're gonna tear you apart arm from arm!" Velgor shouted as he hung up the wireless telephone.

Sonic slumped down on the futon knowing that he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

"Come on, Sonic, who's your dude? who takes good care of you? alright, dudes, the game's over, it's time to get busy." Knuckles said as he turned off their video game.

"Oh come on, Knuckles, I was winning!" Tails exclaimed as Shadow sighed just as he saw 2 scraps on the floor.

"Tails, weren't you suppose to pick those up from the disco dance party?" Shadow asked as he began picking them up and Tails stopped him.

"Hold it right there, Shadow, those 2 are mine." Tails said.

"Wait, what the crap?" Shadow asked.

"That's Henry and that's June, Henry's very crazy and June is the serious 1, but just get them together forever and hang on to your sides." Tails said as Shadow picked up the scraps and smirked.

"It was nice meeting both of you." Shadow said as he crumbled them up.

Tails gasped in shock.

"Shadow, you filthy murderer!" Tails exclaimed as he began chasing Shadow who was very ticked, but Knuckles grabbed both of them while leaving.

"Knuckles, you got it all wrong, dude!" Sonic exclaimed as he followed him.

"They're gonna write songs about you, Sonic." Knuckles said as the elevator doors closed right in front of Sonic.

"Knuckles, come on, dude!" Sonic exclaimed as he pushed the green button repeatedly.

"Maybe I can help you, Sonic." Blaze voice said as Sonic turned around and saw Blaze sitting on the futon and Sonic smiled at her.

"Hey, Blaze, what are you doing here? you just seem popping up outta places." Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic, you said for me to wait, so…(Blaze clapped her hands when the beautiful music began playing in the background and the lights came on) I was waiting." Blaze said as Sonic chuckled nervously just as the elevator doors opened up.

"Look, Blaze, I don't got enough time for the hand clapping make the lights go on music playing in the dark sort of thing." Sonic said.

"What are you terrified of, Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"Terrified? yeah right, Blaze, that's hilarious, I'm not terrified of anything, it's just that…Ohhhhhh.…" Sonic said as he relaxed while Blaze began massaging his shoulders.

"Oh, baby cakes, you're so tense." Blaze said as she continued massaging Sonic's shoulders.

"Yeah right, Blaze, I was so stressed out lately, you know, protecting the city, I do that all by myself and you know that it's just crazy." Sonic said.

"Well it's just too much, Sonic, it's piling up." Blaze said.

"Yeah right, you know what, Blaze? 1 thing above the other, actually, I was thinking about retiring." Sonic said as Blaze put Sonic against the big red lava lamp.

"You don't wanna do that, Sonic." Blaze said.

"I don't?" Sonic asked.

"You just worked your way to get above and you don't want to go back down there, do you?" Blaze asked.

"No way, Blaze, no I don't." Sonic said.

"You can just show them whose boss, Sonic, and those monsters can leave you alone." Blaze said.

"Yeah, Blaze, you're absolutely right." Sonic said as he began looking for Trigor.

"Trigor…" Sonic said as he left the apartment which was leaving Blaze smiling at him.

Meanwhile Sonic went back to the garage to speak with Trigor 'cause he got a plan so the other monsters wouldn't bother him again and he opened the door and looked for Trigor.

"Trigor, where the heck are you?" Sonic asked as he jumped nervously when he saw Amy staring at him.

"Hi there, Sonic." Amy said.

"Amy, what the heck are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"What, Sonic? did you forget something?" Amy asked as Sonic looked around.

"Well maybe you forgot….your monster!" Amy exclaimed angrily as Trigor continued sipping his blueberry banana milkshake when he saw Sonic.

"Hi there, Sonic." Trigor said.

"Uh…monster, run for your entire life, Amy, I'll cover you, hurry, before it's too late, go on without me!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh, quit it, Sonic, your pet monster here told me everything." Amy said angrily.

"Good grief, Trigor, why the heck would you do that?" Sonic asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"I don't know, Sonic, I like her." Trigor said.

"Thanks, I like you too." Amy said as she smiled, but it didn't last forever when she got fed up with Sonic.

"Sonic, what the heck were you thinking? bringing him in here?" Amy asked angrily.

"No, Amy, I'm still working out the kinks." Sonic said.

"Kinks? you fibbed, Sonic, everybody thinks you slayed the monster!" Amy shouted angrily.

"Who the heck am I to tell them that they're wrong, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"How could you fib in front of me, Sonic?! me!" Amy shouted angrily.

"Don't take it personally, Amy, come on, I fibbed in front of everybody!" Sonic exclaimed in fear as Amy looked a bit hurt that Sonic….not only fibbed in front of her, but he fibbed in front of everybody.

"Alright, Amy, look, I'm terribly sorry, I totally betrayed you, but listen, I got 1 little problem that I need to take care of." Sonic said.

"And what's that, Sonic?" Amy asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"Monsters are coming to get me!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"And they should, I mean, what did you expect? you would take credit for murdering a monster and everything would be fine for the rest of your entire life?" Amy asked angrily.

"Uh…..yeah right, but, hey, don't you worry about it, me and Trigor got it and we're gonna fix it." Sonic said.

"Whoa, wait a minute, I don't want any part of this." Trigor said.

"Too late now, vegetarian monster, they're looking for you too." Sonic said.

"Point taken, so what's the plan?" Trigor asked.

"Well, this is what we're gonna do." Sonic said as he began making his plan.

"Alright, here's the plan: Sonic, you tell the truth and you, go back home." Amy said angrily as Trigor and Sonic looked at her and at 1 another 'til they began laughing.

Sonic continued just as he held up the brush full of red paint.

"Alright, Trigor, look, this is what we're gonna do, we're gonna paint you up all bloody, a great big mess, right? then you're gonna run out there and meet the other monsters right before they get here and you're gonna say 'Stop, don't do that, don't go any further, that monster slayer's crazy, dude, he beat me senseless, he's a stone cold murderer, dude!' then you could tell them I'm big and tough and tell them I'm very handsome, throw that in and say I'm the coolest." Sonic said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"You're going way too far, Sonic." Amy said.

"Well, actually, he hasn't gone very far enough." Trigor said as he was looking out the window.

"Exactly, Trigor….what did you say?" Sonic asked.

"You need to slay a monster and I need to disappear, so here's what we're gonna do." Trigor said as Sonic began listening for what Trigor's plan was.

ToonBoyDan: "Well we hope that you stay tuned for the 1st fight so just read and review."

Chapter 9: Pretending to fight

Meanwhile back at the city Scarlet Garcia was on film, but she looked a bit frightened.

"This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live, we just confirmed reports of a….." Scarlet Garcia said as Vector ran around screaming in fear.

"Monster!" Vector exclaimed in fear as he and the others ran around past Scarlet Garcia screaming in fear.

Trigor ran around in the city just as everybody continued screaming and running around and taking cover and he pretended that he was gonna attack everybody which was a part of the plan from last night.

"Look, it's the monster slayer!" Scarlet Garcia exclaimed as the camera woman used the television camera and saw Sonic.

Sonic stood right on the Mystery Machine wearing a black cape and it was time to take on the monster.

Sonic turned himself around and posed as an action hero, but the strong wind blew the black cape and covered him.

Sonic removed the black cape and chuckled.

Sonic shouted and ran around supersonic fast holding out his right fist just as Trigor ran around near the road and towards him growling and they kept going towards 1 another until Sonic punched Trigor's right eye which was sending him crashing through the billboard.

"Holy shrimp boat, did we get that?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

Meanwhile at the dragon wash Amy was writing on the papers just as Espio was right by her desk seeing Sonic on television.

"Hey, Amy, Sonic is on television." Espio said as Amy turned herself around and saw Sonic showing off.

Amy rolled her eyes and continued doing her work while the crew joined up watching Sonic.

Meanwhile back at the city Trigor and Sonic hid by the stone wall just as Trigor cringed in pain and held his right eye due to the punch Sonic gave him.

"Do you hear that, Trigor? they're going crazy, dude, they like us." Sonic said.

"They like you, but they hate me, can we switch sides? I can be the supersonic hedgehog slayer and they'll never see it coming." Trigor said.

"Come on, Trigor, you sell this, you'll never need to go back home again, you can just begin a new life, now give me a growl." Sonic said.

"Alright, Sonic." Trigor said as he began purring just as Sonic sighed.

Trigor cleared his throat and growled real loud right near Sonic's face and that growl got everybody's attention right by the building.

Trigor stopped growling.

"Like that, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"That was very good, Trigor, let's go." Sonic said as they continued where they left off just as Sonic ran around supersonic fast and Trigor was chasing him passing Scarlet Garcia.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash everybody continued watching the fight scene while Knuckles was on the cell phone speaking to Velgor.

"Is that all you got? do you understand how big my client is? turn on your television screen." Knuckles said.

Meanwhile back at the fight scene Trigor ran around closely towards Sonic chomping his teeth to catch him.

"Trigor, Trigor, Trigor!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor caught him in his mouth and everybody including Amy gasped back at the dragon wash.

"Turn off your television screen, turn off your television screen." Knuckles said on the cell phone.

Meanwhile back at the city everybody stared at Trigor, but they took cover quickly when Trigor turned himself around and Trigor was looking for Sonic.

"Don't swallow me." Sonic said from inside Trigor's mouth.

"Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"No, Trigor, it's Mr. Skullhead, off course it's me, why did you do that?" Sonic asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sonic." Trigor said as he put his hands to his nose and was about to begin sneezing.

"No, Trigor, 'sorry' is when you step on somebody's foot at the movie theater, 'sorry' is when you say 'when's the baby boy or girl due?' and it turns out the person's just the way she is and this is just as far away from 'sorry' just as you could possibly get." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I think I'm gonna sneeze." Trigor said as he was about to begin sneezing.

"No, Trigor, just open up very nice and easy." Sonic said as Trigor began opening his mouth very nice and easy just as Sonic strained and everybody including Alvin, Simon and Theodore watched hoping that it was Sonic and suddenly Sonic opened Trigor's mouth just as everybody cheered and flashed the cameras.

"Are you dudes not entertained? you couldn't possibly handle the truth, you got me at the power of kung fu!" Sonic exclaimed.

Amy looked a bit confused when she saw Sonic on the television screen and she shook her head while Knuckles was on the cell phone.

"Turn your television screen back on, what the heck are you doing turning your television screen off?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic began riding Trigor like a rodeo cowboy while everybody continued cheering and whistling.

Meanwhile Silver and the other monsters ran around towards the city by the order of Velgor.

Sonic began using Trigor as a barrel just as Trigor began getting very ill.

Silver and the others continued looking for Sonic to settle the final score with him.

"This city is very big, how are we supposed to find the monster slayer around here?" Silver asked as he and the other monsters heard Trigor wailing from very far away just as Trigor was thrown around.

Trigor fell over on the wooden bridge while Sonic flexed his muscles, but it didn't last forever when he saw Silver and the other monsters.

Silver watched Sonic finding out if he was really great and Sonic knew this was the time for the big finale.

Sonic pulled Trigor's red and blue tail just as Trigor pretended to struggle in pain.

"This is it, Trigor, the big finish, just like we practiced." Sonic said.

"The spinning monster?" Trigor asked while grinning.

"Yep, the spinning monster." Sonic said as he began picking Trigor up, but he was a bit too heavy for him.

"A little bit of help here, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry, Sonic." Trigor said as Sonic managed to lift Trigor up and spun him around for the big finish and he grabbed his red and blue tail and spun him around faster until he threw him around and Trigor screamed in fear just as he got thrown around and without warning he smashed into the screen of the building and began falling over to his near death experience.

Trigor continued screaming just as Sonic watched him.

"Curse you, monster slayer!" Trigor exclaimed as he wailed while falling over into the dark pit.

Trigor continued falling over until he came over to the other side and continued wailing and he began wailing silently and made a great big crashing sound.

Meanwhile back above Sonic sighed and came right on the Mystery Machine just as the light bulbs came outta the screen due to the crash.

"Yeah right, and you tell Velgor that I don't ever wanna see another monster on this city again, ever!" Sonic exclaimed as Silver and the other monsters retreated back to the caverns.

"Remember this name: Sonic the monster slayer!" Sonic exclaimed.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash the entire crowd cheered and whistled just as Knuckles cheered for Sonic himself.

"You see that? you see that?" Knuckles asked as Trigor went over to the secret pit finally finished with the job.

Meanwhile back above everybody continued cheering for Sonic's victory.

Blaze was in the crowd and she was very proud that Sonic had won so she walked around towards him and was gonna do something to him.

Blaze continued showing off right in front of the camera just as Blaze came by and she grabbed Sonic by touching him.

"Whoa, hey, Blaze…" Sonic said as he was interrupted when Blaze began kissing him.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash Amy smiled at Knuckles.

Knuckles smiled back at her and watched the television screen, but he quit smiling and everybody quit cheering and whistling.

Amy looked a bit confused and watched the television screen and what she saw made her gasp in shock 'cause she saw Sonic being kissed by Blaze.

"It seems the monster slayer not only conquered a few monsters today, but maybe a few hearts and souls? has the city's most awesome supersonic hedgehog ever been snapped up? I'm Scarlet Garcia here live watching the monster slayer getting kissed." Scarlet Garcia said as Amy was feeling very devastated just as she left her desk and Knuckles watched her leave knowing that she liked Sonic and it looked like Amy's heart was now broken and shattered.

ToonBoyDan: Good idea: Trigor beginning a new life

Bad idea: Amy being devastated 'cause Blaze is kissing Sonic and everything's not going very well so just read and review.

Chapter 10: Blaze left alone

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash Amy was reading the newspaper starting at the photograph of Sonic getting kissed by Blaze and she was fed up and devastated from what she just saw while Trigor was behind the curtain and he was gonna dress up as something else.

"Hey, Amy, can you give me the pink and yellow and 1s?" Trigor asked as Amy gave him the 2 cans of pink and yellow paint and she continued reading the newspaper.

"Thanks, Amy." Trigor said as Sonic came inside laughing.

"Look who just stepped in the room." Sonic said as he continued laughing just as Amy continued reading and she wasn't smiling at him.

"Yeah right." Trigor said.

"Sonic and Trigor, what a team, dude, give me that, give me some 5." Sonic said.

"High 5, low 5." Trigor said as he high 5d and low 5d with Sonic.

"Did you see me? I was all like….. (Sonic began making Kung Fu sounds) I was crazy." Sonic said.

"When you punched me, the entire crowd was…aahh!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Yeah right, they ate it up and it was like a Sonic explosion."

"How great was I, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"Oh, Trigor, you were the bomb." Sonic said.

"Thanks, Sonic, and hey, you, I was your great big finish on the news, great kiss, lover boy." Trigor said.

"Whoa, dude, that's privacy." Sonic said.

"Privacy? Sonic, the entire city saw you do it!" Amy exclaimed angrily as Sonic held her right hand, but she swiped her right hand away from him.

"Hey, somebody's in a very bad mood, come on, Amy, let me see that smiling face, show me that smiling face." Sonic said as he put both of his fingers between Amy's mouth by making her smile at him.

"Knock it off, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily as she pushed his arms away.

"What's gotten into you, Amy?" Sonic asked looking a bit confused.

"Me?! I swear, Sonic, sometimes I wanna take your big crazy head and just….." Amy said angrily as she punched her right hand real fast.

"Amy, what the heck is your problem?" Sonic asked.

"Problem? there's no problem, Sonic, I don't got a problem, Blaze is the only 1 with the problem." Amy said angrily.

"Hey, you guys….." Trigor said.

"Well, Amy, what do you got against Blaze?" Sonic asked in concern.

"Not my mouth, that's for sure." Amy said angrily as Trigor began cringing.

"What's going on around here?" Sonic asked as he was not knowing what Amy was speaking about.

"I'm gonna stay outta this 1." Trigor said as he hid behind the curtain.

"Why would you even care about Blaze anyway, Amy?" Sonic asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"I don't, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"You don't Amy?" Sonic asked.

"No way!" Amy shouted angrily.

"No way what, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"You guys wanna…" Trigor said as Sonic and Amy cut him off.

"No way!" Sonic and Amy shouted angrily in unison as it was making Trigor back away.

"Just tell me, Sonic, 'cause I'm curious, why the heck do you think she's interested in you? do you even think for 1 single minute that she would even like you if you weren't the richest and greatest monster slayer?" Amy asked angrily.

"Please don't fight and argue." Trigor said as Amy ignored him.

"Are you blind, Sonic?" Amy asked angrily.

"Well, Amy, at least she treats me like I'm somebody!" Sonic exclaimed angrily.

"Well, Sonic, would she like you if you were a nobody?!" Amy asked angrily.

"Nobody would like me if I was a nobody!" Sonic exclaimed angrily.

"I did, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily as she walked away from him.

Sonic was very shocked from what she just said and he stared at her and he just found out that she liked him this entire time and Amy continued looking very devastated and upset.

"Before the cash and before the fortunes and before the fib, to me you were a somebody, Sonic, but now you're nothing, but a fraud, a sham, a con and you're such a joker." Amy said angrily and devastatingly as Sonic just stared at her looking a bit upset ever since she admitted that she liked him.

"Here I am, ta-da, (singsong voice) I'm Lucky, the dragon washing pink and yellow monster." Trigor/Lucky said as he smiled at them, but his smiling face faded when he saw Sonic and Amy staring at 1 another terribly devastated and upset.

Amy sighed devastatingly and walked away from him.

"Amy…" Sonic said as he tried to say something to her.

"No, Sonic, just forget about it, just go already, 'cause I'm tired of hearing how everything you had in your entire life wasn't good enough, including me." Amy said angrily as Sonic tried to explain, but he was crushed and he began leaving the dragon wash garage devastatingly.

Amy watched him leave and began shedding tear drops.

"Amy?" Trigor/Lucky asked.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, go back and do it again." Amy said as Trigor/Lucky looked devastatingly at her knowing that she was in tear drops and he got rid of the tear drops.

"Hey come on, Amy, It'll be alright." Trigor/Lucky said as Amy smiled at him.

Meanwhile Sonic just closed the door of the garage and walked away from the dragon wash and he was still devastated and upset that Amy liked him all the time and he didn't know that after she confessed to him and he walked around in the city staring at the billboards of his fortunes, but he wasn't proud and cheerful about it.

"You couldn't possibly handle the truth, you got monster breath!" Sonic exclaimed on the television screen as Sonic sighed devastatingly and continued walking around and all he wanted was to become a somebody, but what about Amy? Sonic stared at another video of him drinking a diet root beer and he walked away from the city.

Later that night he saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore playing with the fire hydrant and cheering for Sonic and saw Madame Foster shouting at them and telling them to go home and get some shut eye.

Sonic chuckled a bit just as he saw them messing with Crazy Chuck who just woke up.

Sonic chuckled silently until he saw his new home that made him terribly upset and devastated.

Meanwhile at Sonic's penthouse Sonic entered the living room where Knuckles and the others were disco dancing, but he wasn't in the mood for that.

Sonic passed by not paying any attention to them.

Meanwhile Blaze who was sitting right next to Bonnie saw Sonic going over to the balcony and she was a bit concerned about him.

Sonic went outside and looked at the beautiful viewing and was still not proud and cheerful about it.

"Preparation S slays splitting headaches like Sonic slays monsters, oh, hey, Sonic." Chris said as Sonic waved at him just as Chris walked away and he sighed devastatingly while Blaze stood by the door.

"Amy's right, I am such a joker." Sonic said devastatingly as Blaze rolled her eyes, but smiled at him.

"Hey, Monster slayer, why are you out here? all of your close friends are inside." Blaze asked.

"Not all of my close friends." Sonic said.

"You mean that pink hedgehog girl at the dragon wash? forget about her, Sonic, she's a nobody." Blaze said as Sonic walked away from her.

"No, Blaze, I'm the nobody." Sonic said devastatingly as Blaze chuckled.

"Oh let me guess, Sonic, she told you that she likes you, is that it? well it's not like you're feeling the same way about her." Blaze said as she continued chuckling and what Blaze said was true Sonic was feeling the same way about Amy so he smiled at her.

"You know what, Blaze? I don't think it's gonna work out." Sonic said as he backed away.

"Wait, Sonic, are you leaving me alone?" Blaze asked as Sonic sighed and nodded, but he yelped in shock when he saw Blaze getting ticked off.

"Let me explain something to you, Sonic." Blaze said.

Meanwhile back inside Knuckles continued disco dancing with Vector until he and the others stopped and saw Blaze tapping Sonic against the glass door a couple of times and the door didn't even shatter.

"We're gonna disco like it's a disco party." Knuckles said.

"Oh, true love!" Knuckles exclaimed as he laughed along with the others.

Blaze tossed Sonic right against the wall 1 more time and walked away from Sonic who slid down the glass door.

ToonBoyDan: "Well bad luck for Blaze and we hope Sonic finds Amy in the nick of time so just read and review."

Chapter 11: Amy kidnapped

Meanwhile 1 morning Sonic just bought everything for Amy and this was his chance that he was gonna tell Amy that he likes her and he ran around towards the dragon Wash where Trigor/Lucky was working 'til he saw Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic." Trigor/Lucky said

"I can't speak right now, Trigor, I gotta find Amy, I gotta tell her I like her!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor/Lucky grinned and followed him just as everybody cheered for him.

"Way to go, Sonic!" Vector cheered.

Meanwhile at the office Tails and Shadow were now in charge of answering the wireless telephone, but they weren't doing very well.

"Hello, dragon wash…" Tails said as Shadow grabbed the red wireless telephone.

"Give me the telephone, Tails, we get a dragon of a wash…" Shadow said.

"Give me the telephone!" Tails exclaimed as he grabbed the wireless telephone from Shadow's right hand.

"And the price is…..very low, considering great washes." Tails said.

"How many times do I need to tell you guys? it's 'gosh!' you get a dragon of a wash and the price oh my gosh!" Knuckles exclaimed angrily as Shadow answered the wireless telephone.

"Dragon wash….." Shadow said.

"Rhymes with gosh…." Tails said as he and Shadow both laughed in unison.

Knuckles groaned in an appalled manner.

"Give me that, get outta here, both of you, go be crazy someplace else!" Knuckles exclaimed angrily

"Knuckles, where's Amy?" Sonic asked.

"You tell me, dude." Knuckles said as he answered the wireless telephone.

"Dragon wash, you get a dragon of a…..…oh, Sonic, it's for you." Knuckles said as he gave Sonic the wireless telephone.

Sonic gave the stuff to Trigor/Lucky and answered the wireless telephone.

"Hello?" Sonic asked…

"Is this the monster slayer?" Silver's asked.

"Of course it is." Sonic said.

"It's Silver the Hedgehog….I mean, just forget about it, now you follow those instructions to a lot of fibs, alright? file cabinet, middle door, there's a package in here, so get it." Silver said as Sonic opened the package until he saw what was inside of it and it was Amy's dark pink chaos emerald.

"That's right, tough dude, we got your gal, now there's gonna be a sit down in 1 single minute." Silver said.

"Well, who is it?" Trigor/Lucky asked as Sonic shushed him.

"Be there, Sonic, if you don't wanna see her asleep with the cartoon characters and video game characters known as the deceased 1s, now nod your head that you understand." Silver said as Sonic nodded his head.

"Now, Sonic, tell me if you nodded your head." Silver said.

"I nodded my head." Sonic said as he hung up the wireless telephone in concern.

"They got Amy and they wanna have a sit down, but I never meant for anybody to get left behind especially not Amy, this is my entire fault." Sonic said.

"That's 1 classic move, I saw her 100 times." Knuckles said.

"They just take the thing you like the most and they use it against you." Trigor/Lucky said as Sonic got no other choice that he was gonna rescue Amy from Velgor's clutches.

"Look, you guys, we gotta go over to that sit down and we gotta rescue her." Sonic said.

"Whoa, look, Sonic, I wanna rescue Amy too, but I can't just go in there and say 'Hi there, Uncle Velgor, I'm a pink and yellow monster'." Trigor/Lucky said.

"Trigor?" Knuckles asked.

"And my close friend the monster slayer is a fraud." Trigor/Lucky said.

"A fraud?! Knuckles exclaimed.

"Come on, you guys, we're gonna need a better plan than that." Trigor/Lucky said as Knuckles chuckled.

"This is a joke right, dude? 'cause you know I told Velgor….." Knuckles said as he stopped and remembered what he said to Velgor back then.

Flashback…

"Shut the heck up, Velgor, shut the heck up!" Knuckles exclaimed as Velgor growled angrily on the wireless telephone.

End of flashback…

Knuckles panicked in fear knowing that he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

"Tell me you didn't make it up, dude, tell me that's not Trigor, tell me you're a real monster slayer, please!" Knuckles exclaimed in fear.

"I'm terribly sorry, Knuckles, but I'm not, but the monsters don't know about it." Sonic said as Knuckles now knew that Sonic wasn't the monster slayer, the other monsters and Velgor didn't know about it either.

Sonic was still gonna rescue Amy no matter what he was gonna do.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, it looks like Sonic is gonna have a challenge with Velgor, the monster boss, so just read and review."

Chapter 12: The Sit-down Showdown

Meanwhile Sonic, Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky were all sitting down while everybody stood right behind them.

Sonic and Trigor/Lucky were a bit nervous, but not as nervous as the other monsters were and they still didn't know that Sonic was a fraud.

Sonic reached for a spork and the monsters on the other side flinched nervously.

Sonic reached for a kitchen brush and the monsters on the other side flinched as well.

Sonic smirked deciding to have a bit of fun with this so he turned over to his other side and growled which was making the monsters gasp in shock and James fainted in fear.

Sonic and Trigor/Lucky chuckled.

"Will you guys quit joking around? There's a big 1, we're doomed, we're doomed." Knuckles said in fear.

"Thanks, Knuckles, thanks, and my dude, Knuckles just begged me not to murderize all of you up in here, now I might listen to him, but then again I might not, and that depends on the individual behavior of all of the individuals in here individually, isn't that that right?" Sonic asked.

"Look, Gary, that dude's got pink and yellow monster muscle." Jack said.

"My Uncle Growly got whacked by 1 of those that evening." Gary said.

"Now which 1 of you monsters called this meeting?" Sonic said.

"That'll be me." Velgor's voice said as Sonic and the others turned themselves around and saw him.

"So, this is the monster Slayer, I was expecting to meet you, I just feel like we're practically close family, you know that? hilarious, isn't it? I brought my nephews into the world full of love and care and you took them out, do you know who I am? do you know who I am? I'm Velgor, the boss of the monsters." Velgor said.

"Hey, boss, I saved you a seat." Silver said as Velgor took his place at the end of the table just he continued when a familiar dish with a red cover on it was brought over to him.

"I was running this entire city ever since before you were born, and if you thought a dude like me can't get to a dude like you….well, guess what? you thought wrong." Velgor said as he lifted the red cover to reveal Amy all tied up with blue duct tape around her mouth and when she saw Sonic she stared at him.

"Dude, you're the 1 who's wrong, I hardly even know that gal, what's your name again, ma'am?" Sonic asked as Amy continued mumbling.

"Oh yeah? well I think he's bluffing." Blaze's voice said.

Blaze had appeared right next to Velgor and all of the monsters were checking her out.

"Dude, if I wasn't married." James said as he saw Blaze.

"How are you doing, beautiful gal?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"Blaze, we meet again." Sonic said.

"You know, monster slayer, there's only 1 thing I like better than cash, a lot of revenge." Blaze said as Jack sighed.

"I think I'm secretly in love….." Jack said.

"Your monster slaying days are over, and there's nothing you can do about it." Velgor said as Sonic began chuckling and the others looked a bit confused 'til Sonic gestured for them to chuckle as well and they did even if it was a bit nervously as did Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky and Silver 'til Velgor whacked him.

"What's hilarious?" Velgor asked.

"You got nothing, nothing, Lucky, take her out." Sonic said as Trigor/Lucky did as he was told to do by picking up Amy in his mouth and returned back to his place right next to Sonic.

Sonic jumped on the table and began beat boxing to the 'Indiana Jones' theme tune doing a disco dance right before he decided to gloat.

"Alright, new rules, nobody, I repeat, nobody makes 1 single move without my alright." Sonic said as he didn't notice that Trigor/Lucky was holding his nose and was preparing to sneeze and the other monsters noticed him.

"What'd he do? I can't see it." James said as Sonic didn't hear him just as he continued gloating.

"I'm on the Panama Canal, dude." Sonic said as he continued to gloating.

"From now on, everything goes right through me, but if you lose a baby tooth, you don't grow another 1 back without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright…" Gary said nervously.

"If you begin sneezing, you don't wipe that green snot without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright…." James said as he was also very nervous.

"And you don't say 'alright' without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked as Jack groaned and fainted in fear.

"Alright, thanks for coming, we gotta go." Knuckles said as Sonic ignored him.

"1 more thing, what's with all of you living in the life boat?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic….." Knuckles said nervously.

"You dudes are supposed to be the mob, get yourselves a real hide out." Sonic said.

"Sonic…" Trigor/Lucky said as he was still holding his nose.

"And take 1 good look, Velgor, it's over, you're old school…" Sonic said.

"Sonic!" Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky exclaimed.

"What, you guys?" Sonic asked as he turned himself around to see Trigor/Lucky sneeze out not only Amy, but a few other things he could've eaten as well 'cause monsters tend to eat other things than meat products.

Another monster looked at the license plate starvingly and stuffed it right into his mouth.

"The terror, the terror!" Trigor/Lucky exclaimed in terror as he coughed loudly and a red blue striped beach ball came right outta his mouth and Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Uh…...excuse me for 1 single minute." Sonic said he untied Amy and removed the blue duct tape from her mouth.

"Amy, are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"No, Sonic, I'm not alright, he almost tried to eat me!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"I couldn't take it anymore, the taste was making me sneeze." Trigor/Lucky said as Velgor stared at him.

"Trigor? is that really you?" Velgor asked as he made his way over to Trigor/Lucky and hugged him.

"You're alive? I thought I lost you." Velgor said as he noticed what Trigor was wearing.

"What the heck are you wearing? what the heck is that?" Velgor asked as Trigor sighed and wiped his face off and all of the monsters gasped in amazement.

"Hey, boss, it's Trigor, he was wearing a disguise so we wouldn't recognize him, but now he's not wearing a disguise so we do recognize him." Silver said.

"Hi there, Uncle Velgor…" Trigor said nervously knowing that he was busted for the rest of his entire life.

"Are you kidding me, Trigor? are you kidding me? are you outta your mind? do you got any idea how this really looks?" Velgor asked.

"Dude, this is the greatest sit down I have ever been to." James whispered to Jack who nodded his head in agreement.

"What the heck are you doing with this blue supersonic hedgehog? he took out your own flesh and blood, Vigor." Velgor said.

"But, Uncle Velgor, just listen…" Trigor said.

"But nothing, Trigor, you never take sides against the entire family, ever." Velgor said.

"Hey, Velgor, sir, it's not his entire fault, this is between me and you." Sonic said.

"What the heck did I ever do to you? you took Vigor away and you turned Trigor into a pink and yellow monster, I'm gonna get you!" Velgor shouted angrily as Amy screamed in fear knowing what Velgor was about to do to Sonic.

"Sonic, watch out!" Amy exclaimed in fear.

"Sonic, run away, run away for your entire life!" Trigor exclaimed as Sonic didn't need 1 2nd invite just as he turned himself around and made a run for it with Velgor who was right behind him.

Knuckles and Trigor hurried off after him.

Sonic crawled through a tunnel in the mansion that lead to outside that was a bit too little for Velgor and unfortunately for Sonic the monster was stuck in the tunnel

"You're gonna regret the day you became the monster slayer!" Velgor shouted as Sonic continued running away from him.

"Well look who's stuck in the tunnel, you're still starving, big dude? well say 'hello' to my little friends." Timothy said as he turned himself around and sounded like a bugle and the other turkeys came outta nowhere and began attacking Velgor and they all clamped on his head which was making Velgor more fed up and Velgor angrily snapped at them which was making them scatter and he continued chasing Sonic.

Velgor was getting so close and was about to attack Sonic when he and Sonic suddenly saw Crazy Chuck with a crazy smiling face even crazier than the look in his eyes along with Alvin, Simon and Theodore following him.

"Look out, another big 1!" Crazy Chuck exclaimed as Velgor got up looking even more fed up which was making the Chipmunks and Crazy Chuck very nervous.

"Run away for your entire life!" Crazy Chuck and the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they turned themselves around and ran around for the hills being followed by Sonic who was luring Velgor to the dragon wash.

Tails and Shadow were seen at the wireless telephone, trying to get the saying right.

"Try it again, Tails." Shadow said.

"Dragon wash, you get a dragon of a wash and the price…oh my gosh!" Tails screamed in fear as Velgor came running around towards them.

"Well, Tails, you got it right." Shadow said as he freaked out as well.

"Everybody clear the way!" Tails exclaimed in fear.

"Come on, Velgor, it's time to clean up your performance." Sonic said.

"Uncle Velgor, leave him alone!" Trigor exclaimed as Sonic got to the tower where Speedy usually worked and activated the red bubbles and the red bubbles showered everywhere which was making it very hard for Velgor to see everything.

Amy who was standing near the red bubbles got trapped in 1 by accident.

Sonic could see a familiar silhouette of a monster and when the monster got closer to a clasp Sonic smacked the green button for it to come down and the clasp grabbed hold of the monster.

Sonic thinking he got a hold of Velgor got outta the tower and went over to the clasp.

"Alright, Velgor, the game's over." Sonic said as Trigor was in there instead of Velgor.

"Trigor? what the heck are you doing in there?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Sorry, Sonic…..." Trigor said.

"Where the heck is Velgor?" Sonic asked as Velgor suddenly popped up outta places behind him.

Sonic realized it without seeing the terrified looks on his face.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" Sonic asked nervously as he turned himself around.

"You're mine right now!" Velgor exclaimed as Sonic screamed in fear just as he dodged Velgor and the chase continued.

"Let's finish this, monster slayer." Velgor said as Sonic quickly gave the go ahead sign to Omega just as he had lured Velgor to another clasp.

"Oh we're about to, Velgor." Sonic said as Omega smacked the green button and the clasp grabbed Velgor.

A red toothbrush popped out and brushed Velgor's teeth and it sprayed water right into his mouth and he spit it out and Jerry walked around over and put another air freshener on his monster tooth.

"Thanks for coming to dragon wash." Jerry said as he stared off into space again.

"Alright, somebody needs to get me outta the red bubble, right now." Amy said as Sonic popped the red bubble and caught her safely in his arms.

Sonic and Amy stared at 1 another until Scarlet Garcia lightly pushed her outta the way.

"The monster slayer does it again…" Scarlet Garcia said.

"Hey, no fair!" Amy exclaimed.

"This time luring 2 monsters into his death trap of hygiene, Sonic, you're the somebody everybody wants to be, above the character chart, tell our television cameras how it always feels just to be you." Scarlet Garcia said as Amy sighed devastatingly right before she turned herself around and walked away which Sonic had noticed.

"Amy, wait!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic, get me outta here, quickly, I need a head start just to get as far away as possible." Trigor said.

"Just look at what you did to him." Velgor said angrily.

"It's just a misunderstanding." Sonic said as he was ignored by the others

"Sonic, over here!" Amy exclaimed as everybody began chanting in unison.

"Monster slayer, monster slayer!" the crowd exclaimed in unison as Sonic couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop, enough, I'm not a real monster slayer!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody gasped in shock.

"I fibbed…." Sonic said.

"What the heck?" Velgor said.

"And I'm not a real financial advisor…" Crazy Chuck said as he sobbed silently.

"Alright, it was a maple tree branch that murdered Vigor, I never got anything to do with it and neither did Trigor." Sonic said.

"Well, Trigor, if that was true, then why did you need to run away?" Velgor asked.

"Because you always wanted me to be like Vigor, I'll never be the monster you want me to be." Trigor said.

"What the heck is your problem, dude? so your nephew likes tomato pickle sandwiches, so his close friend's a blue supersonic hedgehog like me, so he likes to dress up like a pink and yellow monster, so what? everybody likes him just the way he is, why can't you? don't make the same mistake that I did, I didn't know what I had 'til I lost it." Sonic said as Velgor sighed.

"Can you get me outta this? so I can hug my nephew and tell him I'm terribly sorry?" Velgor asked as Sonic pushed the green button and the 2 monsters walked up to 1 another.

"Uncle Velgor…." Trigor said.

"Come here, you…." Velgor said while hugging Trigor.

"I like you, Trigor, no matter what you eat or how you dress up." Velgor said.

"Sonic?" Amy asked as Sonic walked around over to her.

"Amy? Amy, I wish I knew what I meant by then, I just mean, I wish you knew what I knew, I mean, right before this….." Sonic said.

"You're blowing it, dude!" Tails exclaimed.

"Mind your own business, it's just emotional and it's just pressure." Knuckles said.

"What I'm really saying is that I just…..I didn't need to be above the city, everything I wanted was right there in front of me this entire time." Sonic said

"But what about being a somebody, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I'm nobody without you, Amy, I'm terribly sorry I got you mixed up in this." Sonic said as Crazy Chuck made kissing sounds with his sock puppets.

"You're not helping, dude." Shadow said.

"Come here, Sonic, you big crazy head." Amy said as she and Sonic kissed 1 another in which Sonic had returned.

"I never told you guys about this, but you're the best dudes a red echidna like me could ever have, come on, Tails, Shadow, group hug!" Knuckles exclaimed as Tails and Shadow went in for a group hug just as Knuckles was offering when Tails' blue chaos emerald accidentally zapped Knuckles and Knuckles pulled away and began rubbing where he got zapped.

"Sorry, Knuckles." Tails said.

"Come on, Knuckles, try again, dude, don't sweat it." Shadow said.

"Forget about it, the minute's gone." Knuckles said as Sonic quit kissing Amy just as he turned over to Velgor.

"So, uh, Velgor, we're good, right? I mean, like, the city is safe? walk the streets, you know, without…aaah! you know…." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, we're good." Velgor said as everybody began cheering and whistling knowing that they wouldn't need to live in fear of the monsters again.

"Sonic, excuse me, you just lost everything you fibbed so hard to achieve, tell me, what's next for you?" Scarlet Garcia asked as Sonic smiled at her.

"I think I got a good idea, if my manager would allow it." Sonic said.

"Alright, so what's on your mind, Sonic?" Knuckles asked as Sonic just smiled and told him what the idea was.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like we're coming to the ending chapter where Sonic and the others are working at the dragon wash, so just read and review."

Chapter 15: The cheerful ending

Sonic was now in Knuckles' office putting up what looked like a photograph of his Uncle Trevor 'til Amy walked in through the door.

"Come on, everybody's waiting, Mr. Manager." Amy said as Sonic had asked for a partnership.

Knuckles had agreed with it 'cause he was a nice dude.

"Alright, Amy, I just gotta put the finishing touch on my new desk." Sonic said as he turned over to the photograph.

"I like you, Uncle Trevor…" Sonic said as he walked around over to where Knuckles was.

"Hey, Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, Sonic, let's see what you can do." Knuckles said.

"Alright, Knuckles, let's see what you can do." Sonic said as they both walked around outside.

"Knuckles and Sonic's dragon wash is now open for business!" Sonic exclaimed as the entire crowd cheered in unison.

"Yo, Tails, Shadow, let's get this disco party bumpin'!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yo, dudes, it's Tails and Shadow on the wheels of steel!" Tails exclaimed as everybody cheered and whistled right before he turned over to Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy.

"Yo, Sparkles, Bonnie, Daisy, Tiffany, how 'bout we have a bit of disco dance fun?" Sonic asked as Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy began singing 'Dragon Wash'.

Sparkles: (singing) you couldn't possibly be rich

Bonnie: (singing) but let me tell you it sure beats digging 1 single ditch

Daisy: (singing) there ain't no tellin' who you like to meet…

Sonic began doing some disco dance move.

"Don't try this at home, dudes!" Sonic exclaimed.

Tiffany: (singing) a television star or maybe a jewelry thief

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash (Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) at the dragon wash, yeah (Oh yeah!)

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) at the dragon wash (sing it with me now)….

Amy was at her desk when she heard Trigor's voice and she looked up and saw a lot of monsters with him.

"Hey, Amy….." Trigor's voice said.

"I'm terribly sorry Uncle Velgor and I are late, but we brought in some new customers." Trigor said.

"Hey, Amy, how ya doin'?" Silver asked.

"Wow, alright, you guys, come inside." Amy said as Trigor and the other monsters went inside and began disco dancing.

Sparkles: (singing) it's not the place to be if you're planning on being a super star

Bonnie: (singing) now let me tell you it's always awesome

Daisy: (singing) and the boss doesn't mind sometimes if you're jokin' around

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash

"No, Velgor, snap it, you're not snappin' it." Knuckles said.

"I'm snapping it, I'm snapping it." Velgor said.

"That's alright, a lot of cartoon and video game monsters can't do it." Knuckles said.

"Yo, dude…." Velgor said.

"Yo, dude, what's up?" Knuckles asked.

"Up with what?" Velgor asked looking a bit confused.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo…." Knuckles said.

"You say 'yo' 1 more time then I'm gonna 'yo' you." Velgor said.

"Sorry, dude." Knuckles said.

While the disco dance music was still playing in the background Sonic saw his close friend Trigor and a few other monsters disco dancing like disco dance stars while Timothy and the other turkeys disco danced as well and when they were finished they struck a pose.

"Alright, dude, I made you all sporty!" Alvin exclaimed as he, Simon and Theodore were giving paint jobs to the other monsters.

Some of them looked awesome, but James had been spray painted to look like a rock and roll singer.

"Hey, do you think this is hilarious? what the heck am I? a rock and roll singer to you?" James asked.

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash, workin' at the dragon wash yeah…

Just as Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy continued singing in unison some photographs of the characters appeared on the screen along with the names of their voice portrayers

Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Link (voices)

Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose (voice)

JimCummings as Velgor (voice)

Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat (voice)

Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna (voice)

Kate Higgins as Tails the 2 Tailed Fox (voice)

Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog (voice)

Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog (voice)

Karen Strassman as Scarlet Garcia (voice)

Josh Peck as Trigor (voice)

Jerry Trainor as Vigor (voice)

Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman (voice)

Justin Long as Alvin (Chipmunk voice)

Matthew Gray Gubler as Simon (Chipmunk voice)

Jesse McCartney as Theodore (Chipmunk voice)

Miranda Cosgrove as Sparkles the Ferret (speaking and singing voices)

Beatrice Miller as Bonnie the Coyote (speaking and singing voices)

Dakota Fanning as Daisy the Squirrel (speaking and singing voices)

Alyson Stoner as Tiffany the Turtle (speaking and singing voices)

Kyle Herbert as Big the Cat (voice)

Jerry Lobozo as Crazy Chuck (voice)

Suzanne Goldish as Chris Thorndyke (voice)

Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile (voice)

Troy Baker as Espio the Chameleon (voice)

Ice Cube as Jerry the Echidna (voice)

Wayne Knight as Dojo (voice)

and Candi Milo as Madame Foster (voice)

Just as the scene was drawing to a closing end Amy could be seen giving a lot of kisses to Sonic while everybody continued disco dancing and the Chao from the beginning of the story flew around by and winked at the crowd just as the entire scene went pitched black.

The entire scene switched back to Sonic's old penthouse and the elevator doors slid open and Blaze appeared unaware that Sonic wasn't living there anymore.

"Hello? hello, Sonic? listen, baby cakes, I know I was a bad gal, but come on, you gotta be extremely crazy not to take me back." Blaze said as Crazy Chuck popped up outta places with a daisy in his right hand.

"Did somebody say extremely crazy?" Crazy Chuck asked as he clapped his hands and the lights went off which was making the entire scene go dark.

ToonBoyDan: "And that's the end of '_Monster Tale_', we will now close this up and goodbye for now."

52


	12. Chapter 12: The sit-down showdown

_MONSTER TALE_

Character similarities

Oscar…..Sonic the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Games'_)

Don Lino…..Velgor (some monster boss character that we just made up)

Angie….Amy Rose ('_Sonic X' and 'Sonic Games_')

Lenny….Trigor (some nice gentle monster character that we just made up)

Lola…Blaze the Cat ('_Sonic X' _and_ 'Sonic Super Action Speed'_)

Sykes….Vector the Crocodile ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed'_)

Ernie…..Sonic the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed_')

Bernie. . . Shadow the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed_')

Frankie….Vigor (some tough monster character that we just made up)

Luca…Silver the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic_ _Games_')

Don Feinberg…..Dr. Eggman ('Sonic X' and 'Sonic Games')

Katie Current….Scarlet Garcia ('_Sonic X_')

The Shorties…..Alvin, Simon and Theodore ('Alvin and the Chipmunks the Computer Animated Cartoon Series')

Crazy Joe…Chuck Thorndyke ('_Sonic X_')

Chapter 1: Don't worry about 1 thing

There was a little Chao trapped in a cage and the Chao was now frightened that he was gonna be the dinner and unknown to him somebody was walking around just as the Chao gulped nervously in fright and suddenly the Chao screamed in fear just as it saw somebody coming right toward him just as it struggled to break outta the cage, but it had a weird feeling that somebody was right behind him and the Chao turned around and saw a red and blue monster with red and blue fur and light blue eyes.

"Hi there, I'm Trigor." Trigor said as he introduced himself to the Chao, but he fainted in fear.

"Oh, little buddy, did I frighten you? I'm terribly sorry, wake up, alright, don't worry about it, I'll get you outta here in a jiffy, just hang in there, little Chao." Trigor said.

"Hey, Trigor!" Vigor's voice shouted in the distance.

"Uh, I'm coming Vigor!" Trigor shouted back as he began releasing the Chao from the cage.

"Well move it, come on, Uncle Velgor's waiting!" Vigor shouted as Trigor opened the cage lid which was setting the Chao free at last.

"Alright, little buddy, you're free at last, now go, cry for freedom!" Trigor said as he began leaving just as he jumped when he saw another monster with green and red fur and yellow eyes and he was Trigor's brother, Vigor.

"Whoa, Vigor, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Trigor said.

"Trigor, what the heck are you doing?" Vigor asked.

"Well, Vigor, I was just picking you some daisies." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him on the head with his right hand.

"Hey, Mom and Dad said it's not alright to hit." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him again.

"Ow!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Mom and Dad aren't here anymore." Vigor said as he began humming the haunted mansion theme tune.

"Stop, stop, that theme tune's giving me the creeps." Trigor said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Vigor? it's our theme tune, deal with it." Vigor said as he and Trigor walked around back home to the mansion.

Meanwhile there was a very big city which nearly looked like a ghost town, but on the big screen of the building Scarlet Garcia answered some questions about the monsters.

"Are they gone? are they really gone? are you sure about it?" Scarlet Garcia asked as she smiled.

"Good morning, Station Square, I'm Scarlet Garcia, keeping it up, we just received official confirmation that the monsters are gone forever, I repeat: the monsters are gone forever." Scarlet Garcia said as everybody came outta nowhere and began doing their own business and everybody was hiding because the monsters like Trigor and Vigor could attack and murder anybody.

Don't worry about 1 thing

'cause every single thing is going to be alright

"Up next, a grown man tells us how he does it all, but 1st, over to Kent Brockman for the traffic report." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Thanks Scarlet, slight congestion here on the Interpol, there's an overturned frog, authorities are trying to calm him down." Kent Brockman said as he saw Apu and Ned Flanders trying to calm poor Mr. Skullhead down which was causing a traffic jam.

"Get out those cell phones and call in to the boss 'cause you're gonna be late."

"What the heck is taking so long?" Apu asked.

"I don't know, we seem to be in some sort of traffic jam." Ned Flanders said as he rolled his eyes and drove his blue sports car to someplace else and this was a very busy city with rush hour traffic and other people working and a few more.

In the bank Slinkman sat in the counter just as he showed Scoutmaster Lumpus the red gem.

"Yeah right, it's a fraud." Slinkman said as he stared at the fraud red gem.

"A fraud? but it took me forever to find it!" Scoutmaster Lumpus shouted angrily.

Don't worry about 1 thing

'cause every single thing is gonna be alright

Inside the Cartoon City Diner Big the cat stood by the counter waiting for some customers to show up, but nobody took 1 single step inside.

"That's it, Froggy, we give up." Big said.

"According to the latest danger Poll, the fear of monsters is at an all time, so join us tonight for an in depth report, how long must this entire city live under siege? is there no supersonic action hero around us? who can stop this monster menace?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

Meanwhile there was an awesome looking place and there was a blue supersonic hedgehog and he turned himself around and began introducing himself.

"Hi there, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, you might think you know, but you got no idea." Sonic said.

"Welcome to my crib, the good life the way the other part of me lives, check it out, dudes, I got my 30 inch plasma television screen with speaker surround sound, CD player, DVD player and Nintendo Wii hooked up and a track player for days when you're feeling just a little bit (beat boxes for a bit) old school, 'cause even a super star dude like me needs to have the basic necessities." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, like a lot of cash." Alvin said as he laughed along with his 2 brothers, Simon and Theodore and the entire place was just a billboard and Sonic didn't have any cash.

"Come on, Chipmunks, why are you always messing with my fantasy?" Sonic asked.

"'Cause you're so broke, your action figure's got no show biz." Simon said as Alvin and Theodore laughed in unison.

"That's hilarious." Sonic said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Sonic, over here, I gotta speak to you!" Crazy Chuck shouted by the dumpster.

"I'll be right there, hang on to those things." Sonic said as he handed the disco medallions to Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"Thanks, Sonic, you're the dude." Theodore said as Sonic walked around towards Crazy Chuck.

"Yo, Crazy Chuck, long time, no see." Sonic said.

"Now that you live in a penthouse, can I be your financial advisor?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"That's a billboard, Crazy Chuck." Sonic said.

"You live in a billboard? and they call me crazy." Crazy Chuck said as he laughed like crazy just as he held up a red umbrella and he began going up in the air which making Sonic freak out.

"Hey, Sonic, guess who came to visit." Alvin said as he just finished spray painting the entire wall and Sonic screamed in fear when he saw a picture of a big tough monster about to eat him alive.

"We got you!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison.

"No, boys, don't do that, shouldn't you be in school?" Sonic asked as he removed the spray paint.

"And shouldn't you be at work?" Theodore asked.

"Right back at me, right, little Mr. Smart Mouth? look, I'm on my way to the Dragon Wash, so stay outta trouble alright? and clean that stuff up." Sonic said.

"See you later!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they began cleaning off the spray paint and Sonic smiled just as he was on his way to work at the Dragon Wash.

"See you later, Sonic!" Crazy Chuck shouted as he was still hanging on to the red umbrella.

Sonic continued his way to work at the Dragon Wash which was owned by Knuckles and it was a wash for cartoon and video game dragons and Sonic continued his way saying 'hello there' to the hard workers.

"Hey, what's up, dudes? the blue supersonic hedgehog is in the house." Sonic said as he high-5d some of the hard workers while they began doing their work.

"Hey, Speedy, is it lunch time yet?" Phineas asked.

"But you just got here, Sonic." Speedy said.

"That's exactly my point." Sonic said.

Meanwhile Jerry who was listening to music by his ear phones was putting the 2 air fresheners on Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey, Jerry!" Sonic exclaimed as he shook his head knowing that Jerry didn't hear him and Sonic walked around past Cream, Daisy and Bonnie who began shining the metal claw on Sparky.

"Lookin' good, gals." Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic." the 3 young girls said in unison as Sonic stopped by the punch in line so that he can check in and began his work, but he couldn't find his name on his card until he found out that his card was on the punch in section.

"Huh, what? I'm already punched in?" Sonic asked as he smiled about who did it.

"Amy….." Sonic said.

Meanwhile at the counter Amy was on the red wireless telephone, but she was speaking to another customer.

"Good morning, can I help you with anything?" Amy asked.

"One wash and good soap, please." Dojo said.

"Warm wax?" Amy asked.

"Yes, please." Dojo asked.

"Shiny cleaner? we're having a special on that 1." Amy said.

"Why not? it's the year of the great dragon race and I'm feeling very lucky." Dojo said as he began getting all cleaned up.

Amy began answering the red wireless telephone she answered before.

"Knuckles' Dragon Wash, you get a Dragon of a wash and the price…..oh my gosh." Amy said as she drew on the notebook that said 'Sonic + Amy forever' and she had a crush on Sonic and she was his close friend.

"Might I suggest an anti-rust repellant? it removes rusted metal." Amy said.

"Hey, Amy." Sonic said as Amy panicked and covered the paper she drew on and she didn't want Sonic to see it otherwise she would be so embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, hi there, Sonic." Amy said.

"Thanks for covering me up, hey, I'm terribly sorry, but Amy needs to get her groove on, would you hold for 1 single minute, please?" Sonic asked as he pushed the 'hold' button on the red wireless telephone.

"Sonic….." Amy said.

"Come on, Amy, disco dance with me." Sonic said as he tried disco dancing with Amy, but she cut him off.

"Sonic, you're gonna get me fired." Amy said as she sat over by the counter.

"Please, Amy, you? fired?" no, that can't happen 'cause then I would have no reason to come to work." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you don't really mean that." Amy said.

"Of course I do, you're like my close friend." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and groaned while Sonic put on his gear.

"Listen, Amy, tell me what do you think about this? this is like the greatest idea ever, alright? it's a sure thing, guaranteed cash extravaganza, fresh air." Sonic said.

"Good grief." Amy said with a groan.

"All I need is an advance on my paycheck from the boss and, Amy, I'm outta this place, I mean…..I'm outta here." Sonic said.

"Sonic, instead of getting in Knuckles' face with another get rich quick scheme, go do something you're actually good at: your job, which by some other way you still have." Amy said.

Just as Sonic began doing his work he stopped and got something for Amy from down town Station Square.

"Oh I almost forgot, I brought you some breakfast on the way here." Sonic said.

"You didn't, Sonic, crispy crèmes?" Amy asked.

"Your favorite, and by the way, you're still on hold." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and quickly picked up the red wireless telephone.

"Thanks for holding, we're very busy, how can I help you? no, I'm terribly sorry, Knuckles is at a meeting right now, he won't be back 'til later on." Amy said as she knew Knuckles was at a meeting with the monster boss of Station Square.

ToonBoyDan: "Well we hope you enjoy the 1st chapter, but the next chapter is where we'll see the monster boss of Station Square so just read and review.

Chapter 2: Getting the cash

In the Mansion there was another monster purple and blue fur and red eyes and he was Velgor, the monster boss of Station Square.

"How are my little 1s this morning? did you miss me? are you doing good?" Velgor asked as he gave the bar-b-q ribs to 3 tigers in the giant size cage.

"You see, Knuckles, it's a cartoon character eat cartoon character world out there, you either take or you get taken away." Velgor said as Knuckles was breathing nervously in fear.

"A few words have never been spoken, is that it? we're finished?" Knuckles asked.

"Now you and me, Knuckles, we worked together forever for a very long time." Velgor said.

"Please, Velgor, it's hardly been like work." Knuckles said.

"And you know….." Velgor said.

"That I like that about you." Knuckles said.

"Let me finish, Knuckles, that I lived my life for my nephews, raising them and protecting them….." Velgor said.

"You're the greatest, he's the greatest, right? am I right or am I wrong?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles….." Velgor said.

"It's all been to prepare…" Velgor said.

"Right, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"To prepare them….." Velgor said.

"Sorry about that, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"It's alright, Knuckles, for the day they run the city, well today's that day." Velgor said as he sighed when the record of the record player began scratching uncontrollably while he sat down right in front of the desk and Knuckles sat right down in the armchair.

"Silver…." Velgor said as Silver began fixing the record 'til it began playing a parody version of 'Baby Got Back' and Velgor and Knuckles stared at him just as Silver stopped the record.

"Hey, boss, big ears." Silver said as he chuckled.

Velgor sighed and continued the conversation with Knuckles.

"Long story short, Knuckles, from now on you work for Vigor and Trigor, you got it?" Velgor asked as Knuckles chuckled.

"Trigor? Vigor I understand, but Trigor? you can't be serious, dude." Knuckles said.

"I'm very serious, Knuckles, it takes more than 1 single muscle to run things, now Trigor, he's got the brains, that's something very special." Velgor said.

"Oh yeah, he's very special alright." Knuckles said.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Velgor asked.

"Nothing, Velgor, I'm just saying…." Knuckles said.

"Hey, Knuckles, I bring you here, look you in the eye and I tell you what's what and what?" Velgor asked.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"What, what?" Velgor asked.

"You said 'what' 1st, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"I didn't say 'what', Knuckles, I asked you what." Velgor said.

"You said 'so then' 'what?' I said 'what?'" Knuckles said.

"No, Knuckles, I said 'what', 'what' like 'what' 'what'?" Velgor said as Knuckles looked a bit confused.

"You said 'what' 1st, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"So now you're making fun of me, Knuckles?" Velgor asked as he got up from his office chair.

"No, Velgor, you just misunderstood." Knuckles said as their conversation was interrupted when Vigor and Trigor entered the office.

"Sorry we're late, Uncle Velgor, Trigor had an accident, he was born that way." Vigor said as Trigor chuckled sarcastically while sitting on the red stool.

"You're 1 comic genius, Vigor." Trigor said as Knuckles whispered to Velgor.

"Look, Velgor, all that I'm saying is that dude ain't exactly no murderer." Knuckles said.

"My nephew Trigor is a murderer, a big tough murderer, take a good look at him." Velgor said as he stared at Trigor weirdly just as Trigor played around on the red stool and Knuckles smirked by telling Velgor that Trigor wasn't a murderer.

Velgor stared angrily at Knuckles that he had quite enough.

"That does it, that does it, you're outta here!" Velgor shouted angrily.

"What the heck? what the heck do you mean I'm outta here, Velgor?" Knuckles asked in fear.

"You're fired, Knuckles!" Velgor exclaimed as he swung his right hand at Knuckles and Knuckles screamed in fear just as he crashed into the wall.

"And above that, Knuckles, you're gonna need to begin paying me protection!" Velgor shouted angrily.

"What for, Velgor?" Knuckles asked in fear.

"So nothing happens to your little Dragon Wash." Velgor said as he smirked.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Sonic along with the others began tongue scrubbing the mouth of Sparky, but Sonic frowned at his job.

"Welcome to Sonic's crib, 30 foot slime covered tongue with Kanker sores, giant size cavities and encrusted teeth for when I'm feeling just a bit old school." Sonic said.

"Oh quit complaining, Sonic, it could be a lot worse, you know." Espio said.

"That's true, Espio, I could have this job and look a lot like you." Sonic said as he saw the red bucket full of green slime began shaking knowing what was gonna happen.

"Indigestion…." Sonic said.

"He's gonna blow up!" Sonic exclaimed as Espio and the others took cover from it.

"Wait, Sonic, Jerry's still in there!" Tiffany exclaimed in alarm as Sonic saw Jerry who was still scrubbing and listening to music on his ear phones.

"I got you, Jerry!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran around and grabbed Jerry by his shoulders.

The rumbling sounds grew louder until Sparky let out a tiny little belch and suddenly the green slime flew around and hit Phineas in the face while Espio and the others laughed uncontrollably while Sonic wiped the green slime off him.

"Yeah right, you still think it could be a lot worse, Espio?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, I could look a lot like you." Espio said with a chuckle.

"You're all hilarious, well, see if you can laugh at this 1." Sonic said as he threw the green slime at Espio, but he dodged it and without warning the slime hit Speedy which was causing him to push the red button and the soap bubbles hit on Sparky's right eye and Sparky roared in pain just as Speedy began pulling down the lever, but it didn't work and if they couldn't think about a way to get the soap off Sparky would go crazy.

"Soap in the eye, soap in the eye!" Sonic exclaimed as he pulled down the red lever which was activating the chains and the chains held Sparky down so he wouldn't struggle and Sonic ran around towards it and removed the soap very carefully.

"It's alright, Sparky, I'll get you some coupons, a free hot wax and all of that, you like that?" Sonic asked.

"Thanks, Sonic." Sparky said.

"Alright, Sparky." Sonic said as Tails and Shadow zapped them with red and blue chaos emeralds on the back of his head.

"Well look who it is, Shadow." Tails said.

"Just the dude we're looking for, the boss wants to see you right now." Shadow said.

"Tails, Shadow, my 2 best friends forever, hey, what's up, dudes? it's good to see both of you." Sonic said.

"What did you say, Amy?" Sonic asked as Amy was speaking to Vector and another green dragon.

"You guys, I'm gonna go ahead over there, but…" Sonic said as he began singing the same song from before.

Sonic: (singing in Steven Tyler's rock singer's voice) Don't worry [Beat Boxes] about 1 thing 'cause every single thing is gonna be all right….

Tails zapped Sonic on the back of his head again.

"That's not the way you sing that song, Sonic." Tails said as he and Shadow threw Sonic inside Knuckles' office and Sonic tumbled around towards the desk and crashed right into it.

"Hey, Knuckles, my close friend from another world, what's up, dude?" Sonic asked as Knuckles stared at him and he wasn't very proud from the meeting with Velgor.

Sonic grabbed Knuckles' right hand and tried to do the secret handshake, but Knuckles just stared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Sonic!" Knuckles shouted as he pulled his right hand away from Sonic's grasp.

"Hey, Knuckles, don't sweat it, a lot of cartoon characters and video game characters can't do it." Sonic said.

"Would you just sit down, alright, Sonic?" Knuckles asked as Sonic took his seat.

"I was going over my markers, you're into me for 9 grand, 9 G's, alright?" Knuckles asked.

"9 G's? dude, you're trippin'." Sonic said.

"Oh yeah? see if this refreshes your memories." Knuckles said as he threw a pile of office papers at Sonic.

"Whoa that's crazy, Knuckles, look at that." Sonic said as he read the office papers knowing that he owed Knuckles $23.00.

"You wrote everything down so you wouldn't forget anything." Knuckles said.

"This is a perfect example of why you're in management and I'm not, you go, dude." Sonic said.

"I need to pay Velgor protection so everything you owe me you owe him." Knuckles said.

"How did you figure that out?" Sonic asked.

"It's very simple, Sonic, the character chart." Knuckles said as he got out the character chart.

"You see, right above there's Velgor, there's me and there's other cartoon characters and video game characters." Knuckles said.

"That's me." Sonic said.

"No, Sonic, there's trees, there's dirt…..." Velgor said.

"Then there's me?" Sonic asked.

"I'm getting there, there's grass, there's maple trees, there's dragon drool and then there's you." Knuckles said as he pointed at a picture of Sonic who was holding up a red brush and telling him that he was down below the character chart.

Sonic stared at the character chart.

"That's just messed up." Sonic said.

"So if Velgor's tormenting me, he's tormenting you." Knuckles said.

"What the heck?!" Sonic exclaimed as the character chart rolled up and hit Knuckles by accident.

"Sorry about that, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Easy, boss, find your cheerful place." Tails said as he was reading a Nickelodeon magazine.

"Cheerful place." Shadow said.

"There's no cheerful place with him around here, I'm serious, dude!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"Alright, please, just give me some time, that's all I'm asking, I'm begging you, Knuckles, please, please!" Sonic exclaimed as Knuckles stared at him and he knew that Knuckles worked very hard.

"Alright, just 'cause I like you, dude, I'm gonna give you 32 minutes to pay up." Knuckles said.

"All of it? but how am I supposed to do that?" Sonic asked.

"That's your problem, bring my cash to the horse race track tomorrow or else." Knuckles said as he was about to leave his office.

"Or else what?" Sonic asked as he was a bit confused.

"The dudes will explain." Knuckles said as he left the office.

Tails and Shadow chuckled in unison and Shadow gave Sonic 1 single zap on his right eye telling Sonic that he would be in very big trouble.

"Not a good idea…." Sonic said in fear.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, it looks like Sonic will be in very big trouble if he doesn't give Knuckles $23.00 so stay tuned for the next chapter and just read and review.

Chapter 3: Being a somebody

"23.00? you borrowed $23.00 dollars from Knuckles? Sonic, why do you always get yourself into those situations?" Amy asked as Sonic sighed and sat right down on the red bench.

"I just don't know, Amy, it's just hard, alright? 'cause I'm a little blue supersonic hedgehog in a big country, a real big country, the city, I'm a nobody and I want some of that." Sonic said as he looked up and told Amy his dream and vision.

"Madame Foster?" Amy asked as she looked a bit confused.

Sonic saw Madame Foster disco dancing.

"What the heck? no, that 1, above the city where the somebodies live, I wanna be the richest and the greatest just like them, but I'm stuck down here." Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic, what's wrong with being down here?" Amy asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with being down here, Amy, do you remember my Uncle Trevor? he worked at the Dragon Wash his entire life." Sonic said

Flashback…

During the '90s, Trevor worked real hard as a tongue scrubber at the Dragon Wash and he had worked there for so many years.

"He was the # 1 tongue scrubber, every single year for 23 years to me, working at the Dragon Wash was the most awesome job in the city, but then I learned something I will never forget." Sonic said as Calvin ('Calvin and Hobbes' series) laughed.

"Sonic's Uncle Trevor's a tongue scrubber!" Calvin exclaimed as the other students were taunting him and little Sonic stared down looking humiliated by the other students.

End of flashback….

"My Uncle Trevor was the greatest, but nobody loves a nobody, I wanna be a somebody." Sonic said.

"Sonic, you don't need to live above the city to be a somebody." Amy said as she placed her hand on Sonic's right shoulder.

Sonic sighed and sat right back down on the red bench.

"What's the difference, Amy? if I don't pay Knuckles back by tomorrow, I'm doomed anyway, so….." Sonic said as Amy began feeling very sorry for him and if Sonic doesn't pay the cash back he'll be in very big trouble and she decided to help him.

"Wait right here, Sonic." Amy said as she walked around back into the apartment.

Sonic just sat there staring at the building and he looked down that his dream and vision of becoming a somebody was nearly ruined and he saw Amy holding up a little red box.

"What's this?" Sonic asked as Amy opened the lid of the little blue box.

"A dark pink chaos emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, Sonic." Amy said.

"Where did you get that?" Sonic asked.

"My sister, Gladys gave it to me, she said it began from a tiny grain of sand, but then after a while it grew into something beautiful, dreams and visions can begin very little too." Amy said.

"No, Amy, I couldn't…." Sonic said as he didn't wanna sell to something Amy had for so long.

"Take it, Sonic, it'll get you the cash you need for Knuckles." Amy said as Sonic sighed and smiled at her 'cause he knew that she was always there to help him out.

Meanwhile back in the mansion all of the monsters were at the fancy restaurant to eat something for their favorite dinner and some of them were speaking some of them were goofing off, but Velgor was having a conversation with Trigor just as Vigor kept eating and eating.

Trigor looked a little bit concerned 'cause he's not learning how to be a murderer monster, but he did help the little Chao to be released a while back.

"What the heck do you mean you don't understand? we went over this 100 times, I don't wanna say it again, you're really giving me agatia, I don't know how else to say this to you, Trigor, you see something, you murder it and then you eat it, period, thanks." Velgor said as a monster waiter gave him the menu.

"That's what monsters do, that's a fine tradition, what's the matter with you? your brother, Vigor here, he's a murderer." Velgor said.

"Thanks, Uncle Velgor." Vigor said as he began eating his meatloaf like a real tiger.

"He's wonderful, he does what he's supposed to do." Velgor said as he turned over to Vigor.

"Wipe your face." Velgor said.

"But you, Trigor, I'm hearing things." Velgor said as he sighed.

"You gotta understand, Trigor, when you look starved to death, it makes me look starved to death and I can't have that." Velgor said.

"I know, Uncle Velgor, I'm terribly sorry." Trigor said as he was looking a bit nervous.

"Trigor, look at me, look at me, this handling the business is for you, it's for both of you and you're acting like you don't even want it, I need to know that you can handle it." Velgor said as he sighed, but he stared at the cage where Timothy the Turkey was and Velgor got an idea just as he got out Timothy.

"Alright, Trigor, right here in front of me now murder and eat this turkey." Velgor said as Timothy shook in fear knowing that his entire day was about to end real soon.

"Yeah right, thanks, Uncle Velgor, here's the thing, I'm on a diet and I read an article about those turkeys, they're not that good for you, you know how many calories are in 1 of those turkeys? a lot of them." Trigor said.

"It's true, it's true and the other thing is that my cousin got mated and had 3 turkey triplets and I took it over 'cause he passed away and the turkey triplets lost their legs and their wings and now their nothing but legless turkeys, but I still take care of them with my wife and now their growing and their very happy, but it's difficult 'cause I was working the 2nd time at the factory to put dinner on the table, but all of the love I see in that little children's faces makes it worth it in the end, a true story, isn't it." Timothy said as Trigor wiped away 1 single tear drop while Vigor rolled his eyes.

Velgor sighed.

"I'm not asking you anymore, Trigor, I'm telling you, eat it." Velgor said.

"No, stop, have mercy!" Timothy exclaimed in fear.

"Uncle Velgor, please!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Trigor, eat the turkey!" Velgor exclaimed.

"Don't eat me!" Timothy exclaimed as the other turkeys were begging for Trigor not to eat Timothy.

Trigor and Velgor began arguing just as Vigor kept staring at Timothy and he was about to take another bite.

Trigor had quite enough.

"Put the turkey down!" Trigor exclaimed as he grabbed Timothy and the others which was making Velgor shocked and the other monsters stared at Trigor just as he set the turkeys free at last.

"Go now, nobody's looking, get outta here, you're free at last now go." Trigor said.

"Thanks, you're a good monster." Timothy said as he stared angrily at Velgor and folded his wings telling him that he would be back to get his revenge on him.

"Come on, you guys." Timothy said as Trigor smiled watching the turkeys leave, but he stared at Velgor who was staring at him while Vigor looked worried about him.

Trigor sighed just as he sat down looking very confused and Velgor sat back down and stared at him refusing to eat like a real monster.

"Uncle Velgor, I can handle the city, it's not a problem." Vigor said as he hoped everything would be all set up.

"No, Vigor, we're gonna do this as a family." Velgor said.

"Vigor, I want you to take Trigor out and show him the ropes." Velgor said.

"Oh come on, Uncle Velgor." Vigor said.

"Trigor, you're gonna learn how to be a monster whether you like it or not." Velgor said as Trigor stared at him shocked now knowing that he would be in very big trouble if he didn't learn how to be a big tough monster.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like Sonic isn't the only 1 who's in very big trouble, but here's where Blaze appears so just read and review."

Chapter 4: Betting on Cheese and Chocola

Meanwhile at the Chao racetrack everybody came by to watch or bet on Cheese and Chocola and everybody kept cheering and betting, but Knuckles paced around in his private box hoping that Sonic would show up with the cash.

"That dude better show up or he's doomed for the rest of his entire life." Knuckles said.

"Just say the word, boss." Shadow said as he and Tails were getting ready to punish Sonic.

Meanwhile at the lobby Sonic came by carrying a package full of cash to give to Knuckles and thanks to Amy he sold her dark pink Chaos emerald and got all of the cash he had got and when he was finished his problem would be over real soon.

"I'm carrying the big envelope full of cash and I'm gonna give it to Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Hurry up, Marty, this is our chance, we don't wanna miss it!" Alex exclaimed as he accidentally knocked the envelope outta Sonic's hands by accident and Sonic managed to catch it.

"Are you sure about it, Alex?" Marty asked.

"My trainer friend ripped me off, Marty, the Chao race is about to begin, we can't lose." Alex said.

"What are the names of the 2 chao, Alex?" Marty asked.

"Cheese and Chocola, Marty." Alex said as Sonic gasped in amazement and looked up at the board knowing that Cheese and Chocola was gonna be the winner in the next Chao ace.

"We're gonna be the richest and the greatest!" Alex exclaimed as Sonic smiled like crazy.

"Right above the city, here I come." Sonic said as he snapped out of it.

"Now wait 1 single minute, what the heck am I doing? remember what Amy said, remember what Amy said….what did Amy say?" Sonic asked as he began remembering what Amy said from yesterday night.

"Dreams and visions can begin very little, you just need to bet it all, bet it all!" Amy exclaimed as Sonic imagined that if Cheese and Chocola had won the race he would win a lot of cash and live above the city.

Sonic forgot everything what Amy just said so he got a new plan and he slammed the envelope on the counter.

"$23.00 on Cheese and Chocola." Sonic said.

"Sonic, that is 300 to 1, that'll pay a million dollars." Omega said as Sonic took the red ticket.

"Well, I guess that makes me Sonic the millionaire." Sonic said as Blaze turned herself around and looked at him.

Blaze raised her right eyebrow still staring at Sonic and just as Sonic began leaving he stopped and stared at Blaze just as she did her disco dance moves.

"Nice bet." Blaze said as Phineas snapped out of it and chuckled nervously.

"You got a name? you're gonna tell me what it is? well mine's Blaze." Blaze said as Sonic snapped out of it.

"Come on, dude, get your game face on." Sonic said as he smacked himself and followed Blaze.

"So, Blaze, my name's…my name's Sonic, sweetie cakes." Sonic said as he saw Madame Foster staring at him just as she was reading the newspaper.

"Madame Foster?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"That hip hop smooth speech doesn't work out on me." Madame Foster said as she continued reading the newspaper.

"Sorry about that." Sonic said as he apologized and he followed Blaze.

"Hey, Blaze, so…." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I was beginning to think you skipped out on me." Knuckles said as he came along with Tails and Shadow.

"Knuckles, I see you're already on your way to the snack food stand." Sonic said as he escorted Knuckles.

"Hey, Sonic, what the heck are you doing?" Knuckles asked as he looked a bit confused.

"Would you mind bringing us back some diet root beers? that'll be great, thanks and some of those little maple sausage corn dogs." Sonic said.

"You mean the 1s with the sticks?" Tails asked.

"What the crap are you doing, Tails? don't listen to him!" Shadow exclaimed as Sonic escorted Blaze.

"Let me escort you to my box, Blaze." Sonic said.

"Your box?" Eleanor asked as she, Brittany and Jeanette were stepping right in front of Sonic and Blaze.

"His box? you can't even afford the red cherry gum under the seats." Knuckles said.

"He just put 9 grand on Cheese and Chocola I think he can afford anything he wants." Blaze said as she stared at Sonic who was smiling nervously.

"9 grand?! my 9 grand?!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"No, Knuckles, it was another 9 grand." Sonic said while panicking.

"You got the cash to pay me back and you bet it anyway? give me that!" Knuckles shouted.

"Honestly, I just made 1 single mistake." Blaze said as she walked off.

"No, stop, wait, Blaze!" Sonic exclaimed as he caught up to her.

"Look, Sonic, obviously, I'm talented, so don't get me wrong, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Blaze said as she left which was leaving Sonic stunned and Sonic saw the faces on the maple sausage corn dogs.

"Sonic, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Shadow said.

"Wait, Blaze, come back, I'm not a nobody, I'm a maple sausage corn dog!" Tails exclaimed as he laughed along with Shadow.

Knuckles grabbed Sonic's right arm.

"You're so unbelievable, Sonic, you're in very big trouble up to your ears and still you're asking for more? now go on, get in there!" Knuckles shouted as he, Sonic, Tails and Shadow took their seats.

"Sonic, you better pray that those 2 Chao of yours comes through, betting my $23.00." Knuckles said as he saw Sonic sitting in his seat.

"Hey, you, outta my seat, outta my seat!" Knuckles shouted as Tails grabbed Sonic which was forcing him to sit between him and Shadow.

"You guys are so unbelievable." Sonic said.

"Sit back, relax and watch the Chao race, Sonic." Tails said.

"With your good eyes." Shadow said as they watched the Chao racing around the track.

"The Chao are at the post and they're off, Stacy, then Lenny and James, but Cheese and Chocola seem to be having trouble getting outta the gate." Link said.

"What the crap?" Sonic asked.

"Only a joker would bet on those 2 Chao." Link said as Knuckles stared at Sonic.

"Don't sweat it, Knuckles, they do this all the time, they're playing around." Sonic said as he saw Cheese and Chocola break through the gate and raced around, catching up with the other Chao.

"What's this? Cheese and Chocola are now crashing their way through the gate and they're off and running around, Stacy, James…." Link said.

"Please, Cheese and Chocola, go faster." Sonic whispered as he was hoping that Cheese and Chocola would win the race.

"Coming around the turn it's Lenny by a length and Cheese and Chocola well behind and here comes Cheese and Chocola coming up from behind passing Stacy and James!" Link exclaimed as Sonic gasped excitingly.

"Did you see that, Knuckles? who's your dude? go, go!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Around the final turn here come Cheese and Chocola, Cheese and Chocola are now caught up to James, they're head to head, Cheese and Chocola are way up ahead!" Link exclaimed.

"I'm kind of tired just thinking about counting all of this cash." Sonic said as Knuckles cheered knowing that they would be the richest and the greatest.

"Look at Cheese and Chocola go!" Knuckles exclaimed as they began celebrating while Tails and Shadow smiled at 1 another.

"Absolutely wonderful, this looks to be Cheese and Chocola's big day, but what happened? Cheese and Chocola are down!" Link exclaimed as Sonic and Knuckles disco danced around and Sonic saw that Cheese and Chocola were to win the Chao race, but what he saw was that Cheese and Chocola both fell over to the ground.

"No!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Here's Lenny, Stacy and James….and Stacy wins the race!" Link exclaimed.

"What's going on around here?" Knuckles asked as he was still hanging on to Sonic.

"Wait, Knuckles, I just wanna hang on to you." Sonic said as he was hoping that Knuckles wouldn't see what's going on.

Knuckles lightly pushed him away.

"No, Sonic, get outta my way, let me see, will you?" Knuckles asked as he saw that Stacy was the winner and Knuckles' eyes widened in shock that Cheese and Chocola lost the Chao race and that meant Knuckles lost 9 grand.

"Remember your cheerful place, Knuckles." Sonic said as Knuckles became fed up and tore up the red ticket.

"That's the way they call him the long shot, hey, that was crazy, right? who knew? everything's set, it's a lock." Tails said.

"We're good to go, we're in the cash." Shadow said.

"And they trip on the ground, who in the name of Cartoon Network would trip on the ground? and by the way, on what?" Sonic asked as Knuckles went into his fed up mode.

"That does it, I'm through with it!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Tails, Shadow, I want you to find the biggest pit in the ground and when you do, dig deeper and put him inside of it!" Knuckles shouted as his power punches popped Charmy's red blue striped beach ball which was making him wail very loud and suddenly Tails put red duct-tape around Sonic's mouth while Shadow tied the green rope around Sonic's body and legs and later on they threw him into the trunk of the red sports car.

"Sorry, dude, it's nothing personal, it's just business." Knuckles said as Tails closed the trunk of the red sports car and now Sonic was gonna get it.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, now Sonic is in very big trouble for making the biggest mistake in his entire life so just read and review."

Chapter 5: Sonic the monster slayer

Meanwhile in the abandoned forest Sonic was all tied up due to what happened back at the Chao race and he continued mumbling and struggling while Tails and Shadow began having fun with him by zapping him.

Tails and Shadow: (singing in unison) Don't worry about 1 thing 'cause every single thing is gonna be alright

"That's exactly how you sing it, Sonic." Shadow said.

"You see, Sonic, Knuckles, he likes you, he said to take it easy on you." Tails said as Shadow smirked and pinched Sonic's right shoulder just as Sonic screamed in fear.

"But Knuckles is not here." Shadow said as he silently chuckled.

"Tails, let me ask you something." Shadow said.

"Yeah, Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Why is it that our red and blue chaos emeralds can zap other cartoon characters and video game characters, but they got no effect on me or you?" Shadow asked as he began zapping Sonic, but Sonic ducked which was causing Shadow to zap Tails and Tails fell over and began screaming in pain.

"Tails, I didn't mean it, Tails, I didn't mean it, dude, Tails!" Shadow exclaimed as Tails began chuckling.

"Tails, you made a joke, good 1, dude." Shadow said as he and Tails high 5d 1 another and Sonic kept staring at them devastatingly that he was in very big trouble.

Meanwhile Trigor and Vigor kept walking away from the mansion and Vigor took Trigor somewhere for him to murder and eat a cartoon character in order to become a true monster, but Trigor was a bit nervous.

"Come on, Vigor, you know I can't do this." Trigor said.

"Trigor, if you wanna make Uncle Velgor proud, you gotta murder something." Vigor said.

"Or maybe I can find a very old cartoon character or video game character and just wait." Trigor said.

"Oh it's getting around, your thing at the fancy restaurant, you know how cartoon characters and video game characters speak, this, that, the other, how ya doin'? blast, forget about it, you're doomed for the rest of your entire life." Vigor said.

"Alright, seriously, I can't understand wise dude, so you gotta to be more specific." Trigor said.

"Specific? you want specific? be a monster for 1ce in your entire life." Vigor said as he smacked Trigor on the back of his head and Trigor whimpered in fear.

"What the heck am I gonna do?" Trigor asked as Vigor sighed in disbelief.

"Trigor, forget about it, alright? we do a couple of practice runs, badda-bing badda-boom, Uncle Velgor's proud that you're a monster, life goes on, you got it?" Vigor said.

"Alright, I got it." Trigor said as Vigor covered Trigor's mouth by smirking.

"Bingo, right there, dead ahead, television dinner, it doesn't get easier than that." Vigor said as Trigor began concentrating.

"Alright, come on, eye of the tiger, Vigor, I can do this, what if I can't do it?" Trigor asked.

"Then don't bother coming back home." Vigor said.

"Good point." Trigor said as he began walking around towards the entire group.

Meanwhile back with Tails and Shadow they kept joking around with Sonic.

"Zap him on the right ear again." Shadow said as Tails zapped Sonic's right ear and Sonic was screaming in fear through the red duct tape.

Tails chuckled.

"I like the crazy face that he makes." Shadow said as the fun and games didn't last forever when they saw Trigor coming towards them.

"Tails!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Look out!" Tails shouted as he and Shadow ran away supersonic fast leaving Sonic behind.

Sonic looked around just as he managed to get his arm outta the green rope and he ripped the red duct tape off his mouth which was causing him to panic in fear.

"Hey, you guys? don't leave me here alone, come on, there could be monsters out there." Sonic said in fear as he began feeling a hot warm breath behind him and he turned around and saw Trigor with his mouth wide open that he was gonna eat him, but not really.

Sonic screamed in fear trying to escape the green rope, but it was no use, he just kept on screaming in fear.

"Oh no, wait, I'm terribly sorry, no, I'm not gonna…" Trigor said as Vigor interrupted him.

"Trigor, do it like this." Vigor said as he showed him how to eat like a real monster.

"Good grief." Trigor said as he began licking Sonic's head, but Trigor gagged in disgust.

"Just get over it, wait 1 single minute, do me 1 favor, but don't chew me up, I'm not made for that." Sonic said.

"I'm not gonna eat you." Trigor whispered to Sonic.

"Don't do the entire head trip thing with me, dude!" Sonic said.

"Listen to me, don't move 'til I tell you to." Trigor said as he growled and cut the green rope.

"Back up!" Trigor exclaimed as he pretended to eat Sonic which was forming a great big cloud of dust.

"That's it, Trigor, there you go, buddy, that's it, move those arms around, dude, dig in." Vigor said as Sonic stared at Trigor looking a bit confused about what Trigor was doing.

"Look, I'm just pretending so that you can get away, now when I turn around, you take off." Trigor said as he turned around pretending to eat.

"Tastes just like hot turkey sandwiches." Trigor said as Vigor smacked his right hand on his forehead and groaned.

"Oh no, no." Vigor said with a groan as Trigor turned himself around and saw that Sonic was still there.

"What the heck did I tell you?" Trigor asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't get it, you want me to go right now?" Sonic asked.

"What the heck are you doing? just go!" Trigor exclaimed.

"That does it, I had enough from up here!" Vigor shouted as he growled and began running around towards Sonic.

"Good grief!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"Hurry, run away, no, Vigor, wait!" Trigor exclaimed as Vigor didn't listen to him 'cause he was still chasing Sonic.

Sonic kept running around supersonic fast.

"Get your dude, get your dude!" Sonic exclaimed as Vigor was getting close to murdering Sonic, but suddenly a great big maple tree branch snapped off the maple tree and landed right on Vigor's head which was causing him to fall over near Sonic.

Very far away Tails and Shadow heard a distant rumbling and they both turned around and saw a great big cloud of dust.

Meanwhile back with Sonic he crouched down shaking in fear just as the dust began clearing up and Sonic slowly turned around and saw that Vigor wasn't moving around.

Trigor gasped in shock.

"Vigor!" Trigor exclaimed in shock as he removed the maple tree branch off Vigor.

"Trigor?" Vigor asked as he coughed silently.

"Trigor, is that you?" Vigor asked.

"I'm here for you, Vigor." Trigor said.

"Come closer, Trigor." Vigor said as Trigor came closer to him.

"Yeah, Vigor, what is it?" Trigor asked.

"I'm feeling so cold." Vigor whispered to Trigor.

"That's just because we're big and tough." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him.

"Ow…." Trigor said.

"Goofball….." Vigor said as he gasped and closed his eyes and he was now deceased.

"Vigor, no…" Trigor said tearfully.

"Noooooooooooo!" Trigor wailed.

"This is my entire fault, I'm so sorry, Vigor." Trigor said as he patted his deceased brother's head.

"How am I ever gonna explain this to Uncle Velgor?" Trigor asked tearfully.

"Good grief!" Trigor sobbed in humiliation as the great big cloud of dust formed around causing Sonic to back away near Vigor's deceased body.

Sonic noticed that somebody was pointing something near his back and he yelped and stuck his hands up in mid-air and he turned himself around and moved around karate style.

"Back away, I'm crazy, I'm trippin'!" Sonic shouted as he was making Kung Fu noises and unknown to him Tails and Shadow watched in amazement on what had happened and Sonic kept doing the karate moves 'til he hit Tails' right leg by accident.

"Ow, what the…." Tails said as Sonic screamed in fear and Tails and Shadow screamed in fear back at him and Sonic screamed in fear again just as Tails and Shadow screamed in fear hanging on to 1 another.

Sonic went behind Vigor's deceased body while taking cover.

"Don't attack us, we're terribly sorry, it was all Tails' idea!" Shadow exclaimed as Tails nodded his head in agreement, but he stared at Shadow and Sonic stared at them looking a bit confused.

"Sonic, did you murder that monster?" Tails asked as Sonic began thinking about the question Tails was asking him and if he told them that the maple tree branch murdered Vigor Tails and Shadow would continue where they left off unless he answered them in a different way by fibbing.

Sonic smirked and stood on Vigor's deceased body.

"Uh yeah right, exactly how it looks? that's how it is." Sonic said.

"What the crap happened?" Shadow asked as Sonic smirked.

"Oh so you really wanna know what the heck happened?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, Sonic, you're standing on a monster." Shadow said.

"Go on, Sonic." Tails said.

"Well I'll tell you what the heck happened." Sonic said.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Sonic began his story not only in front of Tails and Shadow, but everybody else and everybody came around him listening to his story while Amy sat on the stair steps right near him.

Sonic began telling his story to all of the cartoon characters and video game characters.

"Big old monster about 30 feet long, so he's running around at me, right? with teeth like razor blades and I was like 'You're gonna come at me like that? you're gonna come at the 'P' like that'?" Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic, do the muscle thing, the muscle thing." Amy said.

"Oh yeah right." Sonic said as he was flexing his right muscle.

"So I told that dude, 'You see this dude?' and I pointed like this, well he's got a cousin and he lives right around here and I think it's time for a little bit of family fun time!" Sonic and Amy exclaimed as they both laughed in unison just as the crowd cheered and Amy smiled just as she stood right next to him looking very cheerful.

"You see, Shadow, I told you we were right here." Tails said.

"Pardon me, pardon me, move it!" Scarlet Garcia exclaimed as she shoved them aside.

"Oh sorry about that, she seems so nice when she's on television." Shadow said as Scarlet Garcia walked around right in front of Sonic and she was holding the red and blue microphone just as she lightly pushed Amy right next to the camera woman.

"Sonic, Scarlet Garcia, as the 1st dude in history to ever take on a monster and win, tell me, does this mean you're now protector of the city, the new action hero in town?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"Scarlet, I'm keeping up the good work, but can I please call you Scarlet?" Sonic asked.

"Of course, Sonic." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Every single monster that tries to mess around in Sonic Town is going down!" Sonic exclaimed as all of the cartoon characters and video game characters cheered while watching Sonic on the big screen on the building.

Blaze and Omega who was carrying Blaze's shopping bags watched the big television screen seeing Sonic.

"Yeah right, it's poetic, in the heat, I always get poetic." Sonic said.

"Sonic, hmm…..Sonic." Blaze said.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Knuckles got right next to Sonic.

"Get outta here, any further questions will be filled in by me." Knuckles said.

"And you are?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"I'm his manager, Knuckles the Echidna." Vector said.

"And I'm his financial advisor!" Crazy Chuck shouted as everybody stared at him and Crazy Chuck became embarrassed.

"You wanna see my sock puppets?" Crazy Chuck asked as he got out his sock puppets.

"Hello there." Crazy Chuck said in 1 of his sock puppets' voice.

"Can you excuse us for 1 single minute?" Sonic asked as he and Knuckles turned themselves around and began their conversation.

"My manager?" Sonic asked.

"Dude, you're a superstar, we're gonna make a fortune." Knuckles said.

"What about the 9 g's?" Sonic asked.

"Forget about the 9 g's, from now on, we're partners." Knuckles said.

"So what are we speaking about?" Sonic asked.

"I'm thinking about the cash split." Knuckles said.

"That's awesome!" Sonic said.

"You get 16, I get 32." Knuckles said as Sonic frowned at him.

"I don't think so, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Speak to me." Knuckles said.

"You get 23." Sonic said.

"32." Knuckles said.

"49." Sonic said.

"Dude, you're going the wrong way." Sonic said.

"50-50." Sonic and Knuckles said in unison.

"Are you proud of yourself, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"No, Knuckles, are you?" Sonic asked.

"No, Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Deal!" Sonic and Knuckles exclaimed in unison as they began doing their handshakes and they faced the crowd to continue where they left off.

"My manager and I are now prepared to take on your questions." Sonic said.

"Sonic, are you gonna continue working here at the Dragon Wash?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"Please, Scarlet, I hardly work here now." Sonic said as the entire crowd laughed uncontrollably in unison.

"Keep it up, dude, you're slaying them." Knuckles said.

"No way, he's slaying monsters." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Hey, that's great, I like that, Sonic the monster slayer." Knuckles said.

"Wow, a monster slayer!" Alvin, Simon and Theodore exclaimed in unison.

"You heard it here 1st, but from now on, if any single monster tries to bother this city, it's his funeral service." Scarlet Garcia said as Sonic was flexing his muscles on the big screen.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like Sonic is now the richest and the greatest so just read and review."

Chapter 6: Sonic's fortune

Meanwhile back in the mansion the devastation had just begun for the murderous passing away of Vigor and Velgor was just standing there with his fiancé, Spooky who was weeping silently on his right shoulder and he just stood there just as the other monsters picked up Vigor's purple casket and buried him and Velgor and Spooky just stood there to see Vigor's tombstone that said: 'Here lies Vigor, A Big Tough Monster Who Fought For His Entire Life' 1 more time.

Inside the mansion Dr. Eggman just finished the song dedicated to Vigor.

"Vigor, we'll miss you." Dr. Eggman said.

"For Vigor." the other monsters said as they began toasting for Vigor.

Meanwhile Velgor and Silver just stood there just as 1 of the monsters began speaking about Vigor's murderous passing away.

"It's a terrible thing, Velgor, everybody loved Vigor, might whoever did this pass away in a thousand deaths and might his motionless body rot in the fiery depths of doom." Gary said as Velgor stared at him and sighed devastatingly.

"Thanks for your kind thoughts, Gary." Velgor said as Gary nodded his head.

"Oh and may Trigor be found safe and sound too, I just hope he's alright." Gary aid as he left.

"Oh, Trigor….." Velgor said devastatingly with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, boss." Silver said as he was pouring himself some diet root beer.

"I just said some things to him, we gotta find him." Velgor said.

"We're searching everywhere, forget about it, he'll turn up real soon." Silver said.

"What the heck is wrong with him? why's he gotta be so different? Vigor, the lord rests his soul he was perfect, perfect." Velgor said as he didn't realize that Trigor stood outside by the window watching him and Trigor looked very devastated that he would never become the true monster within him and Trigor never had any choice but to run away 'cause Velgor would never accept him for who he really was.

"Oh, Silver, who could've done it?" Velgor asked as Dr. Eggman came over to him and cleared his throat.

"Velgor, at this most difficult time, please accept my deepest condolences." Dr. Eggman said.

"Thanks, Dr. Eggman, for honoring my nephew with your song." Velgor said.

"I got some news about the dude who took out Vigor." Dr. Eggman said as he accidentally farted in front of 1 of the monsters which was causing him to faint on the mansion floor.

"Dr. Eggman, let's speak over here." Velgor said as he and Dr. Eggman walked around towards the window to speak in peace.

"He came outta nowhere this dude and he calls himself 'the monster slayer'." Dr. Eggman said as Velgor cleared his throat knowing that Dr. Eggman had faced him in the wrong direction.

"Dr. Eggman, over here." Velgor said.

"Sorry about that, 'The monster slayer'." Dr. Eggman said.

"Where would I find him, Dr. Eggman?" Velgor asked.

"He's from Station Square, Velgor, that's all we could ever find." Dr. Eggman said as Velgor kissed his hands in honor.

"Thanks, Dr. Eggman, thanks." Velgor said as Dr. Eggman bowed down to him and left.

"Any requests?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"How 'bout that 'Bohemian Rhapsody' song?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"No way!" the other monsters exclaimed in unison.

"Silver…." Velgor said.

"Get Knuckles, he knows that city more than anybody, I wanna find this dude, I wanna know about him, where he lives, where he sleeps, he pops the teeth, I wanna know it, who's the monster slayer?" Velgor said as he wouldn't stop at anything to get his revenge about the dude that took out Vigor.

"Here he is, the monster slayer!" Vector exclaimed.

Meanwhile at the big city Sonic turned himself around wearing a black cape and red sunglasses.

Everybody began cheering for the new action hero in town and from comic books, Nickelodeon magazines, television commercials, action figures, video games and billboards he was now the richest and the greatest.

Later on Sonic went inside the elevator which was taking him above the city and the elevator doors opened just as Sonic walked around into his new home and Sonic's eyes widened in amazement that everything he dreamed about just came true and he was a somebody right now.

"Let's get this disco party started right now!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody disco danced for the disco dance party while Tails and Shadow were the DJs.

"There he is, the big S." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Pound that dude, pound it." Knuckles said as Sonic pounded his right fist.

"Sonic, raise the city, raise the city, dude!" Knuckles exclaimed as he continued disco dancing like a crazy echidna.

"Alright!" Sonic exclaimed as he backed away.

"Awesome!" Knuckles exclaimed as he continued disco dancing.

Just as Sonic backed away Amy entered the room holding something in her hands.

"Amy, you made it." Sonic said as he was about to hug her.

"Wait, Sonic, you're gonna break my gift." Amy said.

"Come on, Amy, you didn't need to me anything, what'd you get me?" Sonic asked

"Well, Sonic, what does every single bachelor pad need?" Amy said as she showed him his gift which was a red lava lamp.

"A red lava lamp? how'd you know I like lava lamps? you know what, Amy? I'm gonna put it right next to my other 1." Sonic said as Amy smiled, but her eyes widened in amazement when she saw a big blue lava lamp and this penthouse had everything.

"Hey come on, Amy, I wanna show you the greatest thing about this place." Sonic said as Amy walked around over to the balcony right next to Phineas and they stared at the beautiful viewing.

"How wonderful is this viewing, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Above the city, it's wonderful." Amy said as she gasped in amazement.

"I know, Amy, it's beautiful, right?" Sonic asked.

"Just like you and your new apartment, it's, wow, awesome." Amy said as she was hoping that Sonic didn't hear that he's wonderful.

"What I'm really trying to say is that I'm very proud of you." Amy said.

"Yeah right, Amy, it was nothing, you know, really, hey, you know what? stay right here, don't move away from this spot, I'll be right back, gal, you are gonna flip." Sonic said as he left the balcony to get something for Amy.

Amy began checking her peppermint breath and hoping that this was the time to tell him how she really felt about him.

"I'm back, Amy." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you're back." Amy said as Sonic chuckled and walked around towards her holding something familiar behind his back.

"You know what, Amy? where I am right now, this entire new life I got, all of my dreams and visions coming true in a weird sort of way….well, I never could've done it without you." Sonic said.

"Oh sure you could, Sonic, but probably not." Amy said with a chuckle.

"Amy, here you go." Sonic said as he showed her a little red box.

"Oh, Sonic." Amy said as she thought it was a jewelry necklace.

"I know, Amy, I'm terribly sorry that it took so long." Sonic said as he apologized.

"Oh that's alright." Amy said as things were going great.

Sonic opened the lid and showed her the same dark pink chaos emerald from before.

"My dark pink chaos emerald" Amy said as Sonic showed her the dark pink chaos emerald along with the other chaos emeralds forming a beautiful necklace.

"With love and interest, now I'll never forget anything and I would never forget who my close friends are." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic….." Amy said as she was just a little bit crushed, but it was very nice that he gave her the light pink gem and she and Sonic both chuckled and Sonic stared at her just as Amy smiled at him.

"Amy, I…." Sonic said as their beautiful minute got interrupted by Blaze.

"Oh hi there, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah right, Blaze, we're just speaking." Amy said.

"No way, hey, Blaze, you're here, oh you gotta meet my close friend, Amy." Sonic said

"Your close friend? oh that's nice, so you won't mind if I borrow him for a bit, will you?" Blaze asked as Amy shook her head.

Sonic and Blaze walked around inside just as Blaze looked at Amy and Amy watched them going inside and sighed devastatingly that she was so close of telling Sonic how she was feeling.

Meanwhile inside the apartment Sonic and Blaze walked around inside, holding hands while everybody continued disco dancing.

"Well look who's a somebody after all." Blaze said while smirking as Sonic chuckled.

"Well, Blaze, you know….." Sonic said as Kaleb entered the penthouse breathing and looked terrified.

"Monsters, on the edge of the city, they're tough and vicious!" Kaleb exclaimed in fear as everybody began screaming in fear and ran away to take cover.

"Monsters!" Sonic exclaimed as he hid right behind Blaze.

"Alright, everybody go back home to your loved 1s, spend the last 2 hours that you got with 1 another." Sonic said as everybody stopped screaming in fear and running around and they stared at him while Blaze stepped aside.

Sonic looked at them.

"Oh I mean…that's the way it used to be around here, we had been all scrambling around for cover and stuff, but not since Sonic came to town." Sonic said as everybody cheered while Sonic spoke to Blaze.

"So, Blaze, sweetie, just wait right over here and I'll be right back, I'm gonna go take care of the monsters." Sonic said as he walked around towards the elevator with a nervous look.

"Go get 'em, dude!" Knuckles exclaimed while cheering for Sonic.

"Biceps and triceps!" Sonic exclaimed as he laughed and growled brave and heroically.

"Alright, Sonic!" Espio exclaimed as he cheered for him as well.

"Go get 'em, Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed as everybody continued cheering and whistling while Blaze just stood there.

Sonic continued growling just as the doors closed on him.

Sonic began sobbing and wailing knowing that he would be in very big trouble.

ToonBoyDan: "Well here's the next chapter where we'll find out about Trigor's secret so just read and review."

Chapter 7: Trigor's secret

Meanwhile that night 2 blue and red monsters named Jack and James were walking around the city looking for Trigor.

"Trigor!" Jack called out to him.

"Where the heck is he? Trigor!" Jack called out to him again as James smacked him on the back of his head.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing? there's a monster slayer out there, do you wanna be next?" James asked.

"Oh yeah right." Jack said as he began whispering loudly.

"Trigor!" Jack silently shouted as Henry rolled his eyes just as he and Jack continued looking for Trigor.

Meanwhile Sonic was hiding in the bushes when the monsters were walking around.

Sonic sighed in relief.

"Whoa, that was close." Sonic said.

"Very close indeed." Trigor's voice said as Sonic looked up very slowly and saw that Trigor was right behind him looking down at him.

"Don't panic." Trigor said as Sonic smiled a bit and he was about to scream in fear, but Trigor covered his mouth and grabbed him.

"It's alright, we're safe and sound." Trigor said.

"Good grief, not you again." Sonic said while getting outta Trigor's grasp.

"Yeah right, AAAH! what the heck was that?" Trigor asked.

"Hey, what the heck is with you, dude?" Sonic asked as he was getting outta Trigor's grasp again.

Trigor shushed Sonic.

"He could be anywhere else." Trigor said.

"Who could it be?" Sonic asked.

"The monster slayer." Trigor said as Sonic got outta Trigor's grasp.

"There's no monster slayer out here." Sonic said as Trigor chuckled.

"Of course there is." Trigor said as Sonic mimicked Trigor's chuckle.

"No there's not, dude, trust me on this 1." Sonic said.

"Get a hold of yourself, dude, this is no time to go crazy!" Trigor exclaimed.

"No way, you're the 1 who's going crazy, crazy!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor sighed in relief.

"You're right, dude, I'm terribly sorry, I haven't been myself ever since the uh….the uh…..don't weep…." Trigor said tearfully as he collapsed on the flower bed weeping in anguish 'cause he would never forget about the incident when Vigor was murdered and he was never coming back home.

Sonic looked at Trigor in concern.

"No way, it's no big deal, just relax, dude." Sonic said as Trigor couldn't take it anymore.

"It's my entire fault, kind of, not really, but still, my own brother…." Trigor said tearfully.

"Look, you just need a little more time, dude and look, things are gonna work out." Sonic said.

"Do you really think so?" Trigor asked as he controlled himself.

"Yeah right, so look, I'm gonna take off and you can just go home, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright." Trigor said as he nodded his head.

"Hey good luck, dude." Sonic said as he began leaving, but Trigor grabbed him.

"Wait, stop, I didn't get your name." Trigor said.

"Sonic…" Sonic said as he introduced himself while trying to get outta Trigor's grasp 1ce again.

"I'm Trigor, hi there, wait 1 single minute, where do you live?" Trigor asked as Sonic got outta his grasp again.

"Trigor, where I come from, supersonic hedgehogs like me don't like getting grabbed by monsters." Sonic said.

"Sorry about that, Sonic." Trigor said.

"Now go home." Sonic said.

"But there's no home for me anymore, Sonic, don't you understand that?" Trigor asked.

"You're too big to be grabbing on me like that, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Take me home with you, Sonic you won't even notice I'm here. I'm like the invisible monster." Trigor said as he covered his eyes for a little while and he uncovered his eyes and stared at Sonic who was staring at him.

"Are you crazy, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"Please, Sonic, I'm begging you, don't leave me here alone." Trigor sobbed and begged as Sonic shushed him.

"Hey, put your hands on the wall where I can see them!" Alvin's voice exclaimed by the wall as Sonic and Trigor hid by the wall and Sonic shushed Trigor and began looking around until he saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"We got you!" Theodore exclaimed as Sonic sighed.

"Yo, Chipmunks, long time no see." Sonic said.

"Sonic….go for it!" the Chipmunks cheered in unison.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Check out my crazy burner." Simon said.

"Whoop, there it is." the Chipmunks said in unison as Sonic saw a picture of him riding on a giant monster.

"We hope you like it, Sonic." Theodore said.

"Wow, you guys really got some skills." Sonic said as he was very impressed with them.

"It's the wild style, dude." Alvin said.

"Hey, guys, what the heck did I tell you? you guys shouldn't be out here and besides it's not safe for the 3 of you to be out here all night long." Sonic said as he lightly pushed the Chipmunks away.

"It is now, Sonic, you're the monster slayer." Simon said.

"Monster slayer?" Trigor asked as he was a bit confused knowing that Sonic was a monster slayer.

"What the heck was that?" Theodore asked as Sonic coughed silently while covering Trigor.

"Sometimes I would be coughing for nothing, but look, I need you off those streets, seriously, get yourselves back home, I'll tell your caregivers that you're all doing crazy stuff." Sonic said as he watched the Chipmunks leave.

"See you later, Sonic!" Alvin exclaimed waving as he, Simon and Theodore left.

Sonic walked around back to the other corner where Trigor listened to the entire thing.

"Trigor, did you see what just happened here?" Sonic asked.

"I know, Sonic, they think you're the monster slayer, as if." Trigor said between chuckles as Sonic frowned at him.

"I don't usually appreciate your crazy tone actually." Sonic said as he began leaving and Trigor followed him.

"No, Sonic, wait up, I'm terribly sorry, seriously, I don't want you fed up with me and I definitely don't want you to….(Trigor Chuckled) slay me." Trigor said as he began laughing.

"Are you having such a good time, Trigor? are you enjoying yourself?" Sonic asked as Trigor continued laughing uncontrollably.

"Well for your information I'm the monster slayer, Sonic the monster slayer, that's what other people will be saying." Sonic said as he continued bowing down imagining that the other cartoon characters and video game characters continued cheering and whistling.

Trigor stopped laughing when he heard what Sonic just said.

"Wait, Sonic, you mean you…" Trigor said.

"Yeah, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"When the maple tree branch….." Trigor said as he gasped.

"Oh, Sonic you're a fibber." Trigor said.

"Hey come on, Trigor, I didn't fib, alright? alright, I fibbed, but it was a little fib, now come on, who's it gonna offend anyway? dude, I'm not explaining myself to you, you're on your own right now." Sonic said as he walked off.

"No problem, Sonic, and if the lord forbid, somebody should, I don't know find out the truth about the monster slayer on my way back…" Trigor said.

"You wouldn't, Trigor." Sonic said as he knew that Trigor would tell everybody the truth.

"Oh yes I would." Trigor said with a smirk.

Sonic didn't wanna be the laughing stock of the entire city and be a nobody again.

Sonic sighed and smiled while petting Trigor's head.

"Come here, Trigor, of course you can come with me, but you know that you're a monster, right? and I'm a monster slayer, so we can't be seen together forever, you got it?" Sonic asked.

"I got it, Sonic." Trigor said as he understood and followed Sonic to the city.

Meanwhile Sonic opened the sewer lid on the road checking to see if everybody was out there, but there was no sign of him or her out there.

"Alright, Trigor, follow my every single move and don't make 1 single sound." Sonic said.

"You got it, Sonic." Trigor said as he understood just as he heard his echo.

"Wow, an echo, echo!" Trigor exclaimed as he chuckled when he heard more of his echoes.

"Now batting for the Big Tough monsters…" Trigor said as Sonic hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow, it's not alright to hit." Trigor said.

Sonic removed the lid and climbed up on the road.

Trigor began climbing up, but without warning he was stuck due to his big monster body.

Sonic grabbed Trigor's hands and pulled him out, but suddenly they heard somebody speaking.

Sonic pulled Trigor outta the sewers and took cover by the building.

Sonic saw Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi walking around.

Sonic watched them walking around and signaled Trigor to follow him.

Sonic began doing some kung fu moves towards the mailbox and ran around towards the garage by the dragon wash.

Sonic pushed the red button to open the door for Trigor and he signaled him to come on.

Trigor smiled and began following Sonic's moves, but without warning he began tumbling towards trashcans and mailboxes making a lot of loud noises.

Trigor crashed into the dumpster and entered the garage.

Sonic had quite enough of it.

"Get your tail in here, Trigor!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Do you think anybody heard that, Sonic?" Trigor asked as he clonked his head on the door and came inside.

Sonic groaned, but he was hoping that nobody was awake.

"Hey, who the heck was that?" Crazy Chuck asked as he opened the door to his apartment.

"Hey, who the heck is out here?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"Hey, Crazy Chuck." Sonic said as Crazy Chuck smiled at him.

"Hey, I thought I heard something, Sonic, did you get that tiger?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"You got no idea, Crazy Chuck." Phineas said.

"Hey, that's great, well, I gotta go, my favorite television show's on." Crazy Chuck said as he closed the door and began watch television and Sonic heard him laughing uncontrollably inside his apartment and he came inside the garage and closed the door.

"Alright, Trigor, we're safe and sound from now on." Sonic said.

"Wow, hey, a bed." Trigor said as he came on the bed relaxing himself.

"Oh that's good, yeah, snuggly, buggly, wuggly." Trigor said as he cuddled Sonic and gave him a noogie.

"I like you, dude, you're my new close friend." Trigor said.

"Whoa, hang on, cut it out, you wanna be close friends? fine, but we gotta put down some rules, rule # 1: no snuggly, buggly, whatever that just was." Sonic said.

"You got it, Sonic, anything else?" Trigor asked.

"Rule # 2, and this is the most important rule, in the event that possibly you're starved to death….." Sonic said as Trigor cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, Sonic, I'm not gonna eat anybody, just in case if you didn't notice, I'm different from the other monsters, so let's put it this way and leave it that way, good night." Trigor said as he was a bit nervous 'cause he didn't wanna eat anybody like Sonic.

"Define the word 'different', Trigor." Sonic said.

"You'll laugh, Sonic." Trigor said as he turned over to the other side of the bed.

"I'm not gonna laugh, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Well that's what you always say, so then what happens later on? you laugh." Trigor said.

"Trigor, I give you my every single word." Sonic said as he held up his right hand promising that he wouldn't laugh.

Trigor sighed and sat right down on the bed.

"Alright, Sonic, I'll tell you, I'm…I'm a vegetarian monster." Trigor said as he covered his head with the green pillow ignoring the laughter from Sonic and he stared at him realizing that Sonic didn't laugh.

Sonic tried not to laugh.

"Hold it, Trigor, so that's it?" Sonic asked as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"What do you mean that's it, Sonic? you're the 1st supersonic hedgehog I ever told, I'm so tired of keeping it a secret and my Uncle Velgor, he'll never appreciate me for who I really am, what the heck is going on with me?" Trigor asked.

"Nothing's wrong with you, dude, I think all monsters should be just like you." Sonic said.

"Gosh, Sonic, that's nice of you to say." Trigor said.

"And quit blaming yourself for what happened, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Really, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"If you wanna blame anybody, Trigor, blame me, if I hadn't been there in the 1st place none of this would've happened." Sonic said as he walked away.

"Wow, if Uncle Velgor knew that, he would ice you for sure." Trigor said as Sonic stopped and turned himself around.

"Ice, what the heck is he, Trigor? the monster father or something?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right." Trigor said.

"What the heck do you mean yeah right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, Sonic, he is." Trigor said as Sonic's eyes and ears began twitching and Sonic gulped nervously in fear.

"Hey, Sonic, are you alright?" Trigor asked as Sonic didn't answer him.

Sonic was now terrified that if Velgor found out he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

ToonBoyDan "Good grief, it can't get any worse for Sonic, can it? here's where Amy finds Trigor in the dragon wash garage, so just read and review."

Chapter 8: Sonic is busted

Meanwhile back at Sonic's apartment Tails and Shadow were playing a video game on the plasma television screen when they saw Sonic getting eaten up by a monster in the video game and they were the only 1s who were inside while everybody left to get some rest.

"I told you, Shadow!" Tails exclaimed.

"I'm doing it, Tails." Shadow said.

"A, B, double C, Z, left, right, up and down." Tails said as he was helping Shadow out.

"Left and right, I got it." Shadow said as he and Tails continued playing their video game while Knuckles was on the blue wireless cell phone with a fed up look on his face.

"Oh yeah? well I got news for you, the monster slayer made me his manager, so I'm now what I like to call untouchable, do you hear me?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed as he entered the living room panicking in fear.

"Hey, Sonic." Tails and Shadow said in unison as they were still playing their favorite video game.

Sonic saw himself getting eaten up by a monster again.

"Oh hey, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Hey, here he is, my close friend the monster slayer, so now you gotta pay me protection." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, the deal is off, that monster I murdered was Velgor's nephew!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"I know, Sonic, isn't it great?" Knuckles asked.

"Well not if he finds out." Sonic said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Sonic? I got him on the cell phone right now." Knuckles said as Sonic gasped in fear knowing that Velgor had found out already.

"That's right, Velgor, I got the monster slayer right here in front of me." Knuckles said as Sonic told him to shut the heck up, but Knuckles nodded his head and gave him a big thumb up.

"And he's gonna slay you and all of your monsters." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, shut the heck up, shut the heck up." Sonic said in fear.

"Hey, that's great, I like it, shut the heck up, Velgor, shut the heck up!" Knuckles exclaimed as Sonic sighed knowing that he was in very big trouble.

"What the…..? dude, he wants to speak to you." Knuckles said.

"No way, Knuckles, I'm not here." Sonic said as he backed away.

"Yeah right, he's right over here." Knuckles said as he gave Sonic the blue cell phone.

Sonic took the blue cell phone from Knuckles.

"Hello….." Sonic said gently.

"Shut the heck up?! shut the heck up?! you don't tell me to shut the heck up, I tell you to shut the heck up!" Velgor shouted as he heard a beeping sound on the on line signal.

"Hello….." Velgor said.

"Hey, how the heck are you doing? let me have a good tasty pizza with everything on it, mushrooms, meatballs, green peppers….." Silver said as Velgor cut him off.

"Silver!" Velgor shouted.

"Oh hi there, boss, why the heck are you working in some pizza joint?" Silver asked.

"Get off the telephone!"Velgor shouted.

"But I'm starving." Silver said as he hung up.

Velgor sighed and continued from where he left off.

"My dudes are coming for you, monster slayer and they're gonna tear you apart arm from arm!" Velgor shouted as he hung up the wireless telephone.

Sonic slumped down on the futon knowing that he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

"Come on, Sonic, who's your dude? who takes good care of you? alright, dudes, the game's over, it's time to get busy." Knuckles said as he turned off their video game.

"Oh come on, Knuckles, I was winning!" Tails exclaimed as Shadow sighed just as he saw 2 scraps on the floor.

"Tails, weren't you suppose to pick those up from the disco dance party?" Shadow asked as he began picking them up and Tails stopped him.

"Hold it right there, Shadow, those 2 are mine." Tails said.

"Wait, what the crap?" Shadow asked.

"That's Henry and that's June, Henry's very crazy and June is the serious 1, but just get them together forever and hang on to your sides." Tails said as Shadow picked up the scraps and smirked.

"It was nice meeting both of you." Shadow said as he crumbled them up.

Tails gasped in shock.

"Shadow, you filthy murderer!" Tails exclaimed as he began chasing Shadow who was very ticked, but Knuckles grabbed both of them while leaving.

"Knuckles, you got it all wrong, dude!" Sonic exclaimed as he followed him.

"They're gonna write songs about you, Sonic." Knuckles said as the elevator doors closed right in front of Sonic.

"Knuckles, come on, dude!" Sonic exclaimed as he pushed the green button repeatedly.

"Maybe I can help you, Sonic." Blaze voice said as Sonic turned around and saw Blaze sitting on the futon and Sonic smiled at her.

"Hey, Blaze, what are you doing here? you just seem popping up outta places." Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic, you said for me to wait, so…(Blaze clapped her hands when the beautiful music began playing in the background and the lights came on) I was waiting." Blaze said as Sonic chuckled nervously just as the elevator doors opened up.

"Look, Blaze, I don't got enough time for the hand clapping make the lights go on music playing in the dark sort of thing." Sonic said.

"What are you terrified of, Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"Terrified? yeah right, Blaze, that's hilarious, I'm not terrified of anything, it's just that…Ohhhhhh.…" Sonic said as he relaxed while Blaze began massaging his shoulders.

"Oh, baby cakes, you're so tense." Blaze said as she continued massaging Sonic's shoulders.

"Yeah right, Blaze, I was so stressed out lately, you know, protecting the city, I do that all by myself and you know that it's just crazy." Sonic said.

"Well it's just too much, Sonic, it's piling up." Blaze said.

"Yeah right, you know what, Blaze? 1 thing above the other, actually, I was thinking about retiring." Sonic said as Blaze put Sonic against the big red lava lamp.

"You don't wanna do that, Sonic." Blaze said.

"I don't?" Sonic asked.

"You just worked your way to get above and you don't want to go back down there, do you?" Blaze asked.

"No way, Blaze, no I don't." Sonic said.

"You can just show them whose boss, Sonic, and those monsters can leave you alone." Blaze said.

"Yeah, Blaze, you're absolutely right." Sonic said as he began looking for Trigor.

"Trigor…" Sonic said as he left the apartment which was leaving Blaze smiling at him.

Meanwhile Sonic went back to the garage to speak with Trigor 'cause he got a plan so the other monsters wouldn't bother him again and he opened the door and looked for Trigor.

"Trigor, where the heck are you?" Sonic asked as he jumped nervously when he saw Amy staring at him.

"Hi there, Sonic." Amy said.

"Amy, what the heck are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"What, Sonic? did you forget something?" Amy asked as Sonic looked around.

"Well maybe you forgot….your monster!" Amy exclaimed angrily as Trigor continued sipping his blueberry banana milkshake when he saw Sonic.

"Hi there, Sonic." Trigor said.

"Uh…monster, run for your entire life, Amy, I'll cover you, hurry, before it's too late, go on without me!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh, quit it, Sonic, your pet monster here told me everything." Amy said angrily.

"Good grief, Trigor, why the heck would you do that?" Sonic asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"I don't know, Sonic, I like her." Trigor said.

"Thanks, I like you too." Amy said as she smiled, but it didn't last forever when she got fed up with Sonic.

"Sonic, what the heck were you thinking? bringing him in here?" Amy asked angrily.

"No, Amy, I'm still working out the kinks." Sonic said.

"Kinks? you fibbed, Sonic, everybody thinks you slayed the monster!" Amy shouted angrily.

"Who the heck am I to tell them that they're wrong, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"How could you fib in front of me, Sonic?! me!" Amy shouted angrily.

"Don't take it personally, Amy, come on, I fibbed in front of everybody!" Sonic exclaimed in fear as Amy looked a bit hurt that Sonic….not only fibbed in front of her, but he fibbed in front of everybody.

"Alright, Amy, look, I'm terribly sorry, I totally betrayed you, but listen, I got 1 little problem that I need to take care of." Sonic said.

"And what's that, Sonic?" Amy asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"Monsters are coming to get me!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"And they should, I mean, what did you expect? you would take credit for murdering a monster and everything would be fine for the rest of your entire life?" Amy asked angrily.

"Uh…..yeah right, but, hey, don't you worry about it, me and Trigor got it and we're gonna fix it." Sonic said.

"Whoa, wait a minute, I don't want any part of this." Trigor said.

"Too late now, vegetarian monster, they're looking for you too." Sonic said.

"Point taken, so what's the plan?" Trigor asked.

"Well, this is what we're gonna do." Sonic said as he began making his plan.

"Alright, here's the plan: Sonic, you tell the truth and you, go back home." Amy said angrily as Trigor and Sonic looked at her and at 1 another 'til they began laughing.

Sonic continued just as he held up the brush full of red paint.

"Alright, Trigor, look, this is what we're gonna do, we're gonna paint you up all bloody, a great big mess, right? then you're gonna run out there and meet the other monsters right before they get here and you're gonna say 'Stop, don't do that, don't go any further, that monster slayer's crazy, dude, he beat me senseless, he's a stone cold murderer, dude!' then you could tell them I'm big and tough and tell them I'm very handsome, throw that in and say I'm the coolest." Sonic said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"You're going way too far, Sonic." Amy said.

"Well, actually, he hasn't gone very far enough." Trigor said as he was looking out the window.

"Exactly, Trigor….what did you say?" Sonic asked.

"You need to slay a monster and I need to disappear, so here's what we're gonna do." Trigor said as Sonic began listening for what Trigor's plan was.

ToonBoyDan: "Well we hope that you stay tuned for the 1st fight so just read and review."

Chapter 9: Pretending to fight

Meanwhile back at the city Scarlet Garcia was on film, but she looked a bit frightened.

"This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live, we just confirmed reports of a….." Scarlet Garcia said as Vector ran around screaming in fear.

"Monster!" Vector exclaimed in fear as he and the others ran around past Scarlet Garcia screaming in fear.

Trigor ran around in the city just as everybody continued screaming and running around and taking cover and he pretended that he was gonna attack everybody which was a part of the plan from last night.

"Look, it's the monster slayer!" Scarlet Garcia exclaimed as the camera woman used the television camera and saw Sonic.

Sonic stood right on the Mystery Machine wearing a black cape and it was time to take on the monster.

Sonic turned himself around and posed as an action hero, but the strong wind blew the black cape and covered him.

Sonic removed the black cape and chuckled.

Sonic shouted and ran around supersonic fast holding out his right fist just as Trigor ran around near the road and towards him growling and they kept going towards 1 another until Sonic punched Trigor's right eye which was sending him crashing through the billboard.

"Holy shrimp boat, did we get that?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

Meanwhile at the dragon wash Amy was writing on the papers just as Espio was right by her desk seeing Sonic on television.

"Hey, Amy, Sonic is on television." Espio said as Amy turned herself around and saw Sonic showing off.

Amy rolled her eyes and continued doing her work while the crew joined up watching Sonic.

Meanwhile back at the city Trigor and Sonic hid by the stone wall just as Trigor cringed in pain and held his right eye due to the punch Sonic gave him.

"Do you hear that, Trigor? they're going crazy, dude, they like us." Sonic said.

"They like you, but they hate me, can we switch sides? I can be the supersonic hedgehog slayer and they'll never see it coming." Trigor said.

"Come on, Trigor, you sell this, you'll never need to go back home again, you can just begin a new life, now give me a growl." Sonic said.

"Alright, Sonic." Trigor said as he began purring just as Sonic sighed.

Trigor cleared his throat and growled real loud right near Sonic's face and that growl got everybody's attention right by the building.

Trigor stopped growling.

"Like that, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"That was very good, Trigor, let's go." Sonic said as they continued where they left off just as Sonic ran around supersonic fast and Trigor was chasing him passing Scarlet Garcia.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash everybody continued watching the fight scene while Knuckles was on the cell phone speaking to Velgor.

"Is that all you got? do you understand how big my client is? turn on your television screen." Knuckles said.

Meanwhile back at the fight scene Trigor ran around closely towards Sonic chomping his teeth to catch him.

"Trigor, Trigor, Trigor!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor caught him in his mouth and everybody including Amy gasped back at the dragon wash.

"Turn off your television screen, turn off your television screen." Knuckles said on the cell phone.

Meanwhile back at the city everybody stared at Trigor, but they took cover quickly when Trigor turned himself around and Trigor was looking for Sonic.

"Don't swallow me." Sonic said from inside Trigor's mouth.

"Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"No, Trigor, it's Mr. Skullhead, off course it's me, why did you do that?" Sonic asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sonic." Trigor said as he put his hands to his nose and was about to begin sneezing.

"No, Trigor, 'sorry' is when you step on somebody's foot at the movie theater, 'sorry' is when you say 'when's the baby boy or girl due?' and it turns out the person's just the way she is and this is just as far away from 'sorry' just as you could possibly get." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I think I'm gonna sneeze." Trigor said as he was about to begin sneezing.

"No, Trigor, just open up very nice and easy." Sonic said as Trigor began opening his mouth very nice and easy just as Sonic strained and everybody including Alvin, Simon and Theodore watched hoping that it was Sonic and suddenly Sonic opened Trigor's mouth just as everybody cheered and flashed the cameras.

"Are you dudes not entertained? you couldn't possibly handle the truth, you got me at the power of kung fu!" Sonic exclaimed.

Amy looked a bit confused when she saw Sonic on the television screen and she shook her head while Knuckles was on the cell phone.

"Turn your television screen back on, what the heck are you doing turning your television screen off?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic began riding Trigor like a rodeo cowboy while everybody continued cheering and whistling.

Meanwhile Silver and the other monsters ran around towards the city by the order of Velgor.

Sonic began using Trigor as a barrel just as Trigor began getting very ill.

Silver and the others continued looking for Sonic to settle the final score with him.

"This city is very big, how are we supposed to find the monster slayer around here?" Silver asked as he and the other monsters heard Trigor wailing from very far away just as Trigor was thrown around.

Trigor fell over on the wooden bridge while Sonic flexed his muscles, but it didn't last forever when he saw Silver and the other monsters.

Silver watched Sonic finding out if he was really great and Sonic knew this was the time for the big finale.

Sonic pulled Trigor's red and blue tail just as Trigor pretended to struggle in pain.

"This is it, Trigor, the big finish, just like we practiced." Sonic said.

"The spinning monster?" Trigor asked while grinning.

"Yep, the spinning monster." Sonic said as he began picking Trigor up, but he was a bit too heavy for him.

"A little bit of help here, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry, Sonic." Trigor said as Sonic managed to lift Trigor up and spun him around for the big finish and he grabbed his red and blue tail and spun him around faster until he threw him around and Trigor screamed in fear just as he got thrown around and without warning he smashed into the screen of the building and began falling over to his near death experience.

Trigor continued screaming just as Sonic watched him.

"Curse you, monster slayer!" Trigor exclaimed as he wailed while falling over into the dark pit.

Trigor continued falling over until he came over to the other side and continued wailing and he began wailing silently and made a great big crashing sound.

Meanwhile back above Sonic sighed and came right on the Mystery Machine just as the light bulbs came outta the screen due to the crash.

"Yeah right, and you tell Velgor that I don't ever wanna see another monster on this city again, ever!" Sonic exclaimed as Silver and the other monsters retreated back to the caverns.

"Remember this name: Sonic the monster slayer!" Sonic exclaimed.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash the entire crowd cheered and whistled just as Knuckles cheered for Sonic himself.

"You see that? you see that?" Knuckles asked as Trigor went over to the secret pit finally finished with the job.

Meanwhile back above everybody continued cheering for Sonic's victory.

Blaze was in the crowd and she was very proud that Sonic had won so she walked around towards him and was gonna do something to him.

Blaze continued showing off right in front of the camera just as Blaze came by and she grabbed Sonic by touching him.

"Whoa, hey, Blaze…" Sonic said as he was interrupted when Blaze began kissing him.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash Amy smiled at Knuckles.

Knuckles smiled back at her and watched the television screen, but he quit smiling and everybody quit cheering and whistling.

Amy looked a bit confused and watched the television screen and what she saw made her gasp in shock 'cause she saw Sonic being kissed by Blaze.

"It seems the monster slayer not only conquered a few monsters today, but maybe a few hearts and souls? has the city's most awesome supersonic hedgehog ever been snapped up? I'm Scarlet Garcia here live watching the monster slayer getting kissed." Scarlet Garcia said as Amy was feeling very devastated just as she left her desk and Knuckles watched her leave knowing that she liked Sonic and it looked like Amy's heart was now broken and shattered.

ToonBoyDan: Good idea: Trigor beginning a new life

Bad idea: Amy being devastated 'cause Blaze is kissing Sonic and everything's not going very well so just read and review.

Chapter 10: Blaze left alone

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash Amy was reading the newspaper starting at the photograph of Sonic getting kissed by Blaze and she was fed up and devastated from what she just saw while Trigor was behind the curtain and he was gonna dress up as something else.

"Hey, Amy, can you give me the pink and yellow and 1s?" Trigor asked as Amy gave him the 2 cans of pink and yellow paint and she continued reading the newspaper.

"Thanks, Amy." Trigor said as Sonic came inside laughing.

"Look who just stepped in the room." Sonic said as he continued laughing just as Amy continued reading and she wasn't smiling at him.

"Yeah right." Trigor said.

"Sonic and Trigor, what a team, dude, give me that, give me some 5." Sonic said.

"High 5, low 5." Trigor said as he high 5d and low 5d with Sonic.

"Did you see me? I was all like….. (Sonic began making Kung Fu sounds) I was crazy." Sonic said.

"When you punched me, the entire crowd was…aahh!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Yeah right, they ate it up and it was like a Sonic explosion."

"How great was I, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"Oh, Trigor, you were the bomb." Sonic said.

"Thanks, Sonic, and hey, you, I was your great big finish on the news, great kiss, lover boy." Trigor said.

"Whoa, dude, that's privacy." Sonic said.

"Privacy? Sonic, the entire city saw you do it!" Amy exclaimed angrily as Sonic held her right hand, but she swiped her right hand away from him.

"Hey, somebody's in a very bad mood, come on, Amy, let me see that smiling face, show me that smiling face." Sonic said as he put both of his fingers between Amy's mouth by making her smile at him.

"Knock it off, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily as she pushed his arms away.

"What's gotten into you, Amy?" Sonic asked looking a bit confused.

"Me?! I swear, Sonic, sometimes I wanna take your big crazy head and just….." Amy said angrily as she punched her right hand real fast.

"Amy, what the heck is your problem?" Sonic asked.

"Problem? there's no problem, Sonic, I don't got a problem, Blaze is the only 1 with the problem." Amy said angrily.

"Hey, you guys….." Trigor said.

"Well, Amy, what do you got against Blaze?" Sonic asked in concern.

"Not my mouth, that's for sure." Amy said angrily as Trigor began cringing.

"What's going on around here?" Sonic asked as he was not knowing what Amy was speaking about.

"I'm gonna stay outta this 1." Trigor said as he hid behind the curtain.

"Why would you even care about Blaze anyway, Amy?" Sonic asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"I don't, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"You don't Amy?" Sonic asked.

"No way!" Amy shouted angrily.

"No way what, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"You guys wanna…" Trigor said as Sonic and Amy cut him off.

"No way!" Sonic and Amy shouted angrily in unison as it was making Trigor back away.

"Just tell me, Sonic, 'cause I'm curious, why the heck do you think she's interested in you? do you even think for 1 single minute that she would even like you if you weren't the richest and greatest monster slayer?" Amy asked angrily.

"Please don't fight and argue." Trigor said as Amy ignored him.

"Are you blind, Sonic?" Amy asked angrily.

"Well, Amy, at least she treats me like I'm somebody!" Sonic exclaimed angrily.

"Well, Sonic, would she like you if you were a nobody?!" Amy asked angrily.

"Nobody would like me if I was a nobody!" Sonic exclaimed angrily.

"I did, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily as she walked away from him.

Sonic was very shocked from what she just said and he stared at her and he just found out that she liked him this entire time and Amy continued looking very devastated and upset.

"Before the cash and before the fortunes and before the fib, to me you were a somebody, Sonic, but now you're nothing, but a fraud, a sham, a con and you're such a joker." Amy said angrily and devastatingly as Sonic just stared at her looking a bit upset ever since she admitted that she liked him.

"Here I am, ta-da, (singsong voice) I'm Lucky, the dragon washing pink and yellow monster." Trigor/Lucky said as he smiled at them, but his smiling face faded when he saw Sonic and Amy staring at 1 another terribly devastated and upset.

Amy sighed devastatingly and walked away from him.

"Amy…" Sonic said as he tried to say something to her.

"No, Sonic, just forget about it, just go already, 'cause I'm tired of hearing how everything you had in your entire life wasn't good enough, including me." Amy said angrily as Sonic tried to explain, but he was crushed and he began leaving the dragon wash garage devastatingly.

Amy watched him leave and began shedding tear drops.

"Amy?" Trigor/Lucky asked.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, go back and do it again." Amy said as Trigor/Lucky looked devastatingly at her knowing that she was in tear drops and he got rid of the tear drops.

"Hey come on, Amy, It'll be alright." Trigor/Lucky said as Amy smiled at him.

Meanwhile Sonic just closed the door of the garage and walked away from the dragon wash and he was still devastated and upset that Amy liked him all the time and he didn't know that after she confessed to him and he walked around in the city staring at the billboards of his fortunes, but he wasn't proud and cheerful about it.

"You couldn't possibly handle the truth, you got monster breath!" Sonic exclaimed on the television screen as Sonic sighed devastatingly and continued walking around and all he wanted was to become a somebody, but what about Amy? Sonic stared at another video of him drinking a diet root beer and he walked away from the city.

Later that night he saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore playing with the fire hydrant and cheering for Sonic and saw Madame Foster shouting at them and telling them to go home and get some shut eye.

Sonic chuckled a bit just as he saw them messing with Crazy Chuck who just woke up.

Sonic chuckled silently until he saw his new home that made him terribly upset and devastated.

Meanwhile at Sonic's penthouse Sonic entered the living room where Knuckles and the others were disco dancing, but he wasn't in the mood for that.

Sonic passed by not paying any attention to them.

Meanwhile Blaze who was sitting right next to Bonnie saw Sonic going over to the balcony and she was a bit concerned about him.

Sonic went outside and looked at the beautiful viewing and was still not proud and cheerful about it.

"Preparation S slays splitting headaches like Sonic slays monsters, oh, hey, Sonic." Chris said as Sonic waved at him just as Chris walked away and he sighed devastatingly while Blaze stood by the door.

"Amy's right, I am such a joker." Sonic said devastatingly as Blaze rolled her eyes, but smiled at him.

"Hey, Monster slayer, why are you out here? all of your close friends are inside." Blaze asked.

"Not all of my close friends." Sonic said.

"You mean that pink hedgehog girl at the dragon wash? forget about her, Sonic, she's a nobody." Blaze said as Sonic walked away from her.

"No, Blaze, I'm the nobody." Sonic said devastatingly as Blaze chuckled.

"Oh let me guess, Sonic, she told you that she likes you, is that it? well it's not like you're feeling the same way about her." Blaze said as she continued chuckling and what Blaze said was true Sonic was feeling the same way about Amy so he smiled at her.

"You know what, Blaze? I don't think it's gonna work out." Sonic said as he backed away.

"Wait, Sonic, are you leaving me alone?" Blaze asked as Sonic sighed and nodded, but he yelped in shock when he saw Blaze getting ticked off.

"Let me explain something to you, Sonic." Blaze said.

Meanwhile back inside Knuckles continued disco dancing with Vector until he and the others stopped and saw Blaze tapping Sonic against the glass door a couple of times and the door didn't even shatter.

"We're gonna disco like it's a disco party." Knuckles said.

"Oh, true love!" Knuckles exclaimed as he laughed along with the others.

Blaze tossed Sonic right against the wall 1 more time and walked away from Sonic who slid down the glass door.

ToonBoyDan: "Well bad luck for Blaze and we hope Sonic finds Amy in the nick of time so just read and review."

Chapter 11: Amy kidnapped

Meanwhile 1 morning Sonic just bought everything for Amy and this was his chance that he was gonna tell Amy that he likes her and he ran around towards the dragon Wash where Trigor/Lucky was working 'til he saw Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic." Trigor/Lucky said

"I can't speak right now, Trigor, I gotta find Amy, I gotta tell her I like her!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor/Lucky grinned and followed him just as everybody cheered for him.

"Way to go, Sonic!" Vector cheered.

Meanwhile at the office Tails and Shadow were now in charge of answering the wireless telephone, but they weren't doing very well.

"Hello, dragon wash…" Tails said as Shadow grabbed the red wireless telephone.

"Give me the telephone, Tails, we get a dragon of a wash…" Shadow said.

"Give me the telephone!" Tails exclaimed as he grabbed the wireless telephone from Shadow's right hand.

"And the price is…..very low, considering great washes." Tails said.

"How many times do I need to tell you guys? it's 'gosh!' you get a dragon of a wash and the price oh my gosh!" Knuckles exclaimed angrily as Shadow answered the wireless telephone.

"Dragon wash….." Shadow said.

"Rhymes with gosh…." Tails said as he and Shadow both laughed in unison.

Knuckles groaned in an appalled manner.

"Give me that, get outta here, both of you, go be crazy someplace else!" Knuckles exclaimed angrily

"Knuckles, where's Amy?" Sonic asked.

"You tell me, dude." Knuckles said as he answered the wireless telephone.

"Dragon wash, you get a dragon of a…..…oh, Sonic, it's for you." Knuckles said as he gave Sonic the wireless telephone.

Sonic gave the stuff to Trigor/Lucky and answered the wireless telephone.

"Hello?" Sonic asked…

"Is this the monster slayer?" Silver's asked.

"Of course it is." Sonic said.

"It's Silver the Hedgehog….I mean, just forget about it, now you follow those instructions to a lot of fibs, alright? file cabinet, middle door, there's a package in here, so get it." Silver said as Sonic opened the package until he saw what was inside of it and it was Amy's dark pink chaos emerald.

"That's right, tough dude, we got your gal, now there's gonna be a sit down in 1 single minute." Silver said.

"Well, who is it?" Trigor/Lucky asked as Sonic shushed him.

"Be there, Sonic, if you don't wanna see her asleep with the cartoon characters and video game characters known as the deceased 1s, now nod your head that you understand." Silver said as Sonic nodded his head.

"Now, Sonic, tell me if you nodded your head." Silver said.

"I nodded my head." Sonic said as he hung up the wireless telephone in concern.

"They got Amy and they wanna have a sit down, but I never meant for anybody to get left behind especially not Amy, this is my entire fault." Sonic said.

"That's 1 classic move, I saw her 100 times." Knuckles said.

"They just take the thing you like the most and they use it against you." Trigor/Lucky said as Sonic got no other choice that he was gonna rescue Amy from Velgor's clutches.

"Look, you guys, we gotta go over to that sit down and we gotta rescue her." Sonic said.

"Whoa, look, Sonic, I wanna rescue Amy too, but I can't just go in there and say 'Hi there, Uncle Velgor, I'm a pink and yellow monster'." Trigor/Lucky said.

"Trigor?" Knuckles asked.

"And my close friend the monster slayer is a fraud." Trigor/Lucky said.

"A fraud?! Knuckles exclaimed.

"Come on, you guys, we're gonna need a better plan than that." Trigor/Lucky said as Knuckles chuckled.

"This is a joke right, dude? 'cause you know I told Velgor….." Knuckles said as he stopped and remembered what he said to Velgor back then.

Flashback…

"Shut the heck up, Velgor, shut the heck up!" Knuckles exclaimed as Velgor growled angrily on the wireless telephone.

End of flashback…

Knuckles panicked in fear knowing that he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

"Tell me you didn't make it up, dude, tell me that's not Trigor, tell me you're a real monster slayer, please!" Knuckles exclaimed in fear.

"I'm terribly sorry, Knuckles, but I'm not, but the monsters don't know about it." Sonic said as Knuckles now knew that Sonic wasn't the monster slayer, the other monsters and Velgor didn't know about it either.

Sonic was still gonna rescue Amy no matter what he was gonna do.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, it looks like Sonic is gonna have a challenge with Velgor, the monster boss, so just read and review."

Chapter 12: The Sit-down Showdown

Meanwhile Sonic, Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky were all sitting down while everybody stood right behind them.

Sonic and Trigor/Lucky were a bit nervous, but not as nervous as the other monsters were and they still didn't know that Sonic was a fraud.

Sonic reached for a spork and the monsters on the other side flinched nervously.

Sonic reached for a kitchen brush and the monsters on the other side flinched as well.

Sonic smirked deciding to have a bit of fun with this so he turned over to his other side and growled which was making the monsters gasp in shock and James fainted in fear.

Sonic and Trigor/Lucky chuckled.

"Will you guys quit joking around? There's a big 1, we're doomed, we're doomed." Knuckles said in fear.

"Thanks, Knuckles, thanks, and my dude, Knuckles just begged me not to murderize all of you up in here, now I might listen to him, but then again I might not, and that depends on the individual behavior of all of the individuals in here individually, isn't that that right?" Sonic asked.

"Look, Gary, that dude's got pink and yellow monster muscle." Jack said.

"My Uncle Growly got whacked by 1 of those that evening." Gary said.

"Now which 1 of you monsters called this meeting?" Sonic said.

"That'll be me." Velgor's voice said as Sonic and the others turned themselves around and saw him.

"So, this is the monster Slayer, I was expecting to meet you, I just feel like we're practically close family, you know that? hilarious, isn't it? I brought my nephews into the world full of love and care and you took them out, do you know who I am? do you know who I am? I'm Velgor, the boss of the monsters." Velgor said.

"Hey, boss, I saved you a seat." Silver said as Velgor took his place at the end of the table just he continued when a familiar dish with a red cover on it was brought over to him.

"I was running this entire city ever since before you were born, and if you thought a dude like me can't get to a dude like you….well, guess what? you thought wrong." Velgor said as he lifted the red cover to reveal Amy all tied up with blue duct tape around her mouth and when she saw Sonic she stared at him.

"Dude, you're the 1 who's wrong, I hardly even know that gal, what's your name again, ma'am?" Sonic asked as Amy continued mumbling.

"Oh yeah? well I think he's bluffing." Blaze's voice said.

Blaze had appeared right next to Velgor and all of the monsters were checking her out.

"Dude, if I wasn't married." James said as he saw Blaze.

"How are you doing, beautiful gal?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"Blaze, we meet again." Sonic said.

"You know, monster slayer, there's only 1 thing I like better than cash, a lot of revenge." Blaze said as Jack sighed.

"I think I'm secretly in love….." Jack said.

"Your monster slaying days are over, and there's nothing you can do about it." Velgor said as Sonic began chuckling and the others looked a bit confused 'til Sonic gestured for them to chuckle as well and they did even if it was a bit nervously as did Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky and Silver 'til Velgor whacked him.

"What's hilarious?" Velgor asked.

"You got nothing, nothing, Lucky, take her out." Sonic said as Trigor/Lucky did as he was told to do by picking up Amy in his mouth and returned back to his place right next to Sonic.

Sonic jumped on the table and began beat boxing to the 'Indiana Jones' theme tune doing a disco dance right before he decided to gloat.

"Alright, new rules, nobody, I repeat, nobody makes 1 single move without my alright." Sonic said as he didn't notice that Trigor/Lucky was holding his nose and was preparing to sneeze and the other monsters noticed him.

"What'd he do? I can't see it." James said as Sonic didn't hear him just as he continued gloating.

"I'm on the Panama Canal, dude." Sonic said as he continued to gloating.

"From now on, everything goes right through me, but if you lose a baby tooth, you don't grow another 1 back without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright…" Gary said nervously.

"If you begin sneezing, you don't wipe that green snot without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright…." James said as he was also very nervous.

"And you don't say 'alright' without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked as Jack groaned and fainted in fear.

"Alright, thanks for coming, we gotta go." Knuckles said as Sonic ignored him.

"1 more thing, what's with all of you living in the life boat?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic….." Knuckles said nervously.

"You dudes are supposed to be the mob, get yourselves a real hide out." Sonic said.

"Sonic…" Trigor/Lucky said as he was still holding his nose.

"And take 1 good look, Velgor, it's over, you're old school…" Sonic said.

"Sonic!" Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky exclaimed.

"What, you guys?" Sonic asked as he turned himself around to see Trigor/Lucky sneeze out not only Amy, but a few other things he could've eaten as well 'cause monsters tend to eat other things than meat products.

Another monster looked at the license plate starvingly and stuffed it right into his mouth.

"The terror, the terror!" Trigor/Lucky exclaimed in terror as he coughed loudly and a red blue striped beach ball came right outta his mouth and Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Uh…...excuse me for 1 single minute." Sonic said he untied Amy and removed the blue duct tape from her mouth.

"Amy, are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"No, Sonic, I'm not alright, he almost tried to eat me!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"I couldn't take it anymore, the taste was making me sneeze." Trigor/Lucky said as Velgor stared at him.

"Trigor? is that really you?" Velgor asked as he made his way over to Trigor/Lucky and hugged him.

"You're alive? I thought I lost you." Velgor said as he noticed what Trigor was wearing.

"What the heck are you wearing? what the heck is that?" Velgor asked as Trigor sighed and wiped his face off and all of the monsters gasped in amazement.

"Hey, boss, it's Trigor, he was wearing a disguise so we wouldn't recognize him, but now he's not wearing a disguise so we do recognize him." Silver said.

"Hi there, Uncle Velgor…" Trigor said nervously knowing that he was busted for the rest of his entire life.

"Are you kidding me, Trigor? are you kidding me? are you outta your mind? do you got any idea how this really looks?" Velgor asked.

"Dude, this is the greatest sit down I have ever been to." James whispered to Jack who nodded his head in agreement.

"What the heck are you doing with this blue supersonic hedgehog? he took out your own flesh and blood, Vigor." Velgor said.

"But, Uncle Velgor, just listen…" Trigor said.

"But nothing, Trigor, you never take sides against the entire family, ever." Velgor said.

"Hey, Velgor, sir, it's not his entire fault, this is between me and you." Sonic said.

"What the heck did I ever do to you? you took Vigor away and you turned Trigor into a pink and yellow monster, I'm gonna get you!" Velgor shouted angrily as Amy screamed in fear knowing what Velgor was about to do to Sonic.

"Sonic, watch out!" Amy exclaimed in fear.

"Sonic, run away, run away for your entire life!" Trigor exclaimed as Sonic didn't need 1 2nd invite just as he turned himself around and made a run for it with Velgor who was right behind him.

Knuckles and Trigor hurried off after him.

Sonic crawled through a tunnel in the mansion that lead to outside that was a bit too little for Velgor and unfortunately for Sonic the monster was stuck in the tunnel

"You're gonna regret the day you became the monster slayer!" Velgor shouted as Sonic continued running away from him.

"Well look who's stuck in the tunnel, you're still starving, big dude? well say 'hello' to my little friends." Timothy said as he turned himself around and sounded like a bugle and the other turkeys came outta nowhere and began attacking Velgor and they all clamped on his head which was making Velgor more fed up and Velgor angrily snapped at them which was making them scatter and he continued chasing Sonic.

Velgor was getting so close and was about to attack Sonic when he and Sonic suddenly saw Crazy Chuck with a crazy smiling face even crazier than the look in his eyes along with Alvin, Simon and Theodore following him.

"Look out, another big 1!" Crazy Chuck exclaimed as Velgor got up looking even more fed up which was making the Chipmunks and Crazy Chuck very nervous.

"Run away for your entire life!" Crazy Chuck and the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they turned themselves around and ran around for the hills being followed by Sonic who was luring Velgor to the dragon wash.

Tails and Shadow were seen at the wireless telephone, trying to get the saying right.

"Try it again, Tails." Shadow said.

"Dragon wash, you get a dragon of a wash and the price…oh my gosh!" Tails screamed in fear as Velgor came running around towards them.

"Well, Tails, you got it right." Shadow said as he freaked out as well.

"Everybody clear the way!" Tails exclaimed in fear.

"Come on, Velgor, it's time to clean up your performance." Sonic said.

"Uncle Velgor, leave him alone!" Trigor exclaimed as Sonic got to the tower where Speedy usually worked and activated the red bubbles and the red bubbles showered everywhere which was making it very hard for Velgor to see everything.

Amy who was standing near the red bubbles got trapped in 1 by accident.

Sonic could see a familiar silhouette of a monster and when the monster got closer to a clasp Sonic smacked the green button for it to come down and the clasp grabbed hold of the monster.

Sonic thinking he got a hold of Velgor got outta the tower and went over to the clasp.

"Alright, Velgor, the game's over." Sonic said as Trigor was in there instead of Velgor.

"Trigor? what the heck are you doing in there?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Sorry, Sonic…..." Trigor said.

"Where the heck is Velgor?" Sonic asked as Velgor suddenly popped up outta places behind him.

Sonic realized it without seeing the terrified looks on his face.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" Sonic asked nervously as he turned himself around.

"You're mine right now!" Velgor exclaimed as Sonic screamed in fear just as he dodged Velgor and the chase continued.

"Let's finish this, monster slayer." Velgor said as Sonic quickly gave the go ahead sign to Omega just as he had lured Velgor to another clasp.

"Oh we're about to, Velgor." Sonic said as Omega smacked the green button and the clasp grabbed Velgor.

A red toothbrush popped out and brushed Velgor's teeth and it sprayed water right into his mouth and he spit it out and Jerry walked around over and put another air freshener on his monster tooth.

"Thanks for coming to dragon wash." Jerry said as he stared off into space again.

"Alright, somebody needs to get me outta the red bubble, right now." Amy said as Sonic popped the red bubble and caught her safely in his arms.

Sonic and Amy stared at 1 another until Scarlet Garcia lightly pushed her outta the way.

"The monster slayer does it again…" Scarlet Garcia said.

"Hey, no fair!" Amy exclaimed.

"This time luring 2 monsters into his death trap of hygiene, Sonic, you're the somebody everybody wants to be, above the character chart, tell our television cameras how it always feels just to be you." Scarlet Garcia said as Amy sighed devastatingly right before she turned herself around and walked away which Sonic had noticed.

"Amy, wait!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic, get me outta here, quickly, I need a head start just to get as far away as possible." Trigor said.

"Just look at what you did to him." Velgor said angrily.

"It's just a misunderstanding." Sonic said as he was ignored by the others

"Sonic, over here!" Amy exclaimed as everybody began chanting in unison.

"Monster slayer, monster slayer!" the crowd exclaimed in unison as Sonic couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop, enough, I'm not a real monster slayer!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody gasped in shock.

"I fibbed…." Sonic said.

"What the heck?" Velgor said.

"And I'm not a real financial advisor…" Crazy Chuck said as he sobbed silently.

"Alright, it was a maple tree branch that murdered Vigor, I never got anything to do with it and neither did Trigor." Sonic said.

"Well, Trigor, if that was true, then why did you need to run away?" Velgor asked.

"Because you always wanted me to be like Vigor, I'll never be the monster you want me to be." Trigor said.

"What the heck is your problem, dude? so your nephew likes tomato pickle sandwiches, so his close friend's a blue supersonic hedgehog like me, so he likes to dress up like a pink and yellow monster, so what? everybody likes him just the way he is, why can't you? don't make the same mistake that I did, I didn't know what I had 'til I lost it." Sonic said as Velgor sighed.

"Can you get me outta this? so I can hug my nephew and tell him I'm terribly sorry?" Velgor asked as Sonic pushed the green button and the 2 monsters walked up to 1 another.

"Uncle Velgor…." Trigor said.

"Come here, you…." Velgor said while hugging Trigor.

"I like you, Trigor, no matter what you eat or how you dress up." Velgor said.

"Sonic?" Amy asked as Sonic walked around over to her.

"Amy? Amy, I wish I knew what I meant by then, I just mean, I wish you knew what I knew, I mean, right before this….." Sonic said.

"You're blowing it, dude!" Tails exclaimed.

"Mind your own business, it's just emotional and it's just pressure." Knuckles said.

"What I'm really saying is that I just…..I didn't need to be above the city, everything I wanted was right there in front of me this entire time." Sonic said

"But what about being a somebody, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I'm nobody without you, Amy, I'm terribly sorry I got you mixed up in this." Sonic said as Crazy Chuck made kissing sounds with his sock puppets.

"You're not helping, dude." Shadow said.

"Come here, Sonic, you big crazy head." Amy said as she and Sonic kissed 1 another in which Sonic had returned.

"I never told you guys about this, but you're the best dudes a red echidna like me could ever have, come on, Tails, Shadow, group hug!" Knuckles exclaimed as Tails and Shadow went in for a group hug just as Knuckles was offering when Tails' blue chaos emerald accidentally zapped Knuckles and Knuckles pulled away and began rubbing where he got zapped.

"Sorry, Knuckles." Tails said.

"Come on, Knuckles, try again, dude, don't sweat it." Shadow said.

"Forget about it, the minute's gone." Knuckles said as Sonic quit kissing Amy just as he turned over to Velgor.

"So, uh, Velgor, we're good, right? I mean, like, the city is safe? walk the streets, you know, without…aaah! you know…." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, we're good." Velgor said as everybody began cheering and whistling knowing that they wouldn't need to live in fear of the monsters again.

"Sonic, excuse me, you just lost everything you fibbed so hard to achieve, tell me, what's next for you?" Scarlet Garcia asked as Sonic smiled at her.

"I think I got a good idea, if my manager would allow it." Sonic said.

"Alright, so what's on your mind, Sonic?" Knuckles asked as Sonic just smiled and told him what the idea was.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like we're coming to the ending chapter where Sonic and the others are working at the dragon wash, so just read and review."

Chapter 15: The cheerful ending

Sonic was now in Knuckles' office putting up what looked like a photograph of his Uncle Trevor 'til Amy walked in through the door.

"Come on, everybody's waiting, Mr. Manager." Amy said as Sonic had asked for a partnership.

Knuckles had agreed with it 'cause he was a nice dude.

"Alright, Amy, I just gotta put the finishing touch on my new desk." Sonic said as he turned over to the photograph.

"I like you, Uncle Trevor…" Sonic said as he walked around over to where Knuckles was.

"Hey, Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, Sonic, let's see what you can do." Knuckles said.

"Alright, Knuckles, let's see what you can do." Sonic said as they both walked around outside.

"Knuckles and Sonic's dragon wash is now open for business!" Sonic exclaimed as the entire crowd cheered in unison.

"Yo, Tails, Shadow, let's get this disco party bumpin'!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yo, dudes, it's Tails and Shadow on the wheels of steel!" Tails exclaimed as everybody cheered and whistled right before he turned over to Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy.

"Yo, Sparkles, Bonnie, Daisy, Tiffany, how 'bout we have a bit of disco dance fun?" Sonic asked as Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy began singing 'Dragon Wash'.

Sparkles: (singing) you couldn't possibly be rich

Bonnie: (singing) but let me tell you it sure beats digging 1 single ditch

Daisy: (singing) there ain't no tellin' who you like to meet…

Sonic began doing some disco dance move.

"Don't try this at home, dudes!" Sonic exclaimed.

Tiffany: (singing) a television star or maybe a jewelry thief

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash (Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) at the dragon wash, yeah (Oh yeah!)

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) at the dragon wash (sing it with me now)….

Amy was at her desk when she heard Trigor's voice and she looked up and saw a lot of monsters with him.

"Hey, Amy….." Trigor's voice said.

"I'm terribly sorry Uncle Velgor and I are late, but we brought in some new customers." Trigor said.

"Hey, Amy, how ya doin'?" Silver asked.

"Wow, alright, you guys, come inside." Amy said as Trigor and the other monsters went inside and began disco dancing.

Sparkles: (singing) it's not the place to be if you're planning on being a super star

Bonnie: (singing) now let me tell you it's always awesome

Daisy: (singing) and the boss doesn't mind sometimes if you're jokin' around

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash

"No, Velgor, snap it, you're not snappin' it." Knuckles said.

"I'm snapping it, I'm snapping it." Velgor said.

"That's alright, a lot of cartoon and video game monsters can't do it." Knuckles said.

"Yo, dude…." Velgor said.

"Yo, dude, what's up?" Knuckles asked.

"Up with what?" Velgor asked looking a bit confused.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo…." Knuckles said.

"You say 'yo' 1 more time then I'm gonna 'yo' you." Velgor said.

"Sorry, dude." Knuckles said.

While the disco dance music was still playing in the background Sonic saw his close friend Trigor and a few other monsters disco dancing like disco dance stars while Timothy and the other turkeys disco danced as well and when they were finished they struck a pose.

"Alright, dude, I made you all sporty!" Alvin exclaimed as he, Simon and Theodore were giving paint jobs to the other monsters.

Some of them looked awesome, but James had been spray painted to look like a rock and roll singer.

"Hey, do you think this is hilarious? what the heck am I? a rock and roll singer to you?" James asked.

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash, workin' at the dragon wash yeah…

Just as Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy continued singing in unison some photographs of the characters appeared on the screen along with the names of their voice portrayers

Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Link (voices)

Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose (voice)

JimCummings as Velgor (voice)

Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat (voice)

Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna (voice)

Kate Higgins as Tails the 2 Tailed Fox (voice)

Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog (voice)

Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog (voice)

Karen Strassman as Scarlet Garcia (voice)

Josh Peck as Trigor (voice)

Jerry Trainor as Vigor (voice)

Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman (voice)

Justin Long as Alvin (Chipmunk voice)

Matthew Gray Gubler as Simon (Chipmunk voice)

Jesse McCartney as Theodore (Chipmunk voice)

Miranda Cosgrove as Sparkles the Ferret (speaking and singing voices)

Beatrice Miller as Bonnie the Coyote (speaking and singing voices)

Dakota Fanning as Daisy the Squirrel (speaking and singing voices)

Alyson Stoner as Tiffany the Turtle (speaking and singing voices)

Kyle Herbert as Big the Cat (voice)

Jerry Lobozo as Crazy Chuck (voice)

Suzanne Goldish as Chris Thorndyke (voice)

Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile (voice)

Troy Baker as Espio the Chameleon (voice)

Ice Cube as Jerry the Echidna (voice)

Wayne Knight as Dojo (voice)

and Candi Milo as Madame Foster (voice)

Just as the scene was drawing to a closing end Amy could be seen giving a lot of kisses to Sonic while everybody continued disco dancing and the Chao from the beginning of the story flew around by and winked at the crowd just as the entire scene went pitched black.

The entire scene switched back to Sonic's old penthouse and the elevator doors slid open and Blaze appeared unaware that Sonic wasn't living there anymore.

"Hello? hello, Sonic? listen, baby cakes, I know I was a bad gal, but come on, you gotta be extremely crazy not to take me back." Blaze said as Crazy Chuck popped up outta places with a daisy in his right hand.

"Did somebody say extremely crazy?" Crazy Chuck asked as he clapped his hands and the lights went off which was making the entire scene go dark.

ToonBoyDan: "And that's the end of '_Monster Tale_', we will now close this up and goodbye for now."

52


	13. Chapter 13: The cheerful ending

_MONSTER TALE_

Character similarities

Oscar…..Sonic the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Games'_)

Don Lino…..Velgor (some monster boss character that we just made up)

Angie….Amy Rose ('_Sonic X' and 'Sonic Games_')

Lenny….Trigor (some nice gentle monster character that we just made up)

Lola…Blaze the Cat ('_Sonic X' _and_ 'Sonic Super Action Speed'_)

Sykes….Vector the Crocodile ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed'_)

Ernie…..Sonic the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed_')

Bernie. . . Shadow the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic Super Action Speed_')

Frankie….Vigor (some tough monster character that we just made up)

Luca…Silver the Hedgehog ('_Sonic X_' and '_Sonic_ _Games_')

Don Feinberg…..Dr. Eggman ('Sonic X' and 'Sonic Games')

Katie Current….Scarlet Garcia ('_Sonic X_')

The Shorties…..Alvin, Simon and Theodore ('Alvin and the Chipmunks the Computer Animated Cartoon Series')

Crazy Joe…Chuck Thorndyke ('_Sonic X_')

Chapter 1: Don't worry about 1 thing

There was a little Chao trapped in a cage and the Chao was now frightened that he was gonna be the dinner and unknown to him somebody was walking around just as the Chao gulped nervously in fright and suddenly the Chao screamed in fear just as it saw somebody coming right toward him just as it struggled to break outta the cage, but it had a weird feeling that somebody was right behind him and the Chao turned around and saw a red and blue monster with red and blue fur and light blue eyes.

"Hi there, I'm Trigor." Trigor said as he introduced himself to the Chao, but he fainted in fear.

"Oh, little buddy, did I frighten you? I'm terribly sorry, wake up, alright, don't worry about it, I'll get you outta here in a jiffy, just hang in there, little Chao." Trigor said.

"Hey, Trigor!" Vigor's voice shouted in the distance.

"Uh, I'm coming Vigor!" Trigor shouted back as he began releasing the Chao from the cage.

"Well move it, come on, Uncle Velgor's waiting!" Vigor shouted as Trigor opened the cage lid which was setting the Chao free at last.

"Alright, little buddy, you're free at last, now go, cry for freedom!" Trigor said as he began leaving just as he jumped when he saw another monster with green and red fur and yellow eyes and he was Trigor's brother, Vigor.

"Whoa, Vigor, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Trigor said.

"Trigor, what the heck are you doing?" Vigor asked.

"Well, Vigor, I was just picking you some daisies." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him on the head with his right hand.

"Hey, Mom and Dad said it's not alright to hit." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him again.

"Ow!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Mom and Dad aren't here anymore." Vigor said as he began humming the haunted mansion theme tune.

"Stop, stop, that theme tune's giving me the creeps." Trigor said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Vigor? it's our theme tune, deal with it." Vigor said as he and Trigor walked around back home to the mansion.

Meanwhile there was a very big city which nearly looked like a ghost town, but on the big screen of the building Scarlet Garcia answered some questions about the monsters.

"Are they gone? are they really gone? are you sure about it?" Scarlet Garcia asked as she smiled.

"Good morning, Station Square, I'm Scarlet Garcia, keeping it up, we just received official confirmation that the monsters are gone forever, I repeat: the monsters are gone forever." Scarlet Garcia said as everybody came outta nowhere and began doing their own business and everybody was hiding because the monsters like Trigor and Vigor could attack and murder anybody.

Don't worry about 1 thing

'cause every single thing is going to be alright

"Up next, a grown man tells us how he does it all, but 1st, over to Kent Brockman for the traffic report." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Thanks Scarlet, slight congestion here on the Interpol, there's an overturned frog, authorities are trying to calm him down." Kent Brockman said as he saw Apu and Ned Flanders trying to calm poor Mr. Skullhead down which was causing a traffic jam.

"Get out those cell phones and call in to the boss 'cause you're gonna be late."

"What the heck is taking so long?" Apu asked.

"I don't know, we seem to be in some sort of traffic jam." Ned Flanders said as he rolled his eyes and drove his blue sports car to someplace else and this was a very busy city with rush hour traffic and other people working and a few more.

In the bank Slinkman sat in the counter just as he showed Scoutmaster Lumpus the red gem.

"Yeah right, it's a fraud." Slinkman said as he stared at the fraud red gem.

"A fraud? but it took me forever to find it!" Scoutmaster Lumpus shouted angrily.

Don't worry about 1 thing

'cause every single thing is gonna be alright

Inside the Cartoon City Diner Big the cat stood by the counter waiting for some customers to show up, but nobody took 1 single step inside.

"That's it, Froggy, we give up." Big said.

"According to the latest danger Poll, the fear of monsters is at an all time, so join us tonight for an in depth report, how long must this entire city live under siege? is there no supersonic action hero around us? who can stop this monster menace?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

Meanwhile there was an awesome looking place and there was a blue supersonic hedgehog and he turned himself around and began introducing himself.

"Hi there, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, you might think you know, but you got no idea." Sonic said.

"Welcome to my crib, the good life the way the other part of me lives, check it out, dudes, I got my 30 inch plasma television screen with speaker surround sound, CD player, DVD player and Nintendo Wii hooked up and a track player for days when you're feeling just a little bit (beat boxes for a bit) old school, 'cause even a super star dude like me needs to have the basic necessities." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, like a lot of cash." Alvin said as he laughed along with his 2 brothers, Simon and Theodore and the entire place was just a billboard and Sonic didn't have any cash.

"Come on, Chipmunks, why are you always messing with my fantasy?" Sonic asked.

"'Cause you're so broke, your action figure's got no show biz." Simon said as Alvin and Theodore laughed in unison.

"That's hilarious." Sonic said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Sonic, over here, I gotta speak to you!" Crazy Chuck shouted by the dumpster.

"I'll be right there, hang on to those things." Sonic said as he handed the disco medallions to Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"Thanks, Sonic, you're the dude." Theodore said as Sonic walked around towards Crazy Chuck.

"Yo, Crazy Chuck, long time, no see." Sonic said.

"Now that you live in a penthouse, can I be your financial advisor?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"That's a billboard, Crazy Chuck." Sonic said.

"You live in a billboard? and they call me crazy." Crazy Chuck said as he laughed like crazy just as he held up a red umbrella and he began going up in the air which making Sonic freak out.

"Hey, Sonic, guess who came to visit." Alvin said as he just finished spray painting the entire wall and Sonic screamed in fear when he saw a picture of a big tough monster about to eat him alive.

"We got you!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison.

"No, boys, don't do that, shouldn't you be in school?" Sonic asked as he removed the spray paint.

"And shouldn't you be at work?" Theodore asked.

"Right back at me, right, little Mr. Smart Mouth? look, I'm on my way to the Dragon Wash, so stay outta trouble alright? and clean that stuff up." Sonic said.

"See you later!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they began cleaning off the spray paint and Sonic smiled just as he was on his way to work at the Dragon Wash.

"See you later, Sonic!" Crazy Chuck shouted as he was still hanging on to the red umbrella.

Sonic continued his way to work at the Dragon Wash which was owned by Knuckles and it was a wash for cartoon and video game dragons and Sonic continued his way saying 'hello there' to the hard workers.

"Hey, what's up, dudes? the blue supersonic hedgehog is in the house." Sonic said as he high-5d some of the hard workers while they began doing their work.

"Hey, Speedy, is it lunch time yet?" Phineas asked.

"But you just got here, Sonic." Speedy said.

"That's exactly my point." Sonic said.

Meanwhile Jerry who was listening to music by his ear phones was putting the 2 air fresheners on Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey, Jerry!" Sonic exclaimed as he shook his head knowing that Jerry didn't hear him and Sonic walked around past Cream, Daisy and Bonnie who began shining the metal claw on Sparky.

"Lookin' good, gals." Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic." the 3 young girls said in unison as Sonic stopped by the punch in line so that he can check in and began his work, but he couldn't find his name on his card until he found out that his card was on the punch in section.

"Huh, what? I'm already punched in?" Sonic asked as he smiled about who did it.

"Amy….." Sonic said.

Meanwhile at the counter Amy was on the red wireless telephone, but she was speaking to another customer.

"Good morning, can I help you with anything?" Amy asked.

"One wash and good soap, please." Dojo said.

"Warm wax?" Amy asked.

"Yes, please." Dojo asked.

"Shiny cleaner? we're having a special on that 1." Amy said.

"Why not? it's the year of the great dragon race and I'm feeling very lucky." Dojo said as he began getting all cleaned up.

Amy began answering the red wireless telephone she answered before.

"Knuckles' Dragon Wash, you get a Dragon of a wash and the price…..oh my gosh." Amy said as she drew on the notebook that said 'Sonic + Amy forever' and she had a crush on Sonic and she was his close friend.

"Might I suggest an anti-rust repellant? it removes rusted metal." Amy said.

"Hey, Amy." Sonic said as Amy panicked and covered the paper she drew on and she didn't want Sonic to see it otherwise she would be so embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, hi there, Sonic." Amy said.

"Thanks for covering me up, hey, I'm terribly sorry, but Amy needs to get her groove on, would you hold for 1 single minute, please?" Sonic asked as he pushed the 'hold' button on the red wireless telephone.

"Sonic….." Amy said.

"Come on, Amy, disco dance with me." Sonic said as he tried disco dancing with Amy, but she cut him off.

"Sonic, you're gonna get me fired." Amy said as she sat over by the counter.

"Please, Amy, you? fired?" no, that can't happen 'cause then I would have no reason to come to work." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you don't really mean that." Amy said.

"Of course I do, you're like my close friend." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and groaned while Sonic put on his gear.

"Listen, Amy, tell me what do you think about this? this is like the greatest idea ever, alright? it's a sure thing, guaranteed cash extravaganza, fresh air." Sonic said.

"Good grief." Amy said with a groan.

"All I need is an advance on my paycheck from the boss and, Amy, I'm outta this place, I mean…..I'm outta here." Sonic said.

"Sonic, instead of getting in Knuckles' face with another get rich quick scheme, go do something you're actually good at: your job, which by some other way you still have." Amy said.

Just as Sonic began doing his work he stopped and got something for Amy from down town Station Square.

"Oh I almost forgot, I brought you some breakfast on the way here." Sonic said.

"You didn't, Sonic, crispy crèmes?" Amy asked.

"Your favorite, and by the way, you're still on hold." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and quickly picked up the red wireless telephone.

"Thanks for holding, we're very busy, how can I help you? no, I'm terribly sorry, Knuckles is at a meeting right now, he won't be back 'til later on." Amy said as she knew Knuckles was at a meeting with the monster boss of Station Square.

ToonBoyDan: "Well we hope you enjoy the 1st chapter, but the next chapter is where we'll see the monster boss of Station Square so just read and review.

Chapter 2: Getting the cash

In the Mansion there was another monster purple and blue fur and red eyes and he was Velgor, the monster boss of Station Square.

"How are my little 1s this morning? did you miss me? are you doing good?" Velgor asked as he gave the bar-b-q ribs to 3 tigers in the giant size cage.

"You see, Knuckles, it's a cartoon character eat cartoon character world out there, you either take or you get taken away." Velgor said as Knuckles was breathing nervously in fear.

"A few words have never been spoken, is that it? we're finished?" Knuckles asked.

"Now you and me, Knuckles, we worked together forever for a very long time." Velgor said.

"Please, Velgor, it's hardly been like work." Knuckles said.

"And you know….." Velgor said.

"That I like that about you." Knuckles said.

"Let me finish, Knuckles, that I lived my life for my nephews, raising them and protecting them….." Velgor said.

"You're the greatest, he's the greatest, right? am I right or am I wrong?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles….." Velgor said.

"It's all been to prepare…" Velgor said.

"Right, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"To prepare them….." Velgor said.

"Sorry about that, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"It's alright, Knuckles, for the day they run the city, well today's that day." Velgor said as he sighed when the record of the record player began scratching uncontrollably while he sat down right in front of the desk and Knuckles sat right down in the armchair.

"Silver…." Velgor said as Silver began fixing the record 'til it began playing a parody version of 'Baby Got Back' and Velgor and Knuckles stared at him just as Silver stopped the record.

"Hey, boss, big ears." Silver said as he chuckled.

Velgor sighed and continued the conversation with Knuckles.

"Long story short, Knuckles, from now on you work for Vigor and Trigor, you got it?" Velgor asked as Knuckles chuckled.

"Trigor? Vigor I understand, but Trigor? you can't be serious, dude." Knuckles said.

"I'm very serious, Knuckles, it takes more than 1 single muscle to run things, now Trigor, he's got the brains, that's something very special." Velgor said.

"Oh yeah, he's very special alright." Knuckles said.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Velgor asked.

"Nothing, Velgor, I'm just saying…." Knuckles said.

"Hey, Knuckles, I bring you here, look you in the eye and I tell you what's what and what?" Velgor asked.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"What, what?" Velgor asked.

"You said 'what' 1st, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"I didn't say 'what', Knuckles, I asked you what." Velgor said.

"You said 'so then' 'what?' I said 'what?'" Knuckles said.

"No, Knuckles, I said 'what', 'what' like 'what' 'what'?" Velgor said as Knuckles looked a bit confused.

"You said 'what' 1st, Velgor." Knuckles said.

"So now you're making fun of me, Knuckles?" Velgor asked as he got up from his office chair.

"No, Velgor, you just misunderstood." Knuckles said as their conversation was interrupted when Vigor and Trigor entered the office.

"Sorry we're late, Uncle Velgor, Trigor had an accident, he was born that way." Vigor said as Trigor chuckled sarcastically while sitting on the red stool.

"You're 1 comic genius, Vigor." Trigor said as Knuckles whispered to Velgor.

"Look, Velgor, all that I'm saying is that dude ain't exactly no murderer." Knuckles said.

"My nephew Trigor is a murderer, a big tough murderer, take a good look at him." Velgor said as he stared at Trigor weirdly just as Trigor played around on the red stool and Knuckles smirked by telling Velgor that Trigor wasn't a murderer.

Velgor stared angrily at Knuckles that he had quite enough.

"That does it, that does it, you're outta here!" Velgor shouted angrily.

"What the heck? what the heck do you mean I'm outta here, Velgor?" Knuckles asked in fear.

"You're fired, Knuckles!" Velgor exclaimed as he swung his right hand at Knuckles and Knuckles screamed in fear just as he crashed into the wall.

"And above that, Knuckles, you're gonna need to begin paying me protection!" Velgor shouted angrily.

"What for, Velgor?" Knuckles asked in fear.

"So nothing happens to your little Dragon Wash." Velgor said as he smirked.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Sonic along with the others began tongue scrubbing the mouth of Sparky, but Sonic frowned at his job.

"Welcome to Sonic's crib, 30 foot slime covered tongue with Kanker sores, giant size cavities and encrusted teeth for when I'm feeling just a bit old school." Sonic said.

"Oh quit complaining, Sonic, it could be a lot worse, you know." Espio said.

"That's true, Espio, I could have this job and look a lot like you." Sonic said as he saw the red bucket full of green slime began shaking knowing what was gonna happen.

"Indigestion…." Sonic said.

"He's gonna blow up!" Sonic exclaimed as Espio and the others took cover from it.

"Wait, Sonic, Jerry's still in there!" Tiffany exclaimed in alarm as Sonic saw Jerry who was still scrubbing and listening to music on his ear phones.

"I got you, Jerry!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran around and grabbed Jerry by his shoulders.

The rumbling sounds grew louder until Sparky let out a tiny little belch and suddenly the green slime flew around and hit Phineas in the face while Espio and the others laughed uncontrollably while Sonic wiped the green slime off him.

"Yeah right, you still think it could be a lot worse, Espio?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, I could look a lot like you." Espio said with a chuckle.

"You're all hilarious, well, see if you can laugh at this 1." Sonic said as he threw the green slime at Espio, but he dodged it and without warning the slime hit Speedy which was causing him to push the red button and the soap bubbles hit on Sparky's right eye and Sparky roared in pain just as Speedy began pulling down the lever, but it didn't work and if they couldn't think about a way to get the soap off Sparky would go crazy.

"Soap in the eye, soap in the eye!" Sonic exclaimed as he pulled down the red lever which was activating the chains and the chains held Sparky down so he wouldn't struggle and Sonic ran around towards it and removed the soap very carefully.

"It's alright, Sparky, I'll get you some coupons, a free hot wax and all of that, you like that?" Sonic asked.

"Thanks, Sonic." Sparky said.

"Alright, Sparky." Sonic said as Tails and Shadow zapped them with red and blue chaos emeralds on the back of his head.

"Well look who it is, Shadow." Tails said.

"Just the dude we're looking for, the boss wants to see you right now." Shadow said.

"Tails, Shadow, my 2 best friends forever, hey, what's up, dudes? it's good to see both of you." Sonic said.

"What did you say, Amy?" Sonic asked as Amy was speaking to Vector and another green dragon.

"You guys, I'm gonna go ahead over there, but…" Sonic said as he began singing the same song from before.

Sonic: (singing in Steven Tyler's rock singer's voice) Don't worry [Beat Boxes] about 1 thing 'cause every single thing is gonna be all right….

Tails zapped Sonic on the back of his head again.

"That's not the way you sing that song, Sonic." Tails said as he and Shadow threw Sonic inside Knuckles' office and Sonic tumbled around towards the desk and crashed right into it.

"Hey, Knuckles, my close friend from another world, what's up, dude?" Sonic asked as Knuckles stared at him and he wasn't very proud from the meeting with Velgor.

Sonic grabbed Knuckles' right hand and tried to do the secret handshake, but Knuckles just stared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Sonic!" Knuckles shouted as he pulled his right hand away from Sonic's grasp.

"Hey, Knuckles, don't sweat it, a lot of cartoon characters and video game characters can't do it." Sonic said.

"Would you just sit down, alright, Sonic?" Knuckles asked as Sonic took his seat.

"I was going over my markers, you're into me for 9 grand, 9 G's, alright?" Knuckles asked.

"9 G's? dude, you're trippin'." Sonic said.

"Oh yeah? see if this refreshes your memories." Knuckles said as he threw a pile of office papers at Sonic.

"Whoa that's crazy, Knuckles, look at that." Sonic said as he read the office papers knowing that he owed Knuckles $23.00.

"You wrote everything down so you wouldn't forget anything." Knuckles said.

"This is a perfect example of why you're in management and I'm not, you go, dude." Sonic said.

"I need to pay Velgor protection so everything you owe me you owe him." Knuckles said.

"How did you figure that out?" Sonic asked.

"It's very simple, Sonic, the character chart." Knuckles said as he got out the character chart.

"You see, right above there's Velgor, there's me and there's other cartoon characters and video game characters." Knuckles said.

"That's me." Sonic said.

"No, Sonic, there's trees, there's dirt…..." Velgor said.

"Then there's me?" Sonic asked.

"I'm getting there, there's grass, there's maple trees, there's dragon drool and then there's you." Knuckles said as he pointed at a picture of Sonic who was holding up a red brush and telling him that he was down below the character chart.

Sonic stared at the character chart.

"That's just messed up." Sonic said.

"So if Velgor's tormenting me, he's tormenting you." Knuckles said.

"What the heck?!" Sonic exclaimed as the character chart rolled up and hit Knuckles by accident.

"Sorry about that, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Easy, boss, find your cheerful place." Tails said as he was reading a Nickelodeon magazine.

"Cheerful place." Shadow said.

"There's no cheerful place with him around here, I'm serious, dude!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"Alright, please, just give me some time, that's all I'm asking, I'm begging you, Knuckles, please, please!" Sonic exclaimed as Knuckles stared at him and he knew that Knuckles worked very hard.

"Alright, just 'cause I like you, dude, I'm gonna give you 32 minutes to pay up." Knuckles said.

"All of it? but how am I supposed to do that?" Sonic asked.

"That's your problem, bring my cash to the horse race track tomorrow or else." Knuckles said as he was about to leave his office.

"Or else what?" Sonic asked as he was a bit confused.

"The dudes will explain." Knuckles said as he left the office.

Tails and Shadow chuckled in unison and Shadow gave Sonic 1 single zap on his right eye telling Sonic that he would be in very big trouble.

"Not a good idea…." Sonic said in fear.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, it looks like Sonic will be in very big trouble if he doesn't give Knuckles $23.00 so stay tuned for the next chapter and just read and review.

Chapter 3: Being a somebody

"23.00? you borrowed $23.00 dollars from Knuckles? Sonic, why do you always get yourself into those situations?" Amy asked as Sonic sighed and sat right down on the red bench.

"I just don't know, Amy, it's just hard, alright? 'cause I'm a little blue supersonic hedgehog in a big country, a real big country, the city, I'm a nobody and I want some of that." Sonic said as he looked up and told Amy his dream and vision.

"Madame Foster?" Amy asked as she looked a bit confused.

Sonic saw Madame Foster disco dancing.

"What the heck? no, that 1, above the city where the somebodies live, I wanna be the richest and the greatest just like them, but I'm stuck down here." Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic, what's wrong with being down here?" Amy asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with being down here, Amy, do you remember my Uncle Trevor? he worked at the Dragon Wash his entire life." Sonic said

Flashback…

During the '90s, Trevor worked real hard as a tongue scrubber at the Dragon Wash and he had worked there for so many years.

"He was the # 1 tongue scrubber, every single year for 23 years to me, working at the Dragon Wash was the most awesome job in the city, but then I learned something I will never forget." Sonic said as Calvin ('Calvin and Hobbes' series) laughed.

"Sonic's Uncle Trevor's a tongue scrubber!" Calvin exclaimed as the other students were taunting him and little Sonic stared down looking humiliated by the other students.

End of flashback….

"My Uncle Trevor was the greatest, but nobody loves a nobody, I wanna be a somebody." Sonic said.

"Sonic, you don't need to live above the city to be a somebody." Amy said as she placed her hand on Sonic's right shoulder.

Sonic sighed and sat right back down on the red bench.

"What's the difference, Amy? if I don't pay Knuckles back by tomorrow, I'm doomed anyway, so….." Sonic said as Amy began feeling very sorry for him and if Sonic doesn't pay the cash back he'll be in very big trouble and she decided to help him.

"Wait right here, Sonic." Amy said as she walked around back into the apartment.

Sonic just sat there staring at the building and he looked down that his dream and vision of becoming a somebody was nearly ruined and he saw Amy holding up a little red box.

"What's this?" Sonic asked as Amy opened the lid of the little blue box.

"A dark pink chaos emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, Sonic." Amy said.

"Where did you get that?" Sonic asked.

"My sister, Gladys gave it to me, she said it began from a tiny grain of sand, but then after a while it grew into something beautiful, dreams and visions can begin very little too." Amy said.

"No, Amy, I couldn't…." Sonic said as he didn't wanna sell to something Amy had for so long.

"Take it, Sonic, it'll get you the cash you need for Knuckles." Amy said as Sonic sighed and smiled at her 'cause he knew that she was always there to help him out.

Meanwhile back in the mansion all of the monsters were at the fancy restaurant to eat something for their favorite dinner and some of them were speaking some of them were goofing off, but Velgor was having a conversation with Trigor just as Vigor kept eating and eating.

Trigor looked a little bit concerned 'cause he's not learning how to be a murderer monster, but he did help the little Chao to be released a while back.

"What the heck do you mean you don't understand? we went over this 100 times, I don't wanna say it again, you're really giving me agatia, I don't know how else to say this to you, Trigor, you see something, you murder it and then you eat it, period, thanks." Velgor said as a monster waiter gave him the menu.

"That's what monsters do, that's a fine tradition, what's the matter with you? your brother, Vigor here, he's a murderer." Velgor said.

"Thanks, Uncle Velgor." Vigor said as he began eating his meatloaf like a real tiger.

"He's wonderful, he does what he's supposed to do." Velgor said as he turned over to Vigor.

"Wipe your face." Velgor said.

"But you, Trigor, I'm hearing things." Velgor said as he sighed.

"You gotta understand, Trigor, when you look starved to death, it makes me look starved to death and I can't have that." Velgor said.

"I know, Uncle Velgor, I'm terribly sorry." Trigor said as he was looking a bit nervous.

"Trigor, look at me, look at me, this handling the business is for you, it's for both of you and you're acting like you don't even want it, I need to know that you can handle it." Velgor said as he sighed, but he stared at the cage where Timothy the Turkey was and Velgor got an idea just as he got out Timothy.

"Alright, Trigor, right here in front of me now murder and eat this turkey." Velgor said as Timothy shook in fear knowing that his entire day was about to end real soon.

"Yeah right, thanks, Uncle Velgor, here's the thing, I'm on a diet and I read an article about those turkeys, they're not that good for you, you know how many calories are in 1 of those turkeys? a lot of them." Trigor said.

"It's true, it's true and the other thing is that my cousin got mated and had 3 turkey triplets and I took it over 'cause he passed away and the turkey triplets lost their legs and their wings and now their nothing but legless turkeys, but I still take care of them with my wife and now their growing and their very happy, but it's difficult 'cause I was working the 2nd time at the factory to put dinner on the table, but all of the love I see in that little children's faces makes it worth it in the end, a true story, isn't it." Timothy said as Trigor wiped away 1 single tear drop while Vigor rolled his eyes.

Velgor sighed.

"I'm not asking you anymore, Trigor, I'm telling you, eat it." Velgor said.

"No, stop, have mercy!" Timothy exclaimed in fear.

"Uncle Velgor, please!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Trigor, eat the turkey!" Velgor exclaimed.

"Don't eat me!" Timothy exclaimed as the other turkeys were begging for Trigor not to eat Timothy.

Trigor and Velgor began arguing just as Vigor kept staring at Timothy and he was about to take another bite.

Trigor had quite enough.

"Put the turkey down!" Trigor exclaimed as he grabbed Timothy and the others which was making Velgor shocked and the other monsters stared at Trigor just as he set the turkeys free at last.

"Go now, nobody's looking, get outta here, you're free at last now go." Trigor said.

"Thanks, you're a good monster." Timothy said as he stared angrily at Velgor and folded his wings telling him that he would be back to get his revenge on him.

"Come on, you guys." Timothy said as Trigor smiled watching the turkeys leave, but he stared at Velgor who was staring at him while Vigor looked worried about him.

Trigor sighed just as he sat down looking very confused and Velgor sat back down and stared at him refusing to eat like a real monster.

"Uncle Velgor, I can handle the city, it's not a problem." Vigor said as he hoped everything would be all set up.

"No, Vigor, we're gonna do this as a family." Velgor said.

"Vigor, I want you to take Trigor out and show him the ropes." Velgor said.

"Oh come on, Uncle Velgor." Vigor said.

"Trigor, you're gonna learn how to be a monster whether you like it or not." Velgor said as Trigor stared at him shocked now knowing that he would be in very big trouble if he didn't learn how to be a big tough monster.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like Sonic isn't the only 1 who's in very big trouble, but here's where Blaze appears so just read and review."

Chapter 4: Betting on Cheese and Chocola

Meanwhile at the Chao racetrack everybody came by to watch or bet on Cheese and Chocola and everybody kept cheering and betting, but Knuckles paced around in his private box hoping that Sonic would show up with the cash.

"That dude better show up or he's doomed for the rest of his entire life." Knuckles said.

"Just say the word, boss." Shadow said as he and Tails were getting ready to punish Sonic.

Meanwhile at the lobby Sonic came by carrying a package full of cash to give to Knuckles and thanks to Amy he sold her dark pink Chaos emerald and got all of the cash he had got and when he was finished his problem would be over real soon.

"I'm carrying the big envelope full of cash and I'm gonna give it to Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Hurry up, Marty, this is our chance, we don't wanna miss it!" Alex exclaimed as he accidentally knocked the envelope outta Sonic's hands by accident and Sonic managed to catch it.

"Are you sure about it, Alex?" Marty asked.

"My trainer friend ripped me off, Marty, the Chao race is about to begin, we can't lose." Alex said.

"What are the names of the 2 chao, Alex?" Marty asked.

"Cheese and Chocola, Marty." Alex said as Sonic gasped in amazement and looked up at the board knowing that Cheese and Chocola was gonna be the winner in the next Chao ace.

"We're gonna be the richest and the greatest!" Alex exclaimed as Sonic smiled like crazy.

"Right above the city, here I come." Sonic said as he snapped out of it.

"Now wait 1 single minute, what the heck am I doing? remember what Amy said, remember what Amy said….what did Amy say?" Sonic asked as he began remembering what Amy said from yesterday night.

"Dreams and visions can begin very little, you just need to bet it all, bet it all!" Amy exclaimed as Sonic imagined that if Cheese and Chocola had won the race he would win a lot of cash and live above the city.

Sonic forgot everything what Amy just said so he got a new plan and he slammed the envelope on the counter.

"$23.00 on Cheese and Chocola." Sonic said.

"Sonic, that is 300 to 1, that'll pay a million dollars." Omega said as Sonic took the red ticket.

"Well, I guess that makes me Sonic the millionaire." Sonic said as Blaze turned herself around and looked at him.

Blaze raised her right eyebrow still staring at Sonic and just as Sonic began leaving he stopped and stared at Blaze just as she did her disco dance moves.

"Nice bet." Blaze said as Phineas snapped out of it and chuckled nervously.

"You got a name? you're gonna tell me what it is? well mine's Blaze." Blaze said as Sonic snapped out of it.

"Come on, dude, get your game face on." Sonic said as he smacked himself and followed Blaze.

"So, Blaze, my name's…my name's Sonic, sweetie cakes." Sonic said as he saw Madame Foster staring at him just as she was reading the newspaper.

"Madame Foster?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"That hip hop smooth speech doesn't work out on me." Madame Foster said as she continued reading the newspaper.

"Sorry about that." Sonic said as he apologized and he followed Blaze.

"Hey, Blaze, so…." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I was beginning to think you skipped out on me." Knuckles said as he came along with Tails and Shadow.

"Knuckles, I see you're already on your way to the snack food stand." Sonic said as he escorted Knuckles.

"Hey, Sonic, what the heck are you doing?" Knuckles asked as he looked a bit confused.

"Would you mind bringing us back some diet root beers? that'll be great, thanks and some of those little maple sausage corn dogs." Sonic said.

"You mean the 1s with the sticks?" Tails asked.

"What the crap are you doing, Tails? don't listen to him!" Shadow exclaimed as Sonic escorted Blaze.

"Let me escort you to my box, Blaze." Sonic said.

"Your box?" Eleanor asked as she, Brittany and Jeanette were stepping right in front of Sonic and Blaze.

"His box? you can't even afford the red cherry gum under the seats." Knuckles said.

"He just put 9 grand on Cheese and Chocola I think he can afford anything he wants." Blaze said as she stared at Sonic who was smiling nervously.

"9 grand?! my 9 grand?!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"No, Knuckles, it was another 9 grand." Sonic said while panicking.

"You got the cash to pay me back and you bet it anyway? give me that!" Knuckles shouted.

"Honestly, I just made 1 single mistake." Blaze said as she walked off.

"No, stop, wait, Blaze!" Sonic exclaimed as he caught up to her.

"Look, Sonic, obviously, I'm talented, so don't get me wrong, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Blaze said as she left which was leaving Sonic stunned and Sonic saw the faces on the maple sausage corn dogs.

"Sonic, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Shadow said.

"Wait, Blaze, come back, I'm not a nobody, I'm a maple sausage corn dog!" Tails exclaimed as he laughed along with Shadow.

Knuckles grabbed Sonic's right arm.

"You're so unbelievable, Sonic, you're in very big trouble up to your ears and still you're asking for more? now go on, get in there!" Knuckles shouted as he, Sonic, Tails and Shadow took their seats.

"Sonic, you better pray that those 2 Chao of yours comes through, betting my $23.00." Knuckles said as he saw Sonic sitting in his seat.

"Hey, you, outta my seat, outta my seat!" Knuckles shouted as Tails grabbed Sonic which was forcing him to sit between him and Shadow.

"You guys are so unbelievable." Sonic said.

"Sit back, relax and watch the Chao race, Sonic." Tails said.

"With your good eyes." Shadow said as they watched the Chao racing around the track.

"The Chao are at the post and they're off, Stacy, then Lenny and James, but Cheese and Chocola seem to be having trouble getting outta the gate." Link said.

"What the crap?" Sonic asked.

"Only a joker would bet on those 2 Chao." Link said as Knuckles stared at Sonic.

"Don't sweat it, Knuckles, they do this all the time, they're playing around." Sonic said as he saw Cheese and Chocola break through the gate and raced around, catching up with the other Chao.

"What's this? Cheese and Chocola are now crashing their way through the gate and they're off and running around, Stacy, James…." Link said.

"Please, Cheese and Chocola, go faster." Sonic whispered as he was hoping that Cheese and Chocola would win the race.

"Coming around the turn it's Lenny by a length and Cheese and Chocola well behind and here comes Cheese and Chocola coming up from behind passing Stacy and James!" Link exclaimed as Sonic gasped excitingly.

"Did you see that, Knuckles? who's your dude? go, go!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Around the final turn here come Cheese and Chocola, Cheese and Chocola are now caught up to James, they're head to head, Cheese and Chocola are way up ahead!" Link exclaimed.

"I'm kind of tired just thinking about counting all of this cash." Sonic said as Knuckles cheered knowing that they would be the richest and the greatest.

"Look at Cheese and Chocola go!" Knuckles exclaimed as they began celebrating while Tails and Shadow smiled at 1 another.

"Absolutely wonderful, this looks to be Cheese and Chocola's big day, but what happened? Cheese and Chocola are down!" Link exclaimed as Sonic and Knuckles disco danced around and Sonic saw that Cheese and Chocola were to win the Chao race, but what he saw was that Cheese and Chocola both fell over to the ground.

"No!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Here's Lenny, Stacy and James….and Stacy wins the race!" Link exclaimed.

"What's going on around here?" Knuckles asked as he was still hanging on to Sonic.

"Wait, Knuckles, I just wanna hang on to you." Sonic said as he was hoping that Knuckles wouldn't see what's going on.

Knuckles lightly pushed him away.

"No, Sonic, get outta my way, let me see, will you?" Knuckles asked as he saw that Stacy was the winner and Knuckles' eyes widened in shock that Cheese and Chocola lost the Chao race and that meant Knuckles lost 9 grand.

"Remember your cheerful place, Knuckles." Sonic said as Knuckles became fed up and tore up the red ticket.

"That's the way they call him the long shot, hey, that was crazy, right? who knew? everything's set, it's a lock." Tails said.

"We're good to go, we're in the cash." Shadow said.

"And they trip on the ground, who in the name of Cartoon Network would trip on the ground? and by the way, on what?" Sonic asked as Knuckles went into his fed up mode.

"That does it, I'm through with it!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Tails, Shadow, I want you to find the biggest pit in the ground and when you do, dig deeper and put him inside of it!" Knuckles shouted as his power punches popped Charmy's red blue striped beach ball which was making him wail very loud and suddenly Tails put red duct-tape around Sonic's mouth while Shadow tied the green rope around Sonic's body and legs and later on they threw him into the trunk of the red sports car.

"Sorry, dude, it's nothing personal, it's just business." Knuckles said as Tails closed the trunk of the red sports car and now Sonic was gonna get it.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, now Sonic is in very big trouble for making the biggest mistake in his entire life so just read and review."

Chapter 5: Sonic the monster slayer

Meanwhile in the abandoned forest Sonic was all tied up due to what happened back at the Chao race and he continued mumbling and struggling while Tails and Shadow began having fun with him by zapping him.

Tails and Shadow: (singing in unison) Don't worry about 1 thing 'cause every single thing is gonna be alright

"That's exactly how you sing it, Sonic." Shadow said.

"You see, Sonic, Knuckles, he likes you, he said to take it easy on you." Tails said as Shadow smirked and pinched Sonic's right shoulder just as Sonic screamed in fear.

"But Knuckles is not here." Shadow said as he silently chuckled.

"Tails, let me ask you something." Shadow said.

"Yeah, Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Why is it that our red and blue chaos emeralds can zap other cartoon characters and video game characters, but they got no effect on me or you?" Shadow asked as he began zapping Sonic, but Sonic ducked which was causing Shadow to zap Tails and Tails fell over and began screaming in pain.

"Tails, I didn't mean it, Tails, I didn't mean it, dude, Tails!" Shadow exclaimed as Tails began chuckling.

"Tails, you made a joke, good 1, dude." Shadow said as he and Tails high 5d 1 another and Sonic kept staring at them devastatingly that he was in very big trouble.

Meanwhile Trigor and Vigor kept walking away from the mansion and Vigor took Trigor somewhere for him to murder and eat a cartoon character in order to become a true monster, but Trigor was a bit nervous.

"Come on, Vigor, you know I can't do this." Trigor said.

"Trigor, if you wanna make Uncle Velgor proud, you gotta murder something." Vigor said.

"Or maybe I can find a very old cartoon character or video game character and just wait." Trigor said.

"Oh it's getting around, your thing at the fancy restaurant, you know how cartoon characters and video game characters speak, this, that, the other, how ya doin'? blast, forget about it, you're doomed for the rest of your entire life." Vigor said.

"Alright, seriously, I can't understand wise dude, so you gotta to be more specific." Trigor said.

"Specific? you want specific? be a monster for 1ce in your entire life." Vigor said as he smacked Trigor on the back of his head and Trigor whimpered in fear.

"What the heck am I gonna do?" Trigor asked as Vigor sighed in disbelief.

"Trigor, forget about it, alright? we do a couple of practice runs, badda-bing badda-boom, Uncle Velgor's proud that you're a monster, life goes on, you got it?" Vigor said.

"Alright, I got it." Trigor said as Vigor covered Trigor's mouth by smirking.

"Bingo, right there, dead ahead, television dinner, it doesn't get easier than that." Vigor said as Trigor began concentrating.

"Alright, come on, eye of the tiger, Vigor, I can do this, what if I can't do it?" Trigor asked.

"Then don't bother coming back home." Vigor said.

"Good point." Trigor said as he began walking around towards the entire group.

Meanwhile back with Tails and Shadow they kept joking around with Sonic.

"Zap him on the right ear again." Shadow said as Tails zapped Sonic's right ear and Sonic was screaming in fear through the red duct tape.

Tails chuckled.

"I like the crazy face that he makes." Shadow said as the fun and games didn't last forever when they saw Trigor coming towards them.

"Tails!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Look out!" Tails shouted as he and Shadow ran away supersonic fast leaving Sonic behind.

Sonic looked around just as he managed to get his arm outta the green rope and he ripped the red duct tape off his mouth which was causing him to panic in fear.

"Hey, you guys? don't leave me here alone, come on, there could be monsters out there." Sonic said in fear as he began feeling a hot warm breath behind him and he turned around and saw Trigor with his mouth wide open that he was gonna eat him, but not really.

Sonic screamed in fear trying to escape the green rope, but it was no use, he just kept on screaming in fear.

"Oh no, wait, I'm terribly sorry, no, I'm not gonna…" Trigor said as Vigor interrupted him.

"Trigor, do it like this." Vigor said as he showed him how to eat like a real monster.

"Good grief." Trigor said as he began licking Sonic's head, but Trigor gagged in disgust.

"Just get over it, wait 1 single minute, do me 1 favor, but don't chew me up, I'm not made for that." Sonic said.

"I'm not gonna eat you." Trigor whispered to Sonic.

"Don't do the entire head trip thing with me, dude!" Sonic said.

"Listen to me, don't move 'til I tell you to." Trigor said as he growled and cut the green rope.

"Back up!" Trigor exclaimed as he pretended to eat Sonic which was forming a great big cloud of dust.

"That's it, Trigor, there you go, buddy, that's it, move those arms around, dude, dig in." Vigor said as Sonic stared at Trigor looking a bit confused about what Trigor was doing.

"Look, I'm just pretending so that you can get away, now when I turn around, you take off." Trigor said as he turned around pretending to eat.

"Tastes just like hot turkey sandwiches." Trigor said as Vigor smacked his right hand on his forehead and groaned.

"Oh no, no." Vigor said with a groan as Trigor turned himself around and saw that Sonic was still there.

"What the heck did I tell you?" Trigor asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't get it, you want me to go right now?" Sonic asked.

"What the heck are you doing? just go!" Trigor exclaimed.

"That does it, I had enough from up here!" Vigor shouted as he growled and began running around towards Sonic.

"Good grief!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"Hurry, run away, no, Vigor, wait!" Trigor exclaimed as Vigor didn't listen to him 'cause he was still chasing Sonic.

Sonic kept running around supersonic fast.

"Get your dude, get your dude!" Sonic exclaimed as Vigor was getting close to murdering Sonic, but suddenly a great big maple tree branch snapped off the maple tree and landed right on Vigor's head which was causing him to fall over near Sonic.

Very far away Tails and Shadow heard a distant rumbling and they both turned around and saw a great big cloud of dust.

Meanwhile back with Sonic he crouched down shaking in fear just as the dust began clearing up and Sonic slowly turned around and saw that Vigor wasn't moving around.

Trigor gasped in shock.

"Vigor!" Trigor exclaimed in shock as he removed the maple tree branch off Vigor.

"Trigor?" Vigor asked as he coughed silently.

"Trigor, is that you?" Vigor asked.

"I'm here for you, Vigor." Trigor said.

"Come closer, Trigor." Vigor said as Trigor came closer to him.

"Yeah, Vigor, what is it?" Trigor asked.

"I'm feeling so cold." Vigor whispered to Trigor.

"That's just because we're big and tough." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him.

"Ow…." Trigor said.

"Goofball….." Vigor said as he gasped and closed his eyes and he was now deceased.

"Vigor, no…" Trigor said tearfully.

"Noooooooooooo!" Trigor wailed.

"This is my entire fault, I'm so sorry, Vigor." Trigor said as he patted his deceased brother's head.

"How am I ever gonna explain this to Uncle Velgor?" Trigor asked tearfully.

"Good grief!" Trigor sobbed in humiliation as the great big cloud of dust formed around causing Sonic to back away near Vigor's deceased body.

Sonic noticed that somebody was pointing something near his back and he yelped and stuck his hands up in mid-air and he turned himself around and moved around karate style.

"Back away, I'm crazy, I'm trippin'!" Sonic shouted as he was making Kung Fu noises and unknown to him Tails and Shadow watched in amazement on what had happened and Sonic kept doing the karate moves 'til he hit Tails' right leg by accident.

"Ow, what the…." Tails said as Sonic screamed in fear and Tails and Shadow screamed in fear back at him and Sonic screamed in fear again just as Tails and Shadow screamed in fear hanging on to 1 another.

Sonic went behind Vigor's deceased body while taking cover.

"Don't attack us, we're terribly sorry, it was all Tails' idea!" Shadow exclaimed as Tails nodded his head in agreement, but he stared at Shadow and Sonic stared at them looking a bit confused.

"Sonic, did you murder that monster?" Tails asked as Sonic began thinking about the question Tails was asking him and if he told them that the maple tree branch murdered Vigor Tails and Shadow would continue where they left off unless he answered them in a different way by fibbing.

Sonic smirked and stood on Vigor's deceased body.

"Uh yeah right, exactly how it looks? that's how it is." Sonic said.

"What the crap happened?" Shadow asked as Sonic smirked.

"Oh so you really wanna know what the heck happened?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, Sonic, you're standing on a monster." Shadow said.

"Go on, Sonic." Tails said.

"Well I'll tell you what the heck happened." Sonic said.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Sonic began his story not only in front of Tails and Shadow, but everybody else and everybody came around him listening to his story while Amy sat on the stair steps right near him.

Sonic began telling his story to all of the cartoon characters and video game characters.

"Big old monster about 30 feet long, so he's running around at me, right? with teeth like razor blades and I was like 'You're gonna come at me like that? you're gonna come at the 'P' like that'?" Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic, do the muscle thing, the muscle thing." Amy said.

"Oh yeah right." Sonic said as he was flexing his right muscle.

"So I told that dude, 'You see this dude?' and I pointed like this, well he's got a cousin and he lives right around here and I think it's time for a little bit of family fun time!" Sonic and Amy exclaimed as they both laughed in unison just as the crowd cheered and Amy smiled just as she stood right next to him looking very cheerful.

"You see, Shadow, I told you we were right here." Tails said.

"Pardon me, pardon me, move it!" Scarlet Garcia exclaimed as she shoved them aside.

"Oh sorry about that, she seems so nice when she's on television." Shadow said as Scarlet Garcia walked around right in front of Sonic and she was holding the red and blue microphone just as she lightly pushed Amy right next to the camera woman.

"Sonic, Scarlet Garcia, as the 1st dude in history to ever take on a monster and win, tell me, does this mean you're now protector of the city, the new action hero in town?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"Scarlet, I'm keeping up the good work, but can I please call you Scarlet?" Sonic asked.

"Of course, Sonic." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Every single monster that tries to mess around in Sonic Town is going down!" Sonic exclaimed as all of the cartoon characters and video game characters cheered while watching Sonic on the big screen on the building.

Blaze and Omega who was carrying Blaze's shopping bags watched the big television screen seeing Sonic.

"Yeah right, it's poetic, in the heat, I always get poetic." Sonic said.

"Sonic, hmm…..Sonic." Blaze said.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash Knuckles got right next to Sonic.

"Get outta here, any further questions will be filled in by me." Knuckles said.

"And you are?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"I'm his manager, Knuckles the Echidna." Vector said.

"And I'm his financial advisor!" Crazy Chuck shouted as everybody stared at him and Crazy Chuck became embarrassed.

"You wanna see my sock puppets?" Crazy Chuck asked as he got out his sock puppets.

"Hello there." Crazy Chuck said in 1 of his sock puppets' voice.

"Can you excuse us for 1 single minute?" Sonic asked as he and Knuckles turned themselves around and began their conversation.

"My manager?" Sonic asked.

"Dude, you're a superstar, we're gonna make a fortune." Knuckles said.

"What about the 9 g's?" Sonic asked.

"Forget about the 9 g's, from now on, we're partners." Knuckles said.

"So what are we speaking about?" Sonic asked.

"I'm thinking about the cash split." Knuckles said.

"That's awesome!" Sonic said.

"You get 16, I get 32." Knuckles said as Sonic frowned at him.

"I don't think so, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Speak to me." Knuckles said.

"You get 23." Sonic said.

"32." Knuckles said.

"49." Sonic said.

"Dude, you're going the wrong way." Sonic said.

"50-50." Sonic and Knuckles said in unison.

"Are you proud of yourself, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"No, Knuckles, are you?" Sonic asked.

"No, Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Deal!" Sonic and Knuckles exclaimed in unison as they began doing their handshakes and they faced the crowd to continue where they left off.

"My manager and I are now prepared to take on your questions." Sonic said.

"Sonic, are you gonna continue working here at the Dragon Wash?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

"Please, Scarlet, I hardly work here now." Sonic said as the entire crowd laughed uncontrollably in unison.

"Keep it up, dude, you're slaying them." Knuckles said.

"No way, he's slaying monsters." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Hey, that's great, I like that, Sonic the monster slayer." Knuckles said.

"Wow, a monster slayer!" Alvin, Simon and Theodore exclaimed in unison.

"You heard it here 1st, but from now on, if any single monster tries to bother this city, it's his funeral service." Scarlet Garcia said as Sonic was flexing his muscles on the big screen.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like Sonic is now the richest and the greatest so just read and review."

Chapter 6: Sonic's fortune

Meanwhile back in the mansion the devastation had just begun for the murderous passing away of Vigor and Velgor was just standing there with his fiancé, Spooky who was weeping silently on his right shoulder and he just stood there just as the other monsters picked up Vigor's purple casket and buried him and Velgor and Spooky just stood there to see Vigor's tombstone that said: 'Here lies Vigor, A Big Tough Monster Who Fought For His Entire Life' 1 more time.

Inside the mansion Dr. Eggman just finished the song dedicated to Vigor.

"Vigor, we'll miss you." Dr. Eggman said.

"For Vigor." the other monsters said as they began toasting for Vigor.

Meanwhile Velgor and Silver just stood there just as 1 of the monsters began speaking about Vigor's murderous passing away.

"It's a terrible thing, Velgor, everybody loved Vigor, might whoever did this pass away in a thousand deaths and might his motionless body rot in the fiery depths of doom." Gary said as Velgor stared at him and sighed devastatingly.

"Thanks for your kind thoughts, Gary." Velgor said as Gary nodded his head.

"Oh and may Trigor be found safe and sound too, I just hope he's alright." Gary aid as he left.

"Oh, Trigor….." Velgor said devastatingly with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, boss." Silver said as he was pouring himself some diet root beer.

"I just said some things to him, we gotta find him." Velgor said.

"We're searching everywhere, forget about it, he'll turn up real soon." Silver said.

"What the heck is wrong with him? why's he gotta be so different? Vigor, the lord rests his soul he was perfect, perfect." Velgor said as he didn't realize that Trigor stood outside by the window watching him and Trigor looked very devastated that he would never become the true monster within him and Trigor never had any choice but to run away 'cause Velgor would never accept him for who he really was.

"Oh, Silver, who could've done it?" Velgor asked as Dr. Eggman came over to him and cleared his throat.

"Velgor, at this most difficult time, please accept my deepest condolences." Dr. Eggman said.

"Thanks, Dr. Eggman, for honoring my nephew with your song." Velgor said.

"I got some news about the dude who took out Vigor." Dr. Eggman said as he accidentally farted in front of 1 of the monsters which was causing him to faint on the mansion floor.

"Dr. Eggman, let's speak over here." Velgor said as he and Dr. Eggman walked around towards the window to speak in peace.

"He came outta nowhere this dude and he calls himself 'the monster slayer'." Dr. Eggman said as Velgor cleared his throat knowing that Dr. Eggman had faced him in the wrong direction.

"Dr. Eggman, over here." Velgor said.

"Sorry about that, 'The monster slayer'." Dr. Eggman said.

"Where would I find him, Dr. Eggman?" Velgor asked.

"He's from Station Square, Velgor, that's all we could ever find." Dr. Eggman said as Velgor kissed his hands in honor.

"Thanks, Dr. Eggman, thanks." Velgor said as Dr. Eggman bowed down to him and left.

"Any requests?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"How 'bout that 'Bohemian Rhapsody' song?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"No way!" the other monsters exclaimed in unison.

"Silver…." Velgor said.

"Get Knuckles, he knows that city more than anybody, I wanna find this dude, I wanna know about him, where he lives, where he sleeps, he pops the teeth, I wanna know it, who's the monster slayer?" Velgor said as he wouldn't stop at anything to get his revenge about the dude that took out Vigor.

"Here he is, the monster slayer!" Vector exclaimed.

Meanwhile at the big city Sonic turned himself around wearing a black cape and red sunglasses.

Everybody began cheering for the new action hero in town and from comic books, Nickelodeon magazines, television commercials, action figures, video games and billboards he was now the richest and the greatest.

Later on Sonic went inside the elevator which was taking him above the city and the elevator doors opened just as Sonic walked around into his new home and Sonic's eyes widened in amazement that everything he dreamed about just came true and he was a somebody right now.

"Let's get this disco party started right now!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody disco danced for the disco dance party while Tails and Shadow were the DJs.

"There he is, the big S." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Pound that dude, pound it." Knuckles said as Sonic pounded his right fist.

"Sonic, raise the city, raise the city, dude!" Knuckles exclaimed as he continued disco dancing like a crazy echidna.

"Alright!" Sonic exclaimed as he backed away.

"Awesome!" Knuckles exclaimed as he continued disco dancing.

Just as Sonic backed away Amy entered the room holding something in her hands.

"Amy, you made it." Sonic said as he was about to hug her.

"Wait, Sonic, you're gonna break my gift." Amy said.

"Come on, Amy, you didn't need to me anything, what'd you get me?" Sonic asked

"Well, Sonic, what does every single bachelor pad need?" Amy said as she showed him his gift which was a red lava lamp.

"A red lava lamp? how'd you know I like lava lamps? you know what, Amy? I'm gonna put it right next to my other 1." Sonic said as Amy smiled, but her eyes widened in amazement when she saw a big blue lava lamp and this penthouse had everything.

"Hey come on, Amy, I wanna show you the greatest thing about this place." Sonic said as Amy walked around over to the balcony right next to Phineas and they stared at the beautiful viewing.

"How wonderful is this viewing, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Above the city, it's wonderful." Amy said as she gasped in amazement.

"I know, Amy, it's beautiful, right?" Sonic asked.

"Just like you and your new apartment, it's, wow, awesome." Amy said as she was hoping that Sonic didn't hear that he's wonderful.

"What I'm really trying to say is that I'm very proud of you." Amy said.

"Yeah right, Amy, it was nothing, you know, really, hey, you know what? stay right here, don't move away from this spot, I'll be right back, gal, you are gonna flip." Sonic said as he left the balcony to get something for Amy.

Amy began checking her peppermint breath and hoping that this was the time to tell him how she really felt about him.

"I'm back, Amy." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you're back." Amy said as Sonic chuckled and walked around towards her holding something familiar behind his back.

"You know what, Amy? where I am right now, this entire new life I got, all of my dreams and visions coming true in a weird sort of way….well, I never could've done it without you." Sonic said.

"Oh sure you could, Sonic, but probably not." Amy said with a chuckle.

"Amy, here you go." Sonic said as he showed her a little red box.

"Oh, Sonic." Amy said as she thought it was a jewelry necklace.

"I know, Amy, I'm terribly sorry that it took so long." Sonic said as he apologized.

"Oh that's alright." Amy said as things were going great.

Sonic opened the lid and showed her the same dark pink chaos emerald from before.

"My dark pink chaos emerald" Amy said as Sonic showed her the dark pink chaos emerald along with the other chaos emeralds forming a beautiful necklace.

"With love and interest, now I'll never forget anything and I would never forget who my close friends are." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic….." Amy said as she was just a little bit crushed, but it was very nice that he gave her the light pink gem and she and Sonic both chuckled and Sonic stared at her just as Amy smiled at him.

"Amy, I…." Sonic said as their beautiful minute got interrupted by Blaze.

"Oh hi there, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah right, Blaze, we're just speaking." Amy said.

"No way, hey, Blaze, you're here, oh you gotta meet my close friend, Amy." Sonic said

"Your close friend? oh that's nice, so you won't mind if I borrow him for a bit, will you?" Blaze asked as Amy shook her head.

Sonic and Blaze walked around inside just as Blaze looked at Amy and Amy watched them going inside and sighed devastatingly that she was so close of telling Sonic how she was feeling.

Meanwhile inside the apartment Sonic and Blaze walked around inside, holding hands while everybody continued disco dancing.

"Well look who's a somebody after all." Blaze said while smirking as Sonic chuckled.

"Well, Blaze, you know….." Sonic said as Kaleb entered the penthouse breathing and looked terrified.

"Monsters, on the edge of the city, they're tough and vicious!" Kaleb exclaimed in fear as everybody began screaming in fear and ran away to take cover.

"Monsters!" Sonic exclaimed as he hid right behind Blaze.

"Alright, everybody go back home to your loved 1s, spend the last 2 hours that you got with 1 another." Sonic said as everybody stopped screaming in fear and running around and they stared at him while Blaze stepped aside.

Sonic looked at them.

"Oh I mean…that's the way it used to be around here, we had been all scrambling around for cover and stuff, but not since Sonic came to town." Sonic said as everybody cheered while Sonic spoke to Blaze.

"So, Blaze, sweetie, just wait right over here and I'll be right back, I'm gonna go take care of the monsters." Sonic said as he walked around towards the elevator with a nervous look.

"Go get 'em, dude!" Knuckles exclaimed while cheering for Sonic.

"Biceps and triceps!" Sonic exclaimed as he laughed and growled brave and heroically.

"Alright, Sonic!" Espio exclaimed as he cheered for him as well.

"Go get 'em, Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed as everybody continued cheering and whistling while Blaze just stood there.

Sonic continued growling just as the doors closed on him.

Sonic began sobbing and wailing knowing that he would be in very big trouble.

ToonBoyDan: "Well here's the next chapter where we'll find out about Trigor's secret so just read and review."

Chapter 7: Trigor's secret

Meanwhile that night 2 blue and red monsters named Jack and James were walking around the city looking for Trigor.

"Trigor!" Jack called out to him.

"Where the heck is he? Trigor!" Jack called out to him again as James smacked him on the back of his head.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing? there's a monster slayer out there, do you wanna be next?" James asked.

"Oh yeah right." Jack said as he began whispering loudly.

"Trigor!" Jack silently shouted as Henry rolled his eyes just as he and Jack continued looking for Trigor.

Meanwhile Sonic was hiding in the bushes when the monsters were walking around.

Sonic sighed in relief.

"Whoa, that was close." Sonic said.

"Very close indeed." Trigor's voice said as Sonic looked up very slowly and saw that Trigor was right behind him looking down at him.

"Don't panic." Trigor said as Sonic smiled a bit and he was about to scream in fear, but Trigor covered his mouth and grabbed him.

"It's alright, we're safe and sound." Trigor said.

"Good grief, not you again." Sonic said while getting outta Trigor's grasp.

"Yeah right, AAAH! what the heck was that?" Trigor asked.

"Hey, what the heck is with you, dude?" Sonic asked as he was getting outta Trigor's grasp again.

Trigor shushed Sonic.

"He could be anywhere else." Trigor said.

"Who could it be?" Sonic asked.

"The monster slayer." Trigor said as Sonic got outta Trigor's grasp.

"There's no monster slayer out here." Sonic said as Trigor chuckled.

"Of course there is." Trigor said as Sonic mimicked Trigor's chuckle.

"No there's not, dude, trust me on this 1." Sonic said.

"Get a hold of yourself, dude, this is no time to go crazy!" Trigor exclaimed.

"No way, you're the 1 who's going crazy, crazy!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor sighed in relief.

"You're right, dude, I'm terribly sorry, I haven't been myself ever since the uh….the uh…..don't weep…." Trigor said tearfully as he collapsed on the flower bed weeping in anguish 'cause he would never forget about the incident when Vigor was murdered and he was never coming back home.

Sonic looked at Trigor in concern.

"No way, it's no big deal, just relax, dude." Sonic said as Trigor couldn't take it anymore.

"It's my entire fault, kind of, not really, but still, my own brother…." Trigor said tearfully.

"Look, you just need a little more time, dude and look, things are gonna work out." Sonic said.

"Do you really think so?" Trigor asked as he controlled himself.

"Yeah right, so look, I'm gonna take off and you can just go home, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright." Trigor said as he nodded his head.

"Hey good luck, dude." Sonic said as he began leaving, but Trigor grabbed him.

"Wait, stop, I didn't get your name." Trigor said.

"Sonic…" Sonic said as he introduced himself while trying to get outta Trigor's grasp 1ce again.

"I'm Trigor, hi there, wait 1 single minute, where do you live?" Trigor asked as Sonic got outta his grasp again.

"Trigor, where I come from, supersonic hedgehogs like me don't like getting grabbed by monsters." Sonic said.

"Sorry about that, Sonic." Trigor said.

"Now go home." Sonic said.

"But there's no home for me anymore, Sonic, don't you understand that?" Trigor asked.

"You're too big to be grabbing on me like that, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Take me home with you, Sonic you won't even notice I'm here. I'm like the invisible monster." Trigor said as he covered his eyes for a little while and he uncovered his eyes and stared at Sonic who was staring at him.

"Are you crazy, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"Please, Sonic, I'm begging you, don't leave me here alone." Trigor sobbed and begged as Sonic shushed him.

"Hey, put your hands on the wall where I can see them!" Alvin's voice exclaimed by the wall as Sonic and Trigor hid by the wall and Sonic shushed Trigor and began looking around until he saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"We got you!" Theodore exclaimed as Sonic sighed.

"Yo, Chipmunks, long time no see." Sonic said.

"Sonic….go for it!" the Chipmunks cheered in unison.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Check out my crazy burner." Simon said.

"Whoop, there it is." the Chipmunks said in unison as Sonic saw a picture of him riding on a giant monster.

"We hope you like it, Sonic." Theodore said.

"Wow, you guys really got some skills." Sonic said as he was very impressed with them.

"It's the wild style, dude." Alvin said.

"Hey, guys, what the heck did I tell you? you guys shouldn't be out here and besides it's not safe for the 3 of you to be out here all night long." Sonic said as he lightly pushed the Chipmunks away.

"It is now, Sonic, you're the monster slayer." Simon said.

"Monster slayer?" Trigor asked as he was a bit confused knowing that Sonic was a monster slayer.

"What the heck was that?" Theodore asked as Sonic coughed silently while covering Trigor.

"Sometimes I would be coughing for nothing, but look, I need you off those streets, seriously, get yourselves back home, I'll tell your caregivers that you're all doing crazy stuff." Sonic said as he watched the Chipmunks leave.

"See you later, Sonic!" Alvin exclaimed waving as he, Simon and Theodore left.

Sonic walked around back to the other corner where Trigor listened to the entire thing.

"Trigor, did you see what just happened here?" Sonic asked.

"I know, Sonic, they think you're the monster slayer, as if." Trigor said between chuckles as Sonic frowned at him.

"I don't usually appreciate your crazy tone actually." Sonic said as he began leaving and Trigor followed him.

"No, Sonic, wait up, I'm terribly sorry, seriously, I don't want you fed up with me and I definitely don't want you to….(Trigor Chuckled) slay me." Trigor said as he began laughing.

"Are you having such a good time, Trigor? are you enjoying yourself?" Sonic asked as Trigor continued laughing uncontrollably.

"Well for your information I'm the monster slayer, Sonic the monster slayer, that's what other people will be saying." Sonic said as he continued bowing down imagining that the other cartoon characters and video game characters continued cheering and whistling.

Trigor stopped laughing when he heard what Sonic just said.

"Wait, Sonic, you mean you…" Trigor said.

"Yeah, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"When the maple tree branch….." Trigor said as he gasped.

"Oh, Sonic you're a fibber." Trigor said.

"Hey come on, Trigor, I didn't fib, alright? alright, I fibbed, but it was a little fib, now come on, who's it gonna offend anyway? dude, I'm not explaining myself to you, you're on your own right now." Sonic said as he walked off.

"No problem, Sonic, and if the lord forbid, somebody should, I don't know find out the truth about the monster slayer on my way back…" Trigor said.

"You wouldn't, Trigor." Sonic said as he knew that Trigor would tell everybody the truth.

"Oh yes I would." Trigor said with a smirk.

Sonic didn't wanna be the laughing stock of the entire city and be a nobody again.

Sonic sighed and smiled while petting Trigor's head.

"Come here, Trigor, of course you can come with me, but you know that you're a monster, right? and I'm a monster slayer, so we can't be seen together forever, you got it?" Sonic asked.

"I got it, Sonic." Trigor said as he understood and followed Sonic to the city.

Meanwhile Sonic opened the sewer lid on the road checking to see if everybody was out there, but there was no sign of him or her out there.

"Alright, Trigor, follow my every single move and don't make 1 single sound." Sonic said.

"You got it, Sonic." Trigor said as he understood just as he heard his echo.

"Wow, an echo, echo!" Trigor exclaimed as he chuckled when he heard more of his echoes.

"Now batting for the Big Tough monsters…" Trigor said as Sonic hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow, it's not alright to hit." Trigor said.

Sonic removed the lid and climbed up on the road.

Trigor began climbing up, but without warning he was stuck due to his big monster body.

Sonic grabbed Trigor's hands and pulled him out, but suddenly they heard somebody speaking.

Sonic pulled Trigor outta the sewers and took cover by the building.

Sonic saw Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi walking around.

Sonic watched them walking around and signaled Trigor to follow him.

Sonic began doing some kung fu moves towards the mailbox and ran around towards the garage by the dragon wash.

Sonic pushed the red button to open the door for Trigor and he signaled him to come on.

Trigor smiled and began following Sonic's moves, but without warning he began tumbling towards trashcans and mailboxes making a lot of loud noises.

Trigor crashed into the dumpster and entered the garage.

Sonic had quite enough of it.

"Get your tail in here, Trigor!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Do you think anybody heard that, Sonic?" Trigor asked as he clonked his head on the door and came inside.

Sonic groaned, but he was hoping that nobody was awake.

"Hey, who the heck was that?" Crazy Chuck asked as he opened the door to his apartment.

"Hey, who the heck is out here?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"Hey, Crazy Chuck." Sonic said as Crazy Chuck smiled at him.

"Hey, I thought I heard something, Sonic, did you get that tiger?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"You got no idea, Crazy Chuck." Phineas said.

"Hey, that's great, well, I gotta go, my favorite television show's on." Crazy Chuck said as he closed the door and began watch television and Sonic heard him laughing uncontrollably inside his apartment and he came inside the garage and closed the door.

"Alright, Trigor, we're safe and sound from now on." Sonic said.

"Wow, hey, a bed." Trigor said as he came on the bed relaxing himself.

"Oh that's good, yeah, snuggly, buggly, wuggly." Trigor said as he cuddled Sonic and gave him a noogie.

"I like you, dude, you're my new close friend." Trigor said.

"Whoa, hang on, cut it out, you wanna be close friends? fine, but we gotta put down some rules, rule # 1: no snuggly, buggly, whatever that just was." Sonic said.

"You got it, Sonic, anything else?" Trigor asked.

"Rule # 2, and this is the most important rule, in the event that possibly you're starved to death….." Sonic said as Trigor cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, Sonic, I'm not gonna eat anybody, just in case if you didn't notice, I'm different from the other monsters, so let's put it this way and leave it that way, good night." Trigor said as he was a bit nervous 'cause he didn't wanna eat anybody like Sonic.

"Define the word 'different', Trigor." Sonic said.

"You'll laugh, Sonic." Trigor said as he turned over to the other side of the bed.

"I'm not gonna laugh, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Well that's what you always say, so then what happens later on? you laugh." Trigor said.

"Trigor, I give you my every single word." Sonic said as he held up his right hand promising that he wouldn't laugh.

Trigor sighed and sat right down on the bed.

"Alright, Sonic, I'll tell you, I'm…I'm a vegetarian monster." Trigor said as he covered his head with the green pillow ignoring the laughter from Sonic and he stared at him realizing that Sonic didn't laugh.

Sonic tried not to laugh.

"Hold it, Trigor, so that's it?" Sonic asked as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"What do you mean that's it, Sonic? you're the 1st supersonic hedgehog I ever told, I'm so tired of keeping it a secret and my Uncle Velgor, he'll never appreciate me for who I really am, what the heck is going on with me?" Trigor asked.

"Nothing's wrong with you, dude, I think all monsters should be just like you." Sonic said.

"Gosh, Sonic, that's nice of you to say." Trigor said.

"And quit blaming yourself for what happened, Trigor." Sonic said.

"Really, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"If you wanna blame anybody, Trigor, blame me, if I hadn't been there in the 1st place none of this would've happened." Sonic said as he walked away.

"Wow, if Uncle Velgor knew that, he would ice you for sure." Trigor said as Sonic stopped and turned himself around.

"Ice, what the heck is he, Trigor? the monster father or something?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right." Trigor said.

"What the heck do you mean yeah right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah right, Sonic, he is." Trigor said as Sonic's eyes and ears began twitching and Sonic gulped nervously in fear.

"Hey, Sonic, are you alright?" Trigor asked as Sonic didn't answer him.

Sonic was now terrified that if Velgor found out he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

ToonBoyDan "Good grief, it can't get any worse for Sonic, can it? here's where Amy finds Trigor in the dragon wash garage, so just read and review."

Chapter 8: Sonic is busted

Meanwhile back at Sonic's apartment Tails and Shadow were playing a video game on the plasma television screen when they saw Sonic getting eaten up by a monster in the video game and they were the only 1s who were inside while everybody left to get some rest.

"I told you, Shadow!" Tails exclaimed.

"I'm doing it, Tails." Shadow said.

"A, B, double C, Z, left, right, up and down." Tails said as he was helping Shadow out.

"Left and right, I got it." Shadow said as he and Tails continued playing their video game while Knuckles was on the blue wireless cell phone with a fed up look on his face.

"Oh yeah? well I got news for you, the monster slayer made me his manager, so I'm now what I like to call untouchable, do you hear me?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed as he entered the living room panicking in fear.

"Hey, Sonic." Tails and Shadow said in unison as they were still playing their favorite video game.

Sonic saw himself getting eaten up by a monster again.

"Oh hey, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Hey, here he is, my close friend the monster slayer, so now you gotta pay me protection." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, the deal is off, that monster I murdered was Velgor's nephew!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"I know, Sonic, isn't it great?" Knuckles asked.

"Well not if he finds out." Sonic said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Sonic? I got him on the cell phone right now." Knuckles said as Sonic gasped in fear knowing that Velgor had found out already.

"That's right, Velgor, I got the monster slayer right here in front of me." Knuckles said as Sonic told him to shut the heck up, but Knuckles nodded his head and gave him a big thumb up.

"And he's gonna slay you and all of your monsters." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, shut the heck up, shut the heck up." Sonic said in fear.

"Hey, that's great, I like it, shut the heck up, Velgor, shut the heck up!" Knuckles exclaimed as Sonic sighed knowing that he was in very big trouble.

"What the…..? dude, he wants to speak to you." Knuckles said.

"No way, Knuckles, I'm not here." Sonic said as he backed away.

"Yeah right, he's right over here." Knuckles said as he gave Sonic the blue cell phone.

Sonic took the blue cell phone from Knuckles.

"Hello….." Sonic said gently.

"Shut the heck up?! shut the heck up?! you don't tell me to shut the heck up, I tell you to shut the heck up!" Velgor shouted as he heard a beeping sound on the on line signal.

"Hello….." Velgor said.

"Hey, how the heck are you doing? let me have a good tasty pizza with everything on it, mushrooms, meatballs, green peppers….." Silver said as Velgor cut him off.

"Silver!" Velgor shouted.

"Oh hi there, boss, why the heck are you working in some pizza joint?" Silver asked.

"Get off the telephone!"Velgor shouted.

"But I'm starving." Silver said as he hung up.

Velgor sighed and continued from where he left off.

"My dudes are coming for you, monster slayer and they're gonna tear you apart arm from arm!" Velgor shouted as he hung up the wireless telephone.

Sonic slumped down on the futon knowing that he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

"Come on, Sonic, who's your dude? who takes good care of you? alright, dudes, the game's over, it's time to get busy." Knuckles said as he turned off their video game.

"Oh come on, Knuckles, I was winning!" Tails exclaimed as Shadow sighed just as he saw 2 scraps on the floor.

"Tails, weren't you suppose to pick those up from the disco dance party?" Shadow asked as he began picking them up and Tails stopped him.

"Hold it right there, Shadow, those 2 are mine." Tails said.

"Wait, what the crap?" Shadow asked.

"That's Henry and that's June, Henry's very crazy and June is the serious 1, but just get them together forever and hang on to your sides." Tails said as Shadow picked up the scraps and smirked.

"It was nice meeting both of you." Shadow said as he crumbled them up.

Tails gasped in shock.

"Shadow, you filthy murderer!" Tails exclaimed as he began chasing Shadow who was very ticked, but Knuckles grabbed both of them while leaving.

"Knuckles, you got it all wrong, dude!" Sonic exclaimed as he followed him.

"They're gonna write songs about you, Sonic." Knuckles said as the elevator doors closed right in front of Sonic.

"Knuckles, come on, dude!" Sonic exclaimed as he pushed the green button repeatedly.

"Maybe I can help you, Sonic." Blaze voice said as Sonic turned around and saw Blaze sitting on the futon and Sonic smiled at her.

"Hey, Blaze, what are you doing here? you just seem popping up outta places." Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic, you said for me to wait, so…(Blaze clapped her hands when the beautiful music began playing in the background and the lights came on) I was waiting." Blaze said as Sonic chuckled nervously just as the elevator doors opened up.

"Look, Blaze, I don't got enough time for the hand clapping make the lights go on music playing in the dark sort of thing." Sonic said.

"What are you terrified of, Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"Terrified? yeah right, Blaze, that's hilarious, I'm not terrified of anything, it's just that…Ohhhhhh.…" Sonic said as he relaxed while Blaze began massaging his shoulders.

"Oh, baby cakes, you're so tense." Blaze said as she continued massaging Sonic's shoulders.

"Yeah right, Blaze, I was so stressed out lately, you know, protecting the city, I do that all by myself and you know that it's just crazy." Sonic said.

"Well it's just too much, Sonic, it's piling up." Blaze said.

"Yeah right, you know what, Blaze? 1 thing above the other, actually, I was thinking about retiring." Sonic said as Blaze put Sonic against the big red lava lamp.

"You don't wanna do that, Sonic." Blaze said.

"I don't?" Sonic asked.

"You just worked your way to get above and you don't want to go back down there, do you?" Blaze asked.

"No way, Blaze, no I don't." Sonic said.

"You can just show them whose boss, Sonic, and those monsters can leave you alone." Blaze said.

"Yeah, Blaze, you're absolutely right." Sonic said as he began looking for Trigor.

"Trigor…" Sonic said as he left the apartment which was leaving Blaze smiling at him.

Meanwhile Sonic went back to the garage to speak with Trigor 'cause he got a plan so the other monsters wouldn't bother him again and he opened the door and looked for Trigor.

"Trigor, where the heck are you?" Sonic asked as he jumped nervously when he saw Amy staring at him.

"Hi there, Sonic." Amy said.

"Amy, what the heck are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"What, Sonic? did you forget something?" Amy asked as Sonic looked around.

"Well maybe you forgot….your monster!" Amy exclaimed angrily as Trigor continued sipping his blueberry banana milkshake when he saw Sonic.

"Hi there, Sonic." Trigor said.

"Uh…monster, run for your entire life, Amy, I'll cover you, hurry, before it's too late, go on without me!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh, quit it, Sonic, your pet monster here told me everything." Amy said angrily.

"Good grief, Trigor, why the heck would you do that?" Sonic asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"I don't know, Sonic, I like her." Trigor said.

"Thanks, I like you too." Amy said as she smiled, but it didn't last forever when she got fed up with Sonic.

"Sonic, what the heck were you thinking? bringing him in here?" Amy asked angrily.

"No, Amy, I'm still working out the kinks." Sonic said.

"Kinks? you fibbed, Sonic, everybody thinks you slayed the monster!" Amy shouted angrily.

"Who the heck am I to tell them that they're wrong, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"How could you fib in front of me, Sonic?! me!" Amy shouted angrily.

"Don't take it personally, Amy, come on, I fibbed in front of everybody!" Sonic exclaimed in fear as Amy looked a bit hurt that Sonic….not only fibbed in front of her, but he fibbed in front of everybody.

"Alright, Amy, look, I'm terribly sorry, I totally betrayed you, but listen, I got 1 little problem that I need to take care of." Sonic said.

"And what's that, Sonic?" Amy asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"Monsters are coming to get me!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"And they should, I mean, what did you expect? you would take credit for murdering a monster and everything would be fine for the rest of your entire life?" Amy asked angrily.

"Uh…..yeah right, but, hey, don't you worry about it, me and Trigor got it and we're gonna fix it." Sonic said.

"Whoa, wait a minute, I don't want any part of this." Trigor said.

"Too late now, vegetarian monster, they're looking for you too." Sonic said.

"Point taken, so what's the plan?" Trigor asked.

"Well, this is what we're gonna do." Sonic said as he began making his plan.

"Alright, here's the plan: Sonic, you tell the truth and you, go back home." Amy said angrily as Trigor and Sonic looked at her and at 1 another 'til they began laughing.

Sonic continued just as he held up the brush full of red paint.

"Alright, Trigor, look, this is what we're gonna do, we're gonna paint you up all bloody, a great big mess, right? then you're gonna run out there and meet the other monsters right before they get here and you're gonna say 'Stop, don't do that, don't go any further, that monster slayer's crazy, dude, he beat me senseless, he's a stone cold murderer, dude!' then you could tell them I'm big and tough and tell them I'm very handsome, throw that in and say I'm the coolest." Sonic said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"You're going way too far, Sonic." Amy said.

"Well, actually, he hasn't gone very far enough." Trigor said as he was looking out the window.

"Exactly, Trigor….what did you say?" Sonic asked.

"You need to slay a monster and I need to disappear, so here's what we're gonna do." Trigor said as Sonic began listening for what Trigor's plan was.

ToonBoyDan: "Well we hope that you stay tuned for the 1st fight so just read and review."

Chapter 9: Pretending to fight

Meanwhile back at the city Scarlet Garcia was on film, but she looked a bit frightened.

"This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live, we just confirmed reports of a….." Scarlet Garcia said as Vector ran around screaming in fear.

"Monster!" Vector exclaimed in fear as he and the others ran around past Scarlet Garcia screaming in fear.

Trigor ran around in the city just as everybody continued screaming and running around and taking cover and he pretended that he was gonna attack everybody which was a part of the plan from last night.

"Look, it's the monster slayer!" Scarlet Garcia exclaimed as the camera woman used the television camera and saw Sonic.

Sonic stood right on the Mystery Machine wearing a black cape and it was time to take on the monster.

Sonic turned himself around and posed as an action hero, but the strong wind blew the black cape and covered him.

Sonic removed the black cape and chuckled.

Sonic shouted and ran around supersonic fast holding out his right fist just as Trigor ran around near the road and towards him growling and they kept going towards 1 another until Sonic punched Trigor's right eye which was sending him crashing through the billboard.

"Holy shrimp boat, did we get that?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

Meanwhile at the dragon wash Amy was writing on the papers just as Espio was right by her desk seeing Sonic on television.

"Hey, Amy, Sonic is on television." Espio said as Amy turned herself around and saw Sonic showing off.

Amy rolled her eyes and continued doing her work while the crew joined up watching Sonic.

Meanwhile back at the city Trigor and Sonic hid by the stone wall just as Trigor cringed in pain and held his right eye due to the punch Sonic gave him.

"Do you hear that, Trigor? they're going crazy, dude, they like us." Sonic said.

"They like you, but they hate me, can we switch sides? I can be the supersonic hedgehog slayer and they'll never see it coming." Trigor said.

"Come on, Trigor, you sell this, you'll never need to go back home again, you can just begin a new life, now give me a growl." Sonic said.

"Alright, Sonic." Trigor said as he began purring just as Sonic sighed.

Trigor cleared his throat and growled real loud right near Sonic's face and that growl got everybody's attention right by the building.

Trigor stopped growling.

"Like that, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"That was very good, Trigor, let's go." Sonic said as they continued where they left off just as Sonic ran around supersonic fast and Trigor was chasing him passing Scarlet Garcia.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash everybody continued watching the fight scene while Knuckles was on the cell phone speaking to Velgor.

"Is that all you got? do you understand how big my client is? turn on your television screen." Knuckles said.

Meanwhile back at the fight scene Trigor ran around closely towards Sonic chomping his teeth to catch him.

"Trigor, Trigor, Trigor!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor caught him in his mouth and everybody including Amy gasped back at the dragon wash.

"Turn off your television screen, turn off your television screen." Knuckles said on the cell phone.

Meanwhile back at the city everybody stared at Trigor, but they took cover quickly when Trigor turned himself around and Trigor was looking for Sonic.

"Don't swallow me." Sonic said from inside Trigor's mouth.

"Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"No, Trigor, it's Mr. Skullhead, off course it's me, why did you do that?" Sonic asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sonic." Trigor said as he put his hands to his nose and was about to begin sneezing.

"No, Trigor, 'sorry' is when you step on somebody's foot at the movie theater, 'sorry' is when you say 'when's the baby boy or girl due?' and it turns out the person's just the way she is and this is just as far away from 'sorry' just as you could possibly get." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I think I'm gonna sneeze." Trigor said as he was about to begin sneezing.

"No, Trigor, just open up very nice and easy." Sonic said as Trigor began opening his mouth very nice and easy just as Sonic strained and everybody including Alvin, Simon and Theodore watched hoping that it was Sonic and suddenly Sonic opened Trigor's mouth just as everybody cheered and flashed the cameras.

"Are you dudes not entertained? you couldn't possibly handle the truth, you got me at the power of kung fu!" Sonic exclaimed.

Amy looked a bit confused when she saw Sonic on the television screen and she shook her head while Knuckles was on the cell phone.

"Turn your television screen back on, what the heck are you doing turning your television screen off?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic began riding Trigor like a rodeo cowboy while everybody continued cheering and whistling.

Meanwhile Silver and the other monsters ran around towards the city by the order of Velgor.

Sonic began using Trigor as a barrel just as Trigor began getting very ill.

Silver and the others continued looking for Sonic to settle the final score with him.

"This city is very big, how are we supposed to find the monster slayer around here?" Silver asked as he and the other monsters heard Trigor wailing from very far away just as Trigor was thrown around.

Trigor fell over on the wooden bridge while Sonic flexed his muscles, but it didn't last forever when he saw Silver and the other monsters.

Silver watched Sonic finding out if he was really great and Sonic knew this was the time for the big finale.

Sonic pulled Trigor's red and blue tail just as Trigor pretended to struggle in pain.

"This is it, Trigor, the big finish, just like we practiced." Sonic said.

"The spinning monster?" Trigor asked while grinning.

"Yep, the spinning monster." Sonic said as he began picking Trigor up, but he was a bit too heavy for him.

"A little bit of help here, Trigor?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry, Sonic." Trigor said as Sonic managed to lift Trigor up and spun him around for the big finish and he grabbed his red and blue tail and spun him around faster until he threw him around and Trigor screamed in fear just as he got thrown around and without warning he smashed into the screen of the building and began falling over to his near death experience.

Trigor continued screaming just as Sonic watched him.

"Curse you, monster slayer!" Trigor exclaimed as he wailed while falling over into the dark pit.

Trigor continued falling over until he came over to the other side and continued wailing and he began wailing silently and made a great big crashing sound.

Meanwhile back above Sonic sighed and came right on the Mystery Machine just as the light bulbs came outta the screen due to the crash.

"Yeah right, and you tell Velgor that I don't ever wanna see another monster on this city again, ever!" Sonic exclaimed as Silver and the other monsters retreated back to the caverns.

"Remember this name: Sonic the monster slayer!" Sonic exclaimed.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash the entire crowd cheered and whistled just as Knuckles cheered for Sonic himself.

"You see that? you see that?" Knuckles asked as Trigor went over to the secret pit finally finished with the job.

Meanwhile back above everybody continued cheering for Sonic's victory.

Blaze was in the crowd and she was very proud that Sonic had won so she walked around towards him and was gonna do something to him.

Blaze continued showing off right in front of the camera just as Blaze came by and she grabbed Sonic by touching him.

"Whoa, hey, Blaze…" Sonic said as he was interrupted when Blaze began kissing him.

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash Amy smiled at Knuckles.

Knuckles smiled back at her and watched the television screen, but he quit smiling and everybody quit cheering and whistling.

Amy looked a bit confused and watched the television screen and what she saw made her gasp in shock 'cause she saw Sonic being kissed by Blaze.

"It seems the monster slayer not only conquered a few monsters today, but maybe a few hearts and souls? has the city's most awesome supersonic hedgehog ever been snapped up? I'm Scarlet Garcia here live watching the monster slayer getting kissed." Scarlet Garcia said as Amy was feeling very devastated just as she left her desk and Knuckles watched her leave knowing that she liked Sonic and it looked like Amy's heart was now broken and shattered.

ToonBoyDan: Good idea: Trigor beginning a new life

Bad idea: Amy being devastated 'cause Blaze is kissing Sonic and everything's not going very well so just read and review.

Chapter 10: Blaze left alone

Meanwhile back at the dragon wash Amy was reading the newspaper starting at the photograph of Sonic getting kissed by Blaze and she was fed up and devastated from what she just saw while Trigor was behind the curtain and he was gonna dress up as something else.

"Hey, Amy, can you give me the pink and yellow and 1s?" Trigor asked as Amy gave him the 2 cans of pink and yellow paint and she continued reading the newspaper.

"Thanks, Amy." Trigor said as Sonic came inside laughing.

"Look who just stepped in the room." Sonic said as he continued laughing just as Amy continued reading and she wasn't smiling at him.

"Yeah right." Trigor said.

"Sonic and Trigor, what a team, dude, give me that, give me some 5." Sonic said.

"High 5, low 5." Trigor said as he high 5d and low 5d with Sonic.

"Did you see me? I was all like….. (Sonic began making Kung Fu sounds) I was crazy." Sonic said.

"When you punched me, the entire crowd was…aahh!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Yeah right, they ate it up and it was like a Sonic explosion."

"How great was I, Sonic?" Trigor asked.

"Oh, Trigor, you were the bomb." Sonic said.

"Thanks, Sonic, and hey, you, I was your great big finish on the news, great kiss, lover boy." Trigor said.

"Whoa, dude, that's privacy." Sonic said.

"Privacy? Sonic, the entire city saw you do it!" Amy exclaimed angrily as Sonic held her right hand, but she swiped her right hand away from him.

"Hey, somebody's in a very bad mood, come on, Amy, let me see that smiling face, show me that smiling face." Sonic said as he put both of his fingers between Amy's mouth by making her smile at him.

"Knock it off, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily as she pushed his arms away.

"What's gotten into you, Amy?" Sonic asked looking a bit confused.

"Me?! I swear, Sonic, sometimes I wanna take your big crazy head and just….." Amy said angrily as she punched her right hand real fast.

"Amy, what the heck is your problem?" Sonic asked.

"Problem? there's no problem, Sonic, I don't got a problem, Blaze is the only 1 with the problem." Amy said angrily.

"Hey, you guys….." Trigor said.

"Well, Amy, what do you got against Blaze?" Sonic asked in concern.

"Not my mouth, that's for sure." Amy said angrily as Trigor began cringing.

"What's going on around here?" Sonic asked as he was not knowing what Amy was speaking about.

"I'm gonna stay outta this 1." Trigor said as he hid behind the curtain.

"Why would you even care about Blaze anyway, Amy?" Sonic asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"I don't, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"You don't Amy?" Sonic asked.

"No way!" Amy shouted angrily.

"No way what, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"You guys wanna…" Trigor said as Sonic and Amy cut him off.

"No way!" Sonic and Amy shouted angrily in unison as it was making Trigor back away.

"Just tell me, Sonic, 'cause I'm curious, why the heck do you think she's interested in you? do you even think for 1 single minute that she would even like you if you weren't the richest and greatest monster slayer?" Amy asked angrily.

"Please don't fight and argue." Trigor said as Amy ignored him.

"Are you blind, Sonic?" Amy asked angrily.

"Well, Amy, at least she treats me like I'm somebody!" Sonic exclaimed angrily.

"Well, Sonic, would she like you if you were a nobody?!" Amy asked angrily.

"Nobody would like me if I was a nobody!" Sonic exclaimed angrily.

"I did, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily as she walked away from him.

Sonic was very shocked from what she just said and he stared at her and he just found out that she liked him this entire time and Amy continued looking very devastated and upset.

"Before the cash and before the fortunes and before the fib, to me you were a somebody, Sonic, but now you're nothing, but a fraud, a sham, a con and you're such a joker." Amy said angrily and devastatingly as Sonic just stared at her looking a bit upset ever since she admitted that she liked him.

"Here I am, ta-da, (singsong voice) I'm Lucky, the dragon washing pink and yellow monster." Trigor/Lucky said as he smiled at them, but his smiling face faded when he saw Sonic and Amy staring at 1 another terribly devastated and upset.

Amy sighed devastatingly and walked away from him.

"Amy…" Sonic said as he tried to say something to her.

"No, Sonic, just forget about it, just go already, 'cause I'm tired of hearing how everything you had in your entire life wasn't good enough, including me." Amy said angrily as Sonic tried to explain, but he was crushed and he began leaving the dragon wash garage devastatingly.

Amy watched him leave and began shedding tear drops.

"Amy?" Trigor/Lucky asked.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, go back and do it again." Amy said as Trigor/Lucky looked devastatingly at her knowing that she was in tear drops and he got rid of the tear drops.

"Hey come on, Amy, It'll be alright." Trigor/Lucky said as Amy smiled at him.

Meanwhile Sonic just closed the door of the garage and walked away from the dragon wash and he was still devastated and upset that Amy liked him all the time and he didn't know that after she confessed to him and he walked around in the city staring at the billboards of his fortunes, but he wasn't proud and cheerful about it.

"You couldn't possibly handle the truth, you got monster breath!" Sonic exclaimed on the television screen as Sonic sighed devastatingly and continued walking around and all he wanted was to become a somebody, but what about Amy? Sonic stared at another video of him drinking a diet root beer and he walked away from the city.

Later that night he saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore playing with the fire hydrant and cheering for Sonic and saw Madame Foster shouting at them and telling them to go home and get some shut eye.

Sonic chuckled a bit just as he saw them messing with Crazy Chuck who just woke up.

Sonic chuckled silently until he saw his new home that made him terribly upset and devastated.

Meanwhile at Sonic's penthouse Sonic entered the living room where Knuckles and the others were disco dancing, but he wasn't in the mood for that.

Sonic passed by not paying any attention to them.

Meanwhile Blaze who was sitting right next to Bonnie saw Sonic going over to the balcony and she was a bit concerned about him.

Sonic went outside and looked at the beautiful viewing and was still not proud and cheerful about it.

"Preparation S slays splitting headaches like Sonic slays monsters, oh, hey, Sonic." Chris said as Sonic waved at him just as Chris walked away and he sighed devastatingly while Blaze stood by the door.

"Amy's right, I am such a joker." Sonic said devastatingly as Blaze rolled her eyes, but smiled at him.

"Hey, Monster slayer, why are you out here? all of your close friends are inside." Blaze asked.

"Not all of my close friends." Sonic said.

"You mean that pink hedgehog girl at the dragon wash? forget about her, Sonic, she's a nobody." Blaze said as Sonic walked away from her.

"No, Blaze, I'm the nobody." Sonic said devastatingly as Blaze chuckled.

"Oh let me guess, Sonic, she told you that she likes you, is that it? well it's not like you're feeling the same way about her." Blaze said as she continued chuckling and what Blaze said was true Sonic was feeling the same way about Amy so he smiled at her.

"You know what, Blaze? I don't think it's gonna work out." Sonic said as he backed away.

"Wait, Sonic, are you leaving me alone?" Blaze asked as Sonic sighed and nodded, but he yelped in shock when he saw Blaze getting ticked off.

"Let me explain something to you, Sonic." Blaze said.

Meanwhile back inside Knuckles continued disco dancing with Vector until he and the others stopped and saw Blaze tapping Sonic against the glass door a couple of times and the door didn't even shatter.

"We're gonna disco like it's a disco party." Knuckles said.

"Oh, true love!" Knuckles exclaimed as he laughed along with the others.

Blaze tossed Sonic right against the wall 1 more time and walked away from Sonic who slid down the glass door.

ToonBoyDan: "Well bad luck for Blaze and we hope Sonic finds Amy in the nick of time so just read and review."

Chapter 11: Amy kidnapped

Meanwhile 1 morning Sonic just bought everything for Amy and this was his chance that he was gonna tell Amy that he likes her and he ran around towards the dragon Wash where Trigor/Lucky was working 'til he saw Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic." Trigor/Lucky said

"I can't speak right now, Trigor, I gotta find Amy, I gotta tell her I like her!" Sonic exclaimed as Trigor/Lucky grinned and followed him just as everybody cheered for him.

"Way to go, Sonic!" Vector cheered.

Meanwhile at the office Tails and Shadow were now in charge of answering the wireless telephone, but they weren't doing very well.

"Hello, dragon wash…" Tails said as Shadow grabbed the red wireless telephone.

"Give me the telephone, Tails, we get a dragon of a wash…" Shadow said.

"Give me the telephone!" Tails exclaimed as he grabbed the wireless telephone from Shadow's right hand.

"And the price is…..very low, considering great washes." Tails said.

"How many times do I need to tell you guys? it's 'gosh!' you get a dragon of a wash and the price oh my gosh!" Knuckles exclaimed angrily as Shadow answered the wireless telephone.

"Dragon wash….." Shadow said.

"Rhymes with gosh…." Tails said as he and Shadow both laughed in unison.

Knuckles groaned in an appalled manner.

"Give me that, get outta here, both of you, go be crazy someplace else!" Knuckles exclaimed angrily

"Knuckles, where's Amy?" Sonic asked.

"You tell me, dude." Knuckles said as he answered the wireless telephone.

"Dragon wash, you get a dragon of a…..…oh, Sonic, it's for you." Knuckles said as he gave Sonic the wireless telephone.

Sonic gave the stuff to Trigor/Lucky and answered the wireless telephone.

"Hello?" Sonic asked…

"Is this the monster slayer?" Silver's asked.

"Of course it is." Sonic said.

"It's Silver the Hedgehog….I mean, just forget about it, now you follow those instructions to a lot of fibs, alright? file cabinet, middle door, there's a package in here, so get it." Silver said as Sonic opened the package until he saw what was inside of it and it was Amy's dark pink chaos emerald.

"That's right, tough dude, we got your gal, now there's gonna be a sit down in 1 single minute." Silver said.

"Well, who is it?" Trigor/Lucky asked as Sonic shushed him.

"Be there, Sonic, if you don't wanna see her asleep with the cartoon characters and video game characters known as the deceased 1s, now nod your head that you understand." Silver said as Sonic nodded his head.

"Now, Sonic, tell me if you nodded your head." Silver said.

"I nodded my head." Sonic said as he hung up the wireless telephone in concern.

"They got Amy and they wanna have a sit down, but I never meant for anybody to get left behind especially not Amy, this is my entire fault." Sonic said.

"That's 1 classic move, I saw her 100 times." Knuckles said.

"They just take the thing you like the most and they use it against you." Trigor/Lucky said as Sonic got no other choice that he was gonna rescue Amy from Velgor's clutches.

"Look, you guys, we gotta go over to that sit down and we gotta rescue her." Sonic said.

"Whoa, look, Sonic, I wanna rescue Amy too, but I can't just go in there and say 'Hi there, Uncle Velgor, I'm a pink and yellow monster'." Trigor/Lucky said.

"Trigor?" Knuckles asked.

"And my close friend the monster slayer is a fraud." Trigor/Lucky said.

"A fraud?! Knuckles exclaimed.

"Come on, you guys, we're gonna need a better plan than that." Trigor/Lucky said as Knuckles chuckled.

"This is a joke right, dude? 'cause you know I told Velgor….." Knuckles said as he stopped and remembered what he said to Velgor back then.

Flashback…

"Shut the heck up, Velgor, shut the heck up!" Knuckles exclaimed as Velgor growled angrily on the wireless telephone.

End of flashback…

Knuckles panicked in fear knowing that he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

"Tell me you didn't make it up, dude, tell me that's not Trigor, tell me you're a real monster slayer, please!" Knuckles exclaimed in fear.

"I'm terribly sorry, Knuckles, but I'm not, but the monsters don't know about it." Sonic said as Knuckles now knew that Sonic wasn't the monster slayer, the other monsters and Velgor didn't know about it either.

Sonic was still gonna rescue Amy no matter what he was gonna do.

ToonBoyDan: "Good grief, it looks like Sonic is gonna have a challenge with Velgor, the monster boss, so just read and review."

Chapter 12: The Sit-down Showdown

Meanwhile Sonic, Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky were all sitting down while everybody stood right behind them.

Sonic and Trigor/Lucky were a bit nervous, but not as nervous as the other monsters were and they still didn't know that Sonic was a fraud.

Sonic reached for a spork and the monsters on the other side flinched nervously.

Sonic reached for a kitchen brush and the monsters on the other side flinched as well.

Sonic smirked deciding to have a bit of fun with this so he turned over to his other side and growled which was making the monsters gasp in shock and James fainted in fear.

Sonic and Trigor/Lucky chuckled.

"Will you guys quit joking around? There's a big 1, we're doomed, we're doomed." Knuckles said in fear.

"Thanks, Knuckles, thanks, and my dude, Knuckles just begged me not to murderize all of you up in here, now I might listen to him, but then again I might not, and that depends on the individual behavior of all of the individuals in here individually, isn't that that right?" Sonic asked.

"Look, Gary, that dude's got pink and yellow monster muscle." Jack said.

"My Uncle Growly got whacked by 1 of those that evening." Gary said.

"Now which 1 of you monsters called this meeting?" Sonic said.

"That'll be me." Velgor's voice said as Sonic and the others turned themselves around and saw him.

"So, this is the monster Slayer, I was expecting to meet you, I just feel like we're practically close family, you know that? hilarious, isn't it? I brought my nephews into the world full of love and care and you took them out, do you know who I am? do you know who I am? I'm Velgor, the boss of the monsters." Velgor said.

"Hey, boss, I saved you a seat." Silver said as Velgor took his place at the end of the table just he continued when a familiar dish with a red cover on it was brought over to him.

"I was running this entire city ever since before you were born, and if you thought a dude like me can't get to a dude like you….well, guess what? you thought wrong." Velgor said as he lifted the red cover to reveal Amy all tied up with blue duct tape around her mouth and when she saw Sonic she stared at him.

"Dude, you're the 1 who's wrong, I hardly even know that gal, what's your name again, ma'am?" Sonic asked as Amy continued mumbling.

"Oh yeah? well I think he's bluffing." Blaze's voice said.

Blaze had appeared right next to Velgor and all of the monsters were checking her out.

"Dude, if I wasn't married." James said as he saw Blaze.

"How are you doing, beautiful gal?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"Blaze, we meet again." Sonic said.

"You know, monster slayer, there's only 1 thing I like better than cash, a lot of revenge." Blaze said as Jack sighed.

"I think I'm secretly in love….." Jack said.

"Your monster slaying days are over, and there's nothing you can do about it." Velgor said as Sonic began chuckling and the others looked a bit confused 'til Sonic gestured for them to chuckle as well and they did even if it was a bit nervously as did Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky and Silver 'til Velgor whacked him.

"What's hilarious?" Velgor asked.

"You got nothing, nothing, Lucky, take her out." Sonic said as Trigor/Lucky did as he was told to do by picking up Amy in his mouth and returned back to his place right next to Sonic.

Sonic jumped on the table and began beat boxing to the 'Indiana Jones' theme tune doing a disco dance right before he decided to gloat.

"Alright, new rules, nobody, I repeat, nobody makes 1 single move without my alright." Sonic said as he didn't notice that Trigor/Lucky was holding his nose and was preparing to sneeze and the other monsters noticed him.

"What'd he do? I can't see it." James said as Sonic didn't hear him just as he continued gloating.

"I'm on the Panama Canal, dude." Sonic said as he continued to gloating.

"From now on, everything goes right through me, but if you lose a baby tooth, you don't grow another 1 back without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright…" Gary said nervously.

"If you begin sneezing, you don't wipe that green snot without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked.

"Alright…." James said as he was also very nervous.

"And you don't say 'alright' without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked as Jack groaned and fainted in fear.

"Alright, thanks for coming, we gotta go." Knuckles said as Sonic ignored him.

"1 more thing, what's with all of you living in the life boat?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic….." Knuckles said nervously.

"You dudes are supposed to be the mob, get yourselves a real hide out." Sonic said.

"Sonic…" Trigor/Lucky said as he was still holding his nose.

"And take 1 good look, Velgor, it's over, you're old school…" Sonic said.

"Sonic!" Knuckles and Trigor/Lucky exclaimed.

"What, you guys?" Sonic asked as he turned himself around to see Trigor/Lucky sneeze out not only Amy, but a few other things he could've eaten as well 'cause monsters tend to eat other things than meat products.

Another monster looked at the license plate starvingly and stuffed it right into his mouth.

"The terror, the terror!" Trigor/Lucky exclaimed in terror as he coughed loudly and a red blue striped beach ball came right outta his mouth and Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Uh…...excuse me for 1 single minute." Sonic said he untied Amy and removed the blue duct tape from her mouth.

"Amy, are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"No, Sonic, I'm not alright, he almost tried to eat me!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"I couldn't take it anymore, the taste was making me sneeze." Trigor/Lucky said as Velgor stared at him.

"Trigor? is that really you?" Velgor asked as he made his way over to Trigor/Lucky and hugged him.

"You're alive? I thought I lost you." Velgor said as he noticed what Trigor was wearing.

"What the heck are you wearing? what the heck is that?" Velgor asked as Trigor sighed and wiped his face off and all of the monsters gasped in amazement.

"Hey, boss, it's Trigor, he was wearing a disguise so we wouldn't recognize him, but now he's not wearing a disguise so we do recognize him." Silver said.

"Hi there, Uncle Velgor…" Trigor said nervously knowing that he was busted for the rest of his entire life.

"Are you kidding me, Trigor? are you kidding me? are you outta your mind? do you got any idea how this really looks?" Velgor asked.

"Dude, this is the greatest sit down I have ever been to." James whispered to Jack who nodded his head in agreement.

"What the heck are you doing with this blue supersonic hedgehog? he took out your own flesh and blood, Vigor." Velgor said.

"But, Uncle Velgor, just listen…" Trigor said.

"But nothing, Trigor, you never take sides against the entire family, ever." Velgor said.

"Hey, Velgor, sir, it's not his entire fault, this is between me and you." Sonic said.

"What the heck did I ever do to you? you took Vigor away and you turned Trigor into a pink and yellow monster, I'm gonna get you!" Velgor shouted angrily as Amy screamed in fear knowing what Velgor was about to do to Sonic.

"Sonic, watch out!" Amy exclaimed in fear.

"Sonic, run away, run away for your entire life!" Trigor exclaimed as Sonic didn't need 1 2nd invite just as he turned himself around and made a run for it with Velgor who was right behind him.

Knuckles and Trigor hurried off after him.

Sonic crawled through a tunnel in the mansion that lead to outside that was a bit too little for Velgor and unfortunately for Sonic the monster was stuck in the tunnel

"You're gonna regret the day you became the monster slayer!" Velgor shouted as Sonic continued running away from him.

"Well look who's stuck in the tunnel, you're still starving, big dude? well say 'hello' to my little friends." Timothy said as he turned himself around and sounded like a bugle and the other turkeys came outta nowhere and began attacking Velgor and they all clamped on his head which was making Velgor more fed up and Velgor angrily snapped at them which was making them scatter and he continued chasing Sonic.

Velgor was getting so close and was about to attack Sonic when he and Sonic suddenly saw Crazy Chuck with a crazy smiling face even crazier than the look in his eyes along with Alvin, Simon and Theodore following him.

"Look out, another big 1!" Crazy Chuck exclaimed as Velgor got up looking even more fed up which was making the Chipmunks and Crazy Chuck very nervous.

"Run away for your entire life!" Crazy Chuck and the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they turned themselves around and ran around for the hills being followed by Sonic who was luring Velgor to the dragon wash.

Tails and Shadow were seen at the wireless telephone, trying to get the saying right.

"Try it again, Tails." Shadow said.

"Dragon wash, you get a dragon of a wash and the price…oh my gosh!" Tails screamed in fear as Velgor came running around towards them.

"Well, Tails, you got it right." Shadow said as he freaked out as well.

"Everybody clear the way!" Tails exclaimed in fear.

"Come on, Velgor, it's time to clean up your performance." Sonic said.

"Uncle Velgor, leave him alone!" Trigor exclaimed as Sonic got to the tower where Speedy usually worked and activated the red bubbles and the red bubbles showered everywhere which was making it very hard for Velgor to see everything.

Amy who was standing near the red bubbles got trapped in 1 by accident.

Sonic could see a familiar silhouette of a monster and when the monster got closer to a clasp Sonic smacked the green button for it to come down and the clasp grabbed hold of the monster.

Sonic thinking he got a hold of Velgor got outta the tower and went over to the clasp.

"Alright, Velgor, the game's over." Sonic said as Trigor was in there instead of Velgor.

"Trigor? what the heck are you doing in there?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Sorry, Sonic…..." Trigor said.

"Where the heck is Velgor?" Sonic asked as Velgor suddenly popped up outta places behind him.

Sonic realized it without seeing the terrified looks on his face.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" Sonic asked nervously as he turned himself around.

"You're mine right now!" Velgor exclaimed as Sonic screamed in fear just as he dodged Velgor and the chase continued.

"Let's finish this, monster slayer." Velgor said as Sonic quickly gave the go ahead sign to Omega just as he had lured Velgor to another clasp.

"Oh we're about to, Velgor." Sonic said as Omega smacked the green button and the clasp grabbed Velgor.

A red toothbrush popped out and brushed Velgor's teeth and it sprayed water right into his mouth and he spit it out and Jerry walked around over and put another air freshener on his monster tooth.

"Thanks for coming to dragon wash." Jerry said as he stared off into space again.

"Alright, somebody needs to get me outta the red bubble, right now." Amy said as Sonic popped the red bubble and caught her safely in his arms.

Sonic and Amy stared at 1 another until Scarlet Garcia lightly pushed her outta the way.

"The monster slayer does it again…" Scarlet Garcia said.

"Hey, no fair!" Amy exclaimed.

"This time luring 2 monsters into his death trap of hygiene, Sonic, you're the somebody everybody wants to be, above the character chart, tell our television cameras how it always feels just to be you." Scarlet Garcia said as Amy sighed devastatingly right before she turned herself around and walked away which Sonic had noticed.

"Amy, wait!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic, get me outta here, quickly, I need a head start just to get as far away as possible." Trigor said.

"Just look at what you did to him." Velgor said angrily.

"It's just a misunderstanding." Sonic said as he was ignored by the others

"Sonic, over here!" Amy exclaimed as everybody began chanting in unison.

"Monster slayer, monster slayer!" the crowd exclaimed in unison as Sonic couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop, enough, I'm not a real monster slayer!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody gasped in shock.

"I fibbed…." Sonic said.

"What the heck?" Velgor said.

"And I'm not a real financial advisor…" Crazy Chuck said as he sobbed silently.

"Alright, it was a maple tree branch that murdered Vigor, I never got anything to do with it and neither did Trigor." Sonic said.

"Well, Trigor, if that was true, then why did you need to run away?" Velgor asked.

"Because you always wanted me to be like Vigor, I'll never be the monster you want me to be." Trigor said.

"What the heck is your problem, dude? so your nephew likes tomato pickle sandwiches, so his close friend's a blue supersonic hedgehog like me, so he likes to dress up like a pink and yellow monster, so what? everybody likes him just the way he is, why can't you? don't make the same mistake that I did, I didn't know what I had 'til I lost it." Sonic said as Velgor sighed.

"Can you get me outta this? so I can hug my nephew and tell him I'm terribly sorry?" Velgor asked as Sonic pushed the green button and the 2 monsters walked up to 1 another.

"Uncle Velgor…." Trigor said.

"Come here, you…." Velgor said while hugging Trigor.

"I like you, Trigor, no matter what you eat or how you dress up." Velgor said.

"Sonic?" Amy asked as Sonic walked around over to her.

"Amy? Amy, I wish I knew what I meant by then, I just mean, I wish you knew what I knew, I mean, right before this….." Sonic said.

"You're blowing it, dude!" Tails exclaimed.

"Mind your own business, it's just emotional and it's just pressure." Knuckles said.

"What I'm really saying is that I just…..I didn't need to be above the city, everything I wanted was right there in front of me this entire time." Sonic said

"But what about being a somebody, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I'm nobody without you, Amy, I'm terribly sorry I got you mixed up in this." Sonic said as Crazy Chuck made kissing sounds with his sock puppets.

"You're not helping, dude." Shadow said.

"Come here, Sonic, you big crazy head." Amy said as she and Sonic kissed 1 another in which Sonic had returned.

"I never told you guys about this, but you're the best dudes a red echidna like me could ever have, come on, Tails, Shadow, group hug!" Knuckles exclaimed as Tails and Shadow went in for a group hug just as Knuckles was offering when Tails' blue chaos emerald accidentally zapped Knuckles and Knuckles pulled away and began rubbing where he got zapped.

"Sorry, Knuckles." Tails said.

"Come on, Knuckles, try again, dude, don't sweat it." Shadow said.

"Forget about it, the minute's gone." Knuckles said as Sonic quit kissing Amy just as he turned over to Velgor.

"So, uh, Velgor, we're good, right? I mean, like, the city is safe? walk the streets, you know, without…aaah! you know…." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, we're good." Velgor said as everybody began cheering and whistling knowing that they wouldn't need to live in fear of the monsters again.

"Sonic, excuse me, you just lost everything you fibbed so hard to achieve, tell me, what's next for you?" Scarlet Garcia asked as Sonic smiled at her.

"I think I got a good idea, if my manager would allow it." Sonic said.

"Alright, so what's on your mind, Sonic?" Knuckles asked as Sonic just smiled and told him what the idea was.

ToonBoyDan: "Well it looks like we're coming to the ending chapter where Sonic and the others are working at the dragon wash, so just read and review."

Chapter 15: The cheerful ending

Sonic was now in Knuckles' office putting up what looked like a photograph of his Uncle Trevor 'til Amy walked in through the door.

"Come on, everybody's waiting, Mr. Manager." Amy said as Sonic had asked for a partnership.

Knuckles had agreed with it 'cause he was a nice dude.

"Alright, Amy, I just gotta put the finishing touch on my new desk." Sonic said as he turned over to the photograph.

"I like you, Uncle Trevor…" Sonic said as he walked around over to where Knuckles was.

"Hey, Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, Sonic, let's see what you can do." Knuckles said.

"Alright, Knuckles, let's see what you can do." Sonic said as they both walked around outside.

"Knuckles and Sonic's dragon wash is now open for business!" Sonic exclaimed as the entire crowd cheered in unison.

"Yo, Tails, Shadow, let's get this disco party bumpin'!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yo, dudes, it's Tails and Shadow on the wheels of steel!" Tails exclaimed as everybody cheered and whistled right before he turned over to Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy.

"Yo, Sparkles, Bonnie, Daisy, Tiffany, how 'bout we have a bit of disco dance fun?" Sonic asked as Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy began singing 'Dragon Wash'.

Sparkles: (singing) you couldn't possibly be rich

Bonnie: (singing) but let me tell you it sure beats digging 1 single ditch

Daisy: (singing) there ain't no tellin' who you like to meet…

Sonic began doing some disco dance move.

"Don't try this at home, dudes!" Sonic exclaimed.

Tiffany: (singing) a television star or maybe a jewelry thief

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash (Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) at the dragon wash, yeah (Oh yeah!)

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) at the dragon wash (sing it with me now)….

Amy was at her desk when she heard Trigor's voice and she looked up and saw a lot of monsters with him.

"Hey, Amy….." Trigor's voice said.

"I'm terribly sorry Uncle Velgor and I are late, but we brought in some new customers." Trigor said.

"Hey, Amy, how ya doin'?" Silver asked.

"Wow, alright, you guys, come inside." Amy said as Trigor and the other monsters went inside and began disco dancing.

Sparkles: (singing) it's not the place to be if you're planning on being a super star

Bonnie: (singing) now let me tell you it's always awesome

Daisy: (singing) and the boss doesn't mind sometimes if you're jokin' around

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy + Tiffany: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash

"No, Velgor, snap it, you're not snappin' it." Knuckles said.

"I'm snapping it, I'm snapping it." Velgor said.

"That's alright, a lot of cartoon and video game monsters can't do it." Knuckles said.

"Yo, dude…." Velgor said.

"Yo, dude, what's up?" Knuckles asked.

"Up with what?" Velgor asked looking a bit confused.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo…." Knuckles said.

"You say 'yo' 1 more time then I'm gonna 'yo' you." Velgor said.

"Sorry, dude." Knuckles said.

While the disco dance music was still playing in the background Sonic saw his close friend Trigor and a few other monsters disco dancing like disco dance stars while Timothy and the other turkeys disco danced as well and when they were finished they struck a pose.

"Alright, dude, I made you all sporty!" Alvin exclaimed as he, Simon and Theodore were giving paint jobs to the other monsters.

Some of them looked awesome, but James had been spray painted to look like a rock and roll singer.

"Hey, do you think this is hilarious? what the heck am I? a rock and roll singer to you?" James asked.

Sparkles + Bonnie + Daisy: (singing in unison) workin' at the dragon wash, workin' at the dragon wash yeah…

Just as Sparkles, Bonnie and Daisy continued singing in unison some photographs of the characters appeared on the screen along with the names of their voice portrayers

Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Link (voices)

Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose (voice)

JimCummings as Velgor (voice)

Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat (voice)

Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna (voice)

Kate Higgins as Tails the 2 Tailed Fox (voice)

Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog (voice)

Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog (voice)

Karen Strassman as Scarlet Garcia (voice)

Josh Peck as Trigor (voice)

Jerry Trainor as Vigor (voice)

Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman (voice)

Justin Long as Alvin (Chipmunk voice)

Matthew Gray Gubler as Simon (Chipmunk voice)

Jesse McCartney as Theodore (Chipmunk voice)

Miranda Cosgrove as Sparkles the Ferret (speaking and singing voices)

Beatrice Miller as Bonnie the Coyote (speaking and singing voices)

Dakota Fanning as Daisy the Squirrel (speaking and singing voices)

Alyson Stoner as Tiffany the Turtle (speaking and singing voices)

Kyle Herbert as Big the Cat (voice)

Jerry Lobozo as Crazy Chuck (voice)

Suzanne Goldish as Chris Thorndyke (voice)

Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile (voice)

Troy Baker as Espio the Chameleon (voice)

Ice Cube as Jerry the Echidna (voice)

Wayne Knight as Dojo (voice)

and Candi Milo as Madame Foster (voice)

Just as the scene was drawing to a closing end Amy could be seen giving a lot of kisses to Sonic while everybody continued disco dancing and the Chao from the beginning of the story flew around by and winked at the crowd just as the entire scene went pitched black.

The entire scene switched back to Sonic's old penthouse and the elevator doors slid open and Blaze appeared unaware that Sonic wasn't living there anymore.

"Hello? hello, Sonic? listen, baby cakes, I know I was a bad gal, but come on, you gotta be extremely crazy not to take me back." Blaze said as Crazy Chuck popped up outta places with a daisy in his right hand.

"Did somebody say extremely crazy?" Crazy Chuck asked as he clapped his hands and the lights went off which was making the entire scene go dark.

ToonBoyDan: "And that's the end of '_Monster Tale_', we will now close this up and goodbye for now."

52


End file.
